


Taming the Wolf

by kebabeater1



Series: Songs of Ice and Fire [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Azula (Avatar), Badass Katara (Avatar), Badass Sokka (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Badass Zuko (Avatar), Eventual Smut, F/M, Gen, Katara and Azula get along, Multi, Pantsing it tbh, Sane Azula (Avatar), Secret Societies, Slow Burn, Zuko is grimdark, one-sided Zuko/Ty Lee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 208,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kebabeater1/pseuds/kebabeater1
Summary: What if the Avatar was found a few years later than in the original timeline? Sokka has become a brooding, vengeful warrior at the South Pole, waging a one man crusade against the Fire Nation. One day, he picks a target that will change his life, and give him the opportunity to change the whole world. Sokkla, Kataang, maybe other ships later. Cross-post of my in-progress longfic over on FFN. Same author username.
Relationships: Aang & Katara (Avatar), Aang/Katara (Avatar), Azula & Sokka (Avatar), Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Haru/Suki (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Songs of Ice and Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171442
Comments: 117
Kudos: 263





	1. The Wolf Came At Night

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, this is kebabeater1. I'm crossposting this from FFN where it was originally posted. If you haven't seen it there, this is an in-progress longfic that explores a more grim spin on the ATLA world with slightly grown up characters (read: everyone is an adult). As a result, there are some divergences from canon where I felt necessary to make the world more fitting for the story. 
> 
> The word count is different from FFN because I've removed all the responses to reviews in the A/N. Otherwise, the fic is untouched, except for some spelling/grammar issues and that I reformatted the earlier chapters to follow the neater formatting style I developed later on about 12 chapters into the fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka carries out his dark crusade. Azula ponders danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is completely untouched with regards to plot from the FF posting, but the chapters have been re-proofread and I've changed some phrases/edited some grammar and gone for some universal consistency. The only significant add is a fluffy flasbhack sequence in Chapter 11. It is 100% untouched with regards to plot. Unless you're a stickler for grammar, if you've been following along on FFN, no need to reread everything here... unless you really want to :)
> 
> All the characters are aged up. Aang is the youngest at 18. Zuko is 22. Sokka 21. Katara and Azula are both 19. If any other characters are introduced, I'll be sure to note their age.

**Chapter I: The Wolf Came At Night**

The icy-white caps of the South Pole contrasted starkly with the crimson red banners unfurled along the metal barge, even in the nighttime – especially in the nighttime, as a mystical array of lights bent themselves across the brightly lit, starry sky.

A young woman stood atop the deck, leaning slightly against the railing. Her athletic figure was encased in richly made, well-tailored red and gold robes. A beat of steady, measured breathing was evidenced only by the visible intake and output of freezing air by her face, marching at a consistent pattern. Intentionally errant strands of her raven locks, otherwise tied up together into a knot with an ornate gold hairpiece, framed her elegant, pale face. Red, lipsticked lips pursed together into an inscrutable expression. Hawk-like golden eyes raked her surroundings. As always, the woman appeared above her surroundings, as if she was a spirit or a deity come down to observe the mortal plane. Her surroundings, in this case, were a Royal barge south of the Patola Mountains, skirting along the edges of the South Pole like a swimmer out of his depth, clutching onto any handhold for dear life.

She felt that she was being watched. She was quite right.

The bitter truth was that their situation was not quite so different from that of the metaphorical swimmer. It was supposed to be an easy initial mission, something for the young woman to get her feet wet in her official duties as her father's heir. Her lord father had commanded a royal inspection of the Fire Nation base at Whale Tail Island, but the seemingly simple task had been derailed by one frustrating occurrence after another. The young woman's lips shifted their positions almost imperceptibly, concealing gritted teeth. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation was not used to things not going her way, and even if things dared not to go her way, she was used to _making them_. For someone so masterfully in control of herself, the circumstances, fully out of her control as they were, infuriated her.

Even so, she didn't telegraph her emotions on her face and in her body language. The crew and captain of the ship still knew well enough that it existed. Most of them planned on leaving her well enough alone for the remainder of the trip, aside from necessary mission updates, and they attempted to communicate to her royal guards as much as possible before even attempting to approach her. The young woman's ire was entirely different from that of her father's – Fire Lord Ozai was brutal, demanding, but generally straightforward about these tendencies with his subordinates. It was expected of him, as a man, and as Fire Lord. With the Princess, many did not know what to make of her when they first met her. It was an advantage Azula used to her benefit many times, shifting her actions and personality like a chameleon. She was equally charming, seductive, commanding, and cold when she needed to be, depending on who she faced. With the crew of this ship, it was her imperious side that stood out, and that imperiousness came with a healthy dose of cold detachment that instilled fear and that special form of devotion that only comes from extreme fear. The captain of this voyage, a slightly pot-bellied, middle aged career naval officer of the Fire Nation, walked on eggshells around her and around the elite members of her royal guard.

The original plan was to sail from the Capital eastward to the Black Cliffs, and then bee-line southeast to Whale Tail Island. Her father had recently decided to rename the military base there in honor of his own father, Azulon. Apparently Fire Lord Ozai thought of no better way to induct his daughter into her royal duties than by sending her to inspect the place named after her namesake.

In practice, this seemingly simple plan had gone awry almost immediately once they found the open sea. A terrible cyclone, forming in the open ocean that divided the southern archipelago and South Pole from the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation heartlands, forced them to skirt sharply south, further than anyone had anticipated. Azula nearly ordered her crew to sail through the storm, their lives be damned – she never thought that her fate, glorious as it was destined to be, belonged drowned at the bottom of the ocean at the mercy of a storm – but the captain had talked her out of it, for no other reason than that their supplies were limited as it is, and that a delay would be understood given that news of the cyclone would certainly reach the Capital from naval scouts.

Their attempt to avoid the storm worked, but supplies were running low all the same, and the Patola Mountain archipelago was not known to be well inhabited or particularly civilized. Azula sneered internally when she thought of the pathetic villages they had sailed past, docking here and there to replenish most necessary supplies. There were only a handful of villages that could stock a modest merchant barge, never mind a royal diplomatic vessel. Azula's cold fury had only heightened to learn that the ship could no longer pass northwards from where it had come and resume its former course, as mist and fog left behind by the cyclone had made passage through the rocky coast nearly impossible. The captain had changed course, decided to navigate through the archipelago and approach Whale Tail Island from the south, but the mist storm had not relented. They were forced further and further south, into their current predicament – hugging the coastline of the South Pole.

Her fury was increased by the fact that, prior to her trip, her father seemed intent on finding her a marriagable match as soon as possible. Though her brother Zuko was still alive, Azula was sure that her father wanted his dynasty to continue through her - and that meant having children, and soon. The pestering had begun as soon as she turned 16, and three years had passed since then. Ozai's displeasure with her pickiness grew until their latest disagreement, where her father had sworn to have her married within the year. She shuddered when she thought of her father's latest suggestion, a 40 year old navy commander named Zhao who'd recently risen through the ranks during action on the Northern front. The man was only 12 years younger than her father. The thought would have made a weaker person retch.

Brushing her thoughts aside, Azula re-focused her attention on her surroundings. This was enemy territory, and Azula knew it. Her eyes scanned the water and the coastline as best they could, looking for canoes, longships, or any sign of a blue uniform hidden in the night. Nothing yielded to her sight, and her inner frustration mounted. Her feeling defied cold logic, but she knew there was danger. True, the Southern Water Tribe was nowhere near as populous or as united in its defense as the Northern Tribe, and she knew from attending her father's war councils that most of the Southern manpower had left to assist the Fire Nation's enemies on other battlefields. She even knew that, officially, at least, all the waterbenders in the Tribe were dead, long dealt with before her time, although that never stopped rumors of a new waterbending prodigy from reaching the remote villages of the southern archipelago. Such rumors came and went, and she knew better than to trust in them. The concern in her mind was much more corporeal, even if the stories made him out not to be.

For the last two years, terrified merchants and harassed military scout ships had sent cryptic messages and distress calls from along the coastline of the South Pole. It was spurred, initially, by the disappearance of a squadron of men who'd gone on a scouting mission in the area. When they failed to report, a second squadron was dispatched; when they too failed to report in, a traveling Fire Navy cruiser sent a missive to local command that they found 6 corpses hanging from a rocky outcropping along the South Pole coast, all regaled in Fire Nation armor. A search of the nearby surroundings had yielded nothing but resulted in the disappearance of some more search parties.

After that, the attacks began with impunity.

Ships that were forced to traverse near the South Pole coast made their journeys in terror. Rumors became reality, and whispered stories were told soon among all those who took to the southern sea of a wolf, a predator of smoke and iron that came in the night to claim his prey. This Nightwolf, as he was soon dubbed by bards and propagandists, raided Fire Nation military ships with brutal precision, making sure to avoid unnecessary entanglements and assassinating the highest ranked officer aboard. Merchant vessels belonging to the Fire Nation were no less lucky – they were raided, commandeered, and forced to drop valuable cargo ashore before being set free. The base at Whale Tail Island had dispatched search teams to the Pole to find the location of the Water Tribe settlement and the Wolf, but they often disappeared. After a while, the Fire Nation instructed all its merchants and capital ships to avoid traveling the South Pole coast. The military brass had given excuses of inclement weather, poor current patterns, and lack of supply bases in the area, but Azula knew it was all to save face. The Nightwolf had single-handedly kept the Fire Nation out of the South Pole. They did not have the resources to spare to hunt down a lone vigilante in the frozen tundra, and it was simply more effective to re-route travel lanes. If the occasional careless merchant or scout ship was raided, or if someone ventured too close to the coast, so be it. Princess Azula knew better than to trust in rumors, but all the same, she could not shake the creeping tension that preceded an encounter. She felt it, but she could not see any proof to substantiate it, and that infuriated her more.

Unseen by her, unbeknownst to her, the danger was much nearer than where her eyes had looked. Her golden gaze tried to pierce the white veil of snow and ice that loomed nearby, but another set of eyes – clear blue, determined, and no less steely than her own – had seen through her already.

* * *

Sokka had trailed the barge along the coastline through the day, using the natural scenery as cover, stealthily moving along the snow as he counted the guards, the crew, and the visible passengers above. As far as he could make out, the ship was lightly staffed, but there was a passenger of some worth aboard – a girl so beautiful she must be a noble-woman, he surmised. _Beautiful?_ He chided his thoughts. _Focus on the mission, Sokka_. _Board and kill the officers._

Try as he might, though, Sokka, was not impervious to appearances. His thoughts often betrayed him, and as he found a place to make his move – a steep cliff with a hidden face that led down to the waters, sheltered from the view of the ship until he could be close enough to make the short, brisk swim to the barge – he found the girl's face filling his thoughts. She was beautiful, he supposed, and there was no use in denying it, but he forced himself to re-focus. Her beauty held no utility for him. She was a distraction. Ideally, he could finish his mission without even alerting her to his presence. He had to remind himself of that fact, or he would be distracted from doing what he knew he needed to.

He slipped quietly down the hidden slope, sliding to the entrance of a small, natural cove that jutted out imperceptibly to the sea. He did not have a boat or a raft, but he'd observed the barge long enough to notice a metal loading ramp that extended nearly into the water, low enough for him to reach if he swam by the hull. That was his entrance. If all went according to plan, he would be in, do what he needed to do, and be out before anyone saw. Years of snow hunting and a ruthless, undying dedication to his mission had transformed the 21 year old warrior into a terrifying, stealthy machine. He was long and lean, but powerful in a wiry way. His face was painted grey and white in the manner of an arctic wolf, better to match his surroundings and his spirit. This was his land, and he was its sentinel. His bright eyes, full of rage and fury, stood in sharp contrast to his warpaint, and that was what all those terrified Fire Nation scum unlucky enough to see him, but lucky enough to survive, remembered the most about him after he'd taken their most important passenger to a watery grave – piercing blue eyes, the eyes of a demon.

He timed his movements perfectly. He was already in the water as the barge was passing by close enough to have seen him, had he remained on the jutting ice outside the cove. His movements in the freezing water were quick. It had long ceased to bother him, and though the cold pierced his skin, the fire inside him raged hot enough to dampen the feeling. He was focused on his goal and nothing else. As planned, he made it to the metal ramp, climbing it deftly. His clothes did not weigh him down, and he was minimally soggy from his swim – Katara had treated the snow-fox fur and hides perfectly, making it as waterproof as possible. As he made it to the railing of the barge, he shimmied along the surface of the deck, scanning quickly with his eyes to gauge all possible threats. The girl was further down the barge, away from the command tower, and there were six guards that he could see between him and his goal. He glanced upwards, and was glad he did, as a lookout was also perched atop the metal pipes jutting into the air from a station, scanning the surroundings for threats. Luckily, his back was turned, facing the sea and the portside rather than the starboard side of the ship. Sokka knew to make his move.

He vaulted noiselessly over the railing and onto the deck, right behind the closest guard. The lookout did not notice and the other guards on the deck were too busy facing port, as well. Sokka had timed his infiltration perfectly - all of them were distracted by a particularly bright shimmer of the Southern Arctic lights, but Sokka paid it no heed. His feet made little noise as he landed like a cat and bounded silently towards the unsuspecting guard. As his lack of luck would have it, the fool guard made the mistake of turning his head – _not because he heard me, I was quiet_ , thought Sokka, with gritted teeth, but perhaps simply at the wrong time. No matter – he'd been seen. He could make out the alarm in the guard's eyes and knew it was almost too late. Sokka punched the soldier sharply in the gap between his helmet and his throat, de-voicing him for a moment. He whipped out a rope from his belt and choked the soldier, laying him down slowly and pinning his legs so that the thrashing was minimized. After the soldier ceased kicking, Sokka unwound his rope from the man's neck, leaving deep purplish bruises. The soldier's regalia had caught Sokka's attention. This wasn't an average Fire Nation grunt - the armor was fancy, almost ceremonial. The girl he'd seen on board had to be someone important. Sokka dragged the guard as quietly as he could behind a set of crates.

His next move was the lookout. Leaving the unconscious first guard behind the crates, he moved silently to the metal pipe that held up the lookout's station and began to climb, faster than anyone could have thought a man to climb. He caught the lookout by surprise and lassoed his rope around the guard's neck, running in a circle around the crow's nest and using the central pillar to put tension in the rope line. This one fell unconscious even faster. So far, so good. There were far too many guards below for him to go loud and overpower. He had to lessen their numbers through stealth before carrying out his mission. _The goal is all that matters now,_ he reminded himself. Climbing back down, he surveyed the positions of the remaining guards. One was still gazing at the lights from the port side railing of the ship, one had moved to the bow and was surveying the sea ahead, and one was moving starboardside towards the crates where he'd knocked out the first guard. Sokka decided that one was the priority. If he found his unconscious comrade, the alarm would be raised and he'd miss out on his chance. The remaining two guards were directly below him now, leaning against the crow's nest pillar and chatting with one another. His mind geared into overdrive, formulating a plan of attack. If he hit quickly and rapidly, it wouldn't matter if he was detected; the guards would be dead or unconscious before they could make a noise.

Grinning madly, he readied twin bone knives from his belt and leapt 40 feet downwards. Any rational man would have thought such a jump to be suicide, but Sokka didn't give it a second thought.

He'd aimed his leap magnificently. All the force of his weight crumpled one of the two guards, who had no time to shout; in the process of falling, he'd timed a vicious downward stab with the knives, angling to the gap between the helmet and the collarguard of the other guard's armor. One knife glanced slightly off the collarguard, but the other found its way home into the man's throat, and he fell, gurgling, unable to make a noise through the knife in his larynx.

His head whipped to the next closest guard, the one who'd been leaning against the portside railing. Sokka's fall had created just enough noise for him to turn around and look for the source of the disturbance; his eyes had barely registered his two fallen comrades before the Wolf was on him like a blur with rope, leaping around him to lasso his neck in one fluid motion, cutting off his air supply and leaving him choking wordlessly - in a matter of seconds he'd tied a knot to the railing and thrown the man overboard. If Sokka had stayed there, he would have heard a sickening snap as the rope broke the man's neck, but he'd already leapt towards his next target. The guard at the bow heard the snap too and turned around to look at what caused that noise, but he, too, was quickly and wordlessly overpowered by the Nightwolf.

As quick as Sokka was, the guard who'd been his priority had made it to the cargo crates on the starboard side of the ship where Sokka had first boarded and he saw the body of his unconscious comrade. _Fuck, he's going to give me away. Think, quick._

Sokka threw his boomerang past the man's face, who was so shocked by the whizzing in his ear that he turned his head to follow whatever object had just flown past him, giving Sokka enough time to leap to the man's position. He slammed one of his bone knives into the man's esophagus, then unsheathed his club and caved both the man's knees in. He caught the boomerang as it whizzed backwards, sheathed his weapons, and dropped the corpse of the final guard atop the first guard he'd choked out.

Glancing furtively, he noticed that every threat was dealt with. He snuck towards the stern side of the ship to make sure no patrols from there would find his handiwork in the front, but it was empty, save for one figure. The girl these men were supposed to be protecting was out in the open, leaning against the stern, scanning the water and the land. He took in her athletic figure and the side profile of her face, and his breath hitched. She truly was beautiful; it wasn't a trick of the light or of distance. Sokka decided to let her be. He'd be done with his mission and off the ship before she even knew of his presence.

He returned noiselessly to the middle of the ship, climbed the lookout tower again, only partially this time. He shimmied across to the second deck from the top on the central command tower, where he knew the captain or the ranking officer would be at this time. Nudging the door, he sighed in relief when he found that it was open.

Sokka slipped inside the room and rapidly scanned his surroundings. Three officers were playing cards on a table, their backs turned to him, and the highest ranking officer (he could tell from how the armor ranged from stupid to ornate and stupid) was speaking in a low voice with a man he assumed to be a navigator, who was frantically pointing at a chart laid on a table. He grinned. There was only one way in or out of this command room, which meant he had the guarantee of an uninterrupted date with these 5 wonderful officers.

Before any of them realized he'd made it into the room, Sokka rolled a pellet into the middle of the room and locked the door behind him. The pellet quickly hissed out a haze of smoke, filling the enclosed space and causing the officers to swear and choke and squint as a disgusting, ashy cloud blurred their eyes, filled their mouths and irritated their lungs. Memorizing their positions, Sokka attacked the card players first, knife in one hand, club in the other. He buried his knife in the chest of the right hand officer while leaping onto the head of the middle one. He knocked that man on the ground, pinned between Sokka and the chair, and dispatched him with a smash of his club to the face. Whipping to his left, he let go of the knife, he kicked out a leg, destabilizing the cursing officer on the left, and bounded up to his feet to grab and force the head of the unfortunate soul against the desk with his free hand. With a thick and sickening _crack_ , the last of the card players was dealt with.

He knew the navigator and the captain had moved from their original positions, but the loud swearing and panicked voices filled in the blank for him. Knife in one hand, club in the other, Sokka jumped to where the navigator was and smashed his knee with the club, eliciting what would have been a pained yell if Sokka hadn't wrapped a wiry arm around the man's neck and clotheslined him headfirst into the ground, snapping his neck. Jumping from his back onto his feet, he quickly located the Captain. By now, much of the smoke had dissipated, flowing out of the room through cracks in the doors and windows, and both could see each other. He made out the features of the captain – a man probably in his late 40s, with a round belly and little apparent aptitude for battle. The fear in his eyes testified to that. Sokka grinned wolfishly, his face etched into a horrifying mask fit for a demon.

"P-p-please. Y-you're him, r-right? The W-w-wolf?" The panic in the man's voice, interrupted by coughing, fed a dark, ravenous part of Sokka's heart. "I-I-I'll give you anything. J-just let me live. You- you can t-take the girl instead!"

The voice of the Wolf made the Captain's heart freeze. No one ever mentioned what he sounded like – no one who'd heard him speak, anyway. Everyone who had was dead. "And what, precisely, would I want with the girl?" The words came out guttural and playful, like that of a sadistic carnivore toying with its meal. The captain gulped so loudly he thought it might be heard in the Capital.

"She's the Princess. The Fire Lord's d-daughter. J-just take her and l-let me live. Please. I b-beg you."  
This was news to Sokka. His brain worked furiously, trying to work out the most effective way to make use of this information. In the meantime, the Nightwolf had a meal in front of him he fully intended to play with.

"Tsk tsk. Is this what passes for royal security in the Fire Nation? I just dealt with seven of your guards outside and four officers in here. I don't know the Fire Lord personally, but I'm afraid if I let you live now, I think you might die a death a thousand times worse when they find out how you let the Wolf devour their sweet, innocent princess. Maybe I'm doing you a favor. I think whatever I have in store for you is more merciful than what the Fire Lord'll do if he ever sees you again." Sokka laughed, a deranged noise that came out like a bark from a canine. The captain cringed to hear it.

"We'll all desert. W-we won't e-ever go back to the Cap-p-pital. Please. No one will ever k-know."

"You're going to die, Captain. You can die quivering like a coward, or you can die a man, on your feet. It's up to you, but my advice? You might stand a chance in combat. Shit, maybe, by some miracle, I'll trip and fall on my knife, and you'll live. Maybe they'll pin a medal to your chest for it. I'm giving you a shot at glory." Nothing in the Nightwolf's tone gave the captain any hope that a positive outcome was likely.

The captain nearly vomited, hearing the tortured laugh of this demon in front of him. His begging re-intensified, taking on a different tack. "Please! I have a family! A wife…. two sons! Please! Don't leave them without a f-father!"

As soon as he said it, he knew he'd curried no favor with the terror. Something in those azure eyes steeled even more, and the captain knew there was no mercy in them.

"I had a family too. And you ash maker filth took her away from me." It was the last hiss the captain would ever hear.

With a leap as fast as lightning, the wolf was upon his prey, making quick work of the cowardly captain, tearing him to shreds so suddenly the man had no time to scream.


	2. Insurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka decides to put an ace up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I use maps of the Avatar world I found posted by Werthead on his blog Atlas of Ice and Fire, which focuses mostly on GRRM's Game of Thrones series. The maps are immensely helpful in situating ourselves in the Avatar world, especially for visual people like me who need to see to understand.

**Chapter II – Insurance**

_"Sokka, no!" Katara cried out, bitterly. Gran-Gran put an arm around her shoulder, comforting her granddaughter. She looked sadly at her grandson and the steely resolve in his eyes. She knew there was no changing his mind._

" _I have to, Katara. I can't stay here anymore." He looked at his sister, sadly. "It's just too much. Everywhere I look, I see her."_

_"Then see her! Why do you want to forget her? Forget us? Forget me!" Tears were flowing down her cheeks, and the sight would have made Sokka cry once upon a time, too. His heart was dry. There were no tears left for him to spill._

_"I won't forget you. You're my family. I'll drop by, every now and then, check in with you, make sure you're doing okay. You're stronger than me, Katara. You can continue to lead them, guide them. You've got Gran-Gran with you to help you do it. You don't need me."_

" _I'd never admit it to you, Sokka," Katara said, choking back a sob, "but I've always needed you. You're my big brother. You're my hero. I hate you and I tease you and I make fun of you but I've never been without you. How can you abandon us like this?"_

" _Because I can't do it from here, Katara. Not around all this. You'll want me to be a better man. I'll think of her and want to be a better man, and if I become a better man, I'll never do what I have to do now."_

_"Is it wrong to be a better man? She would have wanted it for you!" she shouted, fury, frustration and heartache in her voice. Why couldn't he just see? She was her friend too. She would never want this for Sokka._

_Sokka picked up his bag and began to walk away, but before he left through the door, he turned around to face his sister. "No. It's not wrong to be a better man. But I have to be a terrible one so that everyone here can have the chance to be better than me."_

* * *

Sokka finished his work and scraped the blood off his weapons. Behind him was pure carnage. Five bodies that had once been men lay in various states of ruin, dead by his hand in under a minute.

 _Might be a record. Normally takes longer_ , he thought.

Sokka would have considered this mission successful and absconded from the boat, but he couldn't shake what the Captain had told him – the Fire Nation princess was on board this ship.

He couldn't leave just yet. The mission parameters had changed. You didn't get chances at trimming dynastic trees every day.

If the girl was on the stern, Sokka figured he could attack her swiftly enough and escape from the ship, but something nagged at him. This could be a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. He needed an ace up his sleeve. Insurance.

The idea came to him like a thundering revelation. Fire Nation ships used fire to travel. Combustion engines. He grinned. Never mind that the insurance would result in his death too, if he wasn't careful. He knew longevity wasn't part of the career bundle.

Sokka resolved to do it. He knew the fuel engine would be somewhere below deck. If all else failed, rigging the ship for explosion would take everyone aboard to oblivion. Even if he failed in striking down the princess, his sabotage would do it for him. He didn't have to plan around survival. It would be nice enough, if he did. Was he prepared to die here for his mission?

Planning every movement to maximize killing efficiency left very little time to consider one's own mortality, but Sokka lingered on the subject anyway. _Where better than here? What better cause could you die for but to strike a blow to the ash makers from which they'd never recover?_ he thought. If this path he'd chosen had only one type of bitter end, he wasn't sure he could ask for one more bittersweet than this.

* * *

On the deck, Azula's misgivings grew. Worryingly, the deck had become quiet. Even on a ship so large as this, she expected the noise of guards chatting, or the thumps of their footsteps on floorboards. Instead, it was as quiet as the grave. The thought sent a shiver down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold of the tundra.

She turned away from the stern railing and walked back to the middle of the ship. Whatever she was expecting, it didn't prepare her for what she saw. Two guards lay near the base of the crow's nest pillar, one crushed as if by a falling rock, and the other with a gaping wound between his collarguard and helmet. Blood had pooled everywhere, staining the floor of the deck, and Azula had to sidestep the large puddle in disgust, barely avoiding stains on her richly tanned leather boots.

There was more carnage further towards the bow. She saw three other guards strewn about, their bodies in various states ruination. A strange noise caught her attention by the portside railing; when she drew closer to investigate, she found a rope tied to the railing, suspending the body of the hung guard against the hull of the ship.

Princess Azula had never been intimidated. Where others felt fear, she felt a thrill. Where others saw an insurmountable problem, she saw infinite solutions. The Nightwolf had come. He was here. Danger became opportunity.

Part of her was excited to have any action at all. Everything that'd gone wrong on this voyage had been so boring in consequence. Her eyes lit up at the prospect of mishap that promised thrills instead.

Formulating an assumption off her knowledge of the Nightwolf's modus operandi, she climbed the stairs leading up the command tower to the captain's command deck. She opened the door gingerly, as if expecting her enemy to be around the corner, but nothing jumped out at her immediately. Initially the room looked empty, but when she stepped through the entryway, the gruesome scene became clear to her, and she knew her instincts were correct. The Captain lay dead, his torso shredded with knife wounds, in a pool of his own blood. The navigator was nearby with a shattered knee and a broken neck.

To her left, one officer – the First Mate, if she recalled - slumped over a table with a gaping knife wound in the middle of his chest. There were two other officers, one whose face was ruined from blunt force trauma, and another whose head had been violently bashed against the table, spattering blood all over an unfinished card game. Coins from the betting pot had fallen onto the floor of the deck, where they'd become coated and slick in the blood of the dead naval officers. Azula saw the brass coins glint even as they became caked in a drying crimson.

Azula's excitement only increased. She'd never liked the Captain anyway, and his subordinates were even bigger buffoons. The Nightwolf had torn through them with ease. Judging by the frozen expression of terror on the dead captain, however, Azula would have guessed that he'd been unfortunate enough to speak to the Nightwolf before being devoured by him.

A weaker person would have been overcome by fear. Azula saw only opportunity. Inaugurations and royal duties be damned; she could capture one of the most wanted fugitives of Fire Nation. The Wolf's head on a platter would please Father more than anything; it would stave off his incessant demands for her marriage, secure her claim to her father's throne over Zuko, and win her the respect of the fool generals of her father's court who doubted her competency simply because of her gender. This opportunity felt so real that she ached to reach out and touch it, as if it was just at the tip of her fingers.

She left the room immediately, bounding down the flight of stairs to the next level. She wondered if the Wolf had already left, but a creeping feeling hinted that the man was still prowling somewhere on this ship. Perhaps he was aware of her presence. She found the idea of being bait to lure the Wolf rather titillating. Her mind raced, debating strategies and avenues of actions as she descended to the fourth level of the command tower. Barging through the entrance, she found Lieutenant Zai, commander of her personal guard, going over tomorrow's shifts and patrol plans with two subordinates.

"Lieutenant!" she barked imperiously.

The hulking guard, dressed in dragon armor, spun and clicked his heels together, making a fist with one hand and conjoining it to his palm, giving a bow as a sign of respect to his charge. "Princess, what is your will?"

"Zai, don't tell me you didn't hear anything two floors above."

"We did, Princess, but, ah... there's often noise like that from the command room, the ship officers are known to enjoy alcohol after hours…" he trailed off, but he realized he'd missed something and the Princess was interrogating him about his failure. "My Princess, what do you command? Is something the matter?"

Azula resisted the urge to melt Zai's face with her fire. One of the issues she found with being a genius was that nearly everyone else, in comparison, seemed distressingly stupid. She put her annoyance aside; right now, there was a golden opportunity at hand. If the Lieutenant could make up for his carelessness here, she'd consider not giving him a demotion and a reprimand. This kind of incompetence from a royal guard…

"Yes, you idiot. Two floors above you are the bodies of Captain Zhang and his first mate and three other officers. Below on deck are six dead members of our guard. Despite the presence of a Lieutenant of the Royal Guard whom I had formerly believed to be competent at his job, the Wolf is here on this ship, killing freely. I want him found and I want him alive. Rouse the guard and the ship's crew and search the ship from top to bottom."

A shadow of fear passed over the Lieutenant's face, but Azula smiled - she knew it was fear of her, not fear of the Nightwolf. Surely the Lieutenant was cursing his own carelessness and praying that the Princess would forgive his slip-up. To his credit, he did not hesitate in carrying out her orders immediately. With a bark of his voice, the Lieutenant's companions sprang to attention immediately. Lieutenant Zai issued orders, and with a snappy salute, the subordinate officers rushed to wake their commands and start the search.

Azula smirked. Exercising fear and authority never failed to please her. "Accompany me, Lieutenant. Let's see if we can't find the Wolf ourselves," she said. The look on her face was one of mixed glee and determination.

* * *

Sokka had made his way below deck and past the mess and bunkrooms of the ship's crew. It wasn't too difficult - most of the crew was sleeping and only a few crew members were playing card games or singing songs in the mess. He peered around a corner to a dimly lit hallway with a guard standing at attention by a door. The hall was lit in a faded blood red light, bathing everything in a gradient of crimson and creating dark shadows. He pulled a pebble from his belt and threw it right past the guard's ear and into the wall behind him, where it made a sharp _tink_ noise. The guard whipped his head around in surprise, and it was distraction enough for Sokka. The wiry Water Tribesman bounded down the hallway noiselessly and swung his club into the back of the guard's head, knocking him out immediately. He pushed open the now-unguarded door gently, peering through the crack. Two men, both unarmored and unarmed, were laboring inside, inspecting machines and reading gauges with their backs turned to the door. Sokka surmised that they were engineers, not soldiers.

He made quick work of the engineer and his assistant. Sokka didn't bother killing them – they'd be out cold long enough for the fuse to explode, at which point nobody's survival would be of any importance. He dragged the unconscious guard into the room too, making sure to leave no bodies for passer-by to find. As he worked, Sokka's senses told him that without the captain and navigator at the helm, the ship was distancing itself from the coast a little, steaming ahead without guidance along a current that was slowly dragging them away from land. He knew that if he had to make an escape, he'd have to commandeer an emergency raft - the swim would be impossible from this distance in the early October waters.

Sokka pulled out one of his bombs from his belt and began to reconfigure it. He had a special waterproof pouch in which he kept some powder and niter, among the last of his stores from a previously raided ship. After his first few raids yielded those kinds of products, Sokka had been able to craft a number of ingenious tools – smoke pellets, firebombs, toxic gas shells, and flashbangs among them. They'd been invaluable in his missions. He rigged some of the firebombs together, set a moderately long fuse to them, and began to count down. He gave himself ten minutes to get off the ship.

A commotion coming from the end of the hallway roused his attention. The game was up - someone had found a body or raised an alarm. They knew he was on the ship, but it was no matter. Not as long as his ace up the sleeve remained undetected.

Sokka slipped back out of the room and into a shadowy corner, watching the guards and ship crew run to the deck in varying states of battle readiness. Some were in full dress, and others looked like they'd slipped on a helmet and a breastplate over their sleeping pajamas. Finally, the stream of guards emptied out, but now Sokka was hemmed in. If most of them were on deck, in the cargo hold, or searching the command tower, getting to an emergency raft would be difficult.

 _Focus, Sokka,_ he thought. _Because if you don't, you're going to die_. Sokka felt an iota of fear in his mind, but he forced it out. He was ready to die down here, as long as the Princess sank with him too. Guilty thoughts came unbidden to him – _what would Katara think? What would Gran-Gran do?_ It would break their hearts when they realized that this time, Sokka wouldn't return. He already hadn't seen them in three months, but he'd sent a letter to Katara a week ago. There'd be no more letters. No more visits. Something in him wavered, momentarily, imagining the tears and sorrow welled up in the blue eyes of his sister and grandmother. He shoved it aside quickly, steeling himself for the possibility of the end.

The hatch.

There had been a hatch atop the crow's nest. There was already a ladder to the deck, so the hatch could only lead below deck. The lookouts must have used it for changes of shift without having to go to the deck first. He just had to find the entryway down here.

The noises at the end of the hallway seemed to fade in distance, as if the guards were checking in every direction except this one. Sokka detached himself from the shadow, a dark mass unjoining itself from darkness, and snuck his way back down the hallway. If the lookout hatch led down straight below, it would be a little behind him. Close to the mess and the bunkhouse.

He snaked his way through a set of hallways and corners, moving from shadow to shadow like a phantom in the dark. Around the third corner, he heard two voices, muttering to each other - they were ship's crew, not the guards, and from the tenor of their conversation, both seemed irritated that they'd been woken up for some unknown reason, told to keep watch here.

Sokka ended their frustration permanently with two quick slices of his bone knives. They were dead before they hit the ground.

Finally, adjacent to the mess and an armory room, he found it. It was small - so small he could have mistaken it for a closet, but when he pushed the door open, he saw a ladder inside a small cylindrical room with an extremely high ceiling and a ladder leading to a hatch at the top. _This is it,_ he thought.

He sheathed his weapons and climbed quickly. When he made it to the top, he undid the circular knob that closed the hatch with a free hand, and pushed on it slowly.

It didn't matter. The thing must not have been oiled in ages. It let out a creak - not a very loud one, but to Sokka, he was sure they heard it as far away as the Northern Water Tribe.

He pushed with all his weight, throwing open the hatch. He pushed off with his powerful legs, leaping through the entrance onto the circular platform of the crow's nest. There was a guard out here, and he'd spotted him. _Fuck_.

Sokka kicked the hatch closed and unsheathed his knife and his club. The guard took two steps around the platform, keeping the pillar in between them. Sokka had to take him out quickly or else he'd catch everyone else's attention.

It was already too late. The guard shot a firebolt from his fist around the pillar, aiming to catch Sokka in the face. He dodged it, snaking around the pillar for cover, but the damage was done. He heard exclamations from below, and he knew his position was compromised.

The firebender kept a up a barrage of firebolts, some from the left, some on the right, trying to keep Sokka on the opposite side of the pillar. _Fuck it. Time to go loud_ , he thought.

Letting the firebender hem him in behind the pillar with his fire attacks, Sokka ducked and pulled a flashbang out from his pouch, rolling it across underneath the firebender's attacks and by his feet. The fool, too confident that he'd trapped Sokka, didn't notice until the grenade touched his feet. Sokka covered his ears.

With a loud bang and a crack, the flashbang exploded, blinding the firebender and making him trip. Sokka took advantage of the man's fall and jumped on him without hesitation, slipping a knife into the cracks of his armor and finishing him quickly.

There was now a commotion below him on deck. Every guard had heard, and now escape would be nigh impossible. Still, he had to try. Sokka wheeled away from the man's corpse and threw a smoke pellet downwards as, for the second time that night, he vaulted from the crow's nest to the deck down below.

The pellet cracked and let out its smoke before he made contact with the guard he intended to crush on the ground, and Sokka jumped quickly off the fallen man, avoiding his blinded comrades in the confusion of the smoke and rushing to the port side of the ship where he'd seen an emergency raft suspended along the hull.

He halted in his tracks as a fireball of searing blue flames shot past his right ear, originating from where he intended to go. Sokka pulled out his weapons and dropped into a stance.

The smoke subsided, and he found himself surrounded on all sides by armed guards. Directly in front of him was another officer, a man with a dragon's helmet and an ornate cuirass with matching dragon-shaped pauldrons. He was tall and hulking, bigger than Sokka in height and breadth. His heavy armor looked impenetrable, and the man's gaze held bloody murder. Yet somehow, by far, he was the least interesting of the two people that captured his notice.

The other was the girl - no, the Princess. Now that he had a better chance to look at her, she was shorter than he'd first thought, maybe only a few inches above five feet in height, but her athletic frame made her seem taller. The most striking thing about her were her amber-gold eyes, which stood out against her pale face. Even though the night was cold, she didn't have much of a blush. Her regal features were framed by raven locks, and she wore a fitted winter coat over her robes, which, though richly made, were surprisingly practical for someone of her status. She had leather boots on, which was oddly workmanlike of her. Sokka had expected heels or a slipper. Her features caught him off guard.

 _She looks like her_ , his mind uttered. His own thoughts turned to treason, but he shook them away. No, the resemblance was passing - the cheekbones, and something about the lips made him glance twice, but the Princess' eyes were sharper and hawk-like, her nose smaller and thinner, her eyebrows finer, her jaw more angular... and that smug smirk on her face was alien to him.

Readying his club in one hand, and his long knife in the other, he lowered his stance, preparing to hold his ground. He turned his attention back to the guard and shouted, "nice fire! I've never seen blue before. You'll make a nice addition to my kill list."

* * *

For some reason, the fact that he'd believed the blue fire came from Lieutenant Zai and not her irritated Azula far more than any other wisecrack, quip, or threat the Nightwolf could have issued. Her smirk vanished instantly. Even the Lieutenant had been caught unaware, exchanging a nervous glance with the Princess, as if he was afraid she'd torch him for the other man's insolence.

Even worse, the Nightwolf buffoon had somehow goaded Lieutenant Zai into responding. "Uh... that... that wasn't me."

Azula saw of look of confusion pass over the Nightwolf's painted features. Now that she had a chance to see him in the flesh, he surprised her. For some reason, she'd expected someone shorter, someone more compact, like the shadowy assassins her father employed to keep the nobility of the Fire Nation in line. Instead, the Nightwolf was actually somewhat lanky. He had warpaint on his face, in grey, white and black streaks, but there were red flecks all over it from the blood and viscera he'd spilled during his romp aboard her ship, and his dark hair was shaved on the sides and long on top, tied behind his head in a little wolf's tail. His eyes were startlingly, shockingly blue. They took her aback, as if nothing should ever be that blue in the first place. It was almost unnatural.

She felt excitement rising. Perhaps this trip would be fun, after all. She'd have a new toy to play with on her way to Whale Tail Island and back home. Oh, the myriad ways she could make him scream...

His irreverent, mocking voice shook her out of her daydream. "What? Stop fucking around with me, dragon-man. You're wearing the cool armor, you look like a villain out of a children's story. That was you! You expect me to believe that Miss Fancy-Pants over there was the one popping off blue fireballs?" The Wolf's voice startled her. The man wasn't even trying to take an intimidating tone - the stories made him sound raspy and guttural, but this... this was the voice of a _boy. A schoolyard bully_. Someone her age.

"The fire was mine, you insolent savage," Azula sneered, hiding her internal aggravation. _How dare this buffoon assume that my blue fire belongs to someone else?_

"You?" it was the Nightwolf's turn to act shocked. "No way! You're just a... well, you're..." he made a general outline of Zai's hulking figure and then of her petite frame, as if to say _how in the world could it be you?_

Azula, who had spent so much time on self-control and cultivating an air of regal detachment, found herself teetering dangerously close to the edge of uncontrollable rage. Somehow, this filthy primitive was pushing her every button.

"Lieutenant. Take this man into custody." she said, trying her best to sound bored. Somehow, she knew she'd failed. The Nightwolf had an idiot grin plastered over his face, but there was a intelligent maliciousness to it, as if his jests and mockery were calculated beforehand.

"Princess." the Lieutenant growled in affirmation. He stepped forward, unsheathing a jian sword in one hand and blazing orange flames in the other. The guards surrounding the Nightwolf tightened in formation, creating a circle of battle.

The Nightwolf smiled and twirled his club in his hands cockily. "Let's see what you're made of, tin can."

The Lieutenant roared at the provocation and shot a firebolt at him, which the Water Tribesman easily dodged. Azula was impressed by his speed - he was faster than he seemed, and incredibly in control of his long limbs. There was no wasted motion, no unnecessary flailing.

This continued for a while - Lieutenant Zai seemed content to try and shoot the man down with firebolts, but it didn't even serve to tire him. He just danced around every attack, smiling like an idiot while he did it. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Lieutenant, I suggest trying something else. It's obvious to everyone aboard the ship, including your opponent, that your current strategy isn't working," Azula said with a yawn.

The Nightwolf's mockery and the Princess's goading was a bit much for Zai. With a mighty yell, he charged in towards the smaller man, trying to overpower him quickly and end the fight, but the Nightwolf had expected it. As Zai charged in with a leap, swinging the jian over his head and casting a fireball directly at the Nightwolf's face, Sokka ran towards him and threw himself into a slide, skidding underneath the firebolt and throwing off the Lieutenant's leap. He swung his club in an arc directly over his forehead... and into the Lieutenant's unguarded groin.

Zai let out an inhuman scream as he tumbled mid-leap and dropped the jian in pain. He came to a halt on the deck, on his side, holding his groin with both his hands and making animalistic braying noises.

Sokka a mock-wincing laugh. "Oof. Right in the family jewels. I hope you had a chance to put them to use, Lieutenant, because I don't think you're going to get a chance to use them again." His laughter turned darker, more barking, like a yowls of a jackal. "In fact, let me save your wife the disappointment."

He walked over to the man, yanked the dragon helm off his head, and caved his skull in with three brutal blows.

Azula stared at him, wide eyed. Somehow the stories didn't do him justice. The man was ferocious and grim, and he was absolutely merciless. She felt a flicker of flame in her chest, like her spirit had recognized someone kindred.

She realized he was now facing her, pacing back and forth slowly, like a predator patrolling outside the home of his prey. His eyes were fixed on hers, and she felt the same thrill of excitement shoot down her spine. This was going to be fun.

"Want to try your luck, Princess? I'm interested in seeing that blue fire again. You sure you're not a waterbender in denial?"

"I'm going to put you in the hold and play with you until you never joke again, peasant. Then I'll drag you in front of my father in chains," said Azula maliciously. Her mouth widened into a smirk as she entered the battle circle and took her stance.

"You'd get me that close to daddy, Princess? And here I thought I'd have to work so hard to get within stabbing distance of him." With that, Sokka took the offensive, feinting left and dashing right to attack the Princess's weak side.

Azula sniffed out what he was planning quickly. She was moderately impressed - if intentional, the savage was deliberately targeting her right side, which meant he could tell she was left handed. She let him get close.

Sokka used his height and reach advantage to launch strikes at the Princess from positions that put her in awkward stances, leaving him free to reach her with impunity, but he'd played into Azula's hand. He hadn't seen her quickness up close, and when she spun away faster than he expected, he was caught off guard as she launched a barrage of blue fire attacks. Unlike the Lieutenant, who was only interested in hitting Sokka where he stood, the Princess launched her attacks trying to hem the man in, forcing him to go where she wanted him to be. Every time she forced him onto uneven footing, she launched another attack to force him onto worse footing. He was off balance and on the retreat.

Sokka gritted his teeth. She was, by far, the strongest firebender he'd ever come across. He'd gravely underestimated the girl's abilities, and even though his mocking act was only an act, he still hadn't expected her to be this proficient. As another attack threw him off balance and forced him to the edge of the ring, he corrected himself. _Not proficient. She's a master_.

 _Looks like the insurance plan will pay off,_ he thought bitterly. For once, just once, Sokka had to admit that he was overmatched. This girl was too much for him. He steeled himself to hold out to the very end. If he wasn't going to make it off this ship, fine. He'd die happy knowing that this woman wouldn't, either. He began to count. "Two," he muttered, mostly to himself. The Princess overheard.

_Two?_

Azula's smirk turned into a full blown grin as she realized that her opponent was no match for her. She decided to have a little fun before concluding this fight. She spun around, kicking her leg into a semi circle, shooting a cutting blade of blue flames that forced the Nightwolf to jump over. But where she expected him to jump backwards, he jumped forwards. The move caught her by surprise; she'd expected his self-preservation instinct to force a retreat, not an advance.

Sokka saw an opportunity to reverse his fortunes. Catching her surprise, he flung his boomerang past her face. It whirled so quickly by that Azula didn't even register what he'd thrown - but no matter, he'd missed. Or so she thought. He launched a ferocious offensive, trying to force her off balance and target her right side again. Now, Azula knew it was intentional, and she was fully impressed. This was one of the most deadly non-bender warriors in the world, she was sure of it. No matter, she still easily parried his attacks, and his offensive stalled out. Again he muttered to himself, only so that he and the Princess heard. "One."

_One?_

Too late, she realized that his offensive was never meant to hurt her, just to delay her. She felt a sharp crack behind her left knee and she cried out in pain as a sharp metal object - the one he'd thrown past her face - somehow returned to crash into her leg. Her left leg turned to jelly below the knee, and she forced herself to balance on her right side. Sokka saw this and moved in for the kill. Perhaps there'd be enough time...

But she anticipated that he would go for the finishing stroke. As he leapt towards her, club intending to finish the boomerang's job, she let herself collapse on her knee and fell to the ground. His leap now took him over her, and as it did, she punched both her fists, ablaze with blue fire, directly into his chest and stomach.

Sokka hadn't felt pain like this before. Her flames reached through his coat and into his skin, and he felt like the areas she touched were melting. He could have sworn he heard his skin fizzle and bubble like boiling water. The wind was knocked out of him, and as he skidded to a halt and tried to pick himself up, all the energy drained out of his limbs.

Azula picked herself up and hobbled over to her fallen enemy. Perspiration had begun to streak through his warpaint, and she could see almond colored skin underneath the grey and white dye. His eyes were still defiant to the last... and somehow gleaming. "Thirty," he whispered.

 _Thirty?_ A sharp panic shot through Azula's mind. _I've missed something._

Without betraying her thoughts, she grabbed the man by the scruff of his neck and knelt by him. Their eyes met, amber on blue, and two foes studied each other carefully.

The Princess broke the silence first. "I'm going to take you back with me to the Capital, savage. My father will be the one to execute you, but I promise you'll be begging for death long before we get there," she hissed.

To her surprise, the man just laughed. "Princess... we're both already dead." His laughter became louder, more inhuman, almost hysterical.

 _What?_ "What the fuck is so funny, savage?"

His eyes gleamed with manic joy. "Zero," he hissed in response.

As if in response, a loud explosion erupted below deck. The ship gave a large groan and creak and began to shake violently. Azula's eyes widened as she realized her grave miscalculation. The man threw them all off guard, distracted them with insolence and showmanship so that he could drag out the fight and buy enough time for whatever it was he'd done below deck to occur. Refocusing her glare on the man, she shook him by his collar and screamed, "what did you do?!"

"Finished my job," he said, with a satisfied smile, just before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he lost consciousness.

Everything around Azula exploded in flames, and every mechanical part of the ship started to detonate in a chain of explosions. There was a resounding blast, and the ship entirely ripped in half from the force of the detonation. Everyone on board was flung haphazardly into the ocean. Azula lost consciousness in the air, before her body hit the water, and the royal barge sunk to a fiery grave under the icy ocean along with all the lost souls aboard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger, guys 😊. Just for reference, if you're a little confused at Sokka's cryptic references to a lost character, don't be - she's OC.
> 
> This iteration of the Fire Nation is sort of based on a hodgepodge of China, Feudal Japan, and Achaemenid/Sassanian Persia.


	3. Flotsam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Katara goes under the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is by far the weirdest chapter in this story just because it's some 1500+ words while other chapters later on go well into 10k+ territory. Ah well. Like I said, I developed a more consistent style about 7-8 chapters in.

**Chapter III – Flotsam**

_It was taunting her. She was sure of it._

_Look at its beady little eyes. It's practically mocking me, she thought._

_Enough. She'd put it in its place._

_Her brow furrowed in concentration, Katara focused on her breathing, willing the currents around the fish to cease movement. Stilling the waters, she created a ball and lifted the fish out of the water, guiding it into the confines of her canoe and into a basket._

" _Ha! Got you." she exclaimed triumphantly._

_Her brother, sitting next to her, looked thoroughly unimpressed. The girl next to him, however, was clapping cheerfully._

" _Good job, Katara! Spirits, you're so talented. You should have saved some for your brother."_

_The girls giggled conspiratorially, but Sokka was having none of it. He stood up, masculine pride challenged._

_"Hey, I don't need any fancy magic or water tricks to catch fish. Watch and learn, girls," he said._

_Sokka grabbed his bone spear and looked about the canoe, trying to spot a suitable target. His eye settled on one and he trained his spear on it, watching its every move. He was fully concentrated on it, and when he felt he had the patterns of its movement down, he struck._

_Or at least, he tried to. Sokka's foot slipped and he fell headfirst into the water, chattering as he came back up._

_Back on the canoe, the two girls were laughing raucously. Sokka turned red, temper ready to blow. He clambered back aboard the canoe, and he was about to unleash a round of invective at his sister when the other girl wrapped her arms around him, soaked as he was with frigid water._

_"I still think you're a great hunter, Sokka." She gave him a soft peck on the lips._

_All his anger disappeared, and Katara was pretty sure he had a goofy grin on his face for hours afterwards._

_Katara looked at the pair in faux-disgust, but in reality, her heart leapt for joy for her brother. Sokka deserved this happiness. "Get a room, you two. And not on_ _**my** _ _canoe, for spirits sake, or I'll throw you both overboard."_

* * *

Katara woke up with a jolt. She rubbed her eyes with cold hands and sighed. The first rays of dawn had barely peaked over the horizon, but she knew trying to nab a few more hours of sleep would be futile, especially after the dream she'd just had.

_When was the last time I dreamed about Sokka and her? It seems like it's been ages._

In his hurry to escape from his memories, Sokka almost wiped her memory too. Sometimes she struggled to remember the details. Her friend's face was always clear, always preserved, but there were times where she felt like the memory of her voice was slipping away from Katara's mind. The dreams weren't welcome, exactly, but they preserved the sound of her voice. For that she was grateful.

Sighing, she got up and readied herself for the day. Gran-Gran was running low on fish, and Katara knew they hadn't enough salted leftovers to last more than a week. She'd have to fish and replenish their stocks. Preparing herself for the frigid September morning, Katara wrapped herself in a warm blue coat that sported a hood lined with fur. She made the trek from the village to the bay, where her canoe, among others, was moored to the beach. She prepped the ship and gathered the oars, sparing one glance back at her village before pushing the canoe out and quickly hopping aboard.

She didn't bother rowing the ship; her waterbending had come along proficiently since those days where she struggled to hold fish in tiny water bubbles, and navigation was a simple matter of will for her. She could travel faster than a team of rowers, although she was always careful on the open sea. The chances were slim, but if a passer by merchant ship - or worse, a Fire Navy scout - saw a waterbender, she could spell doom for the entire tribe.

She had traveled several miles outside the bay and caught several fish, including a small polar shark, when she noticed something odd about the water as she bent it. There was an oily sheen, and the sun's rays reflected rainbow-like colors off the surface of the water. It would have been pretty if it wasn't for the smell: a sickly sweet combination that assaulted Katara's nose and made her gag. Whatever it was, it was strong.

Whatever it was turned out to be an increasing amount of debris. All thoughts of fishing gone, Katara maneuvered through the flotsam, picking apart at the waste. Then she saw it.

In the middle of the ocean, a fire was raging. A large oil patch had leaked all over the water and gave fuel to the blaze. Debris was strewn over the ocean, and there were bodies floating everywhere. She could see shark fins trailing through the mess, picking away at the dead. All of the corpses were unarmored, wearing Fire Nation regalia. Some were in various states of undress, as if they hadn't had time to get ready before whatever it was that happened to them.

 _Is this…. did Sokka do this?_ She knew full well what her brother did; everyone in the village did. Many of the boys and young men considered him a hero. But no one had seen Sokka's handiwork up close. If this was it, Sokka was further lost to her than she could ever have thought. _All this destruction and death._ Katara had less love for the Fire Nation than most in her tribe, and most of her tribe despised the Fire Nation, but even she felt a twinge of guilt. Surely there was a better way than this watery, sad end. A second thought struck her like a bolt of lightning.

_Did he get away? Is he here? Did he die?_

Panic welled up in Katara's throat and she fought off tears. No, Sokka was smart. He'd have a way of getting himself off the ship in time, surely. And maybe this wasn't even his work. Maybe there was an accident at sea, and…

Her thoughts came to an abrupt halt when she saw a lone bone knife buried in a floating wood barrel, its handle wrapped in blue cloth in the manner of their tribe. The panic only rose higher, threatening to choke her.

She furiously maneuvered the canoe through the debris, trying to look for a body that resembled her brother. She found nothing. All of them were Fire Nation thus far. She had the horrible realization that some bodies must have sank down to the ocean floor, or were trapped in the wreckage of the ship, wherever it may rest below.

Katara wanted to scream. _Not like this. Sokka couldn't leave us like this._ But deep inside, she knew the path her brother had chosen could well end in this manner. _Focus, Katara. If Sokka needs your help, he'll never get it unless you calm down_. She focused on her breathing, trying to calm her heart and stomach even as they tried to throw themselves outside her body.

Preparing her senses, she dove into the frigid water.

It was cold, but only for a second. Katara manipulated the water around her to create a bubble, trapping air inside and keeping water outside. She exhaled and inhaled, strengthening the bubble, and when she was confident that she'd built an impervious one, she began to search under the waves.

Deeper and deeper she dove, past strange and unfathomable creatures. There were things here from before there were people, she knew, and she saw some things that lived in the deep dark that she knew no one had seen before. Bright colored beings, with many appendages, suction cups, translucent bodies and sharp teeth. In the far distance she saw something massive, with shimmering scales, coiling along the ocean floor. She shuddered to think that she was a transgressor in this strange world. She wanted nothing more than to go back to her realm, above the waves, but she owed it to Sokka to look.

Finally, she made it to the wreckage. She searched it thoroughly, but there were only more Fire Nation bodies - these ones all encased in elaborate armor. She dared not linger, as terrible looking things with jaws that snapped out of their bodies fed on the meal that had been gifted from above. The ship had been torn clean in two from some kind of explosion, as far as she could tell, and the two large broken halves of the ship had sunk into the ocean.

 _There's nothing here. At least... nothing the carrion-eaters left to find_.

With that disturbing thought providing her no comfort, she rose back to the surface.

When she got back on the canoe, she noticed that the oil patch wasn't entirely undisturbed. There was a line leading away from the wreckage, almost as if another ship had traveled through the slick and then drifted away. Perhaps a traveling merchant ship found the wreckage and rescued survivors? A flutter of hope rose in her chest, a flutter she dared not feed out of fear of disappointment.

She looked back at the debris. If Sokka was down there… she shuddered, thinking of the denizens of the deep. If he was, he was beyond her aid. But if, by some chance, he'd been found, she owed it to her brother to track him down.

Steeling herself, she bent the canoe away from the slick and in the direction of the other ship's trail.


	4. Armistice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ar·mi·stice  
> /ˈärməstəs/  
> noun  
> an agreement made by opposing sides in a war to stop fighting for a certain time; a truce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that the last few chapters have been grim, but I was never aiming for a purely grimdark universe where nothing good ever happens and people get their heads bashed in non-stop. This chapter is significantly lighter in tone, but the humor is still on the dark end of the spectrum.

**Chapter IV: Armistice**

"Ay, Oh, I think this one 'eres wakin' up!"

"Let's go tell the Captain. He'll want to speak to these two."

"You think we can get ransoms for dese two?"

Oh paused. "The girl, she seems important. Nobleman's daughter. She'll fetch a handsome reward from a grateful father. The man... if he is who I think he is... selling him to the right people will make us all rich men."

Someone was prodding her head, bumping it rather aggressively. Azula wanted to murder whoever was responsible. Her head was groggy and aching, and every muscle in her body felt like it had been tossed into a shredder. The bumping wasn't helping.

_Bump. Bump._

_Agni, I'm going to kill the asshole doing this to me_.

"Yeah, Oh, I think this one's awakin' up now. The water boy'll be wakin' soon too."

She willed her inner fire to set the fool ablaze, but she found that she could not manipulate it. Her hands, wrists, and feet had been expertly tied, and there was no range of motion for her to exploit her bending abilities. She resisted the urge to panic.

 _Keep a calm head, girl. You are the greatest firebender of our dynasty. You will have your opportunity_.

The bumping stopped, but Azula wanted to groan. The disquiet in her head had been dormant for so long, but now she heard the voice clearly. It was just the one, for now, but she knew the other voice would be right behind it soon enough.

_You'll need my advice if you're to make it out of this predicament. Are you really so upset to hear your own father's voice speaking to you, girl?_

She gritted her teeth. She'd always hated the voices. They'd been there since Mother left. The one presenting as her father was much too smug. _Not unlike Father himself, I suppose._ And the other… well.

She heard two sets of footsteps walk away from her. Last night's events replayed in her head at light-speed. All the memories came crashing down on her at once. She wished they hadn't.

 _Outsmarted by a filthy snow-savage. How weak_ , hissed her father's voice.

Azula wanted to protest. If anything, she'd defeated herself; she was the one who hadn't considered all possibilities. The savage had just gotten lucky.

Ozai's voice wasn't interested in her excuses and she received nothing but silence in response. Azula didn't know whether to be upset or grateful for the fact that she didn't have to carry on a conversation with non-existent voices in her head. Her joints were stiff, and her bindings limited her range of motion. Nevertheless, she knew her left knee was still in bad shape from the hit that primitive had landed on her. Looking back, she realized his entire battle strategy was rather ingenious, really, especially for a non-bender facing off against the strongest firebender in the world, but she desperately didn't want to award that man any credit.

Tightening her core, Azula flipped to her other side, lying prone as she was, and was graced by the sight of a bushy wolf's tail in her face. The soft hairs brushed her nose and tickled her, causing an involuntary jolt to travel down her spine and into her toes. She almost laughed before she realized she only knew one person with a wolf's tail.

Backing away from the man, she found the Nightwolf curled up on the other side, facing away from her. _Have we been sleeping like this the whole time_ , she thought? She picked herself up off the ground, difficult as it was, straining her core muscles. Everything in her body screamed at her to stop, but she didn't listen. Her left leg was especially indisposed. She studied her surroundings briefly, scanning the wooden cabin she found herself in. She was clearly in some kind of wooden ship, and the sloshing to-and-fro motion confirmed it. Her and the Nightwolf were contained in some kind of small brig with rather pathetic looking bars separating them from the exit doorway. Her analysis was interrupted by not-her-Father father's voice.

 _Bedding a snow savage after he beats you. Wonderful. I would be so proud_ , said the Ozai voice, slick as oil, dripping with sarcasm.

Azula wanted to punch something. When she got back to the capital, she vowed to destroy her father in a sparring duel for the insolence of his disembodied voice inside her head.

Something caught her attention - something she hadn't even noticed even when holding the Nightwolf by the scruff.

He wore a strange choker around his neck. It was pretty enough, she supposed, for a foreign, primitive trinket, but it seemed oddly feminine for someone like him. The more she found out about this man, the more her curiosity grew.

The man moved, slightly, and whispered a name she couldn't make out.

* * *

" _Sokka… Sokka, what is this?" Her voice was quizzical._

" _You know what it is, he said. It's exactly what you think it is."_

" _I…. just like the one Katara wears?" She asked._

_"Just like that. Only, hers isn't from a guy, it's just a heirloom from Gran-Gran. This one is from me to you," he replied._

" _Sokka, you know what this means, right? You know what you're asking me?"_

" _I do."_

" _Then… yes. Of course yes. With all my heart yes."_

" _Good." She'd never seen him with a bigger smile._

" _I still want the house, though. And it has to be big."_

" _Big? How big."_

" _Room for three kids."_

_He raised his eyebrow at her. "You're planning on being productive, woman."_

_She laughed and kissed him on the nose._

* * *

Whatever it was, he mumbled it again and turned around to face her. His eyes fluttered and she watched as he navigated the purgatory between consciousness and the dreamworld. Eventually, consciousness won out. His eyes opened fully.

 _Damn. Even when he's half dead and just awake from sleep, his eyes are just as blue._ Of course, Azula wasted no time in convincing herself that she was being analytical, and not admiring her erstwhile foe.

He seemed to become aware of her presence and jerked awake. Whatever movement he made, it caused him no small degree of pain; his eyes watered and he hissed as he felt the delicate skin of his chest and stomach blister and pop. Forcing himself into an upright position, he looked down at his chest. Their captors had stripped away his clothes and left him with nothing but a blue tunic underneath, which now had two conspicuous burn holes. His skin had turned a mottled shade of ugly red-brown where the Princess had punched him with her blazing fists, and the slightest aggravation caused the skin to tear and burst.

"Ouch. Looks like you ran into a hell of a firebender."

He turned his head to look at her. Azula supposed that the rage in his eyes would have made most men cower, but she only laughed.

"You seem disappointed to see me," she remarked coyly.

He didn't answer, but she could tell from the bulges in his arms that he wanted nothing more than to tear his restraints and kill her.

"Have you met our captors yet?" she asked lazily. "Not the trusting type, it would seem. It's a good thing they've got you tied up, you look like the type of man who could bash people's skulls in without a second thought. Why they've got me tied up is beyond me. After all, do I look like I could hurt anyone?" She made bashful eyes at him, mocking his impotent anger. Her sight languidly traveled over the burn marks she gave him, and a self satisfied smirk crossed her face. _I've branded him, maybe for life... however long that may be_.

To her surprise, the fire in his gaze had dampened, although his eyes had lost none of their shocking blue color as they followed her amber ones. _Damn, they really don't change._

"I have second thoughts."

 _Well, that was unexpected. He speaks_.

His voice sounded different than it had last night. There was none of the bravado or swagger, nor a hint of the maliciousness he'd carried before killing Lieutenant Zai so brutally.

"About?" she replied.

"About bashing people's skulls in."

 _Surprising_. "Really? By my reckoning you killed… oh, more than a dozen people last night. Ah, wait, you sunk the whole ship, and there were 43 other people on board before you attacked, so really, you must have had 43 second thoughts. Dear me, I didn't think your snow-savage intellect could have 43 first thoughts."

Her barbs rolled off him, which she thought was no fun. "I've had second thoughts about every man I've ever killed, Princess. I even had second thoughts about trying to kill you."

"Yet you tried anyway. I can see in your eyes you still wish you'd succeeded. I can tell plain as day. You'd probably finish the job if you weren't tied up."

He turned his head to face her, and the hungry look in his eyes jolted her. "It's the least I can do to make the deaths of those 43 men of yours count for something."

Azula wasn't unnerved by much, but that might have done it.

"So… why the grudge against the Fire Nation?" she wondered aloud, pushing away the sudden tingle of nervousness she felt in her spine.

"Do you have to ask?" he replied, dryly. "I'm sure I'm not the first resistance your people have faced."

She chuckled a little at that. "The word you're looking for is 'insurgent,' Nightwolf. 'Agitator. Subversive.' Take your pick. And obviously I have to ask. I'm Fire Nation and I never get the urge to kill my compatriots. That is, unless they displease me. You know, if you hadn't killed Lieutenant Zai, I'd likely have the royal interrogators give him a thorough lashing when we got back to the Capital," she said, flippantly.

"If I hadn't killed Lieutenant Zai, he'd be a eunuch. I probably did him a favor. His wife would have hounded him to death."

Azula laughed. She was surprised at herself to find it was a genuine one. The man was funny in a deliciously dark way. The best part about it was that he wasn't trying to be. "You know, royal guard aren't allowed to marry until they retire when they're forty."

"Shame, guess he died for nothing," the Nightwolf grunted, making Azula laugh again. "To answer your question, Princess... you ash makers took something from me. And I made it my task to make sure they could never take anything from my people again."

"What on earth could your frozen tundra possibly have that we'd be interested in taking?" she asked, mockingly. "The only value I can think of is the endless snow. It would come in handy, Fire Nation summers are rather hot and the ice from the poles would be refreshing with our summer drinks..."

He glared at her. Azula knew there was something deep seated about his hatred, and while it piqued her interest, there were more pressing matters on hand.

"So, Nightwolf. Any plans for getting out of this mess?" she asked. Apparently, the savage had the power to read minds, since he had already set his plan in motion. She watched as the Wolf started to contort himself towards the boots on his feet. He winced as he strained against the restraints, trying to yank something out of the boot. Eventually he succeeded, holding a small knife between his hands and the rope. He started to move imperceptibly, grinding away at his bindings. He winced constantly, fighting against the pain of his wounds as he did so. His arms bled from where the knife scraped against the skin while whittling away at the rope.

"Surely you're going to be a gentleman and escort a lady out of her imprisonment, too?" she asked sweetly.

He was quiet for a moment, making no noise in response until he freed his own hands. At first, she saw hesitation in her eyes, but to her surprise, he started to work on her restraints.

"I have to admit, Nightwolf, I was only joking. You're doing this because…?"

 _Don't give him second thoughts, you fool_ , hissed her father's voice. She mentally smacked it into the deepest recess of her mind.

"Because right now all I know is I'm wounded and tied up on what's likely a pirate ship with only a pocketknife for defense. I need any weapon I can get. You're the biggest one on deck." She liked his analytical thinking. She felt that familiar tingling in her chest, the one she'd had last night, when she thought she'd recognized a kindred spirit. For all their differences in station and upbringing, he was strategic and calculating, much like her. She almost pointed it out, but thought better of it.

"I'm also a weapon who's likely to burn you too," she murmured, instead.

"Are you trying to give me reasons not to help you?"

"No, kindly proceed as you were."

The savage worked deftly through the ropes, quickly undoing her hands. Azula waved him off and singed through the rope on her feet, causing the fibers to snap and tear apart as the heat cut through them. She did the same for the Wolf's, and soon both of them were free. Azula made to stand up, but her knee absolutely refused to comply. She cursed as she teetered, losing her balance.

To her surprise, the Nightwolf held out his arm to steady her. She looked at him blankly, but his eyes were transfixed elsewhere, refusing to meet hers. When she'd managed to get up, holding on to a beam for support, he finally spoke.

"Can you burn down the bars?"

"Yes, but the whole room would go up in blazes and we'd likely asphyxiate before we got out."

The Nightwolf grunted in response. He walked over to the bars and examined them carefully, and then knelt to look at where they were affixed into the door of the brig. He turned around to face the Azula with a devilish grin on his face.

"Half-barrel hinges."

"Beg pardon?"

He didn't seem to hear her. He turned around, manically searching for something. His eyes lit up when he saw a discarded beam of wood. "Perfect!" he hissed, triumphantly. He jammed the wood in between the bar joints and pushed. To her surprise, the barred door was lifted out of its sockets along the hinges, and the Nightwolf was able to lift it and cast it away.

He looked back at her with the same impish smile. "Leverage." She found herself returning it inadvertently. For a savage, he was incredibly bright. Even intelligent, in a terribly low and cunning way. She found it a breath of fresh air after the incompetence of her guards and crew last night.

"Say, Nightwolf… I propose a truce of sorts while we're in this predicament together. You and I clearly make an efficient team. We can help each other out of this situation," she said.

"I don't ally with Fire Nation," came the reply. Azula sighed.

"It's not an alliance, you idiot. You don't have to trust me and I don't have to trust you, but for as long as our goals are mutually aligned, we may as well call it… an armistice of sorts. You need a weapon and I need a crutch. Don't be stubborn after you've untied me. After we're done we can sort out who kills who, if you're really in such a rush to die," she said.

He looked at her. "I work better alone. I just need you to start roasting pirates."

"You also die easier alone," she ventured.

He seemed to consider this for a second, and then nodded. "Fine. An armistice. _For now._ " He set about searching the cabin. In a trunk, he found his club, his boomerang, and his belt, albeit empty. There were dry, green coats as well, one of which the Nightwolf quickly put on, tossing the other to Azula. His grey and white camouflaged outfit was nowhere to be found, but he dismissed the loss. He could always have Katara stitch together another, if he ever made it home again. Hell, if he made it home from this, he'd stitch it himself... with Katara's help, of course.

"Auspicious omens to grace the start of our new partnership," he muttered.

This time, it was Azula's turn to grin impishly. She started a small, blue fire in the palm of her hand, casting the dank cabin in an eerie light. Even her fire couldn't dampen his blue eyes, and her amber gaze melted into his sapphire sea.

"Let's have some fun," she laughed. The Wolf's eyes gleamed.

"Remind me again on how you're planning to hobble out of here?" he asked.

"With your help, of course," she remarked sardonically.

"Were you expecting a piggy-back ride?"

"Well, now that you mention it..." she chuckled. In response she received a set of rolled eyes. He gathered the wooden beam he'd used to unhinge the door, saw that it was a good height for her, and proffered it to Azula.

"Use it as much as you can. If it really does come down to it, I suppose I can carry you."

An errant thought in Azula's mind caused her to burst out in laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I'm rather thrilled to be the first Fire Nation royal to ride a wolf into battle. Er... not like that, mind you, you pervert."

She couldn't help but notice a slight tinge of red in his otherwise chestnut colored cheeks.

"Say, does my trusty steed have a name?" she wondered.

"He does," responded the man. Azula wasn't sure if he was being intentionally dense, or if it was just natural. She realized only a moment later that he'd admitted to being a riding animal that belonged to her. The idea made her smile.

"Will the trusty steed tell me?"

"No. Besides, I don't even know your name. Just your title."

"Well that's hardly a state secret, mind. I'm only the second most famous person in the Fire Nation. Also, it would be rather impertinent for a savage such as you to address me by my real name, so the title will have to do." She enjoyed teasing this man. It wasn't much, but these small verbal victories assuaged her damaged pride from getting outsmarted the night before.

The Nightwolf turned to look at her as he walked towards the cabin door. He opened it and peered down a wooden hallway that smelled of filth and rum.

"Let's get out of here. Maybe if we live, I'll give you a name," he murmured. "But Princess... after this, I'm going to kill you. Never forget that. We're enemies who've agreed to lay down arms, but we'll be enemies again until one of us is dead."

Azula smirked. A rematch? As if she didn't have enough motivation already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like the Pirates of the Caribbean reference I worked in there :)


	5. Imperfections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula's composure is tested by an old acquaintance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do yourself a big favor when reading this – imagine Christian Bale's Batman voice when you hear Sokka talking in this chapter. It's 1000x better this way.

**Chapter V: Imperfections**

The man gulped nervously as he stared down his nose at the club pointed directly at his chest.

"You're going to tell me who you are and where I am." The words were innocuous by themselves, but the voice that issued them – chilling, raspy like two frozen razors grinding against each other – made his blood run cold. A frightened sweat broke out on his brow.

"We-we're merchants! I s-swear it, by all the spirits-"

The blue-eyed terror holding him at club-point growled. Not the answer he wanted to hear. His interrogator grabbed him by collar of his tunic and pulled him dangerously close.

"Swear to me!"

"Oh-oh-okay please don't hurt me, we're pirates and we sometimes raid around the coast of the South Pole picking off merchants and the occasional small Fire Nation scout team and we found the wreckage of a large Fire Navy ship and we picked up all the cargo we could and we found you two survivors and oh spirits please don't hurt me, I just want to live," the man spouted off breathlessly, gripped by fear.

"You pulled me and my companion out of the water?" This time it was the woman next to the blue-eyed terror, the one with the eyes like molten gold.

"Yes, yes, the lookout saw you two together, you were holding on to each other and glowing blue and so was he, we don't know how you survived that freezing water, even the sharks wouldn't come near you…" the man's eyes were closed and his voice was barely a quiver now.

 _Holding each other? Never mind that, worry about it later_ , Sokka thought.

"What were you planning to do with us?!" he growled.

"I don't know, I swear-" the man's pleas turned to gibberish as he saw the blue eyed terror pull back his club and prepare to strike. "NO! Please, I don't know, I think the captain had plans to ransom you both in the Fire Nation Colonies, she looks like a rich and fancy type and you… you're him, aren't you? The Wolf man they all talk about? Oh spirits you're so much scarier than the stories, please don't hurt me…"

If only to shut the gibbering pirate up, Sokka punched him hard in the face, knocking the man out cold. He dropped the body from against the wall, where it now laid slumped pathetically.

His new-found ally – _not ally_ , he chastised himself – giggled next to him. Of course, the sadistic girl would love this.

"You know, you're so different when you're channeling the Nightwolf persona. You get all gruff and frightening with that ridiculous voice of yours. Does it really work on people?" she asked, smirking.

"I think it just did, didn't it?" Sokka muttered, switching his tone back to his regular one. No point in getting a sore throat trying to intimidate a girl who apparently had no fears in the world.

"Agni, people are stupid," she remarked, offhandedly. "Still, if it gets results… Really? Pirates, of all people?"

Something the man had said bothered Sokka. "What did he mean when he said we were 'holding on to each other.' And a blue glow?" He turned around and looked his enemy-turned-partner up and down. "Something you did?"

The Princess have a noncommittal shrug. The duo began to advance slowly down the narrow, dimly lit wooden hallway, hobbled by the Princess's injury and Sokka's desire to check behind every corner for a waiting enemy. It was surprisingly empty below deck, but the vessel wasn't a large one to begin with. "Beats me. I was knocked out cold, same as you. Perhaps my firebending kept me heated and you snuggled up to share the warmth, hmm? I bet it's not every day a peasant gets to curl up with a princess." Her words oozed out, warm and tingling, like honey and cinnamon. Sokka wanted to scream. He could handle rage, fury, fear, and defiance from his opponents. The Princess had a way of toeing the line between irreverent and seductive that he felt he had no real answer for. "The way I see it, I saved your life after you tried to kill me by blowing up a Fire Navy ship. The polite thing to say would be 'thank you, Princess.' Even a savage such as you must have been taught some manners by your parents."

This woman was something else. Only she could walk the tightrope between succubus and shrew like it was a joke.

Sokka tried not to show it in his face, but the insult had touched a nerve. Obviously, she had no idea what Sokka's parents' fates were, but she must have seen the flicker of rage cross his face from beside him, because her smile became smug and satisfied. He forced a breath, trying to keep his balance. He didn't want to give her the satisfaction of winning a verbal joust... or for that matter, let her know where his weak spots were.

"My father was too busy off fighting your people to teach me, I'm afraid." Something compelled him to respond. Of course, brilliant as she was, she found the glaring omission in his statement.

"And your mother?"

Sokka grit his teeth. "She died when I was ten."

"Oh." The sincerity in her surprise stopped him. Briefly glancing at her, he noticed her smug smile had disappeared and was replaced by something more akin to a frown.

"I'm surprised you haven't made a mockery of it already."

"Mothers are a sore subject," muttered the Princess. Sokka fully turned to her, surprised that such a personal statement had come out of the Princess's mouth; evidently, the Princess was equally surprised that she'd even blurted such a statement. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Never mind. Let's just find this Captain," the Princess said, quickly shifting the subject.

The duo stopped at the last door down the hallway, next to a ladder leading above deck. Sokka figured it to be the Captain's quarters - the door was far more ornate than the others, and it had a wrought iron lock affixed to it. He put an ear to the door, trying to listen for any noise on the other side. He was greeted only by silence.

Sokka was familiar with the lock on it; he'd picked similar ones on merchant vessels and Fire Navy ships. Normally, however, he was armed with a pick; the ones he'd had on his person on the royal barge were likely at the bottom of the ocean floor by now.

An idea came to him. _Aha! She's not going to like it, though_ …

Somehow, despite the explosion, being in freezing water, and a prison break, the Princess's ornate headpiece was still in her hair. Why the pirates hadn't bothered to loot it, he wasn't entirely sure, but Sokka eyed it carefully – if it had a sharp pointy end, it would suffice.

"Oh no, no, no you don't." She glared at him accusingly.

"What?" said Sokka, feigning ignorance.

"I saw you staring at it!" she said, indignantly.

"How do you know I wasn't just admiring it?"

"Because I'm not an idiot, savage."

"Look, we need to get inside this room. I can pick the lock, but I need something sharp, and your little hair thing is-"

"Hair thing!? It is NOT a hair thing, you primitive hog monkey. This is the headpiece of a Fire Nation royal. I will not let you use it as a common-"

Too late. He'd already plucked it out, and her hair tumbled down over her head mid-angry-sentence. Sokka laughed.

 _She looks pretty with her hair down, too._ Before Sokka could berate his own treasonous thoughts, they reminded him: _hey_ _buddy, we're just your internal monologue. Don't shoot the messengers_.

The Princess looked like she wanted to burn him to a crisp. Sokka knew she likely would have, if her leg was functional. But if he had leeway to get away with it, why not? She was perfectly content with making him miserable, so perhaps he ought to return the favor.

A sudden thought occurred to Sokka – perhaps the treasonous mind could be of use. If the Princess was determined to engage in a war of words during their armistice, it was his turn to let loose some volleys.

He stooped a little to get closer to her ear. "Relax, Princess. I like it more when it's down like this," he whispered.

He could have sworn her cheeks turned beet red under the mass of her now-unruly raven hair.

 _Two can play this game, Princess_. With a small smirk, he turned around and set to work on the lock.

* * *

Azula had never been so sorely tempted to immolate another human being as she was now, staring at the stupid savage with his stupid, shit-eating grin opening his stupid lock with her stupid hair- _ugh. Hairpiece. He's got you thinking like a savage now too_.

A familiar hiss echoed inside her head. _Really, now, Azula, one compliment and you start falling apart for a Water Tribe savage boy? If all it took to turn your loyalties from me was to dangle an exotic boy-toy from the Pole in front of you, the Earth Kingdom's spies ought to have tried it a while ago. He's playing with your head. Focus._

Azula gagged internally. Firstly, she was entirely certain that, for the rest of her days, she would never be able to forget that the voice in her head that sounded like Ozai had vocalized the word "boy-toy," even if it was a figment of her imagination. Secondly, the savage had an energy around him that made the struggle to control every aspect of her emotions and words beyond difficult. She adamantly refused to believe she was "falling apart," as not-her-father's voice had accused her, but she knew she found herself tempted to say things in front of him that she wouldn't otherwise utter in front of any other soul, save maybe her friends back home – what was that about mothers being a sore subject? Why did she even feel the need to bring up the topic - because the poor sad little boy with the breathtaking blue eyes had admitted to losing his mother when he was young? What concern was that of hers, precisely? Boys and their feelings had never been her strong suit, even back when she was back when she was a girl of 15. The thought of that Chan boy made her cringe inside. Perhaps she hadn't improved as much as she thought.

Her internal questioning had dragged on longer than she thought, as the snow savage had opened the lock and was staring at her expectantly.

"What are you looking at me for?" Azula huffed, visibly perturbed. She ran a hand through her hair, re-arranging the tumbling locks into something presentable.

"Nothing." His smug smile grew more sickeningly confident. "Ladies first. That much, my parents did teach me."

Uttering a string of expletives under her breath, mostly centered around the Nightwolf's lack of sophistication, she hobbled inside the room, using her crutch for support. She was surprised at what she found inside. The savage was, too, judging from his whistle when he walked inside.

"Here there be treasures," he murmured.

Whoever this pirate captain was, he must have been excellent at his job. Various riches, pieces of art, scrolls, idols, and treasures adorned the shelves of the cabin as well as an ornate desk in the center. An opulent bed lay in the corner of the room, and even the nightstand adjacent and the drawer at the foot of the bed were stacked full of looted valuables. Azula limped over to one of the shelves, where a grey stone monkey idol caught her eye. It was bejeweled with beautiful rubies, two set into the eyeholes and a string of them around the monkey's torso, like a royal necklace. For some reason, she didn't want to tear her eyes off the thing…

The savage brusquely shook her shoulder. She whipped around to fix him with a hateful glare, but she felt some kind of creeping hold dissolve over her, and suddenly her anger at being forced to look away from the idol was gone.

"Princess… I wouldn't look at that thing too long if I were you. Something's not right with it."

She nodded quietly. For something to exert control over her like that… not for the first time in the last twenty-four hours, Azula felt fear. Whatever else this misadventure had been, it was proving to be an excellent lesson in the gaps in her self-control. Something about that frustrated her to no end. She already felt like she was a master of her emotions – how was she supposed to master these external factors? The idea that some things were out of her hands felt like a blasphemy she'd never admit to herself.

 _That's more like it, girl_ , she heard her not-Father's voice congratulate her. _You goal is to maintain control, always._

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Nightwolf purloin a scroll from a pile on the desk. She didn't take him for the reading type, so the act piqued her interest, but she shelved the topic for later.

"Let's get going. As nice as these treasures are, I'm already filthy rich, and no amount of gold will matter to you as long as you live in that frozen hell you call home," she said. "The Captain obviously isn't here."

"What's our plan for getting off the ship?" he asked, wondering aloud.

"Do we need one? We could simply commandeer it –"

"And what do you know about sailing? Can you rig a mainsail? Do you know how to control the jib and manage the rudder? If there's a leak, can I trust you to plug it below deck before we take on too much water?" His voice was harsh, but his tone was not unkind. "No, Princess. A ship like this is too much for two people to manage. We better hope they have a sizeable canoe or life-raft, preferably one with a sail."

"And if they don't?"

"We're more than likely fucked, but if you have any contingencies, I'm all ears, Princess."

"Simple. We convince the crew to back us instead of their captain. I'm sure pirates are used to mutiny; it must practically be a weekend recreation for these filthy sea rats," she said disdainfully.

"And I suppose they'll follow you because you're a royal and you command it?" he said with an insolent laugh.

"No, buffoon. Because I can cook their insides with a snap of my fingers, and if that wasn't enough, I have a gangly brute with a penchant for clubbing people's bones into pieces to enforce my will."

"I'll be honest, Princess, this armistice doesn't extend to me becoming an enforcer of your regime," he remarked sardonically.

"No, because killing for your flag is so much more noble than killing under mine?" Azula snarled. "You'll maul men in red without a second thought, but Agni forbid you do the same to pirates."

Truth be told, she hadn't meant to lash out quite so harshly. His tone had been joking and personable. To her surprise, the savage had no retort, neither wit nor self-righteousness. In fact, she saw the slightest wave of guilt and shame in his sparkling azure eyes, but it was gone as soon as it came. _Hmph. A guilty killer. Figures._

_Can you blame him? It's not easy for someone to confront the monster in the mirror. Hello, dear. I've missed you._

This voice in her head froze Azula, rooting her to the spot. She felt her face go pale.

Ursa.

* * *

Sokka watched the color drain from the Princess's face, as if she'd seen a ghost. He turned to see where she was staring, but there was no idol or creepy treasure that could explain why she had turned whiter than a sheet.

"Uh... Princess... you alright?"

"No, Ursa, I am not!" she replied shrilly. Her eyes were wide and frightened. The sight of her like this chilled Sokka to the bone, more than the arctic winds of his homeland. This was someone who was in complete control of herself. For her to be shaken out of it, by an invisible phantom no less... She was someplace else right now, someplace bad.

Sokka's rational brain shut down and let his instincts took over. He walked to her without caution, even though his rational mind was expecting her to snap back into it and burn him for getting too close. Gingerly, he put one hand on her shoulder, and then the other.

She was still staring at something in the corner, and Sokka looked behind him to confirm that there really wasn't anyone there. Turning back to her, he whispered, gently.

"Princess. You're right here in front of me, and I'm here in front of you. There's no one else in this room. You're alright. You're safe with me. Follow the sound of my voice." He hoped she'd follow the lifeline he'd tossed her, and come back to reality. Yes, he'd promised to kill the princess, but to abandon her like this seemed more inhumane, somehow.

There was a flicker in her eyes, as if something conscious heard his voice. She'd heard him, trapped in her own nightmare as she was. He'd seen it before.

* * *

_Ten year old Sokka put both his arms around her tiny, heaving shoulders, holding her close and rubbing the tears from her eyes. He hated it when Katara had nightmares. She'd had them, every night, ever since...  
_

_"Sokka," she sobbed. "Sokka, I saw him again, I saw the bad man_. _He was there in the corner. Big brother, please don't let the bad man get me_."

_Sokka hushed her. "No one's gonna get you, sis. Not while I'm here, okay? There's no one else in this room. Follow the sound of my voice."_

_Katara's sobs redoubled, punctuated by hiccups. "Sokka, I see him every night. He hurts Mommy! Make him stop, please!"_

_Katara's ears never heard it, but every night she cried, her big brother held her close and swore he'd make the bad man, and all the bad men like him, go away once and for all. One day he'd find all the bad men and get rid of them. Then, Katara would be safe._

_He knew better, but a part of him couldn't help but blame Mom. She'd left them alone like this. Dad wasn't there, even when he was. It was like he was a doused fireplace, still smoking but all burnt out and spent. If she was here, Katara would be alright. But she wasn't. She left them._

* * *

The memory jolted Sokka. He'd almost forgotten about Katara's nightmares after Mom had died. Looking at the princess now, he saw shades of the same frightened younger sister who'd cried for comfort, and wondered what it was the Princess saw that froze her so.

* * *

Eventually, the spell broke. She found the rope he'd thrown her and followed it back to reality. Her eyes lost their glazed-over look, and a sudden focus snapped back into place.

The Nightwolf was looking at her with concern. She felt like she'd lost all sense of the room, and her vision flitted around from corner to corner rapidly, as if to determine if her surroundings were actually corporeal. Eventually the world settled, when her troubled amber orbs found his shimmering blue ones, anchoring her to this world.

"Hey. You're back." It was a little more than a whisper, but it felt like the loudest voice she'd heard in her life. She wanted nothing more than to cling to his eyes and his words, like they were her last handholds in a sea of darkness. The returning, rational part of her mind wanted to scoff - she was staking her sanity on the mercy of her enemy, a man who'd told her he'd kill her when he got the chance.

But the man who swore he'd kill her was also letting her stake her sanity on him. He could have left her to drown. He didn't.

"I... um..." At a loss for words, she stepped back and shook her head. "I'm sorry. Something came over me."

"Apparently, because I think you just apologized to me," he joked. She shot him a vicious glare, and the smile disappeared from his face faster than snow in the summer. "Sorry, probably too soon."

She didn't forgive him, but the joke made her feel better, somehow. Like it was business as usual.

She was also grateful that he didn't ask her any questions. She wasn't sure she had answers, anyway.

"I think we should go," she said, softly.

"Are you sure? You can sit down for a moment, you know. You don't have anything to prove to me, Princess, and you don't have anything to prove to yourself. I've got first hand proof on my chest and stomach of how strong you are. If you need to take a break, to clear your thoughts, that's alright with me."

Azula stared at him. She wasn't sure the last time she'd heard someone tell her to take her time. She certainly never told herself such things. Father hadn't - he'd expected only perfection. And Azula had delivered for the entirety of her life. Lo and Li, they too had demanded the best. And again, Azula never failed to deliver. Somewhere down the line, she, too, had begun to demand only perfection from herself. And yet again, she had always delivered.

Until now. For once, the weight of her own expectations had become too heavy, and she'd faltered. Somehow it was fitting that it was her own mind that was too much to bear, and not any outside task or objective. The only thing strong enough to defeat Azula was... well, Azula. And then, out of the blue, this man, the savage who'd vowed only an hour ago to kill her in the future, the least likely person in the world to care, had lent her his shoulders to bear the burden, if only for a moment. The thought gave her back some of her strength.

 _He may still try to kill you, Azula_! _The savage is **NOT** to be trusted. _There was a shrill panic in not-Ozai's voice, though. It was the voice of a liar caught in a lie, almost as if he was trying to convince her of something she already knew not to be true.

"I'll be fine. I think I just need some sunlight and some air," she said. The Nightwolf nodded in response.

"Me too, Princess. You feel up to stretching your legs above deck?" he said, smirking.

The duo made their way back into the hallway. The Nightwolf climbed the ladder and tested the weight of the wooden trap door with his shoulder. He must have found it to be rather light, because it creaked open just a little from slight wiggle of his torso. He looked down at Azula.

"We're going to have to be quick about this, before they notice we've escaped from below and force us back in. I'm going to lift you and throw you outside. You'll have to manage for a second, but I'll get you the crutch as soon as possible. Hit everyone you see when you come out and I'll have your back in seconds."

"I can handle myself for a few moments."

"I know you can. Ready?"

Azula nodded in affirmation.

The Nightwolf flung the trap door open, and held out his hand for her. She grabbed on to him, and it took everything she had in her to suppress the whirl of butterflies she felt in her stomach as he lifted her with one strong heave, tossing her through the door and above deck.

She landed lithely on her good leg, but struggling as she was to maintain balance, she allowed herself to fall into a cartwheel, using the move to fling blue flames all about her surroundings. From the yowls and screams, she knew she hit some targets, catching them by surprised.

The Nightwolf wasted no time in joining her. He threw the crutch to her, which she caught and balanced on immediately. She felt his boomerang whiz past her ear, just like it had the other night - but this time, it was on her side. She heard a thunk and a yelp as the piece of metal struck a man behind her in the forehead, knocking him unconscious to the ground.

Their armed captors unsheathed their weapons and surrounded the two of them.

The sun's rays kissed her face and graced her hands, and the bitter southern wind set her senses ablaze. She felt her power return to her again. Her golden eyes gleamed. _Time for heads to roll_. She and the Wolf leapt into the fray, together.

Her companion was different somehow, in the light. Where in the night he'd been deceptive and measured, he let go of all inhibitions in the day. There was little grace to his dance, but as she saw him tear through enemy after enemy with nothing but his bare hands and his club, she saw beauty in it anyway.

As a unit, they mowed down their opponents. It was almost second nature to them, and they pulled off combination attacks without even communicating. The Nightwolf would shatter a man's knee, and Azula used the Wolf's shoulders to deliver a swinging blaze of fire that knocked the enemy overboard; she would sweep a foe off his feet, and the Wolf would be there to deliver a finishing blow. He even let her leap onto his shoulders, and as he spun, she extended her arms and cast flames in a sweeping circle. Together they became a tornado of fire and fury.

Eventually, there were only four left conscious or alive - she and the Nightwolf on one side, and two men on the other. One was dressed in purple robes, with a captain's hat on his head, a jian sword in his hand, and an iguana parrot on his shoulder, like storybook pirate out of a children's tale. The other man, wielding two falchions, had long brown hair with a green bandana on his forehead. His lips were startlingly red, and he had a disconnected pencil mustache set above a wide mouth, curled into a predatory smile.

The Nightwolf spoke first. "Princess, I want the one with the big mouth."

"Mr. Bright Lips?" she bantered back.

The pencil-mustached pirate growled. "My name is Oh!"

Sokka frowned, confused. "Oh what?"

"No, the name is Oh, you buffoon!"

"Oh, oh, I see." The Nightwolf scratched his head. "How'd you end up with that name? Wait, don't tell me... is it because that's the first thing your mother said when the doctors gave her to you?"

Azula couldn't help but roll her eyes and sputter laughter at the juvenile insult. There was something different about the Nightwolf now, a playful side that she hadn't seen at all when they were foes; in the daylight, he really did look his age, a boy - a young man - of 20 something years, not the grizzled killer he'd looked like at night. There was something exhilarating about seeing the person underneath the warpaint.

"Fine, Nightwolf, he's yours. I'll take the captain."

The pairs began battle. Azula advanced towards the captain, trying to contest him on her right side, not letting him circle to her left. She needed to keep him on her good leg, otherwise the battle would be over before it began. The captain, to his credit, saw her strategy and lunged to her left with the jian, forcing her to step back on the bad leg. She almost screamed at the pain, but grit her teeth and shifted her weight to her good side, tossing herself out of the way and letting loose an side-cutting kick that shot a blade of fire at the Captain. He ducked underneath it, but Azula had regained her footing and launched into an offensive with her hands. She let barrage after barrage of firebolt fly towards the Captain, but the man was a skilled fighter, too quick for slow, hand guided fire. Her offensive ground to a halt, and she found herself being pushed back as he advanced closer and closer, enough to launch more attacks with his jian.

Her undoing proved not to be her footwork itself, but the patch of salty water that her bad leg had stabilized itself on. With a sudden sinking in her stomach, her left leg lost all footing and she slipped, falling on her back with a cry. The Captain was on her in an instant, pinning both her hands and her good leg down with his body. He held the jian to her neck.

"Pity, girl. I'm sure your noble bastard father would have paid through the nose to have you back. Maybe he still will, for your corpse." The man's eyes gleamed with glee, and he placed the jian against her neck, pressing lightly and drawing blood from her porcelain skin as he readied to slit her throat. She closed her eyes. Surely, it couldn't end like this.

It didn't. The Nightwolf had defeated his opponent just moments ago, ending the fight with a heavy punch that shattered several of Oh's teeth and knocked him unconscious. He saw what was happening to the Princess, and without question, without thinking, he leapt to her aid.

His tackle caught the Captain square in the shoulder, knocking him off the princess and sending his jian flying. The two men grappled with each other on the wooden deck of the ship, fighting in a brutal hand to hand battle. The Captain managed to get on top of the Wolf as Azula gathered the energy to get up on her forearms, watching the mortal battle unfold. Her heart froze for a sickening moment. The Captain had managed to get his jian back in his hand, and he was swinging it down - _no, it's too quick, I can't hit him in time._ Time seemed to slow, moving at a snail's pace.

Then, she saw the Nightwolf's hand move fast. He held something small in his hand and drove it upwards. Gold flashed, and suddenly it made contact with the captain's throat. Everything erupted in a fountain of red. The man dropped his jian and rolled off the Nightwolf, clutching at his neck and jerking violently as his blood spurted and drained out over the wooden deck, staining the timbers of the ship. The ship itself was damaged from the battle, as railings and sails burned with now orange flames, and bloodied and burned and unconscious men were strewn across the deck.

Azula crawled on her hands and knees towards the Nightwolf, who was stirring slowly, still in the same spot where he'd been pinned by the pirate captain. She got closer and saw a deep red gash on his chest, one she hadn't noticed before. It was bleeding heavily.

He turned his head slightly when she got close. His shocking blue eyes seemed dimmer for the first time, which made Azula shiver. They had been so much brighter minutes ago.

"Bastard got... a knife on me somewhere. How bad?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

"It's ah... just a flesh wound. Don't be a milquetoast." For the first time in her life, she told a poor lie.

"That bad, eh?" His breath came in shudders now. His hand was clutching her hairpiece, the one he'd stolen so suavely from her hair below deck. It was stained with the captain's blood on the pointy end.

"Forgot... to return..."

"That one's dirty. You owe me a new hairpiece. Can't collect on a debt if you're dead," she said with a weak grin.

He laughed, and she wished he hadn't. Each breath was one closer to death. "Y-y'know... I might have to take a rain check... on the revenge match," he said, in painful gasps.

"Why's that?" Her voice was quivering too. _Control be damned_. She could feel her not-father's voice rage inside, ridicule her for weakness. She felt her mask of perfection slip, but it was okay. The Nightwolf had told her it was okay. She didn't need to wear her mask, not right now.

"Y..you're at a... disadvantage. Can't.. can't fight on a.. bum leg." His heaving was more and more ragged by the second.

She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. "This isn't a time to joke, jackass! You're..."

 _He doesn't care if he_ _dies,_ she thought. _Fuck him. Even if it's just to spite this bastard, I'm not going to let him die._

The gears turned rapidly in her head. A plan formed. "I'm going to do something, and it's going to hurt. A lot."

"It... already... does."

"Shush. Just... brace yourself." In truth, she was the one steeling herself.

"...Sokka."

_His name? Sokka._

"Stop talking, Sokka." She needed the stubborn mule to shut up before he breathed his last. Without wasting another second, she summoned gentle flames on her hands, and pressed them to his chest. She had to cauterize the wound now, or he'd lose too much blood.

He screamed. She'd made men scream before; it never bothered her then. She'd never hesitated. Many times, she even felt joy. Those men had been enemies of her father, her throne, and her nation. True, Sokka was all those things, but she felt Sokka's screams echo in a chamber inside her soul she didn't know existed. She tried to shush him, tried to make him see that it was okay, that he'd be alright, but he screamed anyway, and it rent her in two. Between the cries of pain, she heard him call a name, like a prayer for absolution.

 _Saira_.


	6. Know Thine Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunk chats are best chats

**Chapter VI: Know Thine Enemy**

_Sokka's eyes opened far too early. Dawn's light had yet to appear through the entryway to their igloo. He turned slightly, looking down at the raven locks of the woman whose head was tucked against his chest. He smiled contentedly, but she was rustling, too._

_"You up?" he asked, softly._

_"Yeah," she murmured. Her voice wasn't sleepy._

_"What's on your mind?"_

_She was silent for a while. Then she asked him._

_"Are you scared?"_

_"Scared of what, Saira?" His voice was quizzical._

_"The future." Saira bit her lip, adjusting her head to look up into his eyes. He kissed her gently on her forehead. "We're going to be married in a week's time," she whispered._

_"And what would frighten me about that?"_

_She looked away. Sokka stretched a little, putting one hand to caress her cheek and guide her gaze back to his._

_"Every dream I ever had is coming true. I'm the happiest I've ever been in my life," he said. "And so long as you're in it, I'll just get happier and happier." His warm words melted her heart, as they always did._

_"I… I actually had something I wanted to tell you about that. But I didn't know you might take it."_

_Sokka jolted up with a wary look in his eye, the one men have when women say something dangerously ambiguous._

_"What is it?"_

_She laughed. "Nothing like that, you idiot. I'm yours and I always will be."_

_"Oh." The wary look was gone, but the confusion evidently wasn't._

_Saira was blushing. "I don't know how to say this… but you know, girls have a time during the-"_

_Sokka nearly died of embarrassment. "Saira, I know all about periods. Dad might not have been around to give me the talk, but you forget I had an aggressively hormonal sister. Plus I've been with you for years now."_

_Saira pushed him lightly with a laugh. "Don't say rude things about Katara. She's my friend!"_

_"Uh, she was my sister first. Therefore, I can say whatever I like."_

_Saira laughed again, burying her head into his chest. "Just let me finish, Sokka. I… well… I'm late." She looked back up at him, biting her lip, hoping he'd understand._

_Of course he did. He always understood her. His blue eyes sparkled even brighter and his cheeks became flush. "You… you don't mean..?"_

_"Well, it's too early to tell, and it's not like I haven't been late before, but… it feels different this time."_

_Sokka pulled her into the warmest hug she'd ever felt in her life. They lay there in bed, the two of them, under fur and cover, two halves of a growing whole. His hands occasionally passed over her belly, lingering there, possessively. Saira smiled and giggled into his shoulder._

_"Sokka, I was thinking… if we have a girl, ever. I'd like to name her Kya."_

_He didn't think it possible, but he fell in love with her all over again then and there._

* * *

He never thought the stars would be so bright in the after-life.

Sokka blinked, but his vision remained unclear. He saw only the glow of the heavens.

It was finally over. And to think, his crusade ended not because he wanted to take the life of an ashmaker, but because he wanted to save one. Fate seemed intent on having a laugh at him, even on the way out.

For a moment, a face lingered over his, and he thought it was Saira again. He almost called out, but the noise was stillborn in his throat. No, it couldn't be her. This woman was beautiful, yes, and her locks were as raven as Saira's had been, but she was too pale. The nose was too aquiline, the lips were thinner, and her eyes weren't blue. They were the warmest shade of amber he'd ever seen, like the fading rays of a summer evening.

"Who are you, spirit?" He wasn't sure why he was whispering if this was death.

The spirit's arched brows furrowed. Sokka didn't think the spirits did that.

He felt a hand on his neck. The touch was warmer than anything, warmer than the biggest bonfire he'd ever built. It spread waves of heat through his body, coursing from his jugular to his toes and to his head, making him feel fuzzy. The hand moved from his neck to cup his cheek.

"That's nice…" he murmured, nestling his face into the hand, as if it were a soft pillow. The hand withdrew quickly, too sharply. The jerk to his neck cleared his vision and brought memories rushing back.

He wasn't dead.

He'd lived somehow.

The Princess.

Sokka tried to rise, but two soft hands pushed him back down gently from the shoulders.

"Sokka, it's alright. You need to stay down. You lost a lot of blood."

How did she know his name? The memory came crawling back, slowly. He remembered the shivering breaths, the gasp of pain, the feeling of numbness as his lifeforce drained out of him.

Then he remembered the burning, the pain, and the screaming.

He shot back up, faster than the Princess's soft hands could stop him. Too quick – his vision began to swim, and he felt incredibly lightheaded. Everything went dark again, and he fell back down. He would have cracked his head against the wood, but the Princess had placed her hand underneath it to guide him down safely.

When he woke again, he remembered where he was. It was still night, and Sokka surmised that he hadn't been out long. His memories felt largely intact. He sat up, eyes bleary; he ground his hands in them to rub the exhaustion away. He felt incredibly cold. There was a bitter nip in the air, even though the sea was calm.

Unless he was hallucinating, the pirate ship had shrunk down in size quite a bit. It looked rather like a miniature longship, with a small mainsail in the middle. It was wide enough for two people to sit across, and it was as long as 3 people sleeping in a row. Behind him was one end of the boat; over at the other end, the princess lay, her head on her forearms, feet tucked behind her. She looked smaller than usual from here.

Sokka inched closer to her, feeling a little better than before, but didn't dare test himself too much. The lightheadedness was still present and his limbs felt weak. His looked pale, even to himself, and his chest felt like it was going to rip itself apart. The skin was incredibly ginger. He opened up his coat and tunic to look and saw a hellscape of burn marks all over his chest area. Two were from the Princess from their duel, he knew, but one was new and fresh and painful still yet.

The Princess's eyes fluttered open, and she saw him coming closer to her. A momentary look of alarm flashed through her eyes, but it vanished quickly.

"Hello, savage." Sokka could have sworn she sounded almost glad to see him.

He didn't know why, but he was glad to see her too. "Hello, Princess."

She sat up a little, unfurling herself into a feline stretch that reminded Sokka of a miniature polar leopard. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Lightheaded. Weak. Pale. Cold," he said, pausing. Then, "grateful."

The Princess laughed. "You're looking at the finest medic in the land, thank you very much. Only, my healing often hurts more than the injury itself."

Sokka showed her the marks she'd left on his chest. "Maybe, but it worked anyway," he murmured. "How did you get me onto a small boat like this?"

"There was one tied to the ship. I think it was for fishing or whaling – there are some spears and nets in that sack."

Sokka laughed now too. "That's not what I meant. I blew your knee out and you still managed to drag me to a ship. I may be lanky, but I know I weigh a fair amount and more than enough for you."

"You're not fat, if that's what you're asking, savage. But I admit, it was somewhat painful with the ache in my leg."

"Cut the bullshit, Princess. I know it must have hurt you, and you don't have to minimize your good deeds. You saved my life."

"I don't hear a thank you, you know."

"I already said I was grateful. But… yes. Thank you, Princess."

She gave him a smile. Somehow, it was better than a 'you're welcome.'

"Any supplies?" Sokka's mind had turned to survival, for now. He looked upwards at the stars, tracking the brightest one. When he found it, he knew the were headed in a generally southern direction. Back to the poles.

"Not much. There's some dried and salted fish, but it smells awful."

"Might taste awful too, but so does death. No matter. If I feel up to it, I can probably nab us some fish with the spear. Good thing we've got an inexhaustible supply of fire on hand."

"Mm. But not an inexhaustible supply of fresh water. There's none of it left on the ship, Sokka. I gave you some as you slept and had the rest for myself."

The mention of his name gave him pause, but he knew he'd told her. What he didn't know is what he screamed when she was cauterizing the gash in his chest.

"Princess… did I say anything when you were burning the cut?"

The Princess bit her lip. He saw the briefest hint of hesitation run through her face, but she quickly recovered from it. "You… I believe you were calling for someone. A sister?"

Sokka nearly exhaled in relief. If he called out for Katara, there'd be a lot less explaining involved, especially if the Princess pushed for an answer.

"Yeah. Katara's a good healer. She learned from my grandmother."

The Princess's brow furrowed, and she frowned. "No, Sokka… you were calling for someone named Saira, not Katara."

 _Shit_.

"Oh."

"Wife?"

Sokka didn't answer and looked away, looking anywhere but at the Princess. His breath hitched in his throat and he forced himself to swallow, but it was as if a stone had lodged itself in his esophagus. Eventually his eyes had to come back to her, where their gazes met. She hadn't taken her eyes off him, or so he thought.

"She was supposed to be."

The Princess nodded, taking the hint. "I'm sorry," she said. Something in her seemed insatiably curious, but she skirted around asking him directly what had happened to her. He supposed he had to give her credit – the woman had excellent self-control. She'd likely squeeze an answer out of him anyway, sooner or later. "Is that why you do… this? What you do? Her and your mother?"

She hit the nail on the head, as usual. Sokka found it both incredibly irritating and admirable. He didn't know if he should answer her. He'd sworn to kill her at his next first chance – which, if he was serious about it, would have been now. Clearly that threat had been cast aside; he knew it, and she knew it. For him, she'd gone too far past being the nameless, faceless enemy that he forced himself to see every time he took a life. His mission was incredibly easy when the men whose necks he snapped, whose skulls he caved in, whose throats he slit, were all something less than human.

The Princess was much too human and much too real.

He decided to avoid the question for now. "You know… for two sworn enemies, we're getting to know each other rather well."

The Princess laughed. "Are you looking for the rematch now? Now may not be the best time. You did say you didn't want to fight me when I was on a bad leg."

"And I've lost half my blood, I think it'll be an even fight."

She smirked cockily. "Not even close. Also, I'm getting to know you rather well, not vice versa. You don't even know my name."

"How well did you get to know me while I was out, exactly?" He had a satisfied glint in his eyes when his suggestive joke wiped the smirk off her face. _Hah. Shows her._

"Hmph. For one, a Princess like me would never cavort about with a commoner like yourself. Secondly… you lost so much blood I think having it redirected anywhere unnecessary would have killed you."

Sokka broke into a fit of laughter when the Princess's joke landed. He laughed harder than he had in so long, so hard that his eyesight began to darken at the corners and his lightheadedness gave him vertigo. He relented then, but for a few seconds longer he felt he was still at the precipice of a long drop.

"Oh spirits… well, Princess, if you ever fail spectacularly at becoming Fire Lord, you'll at least have a career as a standup comedienne somewhere."

She looked away with a small smile playing on her lips. "I don't think so, Sokka. In fact, I think you're the first person to genuinely laugh at my jokes." A sudden crestfallen look appeared on her face. Sokka knew she wasn't quite sure why she'd admitted that. She didn't look like the type to admit much.

"Well, tell me when the show is, and I'll be there. Even if I'm the only one," he said. She looked back and him, and there was a sudden warmth in her eyes again. "I like bad jokes, anyway. Katara used to say I was the king of them. Just make sure the bar is stocked and there's some snacks so I can throw them at you when the routine gets really bad." She rolled her eyes at that one.

"It's bad manners to play with your food, savage. And if you're like this now, imagine what you're like when you're drunk…"

"Well, Princess, lucky for you, you won't have to imagine," he said, rummaging around under a canvas flap next to him. He pulled out two brown bottles, quarter full, both reeking of alcohol. "You can see for yourself."

"I'm not drinking that swill," she said indignantly.

"You don't know what this swill tastes like! Besides, after a few drinks, it all tastes the same."

She eyed him warily. "Spoken like a man with a long history with the bottle."

"Not that long, Princess. Only been doing this for two years, and I only drink myself half to death after killing dozens of men, and right now I have 50 deaths, give or take, to drink off my conscience. So, you can join me and have a swig or two, or you can let me get drunk by myself. Your choice," he said, shrugging. He didn't tell her the truth – what he meant to drink away was the memories of Saira that had been unearthed inside him, gaping like a fresh wound. "Besides, we'll need the empty bottles if we're going to make more freshwater."

"If it's just to empty the bottles, you can dump the contents into the sea," the Princess said disdainfully. "I detest anything other than a few sips of cherry wine with dinner. I've never even been drunk – imagine willfully giving up control over yourself like that."

"Did you just admit to never having fun in your life, Princess? And what the fuck is a cherry wine?"

"What? No! I'm fully capable of having fun when I want to. And it doesn't have to come at the cost of becoming drunk. And cherry wine is one of the finest drinks of our nation, although I don't suppose you know anything about it. What foul poison you people brew is beyond me…"

Sokka laughed. "A fine concoction of imported potatoes called shochu. They make a weaker version in the Earth Kingdom, but have a few tips of Water Tribe shochu and you'll be emptying your guts into the ocean. It makes life in the Pole bearable," he said. He looked at the bottles for a moment. "Fine. A few sips and then we toss the rest overboard. I doubt I'd be able to show you how to make freshwater if I'm piss drunk, anyway."

He tossed her a bottle, which she caught. "You have self-control?" she asked, sarcastically.

"Lady, I got nothing but. Wouldn't be alive right now if I didn't." He uncorked the bottle in his hand and took a short swig. To his surprise, it wasn't half bad – some sort of spiced rum, definitely not from anywhere nearby.

The Princess was eyeing her bottle like someone had just handed her a vial of poison. "Not very convincing, considering you blew up an entire ship just to kill me."

"And you survived, so what does that tell you? Besides, if you'll drink with me, I'll answer your questions. And I can tell plain as day you have some you desperately want answered," he said, eyes wolfish.

"I do not! You're not particularly interesting, savage." But she uncorked the bottle and took a small sip, anyway. "It's… spicy. And terrible. But the spice helps." She took another. "Also, it's a tactical blunder to spill your secrets to your enemy."

Sokka had already taken another gulp, spreading warmth through his chest. "First rule of strategy is to know thine enemies, Princess. Knowledge is the only weapon I have to level the playing field when I go up against benders. Besides… you and I know we're both not enemies right now."

"No?"

"Don't play coy. You more or less guaranteed it when you kept me from bleeding out over the deck back there," he said, jerking his head behind them. "And if you were interested in letting me die, you would have let me."

"You're far too bold for a man with a secret identity, Sokka." It was intentional; she was trying to remind him that she knew who he was, now.

"I'm at war with your nation. That doesn't mean I have to be at war with you."

"So the price of trying to extract information is for me to get drunk," she grumbled.

"No, the price of trying to extract information from me is for you to be honest."

They both drank more. He felt brave – braver than he should.

"So… I'll go first," Sokka ventured. "What's your name?"

The Princess scoffed. "Really? If I knew you served it up soft, I'd play you in a game of kuai ball. Azula. My name is Princess Azula, daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, and heir apparent to the throne."

"Azula…" he murmured, as if feeling out the shape of her name on his tongue. The way he said it sent shivers up her spine.

"Yes, well… I still expect you to refer to me as Princess. Commoners don't get to call royalty by their names."

"I'm not common, Azula," he said, voice deadly serious. That was something she wasn't able to disagree with.

"My turn." Azula took another sip. She looked at the Water Tribesman for a second, her amber eyes peering into his blue ones even as he stared out at the night sky. They looked bright again, with no sign of the lackluster look they'd taken on when he was dying.

"Why did you blow up the ship? Did you want to die?"

"Oof. Straight for the jugular, Azula?" She wanted to correct him, make him say her title, but somehow she knew that it was going to be a lost cause now, anyway. The alcohol had already eroded some of her will to try. "I didn't directly want to, I suppose. I don't have a death wish. It was just the right tactical decision."

"I could have sworn otherwise, Sokka. You looked satisfied when you finished your count on the barge," she said, disagreeing. If this swill was the price of truth, she was determined to have it out.

He was quiet for a moment, and then he took another swig from his bottle. "The sabotage was only my insurance. I've been ready to die, Azula. This life of mine… it ends only one way." His eyes swiveled to meet hers. "My grandmother told me as much. She told me she didn't want to bury another member of my family. So I left the town, for that reason and for others. Not just to keep them at an arm's distance from my crusade, but because I wanted to live alone and die alone. I'll mostly likely die within a few years, choking on my own blood somewhere on one of your ships, because I took one risk too many."

"And, what... You want to carry on like this until it happens?"

"There's no other way," he muttered. "The Wolf is all that's left. My past is dead."

"No one makes you kill, Sokka. I saw the look in your eyes when I raged at you for being unwilling to kill for me. I've seen real murderers. You're not a murderer at heart."

"Maybe. Maybe not. If I'm not a murderer at heart, then I'm not sure that doesn't make me a bigger monster for it. Monsters are killers by nature. I'm a killer by choice. Which one is worse?"

 _Monster he is, my child. But not all monsters are irredeemable. Not all monsters have bad hearts._ Azula started. The voices had been quiet since she'd patched Sokka up, but now it was only Ursa she heard echoing in her head. The disconcerting part was that she didn't know which redeemable monster her mother was talking about.

Azula almost responded to him when he interrupted her. "My turn." His eyes were still looking at her, and she felt a chill again. It was too much like being looked at by an inquisitive owl.

"Who did you see in the corner of the Captain's treasure room?"

 _Agni, he's direct_ , she thought _._ She took another sip, without meaning to. She'd lost count of how many sips she'd taken, but she wasn't sure she cared.

 _Does it bother you that he is? You're used to playing a long game with your words, daughter. But he won't play by your rules. If he's being honest, why not humor his honesty with some of your own?_ whispered not-Ursa in her mind.

 _Why should I?_ She wanted to scream for having acknowledged the voice.

 _When was the last time you were?_ responded her mother's voice.

Never. Azula knew that. Not since she learned how to lie effectively. No one had known what was in her mind; not Father, not Uncle, certainly not Zuzu. Her classmates and her friends grew afraid of her, never knowing what she was thinking. And then there was this idiot from the bottom of the world who had the audacity to try and understand her inner workings.

Azula sighed. "My mother."

"Hmm. Like you said back on the ship, sore subject."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry you lost her. I think I know how you feel."

 _Perceptive bastard._ Azula hesitated before saying more. "I don't know about that. I'm sure your mother loved you. As for Ursa... she didn't love me."

_Didn't I?_

Sokka looked at her strangely. "Not to question your experience of your own life, but how do you know?"

"It was clear in our family. I was my father's favorite. He groomed me to be a weapon of our state, a ruler of our people. Mother loved Zuko more. She coddled him anytime something went wrong, which, for Zuzu, was often. He took up so much of her time that she had little for me, but somehow I think she wouldn't have spared it to me if she had it anyway."

"Why not?" he mused.

"Because she thought I was a monster."

"She called you a monster?" There was a slight tone of shock in his voice.

"She didn't have to. I heard enough out of her to know how she felt about me. She saw my strength and my drive and took it for cruelty. She saw my self-control and took it for lack of emotion. It didn't help that by comparison, Zuko was only weak and emotional."

 _I never thought you were a_ _monster, darling._

_Shut up. You lie. You hated me from the moment you saw what I was._

_You weren't then, and you aren't now. You are a victim of your father, like Zuko. Only, Zuko's scar is on the outside._

_Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You failed me. Not Father. I live by his teachings._

_Not right now, you aren't. Every interaction you've had with this boy has been against what your Father taught you._

"How did you lose her?" Sokka asked, interrupting her mental war.

"I… actually don't know," she admitted. "She disappeared. Father refused to talk about it, and I never pressed. Zuzu did, but I don't think he ever got an answer."

"Wait… you're telling me she just vanished one day?"

Azula nodded. "My grandfather died, my father took the throne, and Mother vanished all in the space of days."

"Have you ever thought that she might be alive?"

"Yes. I just didn't care. If she loved Zuko so much, she would have come back for him. She didn't even do it for her favorite, so why would she come back for me?" she said bitterly.

"I don't know, Princess," Sokka murmured. "You know… you're right. My mom never called me a monster, but all the same, I hated her for leaving me. Even if it wasn't her choice."

Azula's eyes softened. "What happened to her?"

He looked at her with a tinge of misery in his eye. "Your people."

Azula blinked and broke eye contact. The rational part of her brain knew that her grandfather and father had launched raids against the Southern Tribe for a long time, to whittle down their numbers and military strength and to take out all the waterbenders. She'd studied it at the Academy. It was all textbook and historical to her, something happening far off to people she'd never get to know. She hadn't spared it a second thought. What was just a snippet in a book for her was a defining point of this man's life.

"I'm… I'm sorry, Sokka."

"Why? Did you kill her?"

"No, but…. Well, frankly, nothing I say is going to make up for your loss. But I am sorry anyway."

Sokka sighed. "I always resented her for dying. I had to take on responsibilities and so did Katara. We had to learn things she would have taught us ourselves. We lost her love and her guidance. I blamed her, even though she had no choice in leaving us - it was the responsibility of her killer and no one else. It took me some time to leave that resentment behind. But I've never forgiven your people for what happened to Mom, and for what happened to Saira. I don't think I ever will." She looked up at him at the mention of his fiancée's name, but he left it at that. "It makes it easier to do what I do. I don't see Fire Nation soldiers as people."

"So, then what do you see me as? A monster? Is that what bothers you?"

"No, Princess. The problem is that I don't."

_How can he not see me as a monster? I'm the Princess of the nation that killed his mother. That… was responsible for the death of his fiancée._

"You saved my life. I want to hate you for it because I can't hate you for any other reason. But that doesn't make any sense now, does it?" he said, so softly.

She hadn't realized it, but she and the Water Tribesman had inched closer to each other over the course of their conversation, and now they sat only a foot away from each other. She noticed details in his face she hadn't seen before, including the slightest hint of a scar on his left brow.

It was likely the alcohol that made her reach out and trace it softly with her hand. To her surprise, Sokka let her without saying a word.

"How'd you get this?"

"Is that your question for this turn?"

Azula laughed. "Sure."

"Penguin sledding."

She scrunched her nose. "What the fuck is that?"

"It's where you bait a penguin, hop on, and ride them down a snowy hill. It's fun. Maybe I'll show you."

"I'm not sure I'll be visiting anytime soon after this, Sokka," Azula said with a sideways grin.

"There's plenty of excuses you could make. You could tell your dad you're going to hunt down the legendary Nightwolf. If that doesn't work, you can call it a diplomatic mission. I am the son of the Tribal Chief, after all. It's like I'm almost a Prince myself," he said, musing. "Hmm…. Prince Sokka. I could get used to that."

"In your dreams, savage. Also, I think my father would suspect something if I came home empty-handed every time I used that excuse."

"Every time?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. "You'd visit me more than once?"

She blushed, caught red-handed. _Stupid damn alcohol. This is why I don't drink._

He laughed and let her off easily, to her great relief. "Alright, one last question. Let me flip the situation – if I came to visit you, what's one thing about your nation you'd show me?"

Azula thought about it for a while. She found it somewhat shocking that she couldn't think of anything. What did she like to do in her spare time? She didn't have many hobbies, that was for sure – the duties of state didn't leave time for such things, not when her father was grooming her for the throne. And yet…

"I'd gather Mai and Ty Lee and take us all to Ember Island. We could play a game of Kuai Ball."

"Mai and Ty Lee?"

"My friends, from the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. You and Mai might hate each other… well, Mai is bored by everything and everyone, except Zuko. But you'd probably get along with Ty Lee. In fact, Ty Lee would probably try to jump your bones every night. You're her type. Flexible harlot." For some reason, the thought of Ty Lee charming Sokka made her chest burn. _But he isn't ordinary. He wouldn't fall for that.  
_

_Where did that thought come from?_

"Flexible harlot? Who calls a friend a harlot?" he mused loudly, interrupting her inner dialogue.

Azula rolled her eyes. "Fine, she isn't a harlot. She's just... incredibly charming when it comes to ordinary people."

"Oh, you mean she's likeable," Sokka quipped. The Princess simply glared at him in response. "How flexible is she, and what's her type, exactly?"

"She can bend into positions you've never seen before." Sokka wiggled his eyebrows upon hearing this, and Azula groaned. "Oh, shut up, you filthy pervert. The worst part is, you're up her alley. Tall, dark, mysterious."

Sokka laughed sleepily, then yawned and stretched out. For an inexplicable reason, it greatly pleased Azula that his interest in Ty Lee seemed only passing. He took one last look at the remaining alcohol in the bottle and dumped the contents overboard. "I'll show you how to distill the salt from the seawater tomorrow, Princess. There any blankets on board?"

Azula shook her head. "Just one fur coverlet, but it's small." She unfurled the wrapped comforter from underneath an alcove in the side of the ship.

"You take it, Princess. I'll be fine." She could tell that was a lie. There was still a slight chatter in his voice, and although there still wasn't any serious wind, the night had become bitterly nippy.

"Lay down, Sokka," she said, sternly. He followed her commands, the throes of pre-sleep coming over him. She laid the fur over him, facing away from her. And then, cursing the alcohol and the necessity, she curled up behind him, putting an arm around his body.

Her touch caused him to shiver, and though she moved to retract her arm quickly, but his hand caught her wrist and brought it back down to its resting place on his waist.

"Mm. You're warm, Princess. Is this what the pirates meant when they said I was holding on to you in the water?"

Her internal heat created a soft cocoon of warm air underneath the fur, warming them both and keeping them safe from the frigid conditions.

"I guess so. But there's no blue glow."

"That means you saved my life twice, then. I'd be an ice cube floating in the ocean if you hadn't. Thanks, 'Zula." His voice was little more than a sleepy mumble now.

"You're welcome, Sokka." She smiled faintly, and let sleep come take her.


	7. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Icebergs and their contents.

**Chapter VII: Awakening**

The first thing Azula felt, when she woke up, was warmth. The second thing she felt was a slight hangover.

Not the warmth that comes from a firebender inside, mind, although there certainly was plenty of that. The dawn's rays brought forth a little heartening heat to fight back against the cold of night. The warmth Azula felt was that of another human, and the rush of his heart against hers. Was she still drunk?

Her eyes snapped open, fully awake, although she dared not move a muscle. Somehow, over the night, she and Sokka had become dangerously familiar under their small fur coverlet. Her back was flush against his chest, and their legs were intertwined, raveled around each other in a braid like the tangled limbs of lovers. She'd laid her head to rest on his arm, which had come to lay under her, and his other wrapped lazily around her waist, pulling her in close.

They'd completely flipped positions overnight. When they'd fallen asleep, she was in control, wrapping around him to warm him through the night. Now she was in his arms, and in his power.

The strange thing about it was how comfortable – how right – she felt in that position. For a moment, without thinking, she wriggled in closer - and froze when she felt his rock-hard erection pressing against her back.

 _Agni, this is a cruel_ _joke._

She didn't want to get up, but she now had to. The savage would never let her live it down if he found her still snuggled into him with his manhood still up.

She looked behind her, ever so slightly, hoping that he wasn't awake so she could extricate herself decently. She gave a quiet thanks to the spirits that be when she found his eyes closed, and nimbly unwove herself from him as unobtrusively as possible. The disappearance of her body's natural firebending warmth from him must have hit him quickly, as he started to shiver a little and his eyes opened, bleary and unfocused. He looked at her, squinting.

"Morning, 'Zula. You sleep good?"

Azula simply groaned in response. Calling her "Princess" in his impertinent way was one thing, calling her Azula was another. But to call her 'Zula' like a pet name was just…

 _Sweet?_ ventured Ursa's voice.

 _Insolent_ , she thought with her teeth gritted.

She hobbled over to the other side of the boat, taking stock of their supplies yet again. Sokka noticed her wincing at every stretch of her left leg.

"We have to do something about your knee, Princess," he said, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and sitting up.

"You mean the one you ruined?" she retorted.

"Bygones," he replied, dismissively. "I'd set it with a brace if we have the supplies here, but I'm afraid it might be worse than it looks. We'll have to wait until Gran-Gran can look at it."

Azula froze. "Gran-Gran? Are we going to your village?"

Sokka sighed. "I'd hoped that we could patch up your knee at my place and avoid my village altogether, but I don't think we'll be able to avoid it," he said. "I can handle simple battlefield wounds, but Gran-Gran will be able to tell if there's any structural damage. And then after…"

"I go home," Azula finished, meeting his eyes.

Sokka nodded, breaking eye contact quickly. "Yeah. I have an idea about that, too. Hawky."

"Hawky? As in... a messenger hawk? A Fire Nation messenger hawk?" Azula asked, incredulously. "Where in the world did you get one of those?"

"I adopted him," he said, casually, as if mentioning the name of the shop in Caldera City from which he'd purchased him. "The officer who owned him was too dead to be sending messages, so I figured I'd take Hawky home with me. He's been great. Katara should still have him, so we can use him to send a message to whoever you'd like."

"About that, Sokka…" Azula trailed off. She wasn't sure how to phrase her thoughts. "I… we have to talk about what happens once I'm healed."

Sokka looked at her quizzically, but she could see that he'd been thinking about it too. They'd made no exit plan from their partnership. It had always been temporary, but they were either so in danger or recuperating from danger that they'd never discussed how to dissolve it.

"We knew this…. whatever it is… had an expiration date. It seems like that date is near."

Sokka laughed softly. "I think we called it an armistice. So, what happens after? We're back at war with each other?"

Azula looked away. "Our two nations are already at war, Sokka. And even if you made an exception for me, I know your war against the Fire Nation isn't going to end anytime soon."

He shook his head. "Forget about our people for a second, Azula. I meant you and me."

"That's not-" she began, with a whisper, but he cut in.

"This war… of course I know it's going to keep going on, Princess. I'm not pretending that two days of getting along will change anything. I know you're proud of your country. You're proud of your blood line. You have a duty and I know you'll keep to it," he sighed. "I'm bound by duty as well – to my past, to my tribe. It's the lives we lead."

"Yes. Precisely."

"But we're not bound by those duties right now. On this boat, you're princess of nothing, and I'm guardian of nothing. On this boat, it's just you and me. Azula and Sokka."

She felt an uncomfortable flare in her belly and chest when he phrased it like that.

"So, what happens in the absence of duty?" she asked, challenging him.

He shrugged. "We stay the way we are until you have to go. We keep on getting along. When you leave, then you can consider whatever this is between us to be over... but just between you and me, I'd like to keep a good thing going as long as possible. Shoot, maybe it'll be an experience we can tell our descendants about." A wistful little grin crossed his face. "The Princess and the Wolf... it sounds like a story for kids, doesn't it?"

She looked at him strangely. Was he just dense, or was he intentionally ignoring the strategic implications of letting her go so freely? His blue eyes appraised her carefully, and the slight gleam in them made her feel like he'd already considered his options. And yet, the way he had phrased their meeting - the Princess and the Wolf - only added fuel to the embers still smoldering in her body.

 _You are strongly attracted to him_ , Ursa's voice observed.

_Please, shut up._

If a disembodied voice could shrug, she was sure Ursa would have. _Denial will get you nowhere, love._

"I know you're thinking that letting you go might be stupid, right? It'll probably come back to bite me in the rear in ten different ways," he said.

 _Damn mind reader_. Azula's brow furrowed and her lips narrowed into a thin frown.

Sokka laughed, pleased that he'd surmised correctly, judging by her reaction. "Princess, I haven't survived this long by being dumb. I occasionally consider the consequences of my actions, you know."

Azula shifted her stance, crossing her arms and gazing upon him sternly. "So that begs the question… why let me go at all?"

He sat back down, never once taking his eyes off her. "I already told you why, last night. You saved my life, twice at least."

"That's no tactical consideration for what you're about to do," she said with a grimace. "Also, the second time doesn't count. You knocked that pirate off me before he could slit my throat. It's more or less even."

Sokka stroked the scruff of his chin. "True. But I've seen how you are, Princess. You can be cold, but you have a heart in there," he said, pointing at her chest. "You do care, although it seems to be buried under more layers than the ground at the poles. I'm not your mom. I won't make the mistake of confusing your drive and passion for monstrous behavior."

 _I think he sees you better than you see yourself,_ cooed Ursa.

_Didn't I tell you to shut up? He's a fool blinded by my one act of kindness to him. He'll come to regret it._

_That's my girl_ , hissed Ozai.

_You shut up too._

She raised an eyebrow. "So, your rationale is on the basis of a hunch about my personality."

"Not a hunch, he said, shaking his head. "I'll ask you again before it's time for you to go home. I bet your answer will have changed by then."

Azula scoffed in disbelief. For a man with a grim, dark side, he seemed awfully willing to maintain optimism over her.

"Look, we can worry about it later. For now, how about I just show you how to not die of thirst while surrounded by water?" he said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

Azula listened carefully as Sokka showed her how to make fresh water from salt-water with nothing more than two empty glass bottles and the careful application of heat. He divided the tasks aboard the boat between themselves, and they did their work in companionable silence with the stray remark or comment to pass the time. It wasn't until the late afternoon that they approached the coast of the Pole.

"Recognize where we are?" Azula asked.

He squinted at the distance, his eyes traveling over every ridge and cut along the coastline.

"Hmm… that's Kangiqtiniq Ridge… and to the right is Fisherman Point… Yeah, I know where we are. It won't be much further, Princess. We should hug the coastline, though, just in case."

Sokka navigated their sailboat closer to the ridge. He saw the astonishment in Azula's eyes when she saw that the ridge wasn't in fact one sheer ice wall, but rather a palisade of icebergs sticking out from the edge of the polar shelf.

"Something else, isn't it?" he asked with a knowing smile on his face.

"It… certainly is. Do they collapse?"

Sokka laughed. "Are you asking if there's a chance they'll fall on us? I suppose, but it's not a real danger. Jus avoid throwing fireballs at the icebergs and we'll be fine."

A sudden jerk in the travel path of their vessel shook both of them out of their respective worlds. Azula looked around with a slightly worried look in her eyes. "Sokka? What was that?" she asked, uncertainty in her voice.

Sokka looked at both sides of the boat and let out an angry curse. "Damn. We've been caught in a current."

"That's… not necessarily bad, is it? We might get to our destination faster," Azula said with a tone of hope in her voice.

"No, but if the current leads into rocks, icebergs, or ice floes, we're not going to last long. The sailboat isn't built to survive too much contact." As if things couldn't get any worse, Sokka looked out at the horizon where the current seemed to lead and saw a field of floating icebergs and floes. "Fuck. Get ready, Azula. Do you see that jutting piece of wood at the back of the raft?" The princess nodded that she did. "Grab ahold of it. When I say left, turn it to your right. When I say right, turn it to your left. Got it?"

"Yeah. Left means right, right means left. Sokka, what's the problem? What do you see?"

Her companion pointed up ahead, and she saw what had concerned him so - towering icebergs and sheets of floating ice peppered their path ahead.

"Fuck."

"Yeah, fuck."

Sokka carefully navigated the current with one of the whaling spears, trying to dislodge them from it, but it was too wide, and floes began to hem them in. He wanted to shout a string of expletives, but he restrained himself. Only a cool head would get them through this. He looked back at the princess and was assuaged by her calm demeanor. She may be injured and out of her element, but the woman had nothing if not excellent self-control and a level head.

"Left!" exclaimed Sokka. Not a second later, he could tell the Princess had responded. The sailboat dodged a floe that threatened their right side.

For minutes, he barked commands, and the Princess followed them with haste. He pushed some ice sheets out of the way with a spear, and others they passed by because of Azula's nimble work with the rudder. It seemed like they'd made it through the initial floes, but now they were surrounded on all sides by towering icebergs. The current was picking up speed and Sokka found himself having to anticipate the floes far in advance. So far, they'd managed to avoid any disastrous contact, but there had been some shaves too close for comfort.

Immediately ahead, their luck ran out. Sokka had judged two floes would separate enough for the ship to pass through, but instead the floes crashed together and closed the gap he'd hoped to navigate through. Screaming a string of expletives, Sokka reached to the end of the sailboat and grabbed Azula's hand brusquely. "Hold on tight, Azula!" he shouted.

The boat careened into the floes, and the tall icebergs echoed the loud crashing noise of their fragile ship. Sokka knew the boat was as good as gone, but he was able to yank the Princess off it in time with himself onto one of the more solid floes. The vessel was crushed between thick sheets of ice crashing together, but they'd survived.

Sokka grunted, picking himself up. The floe they were on was solid enough, and it was big enough for both to stand on and even take a few paces. Tugging the Princess's hand, he lifted her up too, brushing the snow off both their coats. He heard the Princess wince as she put weight on her knee.

"You okay, Azula?" he asked.

"Ugh… yeah, I'm fine. I can deal with a little pain." She grumbled as she picked herself up, surveying their surroundings.

"Well… at least we're alive."

The Princess began to pace as much as she could on the small floe, even though her leg was hobbled. Sokka was concerned to see her holding her head in her hands and muttering furiously to herself - he'd seen the Princess run the gamut of emotions, but for once she seemed simply lost and frustrated. He was taken aback however, whenshe stopped abruptly, looking over his shoulder to the great expanse of ocean behind, as if something caught her attention. Sokka whipped his head around to look.

There was another boat coming. Hardly a boat - it looked more like a canoe. And it was being powered by a _waterbender_.

"Sokka… what the hell?".

 _Fuck. That has to be Katara_.

He turned back around to the Princess. "Azula, listen to me carefully. You cannot reveal that you are a firebender at any costs to her. You can't reveal your real identity. Not to her, and not to anyone else in my village."

A small look of confusion quickly passed through the Princess's face. "You know her?"

* * *

It didn't take Katara long to reach the figures on the horizon. She'd started to feel the vibrations of their ship in the water from a distance, and it took her hours of effort to get them in sight. When she did, she saw them get stuck in the current. Her idiot brother had done it once before when they were fishing as kids. It had to be him.

When she approached, she slowed the canoe, bringing herself parallel to the floe, before stepping out onto it. Her eyes were fixed on Sokka, though she couldn't help but notice the woman who was with him. She was exceedingly beautiful, and if it hadn't been for her pale skin, she could almost have confused her at first blush for –

 _Don't go there_ , she thought, stopping herself. No, this woman was different. Saira's eyes had been large, full of innocent hope and love. This woman had a gaze colder than her surroundings, even though her eyes were warm amber.

Her brother approached her slowly, with a blank expression on her face. It was only until he was a few paces away that his face broke out into a beaming smile, and he crossed over to her quickly to wrap her in a big hug.

"Oh spirits, Katara, I thought I'd never see you again."

She hugged her brother fiercely, before letting him go and pushing him hard in the chest. "You dumb, idiot, selfish piece of shit!" she shouted. "How dare you worry me sick like that? I'm dragging you home in front of Gran-Gran and stuffing you full of sea cucumber soup." She punctuated her sentences with more shoves. "You are NOT going back to that cave you call home, you hear me?"

"Sis, relax! I'm alright…" he said, sheepishly.

"No, I will not relax! Sokka, do you have any idea what I saw out there? There's a huge Fire Nation ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean. I was scared out of my mind that you'd died there too – so scared I bended my way down to the sea floor just to make sure your fucking body wasn't rotting there!"

"Uh… yeah. My handiwork," he said, grunting.

Katara stepped back, her eyes big. "Sokka… what were you thinking? Taking out a whole ship like that? How many lives…? Never mind, why would you even do it?"

"There was an important Fire Nation official on board. A royal guard officer. Had to make sure I took him down no matter what."

"And so, what, then a pirate ship picked you up?" she asked, furiously.

"I'm glad to see you, Katara. Gladder than I've been to see anyone in a long time, actually, sis." His words made her eyes soften and her fury abate, just a little. "But… you seem to know our story really well. How do you even know about the pirate ship?"

" _Our story?_ You haven't introduced me to your… friend."

Sokka's face had a slightly red tinge to it. "Ah, yeah. Katara, this is…"

"Jin." The girl's voice was softer than she expected, and warmer too. "My name is Jin. I'm from the Earth Kingdom. It's a pleasure to meet you, Katara. Sokka's mentioned you."

"He has?" She looked at Sokka incredulously. He'd been so shut off, ever since Saira. His letters were perfunctory, essentially serving only as reminders that he hadn't died yet. When he visited, once in a blue moon, he barely spoke.

Yet now, there was something strange about him. He didn't seem as weighted down as he had before. Katara had to wonder if this Jin girl had something to do with it. "I didn't know my brother was so talkative lately. He can barely be bothered to visit his own family, you know." She fixed Sokka with an irritated glare.

"Oh, I don't know about that. We just bonded over escaping from the pirate ship together." The girl let out a shiver. "I'd been on that ship for a fortnight after they stole me from my family in Gaoling, and I think the pirates planned on selling me to slavery. But then they picked up Sokka and threw him in the brig. I was able to help him escape, even though he did most of the work. He saved me in return." She was looking at Sokka as she said this, and there seemed to be a strange communication passing between them two. Katara's eyes narrowed suspiciously. Whatever their relationship was, it wasn't simply a rescuer-victim one. "He was hurt a little, so I patched him up. And I got hurt escaping, too, so he was going to bring me to your village. He said you and his Gran-Gran are healers."

Despite the girl's meek attitude and warm tone, there was something off about her. Her eyes lost none of the calculating coldness. Katara wanted to trust her, because she had the creeping suspicion that Sokka already did, but she couldn't shake the feeling that not all was as it seemed with Jin.

"To answer your question, Sokka… the sunken Fire Nation ship left behind an oil slick in the water. The pirate ship was stained with it. I just followed the trail, but when I got there, there'd been a battle. Everything was set on fire, men lay everywhere. A man who looked like the leader had a hole in his neck from this." She pulled out an ornate headpiece – Azula's, stained with blood. "It's Fire Nation."

"We ah… stole that from the ship's treasure hold. Came in handy, I might add," Sokka said with a sheepish grin. "But I also got something for you from there." He reached inside his coat and pulled out a scroll. "Happy birthday, Sis."

Katara snorted. "My birthday was 2 months ago, moron." But she took the proffered gift anyway, unfurling it. She gasped when she saw the contents.

"Sokka… this is…"

"I know," he said, beaming.

She punched him in the shoulder. "You're an asshole but you make it really hard to hate you, you know that?"

He laughed and pulled his sister into a hug. "I know, Katara. Now how about we go home?"

Katara smiled. "Home, huh? I thought you couldn't bear to be there."

Sokka's expression faltered. "You know I can't stay, Katara. Not forever. But I'll stick around longer this time." He dropped his tone to a conspiratorial whisper. "Don't tell Gran-Gran this, but I miss her cooking. Bring the canoe closer, I'll help the… girl into the boat."

She raised her eyebrow. "The girl? You know her name."

He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah, don't listen to me. I'm sleep deprived and tired."

Katara maneuvered the canoe as close to the floe as she could, while Sokka helped the limping Jin hobble to it. She saw him whisper something to her, and the girl nodded. Katara's brow furrowed. Her brother kept his secrets, she knew, but for him to keep secrets with a girl he'd barely met from his own sister…

 _It's just jealousy talking. You should be glad he's opening up to someone, anyone_ , she thought. But at the same time, what if she didn't trust that someone to do right by Sokka?

As Sokka was about to help his companion onto the canoe, however, a blinding blue light erupted from the depths beneath them. Katara gave a startled yelp as she jumped out of the canoe onto the floe by reflex. The water around their floe began to bubble, as if the sea was boiling from underneath… or as if something that could breathe was rising to the top. A low hum filled the air, and the three companions stepped backwards together, fearful of whatever was rising from the icy depths.

Quicker than they could anticipate, a gigantic, glowing block of ice rose from underneath, pushing their floe back unexpectedly and nearly knocking Sokka into the waters. By some miracle, all of them managed to hold their footing, which was particularly impressive on Jin's part given that she was essentially hobbling on one leg. The big glowing iceberg that came from underneath was of a strange shape, circular and flowing in appearance, like a crystal ball blown from glass, but not nearly as transparent.

"What… what is that?" Jin asked, her voice filled with a sense of wonder. Squinting, Katara could make out something in the ice… no. Someone. With a gasp, she realized that there was someone sitting cross legged in the ball of frozen water.

Katara inhaled, then exhaled. She gathered the water around their floe, creating a bridge of ice from them to the newly emerged iceberg. She ran across it, even though she was sure she heard Sokka cry, "Katara, wait!" from behind her.

"Sokka, there's someone in the ice!" she yelled.

"Katara!" Sokka bellowed, loudly, having caught up to her. He was carrying the Jin girl on his back. "We don't know what that thing is. Get back!"

Katara's senses returned to her. What was this? Who was there in the ice? She looked at Sokka, her composed self completely replaced by a sense of bewilderment. She saw her shock mirrored on her brother's face.

Stooping to let the Jin girl get on her feet, Sokka poked the ice with a gloved finger, as if testing it for unusual properties. Pulling his club from its loop on his belt, he began to tap away at the ice.

Katara moved towards him. "Let me," she said, placing her palms on the ice. Small cracks began to appear on the surface, weakening the integrity of the iceberg. When she'd made enough headway, she nodded to her brother, who brought his club down on the small indentations with a mighty swing.

A stream of high-powered air hissed out of the crack Sokka made, knocking him off his feet and throwing him back all the way to the edge where the iceberg gave way to the frozen depths. Clouds of stale air and debris surrounded them, and picking himself up and bounding quickly back to Jin, Sokka jumped in front of her, weapons unsheathed, as if he was her guardian. If she wasn't distracted by the present events, Katara would have confronted him. Sokka was acting beyond strange when it came to this stranger.

From where the air had hissed out, a large fissure appeared, and more air and gas hissed out of the ice ball as the entire structure began to splinter. The fissure traveled with quick snaps and cracks, almost in a straight line over the circumference of the ice ball, and the whole thing broke apart with a mighty hiss and explosion. An eerie, ominous blue light shot out of the ball and straight into the evening sky, creating a light pillar that could be seen from miles and miles away. The light pillar created a number of ringlets of light and wind in the air, like ripples in a pond. The companions stood their ground, steeling them for whatever manner of beast was going to clamber out of there…

But to their shock, the only thing that came out was a boy. No, not a boy, exactly - he was young, younger than Sokka and even younger than Katara, although he wasn't a child. He wasn't tall, but he wasn't short either, taller than both the girls but shorter than Sokka's rangy frame. Soft beard fuzz existed in patches on his round face, but his head was bald and adorned with blue tattoos, which were also on both his fists. He wore a simple yellow tunic with an orange shoulder garment that layered his upper torso. There was an orange sash around his waist, and his yellow pants were tucked into brown boots. His eyes glowed blue, but they rolled into the back of his head as he collapsed as soon as he reached the ridge of the cracked ice ball, gently sliding through the snow towards Sokka and Jin.

The companions inched closer towards the strange boy who'd just fallen in front of them. Sokka got to him first, and he poked at the boy's head gently with the tip of his club. Katara got even closer and knelt, cradling the boy's head in her hands, checking for signs of a pulse. To her immense shock, she found one.

Laying him back on the ground, she stood up and looked at Sokka, bewilderment in both of their eyes.

To her surprise, it was the Jin girl who spoke. Her voice was different, somehow – the meekness was gone, replaced by the same analytical coldness that existed in her eyes. Katara's suspicions only grew at the change. She had little remaining doubt that 'Jin', if that really was her name, had secrets of her own.

"Sokka, I believe that's... that's an Air Nomad."

* * *

Several dozens of miles away, a young man with a top knot and a horrific scar paced the wood and iron deck of a modest sized Fire Nation ship. His pacing stopped in its tracks when a blinding light shot from the distance. The young man and all his crewmates watched the light show for a minute, awestruck, completely forgetting their tasks and the world around them. For the first time in almost a decade, he could feel a knot of excitement and hunger in his stomach. The scarred man turned around to face a short, fat, greying old man who sat on the deck of his ship playing a silly game, paying no attention to the light while drinking jasmine tea, and grinned voraciously.

"Uncle. We've found him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue A:TLA main theme. :)


	8. The Masks We Wear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to go penguin sledding with me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enter the Avatar.
> 
> As for character ages, I hereby proclaim the new canon: Aang is biologically 19 right now – as for why his being the Avatar at this age isn't public knowledge or anything, I've shifted over the dates of Sozin's Comet to go along with the age bump. Also, there's a little twist with the Comet planned that deviates from the canon timeline. Katara and Azula are both 20, Sokka is 21, and Zuko is 22.

**Chapter VIII: The Masks We Wear**

Aang blinked as he came to, but all he saw was blue. For a moment, he thought he was still under the water, but the water he remembered was dark, stormy and murky. This blue was shocking and beautiful.

He blinked some more and realized that he was looking instead into a set of sapphire eyes. A small gust of arctic wind shook the twin loops of brown hair that framed her pretty features. A look of concern and worry was etched in her expression, but Aang felt in his heart that her face was kind.

"Hey. Are you alright?" she asked him. Her voice was warm – likely the warmest thing in the cold place he found himself in.

"I… I need to ask you something." His voice sounded incredibly alien to him. How many weeks had he been stuck in the ice?

"What is it?" she asked.

Aang's face broke into a mischievous smile. "Will you go penguin sledding with me?"

The girl's jaw dropped in pure confusion. "Aren't you a little old to be penguin sledding?"

"You're never too old to have fun," he replied, grey eyes twinkling.

"Actually…. he's right," a man said, breaking in. "I uh… kinda promised Jin I'd maybe take her penguin sledding sometime." Aang raised his head to look at him. He looked very similar to the girl in front of him, but where the girl's features were kind, his were harsher. His eyes held the same twinkle in them, although it seemed diminished somehow compared to the girl's. Next to the man was another woman – Jin, he supposed – who was extremely beautiful and exceedingly cold-gazed. Her startlingly amber eyes were looking at him in a way he didn't quite like, but he couldn't determine if her intentions were fair or foul.

The girl wheeled around and looked at the man in disbelief. "You did what?"

"Hey, we were trapped on a boat and I was being friendly. Besides, we've got someone else wanting to do it now…" he trailed off.

She looked at the man as if she couldn't believe he was the person standing right in front of her. She turned around and focused back on Aang, and her features reverted into an easy smile that made Aang smile back.

"I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. What's your name?"

"I'm A-ah…. ah….. _ACHOO!_ " With a mighty blast, Aang released an explosion of air from his nose, sending him flying 20 feet in the air. He did a backflip whilst elevated, and quickly regained his balance to stick a sliding landing down the slope of the now-cracked ice ball he'd emerged from.

"You're…. you're an airbender." This time, it was Jin speaking. She regarded him warily, as if she wasn't sure what to expect from him. There were similar exclamations of surprise from Katara and the other man.

Aang gave a little courteous bow to the group and said "I'm Aang, of the Southern Air Temple, at your service." His beaming smile extended to the man next to her.

He took that as his cue to introduce himself as well. "Sokka, Katara's brother. How in the world did you get into that ice?" he said, half-murmuring. His eyes carried suspicion, but there wasn't a trace of hostility in them – yet. Aang didn't want to change that. Still, he was worried about how to respond to the question. They were Water Tribe, sure, but he wasn't sure what that Jin girl was – her amber eyes and porcelain complexion likely ruled out Water Tribe. In fact, she looked rather like Kuzon's people did…

Yet he was unsure of whether to reveal his secret to his saviors. Gyatso had forbidden it, telling him his life was in danger from the moment he'd turned sixteen, when he'd found out who he truly was. It took all of Aang's self-control to try and not cringe visibly when he thought about it.

Luckily, a familiar groan saved him from having to answer right away. Aang's smile perked up even more when he heard Appa braying from inside the ice-ball.

"Appa!"

Aang took off, rushing up the slope. He heard cries of "wait!" from behind him, but he didn't bother to stop. A little voice of fear made itself heard in his mind, and he dearly hoped that Appa wasn't hurt from their time under the waters.

Luckily his fears were assuaged when he topped the slope and slid deftly down into the crater, coming to a rest in the nape of Appa's neck. Hot breathing and a familiar, furry smell made him reminisce. He hugged his partner and buried his face into Appa's fur. The sky bison let out a contented huff at the embrace of his friend.

"It's good to see you again, old buddy."

* * *

Azula watched as Katara took off after the airbender. To her surprise, Sokka didn't go after her immediately. Instead, he remained rooted to his spot, looking at her with eyebrows raised.

"So… airbender."

Azula nodded silently. She detested having to wear the mask of Jin, but what made it worse was the sinking feeling in her stomach of having to maintain an aura of false surprise and wonder when her real self was busy calculating every conceivable strategic implication of this new discovery.

"Katara hasn't probably thought of it yet, but one look into your eyes and I know you're thinking the same thing as me. She'll get there soon enough too, she's no idiot." His face was grim. "And if our suspicions turn out to be true…"

"You're wondering what I'll do," Azula finished for him. "I haven't decided. And I'm certainly not in the best position to act right now, if you haven't noticed. Also, there's the matter of your _waterbender_ sister." She had never asked, and he had never told her, even when mentioning that his mother had died because of a raid looking to hunt down waterbenders in the South Pole. She didn't know if his mother had been a waterbender, but she was certainly protecting one at the time.

Sokka smiled sardonically. "Might be a blessing in disguise, Princess."

Azula felt something akin to a stab in her gut, but she would never admit it to the man. She had thrown away alliances in the capital when they became useless to her, but somehow Sokka had felt different. She'd wanted to make an exit plan, so that when this alliance became useless, it would become so mutually. There'd be no betrayal or collateral damage. The appearance of this Airbender threw all that out the window, and apparently Sokka's trust with it too.

"Why, don't trust me anymore, Nightwolf?" she asked, in a teasing voice. Underneath, the stabbing feeling grew, but she ignored it.

His face was deadly serious as he looked at her. "I would trust you with my life, Azula. I even would trust you with Katara's secret, if only because you and I both know that I would slaughter every party of raiders your father sent before they could lay a finger on my sister, assuming Katara even left anything of them behind to slaughter. Now and in the future, no matter what comes of our alliance, I would trust you with myself. But I'm not sure I trust you with him."

The words were only of little relief. So much for not being a monster in his eyes.

 _They're all the same,_ hissed Ozai's voice. _They will use you if you let them. This is the price of letting your guard down, of being controlled rather than being the controller._ The vitriol in her father's voice was powerful, and she wanted to use that power to assuage the ache of Sokka's words.

But Ursa was there too, not content to let her father get in a way edgewise. _He trusts you with his life. He has nothing else to give. It's your father's specter he doesn't trust with the Airbender, and he's not wrong not to do so._

Azula held back an enraged scream, but she held it together, putting her mask of Jin back on. She began to hobble up the slope, but Sokka was on her in an instant, scooping her up bridal-style, and began marching up the slope.

"What the fuck are you doing, peasant?" she hissed at him.

"First of all, you're a peasant now too." The dangerous glow in her eyes must have tipped him off, because he laughed softly and said, "you're also an _Earth Kingdom_ peasant who can't firebend right now, Jin. Besides, I'm trying to give you a reminder of the pampered life you must have had in the Capital." His easy demeanor made her hate him. He had no right to slip a dagger between her ribs and then soothe the pain afterwards caused by his words.

"No servant I ever had would lay a finger on me like this," she huffed, looking away. "They'd carry me on a palanquin with a veil."

Sokka laughed his easy laugh once again. "You've never had a servant like me," he whispered into her ear. Despite anger at him, her body betrayed her mind, goosebumps rising all over her arms that had nothing to do with the arctic cold.

* * *

Though he was satisfied with himself, Sokka knew his mind was considering the same implications the Princess was. He gritted his teeth to think that the discovery could suddenly force them to be at war again, before they'd had time to put their… alliance? Friendship? What exactly was the word he'd use to describe what they had going on? Sokka had no pretensions that their relationship was anything other than convenience - they were diametrically opposed in war, even if their personalities had a strange level of overlap. One day they'd be on opposite sides. But he meant what he said – he wouldn't harm her, and his gut told him that she would hesitate to harm him too.

But the discovery of this boy changed everything in the calculus. If he was just an airbender, perhaps it might not matter so much. But if this discovery was what Sokka feared it to be, then the war would soon be reignited, and the very first battlefield might just be his home. Through no failure of his own, the war would be on his doorstep, and he would have failed to accomplish his mission of keeping his tribe safe.

Sokka wanted to blame the boy, but it was futile. He surmised he should probably stop referring to him as a boy – Aang was a man by the law of the Water Tribe, although Sokka didn't know if the Air Nomads had followed a similar aging custom. Besides, he thought he rather liked him. He was a fresh breeze of positivity - different from Azula's calculated poise, Katara's overbearing, protective love, and certainly different from the grim Nightwolf. It was something they needed.

As Sokka crested the ridge of the ice sphere, his mind went blank. Before him sat a large, six legged, wooly creature, with a pair of long curved horns and brown markings that matched the tattoos on Aang's head. He could tell Azula was equally shocked, as she went rigid in his arms.

"What... on earth..." he started.

"Is that what I think it is? There's... there's not supposed to be any more of them," Azula muttered. "Not for the last 100 years."

Sokka peered at the woman in his arms, and she looked back at him. Both of them felt the same horrible feeling - that their mutual suspicion was quite possibly true.

"We can't tell him." Azula said.

"Tell what?"

"What happened to his people. You know as well as I do."

Sokka grunted his agreement. "He's been in that ice a lot longer than he knows. I don't want to be the one to break it to him. You absolutely should be the last one to break it to him. We should tell Katara, if she hasn't figured it out already." Sokka began marching into the crater where his sister studied the furry creature intently. Aang was pointing out his every feature and Katara's attention was rapturous... until she saw Sokka carrying the Princess in his arms.

Strangely enough, it was Aang who spoke first. "Hey, are you two married or something? It's just, you carry her so tenderly..." he trailed off awkwardly.

Sokka laughed nervously, feeling heat rise to his cheeks, and 'Jin' mirrored him. "Uh, no, Aang, we're not married. Jin and I have just been on a..."

"Adventure?" Azula offered.

"Yeah. For a few days. And we both got banged up. Her knee isn't in great shape right now. Actually, that's where we were headed - to our village. My Gran-Gran is a healer, and she'd probably be able to help Jin out."

Sokka stole a quick glance at his sister. Katara's face was inscrutable, which, ironically, could only mean that she was utterly furious.

"Well, I could give you a ride, if you want. Appa's a sky bison. He can fly us there in no time."

Katara wheeled around to Aang. "Fly?"

The bald Air Nomad nodded enthusiastically. "Sky Bison are the original airbenders! They're the ones who taught us Air Nomads the secrets of airbending. Appa here is a master," he said, affectionately, patting his companion animal's fur. "Besides, Appa's saddle has more than enough room for four."

Katara looked less than enthused, but she knew that they wouldn't be able to go back with four people in just the canoe. Aang navigated the Sky Bison out of the crater and towards the water. Sokka helped Katara and Azula up the back of the bison, before slinging on himself in one smooth jump. Aang wiggled his eyebrows at him. "Smooth moves, Sokka."

Despite himself, Sokka found himself smiling crookedly. The Air Nomad's positivity was infectious, but grim reality was lurking around the corner. How long would it last when he found out what happened to his people?

 _And if he is what I think he is, what could he do to the Princess?_ Sokka found himself making a mental oath not to let any harm come to Azula. Bitter and biting as she may be, loyal to her father and her nation as she may be... whatever had happened to Aang's people wasn't on her hands.

"Yip yip, boy!" All their spirits soared as Appa took a mighty leap... and then they all came crashing down as the Sky Bison lazily belly-flopped into the water, skimming the surface. Sokka laughed, slapping his knee.

"Wait, Aang, if your sky bison is just going to swim, let me tie the canoe to him so we can drag it back to the bay." Sokka did so quickly, and they were soon on their way.

"Aang?" Katara piped up.

The grey-eyed Air Nomad whipped around quickly to face Katara, with an almost obnoxious smile on his face. "Yes, Katara?"

"Do you know the Avatar?"

Aang's smile disappeared almost instantaneously. "Uh... no. I mean, I know people who know him... but I don't know him myself. Sorry." He quickly broke eye contact and looked away from Katara, who seemed disappointed. The exchange was not lost on Sokka, and apparently on the Princess neither. They shared glances, and her thought made itself clear as day to him.

 _He's lying_.

"Katara, a word?" Sokka said. Katara glanced over to him, and when she saw the seriousness of his tone, she clambered back from her spot in the saddle to her brother.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Sis... we can't tell him about the Airbenders yet. And another thing... Jin and I think he's been under the ice for a while. Maybe pre-war."

Katara looked taken aback, but instead of addressing her brother, she asked Jin with a slightly hostile tone. "What makes you think that?"

Sokka's lips creased as he held back a grin at watching 'Jin' address his sister like a meek peasant girl rather than the imperious, conquering Princess that she was. "Well... Father used to tell me stories about the Airbenders and the Sky Bison. He said that when Sozin's Comet came near Earth, the firebenders attacked the Air Temples and wiped everyone out, even all the sky bison. If he has no idea about it, that must mean he's from before the war, right?" Azula was doing her best to make her voice sound naive and pleading, and it made Sokka want to laugh his sides out.

_Spirits, this fake humility is golden. The Princess probably wants to burn Katara to a crisp right now... and Katara looks like she wants to freeze the Princess._

Katara frowned. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it... but what if the Fire Nation missed some Air Nomads? Aang could be the survivor of the remaining few. That's easier to digest than the fact that the guy in front of us is over a hundred years old."

Sokka couldn't hold it back anymore and let out an unbecoming giggle.

"What's so funny, moron?" Katara fixed him with a glare.

"Nothing, nothing... I just never pictured you with a geriatric of all people, Katara. I mean I grant you he looks pretty in shape for someone who's a hundred and eighteen, give or take..." he snorted.

Katara looked appalled. "I am not interested in him!"

"Oh please, you were ogling those misty grey eyes from the moment he woke up."

"I was not!"

Jin watched both of them bemusedly, but inside she felt yet another pang of hurt. The two even bickered with love. Is this what sibling relationships were supposed to be like? Was even the faux hatred supposed to carry with it a foundation of affection? She thought about Zuko, and wherever his exile might have taken him.

"Besides, I'm not the one who showed up here with a new girlfriend, carrying her around like a couple on their honeymoon!" That outburst, whispered as it was to avoid Aang's detection, caught Sokka and Azula's by surprise.

"I'm not-" she spluttered, losing composure for a second.

"Wait Katara, what-?" he asked, confusedly.

"You know what I mean! You two whisper to each other like you've been friends forever. You've told her things, Sokka, and I've known you from the moment I was born. You don't think I know how you act? This is how it started with Sai-" Before she finished her sentence, she knew she'd gone too far... even if she really did believe her words. This is exactly how it had started with Saira - the whispers, the secrets, the glances when the other wasn't looking. Except Saira had been her friend. She'd longed for her to become her sister, too.

Sokka's eyes glazed over with fury, and his hands balled into fists. Azula had turned beet red - and not as part of her Jin act.

"Sokka, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Katara began, haltingly.

"We'll talk about this back home, Kat." His voice was calm, but it belied anger. Katara cringed. She was used to scolding Sokka. She'd done it her whole life, even before they lost Mom. Sokka would always give her his trademark sarcastic disrespect, but she could count on one hand the times he'd actually been furious with her. It was never violent anger, but the kind of quiet anger that led to shame, when you knew you had disappointed someone deeply.

Sokka got up and walked over to the front of the saddle, sitting only behind Aang. Soon, the two were talking animatedly, leaving only Katara and Jin in the back.

Katara sighed. "I'm sorry, Jin. I barely know you and..."

The other girl was still beet red, but she managed to choke out something that sounded like "It's alright". Katara looked at her with a frown of disappointment in herself.

"To be honest with you, I think I'm just jealous. When I see Sokka talking to you, I remember the old him."

"Before he lost Saira?"

"He told you?" she said, with surprise. Did her brother tell this girl everything after knowing her for a few days?

"Not in serious detail, and I didn't want to pry. It felt like a fresh wound."

Katara reappraised the girl in front of her. Perhaps she'd been too quick to judge. "I've tried everything I can to bring that old him back, but it's always been buried under his new self, that brooding killer that prowls the coastline. I should be grateful that you've managed to bring out some of that in him," she murmured.

Jin - Azula - looked down. She couldn't meet the same sapphire eyes that she'd seen in the girl's brother right now. "I don't mean to usurp your place in your brother's life, Katara. I've only known him for two days. We just had close brushes with death, and I think those kinds of experiences make you talk. Nobody wants to die with their secrets sewn up inside, right?" Azula almost wanted to laugh at the hypocrisy of her statement. She'd become a master of suppression throughout her life to the point where her repressions had manifested themselves in the voices of her parents. She ought to be the last one spouting this particular nugget of wisdom.

 _Spirits, I almost sounded like Uncle_.

"I know. I'm not being rational, it's just... well, I shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

"On the contrary, Katara. Always verify." For a moment, the Jin mask slipped, and it was Azula who spoke freely. Her mind wandered back to her conversation with Sokka, and his revelation that he didn't trust her with the discovery of the airbender. She knew it was how she would have reacted in his shoes, but that thought didn't comfort the inexplicable hurt in her chest. Pushing it away, she focused on the opportunity in front of her: to gain Katara's trust, or at least, minimize the hostility.

"You and your brother have a very good relationship." She said it as a statement, but it was also a question.

Katara smiled. "We're all the other has. Well, and Gran-Gran, but..." she trailed off. "When Mom died and Dad went off to war, we had to lead the kids. We practically raised the kids of our village like they were all our younger siblings. And we work well together. Sokka was a goofball, but his mind is something else. And I like to think I bring something to the equation too."

"The word you're looking for is openness and warmth. I can tell you care deeply for your people." Jin said, quietly. Katara looked at her and their eyes met. She saw the same analytical distance she'd seen before, but it wasn't quite as cold as before. "Sokka does too, but in another way. He seems like a lot of things, but open with his feelings is not one of them."

"No, he isn't. Saira changed that, but after we lost her, it was different. It was like he died too. There was a whole different person."

"The Nightwolf," Jin added.

"Yeah," Katara said, with a lump in her throat. "I... it was scary to see what he'd become. It still is. When he puts on the warpaint, I feel like my brother is completely gone. Sokka was always brave, but now it's like he doesn't care about his life. If you'd seen what he did to that Fire Nation barge..." Katara shuddered. Azula looked at her with surprise - she hadn't expected the Waterbender girl to have sympathy for Fire Nation soldiers. "I don't love the Fire Nation. I probably hate them as much as Sokka, but... sometimes I can't help but think that killing like that just makes us as bad as them. And the bodies, Jin... he took out so many of them. And when I saw the wreck of the ship, I knew he didn't care if he went down with the ship, too."

"Sokka told me that this... quest is all he has in life. If it's any comfort... I don't think he's a cold blooded killer. He has regrets."

A lone tear welled up in Katara's eye, rolling down her cheek. The Water Tribe girl pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. "It's not all he has in his life. He has a family that loves him. We're still here. I'm still here. I want my brother back." She wiped the tear away and laughed. "Sorry, Jin. I didn't mean to burden you with my feelings. And to think I thought you were a Fire Nation spy when I first saw you..."

Azula's heart clenched in her chest. _If only you knew the truth..._ While she harbored no particular affection for the girl, keeping her identity a secret from her now felt wrong. The guilt bothered her.

_When have I ever felt guilt over manipulation? People have always been stepping stones to my goal._

_It's weakness, girl. These water savages' weak ways have rubbed off on you, making YOU weaker_ , said Ozai, with a slithery hiss.

 _You're starting to learn that people aren't always stepping stones, daughter,_ said Ursa.

Without addressing it, Azula changed the subject. "If it makes you feel any better, me and my brother barely have a relationship. Ever since we were little, he was Mother's favorite and I was Father's. He always tried to compete with me and always failed. When Mother... died, he was left rudderless and I was left alone with Father."

"Was your father... abusive?" Katara asked.

Azula let out a sharp, barking laugh. "Abusive? Never thought of it like that. Let's just say my father groomed me to follow in his footsteps, which wasn't pleasant. But I took to it like a turtleduck takes to water. I still never had Mother's love. My brother had it, if only for a while, but he had it. I had Father, but Father had no love. All he instilled in me were his methods and his values, which didn't have room for love." Some part of her mind told her that she was speaking near treason, but if she was honest with herself, it was near the truth. And what did it matter if she said it to Katara like this? The girl would never know her identity. She would just think she was an Earth Kingdom peasant with a sad family life. This was her mask speaking. It was Jin. Not Azula. Azula was strong, Azula kept her emotions in check, and kept her composure. Jin didn't have to.

Jin was free.

"I'm sorry, Jin." Katara put her hand on Azula's shoulder. "You know... well, never mind."

Azula's ears perked. "No, say it."

"Spirits, this is going to sound stupid, but... if you want, you could always stay here, if you don't want to return to your family. You have a positive effect on Sokka like I haven't seen since Saira. I might be bitter that you're not her, but you seem alright."

The water-bender girl's suggestion took Azula by surprise, so much so that she didn't even dismiss it out of hand. "What?"

"And, I don't mean to overstep, but I see the way Sokka looks at you," Katara said, a red tinge coloring her cheeks.

Now Azula was just plain dumbfounded. "W-what?" she spluttered.

"Don't make this harder than it is. I'm not saying for sure that he likes you, but... I know my brother. You do him good. He wouldn't open up to just anyone."

Azula just stared at her, mouth agape. Now Katara laughed. Finding the ability to form words was difficult, but Azula managed to choke out, "I don't think so. I don't think he fully trusts me."

"What? Don't you see it? Sokka's more open with you than with anyone else here, even me. Don't tell me you've never had boys interested in you. You're gorgeous. I bet they followed you around everywhere back in the Earth Kingdom."

Azula scoffed. "They did no such thing. The one time I kissed a boy... well, let's just say it ended with him running away from me while his house caught fire."

Katara laughed loudly now, enough so that Sokka looked behind quizzically. "Was he that bad of a kisser?"

Azula blushed. "I think it was me."

Katara's laughter was infectious, and despite herself, Azula found herself laughing too. Katara's words stayed in her mind, though. There was no way that Sokka liked her. He was just an arrogant flirt who happened to show her kindness because they'd shared a few friendly moments and saved each other's hides. The idea was patently ridiculous. It was illogical. She was a creature of logic, and Sokka was no less strategic himself. His flirting wasn't even real flirting, she told herself; it was simply a war of words they'd continued despite their alliance for survival.

 _Why am I laughing with this girl? It's not me. This isn't Azula. This is just Jin, the mask I'm wearing_ , Azula reminded herself.

"Don't blame yourself, girl. I'm sure he was the idiot."

"Well, he definitely was that."

Sokka came back to them, eyeing the two suspiciously. "I leave for ten minutes and now you two are as thick as thieves. I'd blame you, Kat, but Jin here isn't an angel herself."

"Jin's nice, Sokka," Katara said, eyes sparkling. "I even invited her to stay with us at the Pole, if she wants."

Sokka turned a shade of mottled purple. "You... did what?"

"You're telling me you don't want her to stay? Well, I do!" Katara exclaimed.

Jin laughed and shook her head. "You all seem like nice people, but... I do have to go home eventually." Her eyes fixed on Sokka, and again Katara felt unspoken words pass between the two. This time, it bothered her less. Jin seemed genuinely nice, and although she was a bit shut off, Katara found that she could tolerate the secrets between the two if it meant positive change in Sokka. Even now, she saw a brightness in her brother's eyes that she hadn't seen in so long.

"Uh... hey guys?" Aang's voice came from the front of Appa. "Are you expecting visitors from the Fire Nation?" Katara furrowed her brow. The Airbender sounded puzzled. _And what was that about Fire Nation visitors?_

Sokka bounded to the front of sky bison and swore loudly. That got even more of Katara's attention. He spun around to her, and the sparkle in his eyes may as well have been ancient history - it was replaced by the furious thunder she'd become far more accustomed to lately.

"Kat." His voice was a command.

Katara picked herself up and offered Jin her hand, which the other girl took. Helping her up, the two made their way as quickly as possible to the front.

Around the bend of the coastline, where the sea opened up into the bay that led to their village, they saw a Fire Navy ship, flying two banners. One was the flag of the Fire Nation, crimson with a black flame, but the other was different. It seemed like a personal standard.

Outside of the ship, deeper into the bay and up a series of hills that Sokka and Katara knew led to their village, they saw the twinkle of fires and tents in the twilight. Though the sun was falling, they could make out the smoke of campfires and makeshift chimneys, and many red flags flew proudly above the camp.

The village was under siege by the Fire Nation. And though Azula couldn't tell any of her companions just yet, she recognized the personal standard.

Prince Zuko was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how long Azula can keep up wearing this mask... :) our girl's got some decisions to make.


	9. Warchief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka gets a promotion. Katara wants the best for him.

**Chapter IX: Warchief**

There was a nervous energy buzzing around in the village in the twilight. Young braves, some barely fifteen years of age, stood guard atop the icy walls surrounding the village, occasionally driving off scouts who ventured too close to the village. The skirmishing had not yet resulted in any fatalities, but Talirik sat against the wall, holding his head in his hands, all the same. As the oldest boy and the most accomplished hunter in the village, everyone had looked to him to lead, but self-doubt gnawed at him. He'd never led anything bigger than a hunting party, but now he had 30 men – boys, truth be told – under his command. The eldest was 17. The youngest was 14. They also had enlisted the aid of 15 women – also mostly just young girls, although Malina was as old as he. Talirik was now more grateful than ever that Katara had insisted that the girls learn some martial arts in order to defend themselves. The girls were armed with slingshots and bows, manning the wall, and pestering the Fire Nation soldiers who'd come too close. Tal had even seen Malina, who was by far the best shot in the village, shatter one poor bastard's teeth when he ventured near the front gate.

The Fire Nation ship had arrived in the late afternoon – the last of the fisherwomen coming in for the day had spotted it approaching, and a quick council was convened. There was fiery debate about whether to send the lone messenger hawk to the Southern Tribe forces fighting in the Earth Kingdom, or to send it to the Nightwolf Sokka. Eventually they decided to try Sokka first, as he could be here in under a day. Kanna had advised this over the longer course of action.

Talirik admired the old woman. Sokka had not been in the village for nearly two months, and only a day and a half ago, Katara – their only waterbender capable of fighting – had disappeared, yet she was somehow keeping a level head. He couldn't understand how - her son was off fighting a war, her daughter in law had been killed in a raid, and now her only two grandchildren were missing.

Malina's footsteps shook him out of his reverie. "Hey, Tal. Pick your head up. I know we're up a creek without a paddle, but you need to not look like that. The braves need to see confidence," she said. The woman was tall and broad shouldered, and she wore her hair in a mane of warrior's braids. Tal glanced at his betrothed, standing up. Pulling her into an embrace, he touched her forehead to his.

Tal shook his head. "All I can think of is how badly we need Katara back. And Sokka, if he's still out there."

His tactical mind also missed the cunning of Sokka and the bending skill of Katara. Of course, the tribe still had the two girls Siku and Sura, who were far too young to fight and barely capable of doing more than casting snowballs. He'd set the two girls to repair and fortify the walls with packed snow under the supervision of some soldiers.

The Fire Nation soldiers had set up camp facing the northern walls, although they were quite some distance away. Open ground lay between the walls and the camp, although the Fire Nation soldiers would have to march uphill. There seemed to be no machines among them, for which Tal was incredibly grateful. He didn't hold out hope that Sokka and Katara, wherever they were, would arrive in time to fight. He wished for it desperately, but there was no use in getting his hopes up.

"I know, Tal. But right now we have to hold out as long as possible. We can't fight with people we don't have," Malina sighed. "On the bright side, did you see that ash maker I hit with the sling? Half his teeth were in the snow and he was trailing blood all the way back to camp!"

Tal gave her a weak smile. "It was a good shot." He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. _Think as Sokka would think_. He'd always looked up to the elder man, the son of the chief, who was a brilliant and clever warrior. He'd thought of Sokka as his elder brother, but where was Sokka now, when they needed him? How had he even let a Fire Nation ship arrive at the camp, for that was the biggest quandary to the village folk. For the last two years, Sokka had kept their waters clear of the enemy, but now an enemy was at the walls. Had something happened to Sokka? Was the Nightwolf dead?

A hue and cry were raised at the southern wall. Tal and Malina glanced over in alarm, but they didn't see anything that would signal an ash maker assault. In fact… it sounded rather like cheering.

Exchanging a glance with Malina, they both took off towards the source of the noise. Tal could feel blood pounding in his heart and rushing in his head, almost obscuring the heavy footfalls of Malina following behind. When he got there, he was filled with relief and awe.

A great furry beast had come to the southern wall of the village, floating in mid-air. On it were Sokka and Katara, and two strangers he didn't recognize – a raven-haired woman with a green coat, and a bald man with blue tattoos in orange garb.

Sokka dismounted the beast and jumped onto the wall, where soldiers and villagers mobbed him, shouting his name. He had a dry, humorless smile on his face as he shook hands and hugged some of the braves he'd taught how to fight. Katara received a similar warm welcome, although the villagers were wary of the newcomers.

"The Nightwolf is here!"  
"Sokka! Sokka has come!"  
"Katara is with him!"  
"We're saved!"

The bald man jumped off the beast with little effort, but Tal could see that the green-clad woman was a little hobbled. Sokka signaled to her, and she jumped down into his arms, which received some wolf-whistles and catcalls from the braves. He pushed through the crowd to meet his mentor.

"Sokka!" he shouted breathlessly.

The man turned around to face him, and his humorless smile turned into a genuine one. "Tal. Good to see you."

The men clasped arms. "I only wish it was under better circumstances, elder brother."

Sokka's brow furrowed. "Did you convene the council?"

Tal nodded. "Yes, but only to decide who to contact. Kanna urged us to reach out to you first before sending a message to Chief Hakoda." The two men began to walk towards the central igloo of the village – the Big House, they called it, where all village meetings were held. Malina excitedly caught up with Katara, giving the other woman a big hug.

"We have enough food and supplies for two months, and we sent Hawky to you. Were you at-"

"No. Hawky will return soon enough, but I came from somewhere else. I never got the message, though I'm glad I came here anyway, if only out of necessity. If this siege lasts long, we'll have to send Hawky, when he's back, to my father and the tribal army. Two months… I don't know where their camp is set up, but if they're in the Southern Earth Kingdom, they should be able to reach us in time."

Tal nodded. "I'll gather everyone essential. We'll meet in the Big House. Sokka… the two strangers? That creature?"

"The creature is friendly. As for the newcomers... one is an ally. The other… I'm not sure yet. We'll see. Exclude both from the council and send the woman – Jin – to Gran-Gran. Her knee needs looking at. And thank your lucky stars it does, Tal, because otherwise I wouldn't have made it in time right now."

"Understood." Tal gripped the older man's shoulder. "Sokka… it's damned good to have you back."

Sokka smiled. "I'm here for my people. Always, Tal."

With that, Tal set off to complete his tasks.

* * *

Katara caught up to Sokka as he pondered their situation. Every beat of his heart felt loud to him, echoing in his chest, in his head, and out of his ears. He wouldn't have been surprised if Katara could hear it too.

His sister heaved a sigh. "What are we going to do, Sokka?"

"The only thing we can do. War is here. We have to fight." He looked at his sister, into eyes just as blue as his. "It's a good thing we're here. If I had missed another day…"

"Firebenders could have stormed the walls and razed the village. Everyone would be dead."

Sokka nodded miserably. "So much for my mission. One failure is all it takes. One lapse in judgment."

"One idiotic stunt with a death wish," corrected Katara sternly. "Why now, though? Has the Fire Nation found out about me, or the little ones – Siku and Sura? Are these the same men who killed Mom?"

Sokka shook his head no. "I'm not sure. The men who killed Mom… Dad said they flew black raven banners. This unit… their insignia was completely different – the inverted Fire Nation flag. Red flame on black. I'm trying to recall if I've seen it on any of the ships I've raided."

In truth, he planned on asking Azula as soon as he had a chance. He needed to know what they were up against.

The Princess worried him. Perhaps this was a garrison from a nearby base come to rescue her, but he didn't think so. They would have sent a demand to the village by now, but the fact that they were settling in for a siege in conditions entirely inhospitable to Firebenders without attempting to send terms… no. They had come for something else. Someone else. Sokka had a sneaking suspicion as to who. But what he didn't know nagged him, and while he figured he had a handle on Aang's identity, it troubled him that he didn't know where Azula's loyalties lay.

The siblings entered into the Big House, but Katara stepped back for a moment. Scanning behind her for a set of grey eyes, she found her target and closed in on him.

"Aang, my brother has ordered only tribespeople to attend the council," she said. "We'll be back soon enough, but you can accompany Jin to Gran-Gran, if you like. If there's anything making you feel unwell, she can treat you."

Aang nodded and took his leave, trotting after the green coated figure heading away from him. Katara sighed and turned around, heading back into the Big House. She desperately hoped that Aang would help them if it came down to it – two benders were better than none, but he owed no allegiance to anyone. She had no right to ask him to risk his life for them.

Inside, the notables, elders, and older braves had gathered. Tal stood in the middle on a small stage, with Sokka standing just behind him. With a mighty roar that belied his youth, Tal shouted, "Council is convened!"

The room, which had been full of low muttering and whispers, fell silent.

Sokka watched Tal pace the stage in front of him as he addressed the crowd. The boy had grown into a hulk of a man, taller than Sokka even, and more muscular, with shaggy hair and a strangely thick beard for someone his age. He looked like a bear in his prime. "My tribe! The enemy is at our gates. We have only a few people to fight, but our home is threatened. The survival of our people is threatened. We have to hold out hope, and now we have more of it. Now, in our hour of need, our Nightwolf has returned!" He gestured grandly at Sokka.

The Big House erupted into cheers and yells and hoots. Katara suppressed a smile. To the young braves of the village, both the girls and boys, Sokka was a hero. He was as close to a living god on earth as one could be for some of the younger children, even if he barely visited the village – or maybe because of it. Though he was scarce seen, they knew him as their avenging guardian.

Tal turned to look at her. "And Katara would freeze my ears blue and black if I forgot to mention her" – at that, good nature laughter rumbled through the room – "so now our two hopes have returned. Our Wolf and our bender! We'll send the enemy scrambling back into their ship and back to the volcano studded hellhole from which they came!"

At that, another cheer. Sokka smiled amusedly. Tal knew how to rile up a crowd. But his next action took him completely by surprise.

"It is our traditions that have kept us strong and safe throughout our tribulations, but today, a new time demands that we establish a new tradition. It is our Chief's duty to keep us safe from enemies, and our Chief Hakoda has done that, fighting the enemy before they can get to our home." There was a much more subdued reception to this – Sokka knew well that his father's extended campaign was wearing on the tribespeople – but Tal pushed onwards. "But now the enemy is here and our chief is away. We must look to a leader. I say we have one!"

He spun around to Sokka and winked at him. Brandishing his bone sword, he knelt on one knee, planting the blade into the stage. "I will follow Sokka into battle. Braves! I name Sokka, son of Hakoda, warchief!"

Murmurs and excited talk broke out through the hall, interrupted only when Malina, the eldest brave amongst the girls, stepped forward. Sokka eyed her carefully, bemusedly noting the choker pendant on her neck. _Looks like Tal worked up the courage after all_ , he thought.

"We all know what Sokka has done for our village. But let me tell you what he's done for me. What Katara has done for me. They raised us all like their own siblings. Sister Katara made sure us girls didn't get left behind. Brother Sokka taught me how to use a sling. It was grueling, and he was a punishing teacher, but it was worth it. Sokka took me on the hunt with him one time when a polar leopard struck the party. You were there, Tal, and so were you, Sami and Kurric! You all saw how big that bastard was! Sokka defended us with his life. He took a hundred scars to make sure we would take none, but he risked even more to teach us how to kill the beast. He didn't take the killing blow - he let me put a stone through its eye with my sling. Because of him I have the courage to defend my home. I can defend my family! Because of him and Katara, we are who we are today. I will follow Sokka, the Warchief!"

The support of Tal and Malina was enough to infect the crowd. Thunderous slamming ensued as all the present braves began to pound their bone spears into the floor of the Big House in a rhythmic manner. A resounding cry of "Warchief! Warchief! Warchief!" echoed through the hall and the village, and everyone inside the walls heard it. Even Katara joined in, a blush of pride swelling in her chest. This was what Sokka had been born to do. Not fight alone in the shadows, but to lead from the front in the light of day. Perhaps change was here, for the better.

Sokka stood rooted to his spot as the entire hall - his people - pledged allegiance to him.

_Warchief?_

Tal stood up and clasped Sokka's arm. "What are your orders, Warchief?"

Sokka grinned like a hungry wolf. He might get used to this.

* * *

After setting up a chain of command, grouping the braves into squads with handpicked leaders, he assigned Tal as his right-hand man, ordering him to set up a night watch schedule and set the wall patrols rounds. His orders were carried out at a frenetic pace, and it surprised him to see the zeal with which people snapped to his every command. Sokka knew he needed more information before formulating an overarching strategy, and organized a scouting party to test the limits of the Fire Nation camp and gauge their strength. After ordering them to report to Tal with their findings, Sokka inspected the walls and their readiness, and then finally took his leave. Night had fallen on the village, and an eerie silence had settled in as the braves either stood guard or rested in shifts, and the noncombatants took shelter inside their homes.

"They respect you, you know."

He and Katara were walking back to Gran-Gran's hut when his sister spoke up.

"I know. What have I done to earn that respect?"

"Led them. Taught them. The young ones look up to you. You're a damn hero to them, Sokka. You're my hero too," she said, earnestly.

Her brother looked at her with surprise. "Katara, you know that you're an accomplished waterbender. You could probably kick my ass from here to Ba Sing Se without effort."

"You're not my hero because of your strength, Sokka. It's your bravery and your dedication to this tribe, even if you don't live with us anymore. It's because the people love you like Saira loved you. They see the good in you. They don't love you because of the number of lives you took. They don't keep tallies. They just see you putting your life in harm's way for them and they thank you for that with their loyalty. You've earned it. Now go use it."

Sokka sighed. "Speaking of…"

"I didn't mean what I said back there on Appa, Sokka. I was just jealous of Jin."

Sokka looked at her quizzically. "Jealous?"

Katara sighed. "I'm not sure if you can see it, but you changed when Saira died. It's not your fault, by the way," she quickly said, as she saw Sokka open his mouth to interject. "I'm not blaming you. But you did. You became quiet. You stopped talking to me. I couldn't tell what was going on in that head of yours. And then recently, when I saw the wreck at the bottom of the ocean… Sokka. I thought you were dead. I thought you'd gotten yourself killed." There was a fearful tremor in her voice as she said that, and it made Sokka choke up. "You asshole. I wanted to kill you for dying on me. And I wasn't too far off from the truth, was I? You blew that ship up knowing full well you'd die."

"I didn't, though."

"By dumb luck. But then I see you with this girl, this beautiful girl who, by the way, has a passing resemblance to Saira" – at this, Sokka winced audibly – "and I see her making you laugh. You smiled for the first time in how long?"

Sokka didn't have an answer for her.

"I don't know if the change this girl has brought in you is permanent, but I hope it is. Whether or not she stays. Do you want her to?"

"Do I want her to what?"

"Stay."

Sokka shook his head. "It's not that simple, Katara. She has a family, and she has things to do. Duties. Besides, you lost your shit at me when you saw how we interacted."

"You didn't answer my question. Also, I talked to her after and I apologized. I know I overreacted. Saira was my best friend, and I was feeling territorial of her memory."

"I don't know the answer. It should be no. For reasons I can't tell you, Kat, believe me – it should be no. I feel guilty for even thinking about her in the same breath as Saira. If you felt territorial about her memory, imagine how I feel."

"But you do? Want her to stay, that is."

"Spirits. No. I don't know. We got drunk after we escaped from the pirates. We talked a little about our lives. For a minute, I felt like… I don't know what I felt. A bond. And she was kind to me, kinder than I had a right to. Kat, she saved my life. I would have died on that ship without her. The rest of our journey, I felt like we had some personality overlap. But what does that mean? That doesn't hold a candle to what Saira and I had."

Katara looped her arm around her brother's. "It doesn't have to. I'm not asking you to feel what you felt for Saira. I'm not sure that's even possible, Sokka. But you have to let someone in. If it's not going to be me, let it be her."

Sokka sighed. "I don't know. But… before anything happens, while there's still a calm before the storm, I'm going to go visit her."

Katara froze. She knew he didn't mean Jin. "You've… you haven't been there since we buried her."

"I know. It's not wise, but at least the cave isn't far. I'll ask Aang if he can take me on Appa. Go talk to Tal, help out at the wall if need be. But get some sleep. I'll check in on Jin and then I'll talk to Aang." Sokka gave his sister a kiss on the forehead and tussled her hair. "I'm beyond happy to see you, by the way. I don't think I've told you that in-"

"Two years," Katara retorted. "Although you did tell me when I picked you up by the ice. But better late than never again. Go talk to Jin." With that, she left him to assist at the wall.

Sokka stood outside, twiddling his thumbs in his new blue mittens. Gran-Gran had sent over one of his old coats, and he was able to look himself in blue colors yet again. It was only when he heard a rustling at the entrance that he looked up.

Kanna, his grey-haired, wise old grandmother, hobbled out of the entryway and to her grandson, who enveloped her in a warm embrace.

"Boy."

"Gran."

"You warm an old woman's heart, child. It does me good to see you again. I only wish-"

"That I was coming here for soup dinner and not to fight a war?"

Kanna laughed. "Exactly that, child. I patched up your girl in there, by the way. She's tough as nails, that one. The kneecap was a little out of place, so I adjusted that, and I made her a brace. It won't salve the pain fully, but she should be able to get around on her own for the most part. She also bathed," Kanna said, wrinkling her nose, "which is something you could do with as well. I've drawn hot water in the house. Use it."

"She's not my girl, but thanks, Gran-Gran." Sokka made to enter the house, but Kanna held out an arm and stopped him.

"Child… she's a firebender, isn't she?"

Sokka froze.

Kanna laughed. "Don't underestimate the wisdom of grandmothers, boy. Cold as that one is on the exterior, I could feel the warmth radiating from the other end of the house. I know you wouldn't bring her here without good reason, much less ask me to look after her. I trust you know what you're doing."

"I hope so too, Gran-Gran."

"She's very pretty, by the way. Far out of your league. Even more than your mother was to your father."

Sokka groaned, and Kanna laughed as she made her leave. "I'll be in the Big House tonight, child, in case we have any injured that need tending. And in case you decide you want to live life and enjoy yourself again, for once. Oh, she has a thing for you, boy, that's something I'd bet a week's worth of salt on. Tell her to keep your bath water warm… or just have her get in with you!" Sokka thought if his face turned any redder, the village walls would melt. His grandmother cackled the whole way to the Big House.

He walked inside the house, taking a deep breath.


	10. Heart's Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka takes a bath. Aang spills a secret. Azula helps Sokka confront a ghost from his past.

**Chapter X: Heart's Hollow**

"Sokka?" She asked, faintly. Her back was turned to him.

"It's me, Azula." Sokka dipped his head under the low entry of the igloo, pushing aside the hide flap of the entryway and stepping carefully down short incline into the lowered floor of the home.

The Princess was reclining on a soft mattress inside the modest sized house. She was combing her damp hair, periodically warming it with her hands, gently so as not to set her own head ablaze. She was clad in blue robes, which Sokka oddly thought suited her far more than red.

 _Just like her fire_.

She turned her head only slightly as she heard his footsteps grow closer.

"Hey. Gran-Gran give you any trouble?" Without thinking, his hands traveled to her shoulders - and to his surprise, after initially stiffening up, Azula relaxed and allowed him to massage her.

He had no idea how to talk to her now, not after this, and certainly not after Katara and Kanna had filled his head with nonsense.

"Actually, she was rather kind. Although she seemed determined to make me eat a foul-smelling soup that tasted just as bad." She made a slight face, wrinkling her nose.

"Sea prune soup isn't that bad. You get used to it."

"And she asked me about you," Azula added.

That caught his attention. "What did she want to know? She's my grandmother, I'm not sure what you know that she doesn't."

"I wouldn't jump to that conclusion. It's been a trend with your family members. They seem to think you've talked more to me than them recently."

"They're not wrong. Last time I was here, I maybe said 20 words to Katara. That was two months ago." Sokka groaned. Azula turned around to him fully, shifting her shoulders out of his grasp. She suddenly missed the feel of his fingers pressed into the knots in her back, but she distracted herself by continuing to comb her hair.

"I need to bathe, so if you could just turn back-" Sokka began, but the Princess interrupted with laughter.

"Yes, you do. You smell like wet dog. And I don't know why you're so self-conscious, I've seen your chest. In much worse condition than now, I might add, when you were bleeding out on the deck of the pirate ship."

_That's how it's going to be? Everything a power struggle with her._

"Fine. Feast your eyes."

He began to strip off his clothes. Cold as it was outside, the house was a little island of warmth from the freezing tundra outside. Azula at least gave him the mercy of looking away when he discarded his underwear.

Azula laughed softly, ministering her hair. "Don't flatter yourself, water boy. Or should I call you Warchief now?"

"You heard that, huh?" His back was turned now, so he didn't see the Princess take a quick glance at his naked form from behind. She immediately wished she hadn't, because what she saw set her ablaze.

 _Spirits, he's like the statue of a god, but with scars_. Her thoughts betrayed her yet again, as they always seemed to do around the Water Tribesman. Her face turned red, and she tried to distract herself with her hair. She half expected her father's voice in her head to call her a filthy traitor, but her mind seemed incredibly peaceful for once, as if the voices had lain to rest. There was a calm there that failed to cover her thumping heartbeat. She wanted to make it stop because it was so loud, she was sure he could hear it.

_How the hell can he affect me like this?_

"The whole village heard that. You should have seen Aang's reaction, by the way. The guy jumped up and started chanting your title along with the echoes of your council. Why wasn't I present for your coronation, Warchief? Surely having a princess present would enhance your prestige." She heard him splash into the wooden tub Kanna had prepared for him, so she turned around to face him again.

He smiled sardonically at her. "No crown, so not a coronation."

Azula shook her head. "You don't have a drop of highborn blood in you, yet they made you their king in effect."

Sokka snorted. "How can blood be high or low? When you spill enough of it, you learn pretty quickly that all men bleed the same."

Azula laughed. "You're not that naïve, Sokka. There is a natural order, based on the natural differences between people - the great, the average, and the lesser. Or do you truly believe that all people are equal?"

He shrugged. "I sure as hell don't think it's hereditary, Princess. Here, a person gets what they earn."

"And yet, the bloodline of my ancestors has produced the greatest firebenders in our nation's history," she countered. "Else we would have been toppled long ago. Anyone can challenge anyone to an Agni Kai." When she saw the quizzical look in his eyes, she clarified. "Firebenders' duel. And yet no one dares challenge our monarchs. The last time it happened was in Azulon's reign, and it lasted for three seconds before my grandfather's opponent was a pile of ashes. Have you wondered why? People know the natural order of things. They flock to strength, leadership, and guidance. And most of them know they won't find better anywhere else."

"Brute strength isn't the same thing as leadership," Sokka grunted. "I'm a killer of men. It doesn't make me a good or benevolent leader, by default."

"Isn't that exactly the metric your people used to make you their Warchief?" she mused.

"War-chief, Azula," he said. "They're not asking me to be a judge, or a builder. Enemies are at the gates, and they need a warrior."

She made a noncommittal noise, apparently having made her point. "I'll admit I'm glad you haven't let it go to your head. I suppose I have your sister to thank for that."

"We keep ourselves humble here in the South. Not as fancy as I expect you're used to. Besides, it's just for now. My people deserve leadership that will be present, not leadership that abandons them to satisfy his own selfish needs."

"And yet, your father took all the men of the village into a war almost nine years ago, and left you all alone to govern yourselves," she said. Sokka looked at her. "Your grandmother filled me in on some details."

"I'm not surprised." He decided to change tack. "She knows, by the way. Well, she likely doesn't know you're the princess, and I'd like to keep it that way. But she knows you're a bender."

"I know. I can read people, and besides, the way she kept an eye on me was a give-away," she remarked. "I suppose it's more admirable that she treated me kindly anyway."

"Not everyone carries unbridled hate in their heart all the time, Azula. I'm probably an outlier." Sokka said. He let his hair down from its wolf tail, soaking it in the water and running his fingers through it. Azula watched him intently. Just above the surface of the water, she could see the scarred burn marks she'd left all over his body - one to cover the gash the pirate captain had given him, and the two from their fight on the ship, among a host of older scars. He caught notice of her eyes wandering over him.

"I thought ogling is beneath royalty."

"I'm not ogling, just admiring my handiwork. For as long as you live, you're going to have my marks all over your body." To her surprise, there was a nervous glint in Sokka's eyes. She laughed. "Oh, don't be so shy, Nightwolf. There's nothing wrong with having a woman's marks on your body. The shyness doesn't become you, you're bathing in front of me rather shamelessly."

"It's a small hut and we're grown-ups here."

"Not just grown-ups. A Princess and a Chief," she said. Her brow was raised suggestively.

 _She has a bit of a fixation with titles,_ he thought.

"Temporary," he muttered.

"It could be permanent if you wanted it to be."

"You're pretty determined to play kingmaker here, aren't you? Why is that, Princess? I think you want me to be a king so you can tell your father you've found a suitable consort."

Azula laughed it off, but she couldn't deny that the thought, as irrational as it was, had occurred to her. What would that even be like? To be both Fire Lord and the Queen of the Southern Water Tribes?

"You might be a decent enough King in the South, but you'd make a terrible Fire Lady, Sokka."

"Spirits forbid we had children; the next Fire Lord might be a Waterbender. Soggy Lord, they'd call him," he said with a smirk. _Children? With the Princess? Where did that thought even come from?  
_

"And the next Queen of the Southern Water Tribe might be a Firebender," she said, with a small smile of amusement on her lips.

The pair laughed at their shared joke, and a calm quiet passed over them. Their eyes were glued to one another's.

Sokka broke the silence first. "Who am I up against, Princess? I can safely assume they're not here for you. I sent scouting parties out, and I'll check in with them after I'm done here, but-"

"Zuko," she interrupted.

His eyes narrowed. "Your brother?"

She nodded. "I knew as soon as I saw the standard. Zuko took it when Father exiled him. I'm not sure if the inverted flag is supposed to be a mockery or if it's a tribute, actually, which says quite a bit about my perpetually confused brother." Azula finished brushing her hair before getting up and coming nearer to Sokka's tub. There was a cushioned stool nearby, which she sat down on, facing him.

"Did I tell you what the terms of Zuko's exile were?" When Sokka shook his head, she began her story. "Zuko challenged one of my father's generals in a council session. Father made him duel the general in an Agni Kai, a firebenders' duel, and Zuko agreed. On the day of the Agni Kai, however, my father took the General's spot. Zuko was too much of a coward to fight Father, so Father scarred him and exiled him. The only condition under which he could return is if he returned in tow with the Avatar. Last I heard, he and his merry band of exiles had turned into a brutal mercenary company in the Earth Kingdom."

"So Zuko thinks what we think."

"I believe that to be true."

"He must have seen the light beam sent up by Aang's iceberg. And if your brother is here to fulfill the terms of his exile, then I can be assured that he won't call for reinforcements. He won't risk his glory being stolen by another officer. I can also assume that you won't be helping him at all, which puts me at ease."

Her smile faltered. She hadn't expected him to touch on that point at all. "And why's that?"

His grin grew wolfish. "Because, Princess, your brother won't risk the possibility that you might steal his glory, too. If he brings the Avatar back in chains to your father, your father won't just lift the terms of his exile. He'll make him his heir. He is your older brother, after all, and I've never heard of a female Fire Lord before," he said. This point struck home with Azula and she gritted her teeth. "And you… you want that throne for yourself. There's no chance you'll let Zuko have that over you. You won't lift a finger to help him capture Aang," he finished.

 _The way this bastard sees through me… I hate it_ , Azula thought. But she knew she was lying to herself; in truth, the way his mind worked was deliciously fulfilling. Then she shook herself for even thinking such a thing.

"Well reasoned. But don't make the mistake of thinking that I'll always do the logical thing, Sokka. I'm not always predictable."

"No, that you're not," he agreed.

"You don't trust me," Azula countered. She was playing a card here, to see where his thoughts lay on the issue, but part of her was genuinely curious. Part of her craved that trust.

Sokka sighed, splashing water softly, onto his shoulders and neck. "Azula, you could literally boil me alive in this tub right now if you wanted. Not only am I relaxed, my grandmother apparently trusts you enough that she implied I should spend the night here."

Azula scoffed, but a series of lurid images flooded her mind so quickly that it was a struggle to banish them. She couldn't deny the strange feeling radiating from her core at the thought. "As if I'd spend a night with you."

Sokka laughed. "Have you even spent a night with anyone before?" His mouth was turned into a playful pout.

The directness of the question took her completely off guard and her face reddened. Sokka laughed even harder.

"You can't be serious, Azula. Why? You're the second most powerful person in the world. You're beautiful to boot. You could have anything you ever wanted. I'm surprised you don't have your own little following of men back home..."

"Harems are Father's thing. And as for having a following of men, that was Ty Lee's domain," she said dismissively. _He thinks I'm beautiful?_

Sokka's jaw dropped, as if he'd never considered that royalty would have a number of concubines. "Huh. Perks of being a megalomaniac king, I guess."

"A perk you could have, if you were bold enough. Your people are starved for leadership, and as far as I can tell, there are a number of eligible women in this village. I'm sure they would be more than happy to help you repopulate your tribe."

Sokka gave a small grunt. _I wonder if they know about the other villages in the interior..._ "I'm not sure I could handle more than one woman at a time."

"Saira was a handful?" She asked it lightly, but her heart stopped when she saw the ice creep into his eyes. _Shit, please_ don't _clam up on me..._

He didn't say anything for a moment. She softened her gaze at his, her golden eyes becoming more a flickering amber, and the ice in his retreated.

"She was... everything I could ever ask for. After a hard day, she made life easy. In cold nights, she kept me warm. In starless seas, she was my guiding light. She had a way of making me feel like things would be alright, even when they weren't going to. I hope I was half that for her, before I lost her. I didn't need an ounce more than what she gave to me." His eyes were fixed on hers, and she almost shuddered at their intensity. The amount of emotion rolling off him right now was too much for her. She didn't even know it was possible to _feel_ like this, to _love_ like this.

He seemed to sense her discomfort, and mercifully redirected the discussion. "So, no special man back home then... why? Tradition?"

"Nothing so boring as that. I'm expected to save myself for my consort, but do you really think there's any man bold enough out there to complain if he was disappointed?"

Sokka chuckled. "Probably not. That still begs the question."

"Because I haven't trusted anyone enough. Sex is about power and surrender. I've never had an issue with the power part, but surrender is distasteful. It's too close to trust."

"You know it's alright to trust people occasionally. I trust you." He was bold with his words, but she knew he didn't mean it as an advance.

_But you wish he did._

_Shut up._

"With your life, you said. But not with the Airbender's. Your trust is incomplete," she dismissed.

"I didn't lie when I said I didn't think you were a monster, Azula. I don't. You're a slave to duty as much as I am. You were raised to believe in your cause, as shitty as it seems to me, but you'd have a hard time seeing it the way I do. We haven't walked in each other's shoes."

"Slavery implies I do things unwillingly, Sokka."

A still quiet crept between them, as both pondered their words. Azula broke it first.

"Your sister told me she thinks I should stay here."

Sokka raised his eyebrow, as if he didn't know – although Katara had told him as much only twenty minutes ago.

"And why is that?" he pondered facetiously.

"I may or may not have told her in unspecific terms about my tense family life. She told me I'd be welcome here."

"You are welcome here."

Azula snorted. "Jin is welcome here. That welcome for the Princess would wear out faster than your ice huts to my blue fires. The moment the mask slips, they'd be on me."

"They're at war with your nation. Their husbands and fathers have all gone to fight. But that doesn't mean they hate you for who you are. War makes people lose sense of themselves."

"Jin isn't who I am."

"No, but neither is the mask you wear at all times. You don't make fake personalities up wholesale. They're parts of you writ large. Jin is part of you, as is the mask you wear right now, the one you put up around me because you don't trust me with your true self."

"I don't trust anyone with my true self. That would leave me vulnerable." she retorted.

"If you trust them, you wouldn't worry about that."

"Indeed. In any case, you ought to be in expert in mask-wearing by now. Katara told me you stopped smiling and joking and laughing after Saira died. She told me that the first time she saw you express anything other than brooding silence was around me. I assume it's partly why she wants me to stay. Is that true?"

He didn't answer with words, but the piercing azure of his eyes spoke for him.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Would you believe me if I told you I didn't know?"

"No," she said, curtly.

"What does your heart tell you?" he shot back.

"I don't listen to my heart, only my mind," she replied.

Their eyes met. Amber melded into blue.

"Maybe we both should start, then," he murmured. "Come with me."

* * *

Azula held on tight to Sokka as Appa lifted them up past the Southern wall and towards the darkened horizon, almost invisible in the pale moonlight. They were both now clad in warm blue furs with hoods. The savages might have primitive fashion sense, but their fabrics were soft and warm. She barely had to transfer heat to Sokka to make them both comfortable.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." His voice had been animated when he got out of the tub, practically dragging her along to Aang and asking him to give them a ride somewhere south of the village. But now it was subdued and quiet, as if he was steeling himself for something.

"And why am I coming along?" Aang piped up from ahead.

"Because there's something I need to talk to you about, Aang. Don't worry, it sounds more ominous than it is. I promise I mean you no harm, and where we're going, you don't have to worry about anyone listening in," Sokka replied.

Aang looked discomfited but complied. The flight was short, hardly lasting five minutes, when Sokka told Aang to touch down. In the snowy plain, there was a black outcropping of rock, pitch black in color. Azula squinted and saw that the rock itself wasn't pitch black, but that there was a hole in it – a cave.

The three companions disembarked from the flying bison, who gave soft grunt and a bray when Aang touched rubbed the side of his neck. To Aang's surprise, Sokka approached and did the same, to which Appa replied by huffing hot air onto Sokka's face. Aang laughed. "I think he likes you, Sokka."

"Big fuzzball's starting to grow on me, too. Come on."

Sokka pulled three torches from a pack and sparked them with flints. He handed them out and led the party into the cave.

It wasn't a very deep cave, and the incline inside wasn't particularly steep, but their progress was slow. Sokka called out every step, every nook and cranny, as if he was intimately familiar with the inside of the cave. At a certain point, however, he stopped them. Ahead was a larger cavern, with a big room that looked like it held something.

"Before we go any further, Aang… I need to ask you. You're the Avatar, aren't you?" In the dark light of the torches, his face looked menacing, but his tone was gentle. "I'm not your enemy, Aang. You can trust me. You can trust Katara too. The Fire Nation is laying siege to my village because they think you're the Avatar. Please, Aang. I need to know."

Aang sighed, shoulders slumping. "I never wanted to be."

A jolt of electricity shot down Sokka's spine. Azula's expression twitched noticeably in the firelight.

"But you are. And you were gone for so long, Aang. You've been gone for more than a hundred years."

Aang looked up. "No, I haven't. It's only been a few weeks."

"You don't believe that, Aang. You knew it had been longer the moment we saw the siege."

The Airbender blanched. "I… I've never seen war before, Sokka. It's a terrible thing. People readying to kill each other. The world wasn't like this before I went under. I went to all the other nations. I had friends in the Earth Kingdom, friends in the Fire Nation. But a hundred years..." He looked wanly at Azula. "You're from the Fire Nation, aren't you, Jin?"

Azula didn't respond, but the flames of all three torches erupted in a blaze of glorious azure all of a sudden, hotter and brighter than before.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced. My true name is Princess Azula, and I am heir to the Fire Throne."

"And can I trust you?" he asked her.

"What do you think, Avatar?"

"I don't know. But I think I trust him, and he seems to trust you," he said, pointing at Sokka.

"That's good enough for me," the Princess replied.

Aang turned to the Water Tribesman. "Sokka, I'm sorry for bringing this down on your village. I'll turn myself over and end this."

"You'll do no such thing," interjected Azula, sternly. "No fate worth experiencing awaits you in Zuko's hands. And if we're laying our cards on the table, I have a vested personal interest in making sure my brother never captures you. His claim to the throne hinges on it, as does mine."

"You could just capture me yourself," Aang added sheepishly. His face looked like he regretted the suggestion as soon as he'd made it.

"Of course, I could, but fool that I am, I've made the mistake of finding myself bound by trust to this moron standing with us." She jerked a thumb in Sokka's direction. "Also, frankly, I'm not sure I could make a clean escape with the three of you fighting me. My knee is still recovering, and in a battle with an Avatar, a deadly non-bender, and a Waterbender, I'd give you 60-40 odds against me."

"Should I tell Katara?" Aang asked. "Do you think she'll blame me for what's happening to your tribe?"

"Aang, Katara believes in you more than anyone else," Sokka said. "I didn't. In my opinion, hokey bending and ancient Avatars are no match for a good club at your side, kid. But we all saw you come out of that ice ball of yours, and frankly… I believe you can change the world for the better. I think you can put an end to this war. You have to. Otherwise, all is lost. Innocent families will be torn apart."

"I'm not a warrior, Sokka. Air Nomads are pacifists. We only fight to defend."

"Then defend, Aang. When this siege is over, I'll take you to the world so you can see what it is you were born to defend. There are people suffering out there. You don't have to be like me or like Azula. Our hands are dirty. We've killed. We've taken lives, and we've changed nothing. The war still rages. If you can heal this world, then you have my club and my boomerang at your side. All I know is, everyone out there, who's hurt, alone, and in pain - they need you, Aang. This world's needed you for a hundred years. That's enough weight on your shoulders to make any man run, but if you truly are the Avatar, you won't. You've never run, not in a thousand past lifetimes. And you won't run now."

Azula stared at Sokka in amazement. One thing she knew they had in common was their analytical prowess, their ability to come up with plans on the fly and execute them. But aside from his tactical genius, Sokka had heart. People believed in it. They were inspired by it. She could see it even on the Avatar's face – the man was uplifted by Sokka's words, a look of determination replacing the doubt that had resided therein previously.

Aang nodded. "Alright. Healing will have to come after this siege, though. And… what's in this cave, Sokka?"

Sokka sighed and looked at his feet. "Something I've shoved away for too long… but now is the time. We may not survive the coming battle, and I want to make my peace before I go."

Azula's stomach sank. Suddenly, she had a feeling she knew where she was.

"Would you like some privacy?" Aang asked.

"Not unless you don't want to be here, Avatar. Somehow, it's fitting that you're here, actually. Saira believed in you more than Katara, even," Sokka replied.

"Sokka…" Azula trailed off.

"You I want here most of all."

"What about Katara?"

"Katara makes a pilgrimage here every month. She has her way of making peace. I've put this off far too long. I'd like it if-" he stopped himself. "I need you here. You're the reason I even have the guts to confront myself after so long."

Azula felt a fire grow in her belly and her chest at his words, but she couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Come along." Sokka led them into the large cavern chamber. It was adorned with beautiful, mystical paintings on all sides, with letters and initials, with drawings both fairly recent and from eons past. Somehow, it was comfortably warm, warm enough for them to take off their coats and furs, although the tunnel leading up to it was just as cold as the outside of the tundra.

"What is this place?" Aang asked breathlessly.

"This is Heart's Hollow. It was once a place where young lovers from my village would come to meet in secret. They'd come here and laugh and sing and spend the night. My father and mother met and fell in love here. Saira and I met and fell in love here."

Aang walked over to the paintings, holding a torch up to them, making the cavern wall dance in flickering blue light. He studied one particular painting, beautifully drawn, of a wolf and a hound running in the night. Sokka walked up behind him and looked at the same one.

"How did you know?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know," Aang admitted. "I could feel something about it more than the others when you walked into this room."

Azula walked up to Sokka and put her hand on his shoulder. "Did you make this?" she asked him, softly.

"Saira did. It's tradition for couples to come and make a painting that represents them. There are hundreds and hundreds adorning the walls. We always joked about it. I was a wolf, and she was a polar bear dog. Those were our favorite animals as children. When we came here the first time, she painted it. And then she kissed me and told me that because she made this painting, she and I would be together forever. She told me Heart's Hollow would be where our happy ending began." His voice cracked slightly, and Azula's grip on his shoulder tightened just a bit. "She was wrong. It's where our life ended." He moved away from the painting and towards a small alcove in the cavern. Azula followed him to what seemed like a pile of rocks, but her heart plummeted when she realized it wasn't just a haphazard rubble pile. The rocks had been stacked carefully, like a cairn.

 _A tomb_ , she realized.

There were two small tallow candles next to the grave. One had been burnt already, not many days ago – Katara, she surmised. But the other was untouched, the wick still standing high, ready to burn.

"Katara placed two here after we buried her. One's for her, the one she burns every time she visits, and replaces with another. But the one she placed for me has never been touched, because I haven't been back here since I buried her."

Sokka knelt by the grave of his fiancée, and unclasped the choker on his neck, laying it gently over the rocks of the cairn.

Aang bit his lip, but he couldn't restrain a tear from welling up in his eye. He put his hand on his new friend's shoulder, trying to will some comfort into him. Sokka didn't try to shake him off. Azula, too, knelt by the grave, right next to Sokka, her hand touching Sokka's knee.

"Please forgive me for not coming here sooner. I'm here now. I wish I had come earlier, I wish I was there when you needed me, I wish I got to see you become my wife. I wish we could have seen the birth of our child." His voice was little more than a broken whisper.

Azula felt something inside her shatter that she didn't even know was there.

"I couldn't save you. You know the funny thing is, I think I can do everything but save you. I think I could even save the world now - look, I even found the Avatar, and he's here like you always said he'd be. But I'd give it all up to go back and save you."

Azula's own eyes were bitterly burning with tears now. She heard her mother's voice, but this time, it wasn't obtrusive, it wasn't unwanted. Ursa's voice was a balm to her.

_You were always a child of extremes. You can hate greatly… but you can also love greatly. And I'm sorry, my child, that I was so afraid of the former that I forgot to show you how to do the latter. Now I see the side of you I was too afraid to see before._

She felt warmth rise in her chest and suddenly the small corner of the cavern was awash in blue light, even though their torches had been placed on the opposite end wall. To all their surprise, the once-unlit candle was now ablaze with a beautiful azure fire, blue like Sokka's eyes.

Sokka blinked and looked at the fire, then back at Azula. She smiled sadly and mouthed "sorry" at him. He responded by pulling her into a tight embrace, holding on to her as if she was the last safe harbor in the furious tempest of his own misery.

In the darkest recesses of her soul, places where she could not look yet, she felt something blossom for him.

* * *

Later that morning, Katara entered Gran-Gran's hut gingerly, a little afraid of what she'd find. As much as she loved Sokka, she had no desire to see him in any uncompromising positions.

What she saw instead warmed her heart. Sokka was laying on the floor in a little nest of cushions and furs at the foot of the bed, and had peace in his face that she hadn't seen for two years. Jin lay with her feet facing the headboard, her head close to Sokka's nest. She could tell they'd fallen asleep talking.

She figured her brother could use a few more moments of rest.

As she left the house, she let out a soft, startled cry as she bumped into Aang, whose face had gone deep red at running into her. They exchanged awkward greetings, and Katara made an excuse to take her leave, but Aang stopped her with a soft touch on the shoulder.

"Katara, I have something to confess to you."


	11. Dance in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko has tricks up his sleeve. Aang has a joke at Katara's expense. Sokka decides to start living life again.

**Chapter XI: Dance in the Night**

_A month and fifteen days._

Prince Zuko gritted his teeth. _A month and fifteen days._

The first rays of dawn crawled out from the bleak, cloudy morning of the icy wasteland he'd wasted a month and fifteen days in. Part of him wanted to blame Iroh, the old doddering fool. Was this how he conducted the siege of Ba Sing Se? It wouldn't have surprised him, given the end result. Something deep inside the embattled young man began to suspect that perhaps the debacle at the Earth Kingdom capital had been less a function of Cousin Lu Ten's unfortunate death on the front lines and more a consequence of Iroh's ineptitude in siege warfare.

Iroh had counseled patience at every turn, but patience so far had yielded nothing. If anything, his men were the ones weary and tired - the Water Tribe savages, on the other hand, seemed only to gain morale as time went by. This was nothing like the hit-and-run mercenary contracts he'd fulfilled in the Earth Kingdom. The Fire Nation generals, although they would never acknowledge it to Ozai, had come to trust Zuko's battlefield efficiency for small operations. But this was something else entirely.

And his goal was so close, so near... the anticipation hung in the air, and it had only grown worse over the course of the siege. The Water savages had quit the pretense of hiding the Avatar - his scouts had reported a great furor the day after the siege camp was built, and it was later confirmed that not only had the fabled Nightwolf come to the defense of the town, but that the savages had elected him as their warlord and that he'd brought the Avatar with him.

Zuko spat into the snow. _Electing kings. What a primitive, backwards culture._

And then the reports became more confusing. Zuko had expected a decrepit old man, some wizened Airbender a thousand years old - but the scouts were adamant that the man the Water savages treated as the Avatar was only a young boy, just broken into the early years of adulthood.

When he'd found out, he wanted to storm the village walls that instant. But then the siege had gone wrong.

Every night, a scout or a hunting party would disappear. He'd come with 150 men, but now his forces had dwindled to 117 only. They'd find the bodies strung up in the morning, dismembered, hacked away at, or in other states of ruin. The men slept in fearful huddles at night, and soon they refused to scout at night at all. They spoke the Nightwolf's name in hushed tones, as if speaking it loudly would summon the demon at night.

No matter. Zuko, too, had plenty of experience getting his hands dirty in the dark of night. Perhaps it was time for another creature of the night to make an appearance.

* * *

They'd finally corralled enough. Sokka smiled.

There was something cheeky about managing to increase your stock of supplies in the middle of a siege, he felt. Usually, defenders were forced to starve. But the siege had gone exceptionally well so far for the Water Tribe.

The Nightwolf had wreaked havoc on the Prince's forces in the night, and they had been cowed and penned into the confines of their siege camp. To an outside observer, one would think it was the Prince who was besieged by the wolf prowling outside his tents. Sokka's hunters had enough leeway to leave the village and bring back food.

The news of the Avatar's return had brightened spirits greatly in the village. The people were happier than he'd seen them in years; ironically, they were even happier than they'd been prior to the Fire Nation tents being pitched outside their walls. Aang had become a local celebrity, and Katara had come up with the brilliant idea of throwing a feast in honor of the Avatar.

Spirits had been further raised when news returned from the Southern Water Tribe forces who'd departed from Chameleon Bay to come lift the siege. Hawky had his work cut out for him - he'd made several trips, the most recent confirming that Hakoda and his men were only a week away. That message had come five days ago.

As he loaded satchels tied to Appa full of the trophies of the hunt, he allowed himself a small feeling of triumphant satisfaction. Tonight, they would feast in Aang's honor. In a matter of days, the Prince would be defeated, and then...

_Then I can fix this world. For good. I can be better._

He'd given thought to what would happen after. Aang needed to be trained in the other bending arts - his airbending mastery was powerful, but his waterbending was only rudimentary and he had no skill at earth or fire. After that, Sokka's imagination soared. He pictured he and Aang, making a beachhead on the shores of the Fire Nation, storming their capital city, overthrowing the Fire Lord from his throne of skulls...

And he would have found a better way to fulfill his mission.

Climbing up to Appa's saddle, he grabbed hold of the reins. Two arms snaked around his waist, and he felt the soft press of a smaller body against his back. He tensed for a moment, and then relaxed. He still wasn't used to the way she did that so thoughtlessly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. The first time she'd done it, he'd fallen off Appa. Now, it only jolted him, but it was a pleasant jolt all the same.

"Let's go, Warchief. I think I just felt your stomach grumble." Azula's voice was teasing, lilting in his ear.

"I had breakfast two hours ago," he grumbled in response.

"Which means you've spent two hours practically starving. Let's get back." Her laugh was like music. Since when did it become like music? He wasn't sure he knew.

"Your Highness," he said, with mock deference, hiding his innermost thoughts. "Yip yip!"

* * *

_The wind had been howling outside._

_"Get up here, peasant," she commanded._

_"Wh-what?" He was unsure if he'd just heard correctly._

_There was an exasperated groan. "I can tell you're cold down there. I'm not so heartless to have you freeze on the floor when I have this bed to myself."_

_"It's fine, Princess. I've survived worse." It was true, he had. But he wasn't sure why he was refusing. He didn't want to, not really. He thought of the night they'd spent on the boat. She'd kept him so warm._

_"Well, you're in your own home, and I prefer that you do more than just 'survive', Sokka."_

_He stopped resisting. It didn't take much._

_When he curled up next to her, their touch was tentative, as if they were afraid too much would shatter the illusion._

_"So... how do we do this? Are you big spoon? Little spoon?" he asked, sheepishly. "You were little spoon last time..."_

_She blushed a little, remembering how they'd flipped positions in the middle of the night and how much she'd enjoyed waking up in his arms._

_"What makes you think we're spooning at all?" she said, trying to suppress any stammer before it crept into her voice._

_He flipped, as if commanded - now his back was to hers. She frowned. This was decidedly less comfortable... and not what she wanted._

_They were silent for a while, but his breathing pattern didn't change, and she knew he was just as awake as she was._

_"Sokka."_

_"Mmm?"_

_"Just..." she sighed, annoyed. "Turn around already."_

_She was glad she couldn't see what was most likely a gigantic shit-eating grin on his face as he rustled, re-setting the covers over them. He scooted in a little closer._

_His cool foot touched hers, and she almost shrieked at the temperature difference. But her firebender's heat transferred quickly, and they achieved an equilibrium. He noticed it too, because his legs began to snake through hers._

_And she let him do it._

_His arm slowly traveled across her waist and around her torso, coming to a rest over her toned abdomen. She felt an involuntary reaction deep within her, as a flare of desire stirred in her belly. The arm pushed her gently into his embrace, and she nestled into his body. She almost wished his hand would take its liberties and travel elsewhere, but it didn't. She didn't know whether to be grateful or disappointed._

_The worst part was the way he nuzzled into the crook of her neck and shoulder. Agni, she wanted to die right there. His breath was warm, soft, and steady, but she felt lightning course through her body at the gentle press of his lips at her exposed skin. And yet, it wasn't seductive. It was... affection. And it terrified her._

_But she let him do that, too. Tomorrow, when they got on Appa, she'd wrap her arms around him and nuzzle into his neck and see how he liked it._

* * *

If Katara's face could get any redder, she thought it would explode.

"Ah... you know, if you want, I could just stand here and model."

She was definitely getting redder. No explosion as of yet.

Aang had snuck up on her at the worst possible time while she was practicing her waterbending - in this case, to create a snowman that oddly resembled Aang. Alright, perhaps it wasn't true waterbending practice, but Aang had been on her mind for some time. The Airbender had a good laugh over it, using his finger to draw the arrow tattoos on the snowman's forehead.

"There we go. Now it looks like me."

He was being generous. It was a rather poor facsimile.

Aang looked at her with a mixture of concern and laughter. "Katara, please. I'm not sure I can handle you being this mortified."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't sneak up on me when I'm in the middle of something deeply private!" Katara's voice was shrill with embarrassment, eliciting another round of laughter from Aang.

"It's not that private when it's concerns me, you know," he said, grey eyes twinkling. "You'd think I have a right to control my own publicity. But hey, Katara, that's not why I'm here."

The redness subsided a little, and Katara found herself relaxing as she looked into Aang's calming cirrus eyes. _It's just Aang_ , she reminded herself. Even though he'd confessed to being the Avatar to her, she found she rather liked the man underneath the title anyway. He was charming, peaceful, gentle, and sweet in many ways, though he could be a little naïve and immature at times.

"So what's up?" she asked, trying to appear calm. Some of her composure was returning, albeit slowly.

"So... about the feast tonight."

"Yes?"

"I've been told that there's a dance component to the festivities."

Katara felt a little blush return. _Spirits, is he headed where I think he's headed with this?_

"So um... do you think..."

"Yes?"

"You think Tekki would go as my dance partner?"

Katara's blush turned into inadvertent rage, but the gleam in Aang's eyes told her she was being pranked. In a dangerous, low tone, she hissed at him. "Aang..."

The glimmer of fun in Aang's eyes was quickly replaced by fear. "No, Katara, I'm just kidding! I'm sorry!"

But it was too late. Katara whipped up a small tornado of snow and dumped a pile of it on the Avatar. Then, for good measure, she hit his bald head with a snowball.

Aang peeked his head out from the snow. "So... does that mean yes?" he asked, cheekily.

Katara gave him a perfunctory "hmph" and marched past him, but then she stopped and turned face.

"I suppose. Meet me outside my house at dusk."

Aang raised a triumphant fist from under the snow.

Katara couldn't suppress a beaming smile as she walked away.

* * *

Sokka grumbled something under his breath as he tugged on his dress coat. No one would confuse the Southern Water Tribe as a capital of festive fashion, but they had ceremonial robes and fancier clothes for feasts and the like.

"I'm just saying, it's not as if I would expect a bunch of snow savages to be cultured on the elements of haute fashion, Sokka." Her voice snaked from across the room, dripping with gleeful vindictiveness.

 _Spirits, I hate her_.

He knew that was a lie.

"Well, I'm sorry we don't have the skimpy lingerie you ash makers call high fashion over here. If you haven't noticed, it's rather easy to freeze when you're not wrapped in ten different layers."

"Oh please. You'd kill to see me in Fire Nation regalia."

The denial he offered was weak and half-hearted, for the sake of banter itself, only. Truth be told, he wouldn't mind seeing her in something flattering her exquisite physique.

He turned around to face her, finishing his look. "What do you think?"

In reality, it was her appearance that gave him pause. To his surprise, she'd allowed Katara to braid her hair in the style of the Water Tribe, and she looked radiant. Her porcelain skin was accented by the white fur trimmings of her robes, and she'd been able to apply a light layer of makeup that Malina had lent to her.

"Wow." He was left lacking for words.

Azula smiled. "I hope you don't mind. Kanna gave me these robes, I'm not sure whose they are, but they fit perfectly..." her voice trailed off as she saw recognition in Sokka's eyes. Her smile disappeared.

"Sokka uh... I'll go change out of this," she said hurriedly, looking away from him, digging through the pile of clothes in the trunk in front of her. His hand on her shoulder gave her pause.

"It's ok." With a little tug, he signaled her to turn around. His face had a soft smile on it - part sad, but part pleased. "They may as well have been made for you, too. And Gran-Gran wouldn't have given you anything of Saira's on accident. I think it suits you."

Azula tried not to focus too hard on those words and busied herself with flattening one of Sokka's lapels. She had to give Kanna credit; the wizened woman was a clever old devil. She saw where Sokka got it from.

* * *

Braves took shifts patrolling the walls and the outer limits of the village, but Sokka ensured everyone got to participate in the feast and festivities.

Lanterns were hung all around the village, and even in the dark arctic night, the Southern Water Tribe town gleamed like a beacon of hope against a sea of despair. Sokka had to wonder what those poor, freezing bastards in the ash maker camp were thinking as they huddled together for warmth while the town blazed with joy and light, like a lone star in the black sky.

The people were eating, drinking and toasting the Avatar in the central square of the village. Tables were lined with Water Tribe delicacies, and sea-beer and shochu were flowing. Children shrieked and ran amok, as their amused mothers tried to corral them in one place. Young couples danced and sang together, and lovers exchanged longing glances that signaled their intentions for the later night. For now, though, Aang was the celebrity. He watched amusedly as Katara had to fend off multiple aggressive female suitors who sauntered over, trying to steal a dance with the Avatar. She was forced to take a break only when Kanna insisted that she get to dance with Aang, too, although Sokka wasn't sure she wouldn't have fought off Gran-Gran either. His sister came over to him, leaning against a table, slumping her shoulders.

"Not easy being the Avatar's girlfriend, is it?" He nudged her with his elbow and a smile. Katara looked at him annoyed, but there was a hint of a smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm not his girlfriend."

"I'm happy for you, Katara. Aang's more than just the Avatar. He's a good guy. Someone I can call friend."

The hint of a smile translated into a full one. But Katara wasn't content on her own happiness, not tonight.

"What about you?" she asked, teasingly.

"What about me?" Sokka countered.

"Why haven't you danced with Jin?"

Sokka looked over to the table where Azula was sitting, next to an arm-wrestling brave who was tangling with Tal. Malina was making small talk with her, but to his surprise, she was looking right at him, her amber eyes inscrutable.

Katara saw the exchange. "Sokka. Go get her."

Her brother hesitated.

Katara rolled her eyes. "Sokka, cut the bullshit. I know you stopped sleeping on the floor three weeks ago. I know you're not taking it any further, but if you can share a bed with her, you can ask her to dance. I can tell from the look in her eyes that she wants you to. More than that, I can tell you want to."

"Hey! How do you know- wait, are you watching us sleep!?"

Katara giggled. "No, idiot, but I've swung by a few mornings to check on you two. Look, just pull her in for a dance. She won't say no, if that's what you're worried about."

"I know. That's not what's stopping me."

"I know what's stopping you, but it's not what you think. It's all in your head, Sokka. Saira wouldn't have wanted to be a ghost, haunting you and keeping you from enjoying the rest of your life. Why do you think Gran-Gran gave Jin one of Saira's old robes?"

"So she could have a cackle, the old witch." Sokka glared at his grandmother, who was having the dance of a lifetime with the Avatar. It did amuse him to see that Aang didn't share the old woman's enthusiasm.

"So she could remind you that life goes on. And Jin... she's made you a little more whole again, Sokka. Now, when I see you, I see my brother, the guy I've known from the day I was born. She makes you more... well, you."

"More like she drives me up the wall," he grumbled.

Katara laughed. "You drive everyone up the wall, Warchief. Only fair you find someone worse than you. Now go dance with her. She looks amazing." Katara grabbed a small cup off the table and poured out a little shochu, proffering it to her brother. "Courage, in liquid form." He took the cup and downed the bitter alcohol without looking away from Azula.

"Why hasn't anyone else asked her to dance yet? She's the prettiest one here," he muttered. Katara caught it.

"Because she's been staring at you all night. No one in their right mind is going to make a move on the Warchief's woman."

"She's not my woman."

"Maybe she should be," Katara responded curtly.

Sokka downed another shot of the shochu.

It was as if Sokka had lost control over all his limbs, as if he was possessed by another entity. He walked over to Azula and extended a wordless hand.

Eyebrow cocked, the ghost of a bemused grin teasing her features, she took it.

* * *

Azula thought the dance was one of the most undignified things she'd ever seen. Pure peasant entertainment. The steps weren't difficult for someone with her grace and poise.

But at the same time, as Sokka spun her around and twirled with her, their arms interlinked, she had to admit that it was one of the most fun things she'd ever done in her life. The beat of the drums made her heart leap. She felt things she hadn't ever felt before - types of unbridled delight that she didn't even know had names. She felt utterly free, and again she discarded the mask of perfections her father had forced upon her. Laughter - undignified, unrestrained, joyful laughter - spilled from her lips.

She could see it in the reflection of his bright blue eyes. She could look into them and forget that it was night, as if the blue skies had parted the dark night just for her.

She could hear the delight that others got from watching her joy. Something in her soared to be seen as a symbol of happiness rather than fear. Somehow, she felt more free here among the jubilant savages than she'd ever felt in the gilded cages of her home.

She looked into Sokka's twin blue orbs for so long that she wasn't sure when the drumbeats had become slower, or when her body had become pressed tight against Sokka's, his hands on her waist and her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure when he'd smelled so good, like crushed pine and fresh snow, as she buried her nose into his collarbone and took in his presence. She became acutely aware of his heartbeat and hers.

There were only couples in the middle of the square now, as the mothers, children, and unspoken-for braves sat around the square, eating more and drinking, sharing stories and looking at the assembled couples and lovers.

None drew as many comments of admiration and jealousy as the Warchief and his lovely golden-eyed partner, even though Katara and the Avatar were also slow-dancing in the square. Somehow, Azula knew all eyes were on them, and she loved every second of it.

* * *

It was well after midnight that the women and children had begun to trickle away, and the post-midnight braves, sobering themselves up as quickly as possible, got ready to take their shifts. No one noticed a black clad figure with a blue face crawl into their village, like a parasite in a place it did not belong.

* * *

The central square by the big house had emptied out now, for the most part. But Aang didn't care. He and Katara were still there, conversing, sitting on the bench. He couldn't remember everything they'd talked about, but he knew she made him laugh. And he knew he made her laugh. They even practiced some of their waterbending together, although both were slightly inebriated. And he knew he was sober enough to not have dreamed Katara leaning into him and giving him the softest of kisses on the cheek.

Something wholly un-monk-like inside him wanted more, but Aang pushed that particular desire demon down. This was as good a start to something with this wonderful, blue eyed angel as he could have hoped for.

In his bliss, he failed to notice the man with the blue face watch and take stock of the Avatar's newfound weakness.

* * *

Sokka had lost track of time and space from the moment Azula had taken his hand, but he knew now the feast was largely over and everyone was heading home. Somehow they'd ended up here, by their hut. _Gran-Gran's hut_ , he chided. But he knew deep within it wasn't true. Kanna had steered clear of her own home the whole time, preferring to stay in the Big House with some of the other older women. Any time Sokka had asked her to return and retake possession of her home, she'd smiled knowingly and refused. In time, it had become a home for him and the Princess.

It was strange. He didn't recall ever letting go of Azula since their long dance had started. He couldn't recall their bodies detaching themselves from each other. Perhaps they'd held each other close all the way from the square to the entryway of the door. Now, something kept them from crossing the threshold. Something with depths unknown lay ahead. There was a plunge to take.

He looked at the woman in his arms, the one whose eyes were burnt gold like the color of honey. He wanted to melt into those pools and never return.

"Why are you looking at me like that, savage?" There was an unmistakable hitch to her breath.

"Like what, Princess?" he whispered back hoarsely.

"Like no one ever has before." He could tell she was telling the truth. No one had seen this side of her... possibly ever. Here, she was free from expectations, free from the burden of perfection.

He thought that she was more beautiful than ever without her masks. The alcohol had worn off, but he was still intoxicated on her. She filled all his senses, leaving him overwhelmed and overridden.

_Stop thinking. Stop dying a little more every day. Come and live._

He decided today was as good a day as any to start.

He kissed her. For a moment, she almost didn't respond, but she, too, wanted to live, just as badly as he did. Her lips parted, and their tongues continued the dance their feet had started, carrying them inside the house.

* * *

Azula was embarrassed to think that her kiss with Chan had even happened. She wished that Sokka had been her first. This was everything that wasn't. In comparison, that night on Ember Island felt like nothing, like less than nothing. She knew it had been empty. She knew she'd been empty for so long.

Was this love? Was this the supposed weakness Ozai had spent years purging from her?

It didn't feel like weakness. It felt like pure power. She felt electricity course through her veins. She knew then and there that she could bend lightning if she wanted, but if this is what it felt like to be struck by it, she knew she much rather preferred that.

Their tongues danced with one another until sleep overtook them, though in her dreams, she and her wolf danced well into the night.

* * *

Outside the house, the man with the blue face had seen all.

The man with the blue face saw golden eyes he'd recognize anywhere.

The man with the blue face saw golden eyes that looked just like his.

The man with the blue face felt victory in the palm of his hand, but he knew better than to seek instant gratification by simply closing his fist around it. He had to tread carefully. The wrong step and victory would slip out of his grasp. He needed a domino to topple that would result in everything falling in place for him.

He needed to take something that would give him everything.

He thought of the blue eyed man he'd seen, kissing the golden eyed girl. Then he thought of the girl with the Avatar, with the same blue eyes.

The cruelty of his plan made him smile behind his blue mask. His grip tightened on his twin falchions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you realize who the Man with the Blue Face is. The twin dao swords should give it away.


	12. Swear to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka makes promises he can't keep. Aang makes promises he doesn't want to keep. Iroh reminds Zuko of what honor means. Azula admits the truth.

**Chapter XII: Swear to Me  
**

The man with the blue face trailed his target, moving from shadow to shadow as if he was a trick of the night itself.

She had no idea what was coming for her. There was a smile on her face that made it clear her thoughts were elsewhere. She felt happy, protected, safe…

Zuko tried his best to ignore that the Water Tribeswoman was supremely beautiful. It wouldn't affect his mission. He'd be hard pressed to deny that his heartbeats weren't slightly faster for having seen her, though.

_Remember the plan. Capture the girl. She's the key to the Avatar. Tempt him and that warlord out. Capture both. Regain the throne. Regain your honor. Reclaim your birthright._

He forced himself to focus on that mantra instead of the nagging thought that haunted his plans. He pulled out the small scrap of paper he'd brought and scribbled a note with frozen hands.

It had been so long since he'd seen Azula. For a freakish moment, when he'd laid eyes on her, in the hands of that Water Tribesman savage, he thought he'd seen Mother. But it couldn't have been her, his rational mind told him. Mother would have been more than twice that old. This woman was young. As young as Azula would be now, a woman of nineteen...

She'd turned out just like Mother in the looks department. Unless the last decade had created a radical personality change, however, he knew that his sister was nothing like Ursa in spirit.

 _What the hell is she even doing here? What could possibly have possessed her to become the lover of a savage?_ That was the one thing that bothered him, even more than the question of why she was here in the first place. His sister had no emotion, no passion, no love. She was proud of her station in life. The only glee she felt was when she inflicted pain. But he saw her face so very clearly when she kissed the savage and it was full of something he'd never seen on anyone's face except Mother. That made her seem even more like Ursa, and any similarity beyond outward appearance bothered him. It had to be a lie. There was nothing else it could be.

_Azula doesn't love. Azula always lies._

This thought, too, he forced from his head for the moment. Now was not the time; he must only think of his prey.

She never saw him coming, even as she stooped to enter her igloo. Two blunt pommels to the head, and she slumped over. He caught her, sheathed his swords, and threw her over his back, trying to ignore the warmth of her body against him. He left a note on the small mattress inside.

One month and sixteen days later, Zuko had victory in the palm of his hand. Now he needed only to close his fist.

* * *

Sokka blinked. He was entranced by two deep pools of burnt honey that seemed as enthralled with him as he was with them.

Then she kissed him, and he thought she couldn't be just honey; she was golden mead, as sweet, but more intoxicating. He breathed in, letting every sense become overwhelmed by her. The first of dawn's golden rays painted the world outside a dim yellow, but inside the house, Sokka felt as if he was in a plane of his and her own creation. He figured he would very much like to stay here and not return to reality.

"Mm. I've had worse mornings," he said with a laugh, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Her brows furrowed. "You've been waking up to a princess in your bed for the last three weeks. I should certainly hope so."

"Yeah, but I was telling myself it was just because I needed all the body heat I could get. This is something else. Could get used to it, though." He reached out, gingerly touching her cheek with his fingers. He'd half expected her to recoil, or for the vision before him to shimmer and vanish like a desert mirage, but she leaned into the touch, letting him cup her face.

"This is real. You're real."

She gave him one of her rare genuine smiles. Not that he'd ever tell her for fear of fatal reprisal, but that was when she looked loveliest to him. "Did you think you were dreaming?" the Princess asked.

He returned hers with a sad one. "Just forgot that good times like last night were even possible."

"So I'm just a good time, is that it? I should set you alight," she retorted. Her expression shifted into a faux-frown.

He laughed and kissed the tip of her nose. "I'm warm enough already, Princess," he said. She pulled him in tighter, slipping her leg between his. "That reminds me, I seem to recall waking up like this on the sailboat after the pirates, too," he whispered into her ear.

She pulled away from him. "What are you talking about? You were asleep and I-"

"I looked asleep. I woke up a few minutes before you."

"And why the hell didn't you let go of me?" Azula asked, surprised.

"Why aren't you letting go of me right now, Princess?" he countered.

Azula became quiet, unsure of what to say. Rather than relying on words, she pulled him back in, resting her head into his chest.

_Is he asking me what we are to one another?_

_Isn't it obvious? You're his filthy traitor harlot whor -_ Ozai was particularly unkind this morning, and his tirade continued for a while. His words in her head made her cringe. She felt a pang of guilt.

 _Does it matter? Do you have to label it?_ Ursa's voice was a welcome break from her father's - something she never thought she'd acknowledge. Ursa was the one she chose to address.

_I like labels on things, Mother._

_I know you do. But labels are so very black and white, Azula. That's the spectrum your father sees the world with. Are you beginning to see the colors between?_

_I don't know. Everything I've ever known tells me there are no gradients, only dichotomies._

_And then this boy makes you feel things you never saw laying in the middle._

_I thought feelings like these were weak. I've always been able to conquer everything, but when I look at him, something in me swells up that I know I can't conquer. I don't want to._

_Then don't._

_It's not that easy._

_It is that easy, dear. But giving into the easiness is what's hard._

She sighed into the man's chest. "I don't know, Sokka. Maybe you're just the best pillow I've ever had."

That elicited a laugh. "I didn't mean to put you in a bind there, Princess. I wasn't sure why I wasn't letting go of you back then, either. I guess maybe because you saved me? All I know is, waking up like that was one of the few nice things that had happened to me in a while, and I wanted it to last."

She looked up at him. "Can I ask you something? It might seem a little strange, but I need you to answer honestly."

"Shoot."

"For Agni's sake, how do I say this? I suppose... are kisses supposed to be like this?"

He kissed her quickly, catching her by surprise. The lightning sensation occurred again.

"How did that one feel?"

"Like being shocked all over."

Sokka laughed and kissed her again, slowly this time. She let out an involuntary moan and opened her mouth to his, letting his tongue slip in and caress her own. After what seemed like a mind-bending eternity, he pulled away, leaving her breathless. "What about that one?"

"Different. That one felt like slow fire... almost like how I feel when I bend."

"Interesting," he said, with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "How did previous kisses feel to you?"

She looked back down, not wanting to admit that Chan had been her only kiss, but she supposed she could lay herself a little more bare to him. "I've only ever kissed someone once before. It didn't feel so great. Didn't feel like anything at all, actually."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Tell me you had the offender thrown into a dark, sunless dungeon for his crime."

"Ugh. That would have been better. I just set fire to his house instead," she grumbled, recalling the memory.

He laughed deeply this time. "I'm not even going to touch that with a ten foot pole. Spirits, woman, you really are something else." His laughter faded, and his words became a little more serious. "I guess how it feels depends on the message each kiss is trying to convey."

"So empty kisses... lack of meaning. Lightning kisses, excitement and surprise, I suppose. Fire kisses?" She trailed off there. She wasn't sure she wanted to open that door, and she was afraid of what lay behind it. That one was her favorite, but she was afraid to unwrap it and all the emotions it carried. Ironically, for someone in so control of her inner fire and her bending, the heat of his lips on hers in that slow, tender fashion always threatened to engulf her whole, and it scared her.

He seemed to read her mind and the discomfort at confronting the way that tenderness made her feel. "It's different for me. You feel like water."

"Are you accusing me of crying while kissing?" she asked, sardonically.

Sokka laughed embarrassingly. "Spirits forbid. You say that when I kiss you like this-" he broke off to repeat the tender one, making her melt again. When they came up for air, she could swear his eyes were even bluer than before. "You feel like a slow set fire. For me, it feels like the sea." He frowned. "But not like the sea here, where it's too cold to stay in for any longer than a minute. The water is warm, and I feel like I'm floating face up, the sun shining on my face."

"Sounds like I really should take you to Ember Island like I said, snow-brain. One touch of the tropical beach and you'd never want to return to this icy wasteland ever again." She sighed, thinking of the warm sand and clear waves. And him, shirtless, on the beach.

"Then take me."

She looked at him again, unsure of his meaning. "What do you mean?"

"Take me. We'll go."

Her jaw dropped a little. "You're serious?"

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, you moron, you are the most wanted man in the Fire Nation. Other than Aang."

"No one knows who I am or what I look like except you."

She spluttered. "You're kidding me. Why on earth would you want to go with me?"

"Because I'd be with you." He said it evenly, but to her it was like he'd kicked open the door. And now that she saw what lay beyond it, she could say that, for the first time in her life, she was truly frightened. This thing Father had taught her was weak, was a source of defeat, was the reason so many people were able to be manipulated... it was freakishly powerful. She wanted to embrace it and run from it all at once.

Who the hell ever wanted to spend time with her? When she and Zuko were young, he couldn't wait until they were separated for fear of her scorching him with her prodigy-like control over flames. For every minute she spent with Zuko, her mother had only given her a second. And Father... she shuddered to think. Every major victory she'd accomplished, every major milestone she'd crossed, everything she had ever done and learned and committed herself to was for the passing pleasure of that man. Even then, she knew she couldn't say it was because he loved her, or because he wanted to spend time with his daughter. Everything was calculated with Ozai; every action was either in pursuit of power or a given aim.

Even Mai and Ty Lee, who were her friends, worried her at times. They'd never said anything untowards - especially not Ty Lee, who had always been nothing but kind to her - but Azula had a hard time seeing past platitudes. What guarantee did she have that the girls weren't there for the perks of being friends with a princess? Though it ached her to think that the only two positive relationships she'd had were possibly built on convenience, she had to remind herself that perhaps it was her tendency to assume the most base motivation and work back from there that made her view Mai and Ty Lee in such a manner. Either way, she couldn't be sure, and it nagged at her.

So what on earth was this hare-brained savage talking about? How could he be so sure, and why did she believe him. Why would he want to spend time with her, with nothing to gain? She decided to switch tack.

"Very funny, Sokka. Let me guess, you'd hijack a boat from there, sail to the capital, and plot my Father's assassination?" She laughed, attempting to mask her thoughts. It was only a little surprise that his expression remained unchanged.

"No. I meant what I said." He was serious? Why? Then he smiled. "Although... gotta say, that's actually not a half bad idea. Thanks, Princess."

She smacked his chest lightly. "Shut up, you idiot. Why would you want to go with me? I'm not sure you've realized, Sokka, but people don't actually enjoy spending time around me. In fact, most servants can't wait to finish their duties and run from my presence, most sparring partners can't wait to leave for the healer after I'm done with them, and even my friends..." she trailed off, returning to the thought of Mai and Ty Lee.

"Well, I enjoy spending time around you. Although I can see why the servants and the sparring partners would do all that. You're... a handful? Is that the most tactful way to say it?" He chuckled. "Yes, you're scary. Spirits, the way I saw you fight when you fought me, and the way we fought those pirates on that boat... You're a menace in battle. And outside of it, well, you have a prickly shell, and you're sharp with your words. It probably scares off most everyone you meet. But there's a lot more to you underneath that."

She rolled her eyes. "Have anything else you'd like to say about me? I'm a fire breathing dragon, a demon-"

He silenced her with another kiss. _Bastard, let me finish what I'm saying!_ Though, if she was being honest... she wasn't sure she really minded all that much.

"You're the brightest flame I've ever seen or felt. You know, fires bring the wolves near."

"But not near enough. The wolf will stay at arm's length, pacing about the campfire." His logic didn't quite make sense to her.

He practically beamed at her, like she'd given him exactly the answer he wanted to hear. "Exactly. You keep the wolf outside," he whispered, putting his ears to her lips.

_Oh._

She thought about what Katara told her, about Sokka's withdrawal into a shell of his former self. When Katara said that, Azula had never been able to reconcile the Water Tribeswoman's dour image of her own brother in her head with the sarcastic, swashbuckling, irreverent warrior she'd come to know. Sure, he'd seemed that way when he was trying to kill her, but not since the pirate ship. Not since their 'armistice' of sorts. Not in the tomb of his fiancee. And certainly not once they'd saved each other.

_Am I changing him? Returning him to what he once was?_

The implications of that were not lost on her. The last time he'd been like this, according to everyone who knew him, was when he was in love with another woman.

The call of that particular beast had never enticed nor frightened her so much as it did now. She had never known it before. It was alien to her. Alien, colossal, and hungry. Some unknown part of herself, one that she had no control over, desired zealously to feed herself to it, and yet every ingrained sense of control and lack of emotion that had been drilled into her since she was a child kept her from tossing herself head first from the precipice into the abyss below.

* * *

Aang felt sheer panic.

He ran from the door, the note in his hand. He'd read it once, frowned, read it twice; when the words failed to reconcile with reality, he read it again.

When it clicked, he ran.

The village wasn't large; he made it to his destination quickly. He remembered that the two had left the dance together, arm in arm, but it didn't matter if he caught them in a compromising position. There wasn't time. He banged on the door, but it was locked, so he blasted it open with a gust of air, shattering the lock.

The Princess and Sokka were in bed, talking to one another, but they'd both leapt out as the door was blown off the lock. The Princess had her fists ablaze, ready to fight. She lowered her hands as she caught sight of Aang.

"Aang, what the hell?" Aang was vaguely aware of Sokka shouting something like that at him, but there simply was no time. He ran over to the taller man. The fear in his eyes must have given him pause, because whatever anger and surprise had been etched onto Sokka's face was now replaced with a look of cautious worry.

"You need to read this. Right now. We have to do something, Sokka. They have her!"

Sokka's face grew as pale as it could as his eyes scanned the note, and then it reddened with rage. Aang could see the man he had grown to trust and call friend over the last month become replaced by something inhuman.

Azula saw it as well. Touching Sokka's shoulder gently, she pulled the note out of his hands, and read it too. Sokka shook her off and bounded towards his trunk. Without a care for whoever saw, he changed out of his clothes and into armor, placing a leather and fur hauberk over his tunic, not stopping to tie his loose hair. He strapped all his weapons to his belt, including a string of bombs.

Azula's face didn't betray her emotions as visibly as Sokka's, but Aang caught a twitch in her eye and a slight downward turn of her lips. "Aang, where did you find this?" she asked sharply.

Breathlessly, he told her. Then he looked to Sokka.

"What are we going to do?"

The man was seething with fury. "I'm going to tear him from limb to limb and feed him to the sharks," growled Sokka. He looked to Azula's direction, and Aang saw a wordless exchange pass between the two. With only a slight pause of hesitation, she crossed over to Sokka quickly and pecked him on the lips.

"We'll get her back, Sokka," she said, barely above a whisper. She nodded at Aang and left the house. In a matter of moments, Aang overheard rapping at doors and words being exchanged in a flurry. Soon, there was activity all outside the village. Sokka smeared grey paint over his face and two horizontal black lines under his eyes, and three vertical ones beneath his lips. He put on a helm fashioned like the head of a wolf, and grabbed Aang by the arm.

"Aang. Whatever happens out there, I need two things from you."

"Anything."

"Once we have her back, you promise me you'll take her and get out of there."

"Sokka, I promise, but-"

"The other thing is, if I'm in danger of dying, and so is the Princess, or if you're in a situation where you can only save her - you save her. If all is lost, you save her. You save her and Katara and yourself, and you get the fuck out of here. Go towards your Southern Air Temple and hide there. Then go North, or go find my father, but you do not come for me, even if you know I'm alive. Especially if you know I'm alive."

"I can't prom-"

"SAY IT TO ME!" His expression was furious and desperate.

"I... fine. I promise, Sokka." Aang diverted his eyes. He wasn't sure if he believed himself, but if it meant giving Sokka what he needed, then fine.

* * *

"Azula..."

"Shut up. Promise me."

"I can't."

"I don't give a fuck. You say it to me anyway."

"And then what if I can't follow through?"

"So help me Agni, Sokka, I will burn everyone between you and me if I have to. You swear to me right now."

"Spirits. I swear it."

"Don't you dare fucking die."

"I won't."

She kissed him like it was the last time. Knowing the bastard, it might be.

 _Agni, let him live. I don't know what he is to me, but I'll never know if he dies. It's all I ask._ She'd never really prayed before. Now seemed a good time to start.

* * *

"Do you really think this wise, nephew?"

"It's better than anything you've counselled to this point, Uncle," he spat. "You would have us sit here until the savages call every ally they've earned and our men freeze to death in their tents. I've forced the Nightwolf's hand."

"That you may have, Prince Zuko," Iroh murmured. "But are you sure that this is the reaction you want to inspire? And off a hunch, too. He will come after you with everything he has."

"It doesn't matter if she's not related to him, but she clearly means something to the Avatar. And I have no doubt that he will force the Nightwolf to meet us in battle. We may have run up the casualties, but all our scouts have reported that they have no more than 30 fighting men and a few girls in auxiliary. We'll smash them here. And then I go home."

"It may not be that easy," Iroh warned. "What you said about Az-"

"Don't, Uncle. You know how she is. She may try to steal this once chance from me. Knowing her, that's why she's here."

Iroh stroked his beard. Truth be told, he'd only seen his niece many years ago. Granted, what Zuko thought of her was on point from back then, but... it had still been a while. Years changed people. He should know that, more than anyone. He knew pointing this out would not mean anything, however. Zuko saw only what he wanted to see, much to Iroh's regret. He still held that glimmer of hope that this extended travel would change the Prince's mind, and he still knew there was that flicker of goodness in him, untainted by Ozai's darkness. But this was not the chance to nurture it.

"In any case, nephew... your sister is still a wild card here. Whatever her intentions, you do not know how she will react. Therefore, you cannot know exactly how your gambit will play out."

"Isn't that the point of a gambit, Uncle? You should know this better than anyone considering you spend your entire life playing pai sho and drinking tea," Zuko muttered dryly.

Iroh laughed, holding his belly as he did so. "Oh, but nephew... I do not gamble so lightly. Gambits are chance and they fail sometimes out of chance. I, on the other hand, know exactly what I am doing."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "If you say so, old man. But I've already mapped out all the endings to this. The Nightwolf meets us in battle - we win. He sends the Avatar to us - unlikely, but we win. The Avatar's personal connection to this savage girl prevails and he turns himself in voluntarily - we win. I saw the Avatar bend water. He's barely a beginner. He may not be the threat we anticipated."

"None of those endings account for Azula," Iroh responded. His easy-going smile made Zuko grit his teeth. The threat of Azula was present on his mind from the moment he saw her.

"Nothing can account for her. Did I tell you? I saw her in their village. She wasn't enslaved, and she wasn't fighting her captors, or even making a show of it. She was dressed like one of them, dancing with the man I believe to be the Nightwolf. I saw her kiss him. If she can fool a shadowy legend from this wasteland, she can trick us all. I intend not to give her the chance."

"You saw her... kiss him?" Iroh's mirth had disappeared. His niece was manipulative and devious. She had always been sly, and he didn't doubt that she would use romance as a tool to get what she wanted. But he also knew her to be incredibly proud of herself, more than Zuko had ever been. If someone had told him Zuko had kissed a peasant from a non-Fire Nation kingdom, he would have believed them without hesitation. But Azula...? No amount of years could change that. Not unless she was never what he'd thought her to be from the beginning.

"She practically had her tongue down the savage's throat," Zuko said disgustedly. "I'll hand it to her, she's willing to do whatever the hell she can to get whatever the hell she wants, the psycho bitch."

Iroh winced at his words, both for their harshness and for the unintended fact that Zuko may as well have been speaking about himself. He thought it wise to point that out.

"And what about you, nephew? By kidnapping this woman, by holding her hostage, aren't you willing to do the worst to get what it is you want? Have you hurt her?"

Zuko wheeled around and stormed to his uncle. "I haven't touched her beyond restraining her. But what if I had, uncle? Hmm? She's a filthy savage. She hardly deserves the mercy I've shown her so far. What's more, she's a waterbender, even though she's a weak one. She deserves it. Father had always made it his mission to wipe them out from the poles."

Iroh raised an eyebrow disapprovingly, although the fact that the girl was a waterbender took him by surprise. He'd always remembered Azulon's fevered wish to inflict devastation on the bender population of the poles. "And you think that these actions will regain you your honor."

Zuko smarted as if he'd been slapped. "My honor belongs to the Fire Nation. By giving them the Avatar, I will regain it, no matter what I did in the meantime. This end will justify any means necessary."

The old man sighed. "Prince, I think it is wise to make sure that you do not confuse your father's fickle pleasure for honor. Those are two distinct subjects. Very distinct. Honor cannot be given to you by someone else. You can only find it within, in the sum of your actions, in the sum of who you are, nephew. You may be welcomed home, but if you cannot sleep with you you've become when you rest at night, no triumphs and medals and pats on the back will fill the hole of your missing honor. My brother's words will fail to remedy the suffering of your soul."

"My father is my liege lord, and his will is my honor. Don't doubt that for a second, Uncle," Zuko growled. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an emissary to dispatch."

* * *

They were marshaled outside the northern gate, all 50 of them, in wolf's helms and blue armor, wielding weapons of bone - swords, shields, spears, and maces. Sokka would have admired this army of his. He vaguely recalled the title he'd been elevated to - Warchief - and remembered that he was a general with a force, however small.

Right now, he was no warchief. He was only possessed by fury, yearning to have his baby sister by his side and that wretched Prince's head on a spike.

Tal approached him, leading a polar bear dog by the leash, one of the very few they'd managed to domesticate. Sokka had broken in this particular one in front of him, Malina, and some of the other braves years ago, and they'd learned to do it from him.

"I brought Kinook for you, Warchief. I have one for myself, and so do Malina, Sami, and Kurric. We'll ride into battle as your personal guard."

"I don't need protection, Tal," Sokka grunted without emotion.

"I know you don't, Warchief. That doesn't mean any of us want to see you take an idiot's arrow in your eye by sheer dumb luck."

"Tal..." Sokka began.

"Shove it, Sokka. I know you have a tendency to be a stubborn jackass, but listen to me for a minute. You, everyone here worships you. They follow you like a god. They think you're some spirit from above. Only me and Malina and the others coming with us know you well, and we love you. But all of them?" His voice was low, only so that Sokka could hear his insubordination. He jerked his thumb back at the army. "They worship you. There's a fine line between love and worship. You see your god die, what do you have left to believe in? If you die in battle, their resolve dies with you. But you stay alive... they love Katara. They'll happily die for Katara. All of them, without a second thought. She's a sister and a mother to all of them. To all of us."

Sokka sighed, some of his fury dissipating at his words. He knew them to be truthful. "What's your point, Tal?"

"My point is... keep yourself alive. Don't do anything rash. If you live, we have a chance of winning. You die, it's over for all of us. The whole village. Our people."

Sokka knew Tal was right. "You know, you're supposed to be the rash one, and me the patient one," he grumbled, taking Kinook's reins from Tal and mounting the polar bear dog. Malina threw him a bone lance, which he caught, testing the weight.

Tal laughed grimly. "Can't be rash, or Malina will cut off my ballsack in my sleep." Sokka snorted. "Besides, your own woman might do that to you if you don't be careful, either." Tal glanced back at the wall of the gate, where Sokka's Jin stood by the parapet, glancing stone-faced at the Warchief. "She looks ready to kill you if you don't come back to her in once piece. Completely honest, brother - those burning eyes of her scare me more than any army out there."

"Jin's not my woman, Tal," Sokka muttered. _A lie. What is she, then? Why else would she make you swear?  
_

_Saira is your woman, now and always._

_You don't have to forget that one to love this one._

_I don't love her._

_Don't you?_

_She's the enemy. She's going to leave me. I can't be with her._

_'Can't be with her' and 'don't love her' are two different things._

_Fuck you, inner monologue._

Something told him that he his protestations were lies for his conscience's benefit. If he had time to ruminate on it, it would have troubled him deeply. Azula had unearthed something in him he wanted buried under the ice and snow for the rest of his life. That he knew. And that, he had to suppress.

Tal looked at him with a look that said 'I don't believe you one bit.' He glanced back in the direction of the Fire Nation camp, and sighed. "You know, now isn't the time, but Katara was completely right. That girl is good for you. She might be distant, a little creepy, and probably too full of herself for her own good" - Sokka snorted again at this fairly accurate assessment of Azula - "but when Jin is around you, you look like the man I knew. I saw the way you looked at her when you danced, brother. And since I've never given a shit about what I've said to you, I'll say this plain and true: the last time I saw you look at a girl like that was when you used to look at Saira."

Sokka glared at him. "You're right, Talirik. Now's not the time."

Tal grunted, mounting his own polar bear dog, gesturing for Malina and the others to follow close behind. "After, then. And Katara will back me up. You may as well get to work on the betrothal necklace now."

Unwittingly, Sokka's hand flew to the choker around his neck, the one he'd gifted Saira. That ought to have troubled him, too, but for now Sokka was grateful for Tal, more than ever. The man had a way of reaching past his guard.

"Look, warchief. Up ahead," Tal said, pointing.

Sokka's eyes followed Tal's arm and finger. At the middle of the downward slope separating the village from the siege camp, a lone Fire Nation man, atop a komodo rhino, approached Sokka. He had his hand raised, signalling that he intended to entreat rather than attack.

"The fuck does he want?" Tal snorted derisively.

"Turn over the Avatar, get Katara back, he goes home."

"Not that you'll ever take that deal, but do you think he'd-"

"No. If he knows Katara is a bender, he won't plan on honoring the deal anyway. It's not a real option. Not to mention that Katara would freeze me and dump my corpse into the ocean if I gave up Aang."

"Probably worse, Chief. Don't think you saw, but Malina told me she saw the Avatar and Katara kiss."

Sokka glared at him in disbelief. "For fuck's sake, Tal, why do you tell me this shit right before battle?"

Tal just guffawed and slapped him on the back. "Happy thoughts, brother. Happy thoughts. Look, here he comes."

The emissary was near now, enough for Sokka to make out his face - or rather, the man's chin and mouth. He wore a modified version of the Fire Nation helmet, except all grey, with smaller eye slits that didn't reveal the man's eyes at all, and only a singular, cruel hole at the mouth and chin. The man looked filthy, and his disgusting lips spread wide to reveal a smile of gangrenous gums and stained, finely pointed teeth that looked like they'd been shaved down with a knife.

"Who among this rabble has the authority to treat with me?" The emissary's voice was a bitter hiss filled with hatred and disdain.

"Speak, filth," Sokka commanded imperiously.

The man turned his helmet towards him, revealing an even wider grin. "Ah, you must be the Nightwolf of legend. I have a token I was bidden to show you." The foul creature threw something at Sokka, but Tal plucked it out of the air with his hand. Opening it, he saw a betrothal necklace - the one Katara wore as an heirloom from Kanna. He showed it to Sokka.

"My master bids me tell you that our captive - the Avatar's whore - is alive. Tell the Avatar that if he turns himself over, we will return her to you. If he does not..."

"You'll what?" Sokka wanted to remove this man's head from his shoulders.

The emissary only grinned in response. "My master will release the captive back to you, of course. He is merciful. Only... I cannot guarantee you that he will release her in one piece. Perhaps bit by bit." A malicious laugh, like nails on slate, emanated from his mouth, jarring Sokka's teeth against one another.

"What have you done to my sister?" Sokka hissed.

"Sister, oh my." The emissary's grin had widened to a near comical level at this point. "My master bade me tell you that she is alive, for now. My master is fond of singing birds, did you know. He makes them sing. Oh, and your sister - she is a pretty bird, that much is true. He made her sing all night. Her music filled the tents of our entire company. You see, my master made her sing for each soldier, as many times as that soldier wanted. I asked thrice."

That was too much for Sokka. The inhuman fury escaped, and he jabbed his lance home into the man's chest. The emissary wordlessly looked down in surprise, though his grin went nowhere. Sokka unsheathed his sword and detached the man's head from his body.

Tal had a grim expression on his face. "I guess that concludes negotiations. Don't believe him for a minute Sokka. Katara would freeze the pricks off any bastard that dared try."

Sokka looked at him seething, and Tal no longer recognized his face. It was fury, madness and unholy vengeance incarnate. "I will tear that ash maker prince limb from fucking limb, do you hear me, Tal? I'm going to make him die so slowly that death itself will be a mercy for him. Then I'm going to send his head back to his father in a box."

Tal grabbed his shoulder. "And I will help you, brother. But do not lose your mind over this. The bastard's trying to goad you." He wasn't sure if his words were reaching him.

Aang rushed over, a staff in hand. "Sokka! What happened? What did he want?"

Tal shook his head "don't" at the Avatar, but Sokka didn't respond. His breathing was heavy, and steam came from his nose and mouth. His rage was in control.

"Sokka!" Aang persisted.

"Aang, listen to me very fucking carefully. Do you remember what I made you promise to me?" His words were ice.

"Y-yes, I do-"

"Then be prepared to carry out both those promises."

"Fine. But tell me Katara's alright."

Sokka looked at the Avatar. "She's alive, at least according to that piece of shit down there. But if we want her to stay that way, Aang... you have to let me do what I will. And then you have to do what I asked. Her life depends on it. You care about her?"

Aang decided now wasn't the time for bashfulness. His grey eyes were steel now. "Yes. Very much so."

"Then fulfill your promise to me if it comes to it."

Aang nodded. "Sokka-" he began, but when Sokka moved to interrupt him, he lost his temper just a little. "Sokka, shut up and listen. Your second promise. With Az- Jin. I will try to do it, but you and I both know if you do anything even slightly life-threatening to yourself, she will march down this hill and come to battle herself. I won't be able to stop her from that. I might be able to save her, but everyone will know."

Tal gazed at him quizzically. What was so secretive about Jin? If she was a fighter, surely Sokka would have put her in the ranks. Hell, Jin seemed the type that would join the ranks willingly.

"That's fine. Her life is more important. She can curse me till the day she dies, but she'll be alive to do so," Sokka said coldly.

"Understood."

"That staff... is that enough for you for battle? Will you join us?"

"You haven't seen anything yet. Malina gave me some of your bombs, by the way. I have a little surprise for those Fire Nation soldiers down there," he said with a wicked grin. "I might be a pacifist, but I have no problem with sowing a little mayhem."

Sokka nodded, but Tal shook his shoulders again. "Boss man... look over there." He pointed to the front lines of the Fire Nation camp.

The ash maker army was assembled in ranks now, in front of their camp, in full battle regalia. In front was a man Sokka couldn't fully make out, but he knew him to be his enemy, the Prince. He carried with him a captive with a sack over her head. Sokka's breath hitched.

_Katara. I'm coming. I won't let anything happen to you._

He thought of his sister, once a frightened child, begging him to make sure the bad man wouldn't get her, the bad man who'd killed Mom.

_The bad man will never hurt you, sister. Never._

* * *

Zuko dragged the captive to the front line, making sure her hands were firmly tied behind her back, her fingers restrained as to ensure there was no range of motion allowing her to bend. The fact that she hadn't yet assured him that the bindings were sufficient... or that the girl was too weak to deal with it.

He looked up the hill, where his enemy stood. He could make out a man in orange garb - the Avatar - but the man in front, with a wolf's helm and atop a fearsome, white bear-like creature, also grabbed his attention. _That must be him. Azula's toy._

But no sign of his sister.

The waterbender fought, struggling against his every move, and though she was by no means frail, Zuko was able to brusquely push her to the front. He yanked the sack hood off her, and the woman glowered at him, trying to bite him.

 _Feisty. Even their women are savages_ , he thought.

Grabbing her neck in a chokehold, he whispered in her ear. "Run. Run to your Avatar, girl. And make him run to you." He let her go, suddenly. Zuko could see the confusion in her eyes.

"I SAID RUN, YOU FUCKING SAVAGE!" Zuko blasted at her feet with a firebolt, trying to get the message across. She took off, running back to the lines of her people. The Prince smiled sadistically. Victory was at his lips, and he could now almost taste it.

* * *

Sokka stared at what was happening, mouth hanging in disbelief.

_What? Why would he let Katara go?_

His question was answered as soon as his sister had gone no more than ten yards from the Prince. He shot another firebolt at her, this one clearly looking to hit. It missed Katara only by a hair.

Sokka's brain stopped working. Pure instinct took over, and he spurred his feet into Kinook's sides, with a mighty roar, taking off down the hillside towards his sister. He didn't even see behind him as Aang, similarly furious, whisked himself into the air with a mighty blast and spread the wings of his staff-glider, doing a loop in the air to pick up speed.

Both brother and lover charged down the hill, right into the trap that had been so meticulously prepared for them, for both of them only had eyes for the person they intended to save. They didn't see that behind her, the Fire Nation soldiers prepared with arrows, ready to charge and cut down the overextended Nightwolf and Avatar.

But Tal saw. Tal knew. Sokka had been goaded, and his rashness won out over his patience. Cursing himself, he turned back at the army. "Charge, you bastards! After your warchief! Charge! We are the storm!"

"WE ARE THE BLIZZARD!" the braves cried in response.

* * *

Down the hill charged a wave of blue, behind their Nightwolf, behind the Avatar.

Up the hill charged a wave of red, in the name of their Prince.

In between was Katara, running for her life, hounded by Zuko's firebolts, each aiming to kill.

All of this, Azula saw. She knew in her heart that Sokka wouldn't be able to hold to his promise. She knew she would have to hold to hers.

She told him she'd burn everyone between them. Azula was a woman of her word. She remembered Zuko's mantra - Azula always lies.

Azula couldn't lie. Not about him.

Her mother's voice had been right, back in Heart's Hollow. She was capable of only the extremes. She saw only in black and white. Sokka opened her eyes to what lay in the middle. It was as if she now saw everything in color, and she had no earthly desire to give it up.

The alien feeling, the one she'd felt in bed with him in the morning, the jagged precipice all her self control warned her never to come near, called her name. For the first time, she fully and willingly abandoned all the control she had. Her fists became pillars of blue flame, and she heard the shocked gasps from the Water Tribe onlookers behind her, come to watch battle from the parapets of the village wall. She didn't care at all.

Bounding off the wall and landing on her feet, she ran down the hill like a tornado tearing towards its target, her eyes set only on Sokka.

She threw herself into the abyss. It didn't matter.

If this was love, she'd already fallen headfirst into it.


	13. Agni Kai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose.

**Chapter XIII: Agni Kai**

_Your sister is going to die._

_You failed as a brother._

_You failed as a man._

_You failed Saira, and now you will fail Katara._

_Your crusade amounted to nothing. You became a murderous leech for nothing._

_You are nothing but an empty vessel of the lifeless void, sucking the spirit out of everyone around you._

_You are a parasite of life._

_It is your destiny to be a harbinger of death. For your enemies, for your loved ones._

Sokka did his best to shut these words - spoken by a voice he couldn't help but imagine as the one that had belonged to his mother - out of his head, but all else was quiet to him. He could not hear the charge, the war cries, or the footsteps of several hundred people desperate to bring death and destruction to one another.

His eyes were fixed on Katara. He had made an oath to her when they were children. No bad men would ever get her. If it was the last thing he did on this earth, he would stick to that oath.

Katara was doing her best to zig and zag, in an attempt throw off the Prince's aim, but every firebolt struck closer and closer to home, dogging her footsteps. It would only be a matter of time before his aim was honed and his attacks found their target.

One of them soon did.

Sokka felt like he was so close, and yet so far. Katara couldn't have been more than thirty feet away from him, but a firebolt struck right by her feet. The flames didn't hit her, but the resulting explosion lifted her off her feet and into the air with a yelp of surprise and pain, and she was launched into a snowdrift. She wasn't moving.

The world seemed to slow down for Sokka. He abandoned all thought, spurring Kinook towards Katara with more haste than he imagined possible, yet it still seemed as if he was moving through molasses.

_You failed again._

_You broke your oath._

When he drew close to Katara, he leapt off Kinook, landing by his sister's feet. He scrambled to her, slicing her arm restraints quickly with a bone knife, looking up and down over her for any signs of injury.

_Oh spirits, Katara, please be alive._

A faint heartbeat and a near-imperceptible rise and fall of her chest, signs of life, unleashed a flood of relief that drowned his immediate fears. But it would not matter - he was out in the open, with a wounded sister, and a Firebender who'd locked in on their position. He didn't have to look up to know that at that moment, there was yet another firebolt coming - this one precise, bringing with it a fiery end. He closed his eyes and held his sister, waiting for their doom.

_I won't let you go alone, Katara. I'm so sorry, sister. I'll be here with you until the end._

He could feel increasing, incoming heat, and he relaxed his body, letting his tension go. It would soon be over.

Just like that, however, the heat dissipated. He opened one eye, then two - and as the world began to move at regular speed, he realized he could hear howling wind coming from in front of him, pushing down the hill.

It was Aang - but it wasn't. Sokka's eyes widened at the sight. His Airbender friend, the carefree and happy-go-lucky paragon, was replaced by something else. Aang's tattoos glowed a bright white, illuminating the overcast day, as he floated in a ball of pure energy. From a corner view of his face, he could even see that Aang's eyes had whitened out, shining forth that same pure light. He was a haunting vision, unleashing a storm's gale at the Fire Nation army, creating a wind so powerful that men struggled to take even a single step forward, while others simply were blown back down the hill. The Prince's firebolts died as they flew into the wall of wind, even as he cast them furiously. His target had changed; he was no longer aiming for Sokka and Katara, but simply hoping that one of his attacks would slip through the Avatar's rage.

Even though he thought that Aang was on his side, the sight terrified Sokka. He had never been a believer. Of course, with time, he'd learned to respect a bender's power; Katara was no slouch herself, and run ins with Firebenders and eventually Azula led to a healthy appreciation for the strength of elemental bending, but this was something else entirely. It was power itself, raw, commanding, and uncontrolled. It was so primordial in nature that it inspired a primeval fear in Sokka's mind; it was the fear of a creature that knew it was entirely at the mercy of something this strong, should it choose to target him. Ever since Aang had confessed to him that he was the Avatar, Sokka had accepted it as a title - but just a title. He'd seen Aang's airbending... but only now did he have an inkling of what it meant to be the Avatar, and the accompanying power that it held. The thought gave him equal amounts of hope and terror.

He was snapped out of his awe by a flash of red, as one Fire Nation soldier had somehow managed to skirt around the wall of wind, climbing to a small rocky ridge adjacent to Aang. He nocked an arrow to his bow, and Sokka realized that he had a clear shot at Aang's unprotected side. Sokka took two bounding steps towards the man and flung his spear at him like a javelin. The Fire Nation soldier didn't anticipate the move at all, his eyes barely registering the bony death flying towards him. It struck him square in the sternum, puncturing through his leather armor, and buried itself in the ground behind him. His impaled body slowly slid down the pole, and he died wordlessly, with a bloodied gurgle and pathetic whimper no one would ever hear.

_Aang can't keep this up. Eventually they'll all make it out of the wind blast and to the sides, and the way he ignored the archer... I can't be sure that he'll protect himself in this state._

He had to get Aang back. "Aang, listen to me!" he shouted. He clambered back towards his friend, and even though the wind blast was mostly concentrated downhill, it was a struggle for him to get closer.

"Aang! Please!" The Avatar didn't react.

Sokka placed his arms on Aang's shoulders, fighing against the hurricane force winds. "Aang, please! Katara needs you!"

At the mention of her name, Aang twitched, slightly. _Katara. He'll come out of this trance for her.  
_

"I need you and Katara needs you right now, Aang. If you don't get her back to the village, she'll die. Katara _needs you_ right now."

That was enough. The glow in Aang's eyes and tattoos vanished, and he slumped, falling to the ground. Sokka caught him before he landed face first in the snow. The Airbender was surprisingly light, but he seemed out of it. Sokka needed him awake and alert, or all three of them would be caught here. He shook Aang, who opened his eyes blearily.

"Aang. Please. Take Katara and get out of here."

"You'll die. They're going to get you before your soldiers can catch up," Aang responded weakly. He struggled to his elbows, trying to pick himself up.

"Let me worry about that. You just save her. Remember your promise to me," Sokka said.

The bald man nodded. Picking himself up as quick as he could, he slung Katara over his shoulder and blasted a spinning airball underneath him. It powered him up the hill with ease, and Sokka watched him fade into the distance. With a sigh of relief, Sokka jumped back onto Kinook turned around to face the enemy.

He howled, and brandished his club in one hand and his bone sword in the other, screaming in unadulterated defiance at charging wave of red ascending towards him.

And yet, as the fire rose, the water descended to meet it. Tal and the other guards were close behind, pulling up to their Warchief. The Water Tribe forces, with the advantage of running downhill, were making good time.

"Warchief." It was Malina this time, eyeing the Fire Nation forces that were so dangerously close. A few arrows were being shot from their rear lines, but they weren't yet quite in range, landing harmlessly fifteen feet away from Sokka. "It was an honor."

"We aren't dead yet, Malina," Sokka growled. "We are the storm!"

"WE ARE THE BLIZZARD!" His forces, though outnumbered greatly, gave such a shout that the Fire Nation troops paused, if but for a moment. The Water Tribe slingers sent their deadly projectiles downhill towards the Fire Nation soldiers; men keeled over as their eyes, throats, and knees were struck by freezing rocks. Other ash makers covered themselves with their shields, slowing down their advance. It would buy the Water Tribesmen enough time to charge alongside their leaders.

As his forces drew close, Sokka let out another wolf's howl and resumed his charge, flanked by his guard and at the head of his forces. Like a furious wave making beachhead, they crashed into the shore of red beneath them.

The carnage was immediate. The Water Tribesmen flung javelins and rocks at their enemy before closing in to the melee, killing a number of opponents. Sokka and Kinook crashed into the first wave, tearing through one man's leather leg armor with his sword and completely severing his leg above the knee. With a frightened ear splitting scream, the man fell, bleeding out into the snow. He clubbed another in the face, leaping off Kinook, and finished the job by caving his chest into his lungs, making mash of his internals. The polar bear dog steeds were fearsome warriors by themselves - Kinook tore a man's head off his shoulders with a bloodied paw; nearby, Tal's mount chewed at a dying Fire Nation soldier's arm, while Tal himself struck around him with a spear, trying to poke as many life-ending puncture wounds in his enemies as he could. Malina wielded her deadly sling, shooting rocks into the unprotected gaps of enemy armor with precision.

All around, Water Tribesmen dug into the enemy at close range, side-stepping the ji and naginata of the Fire Nation troops and closing in with clubs and bone weapons, kicking, biting, and stabbing their way through the enemy forces. They were not used to the ferocity of the enemy - their opponents in the Earth Kingdom had been steady, dependable soldiers, but disciplined. Predictable. The Water savages were wolves, as changeable and ferocious as the sea.

But they weren't invincible. From the corner of his eye, he saw a Fire Nation troop stab his ji spear through the fur armor of Kaniaq, a boy of barely fourteen, who began to spool blood from his mouth. He vaguely heard him crying for his mother, and then falling silent as the Fire Nation soldier finished the job with another stab. He saw Unalaq, who'd been married to Porra only a month ago, in a wedding during the siege, take an arrow in the eye from a distant archer. He could hear his wife cry out from behind, now widowed in an instant. Sokka gritted his teeth. Every death hit him like the death of a sibling. These men and women - these children - he'd raised them all like his own siblings. These were his people. And now they were dying because of his mistake.

Everything he'd fought to avoid, every life he'd taken... it had all been a waste. War came anyway. His story and Saira's story was doomed to repeat itself over and over, for so many of his people. He thought it would make him regret the death he left in his wake, but it didn't. A lust for blood overcame him, and everything else melted away. The only thing driving him now was an overpowering need to _kill_.

The cacophony of battle died to the rush of blood in Sokka's temples. It was silent, save for his own grunts and cries and the _swush-swush_ of blood in his veins, which seemed louder to him than all the world. Every kill made his heart beat faster, and he felt ravenous, like a wolf chasing after a meal long denied. The bloodletting wasn't enough, the pain wasn't enough - every enemy he slew deserved a death a hundred times worse, but he had not the time to dole it out to them. He would settle for quantity over quality.

It became a methodical dance to him - step, sidestep, parry, club, stab. Step, sidestep, parry, club, stab. He repeated the moves, slashing windpipes and crushing knees, spilling enough blood to turn the Southern Sea red. The snow under the two armies ceased to be white a long time ago; it was crimson now.

Dispatching another soldier with a dull thud of his club and a wet stab of his sword into the man's belly, he caught sight of his target behind a few rows of enemies. He was bald, save for a topknot, and one side of his face was horribly burnt. But the eyes... he'd seen those eyes before, so many times. He'd seen them in his bed this morning.

 _The Prince_.

* * *

Aang blasted back up the hillside on his airball, carrying Katara and his staff in his hands. Desperately, he scanned her body and face for any sign of burns, but it seemed that she'd been more hurt by the impact - a concussion, bruises, maybe broken bones, but nothing caused by flame. Her heartbeat was still faint, however, and her breaths were shallower and shorter, with a frightening hitch that made him want to quiver.

It took him only a little while to get up to the gate, where a few nervous guards and women opened the gate for him to enter.

"Kanna!" he gasped. "I need Kanna!"

"In the Big House, Avatar. Take her there!" A woman cried.

Scooping the hurt Waterbender in his arms, bridal style, he carried her to her grandmother, who waited inside. Her usually friendly face became grievously distressed at the sight of her hurt granddaughter.

"A-avatar?! What happened?"

Aang shook his head. "The Fire Nation pulled Sokka into a trap using Katara. She was hurt, and he sent me back with her to you."

Kanna launched into action at a pace that seemed unbelievable for a woman her age - for her granddaughter's sake, she was a woman possessed. She nodded at Aang. "Thank you for bringing my granddaughter here, Avatar. Now I implore you - please go save my grandson. Help that firebender girl save him."

"I will. Is she-"

"She will live. I will make sure that my granddaughter survives this. But you must return, Aang. You can do no more here. It's Sokka who needs your assistance right now, Avatar. Go!"

It was only later that Aang realized that Kanna knew about Azula.

Then it struck him. There was a woman in blue tearing down the hillside as he went up. He didn't get a good look at her, but her raven locks stood out against the starkly white snow.

_Azula joined in battle._

_On whose side?_

It made him sick that he had to wonder that at all. He cast away his lack of trust and focused on the matter at hand. His friend was in danger.

Aang glided back out of the village and down the hill, a pacifist heading willingly into war.

* * *

Azula skirted the main conglomeration of battle, trying to find a clear path to her goal. Above the smell of snow and the blisteringly cold wind, she could smell the scent of death. It smelled like burnt flesh and dung, like blood and vomit, the repulsive and desperate final living expulsions of the dying as their minds struggled to control their dead bodies. The one man who dared challenge her was met with a swift roundhouse to the knee, followed by two palms to the side of the helmet, unleashing a horrid blue fire; the man didn't have time to scream before his head was cooked inside the metal death trap, though his feet remained twitching as the last vestiges of life quickly fled his body. Dropping the corpse, which had begun to sizzle and smoke, she took stock of the situation.

While her brother's forces had taken the brunt of casualties, they had now surrounded the Water Tribespeople, hemming and pushing them in as they fought desperately against the encirclement. Slowly but surely, their numbers were taking a hit, though battle was protracted, and there was more pushing and shoving going on than actual bloodletting. She saw Sokka's guards as they fought on their polar bear dogs, towering above the fighting crowd.

_They would have gone to his side as soon as battle was joined. He'll be there._

She shot two long streams of fire from both her fists towards the ground, propelling her into the air. She twirled over the soldiers, landing in the midst of the Water Tribe forces to accompanying gasps of surprise and fear.

"Firebender!"

"Is that Jin?"

"Jin... a firebender?"

"She's a traitor!"

Tal was near her, atop his mount, looking at her with his eyes wide in surprise. She had to ask him; none of the others would be able to get past her firebending in time. There were precious seconds to waste.

_There's no time. I have to get to Sokka._

She grabbed the hulk of a man by the scruff of his pants and fixed him with a deadly glare.

"Sokka. Where is he?"

"J-Jin?"

She let out a scream of impatient frustration. "I don't have time to explain, Talirik, where the fuck is Sokka?"

Tal's every instinct wanted to stab at her, but a small voice in his head insisted that it would probably be the last thing he ever did. Sokka trusted this woman - that had to be enough for him, for now. At this rate, the battle would be lost anyway - they might be the more ferocious fighters, but the Fire Nation soldiers had the numbers and the encirclement. Making his decision quickly, he grabbed her outstretched arm and hoisted her atop his mount. "Fine, explain later. Sokka saw someone, tore through their ranks just a second ago. He must have become separated from the main group," he shouted.

"Break us through with this beast of yours, now!"

Tal was already on it. Grabbing his mount's reins and spurring him onward with his heels, Tal tore through the surrounding circle of Fire Nation troops and into another group. A man in a wolf's helm was surrounded by enemies, including one bald, top-knotted figure clad in black and red armor.

_Brother._

Azula leapt off the mount. "Tal, get back to the main force. Break through the rear and take the forces back to the village. Fortify yourselves at the walls until Sokka's father returns with the navy." One Fire Nation soldier decided to test his luck with her, but she roasted him alive in his armor with slower flames, slow enough to give him time to scream as he died a fiery death, trapped in the cage of metal that was intended to protect him. Tal cringed.

"I don't take orders from-"

"Then don't, and watch all your people die. I don't care. I'm here for him." Without another word, Azula leapt into the circle, taking Sokka's back.

* * *

Tal knew she was right. As if in confirmation, Sokka's voice boomed the rage of battle over to him. "Tal, get the braves out of here! GO!"

That was enough. Turning his mount back, he returned to his forces, pressed on all sides by the Fire Nation troops. He gave the order to the other guards - only Malina objected for a moment, but she'd grown accustomed to reading his eyes by now. She knew that it was a direct order from Sokka. The guards relayed the orders to the braves.

The mounted guards charged through the weakest point of the encirclement at the rear, tearing a hole through the Fire Nation forces. The polar bear dogs made a mess of limbs with their fangs and jaws, tearing through flesh and bone, and severing heads as they punched through the enemy lines. The slingers provided covering fire, turning around every so often to nail a soldier that tried to stop the retreat. The infantry braves surged through, breaking the encirclement and charging uphill briskly.

Malina caught sight of a orange blur heading down the hill.

"Hail, Avatar!" she cried.

Aang slowed down, skidding to a halt in the sloping snow. "Malina?"

"Sokka and Jin are down there. Go help our Warchief, Avatar. I beg of you."

Aang gave a perfunctory bow. "Get your men uphill. I'll cover you guys and get Sokka out of there." Deftly, he gave himself a push of air and slid down the hill on his heels, balancing like a graceful trapeze artist. He sent violent blasts of air at Fire Nation troops that dared follow after the Water Tribe forces, covering their retreat. Soon, all the braves and guards of the village were out of danger, and Aang took their place.

The sloping snow gave way to a smooth boulder that Aang let his slide take him over. His momentum carried him into the air, and at the apex of his leap, he whipped out the wings of his glider, carrying him over the remaining eighty or so Fire Nation soldiers that created a massive circle around three figures.

To his relief, Azula stood at Sokka's back, like a comrade in arms. He allowed himself a moment's pang of guilt in doubting her - Sokka's trust in her should have been enough for him. With a determined look in his eyes, he swept down, ready to join his friends in battle.

* * *

Azula eyes narrowed and her mouth curled into a smirk, although her external confidence did not mirror her internal objectivity. She and Sokka were entirely surrounded, and while she liked her odds against ten, even twenty, with Sokka at her side... eighty was another number altogether. They circled around, backs pressed to each other, keeping the enemy at bay with arcing fire blasts and a boomerang that threatened to knock any reckless opponent out cold.

"You're not supposed to be here," Sokka grunted. "Did they all see you?"

"Please, Sokka. I'm not some helpless girl," Azula retorted. She could feel his back tense against her, but his weight shifted forward. He was trusting her with his blind side. "If anything, you're the one with a proclivity of putting yourself in these scenarios. I'd rather everyone in your village come see the blue light show rather than see their warchief die, surrounded by the enemy."

 _I trust you with my life_. His words came back to her. She had to give him credit; he was putting his money where his mouth was.

"Did you forget your promise to me?" she wondered.

"No."

"I saw you with Katara. You were ready for it to end. I have to say, Sokka, your tendency to embrace death so willingly is a little aggravating," Azula said.

"I didn't go out there with the intention to die."

"No. You should have gone out there with every intention to come back to me," she snarled. "You swore to me, and that makes you mine."

 _You are mine_. If they were alone, she would have been sorely tempted to slap him for being so careless with his life when she had finally opened herself up to him, the first person she'd given any true slice of herself to since that conversation on the beach with Mai and Ty Lee. How dare the peasant forget his promise to her so quickly?

"It was my sister, Zula. If I had done anything else, would I still be the person you see me as? Would you want me to be yours?" he asked. She gritted her teeth at those words, but his suggestion that he was hers sent an exciting tremor down her spine.

 _Attachment is weakness. His love for his sister made him weak... and your attachment to him has made you a weakling as well. You do not seek to control him as you should. Your idea of possession is tainted by care and emotion. It allows him too much freedom_ , hissed her father.

 _His love for his sister guaranteed her safety against all odds. That is power, child. And he is right - you would not care for him if he was any different than he is. Self destructive tendencies included._ Azula had to admit that her mother's words held truth.

"Maybe not," she replied with a sigh. "But I swear, if you start making a habit of this, I will set you on fire."

"I have a debt to pay your brother first. After that... we get out of this and I'll let you cook me over a bonfire. Deal?"

"You probably taste disgusting. Like fish."

Despite the pit of rage she could sense inside him, he couldn't help but quip, "You know that's not true. I washed my mouth last night." Azula couldn't help but let slip an unbecoming giggle at his absurdity.

"Stop making me laugh. I'm furious with you," she muttered.

"So then, if only for my own survival, I should keep making you laugh."

She wanted to kiss him again. _Bastard. Surrounded by the enemy and he's pillow-talking as if we were still in bed. How is it so easy for him, even when all he wants to do is murder Zuzu?  
_

She became acutely aware of someone stepping forward from the ranks. The battlefield had fallen silent for the most part, save for the moans of the dying. One man cleared his throat, and as she and Sokka continued their back-to-back rotation, he came into view. He looked so much the same as he had the day he was banished, except that the scar wasn't hidden by gauze and padding anymore, and he'd grown much taller. His face still held that same boyish charm, and but for the angry red skin that tarnished his left eye, he looked so much like Father that it gave her a nanosecond's pause. The only thing that had changed were his eyes. They had been so warm, once, so gentle, unlike anyone else in their family, save Lu Ten's. Now they were unyielding iron. He'd grown. She was sure he was still weaker than her, of course; no amount of training or experience would ever bridge the gap between them, but he would not be a pushover anymore.

"Hello, little Zuzu. Long time, no see, brother." Her words were drawled, dripping with venomous honey. She could see that it had the intended effect - her brother grit his teeth, no doubt hating the pet name that she had bestowed on him so long ago.

_Still so easy to taunt. Still so quick to react._

_Be nice to Zuko_ , Ursa chided.

 _Shut up, mother. Even as a voice inside my head you can't help but favor the weakling_.

"What are you doing here?" he hissed. "You're aiding an enemy of our nation."

"Our nation, Zuzu? Interesting choice of words, considering that Father kicked you out of ' _our'_ nation a decade ago... Technically, you're stateless."

Zuko roared. "I am the Prince! I will restore my honor and reclaim my birthright!"

Azula's smirk only became wider. "Now do the math, Zuzu. If you reclaim your so-called 'birthright', what becomes of me? And yet you wonder why I'm not lining up to fight beside you, dear brother."

"You think I don't know this, Azula? But it doesn't have to be this way. Turn over your toy-"

"This toy will tear you limb from limb, topknot!" Sokka shouted indignantly. Azula rolled her eyes. _Men._

"Learn to silence yourself when your betters are speaking, peasant!"

"I would if my betters were present," he retorted. Azula giggled again, and Zuko's face turned red to match his scar.

"I'm going to kill you, you filthy insolent savage."

"Well get in line, your sister has dibs." Now they'd rotated again, and Sokka was facing her brother. "But first, little Prince... I'm going to make you pay for what you did to my sister. To my people. You brought war to my shore! I'm going to drive your men back into the sea, and then I'm going to hold your face under the water until you die, kicking and screaming, gasping for air. How does that sound to you, _Prince?_ " Azula could feel his muscles tense, as if he was readying to leap towards him, but she put a hand on his hip and gave it a squeeze. The message was clear - _don't react until an advantageous opening presents itself. Act intelligently, not in rage._ Like always, he seemed to get the idea without the need for words, and the tension in his limbs dissipated.

"Azula. Turn over this savage and the Avatar," Zuko pleaded. "Come back with me. Father will welcome us with open arms. We can worry about who sits on the throne later. Do the right thing and help me come home."

She half expected Sokka to tense again at Zuko's suggestion, but his limbs remained loose, his body relaxed. _Does he really trust me that much? Idiot. He's right, but he's still an idiot._ Normally, she would have derided a show of trust like that from anyone. Fear of the whip and an occasional taste of the carrot was what kept people in line, not trust.

 _But haven't you craved the trust and affection of someone you could call your equal for so long?_ Ursa posited.

_Yes, but he's not my equal._

_Don't lie to yourself. You've regarded him as your equal for some time now. You felt it first when you fought as one on that pirate ship. He may not be highborn, but you know as well as anyone else that blood means nothing; only skill, talent, and intelligence matters. And in those aspects, without any bending ability, he still rivals you.  
_

Zuko's idea would have held some temptation; she was sure that once back in the Fire Nation, she could outmaneuver her brother for the throne quite easily. She'd spent years building a network of political capital and connections at court, while Zuko was little more than an outsider, regarded lowly by others. He had Iroh in his corner, of course, and that still counted for something, but the list of generals and ministers in her pocket was long.

But she tossed the idea away without even considering it. The Avatar was more powerful than she had gauged, and she would not give Sokka up at all. Only death faced him in the Fire Nation. Whatever else she may want, that was not one of those things.

 _Traitor! You will pay for this!_ Ozai's voice was practically screaming inside her head. _You have failed your nation! You have failed me, worthless child!_

She tried to ignore it. "I think I'd rather just let you die here, Zuzu, and go back home to my uncontested throne," Azula drawled.

"You think Father will let you come anywhere near him after you've been tainted by a savage?" Zuko said, trying to barb her.

"Well... who'll be alive to tell him? Not you, dear brother," she said with a simpering laugh. "Besides, are you implying that you've been saving yourself all this time since exile? How many lonely nights must you have spent outside the Fire Nation, brother, with no one willing to share your bed... except Uncle, perhaps." The taunt elicited a rage-filled roar from her brother.

"Hey, I didn't get around to tainting you yet, Princess," Sokka muttered under his breath, so that only she could hear. She wanted to stomp on his toes. _Pervert._

An orange flash whooshed down from above, landing gracefully in the snow next to them. Zuko's troops gasped and stepped back involuntarily - the circle surrounding all of them widened, and the men had fear in their eyes.

"Avatar. Nice of you to join us," she said with a playful smirk, raising an eyebrow at the orange clad man.

"Princess," the bald man acknowledged. "Sokka, Katara's back in the village with Kanna. She says she'll be alright."

Azula felt Sokka relax even more, as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Thank you, Aang. But... remember my second request."

"I will if it comes down to it."

 _What is he talking about_? She pushed the thought aside for now. They could win this fight outright.

"Tell you what, boys. How about you take the grunts, and I'll handle my brother?" She phrased it as a request, but she fully intended to duel her brother no matter what.

"We can take them all at once," Sokka said, hesitating.

"You and the Avatar can, Sokka. But my brother... allow me. If it makes you feel better, you can have the finishing blow when I'm done. Direct fratricide is distasteful."

"Deal," growled Sokka.

"So how about it, Zuzu? I challenge you to Agni Kai," Azula said, facing her brother. Her face had a cruelly excited smile on it, like the cat that just caught the canary.

It was worth it just to see her brother grimace.

* * *

Zuko circled around his sister, and she around him. The Avatar and that filthy peasant savage had leapt into battle against his forces, but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered now was the small strip of space that both sides refused to cross into, leaving only as a stage for the siblings to duel.

"It really has been a long time, Zuzu. You've changed so much."

_Azula always lies._

"Not that much, Azula. I want only two things. My honor and my throne."

"Well, if you haven't changed that much, this duel shouldn't last long. Pity, I haven't really gotten much time to practice my bending with another bender. Sokka's a wonderful fighter-" as she said this, Zuko saw the peasant savage cleanly decapitate one of his men with a lightning-quick strike of his bone sword - "but it's a different sort of challenge than fighting a bender."

"How'd you manipulate him into becoming your toy, anyway? You and I both know that you're incapable of anything resembling human emotion."

"Oh come now, Zuzu. You know I was perfectly happy watching you crash and tumble throughout childhood. Besides, I didn't have to manipulate Sokka at all."

 _Azula always lies_.

"Liar. I've heard of the Nightwolf. Heard he has a grudge against all Fire Nation. Man like that wouldn't let you live for a minute unless you climbed into his bed. Of all the manipulative things you could do, the idea of you spreading your legs never crossed my mind. Now that I think about it, it's perfectly in character." He was a little satisfied to see the corners of her mouth drop just a little, and only for a nanosecond.

_Not as impervious to insult as you used to be, sister._

"Very well, if you must think so crudely of your little sister," she said with a faux sigh. "Shall we begin?"

"Let's."

Zuko made the first move, bounding forward and kicking a wall of flame at Azula. She launched herself over it with her own blue flames, but Zuko had already sent two more towards her. She dodged the first and slipped under the second, sliding on her knees. She blasted a firebolt towards him, buying herself time to regain positioning.

"More aggressive than before, Zuzu. I have to hand it to you, you've improved. Marginally," she said, smirking. Azula somersaulted and brought her hands down in an arcing motion as she stuck the landing. A long pillar of blue flame cut through the snow towards him, though he was able to jump out of the way and send a volley of his own towards her.

Like that, they danced for a while, but Zuko knew Azula wasn't really trying - not yet, anyway. She was exploring his technique, examining every move, trying to gauge the depth of his improvement. Her peasant toy and the Avatar were making quick work of his remaining forces - he was afraid he had less than sixty men left now. They would have normally swarmed any two men, but the Avatar was clever, separating loose groups of men from the entirety of their forces, which he kept back with blasts of air. The Nightwolf would pick off the separated men one by one. Even in situations where there were three of his men and only the Nightwolf, the man would still come out on top.

"Prince Zuko! The picket ship scouts have spotted blue banners on the horizon! The Water Tribe navy is coming! They'll be here within the hour." One of his messengers came running from the ship, breathless. In that moment, he was glad he'd posted scouts to cover his line of retreat.

 _Fuck. This has to end, now_.

The germ of a plan formulated in Zuko's mind. He had to force Azula to use all of her skill for it.

He launched a furious offensive against her, creating two blades of fire in his hand. They engaged in hand to hand combat - he would strike, left, right, or at her knees, and she would parry and roll. But she didn't counterattack. He had to force the counter.

Zuko began to mix in use of his feet too. Every blade strike was followed by a kick, never on the same side, always alternating length. Sometimes he would swipe at her feet, sometimes at her hip, sometimes he would aim a roundhouse for the head. But still she resisted without opening up a counter.

_I have to distract her somehow._

Zuko made up his mind. If it didn't work, it didn't work, but what if Azula hadn't lied? What if the emotions he'd seen on her face, when she was kissing the peasant last night in the glow of their village, were real? His gambit was staked on this fact.

 _You can't factor for Azula._ He remembered Uncle's words. Perhaps he had to factor outside of her.

Zuko spun away and kicked a firebolt, but not at his sister. He aimed it seemingly carelessly, but it was intentionally aimed at the Water Tribesman while the Avatar wasn't looking. If Azula cared, if Azula somehow had developed the weakness that she had so long derided in everyone else - emotion - then she would be distracted.

And she was. Her eyes wide, she saw the firebolt streak towards the peasant - her _lover._ _Incredible._ The last person on earth he'd ever thought could feel had somehow felt.

_Azula didn't lie._

It worked. She flung a firebolt of her own to knock it out of the way, and the twin flames - orange and blue - crashed into some of Zuko's men instead. But it had bought him the opening he sorely needed. Launching a last-ditch offensive with all his strength, he forced her onto the defensive, making her react slowly to every kick, every punch, every swing of his hand fire-blades. She was losing timing on every attack, slipping further and further behind, defending later and later. Soon it would be too late, unless she countered.

She did, and exactly in the way he'd hoped.

"Burn in hell, Zuko!" she screamed, letting loose bolts of lightning from her fingers.

It was absurd - lightning should travel almost too fast for the human eye to perceive, but for Zuko, it was as if the world slowed down. He watched the bolt travel towards him, and he thought of Uncle.

_If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it. You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to the shoulder, then down into the stomach. The stomach is the source of energy in your body; it is called the sea of chi. From your stomach you direct it up again and out the other arm. The stomach detour is critical; you must not let the lightning pass through your heart, or the damage could be deadly._

He executed the technique to perfection, but not at Azula. He sent the bolts behind her, right at the Avatar and the Nightwolf.

The lightning exploded before striking either of them, erupting in a huge shock wave that knocked Azula and Zuko off their feet. He clambered up as quickly as he could, and he saw Azula doing the same. Most of his men were untouched, but dazed, wondering what had just happened. The Avatar and the Nightwolf were both on the ground, apparently unconscious.

Victory was in his hand, and his fist was closed. Now he had to retract his hand before Azula lopped it off in retribution.

"Men! Capture the Avatar and the Peasant. To the ship! Retreat!" he commanded. Azula's eyes widened and she leapt towards her unconscious comrades, but he intercepted her, launching more and more attacks. He only had to hold her off for a bit, enough for his men to make it back to the ship. She was a woman possessed, attacking him so quickly that everything was a blur. But victory was nigh. He didn't have to defeat her, just hold her off, Agni Kai and its rules be damned. She could take the duel; he had taken the war.

As the last of his men, carrying the Avatar and the Nightwolf, boarded the ship, he created huge walls of flame between them and bounded backwards, keeping his back to the ship and his front towards his sister. She pursued relentlessly, trying to close the gap between them, but his delays were effective. The years of mercenary work in the Earth Kingdom may not have made him the most polished firebender, but they had made him a dirty one with tricks up his sleeve. The gap widened, and soon the ship was able to target her with its own catapult, forcing her to take more and more of a sideways route to the ship. It bought him enough time to board and continue sending delaying fire at her. The engines of the ship chugged to life, and it began to inch forward, out of the bay, into the waters ever so slowly.

_Quicker, quicker, please._

Azula was now nearly at the shore, and both of them knew it was her last chance, even if there was little chance. She leapt forward, propelling herself with flames from her hands, launching impossibly high in the air -

Where Zuko was waiting with a perfectly timed fireball. It struck her square in the chest, and while she was able to absorb most of the flames, the energy of the blast itself sent her flying back towards the shoreline. She landed roughly on her back, skidding through the snow. For a moment, she didn't get up, and Zuko thought perhaps the fall had badly injured her, but like an undead creature, she rose.

It was too late. The ship's engines had picked up speed, and they were too far to be reached other than by boat.

It was over. He'd won.

He defeated Azula. For the first time in his life, and when there was something at stake, he'd defeated Azula. In an Agni Kai, no less.

It confirmed to him what he'd known all along. He was the Fire Prince. It was his throne, his kingdom, his destiny.

* * *

She watched the steam cruiser plow through the waves, heading further and further beyond the limits of her reach.

For a moment she was empty. Then, the shrieking started.

 _Love is weakness,_ hissed Ozai.

 _Azula, don't. Think clearly,_ cautioned her mother.

 _Love is weakness,_ he said again.

_Azula, please. It's not over. You can still-_

_Love is weakness. You are weak. You were weaker than Zuko._ The hiss was winning.

 _One hair out of place. One glance backward. One moment of distraction,_ said Lo. Or was it Li?

 _Almost perfect,_ said Li. Or was it Lo?

 _Not perfect enough,_ sneered her father cruelly.

 _Everyone leaves in the end, Azula. And do you know why? Because they fear you. They don't love you. Sokka kept you close because of fear_ , whispered Mai.

 _You're the most perfect, beautiful girl in the world, Azula! Except... right now, you're not perfect. Or beautiful. And the only person you've ever truly cared for is gone_ , said Ty Lee.

 _Azula, please. You're no monster. Stay with me, love._ Her mother's voice was weakening, disappearing, fading quickly.

 _Love is weakness._ Ozai's was booming in her head.

 _You failed._ All she heard now was the cruel laughter of the Fire Lord, vindicated yet again.

The voices were too much now. She screamed, letting the creeping madness overtake her.

She had lost. She was less than perfect. And she must be a monster, for only a monster deserved to feel something once and have it ripped away from her.

She opened her mouth to let out another scream, but only a blue pillar of flame erupted out, shooting into the darkened sky, as the snowflakes began to fall on the desolate shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To paraphrase from our friend Ramsay Bolton in Game of Thrones... if you thought this chapter would have a happy ending, you weren't paying attention ;)


	14. The Key to a Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko interrogates Sokka. Iroh realizes his miscalculation. Sokka finds a new path.

** Chapter XIV: The Key to a Door   
**

Their faces floated in his mind's eye.

_Azula-Saira-Azula-Saira-Azula-Saira-Azula._

_You promised her._

It was all Sokka could do to not scream as the hot iron scalded his skin, hissing as it bubbled against his boiling flesh. He chose to focus on the faces, even as the hooded torturer replaced the hot poker for the scourge. As the knotted rope whip stung his back, doubling the pain on the newly burnt flesh, Sokka gasped and screwed his eyes shut, trying to block out the hurt.

He reminded himself of what Saira had gone through and steeled himself. For her, he would not allow himself to break. He wouldn't give the ash maker the satisfaction of hearing him scream in pain.

Sokka lost track of the time, but he was sure he never let out so much as a whimper as long as it went on. After what seemed like an eternity, the torturer ceased his ministrations, laying his tools in a tray. The man pulled off his glove and hood, running a hand through his curly hair and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

Sokka spat on the floor. The saliva was mixed with globules of blood. "You look worse off than me, ash-maker."

The torturer spun backwards at Sokka with a look of fury on his face, his hand going back to the scourge-whip in the tray, but the other man held up his hand.

"That will be all for today, thank you, Rozhin." The Prince stood up from his stool, mindlessly picking at lint off his crimson tunic.

"Prince." The torturer gave a deep bow and left the room, affixing Sokka with one final glare before departing. The metal door made a grating noise as he shut it behind him. The Prince continued to pick at his tunic in silence, and somehow that annoyed Sokka more than the actual torture itself. After finishing with his shirt, the man checked his fingernails lazily, before turning his gaze to Sokka.

"I have to say, Nightwolf… the legends about you might have some truth to them after all."

Sokka looked at the pale, scarred man expressionlessly, though his eyes felt heavy.

"Do you even know what they say about you? Your name is heard of as far as the northern reaches of the Earth Kingdom. Everyone says you're not a man, you're some sort of spirit. You've single handedly managed to throw a wrench in the southern operations of the Fire Nation military. Nobody wants to believe that one man alone is capable of such a thing, so they make you into a spirit, or a demon, or some other mythical creature. No man, they say, could do it."

The Prince walked around the center of the room in a circle, rotating around the metal pillar Sokka was chained to.

"But you are just a man. You're no spirit. You bleed like the rest of us."

"How would you know? You ever met a spirit before?" Sokka grunted.

The Prince frowned, apparently not expecting such a response from someone who'd just spent considerable time getting burned and whipped.

"You know, Scarface… usually people torture someone for the purposes of information. You already have me, and I'm pretty sure you have the Avatar. Now I have to think you're doing it just because you're a sick creep," said Sokka with a cheeky grin.

Zuko smiled sardonically. "What makes you think I don't have some questions?"

"I don't care if you have them or not. I'm headed towards the chopping block. I have no incentive to tell you anything." Sokka's voice was flat, though not defeated in any sense.

"Well, the trip to the chopping block could be either pleasant, or extremely painful. You have the choi-"

"I'll take extremely painful," interjected Sokka.

"You haven't even heard my best offer," countered Zuko. "If your information is good, perhaps I can get you a cell and a cot, instead of death."

That elicted a snort from the Water Tribesman. "Better to die once than to die every day, over and over, rotting in some Fire Nation prison."

"Hmph. I suppose it was hope beyond hope for me to pretend that you would be cooperative. Man like you, dedicating your life to fighting the Fire Nation… you probably were never going to turn traitor, were you?" Sokka grinned sardonically at his captor, as Zuko rubbed his knuckles, in thought. "You know, you remind me a lot of this man I was tasked to hunt down in the Earth Kingdom, actually. Him and his band of vigilantes in the outskirts of Gaipan Forest."

"Did you catch him?"

"No. He flooded an entire town just to wipe out a few garrisoned soldiers. The general in command of that district sent me after him for it. We got some of his band, the grunts, but he and his lieutenants managed to escape."

Sokka chuckled. "So, there's hope for me yet."

Despite himself, Zuko laughed a little, though he stopped abruptly when he realized just who had cracked the joke. His curiosity remained piqued. He looked outside the small window of the brig, peering at the morning light warming the ocean waves. "Not that you'll answer, but what exactly did Azula offer you to seduce you into an alliance with her? Did she give herself in exchange for survival?" asked the Prince.

Sokka shook his head. "You really do think the worst of her, don't you? Just like your mother."

Zuko spun around in shock. "You- what?"

The blue-eyed warrior looked directly at him. "Zula told me."

Zuko's eyes bulged a little. "Zula?" He spluttered at the nickname. "My mother?"

"I know all about your tense family dynamics, Scarface. She told me everything. You and your mother, her and her father, her disappearance, your exile, all of it. Gotta say… that's rough, buddy."

"You know nothing, savage!" Zuko roared at him. "Whatever she told you were lies! Azula always lies!"

The Water Tribesman shrugged, as much as he could in chains. "Maybe, although I didn't feel like she lied about that. Keep in mind, you probably have opposite viewpoints when it comes to parental preference. Pretty sure the Fire Lord didn't burn Azula's face and your mother never called you a monster, now, did she?"

"Well, Mother wasn't wrong about that," Zuko growled.

Sokka yowled with laughter like what you would call a jackal. "Prince, I have to say, you should probably remove your head from your ass and think objectively. Out of the two of you, my experience with her has been downright pleasant. I tried to kill her, and in return she saved my life and lived in my village with me. I never did a thing to you, and you laid siege to my tribe. I'll take my own experience over your mom's childhood biases.

Zuko's anger snapped, and with a furious yell, he punched Sokka hard in the stomach, causing the Water Tribe warrior to heave violently and spit more blood onto the floor. To his credit, Sokka still refused to make any admission of pain beyond a stifled grunt.

"Clearly, Azula's seduction has blinded you to her faults," Zuko muttered, still glowering. "Or perhaps you're equally as monstrous as her and unable to see."

"Might be the first true thing you've figured out about me, Scarface. I am a monster. I know one when I see one. I'm looking at one right now." He spat at Zuko's feet and leered at the Prince. "But when I look at Azula… there's no monster there. Just a girl whose father sharpened her into a weapon and whose mother failed to love her enough to keep her away from him. Maybe it's for the best… after all, all your mom's coddling didn't keep you from becoming an animal."

The Prince let out a scream of frustration and set both his fists ablaze. Sokka looked at them briefly, yet he found that he wasn't frightened. The Prince wasn't a pushover as a firebender, but the flames he made seemed weaker than Azula's.

And less beautiful, too, though being partial to blue, he was biased.

Sokka closed his eyes when he saw the Prince swing his fists towards him, thinking this would be the end. But it wasn't. Zuko knew how to hurt. He knew how much to hurt before hurt became maim, or before maim became killed. And he used that knowledge to great effect. Sokka finally screamed as the flames licked his skin and the Prince's fists bruised his ribs and stomach. The punches continued for a while - Sokka lost track of how long, but it seemed like a miserable eternity to him. He didn't plead, or beg for mercy. Yes, he'd finally cried out in pain, but he was human, not spirit. He felt pain, and it hurt like hell. But no matter how great the pain, no matter how much damage it caused, he refused to let it subjugate him. That was the only thought sustaining him, salvaging his pride before the bastard Prince put an end to him once and for all. The last punch was aimed at his face, meant to kill. But the end never came, and the heat stopped inches from his face when he heard a loud metal grating noise – the same one the door made when it was closed by the torturer. Zuko paused and turned to look behind him. Through hazy sight and radiating pain, Sokka saw a old and stocky man step through. He wore a crimson robe, and his beard was grey, styled in a top knot that resembled the Prince's… and Azula's, now that he thought about it. His eyes were the same amber gold that Azula had, too.

The thought of her eyes made the pain in his limbs and body dissipate a little. He thought of her rare smiles, her embrace, the feeling of her arms around his waist when they rode Appa together…It all felt like a lifetime ago, even though it had only been a few days. sokka didn't know exactly how long – he'd lost track of the time from the moment he woke up. He didn't know if he'd been out for a day or a week. He didn't know how close the ship was to the Fire Nation, for that is where he was sure they were headed.

The old man's gentle voice shook him out of his reverie. "Nephew, I would like to speak with the prisoner."

 _'Nephew'. He must be Azula's uncle_ , thought Sokka.

Zuko spat at Sokka's feet. "He doesn't deserve to speak anymore. All he deserves is a slow death!"

"And he will likely meet it soon, Zuko. He is a criminal, and he will get what he deserves after his trial, not before." The old man put a hand on the Prince's shoulder, and some of the tension in the room dissipated.

"As if I'll be getting anything resembling a fair trial in the Fire Nation…" grumbled Sokka, wincing as his wounds continued to hurt him. The old man fixated his eyes on him, but Sokka was surprised to find a mischievous gleam in them instead of anger or fury.

"Now, nephew… perhaps you should spend some time out on deck? Brew some tea and watch the sun rise, huh?"

Sokka watched the Prince's rage unwind a little, and the fight left his shoulders. The young man nodded at the older one, and left the interrogation room. Before he did, though, he fixed Sokka with a pointed glare. Sokka smiled weakly but insolently in return.

It was only him and the old man now. An awkward silence filled the air. Sokka broke it first.

"You're the Fire Lord's brother, aren't you? The one who failed to conquer Ba Sing Se?"

Something dimmed in the old man's golden eyes, and Sokka noticed it. The old man stroked his chin. "I prefer to go by Iroh, Nightwolf," he said.

"Iroh, then. Why are you here? Your nephew wasn't able to get any answers out of me." Sokka sized up the old man. He was rotund now, but Sokka knew better from the man's stance. This was a soldier, through and through, and though his current physique belied it, he had once been powerful.

"Oh, I believe my nephew was asking the wrong questions," the old man chuckled. He revealed a kettle in his hand, and from his robes, he produced two cups. "And in the wrong manner."

To Sokka's surprise, the old man pulled the stool and poured both of them some tea. He unbolted one of Sokka's hands and offered him the cup. He stared it at suspiciously, but when Iroh took a sip and didn't keel over, he took a furtive sip of his own. The hot tea settled his stomach and washed the taste of blood from his mouth. His limbs felt more energized, and the radiating pain began to subside a little.

"I hope you like it, Nightwolf. It's ginseng."

"It's not bad," Sokka said, in between sips.

Iroh beamed. "Well, Nightwolf, let me ask you something."

The Water Tribesman looked away. "I'm not going to give over any troop numbers, logistical information, or tell you where the Southern navy is anchored, if that's what you're going to ask me."

The old man guffawed. "Hardly, my friend. My first question was, in fact… why do you do what it is that you do?"

Sokka looked at him with blank surprise. "You mean… why did I attack Fire Nation ships and convoys in the South?" The old man nodded yes enthusiastically.

It was strange, but Sokka took a shine to the old man. There was a genuineness in his eyes that wasn't present in the Prince's, and was only visible in Azula's when she chose to make it visible. "Revenge," he answered curtly.

Iroh took a sip of his tea. "A powerful motivator, young man. Personal loss?"

"Isn't that why most people hate the Fire Nation?" grunted Sokka.

Iroh looked down now, intently gazing at his cup. "Yes, I would say so, Nightwolf. The Fire Nation has been responsible for the deaths of many innocents and the tragedies that have befallen their families."

Sokka now stared at him agape. The brother of the Fire Lord, admitting that the Fire Nation was not perfect? Even Azula had never admitted as such so openly to him, though he could tell she'd started to have misgivings after living with his tribe for some time.

"I can see the surprise on your face, my friend. While I am of the Fire Nation, I do have a conscience. I have seen first-hand what war does to families. I've seen how it rips loved ones away from them. I learned the day my own son died on the front lines of the siege." The old man's voice was quiet and somber.

Sokka felt sorry for the old man. He didn't particularly care for the death of any ash maker soldier, but the old man was a father. He could only think of his own father, feeling a similar feeling now, knowing that his son was either dead or headed to the Fire Nation capital to face death.

Clearing his throat, Sokka spoke. "The Fire Nation killed my wife to be. She was pregnant at the time." The old man let out a heartfelt wince.

"That is… heartbreaking, my friend. Though I cannot speak for my nation, you have my sincerest apologies."

Sokka grunted. Even if the man did seem alright for an ash maker, the apology assuaged nothing. "Well old man, I have to say your interrogation technique is far more effective than your nephew's. It's strange, but you seem too good to be around him. He's a little off his rocker, you know." Sokka peered intently at the old man, but he didn't twitch or betray any emotion.

"You may not see it, but there is good in Zuko. I've tried to push him towards it, but unfortunately the call to regain his honor has remained more powerful." Sokka wasn't sure that Zuko had ever been good, but Azula's stories about him and Iroh's belief seemed to hint that perhaps Zuko had not been quite so brutal once before.

Sokka grunted again. "Looking for honor from others is a lost cause. Your nephew wants approval. Honor is earned inside here," he said, gesturing at his chest.

Iroh now looked at him quite strangely, as if reappraising him all over again. Where he'd found him an odd curiosity at first, now he began to wonder... He put a hand in his robe pocket, mindlessly turning a White Lotus pai sho tile over and over between his fingers. It would have to wait.

"That actually reminds me of my second question. I have heard interesting rumors about you and my niece." Iroh returned the Nightwolf's inquisitive look with one of his own.

"I'm not hearing a question," muttered Sokka. He avoided Iroh's eyes now, hoping that looking down would remind him of anything else other than his broken promise to Azula.

"Zuko told me that he found you two… kissing. Were you in a relationship with her?"

Sokka stiffened. So, it had been the Prince himself who'd carried out Katara's kidnapping. That would explain how he knew about him and Azula.

"Why the sudden interest in Azula's love life?" he asked.

The old man's eyes twinkled when Sokka said her name. Too late, he realized that not calling her the Princess betrayed a level of familiarity.

"From what I remember of my niece, she would much sooner allow a beggar from our nation call her by her given name than allow a Water Tribesman to say it. Yet you say it freely, and not for my benefit. Surely you call her that even in situations where you two were alone."

Sokka muttered something under his breath. _Old bastard_. "She and I… saved each other's lives. Several times. And that was after I sunk her whole barge and some forty-odd men while trying to kill her."

The old man took another sip. "A bond forged in life and death. Powerful. Though I have not known my niece to be forgiving."

"I didn't think she would be, either. But we moved on past that. We made a good team. My original plan was to return her to her nation, and she wouldn't reveal any details about me or my people. We'd forget and move on. That was our agreement. Then we arrived at our village, and it was under siege by you." Sokka looked at him now. "Azula knew Zuko would be a threat to her throne if he captured the Avatar."

"Ahh. Protecting her throne... that explains quite a bit. I can see now that she would have seen her status as the preferred heir threatened. But my friend, that doesn't explain why my niece, who I've never known to express any form of love, ever, would act as she did around you."

Sokka sighed. "I thought you'd be different from Zuko, but you all really don't know how to understand her, do you?"

His words caught Iroh by surprise. Raising an eyebrow, he indicated to the Water Tribesman to continue.

* * *

_Azula traced a finger down Sokka's arm. It had been only three days since she'd patted the bed and asked him to sleep next to her. For warmth, she'd said. In reality, she just found she slept better with his strong arm draped around her._

_"That tickles, Princess," he grumbled. His face was buried into the pillow between them._

_"Who knew that was your weakness? The Nightwolf, laid low by tickles."_

_"Yeah? I'll show you who's laid low." Like lightning, his hands shot to her sides, flitting over the sensitive skin of her waist. Azula shrieked and fell off the bed, laughing._

_As she did, her shirt rode up, giving Sokka a clear view of her naked back. The skin was as porcelain as the rest of her, but there were hints of old marks that stretched across the middle of her back, where her smallclothes would be. They looked carefully placed, as if intentionally placed where no one would see unless Azula was absolutely exposed. He winced; he could practically see them in his mind as fresh, red welts, splitting the skin, stinging her._

_He reached over the side of the bed and smoothed out her shirt. Then he snaked his arms around her waist, picking her up and bringing her back into the bed, this time facing him._

_"Zula... what are those marks on your back?"_

_"Ah... training accidents." For the first time, he saw a flicker of pure embarrassment in the Princess's eyes, and not the good kind he saw when he made suggestive remarks to her. It was shame, not shyness._

_"Bullshit."_

_"Sokka..." she said, warningly. She hoped he wouldn't press._

_"I believe you when you say it's related to training, but I don't think they were accidents, were they?"_

_Perceptive bastard. She looked at his sapphire eyes for a moment, trying to phrase it best. He wouldn't understand. It had all been for her benefit._

_"My father simply... enforced perfection in my training. He's the reason I'm the firebender I am."_

_Sokka looked at her in disbelief. "You're telling me-"_

_"Leave it, Sokka." She turned away from him, her chin trembling. The levee of lies she'd built to guard herself threatened to burst. "I don't want to talk about it."_

_They laid there in silence for a while. She could feel his eyes boring into the back of her head, willing her to turn around. She desperately wanted to do so, but resisted. If she did, she feared she would break entirely._

_He broke the silence with a whisper. "I think you would have perfected all of it without him anyway." His fingers traced her back, causing her to shudder. Involuntarily, a few tears welled up in her eyes, and the memories of every fresh blow inflicted by Father opened up like an infected wound. Surely Father had done it out of love. To drive her to be the best. But both those explanations felt like nothing but little bald faced lies she'd told herself to make it okay, and to maintain control._

_Sokka felt her tremors and heard her choke back a sob. His fingers left her back, but he wrapped one arm over her and snaked the other under, pulling her closer to him, tucking her back against his chest. Her body was shaking, and his heart sank like a stone. Guilt swarmed his heart, and he regretted unearthing her pain for her, even if he knew it was damaging her to suppress it. He put his chin on her head and breathed in slightly, taking in the scent of her freshly washed hair, and placed the softest of kisses there._

_"You're perfect how you are, Princess. Imperfections and all. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Don't let anyone ever make you feel like you need to be anything more. Don't let anyone force you to wear a mask. All of you is perfect enough. Just be you with me."_

_She let out a few silent sobs before regaining her composure, praying he didn't notice. But of course he did, and his tucked hand reached up slightly, wiping the tears from her eyes. She wiggled even deeper into his embrace, feeling his steady heartbeat on her back, lulling her to sleep._

_In her dreams, she failed another training kata. Father had her remove her shirt and face the wall. She steadied herself, hiding her tears against the dank stones as she prepared herself for the sting of failure._

_She heard the whip crack and it was all she could do not to shudder, but the pain never came. She turned behind and saw a massive silver dire wolf, baring its fangs, tearing at the throat of her lifeless father, sprawled on the ground in a pool of blood._

_The next morning, she knew she'd never had a night so restful before._

* * *

"Think about it. The only parent who got her nature was the one who didn't care for her at all. From what I hear about Ozai, all he wanted was to use Azula as a tool. He saw her as a legacy, as a weapon. Not as his own kid. What do you think that does for a child, when the normal parent and the uncle turn their back on her, and the only parent who accepts her is a murderous madman?" Sokka's voice had become an impassioned defense, like an advocate pleading on behalf of an innocent falsely accused. "Don't you think she'll act however he wants her to act just to keep his approval, for fear of being alone? Don't you think she'll excuse every ounce of damage he inflicts on her? None of you were there to show her love. You'll just have to forgive her for not understanding what it looks like in the first place."

Iroh now simply gaped at the blue-eyed warrior in wonder. He had expected many things - a brute, a murderer, perhaps even a clever trickster. The man before him may have been all of those things, but none of these things defined him. He was incredibly perceptive and intelligent. He was worthy.

_He has a heart. He must, for this is what love looks like._

_He has potential._

The old man twirled the White Lotus tile more quickly in his pocket.

"Your treatment of her made Azula believe that Ozai loved her in his own way just because he gave her attention," Sokka said through gritted teeth. "Even now, when I talk to her, it makes my skin crawl when she mentions her father. She's been so blinded and conditioned by Ozai's treatment that she can't see that she was abused just as much as Scarface over there, except his burn is on his face. Azula's scars are hidden. Especially the ones in her heart."

Silence filled the room. Iroh didn't know if the young man was right about his niece... but it had been so many years. He had to admit that he only knew Azula as a child... and saw only her growing in Ozai's shadow. He was so familiar with the malicious nature of his younger brother. Had he been too quick to burden Azula with that legacy? Hadn't he and Ursa abandoned Azula to Ozai's clutches? He always told himself that Azula had naturally gravitated there, and that Ozai's nature was her nature... but now he wasn't so sure that was the case. Perhaps she'd gravitated there simply because she possessed power and talent in spades, and Ozai was the only one who praised her for it rather than fear her like he and Ursa had.

"You love her," Iroh said. His eyes snapped up to meet Sokka's. "It's not blind love, my friend. I've been around the block enough to know lust and infatuation from love. You truly love her for who she is."

Sokka wanted to deny it. He thought of Saira, and his insides roiled at the thought of his treason to her memory.

Despite that, he couldn't bring forth the words to deny the old man's observation.

Iroh stopped twirling the White Lotus tile. This was it. This was a sign. The Order had been looking for so long, and now not only had the Avatar been discovered, but he had found this interesting young man, the first of a possible new generation. Iroh had never seriously considered that Zuko could find or capture the Avatar, but now, the worst case scenario had come true. Zuko had found a way to regain his "honor" before Iroh could show him what the meaning of honor truly was.

Deep in his heart, he held out hope for his nephew. Zuko was not evil. He still had good in him... but as long as he sought to appease the evil, to seek the approval of the evil, he would only damage the cause. If he took the Avatar back home, he would damage it irreparably.

Perhaps this grim faced young warrior, whose heart belonged to his niece, was the solution he'd been looking for since they landed on the shores of the South Pole.

Slowly, he pulled the White Lotus tile from his pocket, showing it to the warrior.

"Do you know what this is?"

Sokka stared at it quizzically, and shrugged. "Looks like a game piece to me."

Iroh smiled. "No, my friend. This is more than that. It is a key to a door."

The young warrior looked at him askance. "What kind of door? What's inside?" he questioned.

The old man's eyes gleamed bright like the noon sun. "Knowledge. Truth. Balance," he whispered.


	15. At Our Hearth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko reflects on the past few weeks. Katara comforts an ally. Gran-Gran gives her stamp of approval.

**Chapter XV: At Our Hearth**

Zuko knew he should be on deck, following Uncle's advice. Instead, he lowered the hatch leading towards fresh air, and retreated back down the ladder into the ship's bowels.

For a while he wandered aimlessly, going from the crew quarters to the mess and then to the armory. The ship seemed devoid of life. Where he had left the southern Earth Kingdom with a hundred and fifty men, only sixty or so now remained. His company had suffered horrible losses.

He wound up back in the sleeping quarters of the men, and as he wandered from bunk to bunk, he took a look at every name inscribed upon the bunks. He knew each and every name, and he paused for a second at the ones that he knew were no longer with him.

 _Katsumoto_ … he'd seen him take a rock from a sling to the face, twitching as the last vestiges of life left his body.

 _Takeo…_ Zuko grit his teeth at the memory of the enormous Water Tribe bear mount savagely picking at the innards of a man who'd been with his company since almost the beginning of the exile.

 _Hideyoshi…_ He'd had no love for the emissary, but as repulsive as Hideyoshi had been in behavior and speech at times, he was loyal and competent.

The Prince went down the rows like that for a while, until he lost track of time. Eventually, in one of the furthest corners of the bunkroom, he came across a bunk that was still occupied. A small-ish form lay inside, sobbing. Zuko gazed at the name carved into the bunk.

_Ichiro._

Zuko frowned. The name was less familiar than some of the others, but it had belonged to a boy who'd joined in the last year, somewhere near Yu Dao. It was well past dawn now – all the men should be at their duties, especially considering the losses they'd sustained during the Siege of the South. He bent over and shook the sobbing figure, hidden under the coverlet.

The young man – no older than sixteen - jumped at the touch and came up from underneath the blanket. He peered around him, and his gaze became frightened when he saw Zuko's scar.

"Prince… I-"

"What are you doing here, Private?" Zuko asked, sternly.

"Sir, I was simply…" Ichiro through furiously, cycling through any possible excuses that would allow him to escape this with minimal discipline. His mind refused to give him any kind of satisfactory explanation.

"Private Ichiro…" Zuko sat on the bunk, causing the young boy to shift to the other side and get out from the comfort of the blanket. The young man smoothed out his uniform, cleared his throat, stood and saluted his commander, though Zuko could tell his heart was elsewhere entirely. The boy's eyes were reddened with shed tears.

"Private Ichiro, why aren't you at your station?"

"Sir, apologies, Prince… but my name isn't Ichiro."

Zuko's brow furrowed, and he looked back at the bunk to make sure he hadn't misread the name; it still said Ichiro, plain as day.

"Not according to your bunk, private."

"Sir, I was… sleeping in Private Ichiro's bunk, sir. My bunk is two down. My name is Nobu, sir. Private Nobu. I joined in the same group as Ichiro."

"And where is Private Ichiro, soldier?" Zuko asked.

The boy looked down at his feet, before remembering that he was in his commander's presence. "Sir… Private Ichiro didn't make it, sir." His voice cracked, and emotion flooded his face, reddening his cheeks and causing his eyes to water.

"At ease, Private Nobu." Zuko stood up as well, but the boy didn't relax. His posture remained tense and coiled, as if he was expecting punishment.

"Who is your unit commander?" Zuko asked.

"Sergeant Hazu, sir. Captain Raza's company. They... also didn't make it.

He'd organized his force into three companies of 50, each with a captain, which was further subdivided into units of ten, following the standard Fire Nation organizational structure. Now that he thought about it... with sixty remaining soldiers, he had no idea what even remained of the structure. Zuko rubbed his forehead, suddenly feeling the weight of all his exhaustion. How many unit commanders he'd lost... were any of the three captains still alive? Yes, he'd won a great victory - the return of his honor was nigh. But at what cost?

* * *

_The warm flames licked the war room, illuminating everything in the bask of flickering orange. Zuko stared at them, admiring they way the tips of the fire danced, shifted, and crackled, as if the flames had a life of their own. His thoughts were interrupted by his Uncle clearing his throat gently. Zuko knew it was for his benefit; Father would notice if his attention wasn't present for any extended period of time. He brought his thoughts back to reality._

_"The Earth Kingdom 8th Army's forces are concentrated here, at the base of Mt. Hengshan. Intel indicates that the Omashu Sixth and Gaoling 3rd divisions have entrenched themselves here, here and here," droned General Motonari of House Mori, commander of the 4th Army, pointing at an area of the map. Zuko frowned. He'd never liked the man - he seemed a brute, even among military men. Uncle's opinion of Mori was that he was a hammer, and to him everything seemed a nail. "Now, any frontal assault on the hill would result in great casualties, but we've managed to learn from the locals about a small herding pass that bisects the hills at the base and leads to a ridge overlooking the rear of the Earth Kingdom camp. I propose sending the 41st Division up the foothill as fodder, while the rest of the 4th Army wheels around to the ridge and pincers the 8th from the rear. We'll have their camp, the mountain, and the road to Gaoling will be secured."_

_Zuko blanched. Was Mori seriously suggesting sacrificing an entire division just as a diversion? Perhaps one was necessary, but there were more efficient ways of doing it than leading an entire division to slaughter. That was three thousand men he'd just casually proposed to sacrifice._

_"The 41st is entirely new recruits," said General Shingen, of House Takeda, slowly. Zuko's ears perked up. Takeda was a likeable man, popular with his men, and Zuko had admired him the few times they'd spoken. "I would know - the Fire Lord commissioned me to raise them only four months ago from Yu Dao and the surrounding magistracies. Most men would offer to sacrifice them 'as a diversion' or 'as a feint', Mori. Not as 'fodder.' You want them for sacrificial lambs."_

_Mori grunted. "Diversion or fodder - their purpose is the same. The Omashu Sixth chewed up the left flank of the 4th Army at Xiling. They'll be salivating at the thought of more... fresh meat. That is the purpose of the sacrifice of the lambs, isn't it?" he said, smirking._

_Without thinking, Zuko stood up. "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! They're men, not animals! Those soldiers love and defend our nation. How can you betray them?" The young prince's golden eyes blazed with indignation._

_There was pin-drop silence in the war room, as every general looked at the Prince. Some of the assembled men were shocked; others grinned wolfishly, as if the outburst was the most exciting thing that had happened all meeting; Mori looked enraged, like he would gladly eviscerate Zuko if he could, and Takeda had what looked like the hint of an approving smile on his face._

_The flames in the room suddenly blazed with a new fury, and everyone in the room turned to look at the dais above them. The light cast a shadow over the man sitting high above the generals, but his silhouette stood out clearly - a tall man, with long hair, and a ornate headpiece tying it all up._

_"Zuko... you are merely an observer today." The voice was languid and cruel, and all the fire in the world couldn't stop the ice that froze in Zuko's spine, but he found his bravery. He had said something, and now he would defend it. Mother had always told him to stand up for what he believed in; he knew he had to save the 41st from slaughter._

_"Father, how can you listen to this? There have to be better ways of creating a diversion than just sending three thousand of our own to the-"_

_"SILENCE!"_

_Pin-drop silence, yet again._

_"This is an act of disrespect, Prince Zuko. You will atone for this in the ancient manner of our people. Tomorrow, at sunset, we shall have Agni Kai." Ozai's voice was a sneer now, but Zuko felt himself relax a little. He looked at Mori - the old bastard was well out of his prime; Zuko had watched him train only a week ago. He was formidable once, but even as a tween, Zuko had surpassed him. Even if Father thought he was incompetent next to Azula... Sozin's blood still flowed through his veins. It made him better than any other bender except Father (and Azula, but he wouldn't admit it), noble or commoner._

_Zuko bowed towards the dais. "I will fight in Agni Kai as you command, my Lord."_

* * *

"Sir?"

The private was looking at him with fearful brown eyes. Zuko rubbed his hands with his face, weary from the weight of the past.

"Go to the mess and get yourself something to eat. Which of your company's unit commanders survived?"

"Sir. I... I think only Sergeant Zamran, sir. Well, also Sergeant Tabuyo, but Mako from his unit told me the healers think Tabuyo's going to die..." he trailed off.

Zuko grunted. It was worse than he thought - much of the leadership was dead. "Very well. Report to Sergeant Zamran, and tell him I wish to meet with him in my office. How well do you know Zamran?"

"Sir, not well, sir, but he was very brave during battle."

"Well, I suggest you get familiar, because he'll likely be your new company captain. Dismissed, private. And get yourself something to eat first before you report in. You look like shit."

The boy looked at him agape, as if he'd expected a lashing in response for his actions. When the Prince realized the private was still there, looking at him like he'd grown a second head, Zuko put his arm on the boy's shoulder.

"Private, I try to remember the names of every man who's ever served in my company. I know exactly how many of them were with me when I first went into exile - 23. Only 15 were alive before this battle. I don't know how many are alive after it. I mourn for them as my friends, comrades and troops. It's only natural for you to mourn for your friend, too."

"S-Sir?"

"Was Private Ichiro your friend?"

The boy nodded, stifling a choked gulp. "We... we grew up together. His house was down the street in Yu Dao. We went to the same school. We were best friends."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Private. Our loss. I'm sure Ichiro was a fine man and a finer soldier. But we cannot allow our losses to stop us from functioning. Take some time, but return to your duties. Dismissed."

The boy practically ran out of the bunkroom towards the mess after a hasty salute. Zuko sighed and rested his chin on his palms.

 _Honor cannot be given to you by someone else._ Uncle's words from just before the battle ran through his mind. _You can only find it within, in the sum of who you are_.

_Who am I?_

It was his belief that Mori's strategy of sacrificing young men in a doomed attack that got him where he was now. He'd stood by that belief and it earned him nothing but pain. His hand floated towards his scar, rubbing the ruined flesh around his eye.

 _The end will justify any means necessary_. Hadn't he said that to Uncle? He believed it. Surely, the throne was worth the sacrifice of a few men. There was something worth dying for. Something worth the lives of others - it wasn't as if he had sacrificed thousands simply for a diversion.

None of that made him feel better as he stared at Private Ichiro's name on the bunk, and thought of a young man who by now was little more than frozen flesh and brittle bone in the most desolate place in the world. He wondered what Ichiro's father had thought of him, or his mother, or perhaps his sibling. Did they love him? Did they miss him? Would they wonder what had happened, when the letters stopped coming? Would they weep for him?

Zuko shook himself. His return was nigh; it wouldn't do to think in circles. He stood up and left the bunkroom, but he couldn't escape the feeling of a heavy weight on his shoulders.

* * *

"Dad!"

Katara cried into the arms of her father when she woke. At first, she thought she might have slept for years - when did Sokka get so old? But as her vision became clear, she recognized a face she'd only seen sparingly - three times - in the past decade.

Her father had aged only a little, it seemed, but his face was gaunt, and grey streaked through his thick brown hair, which was longer than it had ever been in her memory. Even his chinstrap beard, which she last remembered being thick and brown, was now a little greyed, and wispier than last.

"Oh spirits, Dad, it's really you! Wh- where's Sokka? Have you met him already? Does he know you're here?" She broke away from their embrace, holding her father at arm's length, their hands on each other's shoulders.

She didn't miss the grimace that flashed through Hakoda's face. "We'll talk about that soon, love. You need to rest. You got hurt pretty badly, according to Gran-Gran."

Katara shook her head. "I need to talk to Sokka. And Aang!" her face lit up at the thought of her Airbender. "Where's Aang? Is he alright?"

Hakoda turned around and shared a concerned look with his mother. Katara looked at Gran-Gran too, and what she saw written in the lines of the old woman's face broke her heart.

"No... please. No.. this has to be a nightmare," she whispered. Panic rose in her throat, and she felt an accompanying wave of nausea. "Where's my brother? Where's the Avatar?"

"Katara, child, please." Her father guided her back down to the mattress, rubbing her back and shoulders. "You need to recover your strength. We can worry about these things later."

A rational part of Katara's brain shouted that her father wouldn't be this calm if Sokka and Aang were dead, but the panic refused to listen to reason. "They can't be dead!" she wailed. "Please, Dad, they can't!"

"They're not, Katara. Please. You can't think that they are, but the truth is..." he sighed. "We don't know. The only person that does... isn't really in a fit state to talk right now."

"What do you mean?" Katara's eyes were fearful.

"What do you know about that Jin girl?" he asked, his tone becoming sharper.

Katara looked bewildered. Why would he...? "Jin?" she said, slowly. "She's... well... Sokka's..." she trailed off. _Sokka's what? Woman? Girlfriend?_

Hakoda shook his head. "So you didn't know, either. Katara... that girl's name isn't Jin. She's a firebender. In fact, she's one of the most dangerous firebenders in the world."

Gran-Gran interrupted before Katara even had a chance to process. "Hakoda," she rebuked sternly. "Dangerous firebender she may be, but need I remind you that she didn't raise a hand to harm anyone in this village, not even once?"

Her father sighed. "Mom, it doesn't matter. It's not just that she's a firebender. It's who she is. Who her father is."

"I don't give a tiger seal's blubbery ass who she is, son." Katara looked at her grandmother with her mouth open in horror. Since when did Gran-Gran have a vocabulary this expansive? "She was good to Sokka. I took care of her and I could tell that girl wasn't evil. Stuck up and calculating? Maybe she had a mean streak. But for the first time in so long, I saw Sokka act like Sokka and not like the possessed polar leopard he's been since Saira died. It was because of her. Evil people don't heal good people."

Hakoda spun towards Kanna. "Mother. She's the princess of the Fire Nation. Evil or not, her hands are tainted by her father's actions."

"And I suppose that means that Katara is a killer by virtue of your participation in the war, eh son?"

"That's different! I'm fighting enemy combatants, not raiding defenseless villages."

"STOP!" Katara screamed, her voice hoarse and loud. All of a sudden, she felt incredibly light-headed.

Her bickering relatives looked at her in shock.

"D-did you just say that Jin is the..."

"Yes, child," Hakoda sighed. "Jin isn't her real name. I knew who she was as soon as I saw the blue flames. They're legend among the Fire Nation. Her name is Azula. She's the daughter of the Fire Lord, and the crown princess."

A flurry of emotions tore through Katara, but one was overriding. She needed to speak to Jin. _Azula_ , she corrected herself.

"I want to talk to her."

Hakoda grimaced. "I'm not sure that's wise... or even possible right now."

"Why? What's wrong with her? Is she unconscious?"

Gran-Gran shook her head. "No, my child. She's... something in her snapped."

"What happened?"

"After you were knocked unconscious, the Avatar... did something. He lit up like the Southern Lights and pushed the enemy down the hill with wind like we've never seen before. It bought enough time for our braves to close in, and then Sokka sent the Avatar back here with you. When Sokka charged headlong into the enemy, the firebender girl jumped down from the walls to join the battle, and I sent the Avatar back as well. After that, we couldn't tell exactly what happened, but Tal and the others led the survivors in a retreat, back to the village walls. Only the Avatar, Sokka, and the firebender princess remained down there. I saw them fight - the Avatar and Sokka with the soldiers, and the Princess with the Fire Nation leader. Oh, it looked like she was winning, too, but then I saw him try to hit Sokka, and it distracted her long enough. She began to lose ground, and then I saw the firebenders shoot lightning at each other. There was an explosion, and then the Fire Nation troops retreated. The Princess lost, and then..." Gran-Gran trailed off, looking away. "We lost 15 braves in the battle out of the fifty or so that went to fight. And we lost our Warchief and the Avatar." Katara blanched.

"And the Princess lost her mind," Hakoda finished, bluntly. "She was screaming a pillar of blue flame into the air when our ships pulled near. Gave everyone a fright, but we were able to subdue her without too much trouble. Though Bato's fur armor got set on fire."

"Where is she right now?" Katara asked. This was too much. She needed to talk to her, to clear up what was really happening.

"We've held her in another hut right now. She's tied down and her mouth is gagged. She's not in any st-"

"I don't care. I'm going to go talk to her."

"Katara-" Hakoda began, disapprovingly.

"Dad, if the Fire Nation has Sokka and the Avatar, she's the only person who can help us get them back. Whatever else she is, she cares about Sokka."

Hakoda looked like he'd been slapped by a tiger seal paw. "What?" he asked, astounded.

Gran-Gran sighed. "I'll fill you in, you dolt. Katara..." she rummaged around behind her, looking for a tray and a bowl. She filled the bowl with stew and gave her two spoons. "Go take this to the Princess. The other spoon is for you. You'll both need to eat." Katara took the tray from her, nodding at her grandmother, and giving her father a blank look before heading out. Before she could leave the hut, though, Gran-Gran's voice gave her pause.

"Katara... you need to remind her that Sokka isn't dead. He isn't lost yet. But without her help, he might be."

Katara left the hut, but not before she heard her father and Gran-Gran continue their bickering.

"How can you even trust the Princess of the Fire Nation?"

"This isn't about trust, son, this is about making sure my grandson comes home to us. Alive."

_Alive. Please be alive, Sokka. Please be alive, Aang._

The thought of his kind, grey eyes made her want to weep and scream.

She pushed through the somber silence that surrounded the village, wrapped in the waning twilight, punctuated by noises of grief coming from the huts or igloos of those who'd lost loved ones in the battle. By far the worst one was Kaniaq's igloo, where his mother, four sisters, and their father - who'd returned with Hakoda and the navy - stood or knelt weeping over a stretcher with a blue cloth draped over their loved one's body. Katara shuddered. Kaniaq had just been a boy of fourteen. He was like a little brother to everyone.

When she got to the igloo, it was under heavy guard. The soldiers recognized her, though, and shifted their spears and nodded at the Chief's daughter to let her pass through. Katara pushed into the igloo, bracing herself for whatever lay inside.

To her surprise, it was more silent than she'd expected. Jin - _Azula,_ she reminded herself again, lay upright, motionless on a mattress, her hands bound and her mouth gagged. Her eyes were open and haunted, and the gold-amber orbs inside seemed manic.

Sighing, Katara sat down close to the other woman, and laid down the tray between the both of them. She approached Azula slowly, hands slightly up as if to convey that she wasn't a threat. The crazy eyes followed her every step, and Katara tried not to gulp loudly. Reaching behind Azula, she touched the straps of the muzzle they'd placed in her mouth.

Immediately, the Princess began to shiver and jerk uncontrollably, trying to get away from Katara's touch. Katara herself jumped back in shock, afraid that she was about to be immolated before reminding herself that the firebender was tied expertly, too well to bend fire. After a few moments, the Princess's writhing subsided, and she returned to a state of relative calm. Katara breathed heavily. She'd have to get through to her more slowly. Gingerly, she reached out to put her hands on Azula's knees. The other woman shuddered violently when Katara made contact, and a tremor of fear and sorrow shot through Katara's heart. She left her hands there for a while, and then began to move them slowly in gentle little circles, rubbing her knees in an effort to show her that someone was there, and that she wasn't alone here. Katara had no idea if any message was getting through.

She kept that up for a while, and it seemed as if Azula became accustomed to it. Her shudder had disappeared, and she seemed to breathe at a more normal pace. Slowly, the haggard girl looked up at her, though she froze when they made eye contact. Trembling, Katara again fumbled towards the gag, unlatching it from behind and letting it slip. Azula worked her mouth slowly, painfully, as she was able to close her mouth and open it freely for the first time in a day.

There was silence between them for a moment. Katara scooted closer to the Princess, and undid her arm bindings. She picked up the stew bowl, holding it between them, and offered Azula a spoon. The Firebender moved her hands gingerly, as if unaccustomed to their use, and took it.

They ate in silence as well, though Katara could feel the girl's body temperature rise as she ate and regained some of her strength. Throughout the meal, Azula's eyes were fixed on her own. With a pang of hurt, Katara realized that she was looking at them only, as if trying to imagine someone else with the same blue eyes. She wasn't sure if she knew it was her, or if the Princess truly was insane and thought she was looking at Sokka.

"Azula... it's me. It's Katara," she whispered. "Do you remember me?"

The Princess slowly nodded yes. "Sister," she said, her voice a barely audible rasp. Katara didn't know if she was referring to her relationship with Sokka, or if she was calling her a sister.

"Do you remember Sokka?"

Azula averted her eyes, but the anguish in them let Katara know she did.

"Did Sokka know your name, Azula? Did he know who you were?"

Azula nodded yes. "He... he sank that boat to kill me."

_Spirits. Who was this girl? What in the world had transpired between them?_

"Y-you were his target?"

A small spark lit in Azula's eyes, as if she was remembering something from very long ago. "Yes. That was me. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation."

 _You're fucking kidding me. Sokka tried to kill her._ Suddenly, quite a few things began to click into place.

"He didn't find you on that pirate ship, did he? They picked both of you up, and you escaped together." The two continued to eat from the stew bowl, though from her slight grimaces, Katara could tell Azula hated it. Tough - she needed the nutrition.

The Princess nodded. Katara was glad that she was communicating, at least, but everything about her seemed so hollow, as if her life force had been sucked out.

"Listen, Azula... I'm not going to lie to you. I feel betrayed. The entire village feels betrayed. We took you in, and you were almost one of us for a while. And now they all find out... _we_ all find out that you're a firebender. You're the Princess of the people who've caused us nothing but misery." Katara's voice became bitter. The Princess was avoiding her gaze.

"But I need your help," she finished. "I need to get my brother and the Avatar back. I know no matter what else you lied about, you didn't lie to Sokka."

The two locked eyes. Something stirred in the Princess's, letting Katara know that she was still in there, somewhere.

"Sokka needs you, Azula."

She looked down. "He promised me he'd come back to me."

"Then let's go remind him."

"No, Katara." The Princess's eyes had lost some of the mania, but the hollowness still remained. "I made him promise, and he broke it. They all leave, in the end. Why wouldn't they? I'm a monster."

Katara put her hands on Azula's shoulders. "Look, I can't sit here and honestly tell you you're a good person, Azula. I don't know you well enough for that." The princess looked at her, and Katara was surprised to see gratefulness in her eyes. She seemed pleased that someone had just told her the truth, rather than assuaging her fears.

"But what I do know is that Sokka cares about you. A lot. He would never leave you. Hell, he's probably plotting the fastest way to get back to you. And he didn't seem to think you were a monster." Katara bit her lip. "Sokka kills monsters. He killed so many of them that I started to worry that he became one himself. Then he met you, and I saw all that darkness start to lift away from him. I don't think you can be a monster, Azula. Even though you kept your identity from us... I can't hate you, just because of what you did for my brother."

The Princess still busied herself by staring at a corner of the igloo, unable to meet Katara's shocking blue eyes. "He did try, though. To kill me," she croaked.

Katara laughed softly. "Well, and he failed, and I'm glad he did. You both found each other that way."

Silence settled between them once again, but this time it wasn't tense or fraught with worry. The Princess seemed to be doing better.

"Let's go," Azula said suddenly, her voice displaying a determination that had been completely absent in her minutes ago. A weight lifted from Katara's chest at hearing it. She made to stand up, but Azula grasped her hand as she did. "Katara... you need to know something. In the interest of full disclosure."

"Yeah?"

Azula looked away and bit her lip. "Sokka doesn't even know this. I didn't know how to tell him, and I thought it would drive him away. I... Agni, this is fucking embarrassing, spilling my deepest secret to the sister of the man I care for. I hear voices."

Katara frowned. "Like... an inner monologue? Your conscience?"

"Perhaps," mused Azula. "Only, my conscience seems to have multiple personalities. On one hand I hear Father's voice." Katara winced again at that,thinking about what Dad had said about Azula's hands tainted by her father's deeds.

 _If that demon could inflict so much terror upon the world, what did he do to his own children?_ She felt a pang of pity for her former captor, the Prince as she remembered the horrific scar on his face. She wondered if that was the Fire Lord's doing, too.

"Believe me, it's as pleasant as you think it is. It's like having a snake on your shoulder at all times," she muttered. "But on the other hand, I hear Mother. Not my real mother, my real mother never said anything kind to me, but it's my conscience wanting me to be better, taking her shape to do it. And there are other voices at times, my friends from the Academy, my trainers, but mostly my parents." She fixed the Waterbender with a somber look. "I know I'm not well, Katara. You need to know. That's why they found me the way I was after I lost them - Sokka and the Avatar. Talking with you is the first time I've felt as if I've been on solid ground since Zuko defeated me. But I'm still not okay."

Katara nodded slowly. "I can live with that, and I can help you live with it too. It's your burden to bear, but I can help you shoulder it. I want to." She wasn't sure if it was just her, but suddenly Azula seemed a little warmer, as if her body temperature had risen a smidge.

"I might be a liability in battle," the princess muttered.

"If Sokka's at stake? I don't think so. I trust you." Katara laughed bemusedly. "I barely know you, but if you were able to break into Sokka's heart after what happened to Saira... I think that's enough for a little trust."

Azula looked away at the mention of Sokka's dead fiancee. Katara reached out to touch Azula's hand. "For what it's worth, I don't think you should feel guilty. Sokka may always love his memory of her, but that doesn't mean he needs to live in the past for the rest of his life. I want my brother to build a good life. She'd want that too."

"Even with the Princess of the people who murdered her?" Azula asked, bitterly.

Katara gave her hand a squeeze. "I went to Heart's Hollow a few days after Sokka did. I saw the candle still burning blue flames. That was you, wasn't it?"

Azula nodded her head yes.

"Then somehow I know she's fine with it. I saw the way Sokka looked at you the night of the feast. Hell, from the moment you met. He won't say it, he won't admit it because he's a stubborn bastard, but he has deep feelings for you. I guess it's fitting that a firebender would be the one to melt his frozen heart. Come on, Princess. We have to speak to my dad. We're taking Appa and going tonight. We've already lost a day as it is." Katara hoisted her up, and the Princess looked down at her own miserable state and scoffed.

Katara laughed a little. "I think you're getting back to normal."

"How so?"

"The haughty princess act is returning."

Azula's brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed, wondering if Katara was taunting her. But the waterbender gave her a friendly push on the shoulder and smiled, and somehow, without thinking, Azula found herself returning the smile.

"Hey, I didn't think you could take a joke," Katara commented.

"I didn't know you could make one," Azula retorted.

This time, it was the Waterbender whose eyes narrowed.

"I'm joking too," the Princess said, deadpan.

Katara let out a dry laugh, her first since waking up to the awful aftermath of the battle. Katara overheard her grandmother's voice outside the igloo, followed by a scuffling of feet as the guards moved away from the igloo at a rapid pace. Peeking her head out, she saw Kanna beckon her out.

The two girls exited the igloo furtively. Kanna handed Katara a bag.

"Go. I've distracted your father. He will not approve, but it is better to ask his forgiveness later than to ask for permission now. Get the bison. I need a word with the princess."

Katara nodded in response and walked away, gesturing to Azula to stay here.

Kanna looked over the beautiful Firebender princess. She suppressed a small smile at the thought of how all the men in her family - her late husband, her son, and now her grandson - constantly chased after women who were far out of their league. She put another bag by Azula's feet and wrapped the young woman in a hug.

A look of horrified shock flashed through Azula's face, as she gingerly returned the hug. Pulling away, the old woman looked her in her amber eyes.

"Go save Sokka, my dear."

"I... I'll try, Kanna." Despite herself, she found a wave of emotion overcoming her, like an ocean wave emanating from her core.

"You'll do more than try, girl. You love him. He loves you. No force in this world will be more powerful than that."

Azula didn't respond, or protest. No denial seemed believable even to the ears of her own heart. Even her inner voices were quieted by the calm confidence of the old woman's words.

"And while everyone else here in the village may be indisposed to you," continued Kanna, "at our hearth, you will always have a fire to keep you warm, a meal to fill your belly, and a blanket to keep you comfort." She kissed Azula on both cheeks. "Go now, child. Katara is with the bison at the southern wall. Go quick."

Without thinking, Azula wrapped the old woman in an embrace of her own. Her mind was shocked, but her heart had momentarily overridden it. She peeled away, cold tears running down her face, and took off towards the wall, where Katara was loading her bag onto Appa's saddle.

 _I've been showered with more love here in a month than I have my entire life at home._ The realization of true affection, unconditional care, the first she'd ever been given in her life, floored her.

Katara offered her hand to Azula, but she only threw her bag at the Waterbender. She deftly jumped up the wall and onto the parapet. From there, she bounded atop the crenellation and onto Appa's back. Katara snorted at her. "Showoff."

Azula gave her a mock curtsy, causing Katara to laugh. Azula found a comfortable spot to sit, reclining in the saddle. "Katara... Kanna said something to me. It seemed a little formal for her."

"What did she say?" Katara asked, quizzically.

"Something about... me always being welcome at your hearth. Fire, food, and blankets."

Katara spun around from her position at the driver's end of the saddle at the front of Appa, fixing Azula with a shocked look.

"What?" Azula said, shrugging.

"Nothing. Just... for us here in the South, it means that you're as good as family."

Azula couldn't stop her face from turning a deep shade of maroon if she tried.

Katara smiled at her reaction. "I'm glad to see you feeling better. Now quick, change out of those rags and into something better. There's spare stuff in the bag. Won't you want to look a little presentable for Sokka when you go save him?" she said, with a wink.

"Worry about impressing your own boyfriend, Katara," Azula huffed at her companion. "We're going to be saving his bald ass too."

The mischievous gleam in Katara's eyes reminded Azula so much of Sokka that it hurt. "Fucking right, we are. Yip yip!"


	16. More Than a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka starts down a new path. Katara stages a rescue. Aang topples an iceberg. Azula receives repayment for a debt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some HEAVY canon-divergent worldbuilding here.

**Chapter XVI: More than a Man**

Sokka had kept track of the days since his first meeting with Iroh - it had been a week. The Prince no longer visited - perhaps he'd had enough, or perhaps he was simply basking in the glory of his upcoming triumph. Sokka's date-keeping was only partially for the purposes of his own mental orientation, but if he was frank, some of it was just because Iroh brought tea and biscuits every time he visited. This time was no different.

"Did you bring tea again?" Sokka's stomach rumbled at the fragrant smell coming from Iroh's sleeves.

"Of course, my friend. You didn't think I'd teach you pai sho without refreshments, did you?" Iroh chuckled.

Sokka rubbed his hands together – Iroh had somehow convinced the Prince, or at least the jailor, to give him less intrusive handcuffs. Naturally, he'd tried to pick or bash them at any given opportunity, but they were of good make. He wouldn't be breaking out of them, so he decided to enjoy the limited freedom they provided.

"How's Aang?"

"All things considered, rather well. I've spoken with him on a few occasions – he's a very polite young man, you know."

Sokka snorted. "Maybe a little too good. Kid needs a healthy dose of suspicion."

Iroh simply shook his head. "If it's all the same, I think it would be nice to have an Avatar who thinks the way he does. Imagine the mercy with which he would reign."

"You need a fist to go alongside the mercy, old man. Can't just have one or the other. That's how we got where we are."

Iroh set up the pai sho board and laid out two cups, which he filled with a steaming, brown tea. Sokka sniffed at it, and the smell surprised and pleased him. Most of Iroh's teas seemed herbal or floral, but this one was aromatic in a spiced way.

"You like the smell, hmm? It's masala chai. I learned how to make it from a traveling guru in the Earth Kingdom."

Sokka took a sip. It was perfectly warm - not scalding - and milky. A wonderful rainbow of herbs and spices exploded in his mouth, leaving his tongue tingling. He started to feel more alert.

"This is good stuff. I usually don't partake with the spicy, but this is… well balanced."

Iroh seemed similarly enraptured with his own tea. "Let me know if you'd like sugar in yours. I put ginger in there, but some people like it sweet."

Sokka shook his head. "It's perfect the way it is. Now… the game?"

Iroh was already ahead of him, laying out the Pai Sho board and pulling out all the pieces. He left the White Lotus tile in the middle. Sokka stared at it intently.

Iroh began to explain the objective, the rules, and the pieces, but Sokka knew that he was simply grazing the exterior. From what he could gather, the Lotus was full of esotericism, and the exoteric rules of the game that defined their public and secret interactions were but only allegories for the truth of their motives.

"So what is the significance of the White Lotus?"

The old man played with his beard. "What do you know of the Avatar's history, Sokka?"

He furrowed his brow. "Not much, other than the legend. When one Avatar dies, the other is born. It's a cycle - Firebenders, Airbenders, Waterbenders, then Earthbenders. Then it repeats. Except… the Fire Nation wiped out all the Airbenders after the last Avatar died. Except Aang, of course." Sokka's eyes widened. "You haven't told Aang-"

Iroh shook his head sadly. "No, I have not, not yet. I do not want to be the one who does so, and frankly, with the eternal optimism this Avatar seems to have, I do not think he would believe me."

"So it's true? They're all gone? All his people?" Sokka asked sharply.

Iroh gazed at the board, neatly arranging the pieces for him and Sokka. "I'm afraid so. It's not as if my grandfather Sozin was content with simply defeating them at their temples. There were camps where… an entire culture was eradicated." Iroh shivered. "I have seen the bones of these old camps. I pray that nothing like them ever exists in our world again."

"Camps?"

Iroh nodded, making the first move. "I'm not sure how well you know your history, Sokka, but Sozin's father - my great grandfather, Fire Lord Shiroz, fought a war against the Earth Kingdom. He'd made an alliance with the city of Omashu, to aid them in their war to separate from the Earth Kingdom central authority in Ba Sing Se. Avatar Kiyoshi had just died, and there was a period of instability that followed. This act triggered a number of alliances, and the Fire Nation, Omashu, and a handful of other Earth cities found themselves in a two front war against the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes." He sighed. Sokka stared at the board carefully, choosing to open with the Red Chrysanthemum.

"We were soundly defeated. Worse still, we were forced to surrender some islands to the Earth Kingdom, and a number of restrictions were placed upon our military. Near the end of Shiroz's rule, there was a global disaster. Harvests from the Earth Kingdom went bad; your people could hardly find fish in the ocean; plagues took most of the Fire Nation's livestock away, and even the Air Nomads found it hard to grow their vegetables."

Sokka rubbed his chin. "All this from a war?"

Iroh grunted. "Is it really so hard to believe? We've been at war for a hundred years now. Granted, it has been on and off fighting, not continuous, but look how the world has changed because of it. No one benefits from war, save perhaps those who make armaments. Anyway, when the disaster hit, a young military officer named Zarrok Qin who'd served with distinction in the first war became very popular among the suffering people. So popular that Shiroz had him jailed. He gathered a society around him - they called themselves the Temple of the Sacred Flame. Qin had such extreme views, but in the wake of our defeat, people flocked to them like drowning sailors clinging to a wreck."

"What were those beliefs?" Sokka asked. Iroh countered his Red Chrysanthemum with a Black Dragon, but Sokka had laid a White Leopard in wait.

"He blamed the Air Nomads first, claiming that they had betrayed us by not taking a side, but then he began to blame them for everything - the losses, the plagues, the harvest failure. Then it became an even more insidious form of belief - a racial theology, nonsense about purity - that the Fire Nation and its people were born superior to all other races, and as a result, they controlled the superior element. If Avatar Kyoshi was still alive, people would never rush to believe such foolishness, but, well… the next Avatar was Fire Nation, you see. People forgot the cycle, and started to believe that the Fire Nation had a glorious destiny as master of the world. Only, Avatar Roku didn't believe any of the Temple's ideology, and so for as long as Roku was alive, the Temple remained a fringe group at best."

Sokka countered the Black Dragon with the White Leopard, but he'd failed to see the Blue Unagi waiting in the wings. He cursed under his breath. He should have seen it, but he found himself getting sucked into Iroh's tale.

"So when Roku died…" Sokka trailed off, prompting the old man.

"Fire Lord Sozin appointed the aged Zarrok Qin as his chancellor and chief minister and began his war against the world when Sozin's Comet passed by the earth, giving the Firebenders a boost in their power. Zarrok Qin appointed Temple members to every conceivable government post and oversaw the defeat of the Air Nomads, but it wasn't enough for him. He proposed to herd the survivors into labor camps, he claimed. To put them to work in factories, building our weapons and tanks. Instead, he built death camps, where an entire race was wiped out." A small tear welled in Iroh's eye. "The Order stepped in. We had been quiet since Avatar Kyoshi's reign, as we failed to identify her early in life and could not cooperate with her in her prime. Time severely weakened us and by Roku's death, we could not oppose the Fire Nation directly, so we took upon ourselves two missions - one was to find Aang among the Airbender survivors, if we could, and the other was to eliminate Zarrok Qin. We failed to find Aang, but we defeated Qin and destroyed the Temple. We eliminated every Temple member that had been appointed into government, and there were a lot of them. We lost much of our remaining strength doing so."

Sokka gritted his teeth. How could humans inflict such misery on each other, simply on the accident of birth?

"You mentioned something called Sozin's Comet? What's that?" he asked.

Iroh's Blue Unagi pounced on the White Leopard. Sokka's own Black Dragon moved to capture the Unagi and did so. Iroh smirked gently, and said, "Sozin's comet is a celestial event that occurs every hundred years. It powers firebenders well beyond their regular capabilities."

Sokka grunted. A hundred years was a long time. "And... the Air Nomads were still wiped out, even though Qin was eliminated." He watched as Iroh made a sweeping move, cornering some of his best pieces. Sokka did his best to suppress his surprise that Iroh had walked so readily into his trap. The old man would never see it coming.

Iroh shook his head sadly. "Killing Zarrok Qin did nothing, other than drive the Temple underground. I do not believe they still survive physically, but they had poisoned Sozin's mind, infecting it with their ideology. He passed it down to Azulon, my father, who tried to pass it down to me. He... was not successful, not in the end. Ozai tried to take to it like a leech, hoping to curry favor with my father, but the man always held my younger brother in contempt, even when he embodied his values and I did not, not to the same extent. I was the... prodigy. The favored eldest, the heir." Iroh peered intently into his cup of tea, a faraway look in his eye, as if realizing the irony of his miscalculation wtih Azula.

"I guess history has a way of repeating itself," Sokka said, pointedly.

Iroh gave him a soft smile. "Ignoring it has often doomed us to failure. We defeated the Temple, but their ideology lived on."

"So that's the purpose of the Lotus, then? To maintain order in the absence of the Avatar?" Sokka surmised. "Well... I can't say I don't agree with the mission, but it was a failure."

Iroh made a noise of agreement. "Yes, we did fail. But it was not our only duty. We are protectors, young Sokka. Protectors of the Avatar - whether they know of us or not - and most importantly the balance that he or she represents. The Avatar is but a conduit or manifestation of balance, you see. It is the balance itself that is supreme."

"For an organization that preaches about maintaining balance, you seem intent on recruiting an unbalanced guy like me."

Iroh paused, and then let out a stream of boisterous, genuine laughter. "The Lotus is about finding balance, too, my young friend. Perhaps you need the Lotus just as much as we need you. We are also guardians of knowledge and seekers of truth. We were not founded as guardians first, simply curious minds with a game in common," he said with a smaller laugh, gesturing to the pai sho board. "But we have become guardians. For centuries, the Knights of the White Lotus defended the nations of the earth from disaster and disunity, striving to promote balance at all times. Some of us were benders, others, including some of the best ones I know, were not. The Knights were bound by their vow - to serve knowledge, and forsake ignorance; to fight for peace, and not for war; to protect innocents and bring justice to the guilty, and to strive for balance in all things."

Sokka looked at him. "And that's what you think I could be?" He scoffed. "I'm no knight. I don't prance around in shining armor and save maidens from bandits and villains. I kill and I'm good at it."

Iroh had small twinkle in his eye. "And who was I, before I became a Lotus? I was a general who rampaged through the Earth Kingdom. I led my armies as far as the walls of Ba Sing Se. My road to the Lotus was paved with the skulls of many innocents. We all have made mistakes. It is usually best to admit them when they occur, and seek to restore honor. I've already been on that path, my friend. It's time for you to look inward and start asking yourself the big question: who are you and what do you want?"

Sokka thought back to the feelings that had overtaken him since meeting Azula, and meeting the Avatar. He thought of his desire to aid Aang in bringing balance to the world, restoring peace, and ending the tyranny of the Fire Nation... and now that he thought about it, he knew that as much as he hated their acts and their warfare and their leaders, he could not bring himself to hate all the Fire Nation wholesale anymore.

If only because he knew he could not hate Azula at all.

"For so long I just wanted blood," he said, softly, staring into the depths of his near-finished teacup. "I wanted revenge for my lost family, the family I never got to love and raise. But no matter how much blood I spilled, I never quenched the hunger inside."

Iroh patted the young man's shoulder.

"I want to tame the wolf," Sokka continued, hoarsely. "I want to use it to be a better man. I can't be this dark crusader anymore, this animal of vengeance and death. I don't want to be a boogeyman that mothers tell their children about to scare them to sleep."

"That's it precisely. You want to be more than a man. If you make yourself more than a man... if you devote yourself to an ideal, you become something else entirely."

Sokka raised his eyes to look at the kind old general.

"The question is, what ideal?" Iroh chuckled gently. "Because if you choose the right one, the balanced path, you won't be a boogeyman. You would be a legend, Sokka."

Yes. That was what he wanted. It was what he'd always wanted, before he let rage and fury corrupt his heart. It's the man Saira saw him as, and the man he wanted to be around Azula.

He brought his attention back to the board and sprung his trap. Iroh had overextended himself, and now was his chance to pounce.

Iroh laughed as Sokka moved, toppling his pieces and blunting his advance in a single stroke. Sokka frowned at him.

"What's so funny, old man?"

Iroh played his last piece, using Sokka's own trap against him. The White Lotus tile.

"You're good, boy, but I'm better." He winked at him. "Now, to discuss the matter of your and the Avatar's escape..."

Sokka laughed. "Plotting treason against your own nephew?"

Iroh's smile disappeared, and suddenly Sokka felt bad for saying it. "No, my young friend. I'm trying to save my nephew's spirit."

Sokka shrugged. "You have a lot of faith in him."

"I do, though I understand after what happened to your sister, you may not feel the same way," the old man said, firmly. "But let us focus. Do you think your father will be pursuing us?"

Sokka shook his head. "I don't think so. Dad knows it as well as I do - the Navy can't be spared from the Southern Earth Kingdom for too long, or the Fire Nation will have a golden opportunity to invade from Chameleon Bay. If anything, Katara and Azula are probably coming here on Appa."

"Appa?" the old man asked quizzically.

"Aang's sky bison. We hid him from your men during the siege."

Iroh's jaw dropped in surprise. "A... a sky bison? They still exist?" The rapturous excitement in his voice was infectious, causing Sokka to grin ear-to-ear. _Looks like he wasn't kidding about the Order of the White Lotus loving knowledge._

"Yeah, they're still kicking. 'least, Appa is, anyway. He's nice once you get to know him, but a little slobbery. And he sneezes violently."

The look of wonder didn't dissipate from the old man's eyes. "Agni and the spirits, a sky bison. This calls for more tea. But first..." He handed Sokka the White Lotus tile he'd just used to defeat him.

"You and the Avatar have a long journey ahead of you, Sokka. But if you can find time and the safety to do it, you must go to Shu Jing in the Fire Nation. There is a man there named Piandao, who can teach you the ways of the Lotus. He can turn you into one of us. When you meet him, you must prove yourself worthy of his teaching. After you have done so, challenge him to pai sho, and do this..."

Iroh showed him the secret gestures and introductory words of the Order. "By doing this, I raise you to Initiate, young Sokka. But to become a Knight is incumbent upon you. You must guide the Avatar on his journey to mastery of the elements, and you yourself must gather allies, anywhere you can find them."

"Where... where do I even start?" Sokka looked at him bewildered. He'd always known his goals, but now that he thought about it, calculated assassination and destruction - hallmarks of his previous crusade - were only limited goals. He had never set about on a quest this open ended. Which allies? Where was he to take Aang?

"As for the Avatar, his spirit will take him where he must. Just protect him, Sokka," warned Iroh. "But as for yourself... you are a leader of people. I can see it in you. Did you know that once upon a time, the great Frost Lords of the Water Tribe led fearsome raider armies up and down the oceans? They were gods of the sea, and you have that same strength in you. You will learn what you must do on your own."

"That's cryptic as hell, old man! What does that even mean?" Sokka practically spluttered.

Iroh laughed boisterously. "It means, that when I see your sky bison approaching, I will send a guard in here to check on you. That guard will have a key, and will allow you to knock him out in a miraculous escape attempt," he said, lowering his voice to a conspiratorial whisper. "Well, I must be off. Perhaps I will pay a visit the Avatar, who _is only two doors down to the left_ ," he emphasized pointedly. "Sky bison indeed, hah! This calls for tea of celebration..." the old man gathered his kettle and cups, and the small pai sho board, and marched off bemusedly. Before he left the room, he turned around to face Sokka once more.

"It may not mean much to her, but tell my niece that I am truly sorry. I failed her as an uncle. I failed to see in years what you saw in a matter of weeks. Ask her that if we ever meet again, I will try to earn her forgiveness for my blindness."

"I will," Sokka responded hoarsely. "Thank you-" he stopped, as he was unsure how to address Iroh. As an Initiate, he did not feel it was entirely appropriate to use only the name.

The old man's eyes twinkled. "Grand Lotus, young Initiate. Grand Lotus."

Sokka smiled. Fancy title, eh? "Thank you, Grand Lotus," he said, dipping his head.

* * *

It had been a quiet week of travel for Katara, spent mostly in companionable silence with Azula. Azula couldn't say the same. Though it was only her and the Waterbender on Appa's back, she carried voices legion within her, scrambling for control.

_Kill the water wench and bring the Avatar to me_ , hissed Ozai.

_No._

_Kill the water wench and your savage boy and THEN bring the Avatar to me._

_No._

_You must attain perfection,_ said Lo.

_Not one hair must be out of place,_ said Li.

_No._

And so she continued to deny the voices, as she had since Katara had come for her in that wretched igloo. She couldn't lose to them again, not when Sokka and the Avatar depended on her.

She wished her mother would speak again. She let slip an unintentional, miserable giggle at the thought of finding comfort in the woman who'd thought she was a monster, who'd abandoned her, even if this version of her was only a figment of her own broken psyche. Thankfully, Katara didn't notice. Azula didn't want to lay the burden on her, even though the Waterbender had offered. Her pride wouldn't allow it.

Even now, she stared at the back of the other girl's head, her eyes following the loops of brown hair at her sides in endless circles. They'd settled into an easy companionship. She wasn't sure it had ever been this easy with Mai and Ty Lee, although she couldn't say that Katara was at that stage yet. But unlike with Mai or Ty Lee, there was no element of fear or control. She exerted nothing over the Waterbender, and the Waterbender exerted nothing over her.

She didn't think of the Waterbender as equally powerful as her, but something else in them, aside from their bending abilities was innately equal. That, Azula could respect. Perhaps she could even like it. She imagined that Katara could become a fearsome bender in her own right too, given the proper training.

The girl didn't waste time on the back of Appa, either. The two of them had engaged in light training, although Azula had to be careful not to singe the Sky Bison's fur with her flames. On her own, Katara had spent time practicing forms she obtained from a scroll.

_The scroll from the pirate ship_ , Azula thought. _The one Sokka pilfered in the treasure room. It feels so long ago..._

Katara wordlessly beckoned her over with a wave and a point. Azula bounded over from her end of the saddle, perching on Appa's wide, furry neck as she looked to where Katara was pointing.

Down below, in the deep blue waters, there was a steaming Fire Nation cruiser, flying the traditional Fire Nation flag as well as its' inverted twin, Zuko's own standard.

Azula's eyes narrowed and her fists became blue fountains of heat. She glanced at Katara, whose blue eyes had become a storm. The two girls nodded.

Appa swept in low, swinging down from the cover of the clouds. He was much faster than the ship, and he flew with the sun at his back, using the eclipse of light to cover his downward trajectory. The first lookouts didn't even see him until it was too late.

Azula leapt off the ship with a roar like a warrior queen, ready to rain death down on the ones who'd taken Sokka from her.

* * *

The guard burst into Sokka's prison, chest heaving. The Water Tribesman gave him a quizzical look, one eyebrow raised.

"You Iroh's guy?"

The man was struggling to breathe. "Princess... here... going... to... kill... everyone..."

Sokka tried his best not to beam joyously at the prospect of his vengeful princess arriving to save him. "I'm... I'm here to-" the guard spluttered out.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill," said Sokka, interrupting." Listen, just because you're Iroh's guy, I'll lay it on you easy. You'll be one of the very few to tangle with the Nightwolf and come out alive." He fixed the guard with a wolfish grin. The man began to cower, realizing that he was only marginally safer down here with this man than up there with the Princess and the Waterbender girl.

Sokka swung himself at the guard, as far as the chains would allow, and snatched the key from his belt. Quickly undoing his legs, he shoved the key in between his toes and expertly guided it into the keyhole of the bands around his wrists, twisting his arms to unlatch the restraints. They popped off, and he released the key and freed himself.

"Where's my stuff?"

"I-I don't know where the armor is!" the man was panicked.

"Look, just relax, I was kidding about hitting you. I don't need the armor, just the boomerang and the club."

"I don't know... try the armory. Maybe it's there?" the guard suggested hurriedly.

Sokka nodded. "Worth a shot. What about the Avatar?"

The guard tossed him a key, which Sokka plucked out of the air. "This'll unlock his bindings. His staff is in the armory too."

Sokka made ready to leave the room, but he pounced on the guard first, knocking some gentle(ish) punches into the man's side - enough to bruise, but not enough to damage severely. The man cried out, and Sokka ripped off his helmet and knocked him out with another punch to the face, hard enough to leave a shiner on his eye.

"Sorry, bud. I think you'd rather be bruised than be killed as a traitor," Sokka said to the unconscious man. He peered out of the brig, looking at the hallway furtively to see if any enemies were nearby, but it was unguarded.

_Two doors down to the left._

Sokka sprung into action, tearing down the hallway until he found the door and used the key to unlock it. Aang was tied to two posts inside, his head lolling just a little, his hands splayed to his sides as the metal chains stretched him between the two posts.

"Hey buddy. It's me, Sokka."

Aang raised his head slowly. He wasn't hurt bad, but there were a few bruises on him, as well.

"The Prince give you some love bites, too? Katara won't be happy," he said with a grin, trying not to show the extent of his concern over his friend's injuries.

"Huh?" Aang seemed dazed.

"Come on, bud. We're getting out of here, you and me. How about we go and get your glider, eh? And Boomerang and my club too."

Aang nodded weakly. "Sounds like a plan, man."

"You good to walk?"

"Yeah, just tired. How did you even escape, Sokka?"

"We have a friend on board. He's helping us out. Look, Katara and Azula are above deck. Let's get our stuff and meet the girls."

"Was it the old man? The Prince's uncle?"

Sokka nodded. "I'll explain later. We just have to go now."

Sokka helped Aang to his feet, and the two of them went back down the hallway. Sokka wasn't sure where the armory was, but as luck would have it, a singular soldier came running down the hall so fast he didn't even register the two escapees. Thinking fast, Aang blasted air at his feet, causing him to lose his step and trip over, where Sokka caught him and pinned him down.

"Armory. Where is it?"

The soldier spluttered. "I-I-"

Sokka ripped off the man's helmet in rage. "TELL ME! NOW!" His voice was gone, and the Nightwolf had returned in a blaze of cold fury.

"Oh please, take a left, second door on the right, oh please don't kill-"

Sokka honored the man's wishes and simply knocked him unconscious with a crushing punch to his face.

* * *

Iroh grunted as he faced the woman who reminded him so painfully of his dear sister in law. She had grown beautiful, indeed, although she was a little shorter than Ursa had been, and much more athletic. And she was clad in blue now, just like her flame, but so unlike the red and gold gowns of the Royal family that he'd been used to at home.

"Hello, Uncle. Long time, no see. You've gotten fatter," she snarled.

Iroh frowned. She resembled Ursa until she spoke, but when she opened her mouth, he struggled to hear anyone but Ozai. He desperately hoped that Sokka wasn't wrong in his analysis of the Princess, and that he wasn't blinded by love or infatuation. But he remembered the young man's words, and thought of the genuine passion behind them. _No_ , he thought. _He meant every word. The Princess is changing, even if she is too full of rage to remember that now._

He simply had to hold Azula off long enough for Sokka to escape. He only engaged her for one reason - to save the lives of their men.

He wanted so desperately to reach out to his niece, to embrace her and apologize for every wrong. But he couldn't, not here. Not while Zuko still needed him.

_And isn't that why Azula and you are in this position in the first place? Because you thought Zuko needed you more?_

He perished the thought. Right now, all that mattered was saving the lives of his men. The Waterbender girl would have mercy - she would use her powers mostly defensively, not seeking to take life. Azula had no mercy in her eyes.

* * *

Sokka realized only a second too late that there was still someone in the armory when they entered. The door shutting behind them, although neither he nor Aang had made to do so, was the final nail in the coffin.

Sokka spun back around to face the grey and scarred face of the Prince.

"Sokka... I'll handle this." Aang said grimly, stepping in front of his friend. "You get your weapons and get ready to run."

Oh, he desperately wanted to punish the Prince right now, but he knew Aang was being wise.

Aang stared down his opponent carefully. The Prince's features were fixed into a confident smirk, but the slight flutter of his eyes - to the door, to Sokka, and back to Aang - informed Aang that he was shaken at the moment.

He took the initiative, casting a shear of wind at Zuko's feet, but the Prince, surprised as he was, still managed to jump over it. He attempted to punch of fountain of flame towards Aang, but Aang sucked the air out of the flames as it got closer, killing the blast. Aang's moves were mostly defensive, not attempting to strike the Prince so much as stopping his offensives and frustrating him while buying Sokka time.

Sokka found his weapons and armor in a bin in the back of the room. He grimaced. The armor was excellent quality, he was loathe to give it up, but there was no time to put on the full set. Instead, he simply slipped the leather and fur chest piece and grabbed Boomerang and the club. To his surprise, he found a few of his smoke bombs inside as well. Aang's staff was in the same bin, and he filched that too. He ran to Aang, who was still staving off the Prince's kicks and punches with well timed defensive maneuvers, and threw the staff at him.

Aang caught it perfectly and swung it in a massive uppercut, slamming Zuko to the roof of the armory with a gust of upward wind. Zuko fell but landed on his feet, growling at Aang - but Aang silenced him by crashing an empty rack of weapons against his side and pinning him to the wall.

"C'mon, Sokka. Let's get out of here. He won't be stuck forever!" Aang shouted. Sokka didn't need to be told twice. Aang knocked down the door with a compressed blast of air, and the sheet metal crumpled and bent as it was forcefully shoved outwards, where it hit the wall opposite. The two companions burst from the armory, their effects in tow, and headed straight for the hatch that led to the deck. Aang destroyed that, too, with yet another blast of compressed air, and shot himself through the opening with another gust of wind. Sokka, mere mortal that he was, had to take the ladder, grumbling to himself.

Above deck was nothing but chaos. They were still south enough that a few isolated icebergs towered in their way, but the pole was no longer visible. The air was salty and crisp, and not quite as cold as he was used to living in the Pole. On the far end of the ship, Katara was holding off groups of soldiers by freezing their feet, while Azula was in the middle of a protracted duel with Iroh. Sokka's breath hitched to see her again. She flowed gracefully, but there was a power and aggression in her stance and movement. She was every bit as fearsome as she had been when she fought him, and the sight thrilled and terrified him at the same time.

_Spirits, there's no one else like her_. The thought made his fingers and toes tingle pleasantly. But there was little time to waste - they had to get off the ship, and Sokka preferred they do it with minimal loss of life. Particularly the loss of the Grand Lotus's life, which Azula seemed hell bent on taking at the moment.

Aang ran off to help Katara stave off the soldiers, and Sokka decided to stop Azula before she killed his new mentor and ally in a fit of fiery rage. He inched closer to their duel, but she was far too preoccupied to notice, kicking off furious blast after blast of flame at her uncle.

"Hey 'Zula!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, hoping to distract her. It worked.

She fixed him with a horrible glare, and even though he knew she meant him no harm at the moment, he still nearly cowered under the fury of her gaze, like twin suns beating him down.

"Look, we gotta get out of here! Forget the old man, he's not worth it." Iroh glanced at him quickly, a small, knowing smile gracing his lips as he fended off his niece.

Azula knew Sokka was right, but she wanted to punish this old bastard for what he'd done. All the coddling and love they had poured into Zuko and he still turned out the way he had. All her internal rage at being passed over by her uncle and mother for the sniveling brat she had for an older brother was pouring out of her, fresh and unadulterated. She continued her offensive anyway, kicking up a wall of blue flame at her uncle.

_Spirits damnit, she's not going to_ _listen._ Then Sokka decided to do something incredibly stupid - even for him.

He ran into the fray, slipping under Azula's guard, and threw a smoke bomb at Iroh. The bomb hit him square in the stomach - Sokka wince-laughed at that - and billowed a huge cloud of smoke all over the deck, obscuring the combatants from view of each other. That still wouldn't be enough to stop Azula, so he grabbed her and did the one thing he'd been desperate to do since he was captured.

He slipped an arm around her waist and the other behind her neck and crashed his lips into hers, greedily searching for what he'd nearly lost. She fought for a second, almost burning him until she felt the familiar lightning shoot down her spine and the familiar fire tingle her extremities. She allowed all her rage and anger to melt against him, and the voices in her head were silenced by the sheer bliss of Sokka's embrace.

She didn't know how long they stayed like that, lips locked to one another, their tongues lightly dancing against each other's, but the smoke had largely dissipated when the two of them came back up for air. The battle was still raging on the other side of the deck, where Aang and Katara were holding off the enemy soldiers with blasts of air and water. Katara had noticed the kiss, though.

"Hey, idiots! If you two are done eating each other's faces, let's get out of here NOW!" she bellowed. Aang beckoned for Appa to land on the deck. Sokka smirked and planted another kiss on the Princess's forehead and a quick peck on her lips.

"Let's get out of here, what do you say? Before Katara kills us both," he whispered, only so that she could hear.

"Mhm." She made a contented noise into the nape of his neck. "Let's. You're not off the hook yet, though, peasant."

He laughed. "I know. I'll let you punish me for churlishness as soon as we're off, deal?"

She looked at him again, eyes shining. "I was going to punish you with or without your permission, savage."

"That's my princess, " he said with a smirk, planting another soft kiss on her lips.

Appa made his descent onto the deck of the ship, landing in the middle. Aang shouted at Katara to go to Appa while he held off the soldiers, but she refused at first.

"Katara, I can fly with my glider. Just get on Appa and I'll be with you quickly," he said, through gritted teeth. The nearest Fire Nation soldier found himself trapped in a mini whirlwind which threw him across the deck against a crate. He nodded at Katara as encouragement. "Please, Katara. Go! I'll be fine."

he wielded his staff with precision, creating walls of wind to keep the enemy at bay. Katara and Azula clambered onto the sky bison, the two benders shooting off water and flame to keep their enemies away from Appa, but Sokka had a quick plan. He ran towards Iroh, half to exchange last words with him, but half to also fulfill a debt to the princess.

"Grand Lotus," he said, under his breath. "I'll be off now. You take care."

"You too, Initiate. Remember what I told you. Dedicate yourself to the ideal. Be more than a man."

Sokka nodded and gave him the slightest bow... before yanking the ornate gold headpiece tying up Iroh's hair. "Sorry, master, but I owe the princess a debt." Fixing him with a cheeky smile, he bounded back off towards the Sky Bison, to Iroh's consternation and yelp of surprise.

Sokka took the reins and shouted "Yip yip!" and the Sky Bison took off, shooting into the air. Sokka spared a glance at the Grand Lotus on deck, who gave him a near imperciptible nod, staring at the Sky Bison with the same wonderous joy he'd had on his face when Sokka first mentioned it to him. He smiled back, happy that his mentor and ally had the opportunity to see what he'd wanted to see.

Aang raced along the deck towards a small opening between railings, whipping out the wings of his glider, and leapt off the side of the ship, taking to the air...

Except for the hand that reached out and grabbed his foot, derailing his jump and causing him to tumble into the ocean. Prince Zuko glared down at the water with a self satisfied smirk.

"AANG!" screamed Katara, from atop Appa. She ran to the side of the saddle, intending to leap into the waters in search of the Airbender, but two strong arms held her back.

"Let go of me, Sokka! He needs help! AANG!" she screamed.

"Sis... look. He's the Avatar. He'll be fine. Look." He let her go, and pointed at the shifting, bubbling waters. Katara still nearly jumped anyway, but his voice registered and she saw what he was pointing out.

Underneath the waves, a ball of white light shone through. It came closer and closer to the surface, eventually emerging as Aang, levitating in the air. His tattoos and eyes were lit just as they had during the siege battle. Sokka stared at him with the same awe and wonder, but it was Katara who was truly shaken, as she was unconscious when he'd done it the first time. Sokka expected him to start with the air blast again, but the Avatar did something remarkable.

He began to bend water like a master, drawing a huge waterspout all around him, like one of the terrifying storms that graced the open seas. The spout reached more than a hundred feet in the air, spinning around Aang's lithe frame like a suit of armor, elevating him high above the Fire Nation ship. He crashed into the ship and landed on the deck, still wielding the water. He spun it around him faster and faster, before casting it in all directions, knocking many of the soldiers overboard and throwing Zuko into the side of the main mast.

Aang's body ceased to glow, his tattoos returning to their normal blue and his eyes to gray, and he collapsed on the deck. Sokka guided Appa back down, and leapt off the bison, grabbing Aang's body and staff and slinging it over his shoulder before returning back. He tossed the airbender up like a ragdoll, where Azula caught his arms and hauled him onto the saddle. Sokka jumped back on, but Katara had already seized the reins, shouting for Appa to take to the skies.

As they grew further and further from the ship, Sokka turned back to see a huge ball of fire careening towards them from the ship. Zuko had yelled at Iroh to shoot them down, and the two firebenders combined to create a massive flame - though Iroh, in his cleverness, had cast a slower fire, making their united firebolt travel slowly enough to be easily seen by the Avatar.

Aang had returned to consciousness, and upon seeing the firebolt headed towards them, he leapt between his friends and blew the fireball away, where it crashed into the side of an iceberg, causing it to crack and splinter. The snow and ice fell from the top as the iceberg broke apart, and buried Zuko's ship under a pile of ice, immobilizing it. The effort made the Airbender collapse again, weak as he was, but this time Katara caught him and lowered him gently into her lap, stroking his forehead and looking at him lovingly. The sight made Sokka smile.

"Will he be alright?" he asked.

Katara didn't tear her eyes away from Aang, but nodded softly. "He'll be fine."

He walked up to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, which she squeezed.

"We'll talk more later, but right now, I think your Princess wants you all to herself. I'm glad you're alright, Sokka."

"Thanks, Kat." He tore away from his sister, and headed to the back of the saddle, where a certain angry looking Princess waited for him.

"Hi," he said meekly.

She glared at him in response, taking one deadly step after another at him. It was enough to make Sokka back up, despite himself, his arms raised up in a conciliatory gesture.

"You. Promised. Me." She jabbed his chest with each word, emphasizing his point.

" _Technically_ I promised you I wouldn't die, and here I am-"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" she screeched at him, slamming her fists against his chest. "You almost died! You didn't come back to me!"

Sokka wanted to point out that it was really her redirected lightning that had knocked him and Aang out, but thought better of it. The Princess still had murder in her eyes.

"You said you'd live!" she was almost tearful at this point, her fists still pushing against Sokka's torso. Sokka wrapped his arms around her, but she still pushed against him.

"I'm alive. I'm here, 'Zula, aren't I?" But the woman in his arms didn't cease her trembling.

"I couldn't lose you, Sokka. Not now," she said, breathed into his chest. "I thought I had. I felt helpless and broken. I've never felt like that before." Tears began to fall from her face.

"Hey. You're never helpless, Princess. Not now, not ever." He pulled away from her just a little, only to cup her face in his hands. "You came all this way just to save me. That's like... the opposite of helpless."

"The word you're looking for is helpful."

"Yeah, you did come in handy back there," he said with a smirk.

"Why are you such a wisecracking asshole?" she whispered, half to herself.

"That's me, Princess. I'm the meat and sarcasm guy."

She kissed him furiously in response, letting all her fears and worries go, silencing the voices in her head, creating a little world where there existed only him and her. They held the kiss for a while, exploring each other with their mouths and their hands before a pointed cough and clearing of the throat from Katara pulled them apart. Azula couldn't hide the blush in her cheeks, and Sokka looked no less flustered himself.

"Hey, Princess... by the way, I have something for you. Courtesy of your uncle."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "My uncle gives terrible gifts. There was this one doll..." she said trailing off, with a faraway look in her eyes.

"I think you'll like this one more. It's also in repayment of my debt. Turn around for me."

She gave him a suspicious eye, but did as requested anyway. She nearly moaned when his coarse hands traveled gently through her hair, tingling her scalp. He gathered her hair into a bun - a surprisingly good one, she thought - and fixed the headpiece into it. "I know it's not the same as yours, Princess, but it still belonged to royalty. I think it'll do." He made sure two locks fell over the sides of her face, framing her looks the way she'd had when they first met.

"I won't lie, I still like your hair down more, but the Princess look suits you," he said, with a smile.

She touched her hair, feeling the neat bun that he'd tied, and grasped at the headpiece in surprise. "You... where did you even find this?"

"I stole it. From your uncle's head."

"Agni, you're insane."

He grinned in response. "He also had a message for you, by the way. We talked at length. I have a lot to tell you, but for now... he told me to say to you that he was deeply and truly sorry, and that he failed you as an uncle, and that he didn't see what was inside you until now. He said he'd try to earn your forgiveness if he could."

Azula choked back some emotion. "He said that? Why...?"

Sokka shook his head. "I had words with him when he asked me why I cared about you. I guess he didn't see how someone could. I'm sorry, Azula. You've got some really blind family members if they couldn't see what I saw in a matter of a few days." He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her forehead and her hair.

Somehow, Azula didn't care too much. She found herself thinking that even if no one else saw her truth, it wouldn't matter as long as Sokka did.


	17. The Last Airbender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara comforts Aang. Sokka and Azula discuss their motivations. Aang learns the terrible truth.

**Chapter XVII: The Last Airbender**

_Aang couldn't believe the size of the waves. They towered like icebergs in the sea, yet they were not frozen. They flowed and raged, as if possessed by powerful spirit, as the ocean shook to and fro inside an inadequate container. It was all he could do to not be swallowed up by the abyss._

_Lightning crashed all around him, as the fury of the sea raged against the umbrage of the sky. Heaven and Ocean danced together in a deadly embrace, each striking the other in an eternal dance, seeking dominance but never achieving it, leaving only tempest in their wake._

_The waves were now much too high, and the lightning much too furious. He could not hold on any longer; Appa could not hold on any longer. A titanic wave, more monstrous than all the others they had somehow managed to crest, loomed ahead, bringing the promise of a watery grave._

_It struck Appa and dragged the Sky Bison and its rider down, pulling them to the depths…_

_And then all Aang knew was power, and light._

_When next he opened his eyes, he saw beautiful blue ones, staring back down at him._

* * *

Aang blinked as the last vestiges of sleep left him, and found himself staring at those same beautiful eyes he'd just dreamed about, as the sky whizzed past behind her at a leisurely pace. For a split second, he felt that it must be a continuation of the dream, but he blinked again and knew that it was reality. A small smile broke out across his face, mirroring the one of the girl who was tenderly caressing the light patch of fuzzy hair that had grown out on his forehead, slightly obscuring his tattoo.

"Hello," she whispered at him, sweetly.

"Hi. Did I miss the penguin sledding?" he asked with a weak voice.

She shook her head no, still beaming at him. "We weren't going to start without you."

Another pair of blue eyes peered down at him, with an equally wide smile. Sokka held out his hand, and Aang clasped it in a brotherly handshake.

"Good to see you awake, buddy. We were all a little worried when you did the freaky light-show thing again. You know you conjured up a waterspout and bitch-slapped the hell out of some firebenders, right?" Sokka said, laughing.

"H-huh?" responded Aang, clearly confused. "I did what? And you guys were worried?"

"Even Azula," said Sokka, pointing a thumb in the Princess's direction. Aang craned his neck a little to see the firebender woman, who was perched at the nape of Appa's neck, holding the reins. She looked back with an annoyed expression at Sokka, but Aang was heartened to see that her scowl lifted a little when they locked eyes.

"I wasn't worried," the Princess said haughtily. "But all the same, I am pleased to see you recovered, Avatar."

Aang laughed away the Princess's formal language. "Good to see you too, Princess. Say, I didn't know you knew how to fly Appa."

The Princess made a face, but Katara interjected. "Don't let Azula's expressions throw you off, Aang. Appa's growing on her."

Aang chuckled, letting Katara's hand travel over the short fuzz that marred his once clean scalp. "Have I been growing hair for a while?" he murmured.

Sokka shook his head no. "Nah, you were pretty much like this when I got you out of your cell. You wanna shave it? Katara, did Gran-Gran put a knife or a razor in the pack?"

"I could just singe it off for you," Azula added helpfully, her back turned to the group. Aang grimaced, unsure if the offer was real or not, but Katara's smirk and Sokka's suppressed laugh told him that it wasn't.

"Azula's cracking jokes now. Weird, I know," said Katara, shaking her head. "Though spirits only know if that offer was real or not."

Katara's use of the Princess's name caused a guilty thought to flash through his mind, and his smile turned into a hint of a frown. "Guess you know her secret identity now, huh? Are you mad at me for not telling you?"

"Not at all. Well, if I'm being honest, at first, yeah. But Azula pointed out to me that she didn't want you to, and since you were honoring her wishes... it's okay Aang. It was her secret to tell."

"Still, I don't like keeping secrets from you," he muttered.

She smiled even more brightly at him, and he couldn't resist grinning in return. "Good, keep that attitude in the future. It'll serve you well."

"Take it from someone who's known her since she was born. Tick her off and be prepared for a pile of snow in your face," Sokka quipped with a wink and a tussle of Katara's hair, as he walked towards the Princess and took his seat next to her at Appa's head. Aang didn't have to be a detective to notice the slight lean in the pair, even though they weren't touching much; Sokka tilted to her just a little less than imperceptibly, and the Princess's ramrod-straight back relaxed just a little, her shoulders no longer taut and ready for battle.

"So... is that a thing?" Aang whispered weakly. "Sokka does know what he's getting into, right?"

Katara laughed, a bubbling, gentle sound that lifted Aang's spirits like the air in his glider, and reminded him of the mountain springs of his home. He loved that noise from the Waterbender's mouth - it was more freeing than his own bending abilities.

"I think he does. Azula's... actually nice, once you get past the shell. And she cares about Sokka more than anything else, I think."

"I know she does, I was with them in Heart's Hollow when she lit the candle with her blue fire. But... it's a strange pair, to me, anyway."

Katara's brow furrowed in thought. "I'm not sure that it is, to be honest. Think about it; she's a princess who's been raised in a big palace, with servants, a terrible father, and neglectful family. All anyone has ever wanted out of her has been for their own benefit - power or wealth for suitors, or the use of her abilities for her father. Sokka might be the only person who looks at her and sees... well... a person. Not a princess or a firebender. If you talk to her enough, you'll start to see the person inside too."

Aang looked at the two some more - Sokka's lean was even more pronounced now, and even the Princess had a little tilt of her own towards the Water Tribesman. "Which one of them do you think will crack first?"

Katara scoffed. "Well, they're already eating face like carnivorous tiger seals out in public, but I don't think they've ever really sat down to talk about their feelings that much. They finally caved in on the night of the feast, and then after that... well..." Katara gulped, thinking of her time in the Prince's captivity.

Aang sat up, leaning against the side of the saddle against Katara's protestations. He put his hand over hers and smiled softly. "I'll be alright, Katara. Sitting up won't hurt me." His grey eyes looked at her gently. "Are you okay? I never got a chance to talk to you after... you know."

Blue eyes looked faraway. "I think I am. If I'm being honest, the captivity wasn't the worst thing by itself. The Prince more or less threw me into a cell and left me there without bothering me for the rest of the night. It was the feeling of helplessness when I realized I was so tied up that I couldn't bend myself out of the cell. I've never felt so..."

"Powerless?" Aang finished.

"Yeah," she said, nodding.

His hand reached out to touch her shoulder. "First of all, you're an incredible waterbender, Sifu Katara." The laugh he got in response made his heart leap. "You know, when Zuko made you run back to the battle lines, your brother charged off without a second thought after you, even though he knew he'd be stuck in no man's land."

"That I did," Sokka interjected from the front. Katara whipped around and looked at him, not aware that he was eavesdropping into their conversation. "Don't worry, Kat, the lovey-dovey stuff is in one ear and out the other, but he's right about that part. You did leave out the part where you tore down the hill at the same time as me, though, Aang. Kat, you wouldn't have made it without him."

Aang stammered. "Well... I just... would have..." eliciting a laugh from Sokka, clearly pleased to make things awkward for the younger man.

"Kat, he did the glowy thing when you got hurt too. It was pretty intense."

"That it was," Azula muttered in agreement, loud enough for all of them to hear. "Take it from a powerful bender-" Sokka rolled his eyes at the display of humility from the Princess "-that kind of power is overwhelming. Though the Avatar would have died if Sokka hadn't thrown a spear to kill the archer who had a clean shot at him."

Aang looked at him with surprise. "You did that?"

Sokka nodded. "You don't really remember anything from when you become all glowy, do you?"

Aang shook his head. "Not really. It's like something else takes over me. I black out... or glow out, as it were."

"Well, it was hard to shake you out of it. I wasn't sure how long you could keep it up, and honestly, knowing that you get wiped out after it, I'm glad I was able to pull you out of it."

The Airbender felt a stab of surprise at that. "Pull me out of it? How'd you-?"

Sokka laughed with embarrassment, rubbing the back of his head. "Ah... told you that Katara needed you."

A blush crept over Aang's cheeks, but he felt a twinge of satisfaction to see that Katara was blushing similarly. The Waterbender squeezed his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek. Sokka groaned loudly.

"Shut up, Sokka. You don't hear me bitch when you and the Princess shove your tongues-" Her retort was cut short when Azula whipped around with a fiery glare that actually made Aang believe looks could kill.

"Not another word, snow girl," she hissed. But the fury in her eyes dissipated a little when Katara laughed disarmingly, and Aang could have sworn he saw the slightest curl upwards in the Princess's lips.

"Say, Princess... where are we going, exactly?"

Sokka answered for her. "There's a Air Temple nearby, I think. We're just going to stop, take stock of our supplies, and plan our next move. And... well, I've got some stuff I need to share with all of you. Turns out when I was held captive by Scarface on his ship, I found us an unlikely ally."

Aang gasped. "The Southern Air Temple?"

"Are there any other air temples in the south? If not, I suppose that's the one."

"That's my home," Aang said brightly. "Maybe... survivors? More sky bison?"

Sokka's normally cheerful face darkened a little. "I don't know, Aang. It's not like the Patola Mountains are uninhabited, and we've never heard of any Airbenders recently. Though I suppose if they were there, they'd probably be in complete hiding."

Katara squeezed his hand again, and Aang let himself bask in the flare of hope that rose in his chest.

* * *

Azula looked at Sokka with a perfect eyebrow raised. "You'll be sharing the information with me now, peasant. This unlikely ally of yours?"

Sokka gave her a small smile. "No patience?"

"Oh, I have patience in spades. But I've got something on you, so spill it. Now." It was a growled command, and even though Sokka flipped his fingers at her authority, their changed relationship made him want to obey her nonetheless. He fished in his pocket, pulling out a pai sho tile.

Azula groaned. "Please don't tell me you're talking about Uncle. Did that doddering fool imprint his love of useless board games and tea on you? Please say no, because if you say yes, I may never speak to you again."

"Then I'll say no."

She scowled at him. "Really, Sokka, you just had to take on the most irritating aspects of Uncle's personality?"

The Water Tribesman laughed, a deep throaty hum that vibrated from his chest and into her from the contact of their arms. She liked how it sounded... not that she'd ever tell him.

"It's more than just that. See this tile?" He held it up for her.

"A white lotus. And it's significance, beyond a petty gambit that even a beginner should be able to counter?"

Sokka winced. "Hey, I had your uncle on the rocks until he pulled a White Lotus on me."

Azula scoffed, but her smile was warm. "Amateur."

He laughed again, the same vibrating affair that warmed her soul. "Have you ever heard of the Order of the White Lotus?"

Azula furrowed her brow. "Yes. Although the Fire Nation education I received had little good to say about it. According to the what I learned, they were a rebel cell of bleeding hearts responsible for a great deal of upheaval in the latter portion of my great grandfather Sozin's reign after the initial invasions after Sozin's comet."

Sokka nodded. "Well, it's not actually too far from the truth, although-"

"It's utter propaganda? Yes, Sokka, don't look at me incredulously. Part of being a ruler means not believing the propaganda you use to mollify the ruled. If I believed every press clipping about the Fire Nation, I would be a moron unfit to rule."

"You're telling me you don't believe in the unshakeable superiority of the Fire Nation and it's people?"

Azula breathed in sharply. "I believe in my Firebending, and I wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. And perhaps I do believe that Firebending is more powerful than the other forms of elemental manipulation, but I don't buy that it imparts any inherent greatness or superiority in a person. As for the greatness of the Fire Nation... I'm proud of my nation's achievements, but not the carnage in its wake."

"Well, I'll take 'smug, overconfident princess' over 'bigoted maniac' anyday," he chuckled, leaning into her shoulder playfully. "But... uh... you might not like what you hear next. I don't think this part is common knowledge in your history textbooks."

"What is it?"

Sokka looked back at Aang, who was lost in discussion with Katara. He lowered his voice so that only he and the Princess could hear. "I learned that not all the Airbenders were killed in the initial attacks."

"That's not news to me, Sokka. I doubted that we killed everyone in four battles. They were called the Air Nomads after all..."

"Yeah, but that's not the end of it. Have you ever heard of a person named Zarrok Qin, or the Temple of the Sacred Flame?"

Azula shook her head. "Should I have? Though Qin... there was supposedly a War Minister in my great grandfather's cabinet surnamed Qin. It says he died during the unrest caused by the Order of the White Lotus. He put down that organization and was killed by a rogue survivor."

Sokka nodded. "He was assassinated by the Order, but that's not all. He wasn't just a war minister - he oversaw the Air Nomad genocide. Azula... they didn't just kill everyone in the initial attacks. They rounded up every survivor and threw them into death camps. Your uncle told me about them. Just whole places meant for nothing other than the extermination of an entire race." Sokka shivered, and Azula put a hand on his knee. "I don't know how people can be capable of such... evil. Iroh said that the Fire Nation bought into Qin and the Temple's ideology, that the Fire Nation was racially superior over all others and deserved to subjugate or conquer the other nations."

Azula frowned. "This is news to me. I was always told that attacking the Airbenders was a strategic concern, due to the Avatar."

"Maybe, but it wasn't the only reason. Zarrok Qin exterminated an entire race of people, Azula. Do you understand what I'm saying? When we get to this temple, I'm not sure what we're going to see."

Azula's eyes widened for just a second. "Frankly, I was considering the same thing, but without your background knowledge. And you know this all because of Uncle?"

"Not just Iroh, though he was the messenger of all this news. 'Zula... the Order is real."

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply.

"They're real. Your uncle is a member. They exist to uphold the balance between the nations, and to defend knowledge and the helpless. They want me to join."

"You're kidding me."

Sokka shook his head. "Is it really all that hard to believe? If organizations like the Temple and the Order have existed before, there's nothing saying they won't exist now. Your uncle implied to me that there were quite a few members other than himself, although I may be one of the first in years. They exist to help the Avatar in his mission, you see, and the last two Avatars didn't take advantage of their services at all. And the upheaval you mentioned at the end of Sozin's reign? That was them, waging a shadow war against the Temple and Zarrok Qin in the absence of the Avatar. Your uncle told me they won, but at the cost of all their strength."

Azula chewed on this information for a few moments. She didn't like that there was a secret society operating in the world, without her knowledge. She was well aware of certain organizations, like the Dai Li, and their actual function in the world, but she'd never considered the Order of the White Lotus to be a real one - at least, not anymore. The thought disturbed her a little. "Uncle helped you escape." It was a statement and a question, though she already knew the answer, given the message Sokka had passed on for him.

"Yes. And he wants me to join. He initiated me." Sokka grinned. "The Pai Sho has a purpose, after all. But I like the tea just for the tea. Have you ever had masala chai? And the biscuits, spirits..."

Azula rolled her eyes. "Leave it to you to tell me about the existence of a secret society and then focus on the food right after."

The Water Tribesman stole a kiss, lips against her cheek. "You like it."

She didn't respond for fear of stoking the flames of his ego - the only fire she was ever afraid of.

"And so... what else did Uncle tell you?"

"Nothing other than I needed to go to Shu Jing if I got the opportunity to meet a master. He said he could turn me into a Knight of the Order. And that it was my duty to accompany Aang on his travels, help him gain mastery over the elements, and build a coalition to topple your father."

"Openly discussing your plots against my dynasty?" she asked him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Mmh." He kissed her on the little tender spot at the base of her neck this time, nuzzling it. "If your father is overthrown, who inherits the throne?"

"It would be me, obviously," she said dismissively, but Agni, the way his mouth touched her skin sent lightning down to her toes.

"What if I like Zuko more?"

"Zuko must be an excellent kisser, then." Sokka blushed at this, and Azula cheered her little mental victory.

"Alright, alright, you got me. Zuko's wolf-batshit nuts and can't come into the throne, and I get the feeling Iroh doesn't want to. That leaves you, Princess."

Azula laughed sardonically. "And you think I would be better than my father?"

Sokka's mirth disappeared, and he looked at her deadly serious. "Yes. With all my heart, yes."

Azula couldn't look at him for the intensity of his azure eyes. "You put too much faith in people."

"No, not people," he whispered. "You, I can believe in all day long."

"And what makes you think I would be a good ruler? You don't know the strings of politics I puppeteered back in my father's court."

"It was your father's court. If you didn't, maybe you wouldn't have survived that vipers' nest."

"Sokka," she said tiredly. "I'm not a good person. A powerful Fire Lord? I knew I could always be that. But a benevolent one?"

"Neither am I, Princess. But your uncle asked me if I wanted to be something more than a person. He asked me if I wanted to devote myself to an ideal, and I do. Do you?"

"Power was always my ideal."

"Was?"

She looked at him, a hint of weariness in her eyes. "The way your people treated you... I see how people treat my father. They worship him out of fear. But your people, they worshiped you out of love. The sway you held over them was something else entirely. It was a different kind of power, one I'd always been raised to believe was lesser to that of fear."

"You would be a thousand times the Fire Lord your father is, that all your ancestors were. I saw the goodness in you when you saved my life on that pirate ship. I saw it when you were living among my people. You took to it like a turtleduck takes to water, even though you're a spoiled princess who's used to living in a big castle with a thousand servants at her beck and call," he said with a playful push. Azula grimaced at the simile - turtleducks were a sore subject for her. "You don't have to be a pushover, but you can be both firm and fair at the same time."

Azula looked at him, though the disbelief was evident in her eyes. "Why do you believe in me so easily? I don't get it, Sokka, I really don't. I think you're blinded."

Sokka shook his head. "No, just the opposite. I think I'm the only person who sees you at all, Azula." His words made her inner fire roar, warming her exquisitely. "You've never had problems believing in your power. I know that about you - that's not something you've ever been worried about, have you? But if there's one thing I'll change, it'll be your ability to believe in yourself."

She snorted. "I believe in myself plenty."

"No. You're not just your bending or your fighting skill. You believe in that. I just need you to believe in the rest." She finally looked at him, and the sincerity in his eyes set her ablaze.

They were quiet for a moment, but their eyes never left each other. Eventually Azula found her words. "So... that's the quest? You become a knight, Aang becomes a fully realized Avatar, and I become the benevolent monarch?"

"That's not a bad summary," Sokka said, his eyes twinkling.

Azula looked down. "I know it's wrong, given everything you've managed to pry out of me, but I still feel like a traitor to my father."

Sokka touched her chin with his hand, pushing her gaze up gently.

"You owe him nothing, 'Zula. Nothing."

Oh, how she wanted to believe him. The voices told her differently.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when they arrived at the temple. As they approached, the regal appearance of the temple took Sokka's breath away. It was beautiful in an unreal, airy way. A small winding path led up a mountain, cutting in zig zags against the rocky face and leading up to a small gate that stood amid a number of airy spires jutting into the clear sky of the Patola Mountains. The towers themselves were gorgeous ivory, crested with shockingly cerulean roofs and spires that made him feel weightless. The regal sun crowned everything in a shade of yellow that made the entire place look like a palace from the heavens rather than anything earthly. In a way, that felt right - the Airbenders were not of the ground, but of the sky. Looking at Aang, he realized how much this place reflected its people - this seemed like a place the Airbender could have gladly called home. Aang, for his part, had a glimmer in his eyes as he beheld his home for the first time in over a hundred years.

Sokka and Azula leapt off Appa's neck after they landed in the main courtyard gracing the front of the tallest central spire, and Sokka gave the Sky Bison an affectionate rub, which Appa returned with a contented huff of breath on the Water Tribesman.

"You're a hell of a pal, Appa," he whispered. "Don't tell Aang, but I think I like you more." His reward was another huff from the intelligent creature, making him laugh. "Welcome home, bud."

He turned around and expressed the same to Aang, but his eyes met Azula's and he tensed. He knew they were thinking the same thing. The Princess's eyes flickered towards Katara, and her message was clear. _You need to tell her, just in case we find the worst here_. He nodded in response.

Aang laughed. "It's good to be back." He took in his surroundings, basking in the glow of happy memories, but Sokka was busy scanning the surroundings for any danger... or any signs of massacre. He left Aang's side, walking towards Katara, who was unloading their packs from Appa's back.

"Sis, I need to talk to you," he muttered.

Katara gave him a strange look, but slid down from Appa after unloading the last pack, wiping her hands against one another. "What's up?" she asked, quizzically.

"I can't tell you the whole thing right now, but Aang's people... they're gone. They're all dead. And I know I should prepare him for the worst, I can't bring myself to do it right now." He shortened the tale, but told her what Iroh had told him about the demise of the Air Nomads.

Katara's eyes widened, and she looked at Aang. "I can't keep this secret from him, Sokka. He needs to know!"

Sokka shook his head. "Katara no-" but his sister had already pushed past him, fixing him with a cold glare. "Katara..." he said warningly, rubbing his face with his hand. This wouldn't end well.

Katara strode up to him, and from the exchange, Sokka could tell she told him everything except the camps. That might have been too much even for her to share. He could also tell from Aang's reaction, however, that he didn't believe her. His smile dropped a little, but there was still that steady stream of optimism in him that Sokka found himself envying.

In the midst of his thoughts, he didn't notice Azula draw closer to him. "She's telling him, isn't she?" she asked idly.

"Yes."

"He won't believe her."

"You're probably right."

"If he sees anything... I wouldn't count out the Avatar fury we've grown accustomed to seeing."

"I know."

They were both quiet for a second, watching Aang give Katara a tour. He led her to a field of wood pillars and began to teach her the basics of an airbender game, one that Katara tried and failed to play without any airbending prowess. When she changed the rules to suit her waterbending abilities, the two of them began to laugh in earnest, as they started a new variation of the sport.

It was another minute before Sokka gave sound to the unspoken concern.

"You think he may take it out on you." Sokka offered it more as a statement than a question.

"Do you see any other Firebenders nearby?" Azula muttered. "Pity Zuko isn't here when we actually need him."

"You weren't responsible for the genocide."

"Responsible? No. The direct beneficiary of? Yes."

"You haven't gotten anything out of the genocide."

"No? No benefits at all, such as being born into the royal family that derives all its power and wealth from control of the nation that inflicted such an atrocity?"

"And yet you're here with us, not with your father. You acknowledge that it was a wrong."

"If you hadn't blown up my ship, I'd still be serving my father happily. Still believing in my nation happily."

"Not happily. Nothing that comes before the word 'but' or after the word 'if' is worth a pile of ostrich-horseshit, Princess. What matters is what is."

"Sokka..."

"Stop it." He fixed Azula with a cold glare. "Your nation might have done a despicable thing, but I don't want you to start thinking you deserve whatever atonement or rage Aang might inflict on you. Might being the operative term, Azula. Look at him. The kid has an infinite capacity for forgiveness."

She barked out a disbelieving laugh. "Forgiveness for a personal wrong and forgiveness for the decimation of his people are two different things."

"You didn't have a hand in it. And if you were out there, still fighting for your nation, still fighting for your father, maybe we could talk about apportionment of blame. But you're here trying to right a wrong, and that makes you different. The guilt doesn't have to be yours, but the absolution can be."

She shook her head. "You're a moron. You were wiping out Fire Nation soldiers for the wrongs we inflicted on your family. You think Aang wouldn't be justified in turning Caldera City into a glass crater for what we did to his people?"

"Not 'we', Azula. They. You're with us, not with them. And besides... I was going about it the wrong way. Indulging myself in vengeance and spilling enough blood to fill a river did nothing for me. Vengeance is a pit you can keep feeding, but it only grows hungrier."

"Hmph. But who would blame you for what you did?" Azula wondered.

"Saira would have. She never would have wanted me to become what I became."

"She was a better woman than I," said Azula.

"You aren't a glutton for violence yourself, Princess. It wasn't until I began to thaw that you started looking at me different."

Azula's breath hitched, but she suppressed the outpouring of feeling in her heart, fixing Sokka with a expressionless look.

"And you know that how...?"

"I'm a water savage, not an idiot," he said, a lightness in his eyes that lifted some of the weight from her chest. "Besides, I can tell you that my wit and sarcasm are your favorite qualities of mine." She only rolled her eyes at that. It wasn't true. She knew she loved his heart more than anything else.

The voices came screaming back, railing against the weakness of love, but with Sokka by her side, she could suppress them.

"Something Iroh said to me stuck with me on the ship. He said I could be a knight, known for all the right reasons, not as a mindless murderer. Your uncle himself was flawed. He led armies in a war of conquest before he found his mission in life. And you were born a princess to the worst man in the world, but you don't have to let that define you. It's not what you did before that counts. It's what you choose to do now, knowing what you know. Every day is a chance for redemption."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I have to. I have to earn my own redemption, Azula. If we can find yours along the way, even better."

Azula leaned against him, just a little. "I hate this new White Lotus Sokka, I just want to make that clear. You've become a little too wise for your own good." She looked at him, gratefulness in the amber-yellow of her eyes made into molten gold by the mid-afternoon sun.

"Are you acknowledging the wisdom of peasants now?" Sokka asked in mock disbelief.

"You're no peasant anymore, Sokka, Warchief of the South. You're a knight in shining armor," she said, making mockery of his titles. "Hmph. 'Noble warriors.' We have them in the Fire Nation - each great house has hundreds of sworn retainers called Azwaran in our old speech. The Earth Kingdom has them too, under a different name. They were supposed to be defenders of the courtly ways, gentlemen warriors. What they are are thugs for the great families, enforcers, money collectors. Scum who call themselves noblemen." 

"I seem to remember a discussion we had about bloodlines," Sokka quipped cheekily.

"This hardly applies. Anyone with wealth enough to buy armor and a mount can become Azwaran, as long as the lord is willing to take on their service. How anyone can take vows of honor seriously when knighthood is something for sale is beyond me."

"Sometimes I think you should have been born a Water Tribeswoman, Azula. We don't operate under pretenses. We have no warriors with codes. We have Tarrak. In the old Wolftongue, it means 'shadow'," Sokka said. "Our best warriors are ghosts."

"The Water Tribe was a famed raider culture once, so I suppose it fits well. Wouldn't you rather be a shadow than a knight?" Azula asked.

Sokka smiled wryly. "I've fought a war from the shadows long enough, Princess. I don't know if I can fight for a better world while staying part of the shit one we're trying to leave behind."

"Very noble of you indeed, Sokka," she said, teasingly. "Just remember the pecking order. Princesses come first, before upjumped knights."

"Yes they do." He leaned in to kiss the tip of her nose, and then her lips, gently and warmly. It was a little too chaste for Azula's liking, and he sensed that.

"As much as I want to sweep you off your feet, something about this place makes it feel wrong," he said with a chuckle.

She frowned. "Monk-like prudishness suits Aang more than it suits you."

He laughed again. "Alright, you comedian," he said, slipping his hand into hers. "There'll be plenty of time for all of that, we've got a world to explore and a quest to embark on. C'mon, let's have a look around." He led her away from the center of the courtyard, up a set of stairs and to an elevated verandah overlooking the central yard. There was small shrine in the middle, with a statue of an old monk whose tattoos resembled Aang's. The statue monk had a string of beads around his neck, ending with a large central medallion with three swirling lines.

Two sets of footsteps echoed behind them. "Guys..." began Aang, his voice brimming with a mixture of pride and sadness, "I'd like you to meet somebody. This is Monk Gyatso, the greatest Airbender in the world." Aang approached the statue and bowed. "He taught me everything I know."

"Come on, guys. There's someone I'm ready to meet." The Airbender took the lead of the group, marching into the temple. He led them past deserted hallways, which were quiet save for the voice of of the wind, whispering softly through the holes in the stones. They came upon a large wooden door, guarding an inner sanctuary. There was a system of metal tubes on the front door, but no obvious handle or keyhole.

"I don't suppose you have a key," said Sokka inquisitively.

Aang chuckled. "The key is Airbending." Stepping up to the metal contraption, he put two hands near the two tubular holes and blasted gentle streams of air into them. Steam hissed through the tubes, turning three blue circular locks, and lifting a large metal bar in the middle of the door. Of their own volition, the doors swung ominously inwards, leading into a pitch black chamber. Sokka looked at Azula, who returned his expression with a stone face. He pulled out torches from the pack and handed one to each member of the party, as Azula set them alight with her blue flame.

They stepped into the room, entering a large, oval chamber with a spiral that led upwards. There was no one living in the room, but there were hundreds of figures arranged in a similar spiral on the ground. The spiral of statues led upwards, continuing in alcoves that dotted the inside of the spire in a cycle that looked endless, reaching all the way to the heavens. Their torches were not bright enough to see where it led, but it seemed like the statues went on for eternity.

Each of the statues was different, and there was a mix of in their appearance - some were clearly clad in Water Tribe clothes, while others wore outfits similar to what Azula had worn when Sokka first saw her. Others yet still were garbed like Aang, and more wore the eclectic outfits common to the Earth Kingdom.

"That's it? Statues?" Sokka said. The room was impressive, still, but a let-down. Or perhaps not... he'd half expected to find corpses everywhere. He wasn't sure that this was worse.

"It feels like I know them somehow..." Aang muttered. "I'm not sure who they are, but they seem familiar."

"They're lined up in a pattern," remarked Azula. "Fire, Air, Water, and Earth, and then it repeats."

"The Avatar cycle," Katara breathed. "When the Avatar dies, the next one is reincarnated in the next nation."

Aang found himself drawn to the latest statue in the spiral. It was of a tall man, regal in appearance, with a flowing beard and robes that stretched to his feet. Azula found herself drawn to this same statue, too. The two approached it, each oblivious to the closeness of the other.

Without realizing it, they both said, in unison, "Roku."

"Uh... that was a little creepy, guys, I won't lie." Sokka looked at the two warily. Aang and Azula seemed not to notice, sucked into the eyes of the statue. Katara approached Aang quickly, noticing his trance.

"Aang, snap out of it." Katara grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him gently.

"Huh?" Aang blinked, looking around as if he woke up from a deep sleep. Azula was still staring intently at the statue.

"This was you, wasn't it? In your past life?" Katara asked him.

"Yeah. Avatar Roku. I was a firebender," he murmured, looking once again at the statue. Sokka drew closer now, too, putting a hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Hey Princess. You alright?"

Azula, at least, seemed less entranced by it. She glanced at Sokka, and nodded. "Yes... I don't know what came over me. It's just strange to think that the last Avatar was one of us..."

"You mean, Aang was one of you." The thought sent a shiver down Azula's spine, if for no other reason than the irony of what had befallen Aang's current people.

Aang gave the princess a playful tap on the shoulder. "Hey, we may have more in common than we originally thought," he said, with a chuckle. Azula smiled, but her face hid the troubled emotions swirling inside.

A noise interrupted their thoughts. They heard a little chirp come from the doorway they'd entered, and Sokka saw the great shadow cast by the creature. On pure instinct, he yanked his boomerang and threw it at the thing, which only shrieked and leapt up into the air. As Boomerang returned to his hand, he drew closer, only to see...

"LEMUR!" shouted Aang, happy to see the first living thing from his past in the temple.

Sokka looked at it askance. It was a wiry thing, but fairly large, with a long tail and two gigantic pointed ears, with clever green eyes. A little gamey, perhaps. "Looks like a meal to me."

"Ugh, do you ever stop thinking about food?" groaned Katara.

Aang chased towards the creature. "You're gonna be my pet!" But the lemur clearly had a different idea in mind, as the creature chirped again and bounded away from Aang, down the hallway from whence they came.

Sokka grinned and looked back at his sister and the Princess. "You ladies check out the creepy statue room. I'm going to make sure he doesn't get lost." He took off after the excitable Avatar and his erstwhile pet. "Come back, lemur! I'm hungry!" he shouted.

Katara looked at the Princess in disbelief. "How are you even attracted to him?"

Azula looked shocked, as if considering for the first time exactly the person she'd developed feelings for. The two girls looked at each other for a while, before a silly giggle escaped Katara, and Azula could no longer suppress an infectious smile.

* * *

For fun's sake, Aang didn't use any of his Airbending to pick up speed. He was more than speedy enough to catch the lemur with his own feet, and he knew it would be more fun to let Sokka catch up and join the chase. The lemur led him on a merry hunt, bounding up the stairs and down, running around the courtyard and along the railings, before it led him through yet another tunnel and into a large chamber surrounded by drapes. He stopped at the entrance, remembering the layout of the temple - the lemur was likely cornered. The though of having a pet of his own to accompany him on his journey, as a reminder of home, lit a small warmth in his chest.

Whatever warmth he'd felt was extinguished when he pushed back the drapes and walked into the room. The torch lit everything in a flickering blue light, but there was enough natural light coming from a crack in the ceiling that he no longer needed it, so he blew it out.

Surrounding him were nothing but corpses. They lay in haphazard piles, some decayed, some well mummified by the mountain surroundings and the coldness of the heights. They were clad in black and red, wearing obscenely large shoulder pads and helmets with spikes. They looked only a little different, but Aang knew them well enough to know that these were Fire Nation troops. And there were so many of them, so many dead...

But that wasn't all. There were orange robed corpses too - some of old, wizened men, some of those that were barely children. They were all dead, all their faces contorted in states of horror. The large chamber was filled with them, strewn about. A long hallway extended from the chamber, down to where Aang knew the sleeping quarters to be, and even in the dim light of the fading afternoon, he could see that there were more bodies, Fire Nation and Air Nomad, strewn about.

There was nothing here but death.

In the center of the chamber was the largest amalgamation of corpses, almost all Fire Nation, stacked so high that the pile was almost as tall as Aang. But in the center of all of them, above them, lying in a coat of freshly fallen snow, was a familiar figure. Though he was naught but bone and dust now, the robe and medallion that graced his once great figure was unmistakable.

"Gyatso..." Aang whispered, dropping to his knees, as despair overtook him.

Sokka breathlessly caught up to Aang, but the pounding of his own blood in his ears made him deaf to the soft sobbing noises coming from the chamber.

"Hey Aang, find my dinner yet?" he said, jokingly. But he received no response.

As he pushed through the drapes, he ran up to Aang, only to stop in his tracks when he noticed the mountain of death all around him.

"Oh no..." his voice trailed off. It was not his own people, he knew that, but the sight made his heart heavy nonetheless. He became acutely aware of Aang's sobbing now, the soft noises of misery tearing through his own heart. He put his hand on the Airbender's shoulder.

"Come on, Aang. You don't have to be here. Come with me, bud. It'll be alright." But no sooner had he done so, Aang's tattoos began to glow a familiar, frightening shade of white. Sokka stepped back, removing his hand as if it'd been burned, and gasped.

_Shit._

Inside the Avatar chamber, Katara milled about, looking at the different statues, particularly the Water Tribe ones, while Azula stood looking at Roku, still somewhat transfixed. Katara caught up to her, still wondering what it was about this particular firebending Avatar that caught the Princess's attention so - after all, Roku wasn't the only firebender in the chamber; he was simply one among dozens.

Then, startling both the women, Roku's eyes began to glow a frightening blue. He wasn't the only one. Like a set of dominos falling one after another, blue light sprang forth from the eyes of each Avatar before Roku, in succession, traveling in the spiral and up the alcoves along the walls, lighting the tower up as the beams traveled endlessly, past their line of sight, to the top of the spire.

"Aang!" shouted Katara. She spun around, taking off where the boys had run, and Azula bounded after her.

Unknown to all of them, the sages of all the nations saw what they saw, reflected in their own temples, shrines, and holy places. Blue light blazed forth from the consecrated murals and statues, and the steeples of their temples lit ablaze with a blue light, signalling the return of the Avatar.

Inside the chamber of death, Sokka did his best to calm the angry spirit down. He pleaded with Aang, trying to make him come outside, but the airbender only stood up, hunched over, and drew the air around him into a ball, spinning everything into a cyclone of energy that threatened to toss Sokka off his feet and into the sky. He struggled to keep his footing, as debris flew all around them, but it was too much. In a furious explosion of blue light and energy, the chamber blew up, tossing smoke and blue light into the sky with a deafening boom, tossing Sokka far out and into the grass of the central courtyard. He struggled to get up, taking cover from the windstorm behind a pillar, where Katara and Azula caught up to him.

"What happened?!" Katara shouted frantically, straining to make her voice heard above the din.

"He found out," Sokka replied grimly. He shared a worried look with the Princess.

"It must be his Avatar spirit. I'm going to go calm him down," Katara said, a look of determination on her face.

Sokka nodded. "Do it now, or else he'll blow us all off the mountain."

Katara struggled closer and closer to the hunched figure of Aang, blazing with blue light amid a maelstrom of fury. "Aang, you have to listen to me! Aang!"

The Avatar spun around, but his eyes didn't return to normal. They still blazed furious blue-white, with his tattoos matching him in a frightening show of power. His brow furrowed, and for a moment fear shot through Katara before she realized he wasn't looking at her. She turned around to follow his gaze, and her breath caught in her throat when she realized that he was staring dead on at Azula instead.

With the fury of a hundred voices, Aang spoke. "You."

It was a targeting. The spirit of the Avatar sought vengeance only.

"Aang, no!" Katara pleaded with him, to no avail.

Moving so fast that none of them had time to react, Aang closed on the Princess, lifting her by the neck and choking the air out of her. She had no ability to breathe, and no ability to channel her firebending, but even then she could have fought against him with her fists and legs. She didn't.

Sokka tried to pry Aang's arm off, but it was useless. The grip was far too strong, and it was as if Aang didn't even feel it.

"Aang, please, listen to me. This isn't the way. It won't make you feel any better. It won't bring them back. You know she had nothing to do with what happened here. Don't do this, Aang. You're better than this. You're better than me!" Sokka pleaded.

Katara had now made her way to them, too, and she embraced Aang, holding him tight. "Aang, please, listen to us. We know how hard it is to lose the ones we love. We've all lost them - I lost my mom, and so did Azula. Sokka lost Saira. Monk Gyatso and the other Airbenders... they may be gone, but you still have a family, and we won't let anything happen to you," she cried, tearfully. "All of us. Me, Sokka, and Azula too. We're your _family_ _._ "

There was a shift in the air. Aang dropped Azula, letting go of her neck. She collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily. Sokka knelt by her, cradling her head in his lap and stroking her hair protectively. The maelstrom around them dissipated, and Aang's glowing eyes and tattoos slowly began to lose their shine, turning into their familiar greys and blues, respectively. He collapsed into Katara's arms, blinking softly and wearily. When he caught sight of the Princess, his eyes began to brim with horrified tears.

"Azula, spirits... I'm so sorry," he said, haltingly, as another set of sobs overtook him. "Oh spirits, what have I done?"

Though she could barely choke forth the words, she tried anyway. "No... Aang... I'm... sorry." She held out her hand, and Aang clasped it, as if trying to radiate all his regret and apology through their contact. "You... not... your fault," she gasped. Sokka held her tenderly, massaging her hair and her neck, which was now bruising a deep purple.

He was afraid to meet Sokka's eyes, but when he did, he didn't find the cold rage he was expecting, the one he'd seen overtake his friend when they were in battle. Instead, there was only sorrow and understanding. He nodded at him, as if to say _I forgive you_.

When Azula was able to breathe better, she sat upright, supported by Sokka, but she didn't let go of Aang's hand. The Airbender helped her to her feet, and wrapped her in an apologetic embrace. He broke down again, the full weight of the sorrow in his heart overtaking him.

"I really am the last Airbender," he wept, in between heaves of pain and tears. Azula, never one for this kind of touch, didn't complain. She needed the comfort as much as the rest of them.

Katara joined the embrace, and Sokka did too. Their newfound family held each other, trying as best they could to bear the ghosts of Aang's past together so that he would not suffer alone.


	18. An Ideal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhao's ambitions soar. Sokka and Azula deal with guilt. Aang apologizes. The Gaang arrives at Kyoshi Island.

**Chapter XVIII: An Ideal**

"What is the color of fire?" rasped the voice.

"Sanguine, my brother," came the answer.

"Hail the sacred flame."

"Hail the children of Agni."

The metal doors creaked open, the guardians of the gate being evidently satisfied in the answer they had received to their question. A hooded man stepped into the dim light of a stone room, the flames on the torches ensconced upon the wall flickering against the billowy black shroud of his coverings. Only when he raised his head, letting the light shine on his face, could one see that he bore a mask, painted black, featuring a grotesque grimace and two slits for a nose. Ochre eyes lazily scanned the surroundings through two openings in the mask. They raked past the aged gatekeeper, whose long, white beard flowed from behind his significantly less ornate mask, and stopped when they found something to latch onto – the figure of a tall person, though undeniably a woman, as the languid curves seemed to hint to the imagination. The other was also similarly cloaked and hooded, bearing a red mask, no less grotesque than that of her compatriot's.

"Lady Jing," he grunted.

"Commander Zhao. Always a pleasure," she returned. Zhao did his best to hide a lustful smile behind his mask – the woman's honeyed voice, smooth as silk and soft like butter, never failed to arouse his inner flames. It was a short, albeit strong, struggle to subdue them. Lady Jing was no maiden or damsel – she knew her allure and wielded it like a powerful weapon in the game of the Fire Nation's politics. Her climb along the ladder had left many used and ruined men in its wake. Zhao did not plan on being one of them.

"It's actually Commodore, now."

"I see they've entrusted you with more than one ship," she said. It was phrased as a compliment, but like everything else with Jing, it was double-sided. Zhao didn't miss the other side, easily a rebuke or an insult rather than an acknowledgment of honor.

"Three in fact. I've been stationed near Pohuai, supporting Shinu's land occupation, though I've been ordered closer to home as of late."

"Mhm. So my husband tells me. Walk with me, Commodore. Almost everyone is present, now."

"Of course, my lady." He suppressed yet another smile as he took Jing's arm, not missing how she allowed his hand to graze her waist a little more than was appropriate among the polite interactions of the nobility. Their boots clacked along the stone of the room as Zhao stepped forward to open a large oaken door for Jing, leading into a long hallway similarly awash in the dim orange generated by torches.

As they walked down the hallways, Zhao was the first to break the silence.

"Do you know why we've been called?"

"I don't. Though the message stressed great urgency."

"The whole Council? It has been a while. The last time I even saw Lord Oda was a council meeting."

"Your first, if I recall rightly, Commodore."

Zhao laughed. "You recall rightly, my lady. The position was awarded when I was elevated to Commander after I routed-"

"The Northern Water Tribe's navy as they attempted to launch a surprise raid on the Boiling Rock, I remember. My husband was there."

"Yes, and a finer compatriot I could not have asked for, Lady Jing. Do pass my compliments onto the Admiral when you next see him. I should very much like to spend time with my old friend from the Naval Academy."

"You are most welcome at our home next time you find yourself in Yu Dao, Commodore. I would be very pleased to… host you within my walls."

The innuendo was not lost on Zhao, but he knew the invitation was tinged with dangerous poison, like the rest of the Lady's charms. Luckily, it didn't have time to settle in his mind; they arrived at the end of the dim hallway, and Zhao graciously opened the door for the lady, stepping into the chamber after her.

The room he entered was circular, made of darkened stone, with ornate carvings and murals on the smooth wall. The art showed the history of the Fire Nation as it should have been - dominant, of singular purpose, and elevated above all the rest of the inferiors who dared walk and breathe on this planet as if they were fit to share it with the glory of the Children of Agni. Zhao always loved this room - it felt powerful and foreboding, and it suited the cause to which its occupants had dedicated themselves to. Like the throne room of the Palace in Caldera City, the walls were lit with flames, powered by the master of this room.

He took his seat at a circular table in the middle of the room. All the chairs were equal, save for one directly across from Zhao. It was far more ornate, larger, with two dragons made of bronze coiling around the headrest. It lay empty, though every other seat was now filled. He greeted the man next to him - it had been several months since he'd spoken to General Hojo. They made small talk until a pair of doors on the opposite side of the room, across from where Zhao and Lady Jing had made their entrance, creaked open. All the seated people stood up at rapt attention.

Three figures walked through - two were bodyguards, armed to the teeth, with black and red helms that were plumed with wings and adorned with dragon's heads on their crests. Their armor bore the insignia - a small red circle within a large red ring, which was adorned with 11 spikes of equal length. Only the twelfth spike, the head, was longer than the others. Zhao fingered the armband he wore under his cloak, bearing the same insignia - the Red Sun.

It was the man at the head of the two bodyguards that caught the most attention. He was tall and broad-shouldered, and his walk was that of a powerful warrior - although Zhao never failed to notice the _slightest_ hint of a limp on his left foot as if he was compensating for an injury past. The man wore ornate black and red robes, which were inlaid with gold filigree on the fringes and hem. His mask was surprisingly simple - it was a smooth white one with two large holes for his eyes and nose, with red markings above each eye slit. It stopped just short of his lower lip, not extending all the way down to where his jawline should have been. But whether it was a trick of the light or not, nothing about his face could be made out behind his cloak and hood, except one feature.

Shockingly golden eyes.

Zhao suppressed a shudder when he saw them. Every time he looked into them, he felt an uninhibited pang of fear. Though they were bright, they were simultaneously lifeless, as if they had been affixed to his countenance by a painter or a dollmaker. There was something unreal about them. They didn't feel human.

Worst of all was the unspeakable void that seemed to accompany the man as he entered the room. It was as if he sucked all the energy and spirit out of it, all the joy and happiness - not that there was much to be found in the Council Chamber usually, anyway - but also all the negative emotion. It was not as if he left only rage or fury in his wake - it was utter emptiness, a gaping maw which reduced all to a lifeless vacuum.

Jing had once described him as hunger made incarnate, a mindless thing that seemed to devour all life in his presence. Zhao wondered if that meant his own life was in danger. At the end of his calculation, he surmised that he would be a fool not to assume so, even if he was a loyal servant.

The man took his seat at the head of the table, and even now that he was in the full light of the flickering flames along the wall, his face remained obscured as if whatever void followed him around guarded his identity against onlookers. Only the eyes remained. For a moment, Zhao allowed himself to absurdly believe that there were only a pair of disembodied eyes behind the mask. He shook himself - there was no such thing as spirits; not really, anyway... but if there was someone that would get him to believe in them, it was this man.

"The Sacred Flame lives," croaked a raspy, grating noise from behind the mask.

"The Sacred Flame consumes," answered all eleven other attendees in lockstep. The masked man nodded, and the eleven bowed, uttering "Grandmaster," before sitting to join their leader, removing their masks and revealing their identities to each other. Only the man at the head of the table kept his mask.

"You are, all of you, wondering why it is I have called the entirety of the council." He phrased it as a statement, but in truth, it was an unanswered question. No one dared make a noise - they would wait on his answer, none of them brave or suicidal enough to make a demand or a request of their leader.

"As you all know, almost two months ago, the Princess Azula went missing near the South Pole, as did the Royal Barge which was transporting her. All sailors on board were lost, as were her Royal Guardsmen."

There was only a little movement around the room. Zhao furtively glanced to his left, where Lord Zaffar, the spymaster to the Fire Lord, fidgeted in his seat. Zhao almost laughed; Zaffar was notoriously unflappable and stone-cold in every interaction, at every party, and even at court when facing the Fire Lord, yet the Grandmaster never failed to make him uncomfortable.

"What you may not know is that Princess Azula is not dead. She has, in fact, turned traitor to the Fire Nation. We have trusted men among the mercenary company of the disgraced exile Zuko who were present when the little Princeling laid siege to one of the villages of the Southern Water Tribe. He was, surprisingly, successful. He even managed to capture the Nightwolf, the pathetic boogeyman that traipses around the South Pole harassing transports and supply ships aiding the Earth Kingdom war effort. Of course, in typical fashion for the prince, he allowed his captives to escape from his ship. It would seem that the Princess and a surviving Southern Waterbender were involved."

"What you also may not know is that, three days ago, the Fire Temple on Crescent Island was lit ablaze in blue light. It would seem that, despite the efforts of our First Grandmaster, Zarrok Jin, the Avatar has lived, and has been found. He was the reason for the Prince's siege, and was momentarily his captive before being freed alongside the Nightwolf."

Now there was nervousness in the room, though momentary. Zhao only felt the current before the same void emanating from the masked man sucked it all away.

"I believe that Princess Azula is now accompanying the Avatar in the hopes of inciting a movement that will result in the overthrow of her father. I am ascertaining if our ancient enemy is involved, although I have little doubt in my mind that they are. Perhaps the Order seeks to supplant Ozai with a ruler of their own choosing, but it is of little matter in the long run." Now the voice was a contemptuous sneer.

"Lord Zaffar?"

Zaffar nervously cleared his throat. "Yes, Grandmaster. The Fire Lord is as of yet unaware of the Princess's betrayal; he believes her to either be dead or kept hostage by the Southern Water Tribe. However, some scouts have reported that the entirety of the Southern Water Tribe has been tipped off to his dispatch of the Sixth Fleet towards their home, and has begun preparations for an exodus to the North Pole. The Sixth Fleet will find nothing once they arrive, and when they do, the Fire Lord will dispatch the Fifth, Seventh, and Eight towards the North Pole in an attempt to crush the Water Tribe in one fell swoop."

There was a slight murmuring around the table - Lady Jing whispered something to Lady Quan, seated next to her.

"The Grandmaster has instructed me to ensure that the leader of the combined armada, whenever it is formed, will be one of our attendees. While the job would typically fall to Admiral Zheng," he said, nodding towards a man two seats to Zhao's left, "Admiral Zheng has been ordered to head an invasion of Chameleon Bay while the Southern Tribe's navy is split in two to help with their exodus preparations. Instead, I will ensure that the job falls to Commodore Zhao."

Now every face, including that of the Grandmaster, turned to Zhao. He felt a horrible urge to hide, but resisted it at all costs, managing to muster a slight smirk instead.

"A well-deserved honor, future Admiral Zhao," rasped the Grandmaster. Zhao inclined his head respectfully.

"I will not fail you, Grandmaster. I thank you for the opportunity."

"Very good. We have two matters to discuss, now. The first is the reason for your appointment, Zhao."

"Grandmaster?"

"I have long been concerned about the Water Tribe's ability to interfere with our plans for the glorious future of the Fire Nation. Your job will be to subjugate the Water Tribe for Ozai. While we cannot wholly eliminate them as of yet, we can still destroy the resistance of the Water Tribe before their eventual consignment to history. You see, I have learned of an oasis in the North Pole, a place where two spirits reside, in the form of Koi fish - Tui and La, the spirits of the Moon and the Ocean. You must kill the Moon Spirit, Zhao, for when you do, waterbending will cease to exist."

Now there was an audible rumble through the room. Lady Jing leaned forwards, elbows on the table.

"Forgive me, Grandmaster... but waterbending, cease to exist?"

"Forgiven, Lady Jing." The Grandmaster fixed his dead stare on her, and she recoiled quickly, to Zhao's amusement. "The Moon controls the waves, and its spirit is the conduit through which Waterbenders harness their control over the water by virtue of the Moon. To kill the Moon Spirit is to sever that conduit, and to sever the Waterbenders from the source of their power. There is a reason we will have to wait patiently to eliminate the entirety of that inferior race, but we can easily eliminate the source of their limited power and abilities now."

Zhao bowed deeply. "Grandmaster, this is truly a momentous opportunity."

"Indeed, Zhao. Fulfill this for me and you will have aided the Fire Nation's rise to complete glory. You will be remembered in history as Zhao, the man who conquered the Moon."

Zhao couldn't suppress the vainglorious grin now spreading across his face.

"The second matter I wish to discuss is more pressing. Zaffar has informed me that Fire Lord Ozai is planning to recall the exiled Prince, in case he has no true living heir. I have been told that Ozai is less than pleased at this turn of events, but even a fool such as he recognizes the precarious situation in which his dynastic line has been placed. Undoubtedly, he will force the Prince to breed as soon as possible, generating additional heirs to re-secure the throne."

Zhao smiled. He knew where this was headed.

"If Ozai and Zuko are in the same place at one time, our job becomes much easier. The Fire Lord's popularity is beginning to wane among the commoners, as the war in the Earth Kingdom comes to a grinding halt and the Water Tribes fail to capitulate on time. When news of the Princess's defection becomes public knowledge, he will lose considerable support, and Prince Zuko has none of the Princess's natural charms or competence. Ozai will be hard-pressed to achieve some success. Zhao, once you have slain the Moon Spirit, you will order a retreat from the North Pole."

Zhao's smirk was wiped off his face. "Grandmaster?"

Suddenly, he felt his throat constrict as if all the oxygen in it had been removed. He could not breathe. The vacuum that surrounded the Grandmaster had somehow forced itself into his throat and lungs.

"You will order a retreat, Zhao, and you will send hawks to the capital affirming that you have been routed by the Water Tribe. That is why, despite the destruction of their bending abilities, they must be allowed to live. When the news becomes public, Ozai will be forced to address the commoners in Caldera City, as our agents foment unrest against his rule. That will be our moment."

Zhao barely heard the Grandmaster. He could hardly think, for the lack of oxygen to his mind. His vision became blurry as he clawed furiously at his throat as if trying to bore holes into it for air.

"We will cut the head off the snake that pretends to be a dragon, and we will inherit the Fire Nation. Ozai and Zuko and the dynasty will fall, and I shall rise on top of the throne."

"Grandmaster, regicide is a truly brilliant plan," purred Lady Jing. Though the other assembled lords and ladies seemed horrified at Zhao choking away his life at the table, she had eyes only for their leader. "What shall you style yourself?"

"I am the true heir of Sozin, and as such, I shall style myself as Sozin reborn, second of my name," he said flatly. Jing made a noise of pleased contentment in response.

Suddenly, the void dissipated, and air came rushing back into Zhao's throat and lungs. He took in a deep breath of air, so loud it was almost a scream. The Grandmaster's golden eyes were fixated on him now, and even though his mind was protesting from the lack of oxygen, unable to function fully, he swore he saw pure contemptuousness in them.

"Be careful not to choke on your aspirations, _admiral._ "

The Grandmaster stood up and raised his hands, palms upwards, to shoulder height.

Like all the other lords and ladies, Zhao too rose from his seat, and prostrated in front of him onto his knees, bowing his head to the ground, though his heart was filled to the brim with impotent hatred.

"All hail, Sozin the Second. All hail the Sacred Flame," echoed eleven voices through the chamber.

* * *

He was starting to think this was a bad idea. It had been sexier in his head.

"Look, just… be careful, alright? I've imagined my death many times, and full disclosure – this way out wasn't one of them."

He was greeted with furrowed brows and a stern golden gaze. "Do I look like the type of person who can't handle a knife, Sokka? If I cut you, it'll be on purpose. Now shut up and stop moving."

She reached over into the stream, cupping a handful of water. She heated it slowly and then traced it along his neck and jawline. She followed with the razor. It was all Sokka could do to not gulp with fear as the slightly warm metal tickled his skin, scraping off the brush that had grown along his face in his time of captivity.

"You could have done this yourself, you know," she said testily.

"Look around, Princess. You see any mirrors?" he whined.

"There's a spirits-damned stream right next to us."

"Water ripples. I could make it all uneven."

"I'm this close to cutting you."

"You wouldn't."

Golden eyes met blue. Her expression was pure steel. The words were left unsaid, but the intention was clear. _Try me._

"You got this idea from Katara and Aang, didn't you?"

"No." Naturally, Sokka was lying through his teeth, as he'd seen his sister shave Aang's head by the stream only hours ago. Though that had been almost motherly, the way Aang's head was in her lap. Even with a deadly Princess, he much preferred this, risque as it was.

While Azula carefully traced under his chin with the razor, he peered downwards from a tilted vantage and admired the raven-haired beauty that sat in his lap. By instinct, his hands were placed on the sides of her upper thighs, and with the extreme closeness between them, he couldn't help but move them upwards, caressing the soft curve of her hips.

He was rewarded with a nick on the left side of his chin, making him wince.

"Oops," said the Princess in a sing-song voice. She mercifully bathed the cut in water, using a spare rag to wipe it clean.

"You said you could handle a knife."

"Do you want another?"

He gulped. "No, ma'am."

"Good boy," she said, giving him a predatory smile.

_Okay, maybe this is a little sexy. Even if she is a vicious tigress. Actually, is it maybe because she is?_

The tigress interrupted that disturbing train of thought by preying on her toy a little more. Wiping his neck with her hand, she leaned in and gave him a languid kiss, slipping in her tongue just a hint, which elicited a groan from Sokka. Even shut, his eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head. This time he definitely couldn't stop his hands caressing her hips and waist, and this time, she allowed it. He felt his manhood stiffen, and when he opened his eyelids to look, Azula had a wolfish grin teasing the corners of her lips. Clearly, she'd felt his reaction.

Rather than pretend like she'd had minimal effect on him, Sokka decided to give credit where credit was due, perhaps only because she'd turned his mind into jelly and set his insides ablaze.

"You're absolute torture, you vixen," he said, voice breathy.

"I know," she said brightly. "Now you can sit here like this all bothered while I do the sides of your head."

Sokka groaned again, this time not from pleasure. "Zuko hurt me less than you."

Her eyes narrowed again. "Did he hurt you badly?"

Sokka couldn't shake his head, not while her razor was at his temples, but his eyes communicated no to her. "It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Maybe I egged him on a little."

Her other hand, which was holding his head steady at an angle from his chin, loosened, and her index finger grazed his lips.

"I saw your scars, moron. The new ones. He whipped you, didn't he? Why in Agni's name did you feel the need to do that?"

"He was full of shit. About you."

She gave him a disapproving look. "Don't tell me you lost your head because my estranged brother, whose childhood I made a living hell, had negative things to say about me. What did you say?"

"I told him your mom misidentified the monster in your family."

Now she stopped shaving, putting aside the razor and pulling away from him just slightly enough to get a full view of his eyes. She cupped his cheeks with her hands.

"Why did you say that?"

Sokka shrugged. "It's the truth."

"Not how I felt back at the temple."

"None of those corpses were your handiwork."

"No, but-"

He moved his hands from her waist to her hands, caressing them as they caressed his own cheeks. "We've been over this, 'Zula. Aang feels horrible about what happened. I can see he wants to apologize to you a million times over every time he looks at you. You are not responsible for what happened there. The Fire Nation is."

"I am royalty. I am the Fire Nation."

"Even so, your responsibility to the Air Nomads isn't self-pitying guilt," he said softly. She sighed. His words were harsh, but his tone wasn't. "It's to acknowledge that a wrong was committed and to right the wrong. That's how you apologize, not by beating yourself up about it."

She looked at him carefully for a minute and then broke off her hands to pick up the razor and resume her task.

"I already said it before, but I hate this saintly Knight of the White Lotus act," she muttered.

He laughed. "Why's that?"

She moved his head to the other side to take care of the last third of her task. "Because occasionally you say profound things for which I have no rebuttal."

"Well, I'm sure I'll fuck up at some point and you'll be there to dole out sage words of advice when it happens." In response, she smiled at him; it was one of those rare true smiles, not a smirk or a sneer. He reflected on how much he loved it when she did that.

It was a rather bright night – the little corner of the world where they'd made camp was graced by the light of the full moon and the bright stars, and Sokka couldn't help but stare at the sky.

"Your head's in the sky again, isn't it?" murmured the Princess. "Why so moonstruck?"

He shrugged. "I think it's a Water Tribe thing. After all, the moon does command the waves."

"But you're not a bender." She finished the last of the fuzz on the side of his head, placing the razor into a towel next to them. She undid his wolf's tail. The long hair on top of his head splayed out on either side to chin length, framing his face. She cocked her head and inspected her handiwork.

 _Even with every hair out of place, he looks beautiful_. She found herself amused to think that once upon a time, her inner voices would have berated her for thinking like that. Not too long ago, when she thought she lost him, her voices had threatened to tear her apart, breaking past all her defenses. With him nearby, she felt safe, strong, able to withstand them.

"Even so… I think the moon holds a special allure for my people."

"Well, stop it." She gently tugged on his chin. "I'm the only one who's allowed to hold a special allure for you."

He smirked, now looking at her only, all thoughts of the moon long vanished into thin air. "Marking your territory? We're exclusive now?"

"I never liked to share my toys," she growled, burying her face in the nape of his neck, taking in his scent of fresh pine, lighting her inner fire to keep them warm there by the brookside. There was no need to go back to camp. She was happy where she was, and so was he.

When she woke the next morning at the crack of dawn, in his arms, by the bubbling brook they'd deigned not to leave behind, she let herself whisper to him in a moment of instinctive possessiveness.

"You're mine, Sokka."

"You're mine too, 'Zula," he said with a sleepy grin. She didn't mind that he heard, or that he was awake.

"Good to know. Now go bathe in the stream."

"Mmkay. You're coming with."

"Not a chance, peasant, but nice try."

He laughed, and she buried a smile into the crook of his neck.

* * *

"So, where do we go from here?" Katara asked, staring at the map laid out in the center of the clearing in the forest, where the four of them had set up camp.

"Well, we need to resupply food at least. We have a new friend to think about feeding after all," Sokka said with a chuckle. As if in response, the lemur – which they'd affectionately nicknamed Momo – hopped onto his shoulder with an inquisitive chirp. Sokka fed him a peach, and Momo hopped over to Katara's shoulder as if expecting a similar morning treat. Sighing, Katara pulled a peach out of a pouch and gave it to him as well.

"Where's the nearest village?"

"Well, we are near the end of the Patola range, now. Not many villages nearby, but…"

"What about that island?"

"Kyoshi Island?" Azula peered over at the map, recognizing the mass by shape before she even read the label.

"Yeah, you've heard of it?"

"Mm. The island Avatar Kyoshi famously split off from the peninsula. From what I remember, they've managed to stay out of the war, although last war council I was present at, General Shinu mentioned that the Kyoshi Warriors had been sighted away from the Island and around Omashu."

Sokka raised an eyebrow. "The Kyoshi Warriors?"

Azula nodded. "An all-female unit of warriors, among the finest soldiers that the Earth Kingdom has – which is saying something since none of them are supposed to be benders. Though, they generally stick to themselves and fight in the memory of the Avatar. It was strange that they'd chosen to get into the war so late, and to actually leave the Island to go fight near Omashu…"

"Did you say Omashu?" Aang piped up. "I had a friend named Bumi in Omashu. Great guy." He stared wistfully at one of the clouds.

Azula looked at him strangely, cogs whirring in her head. "How old was your friend, as you last remember him?"

Aang saw the strange look in her eyes, feeling confused. "Uh… not sure. He was a little younger than me, so maybe sixteen?"

Azula's eyes widened. "Well… I suppose it could be a coincidence, but I don't think it is. The King of Omashu is named Bumi, and he happens to be…"

Sokka dropped the berry that was about to enter his mouth. "No way," he muttered, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"One hundred and sixteen years old."

Aang laughed nervously. "You're joking, right? Ha…ha?" He looked at Katara and Sokka for help. "This is an Azula joke, right?"

Sokka shook his head, equally shocked. Katara, too, appeared dumbfounded.

"Not this time, bud," Sokka mumbled. "Princess, are you sure?"

Azula nodded. "I can't say for certain that Aang's friend and King Bumi are one and the same, but the age certainly adds up. Also, from what I understand, Bumi isn't exactly a common name in the Earth Kingdom."

"Maybe we've found an Earthbender teacher for Aang," Sokka said, stroking his chin.

Aang smiled. "If it really is Bumi… why not?"

"That might be a good idea," Katara said. "Do you know if he's any good as a bender?"

Azula snorted. "Any good? He's 116 years old and supposedly mad, perhaps, but many consider him to be the most powerful bender in the Earth Kingdom. If he really is Aang's friend, I could think of no one better to serve his teacher."

"Then it really could work!" Katara said brightly. "So, let's stop at this island to resupply, and then from there we go to Omashu."

"Just one thing, guys…" Aang muttered. "While we may be able to enlist Bumi's help, I still think we should make the North Pole our priority. I think I should learn water before I learn about earth or fire."

"Why's that?" Katara asked.

"Well… it's supposed to be the traditional circle of elemental learning for Avatars, but… there's also a reason behind it."

"Balance," murmured Sokka.

All three of his companions looked at him with surprise, particularly Aang. Sokka reddened a little at the sudden attention, stammering out his explanation.

"Well, I mean… mastery of the air is about letting loose the flow. Waterbending is about understanding the rhythm of the flow. When you learn the rhythm, you learn how to control, which is necessary for Earthbending – and for an Airbender, control is the opposite of their element, which is nothing but freedom. When Aang finally masters control, he'll be able to tackle Firebending, which is all about control of the breath… which is control of air, so it's really all just one big cycle, you see…" he trailed off, as it seemed like his companions stared at him as if he'd grown multiple heads during the course of his explanation.

"Sokka… where in the world…?" Katara stumbled over her words, still trying to understand what her brother had said.

Sokka shrugged, but he grew redder all the same. "Look, guys, it's just White Lotus stuff that Iroh told me. Well, not in so many words, but it's just adding two and two together to get four from there…" He'd passed on the same information after their eventful visit to the Southern Air Temple that he'd told Azula about, regarding the mission of the White Lotus and his recruitment to it, but he figured it was still largely gibberish to Aang and Katara.

"Actually, Sokka's right." To his relief, Azula didn't look as incredulously at him as his sister and Aang did… in fact, she had the hint of a proud smile tugging at her lips. "Each element has a key to its mastery, an attribute inherent to the element itself. Each attribute also touches upon the next element in the cycle, which is also why supposedly the Avatar cycle progresses the way it does."

Aang seemed to move past his own disbelief now, too. "Yeah, actually, that's exactly what Gyatso had told me. It's why I know a little bit of Waterbending, but nothing of any of the other two elements."

"Hmm…" Katara seemed to ponder it before accepting the logic. "Well, I suppose we should prioritize the North Pole, then, because that's the only place you'll be able to find Waterbending masters. There's only so much I can teach you, Aang."

The Avatar smiled sweetly at her. "You've already taught me so much."

"Bleh," Sokka groaned loudly.

Katara fixed him with a cross glare. "Don't even get me started, Mister 'Shave Me, Princess'."

Azula's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "What- How-" she spluttered.

"You weren't exactly trying to hide it, and Aang had to go refill his waterskin by the creek!" she said, defensively.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?!" the Princess raged, in the Avatar's direction. Aang visibly gulped and took two steps back, hands raised in a placating way.

"Nothing, I swear! Just one quick look and the only thing you were doing was shaving his neck!" Though that was a lie, he'd stuck around for the kiss and had reported back to Katara, blushing as he did so.

Unfortunately, without thinking, his mouth spilled, "but was there something I shouldn't have seen?"

 _Crap_ , Aang thought, as soon as he said it.

The Princess looked like she wanted to burn Aang to a crisp, but Sokka laughed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Easy, dragon. Nothing to burn down the forest for."

She glared at Sokka, too, but seemed less burn-happy than before. "Let's just get going to Kyoshi Island, you dimwits."

A screech drew all their attention away from the clearing where they'd camped in. All of them tensed for battle – Sokka with Boomerang, Aang with his staff, Azula with her fires and Katara with her water-skin, but to their collective relief, it was only a messenger hawk.

"Hawky!" shouted Sokka with gleeful surprise.

As if answering, the messenger hawk screeched once more, circling around to land on Sokka's shoulder. He playfully stroked the hawk's head before pulling the message that was inside the tube affixed to its torso. He read it silently.

 _Katara_ ,

_Evacuating South Pole. All of it – not just our village, but thirteen - all except Yakuit. I've been formally made High Chief of the South, though I already was commanding the combined navy. The Yakuit won't come, think they're too deep in the pole for the ashmakers to get them. Spirits know I hope they're right. Entire armada of Fire Nation heading here, for the Princess most likely. Sending whole tribe to North Pole – about 4000 people in all, under Bato's command. Rest of the navy is with me. Send reply back with Hawky. We gave him a lot of the bison's shed fur to smell to find you._

_Hope you found Sokka, Katara. If you're both reading this,_

_I love you, children. Gran-Gran says she loves you too, stubborn old woman. Please be safe. Go to the North Pole. Heading back to Chameleon Bay._

_Dad._

Sokka felt a swell of pride in hearing that his father had been appointed High Chief, but there was a lump in his throat.

Exodus. His entire people were forced to leave, to head back North – a place where their ancestors had originally left, for one reason or another. The tribes might be united once again, but the Southerners had always disparaged the Northerners as uppity and the Northerners had always looked down on the South as a wild, uncivilized place that had no culture. His people would not go as equals, and they would not be treated as such.

And yet, it might be necessary for survival. There was no way that they'd be able to survive a sustained Fire Nation campaign – in fact, the only thing that had likely saved them all along was how inhospitable and resource-light their homeland was. It wasn't worth occupying. This fleet came not to occupy, but to destroy. It would be best if there was nothing left behind to destroy save packed snow and rotting walls.

Katara nudged him, and he handed off the letter to her, lump still in his throat. He walked away from the group, trying to clear his throat, leaning against a large oak tree at the edge of the clearing.

Soft footsteps sidled up to him, and a soft hand was on his shoulder.

"You alright?" the Princess asked.

Sokka nodded. "Dad was made High Chief. The whole tribe is being evacuated, sent to the North Pole."

Azula frowned. "All 150-"

Sokka shook his head. "No, the entire tribe. Not just our village, but thirteen of the fourteen others, and some of the others in the interior are much larger – they've had fewer raids and less death. 4000 women, youth, and elderly in all."

Azula bit her lip. "An exodus, then." Sokka nodded in response.

"I'm sorry, Sokka. If I had never-"

"Quit it," he snapped, fixing her with a furious glare. "Don't you dare, Azula. This is my fault and my fault alone. I was going to bite off more than I could chew one day. It just happened to be you. I'm not going to sit here and let you take the blame for this one too. It's my turn to shoulder some spirts-damned responsibility."

The intensity of his words took her aback, and she simply gave him a mute nod. At this, his shoulders relaxed – too much. A choked sob forced its way out from his throat. "It's my fault, Azula. I've damned my people to leave their homes, travel across the world, back to a land that will accept them as second class citizens at best. What have I done?" He slumped onto a log, holding his head in his hands. This was all wrong. He'd tried to carry the weight of his loss by doling out vengeance to the Fire Nation, and now his actions had brought the prospect of the same misery he felt when losing Saira, multiplied hundredfold on his own people.

Azula seemed to read his mind. She knelt – _Princesses never kneel,_ nagged a voice in her head, though she wasn't sure which of the multitude it was this time; perhaps Lo or Li? – and clasped his hands in hers.

"Your responsibility to your people isn't self-pity," she said sternly, echoing his words from last night. "It's like you said, Sokka. You can waste yourself in guilt for something you did, or you can acknowledge that a mistake was made and you can try to make it right."

He cleared his throat, taking a second to compose himself. "Are you throwing back my words of wisdom at me?"

"You said you'd fuck up at some point and I'd be there to give you the advice you needed, right?" she said. He looked up at her, a sad smile stretching across his features. Though her countenance was stern, he found nothing but warmth and comfort in it. "Now pick yourself up and be the person I know you are, Sokka," she continued. "You'll have your chance to make it right. And to be honest with you, this is war. My father was bound to do something like this one day. Don't kill yourself over it. I know I'm tired of killing myself over his actions."

He nodded, holding her gaze. Suddenly, his hands were at her cheeks, and he leaned in, engulfing her lips with his in a passionate kiss, trying to convey every ounce of gratefulness and affection in his heart.

It was then that he stopped trying to deny to himself that he was deeply in love with Princess Azula of the Fire Nation.

* * *

It took Aang some time to work up the courage to approach the Princess. He could feel the air around her tense up as she stiffened upon his arrival.

 _Spirits, I hate that I've made her react like_ this, he thought.

"Uh... Azula?"

"Yes, Avatar?" Her voice was even - too even. Aang recognized it as someone who was trying forcefully to maintain control. He clenched his jaw.

"Can we talk? Just for a few moments?"

She spun around, her porcelain features passive. Aang's eyes bored into hers, and he could sense something off-kilter. It wasn't fear or apprehension, but a calculation. She regarded him as a threat and was resorting to her instinctive reaction with threats - analyze, observe, strike.

"Of course."

He sighed. This wasn't going to work if she kept up every wall and shield she had at her disposal around him. Then again, he blamed only himself. He'd nearly killed her in a fit of rage, or so he was told. He'd blacked out like he usually did when the Avatar spirit took control, and Sokka had filled him in on it. For his part, the Water Tribesman seemed to have moved on from it, treating Aang no differently than he had before, but he noticed a little change in his mannerisms where both Azula and Aang were present. He'd stand a little in front of her, his shoulder eclipsing hers as if to throw himself in front of her in case of incoming danger. Protective instincts aside, though, he was grateful to not have lost the trust of his friend.

The Princess was a different story. He wasn't sure there was much trust there, to begin with - she'd always been sort of a beneficiary of his relationship with Sokka and Katara - but now he wanted to build a bridge between them. Although they'd hugged it out in the temple, the moment was fraught with danger and emotion. After the passage of some time, he wanted to lay it all to rest.

"Azula, I'm... I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be." She knew what he was talking about. "The things you saw back there... no one blames you."

"I know you don't blame me, but that's not what I'm apologizing for. I'm trying to say sorry because I was wrong not to trust you. And now I've given you enough reasons not to trust me."

She looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Evidently, this was not the tack of apology she was expecting.

Aang sighed again before continuing. "From the moment I knew who you were, any trust I had for you was just contingent on my trust and friendship with Sokka. But now... we've fought together. Twice. And I have a feeling we're going to be in more fights together. I need you to know that I really do trust you."

Azula snorted, and though it wasn't the reaction Aang had hoped for, it was still a reaction. He preferred it over stony-faced passivity.

"It's not about trust, Aang." He didn't fail to notice her use of his name... hopefully it was a good sign. "It's about guilt. It always has been. Every time I look at you I see what we saw back in the temple - the crimes of my people and my nation. And to be frank with you, I would lie if I said I had always felt as if something was wrong, or if I'd always been skeptical about the actions of my nation. I read it all, Aang. It's all there in my history books, even if the motivations were obscured and the carnage was toned down for the purposes of propaganda. I knew we'd attacked your people. And until I met you and I saw it with my own eyes, I didn't think twice about it."

"And now?"

"And now..." she muttered. "Now, when I see you, all I feel is guilt."

"What if I said I forgive you? Even though I don't think there's anything to forgive, Princess. It wasn't you who killed my people."

"No. But I am the representative of the nation that did those actions. I can't pass this off to someone else."

Aang stepped closer to her, gingerly laying a hand on her shoulder. To his satisfaction, she didn't recoil or cast him off. "If you really are desperate to shoulder the burden of atoning for this all by yourself, start that by being my friend, Azula. I already think of you as one, so please... think of me as the same. I used to have friends in the Fire Nation, did you know? One of my best friends was Fire Nation." He looked away, thinking of Kuzon. "If I'm going to start again, I'd like you to be the first. And I want you to not look at me like you're calculating the hundred different ways I could attack you, although I know I'm going to have to earn that."

A hint of a smile teased the corners of her mouth. "I think that would be satisfactory. Don't take the analysis personally, though. I do that with everyone. Warrior's habit."

"Even Sokka?"

"Even Sokka. Though the idiot never sees it."

Aang smiled. He knew that not all had been fixed, but it was a start.

* * *

Katara sighed as she finished penning the letter on Appa's back, high above the clouds.

_Dad,_

_Good news first. We found Sokka and our friend. Don't worry about me. Or the visitor girl. She's one of us, and I trust her –_ Sokka had beamed when she'd written that part, excitedly telling Azula about it – _and so do Sokka and our friend._

 _Actually, Dad, I think Sokka loves her. And what's more, I think she loves him too. Not that they've admitted as much to each other -_ she'd made sure that none of her companions saw that part – _but I don't think he's blinded to who she is. Nor am I. She's tough as hell on the outside, but there's a good person underneath._

_Congrats on becoming High Chief. We couldn't be more proud. Sokka won't stop calling himself the Prince of the South now. Please tell me that's not a thing. Even though it would be nice to be a Princess, I can live with being plain old Katara if it means not blowing up that idiot's ego anymore._

_Sokka took the news of the exodus hard. The other girl told him it's not really his fault, and I hope he believes it. We're taking our friend to talk to some Earthbenders first –_ she was careful not to refer to Aang specifically, in case the letter was intercepted – _but eventually, we'll go find Bato_ – again, not specifying the North Pole, for the same reason – _and then find some Waterbenders for our friend to talk to. And for me as well. I can only learn so much from the scroll Sokka stole for me._

_Dad, Sokka met someone, an ally in the Fire Nation. I'm not sure how much help they can be. Won't say more here – maybe I'll tell Bato, or if we happen to meet, to your face._

_Give Gran-Gran all our love. Stay safe, Dad. I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye. It was so wonderful to see you again after so many years. I cried almost every night for having to leave you like that, but it was necessary. I hope you understand why. Sokka and I love you, Dad._

_Your Kat._

She tied the paper into a scroll, placing it in Hawky's tube before ruffling the messenger hawk's feathers lovingly. "Go find Dad, Hawky. Good luck."

The bird chirped as if he knew and acknowledged his mission, and took off with a majestic beat of his wings.

Katara's heart felt heavy, but her ears perked at the jovial voices of her companions.

"… so, if in the North they have a High Chief of a united tribe, and his kids are called prince or princess… that DOES make me a Prince!"

"Hah! Prince Sokka. You know, it doesn't sound too bad, when you say it out loud," Aang mused. Sokka beamed and clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

"Buddy, I knew we were gonna get along famously from the moment we met."

"AVATAR! Do not feed his oversized ego! You're no Prince, savage," hissed Azula. "Don't start dreaming above your station."

"Should I be called Prince-Warchief? Or…. Warchief-Prince…. NO, wait! I've got it! War-Prince." If his grin could get any wider, Katara was sure his face would tear in two. She rolled her eyes. Azula clearly needed the reinforcements before Sokka's ego became too heavy for Appa to carry.

"Sokka, I think the Princess would be the expert on all things royalty – and if she says you're still a backward village idiot, I agree with her. In fact, I KNOW you're a backward village idiot. We grew up in the same village after all."

"HEY! Take that back, Kat. Whose side are you on, anyway?"

Without skipping a beat, she jerked a thumb at Azula. "Hers. All day, any day. She could turn me into blubbered seal jerky with a snap of her fingers. What are you going to do? Throw Boomerang at me?"

And like that, the argument began anew, as their newfound family of four tore each other down with love.

In the middle of it, Azula paused for a moment, thinking to herself that perhaps this is what having a family was truly like.

* * *

It was another week before they finally arrived at Kyoshi Island, but for the second time in the two months Aang had been conscious since waking from the iceberg, he found a settlement under siege.

Only, Kyoshi Island wasn't under siege, exactly. It was in the middle of being sacked. The group huddled on Appa's back, taking cover in the clouds and formulating a strategy before taking action.

"Is it-?" wondered Katara, aloud.

Azula shook her head. "No, it can't be Zuko. Look around the bend of the cove – there are two more ships. The standards are that of the Sixth Fleet. This might be the fleet dispatched towards the South Pole."

"These three must've broken off for some local pillaging or supply raids," Sokka muttered darkly. "How many do you think there are?"

"The two small ones are just corvette-class ships, probably only with 30-man crews, but the large one around the side of the island, that's a battlecruiser. There's probably someone of moderately high rank in command. There are at least 200 soldiers in there, and definitely firebenders."

"We're all in agreement that we have to help these islanders, right?" said Sokka. "We need the supplies, but more importantly-"

Azula cut him off. "More importantly, I can start atoning for the sins of my people." To her surprise, Aang put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a nod and a smile.

"We probably don't have to worry too much about the large one," Sokka mused. "It's too big to dock near the island, and we're not going to give them enough time to unload men onto transports and get on land. We have two objectives – sink the small corvettes, and save any surviving villagers."

"If there are survivors…" Azula muttered darkly. "But if so, we may want to consider commandeering one of the corvettes instead. If there are enough villagers and we can spare the navigator and the ship engineer, we can evacuate the survivors. The battlecruiser probably won't chase away from the main fleet, not for villagers."

"I want to go look for survivors," Aang whispered. "This village… it was the home of one of my predecessors. It should be an Avatar that saves them."

"I'm with him," Katara said, determination coursing through her face.

Sokka nodded. "Alright, that's fine. Azula and I will take the ships. Aang, can you fly Katara on your glider under cloud cover to the far side of the village?"

Aang blushed. "Yeah, but…. She'll have to hold on tight. Like… very tight."

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Try not to act too excited, lover-boy. You're fine with this, Kat?"

She was blushing too, although it was difficult to tell under her cinnamon-colored skin. Sokka knew her well enough to recognize it and had to suppress a laugh.

"Yes, I'm fine." Her voice was a squeak.

"Ugh," Sokka groaned. "Just remember, this is a mission, not a date." His joke earned him a slap on the back of his head from his sister.

Aang and Katara separated from the two, still struggling to meet each other's eyes.

"How do we do this…?"

"So, um… just hug me."

"What?"

"Just hug me. Tight. Around the waist, not the arms."

Katara put her arms around Aang, while he lifted his arms above his head, holding his glider in his hands. She'd pecked his cheek, and shown him affection, generally, but this was… her whole body was pressed against his, and she no longer wore a thick Southern coat, as it was no longer cold enough to warrant it. She could feel his toned musculature through the tunic, and she knew he could feel every soft curve of hers pressed against him. The thought sent pleasant and horrified tingles through her body in equal measure.

"You're gonna have to hold on tight, okay? This is going to feel very fast, and you might get butterflies in your stomach – _yeah, as if that wasn't already happening_ , she thought – but I'm not gonna let you go. Just keep your arms around me the whole time."

"Y-yeah. Sure. No problem," Katara gulped out.

With a powerful blast, Aang kicked them high into the air, letting his glider's wings spread and take them through the currents in the air.

Katara had to suppress a scream at first, burying it into Aang's neck. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his, clutching on to him for dear life.

"It's okay, Katara, I've got you. I promise," he said, laughing gently. "You can look. All you'll see is my face and the sky and the clouds behind me."

Slowly, she peeked out. Aang was flying the glider at a leisurely pace, letting the current take them more so than propelling himself with his bending.

He was right – all she could see was the sky behind him, but the best things she saw were his cirrus-grey eyes.

"Hey, Aang… Just in case something happens down there…"

He looked at her with concern and a little self-consciousness glistening in his eyes. "It's okay, Katara, I promise I won't go into the Avatar state-"

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant. In case something happens to me or you… I just… oh, fuck it." She gave him a quick but fiery kiss on the lips and then promptly buried her face in his neck again, unable to meet his eyes.

She felt his body rumble – at first, she thought he was shivering, but that was silly; then, she realized he was laughing gently.

"What's so funny?" she grumbled into his shoulder.

"One more for good luck?" he asked, voice innocent yet playful.

She groaned into his neck.

Before they landed on the far side of the village, though, she did give him one more.

For good luck.

* * *

Sokka pulled out a small tub from the pack Gran-Gran had given him, laughing.

"Best packer and preparer in the world, Gran-Gran. I love you, batty old woman."

"What's in the jar?"

Sokka smiled brightly at Azula. "Paint."

"Your… face paint?" she asked. He turned around, applying the grey-under layer to his face.

"No, Princess, I was thinking of redecorating my roo-" he had to duck as a firebolt shot past his head. He spun around to see the Princess glaring at him, but broke into a fit of laughter.

"Look, you should put some on, too."

She rolled her eyes at him, but she'd been thinking the same thing. "No point in tipping off to my father that I'm allied with the Avatar and attempting to overthrow him, I suppose. It could put your people in danger if they're still evacuating."

Sokka nodded. "And that means, no bending, either… unless you're sure that the only person to see it won't be alive to tell anyone after."

She grinned slyly at that. "Mmm… I love it when you bare your fangs, Wolf."

He laughed, but there wasn't much mirth in it. "The face paint does it for you?"

She recognized the reason for his reticence right away. It amazed him, but he thought privately to himself that perhaps he really liked that this woman had learned to read his thoughts like they were her own. "Sokka… before we go, just remember: this is war. You're defending innocents, not killing to satisfy your own vendetta here. These villagers will need your help."

"Our help," he corrected, firmly. "And I know. It's just…"

"Saira wouldn't think badly of you for this. I didn't know her, I know, and I'm sorry if I'm overreaching when I say this, but I can't imagine she wouldn't want you to be a defender of the innocent. Fight for honor, Sokka. Raise your arm for those who can't raise theirs."

"Devote myself to an ideal," he murmured to himself. He looked up at her again. "We're a team, you and me. Trying to right wrongs."

She pecked him on the lips. "We are. Now get this white stuff all over my face." Realizing the inadvertent innuendo when Sokka's face sported a lascivious grin, she groaned. "Not like that, you pervert."

For the sake of timeliness, Sokka was able to let her get out enough expletives to satisfy her horror at the innuendo she'd unintentionally stated and paint her face a stark white at the same time, with black lines around her eyes and on her lips. When he was finished, he stood back and blew a chef's kiss.

"Perfect. Now… for weapons…" he dug around in the pack and pulled out two bone knives, stark ivory with blue wrappings around the bottom for the holder's comfort. "I think these might be your speed." She felt them – they were light but sturdy.

"Whalebone is sturdy, but still, it's not metal. Try not to get them directly on armor – aim for the gaps, under the armpit and around the collar, or just below the navel."

"Don't worry."

"Trust me, Princess… if there's one person I'd never worry about in a fight, it's you. Just make sure I don't get toasted while you're busy kicking ass and taking names."

Her eyes narrowed. "I swear to Agni if you get captured again…"

He kissed her, spinning her off her feet and in a circle. "You'll come to save me anyway, Princess."

Together, they flew Appa down from the cover of the clouds, towards their unsuspecting targets – seeking for once, not wanton violence or revenge, but justice.


	19. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang saves Kyoshi Island

**Chapter XIX - Confessions**

"Any last words, snow savage?" sneered the crimson-clad soldier, glaring at the blue-clad warrior lying on his back, at his mercy.

Sokka grinned, completely failing to pretend to be in fear of his life. The grey of his warpaint, now dried well on his face, creased and cracked around the corners of his mouth.

"Look behind you."

The Fire Nation warrior paused for a second, clearly lost. Why would the Tribesman even think to try such an obvious ploy? Who did he take him for? "You don't seriously think-"

He didn't have time to say much else, as a blue-clad figure leaped over him, twirling her lithe gymnast's body, land left two bone daggers sprouted in the crook between his neck and collarbone. He keeled over, trying to gasp for air as blood rushed into his throat. When Azula yanked the knives from his body with the sickening squelch of flesh ripping, the only breath that escaped him was his dying one.

"You know, the leap was a little dramatic," grumbled Sokka.

The Princess rolled her eyes, which was more than a little unnerving in the white-and-black warpaint Sokka had traced over her features. "Please, savage. Your entire stock and trade is built on deception and flair."

The Water Tribesman picked himself up, dusting off his fur armor. "Well, take away the theatre and all I am is a guy with paint on his face," he said reflectively.

Azula smirked. "Indeed. Rather disappointing without all the pomp and circumstance," she teased. "Now come, let's deal with the officers."

It was Sokka's turn to smirk now. Oh, what a terror they were together in battle. They had sliced through the men on the deck like a knife through hot butter, and now only men of relevance on board were the captain and his subordinate officers. Like two wolves on a hunt, they climbed the deck stairs to the observation tower, where the officers had barricaded themselves. As far as they were concerned, they were under attack by two non-benders, and the iron door of the room would be impervious to entry.

Sokka scanned around him to see if the coast was clear. The other ship was starboard to this, and they would not have a clear view of the portside stairs or the entry. Not a living or conscious soul lay underneath them. He gave Azula the nod, and she took off her left glove, lighting a powerful blue fire in her palm.

The officers inside must have been horrified to see someone melt their way through the door. They steeled themselves for battle, and as the latches and locks that held their guardian in place melted away, some uttered quick prayers to Agni for their souls.

It was surprising that when the door flung open, nobody walked inside. Instead, a small gray sphere flew in, with a short fuse of rope attached to it, and a blue flame quickly burning it down. Only one officer recognized what it was, but he had only time to let out a strangled cry of fear before the firebomb exploded, obliterating the officers inside the room.

Azula stared into the room after the smoke dissipated, observing the carnage and mayhem with a raised eyebrow. Turning to her companion, she asked, "why didn't you do that when you were attacking my ship?"

Sokka shrugged. "Time was of the essence and so was stealth. Bought me enough time to rig the ship engines, didn't it?" He looked away for a moment as if considering something else. "And also, because I wanted to enjoy the kill."

"And now?"

"Now we have another ship to worry about," he grunted, evading the question. Azula suppressed a small smile inside. She wasn't happy that he was evidently guilty about his previous emotions, but she found a twinkling of hope in recognizing the remorse and the willingness to change within.

"Good boy," she said, licking her lips, which were formed into a seductive smile. "So mission-oriented, it thrills me."

Sokka looked at her like she was mad – well, so she was. "Come on, weirdo. This time we have to be careful to get rid of everyone without causing too much damage. The evacuees will need it."

She nodded. "And quickly, before the officer on the battlecruiser realizes what we're up to."

* * *

Aang and Katara moved swiftly underneath the brush, sneaking their way to the outskirts of the village.

It was a pretty place; it had been once, anyway, before the sacking. Bodies lay strewn about: mostly Earth Kingdom villagers, many clad in green but some in blue furs they'd traded with the Water Tribe for. It was an amalgamation of women, children, and elderly, and only a handful of men. Katara thought sadly of her village, where the fathers had gone off to war, leaving the mothers and boys and girls behind. This could have been them, all because she'd been careless and giddy the night of the feast and let that bastard Prince capture her. Thankfully, even though Aang and Sokka had been captured, and Azula nearly ruined because of it, they'd managed to survive.

 _Not all of us_ , she thought bitterly, thinking of the body of the boy and his wailing family, and the families of the dozen other braves who'd wept and cried for the loss of their loved ones who'd given their lives in defense of their home. She gritted her teeth, finding another gear of motivation.

This war had to end.

Aang could see her emotional turmoil; the Airbender gently rubbed one of her shoulders with his hand. "We'll save anyone we can, Katara," he said, gently. He received only a mute nod in return, though Katara was trembling less than before. If Aang didn't know any better, he could have mistaken them for tremors of fear, but he knew Katara too well now to think of it like that. The only thing emanating from her right now was a bitter rage. It dawned on him how she and the Princess were rather similar in some ways, namely how fearsome they were when riled.

If anyone could wage a rebellion and bring peace to the world, it would be those two. He and Sokka may as well simply be along for the ride with their lovers.

_Lovers?_

The monk blushed a little. Surely, it was not too far from the truth to term the Princess and Sokka as lovers, not after the saucy display by the little river with the razor and the unbridled passion the two shared when looking to the other – _spirits, they have a way of blocking out the existence of everyone else but each other –_ but could he call Katara his lover?

He wasn't sure that it was love, not yet, but he certainly hoped that it was blossoming in that direction.

 _Focus on the now, Aang_. It was as if Gyatso was speaking to him from the grave, pulling him back down to Earth.

Katara nodded at him, and they split up, according to their plan. The village wasn't large, and most of the houses were lined up against the main avenue that ran from Aang and Katara's landing point to the mouth of the bay. To call it an avenue would be an exaggeration; it was little more than a well-trod path. Only a few houses were strewn about elsewhere, the majority of which were on a similarly unpaved path that crossed the main avenue in the middle of the village.

Aang took the houses on the right and Katara took the houses on the left. They planned to rendezvous at the place where they'd landed. There was a small side path that led back down to the beach where Azula and Sokka were no doubt busy capturing one of the two corvettes to use as an evacuation boat.

The first house Aang entered was empty, at first, but a peek through a screen into a bedroom revealed two dead people, seemingly man and wife. Aang tried to suppress his emotions, but he couldn't help but let a bitter tear roll down his cheek. The poor people were young, no more than in their mid-twenties, and they'd been brutalized. The man had been burnt by a firebender and the woman had multiple slash wounds. Aang muttered a quick prayer to the spirits for their peace and moved to the next house.

There were no corpses there, but there was a live Fire Nation troop threatening two young children with his ji halberd. Aang's eyes darkened furiously, like storm clouds on the horizon. He swung his staff in a brutal uppercut, causing the wind to launch the Fire Nation soldier up into the ceiling with a dull thud, then dropping him on his back. The man stirred for a moment before unconsciousness overtook him. Aang tried to calm himself, for the sake of the children, who were now whimpering in a corner. The older sibling, a girl with black hair and hazel doe-eyes, protectively shielded her younger brother behind her, away from the stranger. Both of them were frightened out of their minds, though the girl tried her best to show no fear.

Aang composed himself, hoping none of the anger in his eyes showed. "Hi. My name is Aang," he said, his voice low and gentle. "I'm an Airbender and I'm here to help you. What are your names?"

The older girl, no more than eight, looked at him distrustfully, but the boy, who couldn't have been five, whispered back to him. "S-shang. My name's Shang, Mister."

Aang smiled, hoping his eyes expressed the same kindness that his face did. "It's nice to meet you, Shang. And what about you, miss?" He turned his attention to the girl.

"Lia," she muttered. Her eyes lost none of their distrust, but Aang hoped that her willingness to share a name was a sign he could work with.

"Okay, Shang, Lia... do you know where your parents are?" Aang regretted asking almost as soon as he'd said it. The boy started to whimper and cry, but the girl pointed at another room, her eyes glassy and dead. Aang's vision followed her finger; the door was slightly ajar, and Aang could tell from the crimson stain now coming from under the gap of the door and the stench of death wafting from the room that the parents hadn't made it. He grit his teeth, trying to shut out all thought of Gyatso and all his people, now nothing more than bones and dust atop a mountain.

"Don't worry, guys. My friends and I are here to help. I can take you to a safe place, and then when the coast is clear, we'll all take a big boat over to the Earth Kingdom, where it's safe!" He tried to put on an enthusiastic face, but his heart broke for the children. This would scar and haunt them for as long as they lived.

_I turned my back on all these people. This is MY fault._

* * *

_"It's time to announce him to the world. It's the only way to stave off the storm brewing on the horizon, Gyatso."_

_"He's still just a boy."_

_"He's not a boy, not to anyone in this room other than you. You know this, but you're blinded by your love for him as any father would for his own child. Aang is a grown man now, even by our lax standards. In the Water Tribes, they make men out of boys when they're fourteen or younger."_

_"Because of NECESSITY! How can all of you not see that?"_

_"And it is necessary now! The world needs him."_

_"He's still not ready."_

_"He'll have to become ready. Part of growing up is confronting situations that you may not be entirely prepared for, Gyatso. And that's not something you can shield him from any longer, no matter how much fatherly love you have for him."_

_Aang gulped. Panic overtook him._

_He wasn't ready. How could he be ready? He didn't want this. He'd never wanted it._

_He backed away slowly from the door of the elders' chambers, and when it was safe, he burst into a sprint, tearing down the hallways back to his room. He quickly stuffed his pack and grabbed his staff, stashing only the essentials for a trip. He needed to get away, or else the terror clawing at his throat would overcome him entirely. Aang retreated, sticking to the shadows of the hallway, trying to find the least inhabited exit out of the temple to the Sky Bison sanctuary._

_When he found Appa, he cried into his friend's fur for a minute before pulling himself up to the saddle. He needed to leave, but it wasn't any easier to acknowledge what he was doing._

_He felt like a craven. This was cowardice. But he couldn't stay here, not right now and he knew that._

_When he was well away from the Sky Temple, tearing southwards, the climate getting chillier and the clouds darkening as a furious storm gathered overhead, the guilt finally overcame his shame. he thought to himself that perhaps he'd return - this was only a temporary leave of absence. He would return and confront his duties._

_Lightning flashed overhead, and the rolling roar of thunder accompanied it seconds later. The sea below raged._

_When he went underwater, his last thoughts were of Gyatso and his own cowardice before the Avatar Spirit took hold, encasing him in the ice._

* * *

Aang and Katara managed to comb the outskirts of the village, rounding up the survivors and shepherding them back to where they'd landed. It was a rag-tag rabble, mostly children and women, and one elder - a stocky old man in blue furs, like a Water Tribesman, but clearly Earth Kingdom in origin. He wore his grey hair bound up and his beard was long and grey. He had a kind expression, like a grandfather's, but it was marred by tears and sorrow in his face.

Aang was speaking to him when Katara sidled up.

"... and I think they've rounded up the other elders in the center of the village." The old man was rubbing his temples with his hands. "I saw them gathering kindling, but for what purpose..." he trailed off.

Aang nodded and shared a glance with Katara. "This is Elder Oyaji. He's a leader of this village," he told her. Katara put her hand on the man's shoulder and gave it a small, comforting squeeze.

"Elder, we're here to help. My brother and our friend are going to commandeer one of the Fire Nation corvettes and we're going to get you all out of here. We need to know if there's another bay that we can evacuate the survivors from."

Oyaji shook his head. "No, the only bay of note is the main one. The Island is surrounded by jagged cliffs on all sides." He sighed. "How could this happen to us? We've stayed out of the war for so long. I thought it would be safe to let the Kyoshi Warriors go. Suki asked me over and over if it was fine, and I gave her assurances... what would she think? These were her people as much as they were mine." The old man's chin moved tremulously.

"I can't begin to imagine how you feel right now, Elder. But you have to remember that this is no one's fault other than the Fire Nation's." Aang put his hand on the man's other shoulder. "If there is anyone else to blame, it's me."

The old man blinked away an unshed tear, looking Aang in the eyes. "Why you, boy? What could you possibly have to do with this?"

Katara could see the guilt and pain in Aang's eyes. He pulled himself up, stiffening his spine, and cleared his throat before speaking. "I'm the Avatar. It's my responsibility to protect this Earth, and I've been gone too long. If the suffering here is just a small piece of what's going on in this world, then it's my sworn duty to make it right. To make up for my absence."

The old man looked at him strangely, as if he didn't believe his claim, but Katara nodded reassuringly at him. "It's true, Elder. Aang was trapped under the ice for a hundred years, but it's not his fault." She fixed Aang with a glare as if daring him to blame himself again. "But now he's here. We're going to make sure the Fire Nation doesn't do this to any more innocent people."

The old man shook his head. "Oh, but they've done it to so many already, miss. I'm afraid you're a hundred years too late." Aang withdrew his hand from the man's shoulder, looking down at his feet.

After they parted, Aang spoke to Katara, unable to meet her eyes. "We should go check out the village square. Oyaji said they had captives, and we need to gather the last of the survivors and get them safely to the bay anyway. Sokka and Azula are prob-"

He felt a soft touch on his chin, pushing his head up. Katara was looking at him, her deep blue eyes shining with some sort of feeling he couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Aang. Please don't blame yourself. You're here now, and you can help make this right," she whispered.

"I'm fine, Katara." He wanted to look away from her. That azure gaze was far too piercing. It made him feel naked.

"No. I need you to know this, Aang. It's not your fault. It's only _theirs,"_ she said bitterly, pointing at the Fire Nation battlecruiser.

"You don't know, Katara. You don't know how I ended up in the ice."

"Then tell me. After. I'll listen to every word you say, without judgment, and I promise to be fair. But for now, I need your head here, with me, not in the sky."

He nodded. "The people first."

She gave him a small smile, holding it until he had no choice but to return the smile himself. She cupped his cheeks and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, bringing a rosy-cheeked blush to his face.

* * *

The raid on the second ship was much less stealthy.

The firebomb they used in the observation deck of the first corvette surely alerted the sailors on the second ship to their presence. Azula didn't see the need for stealth. It wasn't important, not when she and Sokka fought like _this_ together.

Of course, the Princess would find it romantic that she and her companion were a united terror on the battlefield. Together, they were like a dance or a poem, flowing beautifully, playing off each other, waltzing to the flow as if it was simply natural. When they'd leaped onto the deck of the second ship, it was as if time was in limbo and there was nothing but the two of them. Azula didn't feel the need to use her fire even once. Sokka didn't fight with much grace, but his fluidity and quickness made him a flash. She had enough flourish for both of them - her attacks were like that of a practiced gymnast. Though she'd never been as flexible as Ty Lee, there was no wasted movement. Every motion was calculated from beginning to end, every attack aimed perfectly to incapacitate or kill.

She and the Wolf sung a silent song of death, punctuated only by the grunting or screaming of their victims. Their duet was communicated in silence. She read him perfectly as he read her. When Sokka pulled out a smoke pellet, she knew what to do. When Azula jumped up his back and off his shoulders, launching an aerial attack, he went low, smashing the knees or tearing at the feet. They were two bodies controlled by the same mind. She felt her blood rush, never feeling so alive as she did now. The pursuit of perfection had been drilled into her, and when she fought before, she always felt constrained by something she couldn't explain. With Sokka at her side, perfection was natural, and she felt free and open. Oh, how she had missed this. It was just like the pirate ship.

Those that weren't dead, they tied up and threw onto the shore, leaving only a frightened engineer and navigator on board, who they stashed into one of the brigs until they could get the evacuees on board. The two leaped off the deck, onto the beach, and charged into the village.

The huts in the front were all set ablaze, their thatched roofs charred and flames licking and feeding off the wood walls. They encountered only minimal resistance when they went in, but what they saw horrified them.

Villagers by the dozens lay strewn across the path. Some were bleeding out, close to death, and beyond rescuing. Others had already passed on, their manner of death violent in every instance. A woman lay with torn clothes and blood stains streaking across her face and seeping through her clothes where raping and pillaging monsters had desecrated her, her unseeing eyes open and her mouth warped into an expression of agony and pain. Sokka knelt over her, blinking, tears dropping from his face. Azula felt a stone lodge in her throat. She put her hands on his shoulder, and even through the fur armor she could sense the tension there.

 _The powerful take, and the weak suffer. It is the natural order of things, my daughter,_ said the Ozai voice, laughing with a cold sneer.

If her father was here, she would have killed him without compunction. With glee.

"Sokka," she whispered his name, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the dead woman. He'd taken her limp hand into his, stroking it as if trying to coax her back to life. Azula felt her heart tear in two.

"This is how I found her," he said, his voice a tremor. Azula knew he meant Saira.

"I'm sorry, Sokka." She knelt behind him, putting her arms around his shoulders and burying her face into his back. "I'm so sorry."

She let him choke out a few sobs, for this woman and for the woman he'd lost, and all the others who'd died or suffered worse at the hands of violent animals - violent animals that served her father, and only months ago, had served her. The rage of responsibility and the fire to accept it rose in her.

When they moved on, Azula knew what she had to do. They arrived at the main square of the village, a small trodden central area that stood at the center of the cross paths that defined the village's structure. They peered from behind a large building that stood at the corner, hidden from the eyes of everyone in the square. Here there were more bodies, but there were also soldiers, building a large bonfire. There were several long stakes tied in the center of the bonfire, each with two or three people tied to it, struggling against the restraints and crying as loud as they could into the gags placed around their mouths. A large statue of a woman, with white face paint and green armor, lay in the center of the fire. Azula's perfect composure broke, and she lit her palms ablaze in a moment of rage. Sokka squeezed her arm and shook his head when she looked at him.

"Trust me, I want you to torch these soldiers as much as anyone here, but we can't risk setting off the bonfire. If it takes even a second too long to put out, all the people on the pyres could die."

Azula sighed, but she knew he was right. She willed the flames to die, and as she did, she caught the noise of rustling behind them. She spun around and Sokka brandished Boomerang, ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Azula relaxed and Sokka lowered his weapon when they were greeted by two pairs of eyes - one grey, one blue.

"Did you find survivors?" Azula whispered.

Aang crept closer, nodding his head yes. "They're waiting for us where Katara and I landed. Do we have a ship ready for them."

Sokka grunted. "The one on the right side of the bay. The engineer and navigator are still alive, and they're not benders, so the villager should be able to get them to take them where they need to go. How many survivors?"

"We didn't do a full headcount, but I'd say there are about thirty," Katara muttered. "Sokka... it's a bloodbath there. They spared no one. There was this one baby-" she shuddered at the thought. Aang put a hand on her shoulder.

"We can't do anything for the dead," said Sokka. His grip tightened around the handle of his club, and his body tensed again. Azula could sense the coiled rage in him; it had built steadily since the woman in the street. "All we can do is save the people on the pyres and get them out of here and to the mainland."

Katara nodded. "Do we have a plan?"

"I counted fourteen soldiers. Shouldn't be a problem, but we need to make sure that they don't have time to set the bonfire ablaze," Azula said. "Judging from the crests, I'd say three are firebenders, although there may be others. The markings aren't always uniform from fleet to fleet." She gestured to Katara. "You may want to stay at the edge of the fight."

Katara's eyes narrowed. "I can fight just as well as you, Princess."

Azula shook her head. "You misunderstand me, Katara. It's purely strategic. You're the best equipped out of all of us to douse a fire if something happens to the pyre. In a battle, I can't guarantee that a stray fireball won't torch the prisoners alive."

Aang made a noise of agreement. "Azula's right. You're our best chance if the worst should happen."

"You can still fight, Kat. Just watch the pyres first," Sokka said. Katara finally acceded, seeing her companions' points.

"Fine. You three will handle the soldiers?"

"Aang and Azula will," Sokka muttered. "I'm going to try and free the people on the pyres. I can always give some ranged support with Boomerang."

"It's a plan. Afterward, I'll fetch the survivors," Aang said. "Katara can look for any food supplies that they can bring, and you and the Princess can escort them to the ship."

The companions nodded in agreement. Aang blasted himself as noiselessly from the ground as he could, landing on top of the building with a soft pattering of feet. Katara, Azula, and Sokka lined up at the edge of the building, ready to charge into battle.

Aang made the first move. He leaped from the roof of the house, right into the center of the square. Shouts of surprise from the soldiers rang out, and Azula took it as her cue to leap from the side of the building. None of the soldiers were looking in their direction, distracted as they were by Aang's sudden foray. She caught the first soldier completely unawares. He didn't have time to yelp as she slipped both knives into the gap between the plates protecting his ribs. She jumped on top of his shoulders, wrapping her powerful thighs around the back of his head, and twisted her body, snapping his neck. She leaped off him like a flash of lightning, and he fell, dead before he hit the ground.

Sokka and Katara were right behind her. The Waterbender whipped out a thick tendril from her waterskin, knocking a man off his feet with a snap to his ankles. He cried as he fell out, and the soldiers closer to them and further from Aang turned to them in alarm. Sokka was on the fallen man quickly, slamming his club into the chest plate. There was a sickening crunch and the man spat blood from his mouth with a strangled cry.

Azula moved on to the other soldiers. The next one was barely a man, visibly trembling as she shoved a dagger into the unprotected rear of his knee and up to his rear. He cried and fell, hamstrung, unable to move. As she did, through the corner of her eye, she saw Sokka leap atop the bonfire, sawing at the ties of the captives on the pyres.

Aang was like a gymnast with his staff, leaping over and around people, buffeting them with blasts of air. He engaged a firebender who was skilled enough to send blasts at Aang's feet and hands, trying to throw him off his balance. One blast landed at his feet, but Aang harnessed the expulsion of air from the blast, using it to create a springboard that launched him over the head of the firebender. He was too slow to turn around, and by the time he did, Aang swept his staff, knocking him off his feet. He uppercut the air with it, sending the prone firebender flying into the wall of a house, where the man slumped without stirring.

One of the Firebenders, in a panic, sent firebolts in all directions. One lit the bonfire, and it began to blaze furiously. Luckily, Sokka had already gotten the captives lashed to the nearest pyre off the pole, but the fire was spreading wildly, leaping from wood pillar to wood pillar. It caught onto the statue of Kyoshi, and it would only be a matter of seconds before the fire caught up with Sokka and the remaining captives.

Azula saw this and redirected some of the fire onto a hapless soldier who screamed as he began to burn, but it was spreading beyond her ability to limit. Katara felt a wave of panic-fueled fear - the water in her waterskin wouldn't be enough to put out the flames. She desperately looked around, trying to find any source of water.

"Katara, the well!" screamed Azula, pointing. Katara's eyes widened and she leaped into action. Stirring the waters, she erupted a stream of water from the natural aquifer underneath, blasting it sky-high before bringing it back down in a dousing splash. The flames sputtered, and Katara did it once again, putting the flames to rest. Sokka would be soaked, but better wet than a charred corpse.

With the newfound abundance of water, it was only a matter of seconds before the surviving Fire Nation soldiers were subdued, although Azula ruthlessly stabbed the remaining Firebender. He was a risk they couldn't afford to let live. Sokka finished untying the last of the captives, and he shepherded them off the pyres and onto solid ground, where they huddled, some sobbing, some offering their thanks profusely.

"Aang, you'd best go get the survivors. Bring them here. Katara, go look for supplies." Sokka said. Addressing the now-freed villagers, he told them to go assist Katara in search of supplies. Before any of them left, they gathered the remaining Fire Nation soldiers into the center of the square, propping them against the wet kindling they'd set up like a bonfire. The villagers dispersed at his command, and Katara and Aang trotted off to accomplish their respective tasks, leaving Azula and Sokka alone in the village square with the living Fire Nation soldiers.

"Zula..." he began, but the Princess strode towards him, putting a finger to his lips.

"No. I'm not letting you."

"Let me finish, woman," he said with a grimace, though he knew full well she'd already read his mind before he could speak it.

"No, Sokka. I'm not letting you abandon your path before you even take your first steps on it."

His eyes lit with an azure flame. "They're animals, Azula. They all deserve to die. Look at what they did to Sai-" he stopped himself, realizing what he'd let slip out.

Azula's eyes softened. She took Sokka's hand in her own. "They will face justice for what they did to that woman, Sokka. I promise you. They'll face justice for what they did here to this village. But you're not going to be the one to hand it out, not right now. You don't have it in you. Anything you do to them would just be vengeance."

Sokka's shoulders slumped and he leaned into her, their foreheads touching. "Look at what they did to these people, Zula." She could feel him heavier than he'd ever been like he carried the weight of the world on his shoulders.

She cupped his face with her hands. "I know. But I'm not letting you fall, not with how far you've come, my wolf." A flash of lightning coursed through his eyes as he met her gaze. "It's my duty."

"Your duty?" he whispered hoarsely.

She nodded. "You're the one who said it to me. I can wallow in guilt or I can begin to take responsibility. This is my nation. These soldiers are my people. They are mine to punish. Now go, go help Katara, or go help Aang. You don't need to be here for this."

He nodded, separating from their embrace, though as he pulled away, their hands remained intertwined. She gave him a small squeeze before letting his fingers slip out of hers. He began walking briskly away from the square. When he was out of sight, she turned her attention to the soldiers, holding up her palm. She let a blue flame dance from end to end, weaving in and out of her fingers.

"Do you all know who I am?"

One man cleared his throat. On his shoulder, she could see a sergeant's insignia. "You're the Princess."

"Very good."

"How can you be here helping these scum? Our fleet was sent here to save you and instead we find you a traitor!" shouted one man, forgetting his superior. Azula fixed him with an iron glare, and the man seemed to shrink.

"I am not here to explain or justify myself to you, soldier. I am the heir to this nation, and its honor is my responsibility. These past hundred years of madness my ancestors have strung us along a path of madness and destruction that has resulted in nothing but pain and atrocity. I plan to remedy that, and that begins here. Who speaks for you?"

The sergeant answered. "I do, Princess."

"Very good. Sergeant-?"

"Matsuo, Princess."

Azula nodded. She paced back and forth. "You all must answer for your crimes against the people of Kyoshi Island. As far as I can see, you are guilty of murder, rape, arson, robbery, burglary, and a litany of other offenses minor and major. Do any of you deny it?"

The sergeant looked ready to say something, but the man who'd shouted earlier again interrupted. "I deny it! This is war, and these people are the enemy! Enemies don't get the protection of the law!"

Azula shook her head. "Sergeant, are there any Earth Kingdom troops here on the Island?"

The man looked down. "No, Princess."

"Only civilians?"

"Yes, Princess."

"It doesn't matter!" shouted the regular interrupter. "Anyone who isn't Fire Nation is the enemy. They're all scum, cockroaches, and worse. That bitch back there-" he gestured towards the dead woman Sokka had wept for "- should be happy I even saw fit to pull out my-" he didn't have time to spill any further vulgarity, as Azula shot a bolt of lightning towards him, causing him to scream in agony as the shock coursed through his body. It wasn't enough to kill him, by design.

"I find you guilty. And tiresome," she snarled. This time, she shot lightning from each of her fingers, and the man didn't even have the chance to scream as thousands upon thousands of volts of lightning ravaged his lifeless body.

Returning her attention to the remaining soldiers, she scanned their eyes. The sergeant still looked down, his shoulders slumped in a clear sign of guilt and acceptance, but the other men regarded her with pure terror in their eyes. One of them started sniveling for mercy, and the others joined him, begging for clemency, but Azula ignored them, choosing only to address the sergeant.

"How do you plead, Sergeant Matsuo?"

The man still refused to meet her eyes. "I've been in this war for fifteen years, Princess. Done some things I ain't proud of. I knew I was doing wrong, but I figured it was my Fire Lord's command. Agni would forgive me for following orders of his chosen." He finally looked up at her, his hazel eyes inscrutable. "You can't do anything to me the voices in my head don't already torture me with every night when I try to sleep."

His mention of the voices struck a chord inside her, but she buried it inside.

"And your men? They ask for clemency."

He shrugged. "We all ask for a lot of things in this bitch world, and we don't always get it. You highborn bastards talk pretty about war and superiority and send us out there to do the killing so that you don't have to dirty your hands. You, on the other hand, have your hands plenty filthy, don't you?" His looked at her with something akin to respect, which made her skin crawl, although she kept an expressionless face. He spat at the ground by his knees. "Figure if I'm going to get executed, at least it won't be any pansy lord who's never seen the horror of war, sitting high in his pretty castle or palace with his fancy parties." His men shouted over him, decrying him as a madman, begging for individual mercies. Azula hardened her heart.

"Very well. Sergeant Matsuo, and the men under your command... as the Princess of the Fire Nation, the rightful Fire Lord by the grace of Agni, for the crimes listed before, I do sentence you and your men to die."

The begging for mercy continued. One man threw herself at her feet, though she took a step back to avoid him. "Mercy, Princess, please!" his voice was a pleading crackle. For a moment Azula almost found a well of pity, but she thought of the dead woman, the pain, humiliation, shame, and agony she must have endured before her death, and the way Sokka looked when he saw her - entirely broken. The pity dried up, leaving nothing but a desert of emptiness.

"I have none to offer. I can give you only fire and blood," she said, her voice dispassionate.

With that, she brought a lightning storm down upon the men, ending them all in a crackle of yellow-white cold fury. They screamed loudly, but only for a moment before they died. It was likely a quicker end than some of them deserved.

She gazed at the charred corpses left behind, men with cracked and darkened skin sizzling in the remnants of their ruined armor.

 _You must feel good about what you just did_ , hissed the Ozai voice. _I can sense pleasure. You are a killer, aren't you, my dear? Oh, how proud you've made me._

But she knew the voice was lying. She could sense the panic in it as if it was terrified to lose ahold of her. She felt no pleasure, no pity, no emotion at all, not even satisfaction. All she felt was that one wrong upon a mountain of wrongs had been righted and that something akin to justice had been done. A weariness set in her as she realized the colossal task she'd undertaken.

* * *

After they'd assembled the remainder of survivors with all the spare supplies they could find, Aang and Katara shepherded them to the commandeered corvette. Azula trailed a little behind the group, and Sokka walked with her. He'd seen the charred bodies in the square, although he said nothing to her in the moment. He could sense the yawning emptiness inside her.

For a moment he thought to say something, but he didn't. Whatever there was to be said, they could always talk about when it was just the two of them with the promise of privacy. For now, trailing behind the refugees, there were no words that needed to be exchanged. Instead, he drew closer to her, their shoulders brushing. His hand clasped hers, and she widened her fingers for him to interlace his. She looked at him, and the crackle of life in her golden eyes was enough to promise him that his gesture didn't go unappreciated.

When the survivors had been settled into the ship, a quick discussion with Oyaji resulted in the mutual decision that they would accompany the refugees on Appa to a port village and then onto Omashu. The battlecruiser had finally managed to figure out what had happened on the island, but they were unable to pursue the speedier corvette or Appa. They sent a few half-hearted volleys of blazing catapult ammunition at them, but all of them fell short. Sokka's assumption that they would be unable to pursue them was correct, as eventually the battlecruiser made an about-face and began to steam away south, ostensibly to rejoin the fleet they'd split off from.

It was well into the night when Azula first spoke to him. Appa had taken a break from flying, floating alongside the corvette now instead. Katara had gone aboard the corvette to check on the survivors and tend to any wounds, and Aang - _praise the spirits for his ability to read a room_ , Sokka thought - had accompanied her, most likely just to give them privacy. They were sitting at opposite ends of the saddle, not front to rear but rather side to side ends. Both of them had removed their warpaint, sitting there barefaced.

"I killed them," Azula said. It was a statement, but also an invitation to question.

"I know."

"You know why I couldn't let you do it."

"I know," he repeated.

"How does it make you feel that I did it anyway?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. Why did you?"

She looked away. "Justice."

He snorted. "What passes for justice in wartime?"

"I gave them a chance to speak. The leader said he knew what he was doing what was wrong."

"I doubt his men were pleased."

"No, they weren't. They begged for mercy."

"And you had none?"

She was quiet for a moment. "I thought about it. Then I remembered that woman. I thought of you, and I thought of Saira."

Sokka stiffened. "I'm sorry about that."

She rubbed her shoulders as if cold. "Why are you apologizing for it? If anything, I'm sorry that you had to see something that reminded you of her in that way." She bit her lip as she looked at his ashen, grave expression.

He twiddled his thumbs aimlessly. "I said sorry because I didn't want to color your justice. It should be dispassionate."

"I know. It was. I took no satisfaction in doing my duty. It was a wrong I had to right."

There was silence between them again. It only ended when Azula cleared her throat.

"Sokka... come here." She prided herself on not pleading, and even now it wasn't so much a plea, but Sokka could tell that it was more than just a request. She wanted it, and so did he.

The wall between them broke. He couldn't get to her faster if he tried, the two of them launching into each other's embrace. She was warm, far warmer than anyone had any business being. Though it wasn't frigid, there was still a nip in the air, one that disappeared when Azula's heat warmed him. They laid down there together, pulling a thin blanket to cover them both. One of his arms was splayed round her waist, pulling her in close, while the other stroked her cheek. Her head lay against his chest, her hair down and her headpiece discarded. Sokka's stray forelocks, now out of their wolf's tail, tickled her forehead.

"Are you okay, 'Zula?"

She nodded into his chest, her nose tickling his sternum in an up-and-down motion. "I'm fine. I just needed to make sure that you didn't stray from your mission."

"My mission?" he said with a quizzical smile.

"Yes, Sokka, your mission. You're to be a knight."

He laughed into her hair, inhaling deeply as his body rumbled against her. "You know that knights have to sometimes fight and kill, right?"

"Yes, but only in the name of justice and for the defense of innocents. When you take life, I only want you to do so for the right reasons. I was afraid that if you sentenced those men, you'd do it for the wrong reason. I want you to be true to the best version of yourself that you can be."

He was silent for a moment before a thought entered his mind. "Did you ever imagine that this is where we'd be two months after I attacked your ship?"

It was now her turn to laugh. "If someone told me as much, I'd say they were insane. All I wanted to do then was to follow in my father's footsteps. I didn't blindly believe in all our propaganda, but I never had reason to believe in anything else. I was convinced of my own greatness, and all I wanted was to prove that I was more than a worthy heir to the throne."

"You are a worthy heir to that throne, Princess. You're the only worthy one in more than a hundred years. I'll do everything I can to make sure we get your ass in that seat."

"I suppose there's nothing I can do to convince you that I'm a terrible person," she whispered.

"Nope," Sokka responded. "Maybe you did some terrible stuff before I met you, but everything you've done since says otherwise."

"How do you know that this is who I really am, not the person I've been for the last nineteen years of my life?"

He shrugged, and she laughed. "Really convincing, Sokka."

"I just know. Don't ask me how. I'm more convinced of it than anything I've ever been convinced of in my life," he murmured.

"Mm." She was quiet for a moment. "I have something to tell you."

"Shoot."

"I hear voices in my head," she confessed, deciding to bite the arrow and just let it out.

"I know. You talk in your sleep sometimes," he said nonchalantly.

She pulled a few inches away from him, looking up into his eyes with a slight shock. "What?"

"I used to hear you in your sleep, back in the village. You spoke to your parents. Also, I sort of figured it out after you told me about your mom back on the pirate ship."

"You knew this whole time?" She was mortified.

"I did. I didn't push you, not after I saw your training scars. I thought you'd tell me when you were ready to tell me. I had a feeling, back when you told me about seeing your mother on the pirate ship."

She groaned into his chest. "You think I'm insane."

"Not any more than I am, Princess," he said with an amused chortle. He gasped a little as he received a punch and a tiny static shock for his effrontery. "I'm serious. I know you have demons you struggle with. The way you were raised in that palace of yours was fucked up. Although, I gotta say you came out better than your brother."

"Jackass," she grumbled. "You're just making excuses for me because I saved your sorry life on that pirate ship." Her hand slipped into the gap of his tunic, feeling out the scars on his chest, tracing the burn marks she'd left in an attempt to save his life. Eventually, her hand came to a stop above, his heart, feeling it beat steadily and powerfully.

"Mm, that you did, but that's not why I'm here with you right now."

There it was again, the unspoken element of the bond that tied them together. What was it about the word that made everything so difficult, when in reality all the underlying emotion was already there?

Azula decided to take the leap. "So then why are you here?" Their eyes met, blue on golden, and Azula could swear she saw the moon and stars above twinkle against his sapphire irises. Her hand felt his heartbeat raise just a smidge.

"Same reason you are, Princess."

Pause.

"I'm not going to say it first," she whispered.

"Pride? Princess can't tell the peasant first?"

"No. I just... don't believe in myself. It won't sound real from me."

"Then let me make you believe." He tilted her chin up with his hand and gently guided her lips onto his, pulling her into a kiss that sent her spiraling into the heavens with all her senses aflame. It lasted for what felt like an eternity, and she only pulled away with a soft sigh because she needed to hear the words.

"I love you, Azula." No fire felt so good as the one inside her heart when she heard those words, threatening to engulf her in an inferno of bliss.

She didn't say it back then, but the kiss she pulled him into left no doubts as to whose her heart belonged to.

After he'd fallen asleep, snoozing into her hair, causing her to smile as she traced the muscles of his chest and snuggled her head into the crook of his shoulder, she could have sworn she heard Ursa's voice whisper that she loved her too before sleep came for her as well.


	20. Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka tries to resolve tensions. Zuko receives a hero's welcome.

**Chapter XX**

Katara finally collapsed on Appa's saddle, her brow glistening from her efforts. Most of the surviving refugees from Kyoshi Island were relatively okay, but others had gash wounds or punctures from the weapons of the Fire Nation soldiers. A few had treatable burns. None were in any serious danger, but she wanted to make sure she saw all of them.

Aang wordlessly sat down next to her. He looked at her carefully – she was clearly exhausted, and he didn't have any desire to lay further burdens on her, though the guilt of seeing the aftermath of the butchery on Kyoshi was eating away at him.

Soon, Katara was dozing, and Aang let her rest. The look on her face was too peaceful for him to interrupt. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Bleh."

He looked up and saw Sokka grinning at him. When he and Katara had left the corvette and gotten back on Appa, Sokka and the Princess had been sleeping, curled under a blanket.

"You're up." It was more than just sleeplessness - Sokka seemed genuinely happy. "You and Azula-?" He left the question hanging.

"I told her I love her." If he grinned any wider, his face would tear in two. Aang gave him a weak smile.

"I'm happy for you, man."

"Thanks. But enough about me, I can tell something's bothering you." Sokka took a seat next to Aang and gave him a little nudge. "Kat's gonna be sleeping for a while, so you may as well lay it on me."

Aang shook his head. "You're up in the clouds right now. I don't want to bring you down."

Sokka laughed. "I'm pretty sure nothing could bring me down right now. Besides, I can tell you really need to talk, and in Katara's absence, you got me. I'm the better sibling anyway."

That elicited an amused snort. Aang was quiet for a moment, before re-telling Sokka the story of why he left the Air Temple, and why he was caught under the waves of the storm, encasing himself in an iceberg for his protection. Sokka listened quietly, without saying anything.

"… and that's what's been eating away at me," muttered Aang. "The fact that if I hadn't been so irresponsible, so afraid of my duties, none of this would have happened."

Sokka's silence stretched for a few moments longer, and the pit in Aang's spirits grew. He braced himself for a stern judgment. He had hoped to tell Katara, who he thought would be gentle; telling Azula was hardly an option, if only because she terrified him still, on occasion.

"Sounds like if you'd stayed, we'd be in even deeper shit," Sokka finally muttered.

"What?"

"You heard me. If you stayed, you would have died too."

"That's not-"

"Aang, I've seen you bend. You're a great Airbender, but your waterbending is where Katara was at with it when she was eight. Your earth and fire bending skills are non-existent, and when you're in that glowy state, you're as much a danger to your allies as you are to your enemies." When Aang winced, Sokka laughed again. "Not blaming you for what happened at the Temple, just saying… it's not really something you can control, is it? If you'd stayed, pal, I think you would have died along with everyone else."'

Aang stared at his feet. "You can't say that for sure."

"Neither can you," pointed out Sokka. "That's the problem with the ifs-and-buts game. All that's concrete is what is, not what could or should have been."

"So you're not judging me for being a coward?" Aang challenged.

"No, I don't even think you _are_ a coward. You overheard something that scared you and you needed some time to think. It's not like you were planning on bailing forever. But really, it doesn't matter what I think, or really even what Katara or the Princess think. You need to forgive yourself." He punctuated his advice with a soft tap into Aang's shoulder with his pointer finger. "You're the one punishing yourself, pal."

"Don't know how to stop," Aang muttered.

"Start with doing the right thing now. It's all you can do. I think somewhere along the way you'll learn to forgive yourself," Sokka said with a shrug. "It's not a science. But I think you'll figure it out. You've got a good heart, better than anyone else here."

Aang snorted again. "Don't let Azula hear you say that."

Sokka rubbed the back of his head, letting out a short guffaw. "Hell, I think she'd be the first to admit it. You're the paragon, Aang. Azula is a queen. She has to get her hands dirty; it's part of having power. I'm a warrior at heart. I've spilled enough blood to fill a small ocean."

"Katara's got a good heart," Aang said softly.

"Yeah, she does. But even she's got a darker side. I've always been the more calculating out of us two. Kat's more impulsive. For a Waterbender, she's always had a strong inner fire. If something were to set her off, she could do a lot of things she'd never do in her right mind. You're the only person I can think of without that dark side, Aang. I might be the jokes-and-plans guy, Katara's the group mom, Azula's… well… Azula. But you're the incorruptible soul."

They sat together in companionable silence for a few minutes, before Sokka ventured to say more.

"You know, Iroh told me while we were captive that it was part of my mission to help you find yours."

Aang looked at him strangely. "I'm not even sure what my mission is, Sokka. Other than learning the elements. And to bring balance to the world. But that's vague. It's all big picture stuff. It doesn't help when I'm faced with individual circumstances or situations. How do I even begin to make those decisions?"

"I don't know either. He told me my mission was to become a knight. I realized I'm not too good with this open-ended crap, but if my mission is part of yours, I think we'll figure it out together as we go along."

Aang scratched his chin. "Can I be honest?"

"Go for it."

"I kind of thought you were a meathead when I first met you."

"Hey. That stings..." Sokka said, looking affronted. Only the hint of a smile tugging at his lips betrayed his faux outrage.

Aang laughed. "Well, I'm glad to have been proven wrong. Turns out you give wise and sagely advice, Sifu Sokka."

Sokka rummaged in a pack, trying to find something to eat. His hands stumbled across some jerky, which he happily stuffed into his mouth. "Naw, I'm shtill a meathead," he mumbled, in between mouth-filling bites. "Jusht an… occashunally right one." After he swallowed, he gave Aang a toothy grin, which the airbender returned despite the presence of little chunks of jerky in his teeth. "Try and get some sleep, alright?"

"Are you just saying that so you can go spoon the Princess again?" Aang said cheekily.

The warrior gave him a wink. "You're awfully brave when she can't hear you."

To Aang's horror, the Princess turned around and fixed them both with a glare. "I can hear both of you idiots just fine," she hissed. "It's not hard with how obnoxiously you both laugh."

"You like my laugh," Sokka said placatingly. Thankfully, that seemed enough to take the pressure off Aang and made Sokka the object of Azula's ire.

"Shut up and come here, peasant," she muttered angrily, before flipping back around to her original side.

With another wink, this one exaggerated for Aang's benefit, Sokka sauntered back to his nest, sliding under the blanket and wrapping Azula's small frame inside his much larger one. Aang could hear them whisper to one another, at first irately, but it became softer and gentler until Sokka pulled the Princess closer and the two dozed off again.

Aang cast a glance at Katara. He thought of their embrace on his glider, as they flew towards the village on Kyoshi Island, and he felt a little heartened at the thought. He drew the covers around him and let sleep overtake him as well.

* * *

It took them four days to get from Kyoshi Island to the small fishing port located at the nearest beach to the cliffside small town of Chin. When they arrived, in the late afternoon when the sun's glare had lessened and mellowed from bright yellow to a hue of orange, they were greeted by an entire garrison sent from the city, and it was an effort trying to talk the Earth Kingdom soldiers down from attacking them on sight. They were particularly startled by the sight of Appa and Aang, which caused Sokka no little amount of consternation. He was sure this would be reported to all the surrounding garrisons and Earth Kingdom officials, and soon rumor would spread that an Airbender, rumored to be the Avatar, had arrived in the Earth Kingdom mainland in the south.

A bumbling magistrate met them at the docks - Tong, his name was, a sniveling creature with a disconnected Manchu mustache in green and olive robes - and promptly recognized Oyaji, which at least meant that they wouldn't get attacked simply for arriving at the port.

"You!" he sneered, leveling an accusatory finger at Oyaji. "What are you people doing here in our village?"

Oyaji tried to look contrite, but Sokka and the group could sense a current of hostility. He leaned towards Azula.

"What's with the animosity? Aren't they all Earth Kingdom?" he whispered.

"The Earth Kingdom isn't all that united in the first place, Sokka," she murmured back. "Let's try not to get bogged down in some silly provincial feud."

The two leaders began to bicker, and it quickly became apparent what about. The magistrate of Chin seemed upset at Oyaji for some - perceived or real - slight that Avatar Kyoshi had committed against someone from Chin centuries ago, while Oyaji loudly insisted that Chin failed to have the proper respect for Avatar Kyoshi. There was a lot of finger-pointing and name-calling, and tensions started to rise as the bickering spread from the leaders to the people as well. It started off slightly amusing, Sokka thought to himself, but now it was looking more serious as the Earth Kingdom troops moved in a half step towards the Kyoshi refugees, who took a half step back.

Sokka glanced at Aang, who seemed to be watching the exchange with an increasingly anxious glance. Katara followed his eyes, and it was with her that Aang made eye contact first.

"I think you need to step in, Aang. Part of your job is to play peacemaker," she whispered.

"No!" Azula hissed sharply. "Whatever the cost, Aang needs to hide his identity here, of all villages..." Luckily, it seemed that all other parties involved were too busy getting further and further involved in the fray, so they were free to speak. "This town has a grudge against the Avatar before last, Avatar Kyoshi. That's why they're taking it out on the evacuees. I'm not sure they'd take kindly to Aang's meddling in their affairs either."

"So then, what do we do, short of Aang stepping up?" Katara wondered.

"I'll handle it," Sokka said, teeth gritted. He sidestepped in between Oyaji and the magistrate, who were now nearly at blows. The Earth Kingdom soldiers had formed a tight semi-circle, closing in the refugees, many of whom cowered and hid from the points of the spears aimed at them.

"Gentlemen, I think we can behave in a more civil manner." Sokka judged correctly that the magistrate would not take kindly to physical contact, but Oyaji would likely forgive him for it; he used only his body to redirect the magistrate, but Oyaji he gently pushed back, with a glance that clearly conveyed, _let me handle this_.

Oyaji gave him a silent nod, but the magistrate huffed. Sokka turned to face him. "And what authority do you have here, Water Tribesman? You don't know these Kyoshi worshippers; if you did, you would not side with them."

"Forgive me, magistrate, but I do not believe we have sided with anyone. We're simple travelers. As for the question of authority, you are speaking to the most famous man in the Southern Water Tribe," Azula interrupted.

The Magistrate's eyes widened as he put together two and two. "You are... him? The Nightwolf?"

"Not just the Nightwolf, but the Warchief of our village," Katara added. "Son of Hakoda, High Chief of the Southern Water Tribe."

Sokka simply grinned and tossed his boomerang lightly, allowing it to return back into his outstretched hand. "That would be me. Although, you can call me Sokka."

The magistrate looked at him differently, regarding him with a certain degree of begrudging respect rather than the derision he'd looked at him with only moments ago. Sokka's blood boiled a little at this - he found it sickening that the man paid more attention to him thinking him a highborn rather than any water tribe peasant.

"Forgive me... Nightwolf," muttered the magistrate, choosing to use title over a name. "I believed you to be a straggler of your evacuating tribe. I was sorrowful to hear of the exodus of your people. We saw your people's fleet sailing by. They split in two at our bay. Your father commands half the navy-"

"At Chameleon Bay, while the other half heads North, I know," Sokka finished. "But the Fire Nation clearly isn't aware of our departure yet. One of their raiding parties attacked Kyoshi Island and laid waste to the village, magistrate. They left dozens dead, butchered in the streets of their home. They may be from a different place, but aren't they still your countrymen? In my tribe, if my village was destroyed, one of the other villages would take the survivors in as their own, no questions asked."

The magistrate made a noise of protest. "But that is because, in your tribe, your people have not committed any atrocities against one another! The people of Kyoshi Island have crimes for which they must answer."

Sokka looked at him with a quizzical eye. "Did one of the assembled murder someone in your village?"

"No."

"Did they steal something?"

"...No."

"Did one of them rape or commit arson?"

"...no, but-"

"So then what crime could they possibly have committed?"

"It's not them, but the Avatar they profess to love! Kyoshi murdered our greatest hero, Chin the Great!" At this, Aang turned a blossoming shade of red.

"Kyoshi didn't murder anyone. Chin was a pillaging tyrant that Kyoshi stopped!" Oyaji blurted in outrage. "Kyoshi was no murderer! It was justice."

Sokka scoffed. "So you're holding them hostage because of something that happened..."

"Almost four hundred." Azula muttered.

"Almost four hundred years ago? Nobody here was alive to give offense and no one here was alive to be offended. These are your people! They were attacked by enemies who'd kill you just the same, and you're just going to not let them in?

"They do slaughter us the same!" shouted back the magistrate. "Raiders on Komodo Rhinos come every night, circling the walls, capturing and enslaving anyone unlucky enough to get caught. They burn and pillage the fields, they rape and slaughter as they go. We have enough troubles here, we don't need to add Kyoshi's to the list."

The seed of a thought flowered in Sokka's mind. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement, then."

The magistrate eyed him suspiciously. "What kind of agreement?"

"Well, since my reputation precedes me, I bet you know what I'm good at." Sokka grinned, wolfishly. Azula rolled her eyes hard at the self-praise, and Katara had to stifle a laugh. "If I take care of this raider problem of yours, will you let the Kyoshi Islanders into your village?"

The magistrate stroked his beard, no doubt weighing the offer. Azula prowled next to him and whispered into his ear.

"Time is of the essence. We can't get caught up here too long. We need to get Aang to Omashu."

He turned his lips to her ear but kept his eyes trained on the magistrate. "I like it when you whisper in my ear," he murmured, voice husky.

She had to resist slapping him. "Pervert. Not the time. What are you thinking?"

Now his eyes left the magistrate, peering into her golden ones. "I'm thinking we can't just abandon these people. I don't know if they'd kill them, but they're helpless against these people from Chin."

She smirked. "Ser Sokka, in his shining armor."

"I believe we can come to an agreement on these terms," the Magistrate said, cutting in. Sokka turned his attention back to the man.

"And beyond that, you have to treat these people fairly, Magistrate." He walked dangerously close to the man, who took several steps back, visibly nervous. "Because if I hear of any mistreatment, you'll have a wolf prowling outside your walls. And if I hear worse, then the wolf will prowl inside, too." He fixed the man with a blazing glare.

"Fine, fine, if you do the job, we will make room for the Kyoshians," the Magistrate said, trying to sound dismissive. The audible squeak in his voice didn't help.

"And for now, you will have to find the Islanders some accommodations. And get these soldiers out of their faces," Sokka snarled.

The magistrate waved the soldiers away and summoned an aide, to whom he barked orders. The aide gave a deep bow, and began speaking to Oyaji, organizing the survivors and herding them into the fishing port. The magistrate pulled Sokka aside.

"Before you go after them, Nightwolf, you ought to know. The group attacking us is a splinter from the Rough Rhinos. Our town scouts have not said that they are commanded in person by that bastard Mongke, but they can confirm that Vachir the Archer leads them."

Sokka shrugged. "These names mean nothing to me." He felt something soft brush his hand, and he saw Azula shake her head just slightly out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, don't say I didn't warn you, Nightwolf. I'll make sure the Kyoshians are not harmed while you fulfill the contract-"

"I'm not a mercenary, magistrate," Sokka said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I'm not expecting a sack of gold after this. I'm doing it for the Kyoshians, and for them only."

The magistrate gave him an oily grin. "All the better." Surely the greedy fool was happier knowing that he wouldn't have to part with any gold after this. "Head to the town, stay in an inn. You can start your search in the woods outside the village tonight, or tomorrow if you prefer." With that, the man took his leave, although he gave Azula and Aang long and hard stares, as if trying to puzzle out their strange appearance compared to the relatively typical-looking Southern Water Tribe siblings.

Azula watched the man leave, and when he was a safe distance away, she pulled Sokka to her. "What have you gotten us into?" she hissed.

"What?" Sokka shrugged noncommittally. "We just have to mop up after a few mercenaries. We can handle it."

"Putting aside the fact that we are wasting time that could be spent getting Aang to Omashu, do you know who you're up against? I know who Vachir is, and I hope it's just him because if Mongke is here, we're in deep shit."

Aang and Katara exchanged glances. Azula wasn't anxious, per se, but if the usually stoic Princess was even slightly _concerned_... perhaps there was cause for the rest of them to panic.

"Who is Vachir, exactly?" Katara asked.

"He's a former Yu-Yan archer, one of the elite marksmen in the Fire Nation army. He was dishonorably discharged and joined the Rough Rhino Company," Azula said. "The other one the idiot mentioned, Mongke, though... that's the one I'm more concerned with. We can likely catch Vachir without much trouble, but if Mongke prowls these woods..."

"These Rough Rhinos, are they trouble?" Sokka asked.

"They might be if Mongke is here. Sokka, they're one of the deadlier mercenary companies operating in the Earth Kingdom. Mongke is a firebender with a reputation."

"He's Fire Nation? Did he also get kicked out from the military?"

Azula snorted. "No. Mongke's a colonel in the army. I called them mercenaries, but the Rough Rhinos are really more of a... suicide squad within the military. All disgraces except Mongke. But if you're a disgrace who's good at killing, you get put in Mongke's unit and let loose on the Earth Kingdom. The idea was to allow them to kill their way back into Fire Nation society, but almost all of them stay on in the Company. They're rabid dogs, all of them."

Sokka twirled his boomerang. "Then we're doing everyone here a favor by putting them down."

"That's all well and good, but-"

"It's fine if it costs some time," Aang said. "I'd actually like to stay for a day or two. Me and Katara can stay behind and make sure the mercenaries don't get into the town, and that the Kyoshians aren't mistreated by the people of Chin. Sokka and you can deal with the Rough Rhinos outside the walls."

Sokka nodded. "That sounds good to me. We'll take Appa in the morning just in case we need to make a break for it, though. I think you'll be safer inside the walls, but if we're stuck outside without a way of escape..."

Aang nodded in agreement. "Yeah, you guys should take Appa. By the way, Princess... what do you know about this whole Kyoshi murdering a guy deal?"

Azula shook her head. "It's a rather silly legend. In summary, Chin the Conqueror, a puffed-up warlord from the northern Earth Kingdom, went on a rampage throughout the continent. His war of conquest led him here, to the southern tip of the Earth Kingdom, where he faced off against Avatar Kyoshi. The way the story tells it, Kyoshi split a landmass off from the continent, which eventually became Kyoshi Island. During their fight, Chin was defeated and supposedly died - although all accounts of the legend differ as to whether Kyoshi killed him or if it was just a consequence of their fight."

Aang looked deeply troubled by this, something that wasn't lost on any of the other companions. Their walk to the town was mostly spent in quiet, though before they left, Aang communicated to Appa to find a resting spot somewhere on the cliffs outside the town, if only to not alarm the townspeople and set off too many alarms.

When they arrived at the town, Sokka wheeled them into the first inn they found. It was a lively place, bustling with visitors, revelers, and tavern maids. The innkeeper was a greying, friendly woman named Lai who kindly offered them a meal on the house when she was told about their mission.

"If you really can drive off the raiders, I'll make up the cost ten-fold. War is bad for business already, but when it's right outside your doorstep..." she muttered. "Anyway, young masters, how many rooms shall we be having?"

They all looked at each other red-faced, which drew out a boisterous laugh from Lai. "Ah, to be young and in love. You two Water Tribespeople look awful like brother-sister, the resemblance is too strong, which means you-" she pointed at Azula "are with this handsome lad." She winked at Sokka. "And you, with the tattoos.. are with her!" She said, pointing at Aang and Katara.

Azula cocked an eyebrow at the innkeeper before jerking a thumb towards Katara. "Bold of you to assume I'm not with her," she said, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. Now it was Lai's turn to splutter a little, and Katara couldn't get redder if she tried, but Sokka's obnoxious laughter convinced her that it was simply a jest.

"We'll have two rooms, good host," Sokka said, still grinning. He handed over some coins.

"We will?" said Aang, looking slightly horrified.

Sokka shrugged. "Why not? I'm pretty sure Az- Jin," he said, correcting himself smoothly while pointing at Azula, "is fine staying with me. And you and Kat can stay together too. Doesn't make sense to get separate rooms."

"Sokka's just being economical," Azula said to Aang with a sly smile. Turning her attention to Lai, she asked, "where is the local market? Who sells the cheapest clothes? We've been traveling in our Water Tribe gear for a while now, but we'd like something a little more... nondescript."

Lai nodded sagely. "Aye, what with the war going on, I don't blame you. Don't want to stand out too much on the road." Azula cracked an easy smile at her. "Go to the market and ask for Yorin's stand. He's got fair prices and good stitchwork."

* * *

Aang and Katara split up to go get new tunics and clothes matching the fashion of the Earth Kingdom - Azula made it very clear that she did not partake in shopping the same way peasants did - while Sokka and the Princess decided to inspect their rooms. Both were near identical, and Azula made a face at both of them, though she eventually settled on the one with the slightly larger bed.

"What? It's not like the village was much better, and I don't seem to recall you making the same faces back then," grumbled Sokka. "Apologies if we can't stay at the Royal Grand at Ba Sing Se, Princess."

Azula laughed. "I liked your home. Yes, it was freezing cold, but the igloos and the structures were nice and warm." Her gaze softened and she stroked his arm. "Besides, I rather enjoyed settling into domesticity with you."

Sokka smirked. "I still don't take you for the domestic type."

Azula shrugged in response. "Generally, I am not, but it was a fun few weeks with you regardless." She pointed at a filled, warm tub that the innkeeper had prepared for them. Though the room was fairly shabby, the tub - a wooden, no-frills affair - was surprisingly large. "You need to bathe."

Sokka eyed her naughtily. "You gonna let me change in private, or do you want a ticket to the show?" To his surprise, she turned a little red and bit her lip shyly.

"I may or may not have already taken a peek..." she said softly.

"When?!" he squealed. The Princess began to laugh at his indignation.

"The night you were proclaimed Warchief. When you bathed in Kanna's house, I took a look when you turned around. Nice butt." She pinched it for good measure.

Sokka groaned. "So you've gotten to window-shop the goods, and meanwhile I've seen nothing." His voice was a playful grumble, but also a suggestion. Azula smiled at him craftily.

"What are you trying to imply, savage?" she asked with a honeyed tone.

"That I'd like a ticket to the show, too," he said, eyes glinting devilishly.

She gave him a playful smirk. "Get in the tub and close your eyes." Sokka gave her a deep, fake bow and kissed her hand, making her giggle.

"As my Princess commands." He began to strip off his clothes - _far too slowly_ , Azula thought - revealing his exceptional physique. He wasn't laden with muscles the way some of the highborn men of the Fire Nation were, who spent their entire day working out without actually building their bodies for function. Every inch of him was unwasted, every muscle honed through years of war and use. She licked her lips as her eyes raked over every inch of him, though she had to suppress a pang of hurt when she saw the mass of scars and burns that crisscrossed his torso. She was responsible for some of them, at least. It didn't stop the growling flame in her belly and the heat she felt just slightly below.

"I never thought someone could violate me this much with just their eyes, Princess," he grumbled, watching her watch him.

"Shut up, peasant. Off with the underwear."

Sokka grimaced but turned around before stripping off the last of his clothes. She got a full view of his exposed rear. She had to admit she liked what she saw - just like the rest of him, it was hard muscle.

 _He's a cutie_ , giggled a voice that sounded eerily like Ty Lee's. Azula had to suppress a groan. Of course, the admiring part of her conscience would manifest as her acrobat friend. _Oh, don't be shy now,_ the voice chastised. _You're already admiring him. He's wildly attractive, so much better than that Chan boy. He's much, much more deserving of you.  
_

With a slight splash, he clambered into the tub, lowering himself into the water, sighing in relief as he did so. He untangled his hair from the tie and let his forelocks splay on both shaved sides.

"Close your eyes now," Azula said softly. "And no peeking." He complied.

 _Would it be so bad? C'mon, Azula, I think you deserve to be admired. Especially if this one is the one doing the admiring_ , teased the Ty Lee voice.

 _Shut up, Ty._ Unfortunately, the voice was right... she did hope he peeked. She just wasn't sure if she was ready for him to look openly.

She began to remove her robes too now, as plain as they were. How she longed for the silks of her home, and what she wouldn't have given for some of her more racy smallclothes, but there was nothing to be done for it. When she was fully naked, she, too, toed her way into the tub. Lai, in her years of peasant wisdom, had filled the water just so that two people could sit in the tub without spilling much. She maneuvered to sit between Sokka's legs, her back up against his chest. She could feel her bottom rubbing against his stiff manhood under the water, which made the desire between her legs grow even hotter.

 _So he was_ _peeking_ , she thought with some satisfaction.

"Can I open my eyes now, or do I have to pretend that it's not really you here in this tub with me?" he asked.

"You may, peasant," she commanded gently.

There was a certain thrill to sit in front with her back to him. She couldn't completely see what he was doing, which is why she let out a gasp when his gently nibbled her earlobe before trailing gentle kisses and soft licks of the tongue down her neck, to where it joined with her shoulder.

"Gods and spirits, 'Zula," he growled. His breath was hot against her skin, hotter than the water of the bath, though it made goosebumps break out over her back. She let herself melt into him, letting out a deep breath as she fully relaxed in this man's arms.

His hands traced her thighs, traveling up her legs to her hips. He explored every inch of them without dipping towards her sex, though she ached for him to - of course the savage would be a gentleman when it came to things like this - and she especially loved it when he traced his fingers over her taut stomach, up to her full breasts. She had to resist arching her back when his coarse fingers traveled over her nipples, causing them to harden even more. She'd never felt so aroused before; it was as if all of her were on fire.

"I could do it, you know. Just lift you up a little and a bit further back. Lower you onto me," he said, voice slithering so pleasurably into her ear. "Would you want that, Princess?"

It was all she could do to not lift herself up and fuck him senseless then and there. She wanted him, badly. But she also didn't want to have her first time be in a wooden tub of some seedy tavern, and she felt that Sokka felt the same.

"Yes," she said, her voice somewhere between a whisper and a moan. "More than anything, right now..."

"But not right now," he finished, with a soft kiss against her ear, though his hands continued to explore her body. She allowed her own hands to rub his muscular thighs.

"It's just..." she began, but he shushed her.

"You don't have to give me an explanation. This is good too."

She groaned. "Half of me wishes the savage in you would just take me right now."

"That's the savage _in you_ speaking, Princess," he said, laughing huskily. She loved how his body rumbled against hers when he did that.

 _Agni, you two are beyond cute. Why in the world are you fighting it?_ Ty Lee said grumpily.

_Yeah, well, I don't know. And I swear to Agni, if you should ever meet Sokka in real life, I'll toast you alive if you cast so much as a flirty wink in his direction._

The Ty Lee voice laughed. _Are you kidding me? This hunk is all yours, now go enjoy your time. I'll keep the other voices away... especially your dad, the rude things he would say, horrible man..._

She tilted her body just at an angle, resting her bottom against his thigh rather than on the tub floor. She was able to place her head against his body in this position, and she could tilt her head up to look at him. She almost gave in again when she saw the azure of his eyes, bright as every, filled with the same desire she knew was present in hers. He lowered his head and she craned hers, meeting in the middle with their lips and their tongues and their teeth. She lost sense of time and space when he kissed her like that, as all her clarity of thought disappeared into fuzzy pleasure and they let out inadvertent moans and gasps as their mouths broke apart for breaths of air before resuming their duel.

When eventually they broke apart, she laid her head back on his chest, her chin only slightly dipping into the water. Azula had lost track of how long they'd been in the tub. Not long enough to begin to prune, but she wished that she could stay in here forever with him.

She must have been silent for a while, because Sokka's hand had resumed its playful ministration of her nipple, rolling in lazy circles around it and occasionally flicking the hardened nub. "Penny for your thoughts?" he asked, gently.

"I can hardly think with you doing that," she huffed. "But don't stop."

"Never," he said, grinning.

"I just... this is nice."

"Yes, it is."

"I was serious. If you pushed me, I would have happily let you take me."

"You're already mine, Azula." The way he said it made her shiver in pleasure. "But I'll only take you when all of you wants me to, not just the horny part."

She was quiet for a moment. "I always thought love and desire were foolish emotions. And now I'm here, all wanton, throwing myself at you."

He laughed a little. "Is that guilt I detect in your voice?"

She looked down a little, but his hand grazed her chin and pulled her eyes back to his.

"Never be guilty for how you feel for me. That's the one thing I ask. If we're going to be honest with ourselves, I love that you want me just as much as I want you, Princess. There's nothing foolish about it."

She smiled a little. "Fine. I won't feel guilty, then. It's just... remember what I said, before, when you asked me if I'd ever had sex?"

He nodded. "You said something about being uncomfortable with the surrender of control that it requires. But you know, it's a two way street. We'd both be surrendering to each other. We both lose and gain control."

She made a sound of agreement, kissing one of the many scars on his chest. "Yes. I'm mostly ready to do that, Sokka. It just all... terrifies me."

"The lack of control?"

"No. How badly I want to give it up."

He pulled her up again, enveloping her in a deep kiss, softer and gentler this time, brimming with all the love in his heart. "Remember what I said about you not having to wear any masks around me?" When she made a noise of agreement, he continued. "Then let's make a promise. When it's just you and me, here, in private, in our room or anywhere else we can be intimate, we'll just be us. Azula and Sokka."

She nodded. "Sokka and Azula. Not the Princess or the Nightwolf. Not the Firebender or the Warchief. Just you and me. No masks?"

"No masks. You're so much more beautiful without one, 'Zula." His hands traced the scars on her back, the ones inflicted by Father, but for the first time they didn't make her shudder. In truth, it was part of the reason she made him close his eyes, and why she sat with her back against him. It still shamed her to let him see, because she didn't want there to be pity in his eyes. But now that he traced them, softly and gently, she felt his fingers to be a balm rather than a scalpel, healing rather than reopening.

"You're something else, Sokka," she whispered, closing her eyes and melting back into him. "Agni, I've never felt this way before. I feel like I'm on fire around you."

He beamed at her, a radiant smile that left her no choice but to reflect it. He only broke it to kiss her forehead. "I love you too," he said, knowing full well the meaning of her words. Azula smiled a little, grateful for his patience. She wanted to let the words out too, but she couldn't just quite yet form them, even though she knew in her heart of hearts that she was desperately in love with him.

"Let's never leave," he whispered into her ear. "Also, have you been keeping the water temperature steady this whole time?"

"You're figuring out the perks of being with a Firebender," she said, grinning. "You want to say here forever, even if we become shriveled prunes here in the water?"

His eyes twinkled at her. "I plan on loving you until we're shriveled of old age anyway. May as well get a sneak peek of what I'm in for."

She laughed at his joke, but her heart leapt at his declaration.

She'd never wanted anything so badly as the future he'd described to her just now.

* * *

Katara and Aang had arrived late evening, laden with cloaks, tunics, and breeches in varying shades of olive, drab brown, and green. They weren't as comfortable or as well made as the blue clothing they'd received before leaving the Water Tribe, but it allowed them to blend in much better. The group had shared a meal (Lai had once again offered on the house, but Sokka and Katara had felt guilty and Azula slid a little more coin than necessary, as a way of thanking the warm old woman for her kind hospitality) before retiring for the night.

Early the next morning, well before dawn, Sokka and Azula set out. To his amusement, the Princess was less than enthused about waking up before dawn, but Sokka had sternly insisted - and offered many soft and gentle kisses as bribes - and eventually the Princess acquiesced.

They painted their faces before they left, again. Sokka was a little hesitant to wear his distinctively Water Tribe armor, but luckily his fear was salved when the magistrate met them and offered them light armor before they left the town gates. The magistrate looked a little offended that Azula was going to be wearing armor. Sokka simply laughed at him.

"I'd be more worried of Jin than me, magistrate. She's two times the animal I am in battle." He shared a wolfish smile with her.

They left the village, but looped around down the cliff and onto the jutting promontory where Appa had made himself a little nest. Sokka hugged the large bison before giving him a rub, which earned him a contented huff of affection. As he was clambering onto the saddle, he didn't miss Azula doing the same (and also earning a pleasant huff), which made him smile.

When they were situated, they took off with Appa, making sure to skirt the cliff-side until they were outside the line of sight for the village. Only then did Sokka urge Appa upwards, and the great bison took them into the sky, skimming above the tall trees of the forest, which provided such a thick canopy that they were unable to make out anything underneath.

They had prowled over the treeline for an hour until Azula finally sighted a plume of smoke coming from within the forest. They guided Appa down at a distance, marking the direction of the smoke. Azula set up camp while Sokka waded to the nearby brook, using a makeshift spear made from a particularly straight tree branch to catch some fish. They sat there, spending the day in each other's companionship. Sokka wanted nothing more than to share the intimacy of last night with her again, and he could tell from the longing gaze in her eyes that she wanted the same, but they were on a mission. It would serve them all better to not be distracted, or they could be caught - both literally and figuratively - with their pants down.

The plume of smoke continued well into the evening, which alerted Sokka that it was no simple blaze. It was almost certainly a camp. With the drawing cover of twilight, they left their camp, over bush, bramble, and thistle, as they crept closer and closer to the enemy. Their first indication that they were on the right track was the scout perched atop the tree - he didn't even have time to scream before Sokka's boomerang knocked him out of the branches and onto the ground. Azula ended him before he had a chance to make noise.

The man had a strange red marking on his eyes, but Azula shook her head when she saw it. "Another Yu-Yan archer. Vachir will be here."

"Are they really that good? This one went down without much of a fight."

"We surprised him. We'll be lucky if they all go down this easy. Sokka, the Yu-Yan archers are elite. They could put an arrow between our eyes from two hundred meters away, and then put another in between that first arrow too."

He grimaced. "That good, huh?"

She nodded. "Truthfully, we have no way of knowing how many of them are here with Vachir to begin with. The Yu Yan archer regiment isn't large, and I doubt there were many who were demoted into the Rough Rhinos but... I'd rather not take chances."

"Fair enough," Sokka nodded.

The only thing that gave him a split second warning was the slight whistling noise his ear picked up. To him it sounded almost like the arctic wind of his homeland, but he knew better.

_Arrow._

He leapt towards Azula, knocking her to the ground. The _thunk_ that followed less than a millisecond after let him know his instinct was right, as an arrow buried itself in a tree trunk that stood directly behind where Azula had just been. They were spotted.

"We need to get to cover," he snarled, gritting his teeth. He picked the Princess up with a powerful jerk and they ran as arrows brought screaming death towards them.

* * *

Zuko still expected treachery. The message borne by the hawk was unbelievable; from the moment he'd read the words, the world had become a fugue state, as if reality itself had become a blur.

No matter how many times he unfurled the scroll and re-read the words, hoping to find the catch, or to see the small print hidden within the message, the letters did not change. They spelled out the same thing, each and every time.

_It is time to come home, Prince Zuko._

He still didn't believe it when his ship, still struggling and smoking some from the damage caused to it by the Avatar, passed the Black Cliffs and through the Gates of Azulon. His doubts failed to be dispelled even when the ship docked in the harbor of Caldera.

A horde of royal attendants descended on the ship, laden with gifts from the palace. They brought new ceremonial robes, jewelry, rose water, perfumes and other cosmetics. He was bathed – if he was in his right mind, he would have slaughtered these palace leeches; his time as a mercenary had left him a hard man, neither accustomed to nor desirous of pampering – but he was not in his right mind, still convinced that this was a bad dream, brought on by misbrewed tea from Uncle.

It only dawned on him when he was finally ushered off his ship, flanked by his newly appointed Captains in his company, and followed by a train of Royal Guardsmen. The sky was red in the fading evening as an angry sun began the last of its downward descent towards the horizon. It was only slightly humid, but there was a breeze to keep the air from becoming heavy. His robes, gilded and sumptuous as they were, were expertly tailored to keep him cool. He'd almost forgotten what it was like back home, in the warm and humid climes of the place he'd grown up. The entire teeming population of Caldera had turned out, lining the path from the harbor to the palace steps, kept in check by the Redcapes – the city guard – and they were positively thrilled to lay their peasant eyes on the Prince.

Zuko didn't know what they knew about his exile, or his return, but the reception he was given was that of a conquering hero, returned with the triumph of a subjugated enemy and a victorious war, but the little worm inside his mind whispered to him that he had lost the siege, bested by a boy playing at being a warlord, and then he'd lost the prize that had made the loss of the siege palatable – the Avatar.

Small comfort though it was, at least he still felt satisfied in having defeated Azula in Agni Kai. Whatever else, he'd vanquished that lying bitch, traitor to her people, in the eyes of the spirits and the gods. He allowed himself a satisfied smirk and waved back at the people, savoring every step of the walk to the palace. What did it matter if he did not feel the conquering hero? The people did, and reality was simply the common lie agreed upon by the most people. Not everyone in the city remembered what he looked like as a child - he'd only made a few public appearances, and the last one was when he was twelve years old. Zuko came back now a warrior, a man, hardened by war. He wasn't groomed enough to look like the generals who rode in with their finery and their trimmed beards and their manicured nails. He was a soldier, grim faced, scarred, like one of the Dragon conquerors of old.

When he arrived at the steps of the palace, he was greeted with column upon column of soldiers, forming an honor guard for him. Trumpeters and fanfare announced his return, a triumphant military tune. The pomp and circumstance of the ceremony vanished in his mind's eye when he saw the figure awaiting him at the top of the steps, robed in a similar manner as Zuko, though more ornate. The Prince's eyes narrowed.

Each step seemed like an eternity until he finally mounted the last one. Now he was level with him; the man whose voice he he heard every waking moment, whose presence haunted his dreams and nightmares.

Zuko bowed. He did not want to, but he did anyway. It was a curt thing, the minimal that could be seen as acceptable without presenting an insult.

"Father."

For some reason, the most powerful man in the world was a little older than he thought he'd be. But for the horrid scar that marred Zuko's face, he could have sworn he was looking into a mirror that had the unfortunate consequence of slightly aging him. The man had lines that weren't present from Zuko's last memory of him, he was sure of that. Every detail of that day was seared into his mind and into his flesh, his father's face from that moment made marble statue in his memory forevermore.

Zuko stared into eyes as golden as his, a sneering, angular face that presented his features in a frightening similitude that offered the Prince a glimpse into his future. It was only later that Zuko would realize that he had to lean slightly downward to meet Father's eyes. He'd grown taller than the Fire Lord in his absence.

"My son." Any other father in the world would have sounded proud to welcome his son back into his arms with those words. Not this one. Like everything, it was that same high, drawling sneer that froze everything in its presence, no matter how hot the Fire Lord's flames burned. Ice shot down Zuko's spine. Whatever else might have changed in his father and himself, that sneering tone was still the same, the same from that fateful day Zuko earned his scar and lost his honor. Ozai spread his arms wide, his majestic robes unfurling and rippling in the wind, almost flickering as if animated like the blazing flames that roared in the mighty urns lining the steps of the palace. "Welcome home, Prince Zuko." His cold gaze traveled from Zuko to the man behind him. "And welcome home, my brother."

Zuko's response was a Cheshire-cat grin. His father still held power over him, that he would not deny. But it was weaker. For the first time, Zuko didn't _look up_ to Ozai, but rather looked _down_ on him. And what he saw was not the formidable, all-powerful man that haunted his dreams. It was just a man, like any other, and Zuko had become an experienced killer of men. The dream-like state ended, and reality became clear.

The Prince found that it didn't scare him at all.

Behind him, Iroh twirled a Lotus tile inside the great sleeves of his robes, even as he bowed to Ozai.


	21. The Better Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle for survival.

**Chapter XXI**

**The Better Path**

Sokka ducked as a whizzing arrow flew past him, burying itself in the trunk behind. If he was any slower, it would have pierced his eye and skull and left a mess of him.

"Stay down, Sokka!" Azula shouted at him. "They're going to lay down suppressing fire and try to flank us. We need to get out of here."

"Aye," Sokka grunted, as the _thunk, thunk_ of arrows burying themselves in the fallen log they crouched behind punctuated every beat of his heart. Some landed in the wood; others still only slightly overshot their mark, almost hitting their feet. They were well fucked. In the cover of night, he couldn't spot where the archers were shooting from.

"Fuck this, Sokka," Azula hissed. "I'm burning this damned forest down."

The Firebender leaped out of cover, somersaulting as she spewed bullets of blue flame into the canopy of the trees, setting the branches ablaze in a flickering blue that made the forest look ethereal. One of the flames caught an archer, who fell from his perch, screaming in agony, but others still were unaffected. They would have to leave, eventually – the flames were leaping from tree to tree, and soon the forest would be ablaze.

One did not leave soon enough. His bow, trained on the Princess, as difficult a target as she was, found its mark. An arrow whizzed through the air, and Sokka heard it only too late before it buried itself with a sickening squelch in Azula's shoulder. She fell mid-jump, her limbs slackening and giving out.

Her scream pierced the night, and Sokka felt as if a dagger had been driven through his chest. He leaped away from the fallen log and ran towards her, his own safety be damned. More arrows hailed around him, though they weren't well-aimed now; the flames were making the archers in the trees scramble away from their positions and onto the forest floor.

He made it to the Princess's side – the arrow had pierced right between the light shoulder piece and the leather chest plate she wore. For a terrifying moment, Sokka thought she was gone. But then her chest heaved, and she let out a grunt of pain, and her eyes flickered underneath her eyelids. He scanned the entry point – it looked like it had missed any vital areas, but he couldn't be sure, not at night. He turned her just a little.

Sokka grabbed the arrow intending to yank it out. Azula's hand, her good arm, shot out and grasped it. "Don't… barbed," she managed to gasp out, in between labored breaths.

"I'm gonna get you out of here. I'll carry you," he said, moving towards her legs.

"No… they'll… shoot. Your back… exposed," she panted.

"Fuck that, we're dead if we stay here." Sokka didn't want to argue with her, but she was getting paler and paler by the second. _What if the arrow is poisoned? Fuck._

He didn't have time to think anything else. A bald man with a top knot and a mustache, a red rag around his head, burst out of the trees, bounding towards him with two long machetes in hand. Sokka counted two men behind him, dressed similarly.

Sokka charged the machete man, blocking a downward swing with the flat of his club. He punched the man straight in the solar plexus, and he doubled over, clawing at his stomach and trying to breathe. Sokka assisted him by opening a gaping hole in his neck with a bone knife.

The other two now surrounded him, but Sokka didn't intend to let himself be hemmed in. He picked the one on the left, who was armed with a spear – his attention was still more on his dying comrade rather than Sokka. Feinting towards the other man on the right, who was armed with a sword, Sokka leaped off his back foot, bringing his club down in a furious swing towards the spearman's head. He was able to deflect, but imperfectly. The club caught him on the shoulder instead of the crown of his head, and he screamed in pain as the blunt instrument shattered the joint between his arm and torso. He dropped the spear and unsheathed a knife, which he threw at Sokka's head. Sokka dipped underneath it, but the unexpectedness of the move was enough to force him back. The swordsman leaped at Sokka, and he had to twirl to dodge the blade that was stabbed at his stomach. As he did, Sokka swung his club, this time connecting with the spearman's head, crushing it savagely. The man went down gibbering, trying to breathe through a broken skull and nose and failing at it as he died.

The swordsman stabbed and hacked at him some more, and Sokka regretted having nothing with the length to counter him. _I wish I had a sword_ , he thought, as he was forced to keep his distance from the soldier. The man was no slouch with the weapon and the practiced way in which he swung it alerted Sokka that this was no former grunt.

The swordsman forced him further and further from Azula's prone body until he backed into a small creek. A sudden idea overtook him.

As the swordsman stabbed yet again at him, Sokka went low, underneath the jab, and hooked his legs around the man's overextended right foot. Using the weight of his body, he let himself fall, dragging the unbalanced swordsman down with him. Sokka spun over the man's body and held his sword arm down with his knee, forcing the man's head underwater with his hands. The swordsman fought and struggled, trying desperately to breathe, but his kicking slowed as he drowned slowly, his body shutting down as he was forced to inhale water and dirt silt from the creekbed.

Finally, he lay still.

Sokka had only a second to catch his breath before a heavy braying noise interrupted him from the right. The trees rustled and smoke billowed through the forest, making it harder to breathe, as the ethereal blue fire spread from branch to branch. The braying noise got louder and a colossal Komodo rhino burst from the treeline, madly dashing at him in the creekbed.

Pure instinct took over Sokka. He un-buckled his boomerang and sent it flying towards the rider. It connected with his helmet, knocking him off; sheathing his club, Sokka grabbed the spear from the dead spearman in the meantime and charged right at the Komodo Rhino, screaming as he did so. The creature's horn flashed in the flickering blue light, and Sokka was sure he was about to meet his end.

He slid, lowering himself under the charge of the rhino, and jabbed the spear into the creature's underbelly. The skin was tough, but the spear ripped through the creature's belly, opening it from end to end. Blood and viscera spilled out, steaming hot, spilling all over Sokka. The spear broke at the point where the wood staff met the metal point, and splinters landed everywhere, in Sokka's hands and face.

He didn't have time. The rider was following soon behind, charging at him with a lance. Sokka got up to his feet, howling in pain as the splinters in his hands buried themselves deeper into his flesh as he pushed himself up by the palms. He pulled out a bonesword, waiting for the rider to close in.

The rider jabbed his lance towards him, which Sokka sidestepped. He yanked the lance with his free hand, pulling the rider in closer. The man's eyes bulged, and his feet were yanked forward, and he tripped a little in the silty creekbed. Sokka screamed as he swung the bonesword at the man, hacking at his leg. The rider was able to jump backward just in time, but the blade of the sword caught him, nonetheless, opening a wound in the flesh.

The rider pulled out his own sword and was on Sokka in a flash, faster than he expected. Swinging downwards, he caught Sokka off balance, and he was only able to get the bonesword up in time to block the blow. The metal sword cut almost through the bonesword, and with a yank by the rider, it came free from Sokka's hand.

Sokka had to improvise, or else all was lost. He wouldn't have enough time to pull out his club, and his knives were either in Azula's possession or in the first enemy's throat. Sokka leapt at the rider, clawing at his helmet. The force of the jump pushed the man down into the creekbed, which was too shallow here to allow a repeat drowning. Instead, Sokka was able to pry the helmet off the rider, revealing a bald man with a bushy beard and bloodshot eyes.

_I have no weapon._

_Yes, you do._

Next to him was a jagged piece of wood, one of the larger splinters that had broken off the spear. Sokka yanked it out of the water, suppressing a cry as the wood splinters in his own hand dug deeper into the flesh, and shoved it into the man's eye. The rider screamed a horrible scream, full of agony, before Sokka silenced him forever with another jab into the remaining eye, puncturing through the socket and into his brain. The man twitched in death, the remaining pulses of life running to his fingertips and toes but unable to return to his dead brain.

Sokka pulled himself up again, exhausted, covered in blood, looking like a bloodied phantom more than a man. He stumbled towards Azula, his eyes stinging as blood and sweat dripped down from his forehead, salting his eyes and blurring his vision.

When he finally came across her, she wasn't stirring. He knelt by her.

"Azula," he said, shaking her gently. His voice trembled.

She didn't move.

"Azula, please, wake up." His voice was a cracked sob now. "Azula please, hold on, don't go…"

Tears joined the blood and sweat in his eyes. He couldn't tell if she was breathing. His hands were too punctured by splinters to try and take a pulse.

"Azula, please, you can't die, oh spirits, don't die, please, I love you…"

 _This can't be happening. Not again._ He wanted to scream and vomit at the same time. His heart felt like it would burst, and the world around him began to spin.

Slow clapping interrupted his misery, as a dozen men stepped out of the shadows. They were led by a man in mottled maroon robes and leather armor. He had long black hair that spilled down to his shoulders, though some of it was tied up. He wore a black headband with a red triangle on it, and his eyes were painted similar to the scout he and Azula had killed earlier. He had a bow tucked into his armpit, as he continued to clap slowly and rhythmically.

Sokka stared at the man, his eyes full of hate.

"Good shot, eh?" he said, a cruel grin spreading across his features. "I got her myself. You can see from the fletching on the arrow, red and orange, just like the ones in my quiver. Do you like them? I make them specially so when I pull them from my victims, I know how many I've killed." He pulled out one of his arrows, as if to show Sokka. "I coat them in a poison. I call it the Long Farewell. Do you know why, Nightwolf?"

Sokka didn't respond. He ignored the pain as he gripped his club and yanked it off his belt, standing slowly, without balance, facing the man who had to be Vachir.

Vachir took it as an invitation to continue. "Yes, I know who you are, the warpaint is famous, even if you are covered in blood. I call it the Long Farewell, because if the arrow doesn't kill them, you'll watch them waste away. Sometimes it takes an hour, if the person is weak, but I love using it on the strong ones the most. They last for weeks, dying in a slow agony."

"You fucking bastard," Sokka said, gritting his teeth. "I'm going to murder you. And even if I fail, her father will finish the job."

Vachir sneered. "You think after I'm done, anyone will realize this was Princess Azula? Yeah, I know it's her, the highborn bitch's blue flames are recognizable anywhere. Her bastard father doesn't even care, boy. He recalled the Prince to the capital already. After I'm done with you, I'll just char her remains and throw her into the river. Look, the forest fire is already turning orange from blue." As he pointed, Sokka realized he was right. Azula's blue flames, usually sustained by her power as a firebender, were beginning to weaken, although they had still spread far and wide as orange flames. "No one will ever know," he said, his voice slithering like a snake in the grass. "After all, it's the least I can do to repay _Prince Ozai_ for the shame he brought down on me." Vachir spat into the grass. "For all we know, she ain't even his kid. Probably belonged to his wife's lover from Hira'a, just like the little Princeling."

Sokka's blood was aflame. He wanted to rip this man shred to shred, but he still took note of the man's words. _Wife's lover?_

_Fuck being a knight. Fuck idealism. I want blood, I want his blood, and I want to make him choke on it._

"But for you, I'm not going to use any poisoned arrows," Vachir said, still grinning. "Just regular will do the trick. You're not worth it. Gotta say, boy, the man didn't live up to the myth."

Sokka charged at him with a howl, mustering every bit of energy left in him to kill this man. He knew it would be the last thing he did on this earth, but it would be worth it. Anything to Azula. If this world was going to be cruel and rob him of love after finding it for the second time, in such a manner, he didn't want to live in it. And the last thing he would do is make sure the man who killed this love didn't live in it, either.

Vachir was clearly expecting this; he pulled his bow out from under his armpit and yanked an arrow from his quiver, nocking and drawing it in one smooth motion before releasing it. Sokka barely had time to register the movement before he dipped to his side, but the arrow grazed his face, opening up a long cut from under his left eye to his ear. Vachir's next arrow caught him right in the shoulder, but Sokka didn't care. He hardly felt it. All that he felt was the red mist, the same berserker rage that overcame him when he saw Saira's broken body in the cave – it was overtaking him now, for his grief, for the loss of his new love.

Vachir's eyes opened wide as he realized that the Water Tribesman wasn't going to stop. He backed up, trying to fall back into the semicircle his men had formed.

All hell broke loose.

Shadow figures, with faces of white and red, detached themselves from the smoke and shadow of the forest, appearing like phantoms in the now orange flickering flames. They were armored, in green, and fought with bladed war fans. They engaged his men, leaving Vachir alone without support.

The Nightwolf found his lone prey. Sokka leaped at him, crushing his ribs with a mighty swing of the club. Vachir spat blood and choked on it, and Sokka leapt onto him, shoving him down into the grass. He dropped the club and began pounding away at Vachir's face, not giving a damn as the splinters pushed further and further into his skin. He couldn't tell how much of the blood dripping from his fists was his own, and how much of it was Vachir's, as he pounded the man's face into pulp. Vachir got a knee up and into Sokka's stomach, knocking him off. It hit him center in the diaphragm, causing Sokka to heave in an attempt to breathe. Vachir clambered on top of him and started squeezing his throat with both hands.

"I'm going to enjoy this, Nightwolf," he hissed. "I can't wait to see the life leave your eyes."

Sokka's hands flailed around, trying to find anything, anything sharp or blunt that he could use to strike Vachir. His vision began to darken around the edges, and everything began to swim.

His hands found something hard and round and grasping it, he struck Vachir on the side. Judging from the crack of his ribs, it was a rock or something equally solid. Vachir screamed as he slumped off Sokka, his hands releasing Sokka's neck.

He gulped in huge breaths of air, pushing himself up. His vision was blurred, a mix of salt and blood falling into his eyes, causing them to burn. He needed a weapon, something, anything...

_Fuck it._

Sokka broke the fletching off the arrow embedded in his shoulder and reached behind his back, trying to feel the arrowhead. When he found it, he grasped his fist around it and pulled.

The pain there nearly ended him. It felt like the world was yanked out from under his feet.

He stumbled around, trying to find Vachir. He stumbled over a body - whoever it was, they were still breathing. He wiped the tears and blood from his eyes, and his vision cleared just enough to reveal Yu-Yan tattoos on the man's face.

_Vachir._

Sokka put the broken arrow shaft in between his knuckles, the arrowhead protruding from his fist. With a final, heavy grunt, he shoved that fist directly down onto Vachir's nose. With a sickening crack, the nose caved in, the bone, arrowhead, and cartilage burying itself through the nasal cavity and into Vachir's brain. The man let out an unholy shriek as he lost control over all his limbs, twitching furiously.

Sokka grabbed the rock he'd found and crushed Vachir's skull one last time. The man's shrieking and flailing came to a brutal, deafening silence. Another layer of blood spurted all over him, fresh and dripping, replacing the caked and dried blood already coated over his face and limbs. Sokka climbed off the ruin that had once been a man, only to find himself surrounded by a dozen painted ones, metal war fans in their hands. All of Vachir's men lay dead or dying in the grass.

It was eerily quiet, save for the crackling of flames in the forest. The foul stench of dying men, blood, guts, and smoke pervaded everything.

The mist lifted from his eyes, and suddenly the dull throbbing of the arrow wound in his shoulder began to spread over his body. The pain made him cry more, which mixed with the blood flowing freely from his cheek wound. His black and white and grey face paint was now smeared with red.

 _How unholy I must look_.

The painted ones had their guard up, as if they expected him to attack at any moment, but the pain and blood loss finally forced Sokka to drop, losing all balance as he fell to his knees. The painted ones eased up their guard, looking at each other.

That wasn't strictly true, though Sokka was too weak to realize it. They were looking at one of them in particular, a painted one with auburn hair and greenish-blue eyes. She gave them an imperceptible nod – some of them faded back into the trees, while two went off towards Azula.

The auburn-haired one knelt next to Sokka, gripping his chin with a gentle but firm hand, yanking his blurred eyes towards her – he only just realized that it was a woman. All of them were women.

"Are you the Nightwolf?"

Sokka barely heard her, but he was able to nod just a little. He didn't know why they cared who he was. All that was important was saving Azula somehow, if she was even alive. "Please… my… save her… please," he managed to choke out.

The woman's eyes darted behind Sokka towards where Azula had fallen. "She's been poisoned, but I know the antidote. The poison won't kill her, but we might still lose her because of the arrow."

"Don't…care… me. Just her. Please," Sokka was begging her.

She gave him a nod. "We'll try our best. For both of you."

Sokka nodded and teetered over. The world went black as the ground rushed up to meet him.

* * *

When he came to, it was still night. Sokka felt a sharp pain jolt down his arm, causing him to cry out softly. He felt tired, aching, and torn in every corner of his body.

The next jolt he felt was in his heart.

 _Azula_.

Like a madman, he leapt to his feet, ignoring the screaming pain he felt in his arm, which lay useless by his side. Efforts to move it eventually yielded fruit, but at the cost of immeasurable hurt. He cast his eyes around wildly, trying to find Azula. He was in a small clearing, in a camp of some sort. He could no longer smell the smoke or see the flames of the burning forest.

"Where is she?" he shouted, manically.

The auburn-haired girl ran to him, grabbing him by the ribs and waist and lowering him gently down to the ground. She still had her face paint on, though Sokka became acutely aware that he no longer had his. In fact, but for his breeches, he was mostly undressed. He'd been washed at some point, and there was even a bandage on his cheek. His shoulder was wrapped as well, where the arrow had gone through.

"Where… where am I?" he asked, gasping. "Where is she?"

The auburn-haired woman shushed him gently, helping him get comfortable on the ground. "She'll live. It was a close thing, but we were able to get her the antidote. She yanked the arrow out and cauterized her own wound with firebending, and then passed out screaming. She's breathing. She'll be fine."

"F-firebending?" Sokka gulped. His senses returned in a flood.

_Fuck. If they know…_

"Yes, firebending. And the way you were calling out for her all night, you must have known, so don't try to hide it. The only reason we haven't killed her is because you're Water Tribe, so we figured you must have a good reason for protecting the Firebender." The auburn girl looked back, and Sokka's eyes followed hers, hoping to catch a glimpse of Azula, but she was looking only at a tent. Perhaps that was where Azula was.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is she to you?" the girl asked him.

Sokka closed his eyes, letting a grateful tear slip down his cheek. "She's…" he didn't know the word to use. Girlfriend? Somehow that sounded too adolescent. Wife? That would be a lie, although the idea of Azula as his wife made something stir deep within him.

"You love her, don't you?" the girl finished. Sokka simply nodded. Their eyes met, and he couldn't quite read the emotion that she carried within. Her eyes were far too steely for that. Was it suspicion? Was it pity? Or a combination of the two?

"Well… she'll be alright. But I have to ask. Her name… we overheard you and the Rough Rhino soldier talking. Is she the Fire Nation princess?"

Sokka didn't say anything, his words forming a lump in his throat. A grimace settled over his features. "If anything happens to her…"

To his surprise, the auburn woman simply giggled. "Don't worry. We don't hurt defenseless people. You two will be safe as long as you're with us."

Sokka sighed. "Thank you. I'm sorry if I sounded like an ass. Bad day."

The girl smiled at him. He couldn't make out her features well through the paint, but she was pretty, no doubt about it. At least she seemed somewhat friendly.

"You were fighting like a possessed bull, did you know? And yes, I could tell it was a bad day. More than one. It's actually the next night now."

Sokka blanched a little. "The next night?"

"You were in bad shape. I'm not surprised."

Sokka looked down. His body was mostly spotless now, and his hands were bandaged as well. "Do I have you to thank for the bath?"

She nodded. "Me and the girls took care of both of you. You looked like a demon, the way you were, all tall and caked in blood and guts after you killed Vachir. We saw the Komodo Rhino you killed, by the way. Is that how-"

"Yeah," he said, looking at the bandaged hands once more. "Spear shaft shattered when I tore open the rhino's guts. Fucked up my hands."

She winced sympathetically. "Well, at least it's over. What on earth were you doing out there looking for the Rough Rhinos, anyway? We've been tracking this splinter group for days as they went around Chin, pillaging the fields and outlying farmsteads." She looked him once over. "When I was washing your face, I saw the white war paint underneath the grime and gore. I've heard of a Water Tribesman who fights like that – warpaint, bone knife, bone swords, and a boomerang." Her eyes flickered to the metal L-shaped hunk laying on his belt. "We recovered all your weapons, by the way. Except for the bone sword, that's more or less broken."

"If you mean the Nightwolf… yes, that's me, if you're confirming what I told you back in the forest. Thank you for retrieving my weapons. What's your name?"

"Suki," she said, smiling softly. "Nice to meet you, Nightwolf. I have to say, you kinda live up to your legend."

Sokka frowned. "I honestly didn't realize I was one."

Her name seemed familiar, somehow. _Suki…_

 _"_ Well, you are. Bit of a minor celebrity in the Southern Earth Kingdom, or anywhere that gets traffic from people passing by the South Pole. I didn't really believe it at first, when I heard the story almost two years ago, but then there were too many reports to ignore. Figured there had to be shred of truth to it all."

He realized that she looked a great deal like the statue of Avatar Kyoshi the Fire Nation soldiers torched in the pyres in the center plaza of the Kyoshi Island village. In fact, the face makeup was almost identical.

"Hey… you wouldn't happen to be from Kyoshi Island, would you?" he asked.

Her smile disappeared as she saw the look in his eyes. "Yeah. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Sokka's frown turned sad and apologetic. "I'm sorry, Suki… but the Fire Nation came. They torched the village and put most of the people to the sword. We saved everyone we could."

Stray tears fell from the girl's eyes, ruining the immaculate lines of her makeup. "W-what?" Her eyes hardened and she yanked him by the collar of his tunic. "Tell me everything." He winced, and she lowered him back to the ground, apologetically. "Sorry."

Sokka sighed. "It's alright. You're the Kyoshi Warriors, aren't you? Oyaji told us about you."

Her eyes glistened and she cracked a sad smile. "Oyaji's alive?"

Sokka nodded. "He is, as are about fifty of your villagers. I think that's everyone who survived."

"Can you tell me from the beginning?"

Sokka started from the beginning - with their discovery of Aang, Zuko's attack, the dispatch of the Fire Nation fleet, and how they came across the village on their way from the Temple. He left out a few details - Aang's glowing outbursts, Iroh and the White Lotus - but the story was mostly told intact. He held back on some of the details of what happened in the village, but Suki stopped him, sensing his reticence. She asked him for everything he remembered. When he told the story of the woman who'd been brutally assaulted and murdered, his voice cracked and tears fell from his eyes as well as hers.

"I'm so sorry that this happened to your people, Suki."

She shook her head. "It's my fault. I wasn't there. I left to go fight in a war because I got sick and tired of sitting on the sidelines and then when the war came to my doorstep... I wasn't there."

Sokka put his hand over hers. "Look, take it from someone who knows a lot about guilt... you can't blame yourself. The only people really responsible are the ones who do evil things. I fought a one-man war against the Fire Nation from my home and started a chain reaction that led to my people having to abandon their homeland." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "If I let that eat at me, I'll never be able to get anything done. We just have to keep carrying on, and hope that our choices help bring this fucking war to an end as quickly as possible." He pulled his hand away, rubbing his shoulders as goosebumps traveled over them.

"You say that, but how can you be with the Fire Nation princess after all the evil things her people have done?"

"Her people," Sokka said, stressing the second word. "Not her. She judged and sentenced and executed the soldiers on Kyoshi Island for their crimes against your people. She saved my life, and I was nothing but an enemy to her. She fought in a war against her brother for me. She saved the Avatar from being taken back to the Fire Nation." Sokka shrugged. "How can you see all of that and not believe in her?"

Suki was quiet for a moment. "I'm not surprised your people made you warchief, Nightwolf. You have a way with words. And thank you for sticking up for my people. Not many folks out there that would have done something like that for strangers."

Sokka smiled. "Please, call me Sokka. Nightwolf is something for enemies. Far as I can tell, you're a friend." Suki returned the smile weakly at that.

"Sokka it is, then. Would you like us to escort you and the Princess back to Chin?" She didn't ask, but Sokka sensed the hidden request within the courteous offer. _She wants to go see her people._

"We'd be happy if you took us back," he said, granting her the unspoken request. "You can take us back to Appa. If any of your girls are wounded, they can go on his saddle back to Chin." He lifted himself up slightly, leaning against a box full of supplies. "I'll need to collect some proof of the Rhinos, though. To show the magistrate I took care of Vachir." Suki nodded and stood up, walking a few feet away from him before she leaned over to rummage around in a box. She pulled out a number of pendants, all of them made of rhino horn. She also pulled out a bow and arrows, unmistakably Vachir's.

"These should do. All the Rough Rhinos wear them. You struck them a blow today, Sokka. Vachir was one of that bastard Mongke's most trusted lieutenants."

Sokka gave her a grateful nod. "Was he serious about the poison? Or was he just trying to rub salt in the wound...?"

Suki gave him a sign of affirmation. "He was serious. I've seen him torture peasant families all over the Southern Earth Kingdom with it. I know the antidote, but I was a little afraid we wouldn't have the supplies necessary to make it. Luckily, he kept a little antidote on himself. That's what we fed to your Princess."

"Suki... I really can't begin to thank you enough. You saved my life. More importantly, you saved Azula's. I'm indebted to you."

She smiled. "Good, because I might need a favor one day myself. By the way... you and a princess? That's a story I have to hear. You can tell me on the way to your Sky Bison."

Sokka laughed. "Sure. But first... can I go see her?"

"Of course. After you do, let's get you something to eat so you can regain your strength." Suki helped him to his feet. At first, the world spun around him as blood rushed through all the limp parts of his body, leaving him a little lightheaded, but with Suki's support, he was able to hobble over to the tent where Azula was being kept. A Kyoshi Warrior was next to her, rubbing a wet rag over her head, but she gave a reassuring nod to both of them as they entered the tent.

"How is she?" Suki asked her subordinate.

"She'll be fine, Captain. She's not too feverish and there's no sign of infection. She's tough as nails, cauterizing her wound like that."

Sokka bared his chest, gingerly, revealing a mass of scars that made both women's jaws drop. "She cauterized my wound like that, too. Nearly killed me, but I would have definitely bled to death without it. Duel with a pirate," he added, seeing the quizzical look in the Kyoshi Warrior's face. "I owe her my life, a hundred times over."

The subordinate Warrior nodded at him. "We'll be outside. Just call if you need anything." She took her leave.

Suki put her hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Take your time, but we'll be leaving soon. The faster we can get her back to Chin, get her fed and taken care of, the better." Suki, too, left the tent, leaving Sokka with Azula.

The warriors had stripped her down to nothing but the bindings she wore around her chest and private parts when expecting battle or strenuous activity. Sokka fell to his knees, running his hands through her hair and caressing her cheek.

"Gods and spirits, Azula... I thought I lost you. I wanted to die." He choked back a sob. "I can't lose you, not like I lost her. I love you, Azula. Please get better soon. I promise I'll take care of you, I'll feed you soup, I'll rub your feet, I'll..."

And he continued to tell her all the things he would do for her, in sickness and in health, from this day, until his last day, willing her to get better and to come back to him. Outside the tent, Suki did her best not to eavesdrop, but the passion in Sokka's voice made her face redden a little.

* * *

"So how can you say that Avatar Kyoshi really was in the wrong?"

"Listen, strange bald boy... don't you have someone else to pester about this?" the magistrate asked exasperatedly.

Aang tried to shrug as noncommittally as possible. "I mean, I'm just saying. The Kyoshians seem to really respect her! I haven't really heard your side of the story yet.

Tong sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Look. Chin the Great was a visionary leader who nearly united the Earth Kingdom into a singular empire. He righted the wrongs of the weak Earth King of his day, and if he had succeeded, the Earth Kingdom would have been strong and united in the face of the Fire Nation's aggression. Instead, at the cusp of victory, when all that was left for him to conquer was the small outstretched Yokoya peninsula, Kyoshi stepped in. She was a self-hating, cruel, spiteful woman who could not handle the incoming glory of the Earth Kingdom! So she split Yokoya from the mainland, creating Kyoshi Island, and then she brutally murdered Chin in his sleep. Our forefathers, soldiers and camp followers in his army, settled down here, creating the town of Chin, named in honor of the great conqueror." The magistrate pointed a bony finger towards the large granite statue in the town square. "That's him. Chin, our hero."

"But I thought Avatars don't get involved..."

"Hmph! Kyoshi was a brute tyrant, Roku was an ineffective pushover, and what happened to the Airbender who was supposed to come after? Probably ran away or was too weak and died in the genocide." The magistrate made a noise of annoyed dismissal and walked away, leaving Aang alone on the wooden platform at the wall that served as a watchtower. He pulled up a chair and sat, directing his gaze to the fields outside the village walls.

Aang felt his rage boil up, and his hands balled into fists. Almost too late, he realized that for him to become so upset was dangerous, so he bared his nails and dug them into the palms of his hand, drawing blood in an effort to keep his mind clear.

"Aang, there you are, I've been- Aang?" Katara's tone shifted from relieved to find him to worried. "What did you do to your hand?" She marched past the guard on the battlement and into the covered platform.

"Nothing," Aang said bitterly, opening the palm of his hand to reveal blood dripping down from several cuts. "Crap."

"It's nothing major, I can handle it." Katara discreetly bent some water out of her skin, coating Aang's wound and healing the cuts quickly. "What made you do that?" She pulled up the other chair next to his, sitting down by him.

"The magistrate said some stuff about Avatar Kyoshi..."

"You know it's all nonsense, Aang. Azula said as much!"

"But what if it's not? Technically, all Azula said is that the story was told differently by different people. He's right, Roku completely failed at starting the outbreak of the war. I disappeared for a hundred years; what's stopping Kyoshi from being a murderer?"

Katara gave him a sharp look. "What does it even matter if she was, Aang? That was a past life, but it's not you. As far as I can tell, each Avatar is sort of... loosely connected. You have your own personality and ethical system. I mean, do you even remember what you did as Roku or Kyoshi?

Aang sighed. She had a point, but it still sat poorly with him. "No, I guess not. Still, it bothers me. Everything the monks taught me about what my role was in the worst seems to fly against the reality of what my predecessors did. I don't know how to reconcile what I was taught with the things I learn about the ones who came before."

Katara kissed Aang's cheek. "The fact that you worry so much about being better is what makes me feel like you will be, Aang. Even then, keep in mind, this village was founded by followers of Chin. It's not like they're reliable sources of information..."

"Heh. Guess not," Aang said, smiling a little. "Thanks, Katara. You really know how to raise a person's spirits." Katara beamed at him.

"Good. What do you want to do? I don't know how long Azula and Sokka will be out... It's been two days." she murmured. Aang sensed the slightest tremor in her voice at her brother's name. He put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a little squeeze.

"Sokka will be alright. He's got Azula watching his back." Aang said, reassuringly.

Katara sighed. "I know, but I still worry. I've just gotten him back and it worries me sick that he'll go out there and get hurt or worse."

"Just gotten him back? You mean, in the sense that his personality changed after meeting the Princess, right?" he asked. Katara nodded at him in affirmation.

"It's just so good to have the old him back. Well, not quite the old him... he's a little different, just like Saira was different from Azula. I think they bring out different aspects of him, but either way, it's much better than what he became after Saira died."

Aang bit his lip. "You know, when I went with him to Heart's Hollow, it was like seeing a completely broken person. But the most interesting - I guess if that's the right word - thing about it was... Azula. It was like all the ice surrounding her just melted when she saw him vulnerable. They have an intense bond." His eyes narrowed playfully. "And spirits, the stuff we heard from their room the other night..."

Katara blushed deeply. "Don't get me wrong, he was nearly married at one point and it's not like Saira kept it a secret from me that they were up to... stuff," she said, face reddening to cinnamon. "But it's so weird to think of my brother doing that. With a Princess, no less."

"Well, I don't think they went all the way," Aang whispered conspiratorially, wiggling his eyebrows, causing Katara to giggle. Feeling brave, he decided to take push his luck. "What do you think Sokka would think if he heard stuff like that from our room?"

The gamble paid off because Katara couldn't be any redder if she tried. A few incoherent stammers came out of her mouth, and Aang burst out laughing loudly. She bent water out of her waterskin and splashed it on his face, but it didn't dampen his spirits any. "I'm just kidding, Katara. It was nice to sleep next to you without going _that far_ ," he said. Despite her embarrassment, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

"It was nice," she said softly, thinking of the way he'd pulled her in closer by her waist last night.

A scream split the quiet of the night. Aang jumped to his feet immediately, scanning the outside of the wall, but Katara pulled him by the shoulder.

"Aang, that was from _inside_ the village," she said, a tone of worry creeping into her voice.

"Shit. The Kyoshians." The exchanged a glance and took off from the tower, heading towards the source of the disturbance. Many of the guards along the wall abandoned their posts as well, rushing towards the noise. As Aang and Katara dashed through the winding alleys of the town, an acrid smell began to fill their nostrils. That, combined with the flickering orange lights now emanating from their destination, signaled only one thing: fire.

More screams rent the night.

* * *

"...And naturally, the Princess couldn't resist my charms," Sokka said smugly to Suki, who only giggled in response.

They were walking alongside Appa, with six of the other Kyoshi warriors trailing behind them and around them. Sokka had told him his tale from beginning to end. Some others were on Appa's saddle, alongside Azula, who was still sleeping. Appa had gazed at Sokka with baleful eyes when they'd put Azula on his saddle as if he shared his pain. Sokka had rubbed the bison's fur and put his forehead on Appa's neck affectionately.

"You and me both, bud. I hope she'll be fine." Appa huffed air at him as if to say _she will be._

The Kyoshi warriors and Sokka were nearing the village as he continued to talk to Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors. Sokka found that he admired her. She was kind and ferocious in equal measure. Part of him was sad that they weren't around to stave off the attack on Kyoshi Island, but the other half was glad. If they'd been caught by surprise, they might not have survived.

"I think you're omitting some details. She's a princess and frankly, way too good-looking for you..." she wrinkled her nose. "You're kind of a meathead."

Sokka laughed. "You're not even the first person to tell me that. I guess that's me, the meat and sarcasm guy. Turns out it was enough for her. Also, I'll be sure to pass your compliments on to Gran-Gran, she thought the same thing about Azula. Something about the men in our family chasing after women way out of their league." He kicked a nearby rock. "Although honestly, I think she was just puffing herself up with regards to Grandpa."

"You know, it's kind of refreshing that you haven't made any comments about me and my girls. Usually, people dismiss us out of hand when they find out the famed Kyoshi Warriors are women," Suki said.

Sokka let out a barking laugh. "Well, if you'd caught me when I was sixteen, maybe I would have made a similar comment. But..."

"But what? Changed your mind in the meantime?" Suki teased.

"Something like that. If you saw the Princess fight, how could you not? Or Katara, for that matter. She's hardly trained but she can be a menace when she wants to be with her Waterbending."

"But they're both benders. You could just attribute that to their bending abilities."

"True," Sokka said, scratching his chin. A small layer of stubble had grown back in, itching as it grew longer. "But when Katara and I were the oldest kids in the village, we kind of took it upon ourselves to train the younger ones. At first, I just wanted to train the guys, but then Katara made me teach the girls too, at least the ones who wanted to learn. And some of them had the potential to be better fighters than me. There's this one girl, Malina... she's an absolute menace with a sling in her hands. I hope she survived the battle," Sokka said, his voice turning somber. "I don't think Katara even knows. She left the village as soon as she could after the Avatar and I were captured. Malina was engaged to one of my best friends from back home, Tal. I'd be gutted if anything happened to either of them."

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, the point is, seeing some of those girls fight changed my mind. They were just as capable of being braves. They fought and died for me, for my village. They followed me into battle. Treating them any lesser would disrespect that sacrifice."

"That's remarkably... advanced of you," Suki said.

"When you're faced with extinction, turns out sexism isn't a great survival strategy," Sokka said with a light laugh.

"No, but people are stubborn. They don't want to change. They're comfortable with the way things are."

"We can't afford to be. If we're going to win this war, there's going to be a lot of discomfort ahead," Sokka said, looking up at Appa's saddle, where Azula was.

"You think we can win?" Suki said with a sigh. "I'm glad you're optimistic, but I can't say I share it. Although finding out the Avatar is alive and on our side..."

"It gives me hope too. If you get to meet him before you leave, you'll see why. He's a pure soul, and he really wants to change things. All we have to do is get him up to speed with his elemental bending and we can take the war to the Fire Nation Capital. I can't wait to see Ozai's face when the Avatar is banging on his door," Sokka said, grinning wistfully.

"I hope you're right. But how does the Princess feel about that?" Suki wondered.

"Azula's got a good heart. She wants justice for what's happened. She wants to restore the honor of her people, and yeah, she can be hard, but she's ultimately fair. She'll make a good Fire Lord."

"Would that make you her Fire Lady?" Suki teased again. Sokka grimaced.

"I don't know, actually. I'm no highborn."

Suki shrugged, realizing that the realities of a future union disturbed the Water Tribesman. "I didn't think you Water Tribespeople had highborns and lowborns. That's always been and Earth and Fire thing. I always read that the Air and Water people were more... egalitarian. Seems like you're neither high nor lowborn then."

"Hmm. Never thought of it like that."

"Besides, from what you tell me, it sounds like your people chose you to be their leader. You're not undeserving of her. And it sounds like she doesn't think that either."

Sokka looked at Suki now, right in her steely blue-green eyes, his admiration growing. "I can see why you're the leader of your warriors, aside from the fighting skill. You have that ability to say the right thing at the right time."

She laughed. "Thank you. I think it takes one to know one."

"Captain Suki! The Princess is awake!" shouted one of the warriors from Appa's saddle.

Sokka could hardly contain himself. Even with a weakened arm, he clambered onto the saddle, wincing as he lifted himself up. Azula sat across from him, now covered in green blankets, still in her battle wrappings. She looked at him with bloodshot eyes, and her mouth tugged into a small but genuine smile.

Sokka practically leaped at her, but did so softly, cognizant that she was probably weakened and in pain. "Oh spirits, 'Zula, I thought I'd lost you, thank every spirit and god in the universe that you're alright..." He wrapped his arms around her gently, but squeezed her just a little, drawing a pained laugh from her.

"There there, savage, I am indeed alive." He pulled away from her, and she saw the tears spilling from his glistening azure eyes. She cupped his cheek with her good arm. "Oh Sokka, I'm here. You didn't lose me."

He kissed her desperately, lovingly, crashing his lips into hers as if to make sure she really was there and alive, not some mirage or dream. And she didn't mind, even if it was more public than she was used to. The warmth the kiss infused into her made her feel more alive than dead, and she was grateful for that. When they pulled apart, they both smiled at each other like love-struck idiots, and she found she didn't care.

"You're not going to be rid of me that easy," she teased.

He put her forehead to his. "Good thing you're such a pest, then," he whispered, his voice still trembling. "I love you, Azula."

For a moment, she was silent too, but then she mumbled softly. "I love you too, Sokka. I love you." Their eyes met, and hers were golden and ablaze. "I can't believe I could have died without telling you that. You deserve it, you savage, snow-brained, wonderful, sweet peasant. I love you." She pulled him in for another kiss, just as fiery as their first.

Neither of them noticed the Kyoshi Warriors stealing embarrassed but eager glances at the display of love in front of them, including Suki.

"Did you get Vachir?" Azula asked when they pulled apart. Sokka nodded at her, holding her hand in his, rubbing her knuckles with his fingers.

"I did. With their help," he said, gesturing with his head towards the warriors. "I would have died if they hadn't arrived at the right time. Listen, 'Zula, Vachir said something to me before I killed him. Something I think you should know, but we'll talk about it later. It's personal."

"Personal to me?" Azula asked, incredulously. "Interesting. I'd never met the man before. I'm curious as to how he could have anything personal for me."

"You never met him, but your father did. It can wait though." She gave him a quizzical raise of the eyebrow but dropped it. If it was indeed private and concerning, they'd speak of it later. Azula saw the painted woman standing behind them.

"Are you the leader of these warriors?" Azula asked.

Suki nodded at her. "Captain Suki, Princess. I'd say it's a pleasure, but..."

"I understand, Captain. Thank you for saving me, and thank you for saving my idiot here," she said, affectionately flicking Sokka's jaw. "He has a tendency to bite off more than he can chew."

"He's an excellent warrior. Lives up to the legend. Although, from what he's told me, I think me and the girls were robbed of the real show in watching you fight, Princess."

Azula laughed softly. "Yes, my firebending is exquisite, but the real show is me and the Wolf together. We make an excellent team." Her eyes flickered towards the Kyoshi Warrior, whose eyes were trained on Sokka instead. A small flare of possessive jealousy flickered in Azula's chest, but when she looked at Sokka and his silly smile, his eyes trained only on her, the jealousy monster purred and went back to sleep.

"Captain!" cried another warrior, from the front of the formation. Azula craned her neck to see - ahead, she could see the tree line of the forest break, leading to the plain that lay in between the forest and Chin. "There's something wrong! The town is on fire, and the gate has been knocked down!"

Suki leaped off Appa's saddle. Sokka shared a concerned look with her and turned around to survey the village. "Shit," he said, grumbling. "Aang and Katara..."

"I'm sure they're fine, Sokka. Go, go check on them. I'll be right behind you," Azula said, gritting her teeth. _I just want to lay in bed with him for the next week, is that too much to ask?_ she thought.

"No, you won't," Sokka responded sternly. "You had poison coursing through your veins and you're still pretty hurt. There's no reason for you to put yourself in danger."

Azula's eyes narrowed. I'm not sitting this one out, Sokka. I can take care of myself."

Sokka sighed exasperatedly. "I'm not saying you can't, Princess. Look, why don't you take Appa and provide aerial support? That way you can help without me worrying about you being on the ground. I do stupid things when you're hurt."

She raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Like rip a Komodo Rhino in half and tear an arrow out of my shoulder. Now _stay. on. Appa._ Promise me."

She sighed. "Fine, you obstinate man. I promise." She kissed him once more. "Don't get killed. I'll murder you if you do."

"Deal," he said, with a smile, before leaping off Appa's saddle and tearing off with the rest of the warriors towards the town. Azula picked herself up and walked wobbling to Appa's reins.

"Hey there boy. You feel up for a ride?" she asked, softly. She wouldn't have believed anyone if they'd said as much before, but the bison was growing on her. He craned his head up a little to look at her with his big, kind eyes and huffed on her affectionately.

"I'm glad to see you too, Appa," she said, laughing lightly. "Yip yip!"

* * *

Katara and Aang burst through the crowd to find several huts on fire. The Kyoshians were surrounded by soldiers, who were forcing them back towards the burning building. A crowd of Chinite townspeople were hurling objects at the Kyoshians.

They found the magistrate, standing alongside the soldiers. Aang nearly tackled the man.

"What's the meaning of this, magistrate? You swore you would keep the Kyoshians safe while the Nightwolf was hunting your bandits!"

Tong gave him a sneer. "That was what I promised, yes, but then we caught one of these Kyoshians stealing food from the market!"

"They're hungry! The worst thing that deserved was a night in prison for the offender, but even then, they wouldn't have had to steal if you were giving them rations!" Katara said, incredulously. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because they're all filthy criminals, like their filthy Kyoshi! They come here like cockroaches to beg our protection and then they steal from us! No more will we tolerate these perfidi-"

"ENOUGH!" Aang raged. His voice was so boomingly loud, carried by his airbending, that everyone stopped to stare at him. Even the Chinites stopped haranguing the Kyoshians to look at the bald man who had fury in his grey eyes. "I am Avatar Aang, and these people are under my protection!" He swept his staff in a crescent, blowing all the soldiers off their feet. Katara dashed to the nearest well, bending water out of it and onto the burning building, before turning to stand shoulder to shoulder with a defiant Aang. "I have been gone from this world for too long! I will settle this dispute here and now, in the name of my predecessor Kyoshi, but you will not lay another finger on these innocent people, magistrate, or I will knock down you entire town with the storm."

The magistrate cowered at Aang's feet. "Your predecessor murdered our great Chin!"

"And for that, you think you have the right to punish these innocents?" Aang roared. "Punish me, if you have the guts! Only a coward picks on the defenseless. Punish me!" Katara stared at Aang in awe. She'd seen him exude power in his Avatar state, but this was just Aang... and he was ferocious. She began to feel an inkling of what others might have felt when dealing with a fully powerful Avatar in the past, like Roku or Kyoshi.

"Guards!" cried the magistrate. They had picked themselves up now, surrounding Aang and Katara in a circle. "Arrest them!" ordered Tong.

Just then, there was a loud boom away from the village square, back where the palisade gate stood. Screaming broke out, away from them, close to where the boom was heard. The guards began to look at each other worriedly.

"What... what was that?" Katara asked.

A loud braying noise broke through the screams and cacophony of the night. Flaming arrows were shot, landing here and there on thatched roofs, setting them ablaze. A few found unfortunate villagers, who screamed as the arrows punctured them and set them on fire simultaneously.

"Rhinos," Aang yelled, recognizing the braying. "The Rough Rhinos are here!"

The magistrate ordered his men to head towards the battle, but he kept a few behind as a personal guard, heading back to the safety of his village. Aang shouted after him, calling the man a craven and a weakling, but Tong didn't even so much as look back at them.

"Katara, we have to do something," Aang said. "Oyaji, you need to get your people to safety. Go to the back of the village and find shelter. Don't come out unless you're found, or unless Katara or I come for you." The old man nodded and began to shepherd his people away. More and more Chinites ran past them, fleeing whatever it was that had broken through the front gate of the village.

Aang pulled Katara in tight, and she latched onto him, arms around his waist, burying her face in his neck. Aang pulled out his staff and activated the glider wings, and with a blast, he kicked them off high into the night sky. He looped around the entry of the gate, and he saw multiple men on rhinoback, fighting the guards and cutting down villagers. Some of them were shooting flaming arrows while others were setting fire to the village buildings with torches.

The night began to blend into the earliest reaches of dawn, and a pale blue light began to settle over the world. It should have been the peaceful few moments before everyone woke, but the attack on the Kyoshians and the raid by the Rough Rhinos shattered everything.

Katara pressed her lips to his quickly. "For luck. Please be safe, Aang." Her blue eyes shimmered with tears.

"You too, Katara. I'm going to drop you by that well. Keep yourself safe and try to put out any fires. I'll handle their leader." He kissed her once more, this time softly, gently, hoping it wouldn't be his last. "If we survive this, I'd like to kiss you sometime when our lives aren't on the line."

She gave him a small laugh. "Agreed."

He swept by a well near the gate, and Katara let go of him, landing on her feet and immediately summoning a huge plume of water out from the well. She brought it crashing down in powerful tendrils, knocking soldiers off their feet and riders off rhinoback. Aang looped backward and landed in the center of the Rough Rhino formation.

"I am the Avatar, and this village is under my protection! Where is your leader? Come before me, coward!" Aang roared.

"Here I am, boy." A man came forward, astride a great Komodo Rhino beast. He was bald save for a top knot. He had a mustache and a goatee, and brass earrings in his earlobes. His face was scarred, and his expression cruel. Aang's eyes narrowed at him.

"You will answer for this, I promise," Aang said through gritted teeth. The man simply smiled and spread his palms out, twin orange flames bursting from them.

"Let's dance, _Avatar_."

A braying noise rang out from the air. Everyone in the village looked up, only to see a huge furred beast screaming down from the sky, and a madwoman wielding blue flames riding atop him.

* * *

Sokka charged through the broken gate of Chin, flinging his boomerang. It screamed through the air and struck a rhino rider in the head before arcing around back to Sokka's hand. He brandished his club and let out a wolf's howl.

The Kyoshi warriors were right behind him, brandishing their fans before leaping into the fray. A sea of green crashed into the crimson clad Rough Rhinos.

Sokka saw Katara fighting off a Komodo Rhino rider who wielded a bolo above his head. He threw Boomerang again. This particular rider was more aware of his surroundings, ducking before Boomerang could hit him, but it gave Katara enough window to bend a sliver of water down the man's open mouth and into his windpipe. The rider fell off, clawing at his throat, but Katara bent more water out of the well, further choking him.

He turned his attention to the sky. Azula made strafing sweeps of the battlefield, throwing blue firebolts here and there whenever she found an opening to hit a Rough Rhino. Her shots were careful and practiced, never large enough to hit an ally, and always aimed away from friends.

Aang was dueling with a firebender he'd managed to knock off his rhino. The Earth Kingdom spearmen were dealing with it, but Aang had his hands full with the Firebender. Sokka noticed the distinct appearance of the man, and remembered Azula's words - this must be Mongke.

_Mental note: have Azula and Aang spar against each other. He needs practice._

Sokka charged towards Mongke, wolf-howling again. He flung his boomerang at him with one hand, uncaring if he lost it for now - he flipped his club to his good arm, still unable to raise the wounded arm any higher than above chest level. It would be a liability in battle.

Mongke ducked away from Boomerang and cartwheeled, using his feet to kick up walls of flame between him, Sokka, and Aang. Sokka dashed around it, and he saw Aang jump over it with an air-boosted leap. Mongke was waiting for them on the other side.

Katara joined the battle, too, but Mongke was smart. He began to cast his fire indiscriminately at buildings in the village, catching them on fire. Civilians streamed out as their houses ceased to be safe havens from the battle, as the conflagration spread from roof to roof in the congested village. Katara had to abandon the fight, trying to put out the fires, but it was near useless - too many houses had caught on fire, and now the fire was spreading in different directions through different alleys of the town. She would never be able to rein it in, though she tried her best.

As Azula swept through the sky, she kept her eyes trained for one man in particular. If Yeh-Lu was here, he could inflict a lot of harm to the village.

She spotted him almost immediately. It wasn't hard - everything around him was in flames, exploding from his improvised grenades. She gritted her teeth as she saw a family of civilians disintegrate as his explosives completely wiped out a house with a deafening boom. She swung Appa around, bringing him down almost vertically, getting as close to Yeh-Lu as she could, and when she spotted his bag of explosives, sitting on his hip on his Komodo Rhino, she flung flames at it and pulled Appa out of his descent. The resounding explosion below satisfied her that she blew Yeh-Lu to pieces, sending different parts of him sky-high.

Down on the ground, Sokka grit his teeth. The entire village would be destroyed at this rate unless he and Aang put an end to Mongke. He hoped his battle compatibility with Aang was even half as good as with the Princess. He went low, swinging the club at Mongke's feet, but the Firebender was prepared for it, jumping out of the way while kicking flames at Sokka, who had to dash to his left to sidestep. Aang went high, leaping over where Mongke had been before swinging his staff down to create a cutting shear of wind. Mongke was only able to avoid it in time, sidestepping, but his balance was thrown off. As if by providence, one of Azula's firebolts landed by Mongke's feet at that time, as if she'd been watching the fight and waiting for the perfect time to strike. Mongke was lifted up in the air by the force of the blast.

Aang leaped underneath and swung his staff again, lifting Mongke high into the air, where Appa flew directly into him, tossing him like a ragdoll back towards the ground. Before he crashed into the ground, Aang used his airbending to make sure he landed arm and shoulder first. It was enough to shatter his arms, but not enough to kill him. Mongke might die today; it wouldn't be by Aang's hands. He looked back up to the sky, from where the Princess flung fire and death from on high.

The battle began to wind down, as the Earth Kingdom spearmen took out the surviving Rhinos, while the Kyoshi warriors subdued the remaining foot soldiers. It wasn't bloodless - there were plenty of dead Chinite soldiers, and at least two Kyoshi Warriors had been badly wounded, but they had won the day.

Sokka surveyed their surroundings, and his feeling of victory turned to ash. The entire town was up in flames, and screaming civilians fled from their homes. Aang caught his attention by tugging his sleeve.

"We have to get the people in the back of the village out. They're by the cliffside and they'll have nowhere to go." Sokka nodded in response and began waving to Azula, who brought Appa down towards an empty area by the town gate.

"Princess! We need to use Appa to evacuate the back of the village!" Aang shouted at her.

Azula clambered off deftly, though Sokka winced to see her move like that. No doubt she was still in pain and weakened from the poison. She gave Aang a perfunctory nod as he traded places with her, and with a 'yip yip!' he took off, speeding towards the back of the village. She gave Sokka a look, and he pointed towards the subdued Mongke, reading her mind.

Azula walked over to him, kicking the man in the side. He coughed and spat blood as he turned over and got a good look at his captor.

"If it isn't Princess Bitch." He spat again, this time intentionally, right at Azula's feet.

"Mongke. Rabid as ever, I see," Azula said snidely.

"Princess... I think it's my turn," Sokka said with a sigh.

She gave him a concerned look. "Are you sure, Sokka?"

He nodded. "I'm not doing it out of personal revenge this time. It's not like Kyoshi village. This monster burned down a whole town. Spirits know how many civilians are dead because of him. He has to face justice."

Azula walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Only if you're sure. I don't want this to be a step back for you." Now it was his turn to give her a look. For a second he said nothing, but simply leaned over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Pass the sentence, your highness. I will carry it out," he said, tone somber.

Suki came over, limping, clutching at a cut on her side. "Princess, if I may... what do you plan on doing with these men?"

"They are criminals of my country, and as its rightful sovereign, I will sentence them for their crimes here." She fixed Suki with a cold glare, causing the Kyoshi Warrior to take a step back.

"They're on Earth Kingdom territory..." Suki began, but Sokka cut her off gently, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"They might be, but we don't have the time to ferry all of them to the valid authority. You can have the footsoldiers. The leaders are criminals against the Fire Nation Azula wants to build. Let them be hers to judge. Let her make up for the wrongs of her country."

He could tell Suki had her hesitations, but it was enough for him that she simply nodded and stepped back.

The Kyoshi Warriors brought Mongke's lieutenants next to him. Azula said their names as they were dragged nearby - Ogodei, the Bolo-wielder that Katara had left unconscious by choking him with water, and Kahchi, who was armed with a large guandao. Vachir was dead, and so was Yeh-Lu.

The "trial," as it was, was perfunctory. The proof of the crimes was all around them, and the Rough Rhinos were too murderous to deny their crimes. One of the Earth Kingdom troops proffered his sword to Sokka, who took it.

 _I have to do this the right way. This can't be a revenge killing._ In line with that, he took on a somber tone. "In the name of Azula, rightful Fire Lord of the Fire Nation by the grace of Agni and Lady of the Ash Islands, I, Sokka, Warchief of the Southern Water Tribe, Nightwolf of the South Pole, do sentence you to death for your crimes against the Earth Kingdom and its innocent civilians."

A crowd had gathered around them, some civilians, some Kyoshi Warriors, and some Earth Kingdom soldiers, their mouths agape at what was happening. Here was a woman now revealed as not only a Firebender, but the Princess of the Fire Nation, in full rebellion against her father, dispensing justice to the Rough Rhinos. The more knowledgeable among them saw history being made.

Sokka swung the sword once, and there was a deathly silence as Kahchi breathed his last. He swung the sword twice, and when Ogodei died, there was some soft approval murmuring around the crowd. He hesitated before swinging the sword on Mongke and addressed the crowd.

"People of Chin! People of Kyoshi Island! There's a lesson for all of you in this - stop judging each other by the wrongs of the past. Who gives a spirits' damn if Kyoshi killed Chin? Who gives a damn if the Kyoshi Islanders and you don't get along? We are all united in the face of evil. We have to find a way to move on and build the world we want out of the ashes left to us. The Princess will do it for her people. You start doing it for yours."

Appa landed nearby, and Aang leaped into the square with Tong and Oyaji. Katara joined them as well.

Aang addressed the crowd, stepping forward. "I am the Avatar." Gasps and more murmurs broke out among the crowd. "I can bend air-" he created a spinning ball of air and climbed it - "and I can bend water," he said, tossing a small bubble between his hands. "I have yet to learn Earth and Fire, but I will. And I will help bring balance to the world. I apologize to you all, for being absent in your time of need. I was trapped and lost in time, but I am here now. And I, too, believe in the Princess, even though it was the Fire Nation who destroyed my people. I am the last of them, but I know the Princess is good. I know she's fair. Together, we will right the wrongs of the past and bring a new era of peace."

Azula stepped forward. "I know that my nation has wronged yours deeply. I apologize for that, but it will not make up for your lost homes, your lost loved ones, and your broken lives. My ancestors have wronged this world. If you give me the chance, I will right the wrongs together with the Avatar." She turned around, and faced Sokka. "Warchief. This man's guilt has been determined and judgment has been passed. Carry out justice."

Sokka swung the sword, and Mongke breathed his last, too. He looked at the crowd and saw the awe in all their faces.

To his surprise, Tong stepped towards Aang, a look of contrition on his face. "I was wrong, Avatar, to judge the Kyoshians for the actions of Avatar Kyoshi. We may never know if Kyoshi wronged Chin or not, but we know that Avatar Aang has more than made up for it by saving the people of this town from a horrible fate. We may have lost our homes, but without you, we would have lost our families and lives too. I would like to invite the Kyoshians to help us rebuild and make a home for themselves here, and I pledge to help them return to their island when it's safe if that should be their wish."

More murmurs of approval rang out through the crowd. Someone shouted "hail the Avatar!" and the cry became contagious. The Kyoshi Warriors were the first to kneel, led by Suki - the Earth Kingdom soldiers followed suit, and the civilians did as well, all showing their respect to Aang.

"Hail the Avatar!"

"Hail Avatar Aang!"

A small smile tugged at Sokka's lips, and he looked at Azula conspiratorially. She, too, carried the same pleasantly bemused expression.

 _This is the right way. This is the better path, the one she would have wanted, the one Iroh told me about. This is where the revolution begins,_ he thought.


	22. Tansy, Wormwood, and Mint

**Chapter XXII – Tansy, Wormwood, and Mint**

It was mid-afternoon when they finally left Chin. Suki convinced the group to allow her to accompany them to Omashu, and while Aang wanted to decline, Sokka urged him to accept.

"Look, Aang, the Princess and I aren't at our best right now. We'll need some time to heal up from all the damage we took against Vachir and his men. Either way, we could use the extra help."

"Sokka has a point," Azula mused. "King Bumi is insane, not stupid. The Omashu Guard will have the city on lock down given how close the Fire Nation armies are to it right now. Unless we want to sneak into the city, the Captain may be our best way in."

Suki nodded. "I can get you guys in. Commander Haru knows me, and I have to take my next set of orders from him anyway. Hey, even if the King isn't the person you're looking for, Commander Haru might be able to train the Avatar! He's a pretty talented earthbender."

Sokka winked at her. "Sounds dreamy."

One of the Kyoshi warriors behind Suki giggled, which gave Sokka all the evidence he needed. "Ooh... Captain Suki's got a crush on the cute Earth Kingdom commander!"

Katara shoved her brother playfully. "Can you be any more infantile, I swear by all the gods and all the spirits," she muttered exasperatedly. "You're such a child at times, what the Princess sees in you I can't even begin to comprehend..."

"Alright, Suki, you'll come with us," Aang said between chuckles. "If only so that we can give you a chance to see the dreamy Commander Haru," he added wickedly.

"Not you too! You don't even know if he's cute." cried Katara. "It's like traveling with a day-care in tow. At least Azula's a mature adult."

"I also vote we give the Captain a chance to meet her beloved in Omashu," Azula said, smirking. "Is he, by the way, Captain? Cute?"

"He's easy on the eyes," piped up one of the Kyoshi warriors behind Suki. "Though he has a weird mustache, but I think the Captain likes it..." Suki, for her part, looked nothing short of mortified, which only made Sokka and Aang laugh harder.

Suki wheeled on her chatty subordinate. "When I get back from Omashu, I'll deal with you!" she declared, but even as the younger warrior continued to giggle, Suki found her anger dissipating. "While you're here, Moza, you're in command. Keep the villagers safe and help out with the rebuilding efforts."

"You got it, boss." The chatty girl slapped a crisp salute and took her leave.

Before they left the town, Azula and Sokka sought out the innkeeper who'd given them meals on the house and lodging. Lai told them her inn had gone up in flames, and would have to be rebuilt. Sokka thanked her for her hospitality.

"It's no bother, my dears. How many innkeeps can say they sheltered a waterbender, a war hero, the Avatar, and a royal under one roof! And the war hero and the princess in the same room, on top of that," she said, giving the two a sly wink, making Azula blush and Sokka laugh nervously.

"We'll visit once you've rebuilt the place, Lai," Sokka offered.

Azula nodded. "Keep a tally of the costs you incur when rebuilding the inn, if you would. When the war is over, you have my word as Princess that I will reimburse you in return for the hospitality you showed my friends and I."

That made Lai smile radiantly, and with a few more 'sorrys, thank yous, and good lucks', they parted ways with Chin.

* * *

It took them a week and a half to fly to Omashu. The trip went by uneventfully, which, after the mess that had happened near Chin, all of them were glad for. There was a definite lack of privacy aboard Appa, and though Suki was as unobtrusive a traveling companion as one could ask for, it was still a little strange to have so many on board Appa's saddle, at least for the first few days. Suki found her fit within the group, and after finding a comfort zone, she and the others found they rather enjoyed each other's company. Even Momo warmed up to Suki, who made sure to feed the lemur nuts.

Azula was still a little wary of the way Suki looked at Sokka, despite her supposed crush on the Earth Kingdom commander waiting for her at Omashu. Nevertheless, Sokka always put her pangs of jealousy to rest whenever he pulled her in close at night, sharing a blanket in their little corner of the saddle that had become their home. Whether Suki had eyes for him or not, he only had eyes for her, and that was enough to quell the beast.

While they were traveling, Hawky caught up with them, bearing a letter from Hakoda for his children, and one from Gran-Gran specifically for the Princess.

_My children_ _,_

_You don't know how happy I am to hear that Katara saved you from the ship, Sokka, as well as our tattooed friend. I'm glad that her hunch about the 'other girl' was correct. She may be a useful ally in the war effort. Always remember, keep your eyes and ears sharp, like on a hunt, as I have always taught you._ Sokka had frowned upon reading this part, deciding not to show it to Azula.

_Sokka, as Katara must have told you with my last letter, I have been made High Chief of the South. I don't know how this will go over with the North. Technically, we have always been under the North's authority, but that was only by letter of the law. Our cultures and practices have diverged so much that we are truly two sister tribes now, rather than one and the same. The North may take it as an affront that we have a High Chief of our own. I will attempt to negotiate with Arnook, the Northern Chief, who I know to be a good and reasonable man. But, my children, if you should make your way North before I do, watch yourself. Make sure our people are not being mistreated. There are still old grudges._

_My children, I am incredibly proud of you both. Your name is legend in parts of the Earth Kingdom, and I believe even the Northern Tribe has heard of you, Sokka. As for you, Katara, tales grow of a Waterbender from the South who travels with the Avatar, quenching the Fire Nation's destructive flames and bringing peace and healing with her. Both your names will carry weight. You must act in accordance with that, and use that power to ensure the survival of our people. One day, I will be gone, and Sokka will take my place as High Chief. And yes, while Katara wrote to me in desperation hoping that you wouldn't be a prince, I don't see why you wouldn't be, or why Katara wouldn't either. Our people have not held to titles in the past, but it is a new time, one that demands strong leadership and symbols of unity. Arnook has a daughter who is styled Princess of the North. So, my son, Prince of the South, Warchief of our village, Nightwolf of the Pole, I am proud. My daughter, Princess of the South, Waterbender of our village, healer, I am proud. Kya - your mother - would be proud of both of you too. She loved you so much, as do I.  
_

_Love,_

_Dad._

Sokka opened the letter from Gran-Gran for Azula, and handed it to her. Her eyes grew huge as she read it, and her face turned beet red. She promptly threw it into the air, causing Sokka to cry out, but luckily Aang was able to airbend it back into the saddle, directly into Sokka's hands. He struggled to read it silently as Azula shrieked and jumped at him, trying to get the scroll back into her hands.

 _My dearest Azula_ ,

_For your travels:_

_Boil two cups water over high heat,_

_Add:_ _1 finger pinch tansy,_

_2 finger pinches wormwood,_

_1 finger pinch mint,_

_a spoon of honey (for taste),_

_one drop of pennyroyal._

_Steep for five minutes. Drink the morning after, always. Do not wait more than one additional night. Any herbalist will carry the ingredients.  
_

_Please pass on the recipe to Katara should she require it._

_Love,_

_Gran-Gran._

_P.S. - if you should forget to do it, do not fret, my child. I always wanted a bigger family.  
_

"Wh-what on earth?" Sokka muttered, scratching his head.

"GIVE IT BACK, PEASANT!" shrieked Azula, finally managing to wrestle the scroll back into her hands. She promptly set it alight with blue flames and cast the ashes into the wind.

"Hey Kat, why would Gran-Gran give us a recipe for tea? What's tansy, mint, wormwood-" he was unable to get any more out, as Azula jumped onto his back and wrapped her hands around his mouth.

" _Enough. talking. Sokka_ ," she hissed at him.

Katara looked at them strangely. "Tansy, mint, worm- oh." Her face turned beet red. "Oh. Honey and pennyroyal?"

Azula fixed her with a terrifying glare. "Katara, don't you dare say it. The recipe was for you too. I'll tell Aang." Katara immediately swiveled her head back around and pretended she couldn't see nor hear Sokka's protestations. Aang looked back from Appa's reins with a confused look on his face.

Suki looked up quizzically. "Wait, isn't that the recipe for moon-"

"NOT ANOTHER WORD, CAPTAIN!" Azula shouted shrilly.

Suki pretended to busy herself with something interesting in her pack.

The letters they sent Hawky back with contained love for Hakoda, but for Gran-Gran, Katara wrote a specific message:

_Dear Gran-Gran,_

_Why are you the way that you are?_ _Sometimes I hate so much about the things you choose to be._

_Azula was actually mortified. I've never seen her so frightened or shrill before._

_Sokka read it but didn't understand. Thank the gods and spirits for small mercies. I think Azula would toss herself off the bison if he ever figured it out._

_Love,_

_Katara_

_P.S. - Azula passes on her love. She asked me to thank you for inducting her into the family before we left._

_P.P.S - I'll make sure she takes it if ever necessary. I don't think the occasion is far away. I'm not ready to be Aunt Kat just yet._

* * *

After ten days, when they finally arrived at Omashu, Aang brought Appa to rest away from the city. They marched over the long, jagged stone causeway that led to the city. Sokka tried his best not to gulp when he stared over either end of the walkway, down to the rocky valleys below.

Omashu sat nestled atop a mountain amidst other mountains. It was a gorgeous, breathtaking sight, designed to look just like a mountain peak. It seemed so natural in its environment that one had to appreciate the ability of Earthbenders to design a city to look just like its native surroundings. There was a strong, well-built wall ringed with towers and battlements that had bronze color roofs. The wall ringed the entire lower level of the city that sat at the base of four large peaks. Three were minor peaks that jutted out and around a large central peak, which shot up into the sky - all the peaks were terraced and well developed with houses and towers. The buildings inside the city were multicolored but had alternating green and bronze roofs in beautiful tile. Despite being atop a mountain, there was vegetation everywhere. Small gardens were built into the terrace and onto rooftop parks. Arching bridges connected the peaks with each other, and there were giant semi-circle tubes that extended from the top of the city to the bottom. Four large bronze pipes traveled up the large peak, splitting off as they connected to the smaller peaks. They ended outside the city walls, jutting out into the air and releasing water down into the river valley below.

"Gods and spirits," Sokka said, letting out a large breath of air.

"I've always read of its glory, but to see it is something else. A wonder of the world indeed," Azula remarked.

"How can so many people live in one place?" Katara looked bewildered.2

Aang and Suki seemed a little less overwhelmed - Aang claimed to have been here before, several times, while trips to Omashu had become frequent for Suki in order to meet with superior officers in the Omashu military.

"Aang, do they pump fresh water up from under the mountain and then down the pipes?" Sokka asked. Azula turned on him, surprised that he'd managed to figure it out just by looking at the system.

"Yes, they do... how did you know?" Aang said, his interest piqued.

Sokka shrugged. "I mean... isn't it obvious? The pipes start at the top and deposit water out the side of the lower wall, down into the valley below. The water has to come from somewhere, and I don't think it rains here all that much, so they must have hidden pipes drawing water to the top before the large bronze pipes distribute water down throughout the city, one for every peak. I bet that the city has sewers that pool underneath and get thrown back down into the valley with the unused water..."

Azula stared at him intently. "Did you take an engineering course at the University of Ba Sing Se when I wasn't looking, snow-brain?"

He smiled, a little embarrassed. "Hey, it was just a guess. I figured it would be wrong."

She shook her head, a proud little smile gracing her features. "No, in fact, it's exactly correct. I've only read about it, and it took you five seconds of staring at the damned place to figure it out."

A satisfied smirk spread over Sokka's face. "Hey, look at me. Sokka the engineer," he said, self-importantly. Everyone in the party rolled their eyes.

When they arrived at the gates, they passed by a harassed looking cabbage merchant who had just been refused entry to the city. Suki hailed the guard and said something to him they didn't quite overhear. The guard simply gave her a nod and gestured to one of his fellow guardsmen, who signaled for the gate to be open. The guards didn't move to let them through.

Instead, a man came through the gate. He was slender, but not skinny. He wore a fine leather cuirass that had been beautifully molded into the shape of lean muscle, giving him a wiry appearance. There were no pauldrons, but his arms were wrapped shoulder to wrist in grooved leather sleeves that covered and protected every inch of skin. There was a small mail skirt that sat under the cuirass, guarding his thighs, and he wore tight olive breeches that ended in brown leather boots.

His long brown hair was tied up. He wore no helmet, but a green headband graced his forehead. His eyes were the color of moss, and despite appearing every inch the somber warrior, his face had a hint of friendliness to it. There was no trace of an alleged mustache, though.

Azula had to admit that the man was indeed handsome. If this was Commander Haru, Suki had good taste.

"Long time no see, Suki," he said, with a smile. "You've brought friends?"

"Hi, Commander Haru. It's been a while. I've missed y- I've missed getting...uh... orders, from you. You..uh... shaved." Suki's voice came out a few octaves higher than its usual tone, and Azula bit her tongue in an attempt not to giggle. She glanced slightly in Katara's direction. She was nearly overcome with laughter when she saw the Waterbender looking back at her, trying to suppress her own mirth.

Haru just laughed, stepping closer to Suki and putting an arm on her shoulder. "I did. The mustache was getting itchy. How are the rest of the Warriors?"

"The girls are fine," she squeaked out. "They're at Chin, helping with the rebuilding. Moza's holding them until I got new orders from command."

"You could have sent a pigeon," Haru said.

"I know, but I figured I'd escort our important guests here. Let me introduce you."

Suki introduced Aang and Sokka to Haru, who shook both their hands. Aang's exploits at Chin had only recently reached Omashu, but Sokka's name was well known, even though Omahu was far from the coast and many thought he was just a tall tale. She introduced Katara as well, though she hesitated a little when introducing Azula.

"No need for shyness, captain. Commander. My name is Azula, and I am Princess and rightful Fire Lord of the Fire Nation." Sokka was always a little awed at how quickly she switched between being regular Azula and taking on all the weight and authority of her title.

Haru gave her a little bow, though there was a clear element of distrust on his face. Regardless, news of Azula's little revolt had also spread from Chin via messenger birds, and whoever was in command higher than Haru had given him the order to admit Azula, as he gestured to the gatekeepers.

Omashu's gates weren't iron, but instead sheer rock, managed by a team of benders who controlled exit and entry from the city limits. They lowered their gates for the party to pass through.

Haru and Suki spoke at length, but after they made it through the gate, he turned to address the group. "I'm very pleased to have you all here in our city," he said. "Unfortunately, I will have to pry the Captain away from you for some time. You are expected at the Citadel." He gestured to his left, where a large rotunda building with a green roof was. "That is Citadel Station. A tram will take you from the bottom all the way to the palace. When you get there, simply inform the guardsmen that Commander Haru vouches for you, and that Shen owes me 50 bronze dragons," he said, winking at them. "They'll get the message. Will you be able to find your way?"

Aang assured him that they'd manage, and with a bow, Haru left them. Suki gave them all a hug - even Azula - and told them to not leave the city without saying goodbye first. After receiving assurances, she took off after Haru.

"Five dragons says the Commander and Suki are stepping into the nearest inn to 'receive new orders' if you catch my drift," Sokka said slyly, winking at the group. They were silent for a second before bursting into laughter.

"Did you hear how her voice squeaked when he spoke to her?" Katara said, in between wheezes. "Oh gods and spirits, it's worse than Sokka when he stares at the Princess."

"She nearly said I miss you!" Azula cried, tears spilling as she tried to contain her laughter.

Aang simply grinned. "We laugh, but Suki's getting some action and we're out here joking about like a bunch of losers." Sokka burst into laughter so loud that passerby turned to look at them, though Katara turned red, and Azula only smirked.

"How do you know Sokka and I aren't engaging in any action?" she said, challengingly.

"Because if you were, we would hear it. The walls aren't that thick, Princess," Katara said, her expression green, as if she was going to be sick at the thought. It was Azula's turn to go red in the face now.

Sokka cleared his throat pointedly, clearly discomfited by the idea that Katara had overheard some of his and Azula's private conversations and deeds. "How about we get to the palace and meet Aang's one hundred and sixteen-year-old friend?"

* * *

The tram was a slow thing, but it was efficient, fitting up to a hundred people at once. Despite the surfeit of space, however, they were the only four aboard. As the tram climbed higher and higher, Sokka whistled.

"This view is something else, huh?"

Aang nudged him in the ribs just a little. "You see those open half tubes going down from the top to every part of the city?"

"Yeah. What are they? Still can't tell, but it must be some kind of delivery system. I doubt people actually use it to go down."

"Ha!" crowed Aang. "Well, they're not built for that reason, but Bumi and I used to ride the carts from the top to the bottom at full speed. It's actually a mail delivery system."

Katara looked at the half tubes. "I don't know, it seems pretty scary, to be honest. Look how steep some of the declines are..."

"That's what makes it fun," Aang said teasingly. "Also... Airbender. I can control the cart's speed. Sue me."

Azula cleared her throat. "While your hundred-year reminiscence is fascinating, Aang, I think it's best if we discuss our plan of action with regards to the King. I'm not sure how much you remember of your friend, but King Bumi in the present is... rumored to be insane, actually."

"Insane-insane, or just... royalty insane?" Sokka asked.

Azula fixed him with a glare. Sokka laughed nervously. "Insane-insane, and I don't like the implication in your question, peasant."

"Actually, it's Prince now, Dad said so..."

"Well, that makes you insane too," Aang offered.

That left Sokka scratching his chin.

"Anyway, I'm not sure what to expect from him. He may help us, or he may actually be hostile. We should be on our guard either way," Azula muttered.

"Could King Bumi try to... capture you? Turn you over to the Fire Nation in exchange for a truce?" Katara asked.

Azula looked out the tram's window before responding. "It's possible, though I'm not sure the Fire Nation would take me for any other reason than to execute me. Surely news of my rebellion is beginning to spread, which means my father will hear of it. I don't know if he'd rather have my head on a platter of if he'd subject me to torture to try and re-mold me into the thing he wants," she sighed.

Sokka's skin crawled at that. He thought of the cruel gleam in Azula's eyes on the barge. His hands balled into fists - not out of a desire to hit or strike, but in rage at how deeply buried her personality had become thanks to her father's abuse.

He wanted to murder Ozai, and he made no excuses for feeling that way. Woe befalls the man or woman who got between him and Azula.

"It's sometimes difficult to predict what the Earth Kingdom leaders will do," Azula continued. "The war has weakened Ba Sing Se's central authority, and each piece of the Earth Kingdom operates separately or as part of a coalition with other provinces. Each leader has a different underlying motive. King Kuei's authority hardly stretches outside his own walls, and if there's any truth to the rumors, I don't think his authority reaches further than his own fingertips."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked quizzically.

"We don't have time to talk about it here, but there is an organization in Ba Sing Se that wields far more power than anyone suspects. I believe that its leader is currently the de facto power in the city and that the Earth King is just a puppet." She saw the discomfort in Sokka's eyes when she said that.

"So we verify if he's my friend from a century ago. If that's the case, we can secure an earthbending master for me - if not, we make sure he doesn't capture or try to capture Azula as a bargaining chip," Aang mused. "Sounds like a plan!"

Aang busied Katara with stories of his Omashu escapades from a century ago, so Azula sat next to Sokka on the bench. He looked a little troubled, so she wrapped her arms around him and buried her nose in his shoulder. It must have been the injured one, because he winced a little, though she didn't pull away.

"Sorry. What's on your mind?" she whispered.

"Nothing... just... the thought of secret societies bothers me more than it should, given that I'm a member of one myself." That elicited a laugh from Azula.

"Yes, my knight in shining armor, that you are. But there's more on your mind than just that," she ventured.

"Do you put any stock in me being a Prince?"

She seemed a little startled by that question. "Sokka, I only tease you about being a peasant still. I didn't know it bothered you so."

"No, that's not what I mean. And I think I'd have an aneurysm if you stopped calling me peasant," he joked. "What I really mean is... do you think it bears any weight?"

"Well... you are the son of the High Chief, Sokka. Even if 'Prince' is exaggerating just a little, you are your people's future, though you elect your Chiefs rather than passing the title down hereditarily. There's no one else who could lead them. Why the second thoughts?"

He looped his arm around her shoulder and drew her in closer. "It's just that... I'm going to have to become a political creature, now. And I'm not sure I'm any good at that. I watch you and I can see you maneuvering through court intrigue like it's second nature. I can see you knowing how to leverage people and favors to maintain a grip on power. But me? I'm just a soldier, Azula. I'm not sure I'm cut out for the court game. Dad's letter warned me that I might have to play it when I got to the North. Hell, I may have to play it in front of King Bumi."

Azula was quiet for a while. "Sokka, what do you think power is?"

He looked a little perturbed by the question. "Power is... authority. Control. The ability to inspire and lead others."

She shook her head. "Power is an illusion, Sokka. People often confuse it for strength or charisma, which can make you seem powerful, but they are not power by themselves. Power is a funny thing. It's a trick, like a shadow on a wall. It resides where people believe it resides. Like a shadow, it can be bigger or smaller than you - but it's all a trick of the light anyway. It's belief that makes it real." She poked his chest. "You can be powerful. You have the strength and charisma to cast a long, long shadow, but you won't ever cast one until you believe that you have the power. Only then can you make others believe it too."

He seemed to mull over her words for a while, before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Sometimes you scare me," he said softly. "That a mind like yours should be mated to so much skill and talent. It's almost unfair."

She giggled slightly. "Are you frightened of me?"

He leaned his lips towards her ears. "Hardly. Aroused, yes. Your strength gives me a head rush. _You_ make me feel powerful," he growled softly.

A thrill shot down her spine and settled in her belly, spreading into her chest and down between her legs. She might have jumped him then and there if Aang and Katara weren't on the tram. Her eyes traveled to the Airbender and the Waterbender, whose backs were turned to them. She swiftly bit onto Sokka's earlobe and give it a little nuzzle, drawing the softest groan from his mouth. "I've always wanted a man I could dominate the Earth with," she hissed into his ear.

"Don't make me face the King of Omashu with an erection," he moaned softly.

"Don't give me ideas," she shot back slyly, her hand brushing his thighs gently. "If your sister and the Avatar weren't here, I'd tear off your clothes right now."

"Please, no need to stop on their account. They're the ones who'll have to look away," he mused, making her laugh quietly.

"They can shut their eyes, but I don't think they'll be able to un-hear the noises we'll make," she whispered.

"Mmm... I'm glad you know I'll be making you scream."

In the end, when the tram arrived at the palace, he realized it was rather likely that he would have to face King Bumi with an erection.

* * *

They were shepherded by guards to the front gate of the palace. Like Haru instructed, Aang requested entry. A few guards laughed and one groaned, tossing a sack of coins to another man. They allowed them in through the palace doors.

The hall inside was distinctly Omashu. Everything was tinted green - even the flames on the torches had a lime-like color to them. There were no doors in any of the hallways - though Sokka quickly realized like many of the gates in the city, the doors must be solid rock, operated only by Earthbenders.

They were led into a large antechamber by a servant. A chamberlain met them and greeted them all with a deep bow, addressing each of them by their titles. Sokka was slightly surprised that news had made it this far, but he realized that Hakoda must have communicated his actions in advance with some Earth Kingdom leaders as they were war allies. His gaze lingered uncomfortably on Azula as if trying to evaluate whether she was friend or foe. Azula felt Sokka stiffen next to her, as if suddenly on guard. She did not expect treachery, but it wouldn't hurt to have Sokka at his most vigilant just in case.

Instead, the chamberlain only informed them that the King would be with them when he was disposed. Azula frowned at that - was there some truth to Bumi's insanity? Or perhaps age had finally caught up with the old man, striking him down and leaving him bedridden.

Thirty minutes passed, and then an hour. It was only the four of them in the chamber, along with another steward who sat quietly in a corner at a table, playing a game of Pai Sho by himself, muttering to himself as he arranged the pieces and worked on his strategies.

A light went on in Sokka's head.

He sauntered over to the steward and began collecting the pieces in silence. The steward said nothing, only gathering the pieces left behind by Sokka. Sokka pulled out the Lotus tile Iroh had given him. He thanked the spirits for whatever had compelled him to take it out of his pack before leaving Appa outside the city.

Just like Iroh taught him, he placed the White Lotus in the center. The steward now looked at him sharply. "The White Lotus gambit. There are not many who still cling to the ancient ways."

"Those who do can always find a friend," Sokka replied soflty. And thus began their dance.

The other three companions crept slightly closer, now entranced by how Sokka and the steward seemed to be hitting move after move on the pai sho table. Quickly they arranged all the tiles, until there was only a blooming lotus and the White Lotus at the center.

The steward stood up, as did Sokka. Sokka gave a slight bow first, as a sign of respect; the steward was likely not an Initiate, and any rank was higher than his. The steward returned it.

"The white lotus opens wide to those who know our ways. I will go and inform King Bumi, Initiate. How fortuitous is your arrival," he said, with a friendly, genuine smile.

"What just happened?" Katara asked, her voice mingling concern and curiosity.

Sokka smiled and shook his head. "I got us an audience with the king." He began to reassemble the tiles from their lotus shape and pocketed his own white lotus tile. He knew Azula saw the shape, though, and she gave him a bemused smirk that seemed to say _fine, keep your secrets_. He gave her a knowing wink.

"With a game of Pai Sho?" Katara countered.

"I think you'll find that Pai Sho is more than just a game," Sokka said, laughing.

A large door at the front of the antechamber opened, and the steward returned with two guards flanking him. He bowed again to Sokka and the group. "Prince Sokka, Avatar Aang, Princesses, - this way. The King will host you in his private chambers."

The steward led them down a maze of hallways, each turn growing more and more confusing as they passed through earthbending doors. He could sense the apprehension in the others' steps, as they realized they were being led into a labyrinth that none of them knew how to manipulate, but the white lotus tile in Sokka's pocket gave him a sense of security that he couldn't share with the rest.

After what seemed like an eternity, they were finally led into a large room that served as the King's solar and as an antechamber to his sleeping quarters. A wizened old man sat in a chair around a round table, where four other chairs had been drawn up. The table was laden with fruits, meats, and vegetable dishes, the second of which made Sokka's mouth water. They hadn't seen such fare since the feast before the siege.

The wizened old man certainly looked the part, at least. He was tall for his age, and if he wasn't hunched over, he would have been even taller. White hair sprung out in wild tufts, and one eye was perpetually larger than the other, giving him an expression of manic glee. His gaze positively twinkled upon seeing Aang, who gave him a sheepish grin when he saw Bumi.

It was Sokka he addressed first. "Who knocks at the guarded gate?"

"One who wishes to eat the fruit and taste its mysteries," Sokka replied. He knew the answer varied upon rank, but this is what Iroh had told him to say as an initiate.

The old man grinned wildly. "An initiate, oh my. Fresh blood like we haven't seen in decades. My lotus has four leaves, yet it pleases me to see a new lotus with only one." In the code of the Lotus, Sokka realized that the King had just identified himself as a Master Lotus, only below Iroh in rank. Sokka bowed to him in respect, and the King returned it, inspecting Sokka as he did so.

"Yes, you have all the makings of a fine Knight... I see what the Grand Lotus saw in you. Surely he directed you to the master who will mold you well. We shall speak more, later, but for now, allow me to greet an old friend." His eyes flickered to the tattooed Airbender behind Sokka, and they began to glisten slightly.

"It's really you, isn't it?" Aang said hoarsely, his mouth spreading into a wide smile. "A hundred years later..."

"Did you ever get the chance to go to Kangaroo Island?" the King said. Everyone but Aang looked bewildered at the question; the Airbender's grin only grew larger. "I hear it's hopping."

There was pin-drop silence in the room before Sokka let out an amused snicker. Katara and Azula glared at him with equal intensity, and he shrunk back a little, giving a noncommittal shrug. "What? I thought it was pretty funny..."

Aang and the King seemed lost in their own world, as Aang took a long step forward and embraced his old friend with a heavy sigh. "Oh, Bumi."

"For someone who's a hundred and eighteen years old, Aang, I'm upset you look better than me," Bumi said as he pulled away from his Airbender friend. "What's your secret? Is it a moisturizer?"

Aang laughed. "Try freezing yourself in the ice for a hundred years. You'll come out of it with radiant skin."

The two friends shared a laugh, and whatever tension there was in the room seemed to dissipate. Sokka saw Katara smiling ear to ear, with a glint of a tear in her eye - no doubt she was incredibly happy for Aang to find a piece of his past. Even Azula's bemused expression seemed a little more wistful than usual.

"Aang, I know why you've come. You seek an Earthbending teacher, don't you?" Aang only nodded in response.

"I would be honored to teach the Avatar, but you have a long and difficult road ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years that you've been gone," said Bumi, shaking his head. "The war is at my doorstep. Only yesterday, the last of my armies was defeated in battle, and soon the Fire Nation will lay siege to Omashu."

"What will you do?" This time, it was Azula who asked. Bumi shifted his attention to her, smiling not unkindly.

"Princess. If but we had the time, I would enjoy sparring with you a great deal. Your reputation precedes you... as does your desire to create change."

"Thank you," Azula said, with a curt nod of her head. "But it appears your reputation was rather unfounded, King Bumi. You're much saner than the stories would have it."

Bumi cackled. "Oh, ignore my lucid moments. I'll be raving and ranting in no time. But that reminds me... we truly are short on time. Soon, your father's armies will be here, and I must stay to surrender Omashu."

Sokka started at this. "What? Surrender Omashu? You could hold this city for years with a few hundred men."

Bumi smiled at him. "I could. With commanders like you, Prince Sokka, I'm sure I could hold out for a decade. But there are things going on in this world..." His attention turned to all of them at once. "You must make it your priority to go north, to the pole. Ensure that the Avatar learns mastery of waterbending."

Aang gritted his teeth. "By then, Omashu will have fallen. You'll be a prisoner - or worse, executed."

Bumi cackled yet again. "Aang, you are aware of jing, yes?"

"Positive for attacking, negative when defending - what of it?"

"Oh, but there is a third type of jing - neutral jing. Where you do nothing!" the old man laughed more, and Azula began to doubt that her judgment of his sanity held any validity.

"Your Earthbending master must have mastered this. And for the same reason, I must stay here and do nothing... if only to bide my time. But first, you must master waterbending. As I have said, the path ahead of you is long, and fraught with peril. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord. And when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius. But it looks like you're in good hands," he said, smiling graciously at the companions. "Now, Prince Sokka, we must speak. Lotus to lotus. Please, eat - the Prince and I will rejoin you shortly."

Another door opened behind Bumi, leading down a dim staircase. Sokka started after him, but Azula fixed him with a hard look. If he didn't know her, he would have thought it anger, but he did know her and knew it was concern. He gave her a soft smile, as if to say _I'll be fine._

* * *

He followed Bumi down the path, and the earth door behind him shut, encasing them in the soft glow of the room. At the bottom of the staircase, the tunnel opened into a larger room, dusty, but well used. Maps lay strewn about, and there was old regalia everywhere. Everything bore the symbol of the White Lotus.

"Being a member comes with some perks, huh?"

Bumi fixed him with a wicked grin. "Oh, you have no idea, boy. Now come, there are some things I must tell you. Whether you tell your companions or not is your choice, but I would think twice before doing so."

Sokka nodded, and the two men took their seats around a long table with a well-carved map of the Earth Kingdom.

Bumi said nothing for a moment before he began. "The Grand Lotus shared his suspicions with me and the Grand Council that our ancient enemy was not defeated and buried as we thought."

Sokka's eyes flared with understanding. "You mean... the Temple of the Sacred Flame?"

Bumi nodded. "The Grand Lotus was recalled to the Fire Nation with his nephew, the Prince, in tow. He has been there only a handful of weeks, but he sent missives to the Council informing us that he believes the Temple is still active and has infiltrated the Fire Nation government and nobility. He has not yet determined the identity of the ringleader, but he believes they plan to take over the Fire Nation."

"Would that change anything?" Sokka asked.

"It would change everything, boy. Think for a moment."

Sokka was silent. "In whatever territory the Fire Nation has already conquered, there would be large scale purges..."

"Exactly, Initiate. For better or worse, Ozai is the lesser evil between the two. And the Grand Lotus does not seem to think that Ozai is aligned with the Temple. He is a power-mad animal, but his motivations are base and selfish. The Temple has always believed in something much more sinister."

"I understand, Master. But what does this-"

"Have to do with you? The Grand Lotus, among others, seems to believe that you are full of potential, enough to possibly lead an invasion of the Fire Nation and install the Princess as the new Fire Lord. With the Avatar in tow, we bring an end to the war, and we root out the Temple once and for all."

"Do you think the Temple will make an attempt on Azula's life?" Sokka blurted out.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did, Initiate." Bumi's eyes twinkled. "I'm mad, not blind. I see how you look at each other. She is a talented warrior, as are you, I've been told. Between the two of you, Aang, and your Waterbender sister, you'll be fine. You must go North with the Avatar, but your mission is different from his."

"And what is that, master?"

"You must unite the Water Tribes. There is someone there who will help you, a Master of our order. When you identify yourself, he will reveal himself to you."

"Unite the Water Tribes?" Sokka scoffed. "Likely easier said than done. The North won't take well to having to treat Southerners like equals, and I don't even know how their Chief will react to having a usurper challenge his authority."

"He will have to find a way to live with it, I presume, or else your people shall be utterly destroyed," Bumi said somberly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that in short order, the Fire Nation will dispatch three fleets - an entire armada - to conquer the North Pole, where your Southern refugees are headed. I have sent a hawk to your father, asking him to leave Chameleon Bay and head to the Pole. There is no point in him guarding that waterway if Omashu falls, as it will soon."

"Three fleets?" Sokka asked, the color draining from his face.

Bumi nodded. "There is one more thing. Has Aang managed to commune with his predecessor?"

Sokka shook his head. "He had a weird reaction to seeing Roku's statue at the Southern Air Temple, and occasionally he gets all glowy and powerful, but... not that I know of."

Bumi grinned as if holding a great secret. "It is something he must learn. And when he does, you must ensure that Princess Azula is nearby, for it concerns her too."

With that, their meeting concluded. Bumi guided him back up to the feast, where his companions were heartily enjoying their meal. Azula looked at Sokka, and he could not help but reveal the weariness in his eyes at all the news he had received. When he took his seat next to her and started picking at the meat, she squeezed his knee under the table, which at least chased some of the weariness away. He gave her a smile that he hoped conveyed his love and thankfulness.

* * *

"Tell me a story," she whispered, burrowing deeper into his embrace. He smiled and pulled the covers over both of them. It was unusual for him to sleep under such light coverings, having grown used to the heavy piles of furs and thick quilted coverlets of home. They were necessary there, to protect from the cold, but it was much more temperate in the Southern Earth Kingdom, even in the mountains of Omashu. The room he and Azula had been given was spacious, comfortable, and well furnished, as King Bumi insisted that they stay one night in Omashu before resuming their journey.

Under the light cotton sheet, their bodies touched, their exposed legs and arms tangling around each other in a sweet embrace. Azula loved the contrast of their appearance as she traced a porcelain finger over Sokka's tawny arm.

"Any story?" he asked, bemusedly.

"Mhm. Something your mother must have told you. I'm not all that well versed in Water Tribe culture, even having lived among you for a month. Kanna mentioned something to me that I didn't inquire about. Iji- oh, what was the word? Ijiraat?"

"Mhm. The shapeshifters."

"Shapeshifters?"

"Mom used to love telling me this to scare me to sleep, but after a while, I learned to love it. She never told Katara, I think. Katara was always a little more of a wuss - one scary story and goodbye sleep for the next week. She kicks in her sleep too, so her misery would become mine."

Azula laughed and nuzzled his chest, softly kissing the burn scars she had left on him - the one to cauterize his wound as well as the ones from their first battle. "I forget that you and Katara grew up in much more cramped conditions than Zuko and I did," she said. "It makes me jealous, you know. How close you and her are. You're probably the first healthy sibling relationship I've ever seen in my life, even with all your flaws."

"Well, with a brother like yours..."

"Oh, Zuzu wasn't always bad. In fact, he was a goody-two-shoes compared to me before his exile. He's not that Zuzu anymore. It's... strange to see what he became."

"Mm. And I imagine Iroh and Ozai weren't best friends, either."

"No," Azula muttered. "Father hated Uncle for being born first. But looking back... Grandfather Azulon always preferred Uncle anyway, even though Father was much more like him in his vindictiveness and anger. Uncle was a better warrior then. And he was the heir. But anyway, about the shapeshifters?"

"Ah, yeah. Well, in our stories, Ijiraat are people who can change into any arctic animal at will, but they can never disguise their red eyes," Sokka said, his voice lowering to an ominous whisper. "No matter what form they take, you'll always be able to tell. Travelers from village to village often report at night that among the wolves or the caribou, they'll find one that has red eyes, and they know it's not really an animal, but one of the Ijiraat. If you survive contact with one, you're supposed to tell everyone you can about it, because your memory of the event will fade and eventually vanish."

"That's… mildly terrifying."

Sokka laughed. "Well, it's always debated whether the ijiraat are malicious. Some people think they are – something like that must be inherently monstrous."

Azula frowned. "What do you think?"

"I think they're misunderstood," Sokka shrugged. "They don't hurt people in every story. Imagine having that power, and everyone views you as a threat. If people treat you like a monster and tell you you're a monster… it's rare that a person can escape that mental prison to become anything else." He became quiet for a second. "When the raiders attacked my village and killed Mom, I wanted nothing more than to be an ijiraat, like in her stories. I thought if I wanted it badly enough, I would become a direwolf - not like the usual arctic wolves, but the wolves of legend the ones as big as rhinos or bear dogs or polar leopards. The ones the Lords of Winter rode into battle. I wanted to kill the people who took her from us. But it was no use. I'm no ijiraat. I'm just a man. It's why I chose the wolf as a moniker - if I couldn't shapeshift into one, I'd become one. Stupid, I know."

"No, I don't think so. I'm sorry, again, about what happened to your mother."

He lowered his head so that their noses were touching. "It's ok, Azula. Sometimes it's hard for me to remember her, you know? If I try, I can almost imagine her, but then her features change and I see..."

"See who?"

"Spirits, it'll sound strange, but... Katara."

Azula smiled. "I don't think that's strange at all. Kanna once told me that Katara is the spitting image of your mother. Like I am of mine. I suppose they live inside us, now."

He laughed huskily. "I know you thought badly of Ursa, but if she was anything like you, she must have been nice at some point in her life."

A coil of warmth sprang to life in her chest. "Why do you say things like this?"

"Sorry," he said with a grimace.

"No, it's not bad, it's... You have a preternatural ability to say just the right thing. And because your silly sapphire eyes are a dead giveaway, I know you're not lying.

"If you were a shapeshifter, what would you even become?" Sokka asked, after a minute. "And don't you dare say wolf. That's my thing."

She became quiet, tracing his jaw and chin with a porcelain finger. "You'll think it's childish," she whispered.

"I unironically dress up like a wolf in front of other adults. Try me."

"I'd be a dragon."

He snorted, which caused her to narrow her eyes at him. "Not laughing because it's silly, Princess. It's just... so on-brand for you. Powerful."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Sokka. You know, the last dragons died because my uncle hunted them down. It's why they call him the Dragon of the West."

Sokka seemed taken aback at that. "That sounds... out of character for Iroh, to be honest. You should have seen his face light up when I told him about Appa. He made it sound like a hidden wonder of the world had been rediscovered. It seems sad that something so majestic no longer exists in the world now."

"I know. It was one of the things that always made me sad when I was little. I had a little bit of irrational anger at Uncle for it. Uncle was likely a different man when he slew the last dragon. He was like a conquering Phoenix King of old back then. I used to be scared of him, but then he would be himself around Lu Ten and I could see the gentle human underneath. It always made me wonder because Father was never like that with me or with Zuko."

"Your cousin Lu Ten? You don't really talk about him," Sokka observed.

She nodded. "I think he was the closest I had to a real brother, even with Zuzu in the picture. I loved Lu Ten before I knew what love was, and it was only after he was gone that I realized that I missed him so badly." Her voice cracked a little, and Sokka saw her eyes glisten. When the tears fell, he wiped them gently from her eyes. "I said some horrible things after he died because I felt so numb. I just reverted into the little mindless animal my father was turning me into. When I found out Lu Ten was killed at Ba Sing Se, I started talking about _succession_ , Sokka. Who does that when they find out the only person who they loved and who loved them back died?" She buried her face in his chest. "When I think of how Mother reprimanded me for bringing it up, I can't blame her for having thought me a monster."

Sokka rubbed the back of her head, stroking her hair gently. He was quiet, and for a terrifying moment, Azula thought he might be disgusted into speechlessness.

"Azula, how old were you?"

"Nine. Almost ten," she sniffled.

"And in those ten years, did anyone ever teach you that it was okay to grieve, to show emotion, to show love?"

"...No, but.."

"Did you ever see your father and mother be affectionate?"

"No."

"What did your father say when your brother went to cry in your mother's arms?"

"He called him weak, pathetic, foolish..."

"So your father, the only one you felt was on your side in your fucked up family, constantly ripped apart any show of affection or emotional reliance, and you're _surprised_ that you reacted that way? You think you were born like that, Azula?" he asked softly. "For ten years, your idiot parents and your uncle shaped you into a weapon. Your father got what he wanted because your mother and your uncle refused to believe that you weren't already made that way. It's not your fault at all. You were _abused_. You were neglected. Your father abused you and your mother thought it was _natural_. The only monsters in your story are your parents," Sokka said, his voice harsh.

They were quiet, spending a moment in silence before Sokka said something else.

"I think I should tell you what Vachir said to me."

She shifted, turning to look at him more directly.

"He told me that your mother had a lover in Hira'a."

Azula rapidly backed away from him. He had to suppress a wince at the sudden distance. "What?" she asked hoarsely.

"That's it. It was just a stray mention, but he said that you might not even be..."

She pulled in closer, suddenly realizing that jumping away from him as if he was leprous made him unwilling to share. She kissed his collarbone, and let out a soft "sorry," a whisper that he wasn't even sure he'd heard. "Please tell me, Sokka."

"He said that you might not be Ozai's child. And that Zuko might not be, either."

A still silence filled the room, festering as it rotted between them.

"What else did he say? Tell me everything, Sokka." Her voice was absolutely flat and emotionless, and it worried Sokka.

He told her everything that Vachir had told her, and she lay quiet for a second.

"If what Vachir said was true, then I believe my father would have hired him to assassinate Ursa's supposed lover. Father is no stranger to assassinations." She looked up at him. "If we ever find the excuse to go to Shu Jing, we'll stop by Hira'a. It's nearby. I need to know, Sokka." Her voice cracked again.

 _Bastard child_ , sneered the Ozai voice, returning in full force. _Now you see why I couldn't love you. You are the seed of another man and your unfaithful whore of a mother._

 _Azula, my dear_ , pleaded Ursa's voice. _Don't listen to him. I only ever loved you._

_Lies. Bastard._

_I love you._

_Lies. Whorespawn._

_Azula, please..._

_When I capture you, I will inflict the most delicious agonies upon you. The marks on your back will become the least of your concerns. Whore, just like your mother._

Azula shut her eyes tight, rocking back and forth as the tears began to spill unbidden from her eyes. Soon all composure was gone, and her body was wracked with sobs.

She heard another voice, but it was in her ear, not in her head. Was it real?

"Listen to me, Princess. Listen to my voice. My voice is real."

She wanted to listen so badly. She felt like a drowning swimmer trying to find anything to latch on to for survival.

"Azula." She became aware of twin blue sapphires looking at her with love in them. They were the most precious gems she'd ever seen.

"Azula, I'm here. I'm real. You're real. Come back to me now."

She blinked through the tears, and she became aware of the cinnamon-colored face the sapphire eyes were attached to. She put her hand on his face, and surely he felt real. There was a slim nose, high cheekbones, a powerful jaw, and the softest lips she'd ever touched.

She blinked again, and Sokka's face became clear as day to her. The voices retreated, and she only heard him.

"Oh Agni, Sokka, I'm... I'm so sorry. I don't know what-"

"Hush." He held her tightly, so tight that he feared he might squeeze her to death. "You don't have to say sorry to me, ever. Gods, Azula, I can't imagine what you must be feeling right now, but I'm here to help you carry it. You're not alone. You don't have to listen to the voices inside your head. They're not real - they're just the worst parts of your subconscious punishing you for not living in the extremes." Her rapid, shallow breaths calmed, and she began to aspirate normally, taking deeper breaths to steady herself.

She clung to him as if he was her tether to reality. "Can I tell you something, Sokka?"

"Of course," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead.

"I never cried before I met you. Maybe once or twice in my life, and the first time after Ozai beat me after bending practice - but he beat me so hard again after that, I never cried again. But around you it's like all my walls are gone and I'm making up for every tear I held back throughout my life."

"I- I'm sorry, 'Zula," he stammered.

"Don't be. I don't know how I was living with all of this inside me for so long. I think I would have gone mad if I had stayed at home. They would have wheeled me into an asylum, or I would have done something mental, like..."

"Try to conquer Ba Sing Se by yourself?"

She laughed gently, as he wiped the last of her tears from her face. "I was going to say cut off my hair with rusty scissors or start talking to mirrors. Ba Sing Se isn't bad either. Could you imagine?"

"What's scary is, I can. Not much can stop you when you put your mind to it. You're terrifying and wonderful like that."

"Most people just think it's terrifying."

"Not me."

Silence, for a few moments.

"Sokka... what if I am illegitima-"

"Don't go there, Azula. You can't think anything yet. But no matter who your parents were, you are who you are. Nothing can change that." His eyes bored into hers. "You are amazing, wonderful, powerful, thrilling, enchanting, and beautiful, and I'm not just talking about looks. Looks come from your parents. Who you are is also beautiful, and that's something that's unique to you. No one can take that away except for you. And frankly, fuck Ozai. He's a right cunt who never deserved to be your father anyway."

She flushed at the passion in his outburst.

"Sokka... I can't promise you that this won't happen again. I'm terrified of myself."

"Like I said. You don't scare me one bit, Princess. I'm here for the long haul," he said.

Moonlight crept through the small window in their room, bathing everything in a coat of silver. Azula looked at Sokka for a while. Then she knew he meant every word, and she knew what she wanted to do.

She slipped over him, straddling his hips, and bent down to kiss him passionately. Their lips crashed, and their tongues warred with such intensity that she felt she might shoot lightning from her fingers and toes and set the entire room ablaze. When they pulled apart, Sokka breathed heavily, his eyes unfocused. When his senses returned, he looked at her. "'Zula... we... I feel like I'm taking-"

"Shut up." She grabbed his hands and pinned them over his head. "You're not taking advantage of me. I know what I want, and I want you. I need you, Sokka. You're all that's real to me, so be real for me. Be everything for me tonight."

And with that, she brought her lips to his again, and the world once more caught on fire. With a strong swipe, he freed his hands from her grasp, and let them roam over her body. They traced her shapely thighs before traveling up to her hips. One hand stretched back to massage her bottom, which caused her to sigh and smile in between their kisses, while the other hand traveled through the folds of her night robe and unbuckled the small little tie she'd made in the front. The two halves of the garment split away, revealing her body to him.

"Mine," he growled, and she purred in response.

"Yours."

He tore the night robe off her and she, in turn, yanked his tunic over his head. Soon, all their clothes lay in disarray around the room, flung as near as the foot of the bed and as far as the door on the other side. Sokka could feel the Princess's wetness against his groin, and she let out a soft moan as both his hands traveled to her hips, lifting her and placing her pussy right by his manhood. He wiggled his hips a little, and the friction generated by that little ministration caused her to gasp loudly.

"Fuck, Sokka..." she had never felt so warm before. Her inner fire was always bright, but now it burned like an inferno, threatening to consume her and him together. She wanted to let it. She looked into his perfect blue eyes and found a hint of mischievousness in them, the same impish glint she'd learned to love.

"I want to try something."

"Wha-" she barely had time to ask before he flipped on top of her, pinning her down now instead. His kisses trailed from her lips to her jaw, trailing soft presses down her neck mixed with licks that sent bolts of lightning down her skin. He traveled down to her chest, his mouth pausing over the hardened pink nubs in the center of her breasts. His warm breath, mixed with the soft scratch of his stubble over her sensitive skin, was driving her insane.

With a jerk, she pushed his head down, and mouth opened, taking her breast and nipple into a warm, wet caress. She moaned loudly now, not caring if anyone heard, as he began to lick over the hardened nipple in rhythmic motions, mixing flicks with swirls in an unpredictable pattern that made her wetter and hotter than ever. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling his manhood in closer, and she gasped as the head of his cock teased her wet folds. His mouth gave attention to her other breast too, before trailing further and further down, past her navel, to the soft fuzz between her legs. She looked down at him, and he looked back up at her. Her golden eyes were hazed over with pleasure, lust, and love, and he knew now that he was hers and she was his.

"What're you... oh, OH!" she lost all sense and reason as he ducked his head between her thighs and began to lap at her folds, which were already sweet and slick for him. "Oh, Sokka, fuck. Right there!" she cried. His tongue traced her inner lips, darting softly inside, and then moving in patterns as if he was tracing something into her skin. She wanted to melt right there into the sheets. She no longer felt like a solid thing.

The melting sensation was replaced by lightning as he found a center of pleasure, a small little button that sent her own bent lightning down through her body whenever he grazed it.

"Spirits, Azula, you taste so good," he growled. She was too lost for words, so instead, she only trailed her fingers through his hair, begging him to continue his ministrations. Her moans pierced the night, like a soft orchestra to the stillness of the moonlight.

She gasped as he slipped a finger inside her. She'd always thought it would be a rough intrusion, but his care had made her so sopping wet that it slid in with little resistance. His finger curled gently inside her, in a 'come hither' motion, caressing some spot that she didn't even know existed, and combined with his tongue carving his initials onto her folds, she panted and moaned as her pleasure built to an exhilarating crescendo before bursting like a firework.

She screamed and saw stars, and his ministrations became more gentle, bringing her down from the heavens gently as she twitched and spasmed from the feeling. Her mind was on fire, her limbs were jelly, and the only thought, rational or otherwise, traveling through her mind right then was that she desperately needed him inside.

He crawled up her again, kissing and licking the same spots he'd paid attention to before, even stopping at nipples for a moment, before kissing her. She loved her taste on him, the mixture of his soft lips and the coating her juices provided them.

"See how good you taste, little dragon?" he asked her, hazily. She simply nodded before grabbing his hips and pushing them down.

"In me. Right now, my wolf. Take me and make me yours forever." She wasn't sure how she formed the words, or if it was really even her speaking. All she saw was the beautiful man whose brown hair splayed all over the shaved sides of his head. And in turn, he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, face flushed, her raven locks stuck to her face by the mixture of their own excitement and sweat.

She guided his cock down to her folds, and again she suppressed a shriek of pleasure as his head tickled her folds, passing through them ever so softly to position itself at her inner entrance.

Their eyes met, golden on blue, and he smiled. For all the lust that had overtaken them, her heart beat even faster for having seen it, because his love broke through.

He gently but firmly stroked in, tearing something small in her - but it was far less painful than she thought it would be. He suppressed her cry by kissing her, and she wrapped her legs around him, trying to accommodate him as he stretched her out so deeply.

"Is it okay? Can I-?"

"Yeah. Be gentle, love," she said, between gasps.

He began to move his hips, gently, using her sighs and moans as benchmarks of how much to stroke inside. She was grateful for his talented tongue and his finger - she was so wet and ready for him that the pain was very quickly eradicated by the pleasure of feeling oh so filled by him.

As his instroke and outstroke quickened, she began to lose herself in the mindless haze, her fingers tracing his back, clawing new scars into him, marking her territory as a tigress would. He was hers, all hers, and he would bear the signs of her ownership proudly. Their moans, pants, and breaths became one, as she found his rhythm, bucking her hips up to meet his downthrusts. Her legs tightened around his waist, and as their pleasure built towards a climax, she held his face above hers, their eyes meeting again.

"Wh-where?" he managed to gasp out, in between thrusts and kisses.

Her legs tightened in response. _Inside, savage. Come inside me and make me yours for eternity._

An evil grin spread across her face. "Tansy..." she gasped. "Wormwood..." again. His brow furrowed in a way that made her want to laugh.

"Mint."

She could see the realization flick on like a newly lit torch inside his head, and his smile became as wide as hers.

"Yes, my dragon."

He brought his lips crashing into hers, and the inferno of their kiss finally sent them both over the top, spilling down into pleasure. Crying each others names, loudly into the night, he spilled inside her, leaving her feeling warm and filled in her womb as she saw the stars once more and the world dissolved into a silver haze. To his credit, he didn't immediately become a heavy rock upon her, continuing to support his weight on his shoulders and knees, looking directly into her eyes. As the post coital glaze began to lift, they both began to smile, their faces flushed and red. He pulled out of her gently, and she gasped as he left her feeling suddenly empty.

"Sorry."

"You'd better be. I think I might waddle tomorrow."

He laughed, and she joined him, silly as the image was for both of them. He fell to her side, but instead of falling asleep, like she feared, he pulled her into him, their noses touching.

"I love you." They both said it at once, which made her giggle and him beam, and he kissed her once more. She thought she was spent, but the familiar tingle traveled from her lips to her toes when he did.

He made a faux serious face. "Is this because I'm a prince now? You think I'm more worthy all of a sudden?"

She rolled her eyes. "That's exactly it. Idiot man."

His fingers traced around her taut belly, roaming in idle circles.

"So... tansy."

She laughed, pushing his chest a little. "Yes, moron. This is what it's for."

"Mmm..." He lay on his back, head facing upwards, and she curled into him, laying her head on his chest. "One day you won't need it."

He didn't elaborate, but she offered a silent prayer to Agni and whatever other spirits and gods that existed in this world that one day she wouldn't need it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd update before I vanish for a week or so.
> 
> Yes, I'm only catching up on what's already been posted on FFN, but I hit a huge writer's block wall with this story for a while. Now that I've got the future steps mapped out, it's just a matter of writing it out before I post it all.


	23. The Burned Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang meets Hei Bai.

**Chapter XXIII: The Burned Forest**

_The first one was a girl, of olive skin, with beautiful brown hail styled high, just like hers. Two forelocks framed her elegant features – a thin, regal nose, soft lips pressed into a stern, straight line, and eyes so gold they looked like twin late afternoon suns._

_Her twin brother was porcelain and raven-haired with a wolf's tail, but his features weren't stern like his sister's. He seemed, if not happier, more accustomed to smiling and laughing. His grin was toothy, mischievous, even. And his eyes were bluer than the brightest of skies._

_The girl ran into the arms of a man, who picked her up playfully, tossing her around, eliciting squeals of laughter from her._

_Her brother stood watching from the sidelines, not inching closer. His smile had faded and had been replaced by a look of grim determination. His right hand nervously fluttered over a scabbard of blue leather, where a sword with a lotus pommel was sheathed. He drew it ever so slightly out, and the blade was blacker than the void, as if light seemed to die in its vicinity. His left hand played with a globule of water that floated between his fingers in a never-ending figure eight._

_The man let go of the girl, bringing her back down._

_Azula froze when she saw him. It was not the man she thought would be the father. It was that cruel and face she was so familiar with, with piercing golden eyes and lips drawn into a cold sneer._

" _Zara… why don't you show your brother your new skill?" he asked. The girl nodded, eager to please._

_Lightning crackled forth from the child's fingertips, headed straight for her brother. The boy sidestepped and the water between his fingers turned into a deadly icicle, screaming straight for Zara._

_No, not the girl. He'd aimed it straight for the sneering man, who melted the icicle as soon as it neared him._

_The boy's eyes were still trained on his sister. "Zara… don't listen to him. Dad said never to listen to him. Mom said that too."_

_The girl blinked back tears. "Mom and Dad are gone. He's the only family we have left."_

" _He KILLED Dad. He locked Mom away. It's HIS fault they're gone."_

" _Grandfather said you'd say that. He said you'd be a weakling. If I don't want to end up like Mom and Dad, I have to get rid of you, Sorrin."_

_Their grandfather watched the siblings battle. Of course, Zara came out victorious – she usually did. Everything about her was perfection and control. Her brother was more wild, unpredictable, but not nearly as in control as her._

_Her grandfather rewarded her victory by making her blast the side of her brother's face with blue flames._

_The boy screamed as his skin blistered and burned, a horrid red scar marring the left side of his face._

* * *

Azula rose with a jolt, her bleary eyes catching the first rays of dawn peeking through her window. She was sweating, slightly, though the cotton sheets drawn around her naked skin were still cool to the touch. She found her head nestled into the crook of a tawny, muscular arm, and extricated it with minimal effort. A pair of azure eyes met hers, blinking at her owlishly, and then a pair of soft lips creased into a small smile for her.

"Good morning, little dragon," he murmured, his voice groggy with sleep.

Agni, his voice shouldn't make her quake with want, not like this in the morning. All thoughts of her dream were pushed aside for the moment as she remembered last night, feeling a fire begin to pool in her belly. Her nipples hardened against the soft cotton sheets that were immodestly draped over her and Sokka.

She traced one of the scars on his chest with her finger. "Good morning, my wolf," she breathed. It was difficult to do anything else, as his wandering hands found a perch by her breasts, cupping them gently before moving upwards. One hand was particularly cruel, toying with the puffed nipple, rolling it back and forth between two fingers. She cried out softly.

A rapping noise from the doorway should have interrupted his ministrations, but he continued at an infuriatingly languid pace.

"Who is it?" he boomed, still not ceasing his attention.

"Sokka, it's me." Katara's voice was a like a splash of cold water; his hand fell away from her breast, and the desire that had been inflamed in Azula as a result of his attentions melted away.

"Ugh, fuck," he grumbled. Azula lay back and let out a groan of frustration.

"Go bathe. I need to talk to Azula," the voice called out commandingly.

"Sorry about that, love," he said, pressing a kiss to Azula's forehead. He lazily rolled out of the bed, landing on his feet and walking unashamedly naked to the restroom. He gave her the smallest little wink before closing the door behind him. When Azula heard the shower turn on, she finally spoke up.

"Come in, Katara. He went to bathe." As soon as she said it, she instantly regretted it, realizing that she was still completely naked.

 _Oh Agni, my clothes are strewn across the fucking room_. Sokka had tossed the robe across the room last night, but her panties – a nondescript affair handed over courtesy of the palace staff - were still nearby. She pulled them on hurriedly as Katara came into the room.

The look on the Waterbender's face was priceless. She crinkled her nose in slight disgust as the unmistakable smell of sex assaulted her senses, and the look didn't get any better when she saw Azula's night robe laying next to the door.

"Open the window, for fuck's sake, before you keel over," Azula grumbled. To her surprise, Katara just giggled. She carried a small kettle with her, but only one cup. Azula's eyes narrowed.

"How did you know?" she asked, exasperatedly. "The walls can't possibly be thin enough here, and…" she trailed off as she realized the answer to her own question. "The fucking window."

"Interesting choice of words," Katara said with a laugh. "Ours was open and we heard everything. You're lucky Aang slept through the show."

"Kill me, please, Kat," Azula moaned, falling back into the bed.

"For a moment, it sounded like you _were_ dying in here," Katara said with a giggle. "Not to worry. I bring libations."

"Ugh. Let me guess. Tansy-"

"Wormwood, mint, honey, and pennyroyal, yes," Katara said soothingly. "Now drink your medicine, dear." She poured some into the cup and handed it to the Princess.

Azula glared at her over the rim of her cup as she took slow sips. "You're being awfully blasé about this, you know."

Katara shrugged as she went back to the door and tossed Azula the night robe. "It's easier when it's just you. If Sokka was still in here, I wouldn't be able to keep a straight face. Besides, it's not like I've never walked into the aftermath of what Saira and Sokka used to get up to."

Azula froze, cup on its way to her mouth.

"Ah, sorry. Probably an awkward thing to bring up…" Katara mumbled, apologetically. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Azula said quickly, averting her eyes.

"No, it's not. I don't mean to make you feel like the second woman or an interloper, because that's not how I think of you. And I hope Sokka didn't make you feel like that, either," she said.

For a moment, Azula felt a stab of gratefulness pierce her heart. As good as Sokka was, she appreciated Katara's company on their travels. It felt good to have another feminine touch, and Katara was comforting in her own way, even if Azula had to limit what she could share with her lover's sister.

"He didn't," Azula said, taking another sip. "It was… wonderful, actually."

Now Katara had the shame to blush. "Well… I'm happy for him, and I'm happy for you, too. I like to think of you as my friend." She eyed the cup with a small smile tugging at her lips. "Just don't make me an aunt yet."

Azula almost choked on her tea, remembering Sokka's words from last night in the haze of their lovemaking, and her subsequent nightmare as she woke up. Her children? Sokka's children? Their family?

 _You promise me, Azula, right now. You will never, EVER, let that monster near my grandchildren,_ Ursa's voice hissed at her with venom. _You will die before you let him near them. Do you hear me?_

For once, Ursa's voice didn't seem a projection of her subconscious; it was as if her mother was truly passing on a message. She buried the thought for the moment, wanting to discuss it with Sokka.

Katara patted her shoulder gently, and with a smile, departed the room.

Sokka came in, tugging a fresh tunic down from his head to complement the breeches he now wore. _Is she gone?_ he mouthed at Azula, and when she nodded, he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Did Katara threaten you not to break my heart?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her. Azula rolled her eyes.

"Opposite, actually."

Sokka laughed. "Makes sense. I'm actually surprised she's warmed up so much to you. Didn't think that was gonna happen, not after the way you two met."

Azula smiled over her tea. "I like her. She's much like you, only better. Sokka, can we talk?"

He looked like she'd shocked him, a wariness setting into his eyes. "What about?"

She sighed, patting the bed, asking him to come closer to her. Sokka acquiesced cautiously at first, but when he saw the hurt in her eyes, he closed the distance quickly, wrapping her up in a tight embrace. His clean smell, like crushed pine, filled her senses.

"What's wrong? Is it about last night?" he asked, his voice quiet and calm in her ear.

"No. Yes," she said, pausing. "I'm not sure."

Sokka sighed. "I'm sorry, it was too early, wasn't it? I should have thought it through-"

"No, Sokka, that's not it. I… I had a dream about our children."

To her surprise, he laughed huskily. "Were they as beautiful as their mother?

 _Agni, yes, and as wonderful as their father._ Why did he always say things like this, making her feel fuzzy inside?

"They were both powerful benders, but it wasn't a pleasant dream," she said. "I think… you and I were gone, or dead. My father was training them. He had one maim the other like he scarred Zuzu." Azula shuddered. "I saw so much of what my father wanted me to be in our child, Sokka."

His embrace tightened more, and his hands rubbed her shoulders and back soothingly. "I swear to you, by all the gods and spirits, 'Zula, as long as I live and breathe, I will never let that monster harm us."

He pulled apart slightly, only to touch his forehead to hers.

"Tell me about the kids," he whispered.

She smiled. That part of the dream, she didn't mind remembering.

* * *

The King bade them farewell after a hearty breakfast and a promise to Aang that one day they'd commandeer one of the delivery carts and ride it from the postmaster's office near the Palace down to the lowest ring of the city one day, for old time's sakes. Sokka had gotten a good laugh out of Katara's disapproving glare at Aang for this, and even Azula was smiling through the meal.

Before they left, Bumi pressed something into Aang's hand. The Airbender smiled hugely to see what it was.

"You remembered?" he asked the King.

"I promised I would get you one, didn't I? But I never got the chance to see you after, so here I am making up for it."

"You're a true friend, Bumi."

"As are you, my dear Aang. As are you."

The two men shared a long embrace before parting ways. As they left the palace, Aang stared out behind them, contemplating whether he'd have the chance to see his friend ever again.

When they arrived at the tram station in the lower ring, Suki was there to greet them.

"Find what you were looking for?" she asked, brightly.

Aang smiled. Perhaps he hadn't come away with an Earthbending master, like he'd hoped, but seeing Bumi had injected new hope into him. "No... but also, yes," he answered sagely.

"Mm, cryptic Avatar answer," joked Sokka. "Listen, Suki, we're about to leave for the North Pole, and we just wanted to say-"

"Goodbye?" she interrupted with a smile. "Turns out, no need. Commander Haru has asked me to accompany you as far as the Northern Air Temple before rendezvousing with the rest of my girls outside Ba Sing Se."

"You're joining us? That's great news, Suki!" Katara exclaimed "But… what about you and your commander?"

Suki frowned. "What do you mean?"

Sokka gave her a light elbow. "You know what we mean, Suki. You and Haru, sitting in a tree…" He proceeded to make infantile smooching noises. Suki blushed a deep red, visible even through the face paint.

Azula pinched Sokka's arm, making him yowl. He protested his innocence, but the Princess ignored him. "Fair warning, though, Captain, Katara and I plan on extracting every delicious detail out of you on the flight," Azula said with a smirk. "Out of the boys' hearing, of course."

After leaving the city, Sokka was the first to complain about the distance they had to cross. The causeway was long, and Appa's resting spot was well on the other side. Aang waved a small, lightly colored piece of wood in front of his face.

"Don't worry, lazy, I'm planning on putting Bumi's gift to good use."

"Is that what the King gave you? What is it?" Azula asked, quizzically. Aang handed it to her, and she examined the object. "Holes here... in the shape of Appa? A whistle of some sort?"

Aang nodded. "A bison whistle. We used to have them in the Air Temples, but I never had one made for Appa. He was never far enough away for me to need one, really." He took it out of the Princess's hands and blew it.

Nothing happened. No sound came out of the whistle. Sokka groaned, rubbing his head with his palm. "Great, it's useless. Time to walk."

No sooner had he taken three or four steps did a shadow hurtle out from behind a peak, flying towards them with the sun at its back. Appa let out a huge braying noise as he tore through the sky. He looped over and under the causeway, before coming to a hover by the path, staring intently at his friends. Momo chirped gleefully from the saddle.

"How did it... there wasn't even any noise!" Sokka muttered, puzzled, as he helped Katara onto the saddle.

Aang laughed. "We can't hear the pitch, but Appa sure can."

Sokka stared intently at the whistle. "I think one day, that thing might just come in handy."

* * *

The five of them sat around an unfurled map.

"What's the best path to take to get to the North Pole?" Aang asked. "I'm going to guess it's not a straight line, or we wouldn't be looking at a map..."

"Very perceptive, Aang," Azula remarked drily. "I imagine our route will have to work around the current front lines of the war. The Captain is best suited to assist us here."

Suki nodded. "The Princess is right. Normally, it would be fastest to go in as straight a line as possible to Agna Qel'a, with small allowances to restock and resupply at the nearest villages, but..." she placed a finger at the four peaks, representing Omashu on the map. "This is where we are." Her finger traced a little northwards. "This is the Blue River, and beyond it are two towns we could restock at. This one," she said, pointing to a small dot by the coast, "is Khangai, an old mining town. Commander Haru's father is the leader there. There used to be an old-"

"Labor camp and prison there," Azula finished, murmuring. "I remember discussing it in Father's war council. There was a riot four years ago." She looked at Suki with a slightly guilty smile on her face. "That was Haru?"

Suki smiled proudly. "He worked with the Freedom Fighters to orchestrate a prison break. Got him summoned to Omashu, where he rose through the ranks."

"Who are the Freedom Fighters?" Sokka asked.

"A band of rebels working in and around Gaipan Forest. Nasty pieces of work," Suki said, shuddering. "They're on our side, at least on paper, and their leader is a bit of a legend. Kind of like Sokka, except..."

"Except?" Katara asked quizzically.

"Except he doesn't give a damn about civilian casualties," Azula finished. "I've heard of whom you speak. Twin Hook? He flooded Gaipan Town two and a half years ago by destroying the dam that used to be on the tributary. Killed near three hundred villagers to take out a forty man occupation garrison. Last I heard, General Takeda sent troops after them. Didn't get Hook, but they managed to kill enough of his operatives and cut his supply lines. He's active again?"

Suki nodded. "They went really silent over two years ago, but recently they've orchestrated a few smaller operations. Nothing like they used to, but yes, the latest reports in Omashu were that Twin Hook is still alive. Haru told me that he wasn't always so brutal, not when they first met... but that was over four years ago."

"I think I've heard of him," Sokka cut in quietly. "Zuko told me that his company was hired to hunt down some resistance fighters in Gaipan Forest."

Azula grimaced. "It was Zuzu's unit they sent after him?" She could see Katara shiver a little from the corner of her eye, no doubt reliving her captivity in Zuko's camp. "Whoever it was, they burned down half the forest and pillaged two towns along the way. Lord Takeda was incensed when he found out, but I didn't know he hired Zuzu to do the job. I always assumed, given the brutality, it would be the Rough Rhinos, or the 501st..." Seeing Sokka's skeptical look, she added, "not all the Fire Nation high command are complete bastards, Sokka. Shingen is one of the good ones. In fact... if we could ever get him to turn on Father, he would be a good ally. Shingen is honorable."

"What about the other town?" Aang inquired.

"The other is Senlin. It's more inland, so we don't have to worry about brushes with the Fire Navy. It's also not strategically important, so we don't have to worry about raids either... but there are some bad rumors that come out of that town. Muddled reports of a fire in the nearby Hiragana Forest, and then missing patrols, villagers who were taken. Senlin is along our natural route though, and from there we'd go up past the Great Divide, over the ruins of Taku, and follow the spine of the Pohuai Mountains along the White River on the right bank." Suki traced her finger through these areas of the map. "From there, we stop at the Northern Air Temple, which is where I'll head back to Ba Sing Se, and you guys go on to Agna Qel'a."

Sokka scratched his chin. "Uh... Suki, just one question. How are you going to get from the Northern Air Temple to Ba Sing Se? That's a lot of mountain between those two places," he said, gesturing to the numerous ranges south of the Temple.

She smiled. "The Northern Air Temple isn't abandoned."

Everyone turned their heads to Aang, whose jaw had dropped. "You m-mean-?"

Suki's bright expression fell as she realized her faux pas. "Oh, no, Aang, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant. There's a small colony of refugees there that trades with the North Pole. Ships usually stop there before heading down the coast towards Ba Sing Se."

"Oh." Aang looked crestfallen. Katara leaned her head onto his shoulder and slipped an arm around his waist in a gesture of comfort.

Sokka cleared his throat. "I guess now is the best time to tell you all about my conversation with the King. The Fire Nation is going to invade the North Pole in a matter of a few months with three fleets."

For the first time, Azula blanched. "An entire armada? _Fuck._ "

"You didn't know?" Suki asked sharply.

"No. Father never discussed it. I don't even know where this plan came from."

"There are two related points," Sokka said, cutting in before Suki could say anything further. "One, we have bigger problems than Azula's father. There is a shadow faction in the Fire Nation that will make a play soon. Second, the King believes they may attempt to kill Azula... and may attempt an overthrow of her father in the Fire Nation itself."

"That's a good thing, right? Not the assassins, mind," Katara said, shooting Azula an apologetic look. "But getting rid of Ozai can't be bad."

Sokka shook his head glumly. "No. If they get rid of Ozai, they'll be worse. They're the ones that are truly responsible for the genocide of Aang's people."

"Is this the Temple you spoke to me of before?" Azula asked, her voice deceptively calm.

"Yeah."

"Very well. Our first priority ought to be defeating the attack at Agna Qel'a. We can't deal with the Temple right now, and perhaps it might be a boon in disguise. If I mean to spark a rebellion against my father, a civil war would provide a better opportunity." Her analysis was cold, but in her mind, she couldn't help but think of the cost in lives. A three front war in the Fire Nation would be disastrous. "Which means that we should head to Senlin. The faster we get to the North Pole, the better."

* * *

Aang was quiet for much of the trip to Senlin, but even he was taken aback when they flew over what remained of Hiragana Forest.

"Spirits... it's worse than I thought," Suki muttered.

A horrid scar stretched through the forest along a river. Where there were lush, green trees on either side, everything in the scar had been scorched and destroyed. Trees were reduced to darkened trunks, and there was no hint of color left anywhere. Aang guided Appa down to the ground, who brayed balefully at his surroundings. Even Momo chirped fearfully.

Aang jumped down from Appa's saddle to the ground. He walked listlessly among the corpses of the trees, occasionally running his hands over the scorched trunks and the devastated roots. Animal skulls and bones littered the ground. He fell to his knees, devastated by the loss of life all around him.

Katara gently touched his shoulder in a gesture of comfort when she caught up to him.

"Look, Katara... everything here is dead," he said, morosely.

"Listen, guys," Sokka said, his voice somber.

"I don't hear anything," Suki said, after a moment of silence.

"Exactly. There's nothing. A forest like this should hum with life," Azula muttered.

Suki's expression darkened. "What's the word you Water Tribesmen use for Fire Nation? Ash makers? Seems appropriate here. This makes me sick. How can people have no respect for-"

Sokka put his arm on her shoulder. "Hey, Suki. It's alright."

She whipped her head to look at him, her eyes blazing with fury. "Am I not allowed to be angry?"

"You are," Sokka said, his eyes gentle. "But..." he pointed at Aang.

Suki had to admit; even though she was hurting - it was her country, after all - Aang was clearly taking it harder than anyone else.

The Avatar grasped some of the scorched soil, picking it up in his fist and studying it. The ash and dirt seeped through his fingers, falling back down to the ground. "Why would anyone do this?"

Azula's stance became a little defensive. "I burned down part of the forest I was in with Sokka, else we would have died in a hail of arrows."

Katara sighed. "No one can blame you for that, Azula. It was in the middle of a battle, and if you hadn't, you'd both likely be dead. This is something else. This kind of destruction doesn't happen by accident."

"I let this happen," said Aang.

"Hey, no, bud. Trust me," Sokka said, cutting in. "The whole 'take all the blame' thing isn't going to help you here, and it really isn't your fault."

"I didn't say it was," Aang said. "I said I let it happen. It's my duty to protect nature, but I tried so hard to run from my duty that I don't know how to accomplish it."

"Well, that's why we're headed to Agna Qel'a. To find you a teacher," Katara offered helpfully.

"A Waterbending teacher. Who's going to teach me how to be the Avatar?" Aang said, snorting derisively. "Gyatso always told me that Avatar Roku would help me, but-"

"Roku, your predecessor? But he's..." Suki said.

"Dead. And for a hundred years, Aang," Katara finished.

Sokka shifted his weight. "Actually, about that..."

Azula swiveled her head towards him. "Please don't tell me that Roku is actually alive somewhere."

"No, he's dead as a doornail. But the King told me that we had to figure out a way for Aang to talk to Roku," Sokka said. "I'm not spiritually attuned, so I wouldn't know where to beg-"

"Roku's temple," Azula said, with an edge in her voice.

Aang perked up at this. "Roku has a temple?"

"Yes. It's actually... not even that far from here," Azula said, but her voice lost none of its strange tone. "The island is only a few days flight, if that."

"So we can go. It's not much of a detour," Katara said, smiling.

"The temple is in the Fire Nation," Azula interjected, flatly.

It was as if all the air had been sucked away from them. No one spoke for a minute, though Sokka climbed on top of Appa's saddle and fetched the map.

"We can go," he said firmly.

"Sokka..." Azula began, but she stopped when she saw the look in his eyes. He stealthily mouthed _Shu Jing_ at her.

"It's worth it if we can get some insight into what Aang needs to do to gain mastery over the elements. And maybe Roku will have advice that could come in handy for the war, too. Secret firebending knowledge that only an Avatar would know," Sokka insisted. "It's risky as hell, but the potential benefits outweigh the risks, I think. Besides, it's on an island, not on the Fire Nation mainland."

Suki shrugged. "Roku was no Kyoshi, but it could help. Besides, maybe communing with Roku could help Aang talk to other Avatars, too. Kyoshi, and Kuruk who came before her..."

"If we all agree, let's get to Senlin and stock up for the trip. Probably best if we don't have to resupply anywhere near the Fire Nation," Sokka added. He, Azula, and Suki climbed back onto Appa, but Aang remained on the ground, still aimlessly running his hands through the scorched earth.

Katara knelt by him, staring at the earth as well. She spotted an acorn, and an idea grew in her head.

Aang grimaced a little when the acorn softly hit his cheek. Sokka, even from Appa's back, saw, guffawing loudly.

"What was that for?" Aang muttered.

"To cheer you up," Katara said, sweetly.

"Sure cheered me up!" Sokka shouted at them. For his troubles, he was rewarded with another acorn flung at his head, though he managed to dodge just in time. "Probably deserved that," he said, cheekily.

"These acorns are everywhere, Aang," said Katara. "The rains will come and these will become new trees, and all the living things will return. It'll all be made whole again."

"She has a point, Aang," Azula added. "Fires burn forests, but oftentimes the forest grows back stronger, more alive."

Aang looked at Katara, gratefulness in his eyes. She crinkled her mouth into a smile and cupped Aang's cheek with her hand. They leaned into each other, their lips meeting softly in the middle. The tenderness in the kiss was enough to mask out Sokka's loud 'bleh!' noise.

A shaky voice interrupted them. "Y-young man! Hail! Hail! Please, a moment of your time, if you will!" An old man walked towards them, limping, but quickly. He was bald and bearded. "I couldn't believe it when I saw the bison, but now I see the tattoos... you're him, aren't you? The Avatar, the one about whom the rumors have been flying around!"

Katara defensively stepped in front of Aang. "Do you need help?"

The old man bowed his head apologetically. "I'm sorry, but it's my village, Senlin. It's being attacked by a monster. The creature has taken villagers already. Please, Avatar. We desperately need your help."

"A monster?" Azula asked, a slight undercurrent of disbelief in her voice.

"A spirit," the old man said, correcting himself. "The spirit of Hei Bai, the guardian of Hiragana. With the Winter Solstice approaching... I fear what he may do to us with the Spirit World so close to the physical. Please, Avatar. You are the bridge. You must help us, or else we are lost."

Aang stood up straight, steeling his voice. "I will help. Please, climb aboard Appa. We were headed to your village anyway." The old man shook Aang's hand, offering profuse thanks. Sokka clambered off the saddle to help the old man up. Katara pulled Aang aside.

"Are you sure about all this, Aang?" she asked, concernedly.

"No. Not at all. But I have to do something, don't I? I have to live up to my duties."

Katara pecked his cheek. "I believe that you will."

* * *

"Hold up, Aang. You're not doing this alone," Sokka said, his voice heavy with determination. He put a hand on the Airbender's shoulder, giving him pause before he left.

They had arrived at the village several hours earlier. Now, it was near sunset, and the villagers and their headman cowered in the large town hall, huddled together in the hopes that they might escape abduction in greater numbers. Aang had made ready to walk out alone, but Sokka did not intend for him to face Hei Bai without support.

Azula protested, but Sokka silenced her worries with a few kisses and assurances. Katara, too, had disapproved, but hers was silent. She gave Aang and Sokka hugs. When she embraced her brother, she said, "Sokka, please be careful. Don't break Azula's heart again, like after the siege."

Sokka's eyes flitted towards his lover, whose calm face belied the trepidation in her eyes.

"I won't," he affirmed.

* * *

"You've got a plan, right?" Sokka whispered.

"No," said Aang curtly, voice taut with nervousness. They stood together in the central street of the town, facing the gate. Sunset was nigh.

"Oh. Me neither."

"That actually kind of makes me feel better," Aang muttered.

"How?" hissed Sokka.

"You're the plans guy. If you've got nothing, I don't feel so bad."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"When are you going to tell Katara that you love her?" Aang nearly laughed at the randomness of the question, before he realized that Sokka had used the L-word.

"W-what?" he stammered.

"Don't make me say it again, for spirits' sake, Aang. And don't deny it."

"I don't know."

"You probably should."

"Yeah," Aang murmured.

"I'm just saying. The stupid stuff we get involved in... death could be around the corner. You don't want to leave anything unsaid."

Aang let out a snicker, despite himself. "Or undone, as it were."

Before Sokka had a chance to respond, the sun finally descended completely below the horizon, and a loud growling noise erupted from the tree line outside the village gate. A monstrous thing, colored black and white, came out of the trees. It was twenty feet tall, at least, and it walked on fours with powerful, muscular limbs. It had a pair of arms, shorter than the other limbs, that hung from its shoulders. Its head and mouth reminded Sokka of the killer whales that prowled the South Pole's waters, both in the coloring and in the rows of razor-sharp teeth inside its gaping maw.

"Shit," Aang gulped. "I think... I'm going to try to talk to him."

Sokka wordlessly bounded up one of the abandoned houses, taking cover under the roof with his boomerang brandished, as Aang approached the spirit.

"Hei Bai?"

The spirit paid Aang no attention. Instead, he stared at one of the empty houses. He opened his mouth and a blasting scream issued forth, shattering the wooden walls and glass windows.

Azula couldn't bear to watch from the sidelines anymore. She burst out of the town hall and made a bee-line towards Sokka. The sudden movement caught the eye of the spirit.

Rather than _moving_ , the creature almost flitted from place to place, as if by transmission rather than physical travel. Hei Bai shimmered in the air in front of Sokka as soon as Azula arrived. Before she could so much as think of firebending at the spirit, Hei Bai grasped both her and Sokka in his free hands and bounded away back to the forest.

Aang turned his staff into a glider and blasted off after Hei Bai. The forest had a high canopy, letting Aang trail after the spirit through the trees. He wove from trunk to trunk, following the sound of Sokka and Azula's struggle.

The forest gave way to the scorched earth, as Hei Bai made his way into the scar of the burned forest they had originally passed by on Appa's back. Sokka screamed at Aang.

"Aang! Remember your promise!"

_If the Princess and I are both in danger and you can only save one, save her._

Aang gritted his teeth. If the worst were to pass, Katara would never forgive him... but he had promised Sokka.

He flipped in the air from Hei Bai's left to his right, towards the side of the hand that held Azula. As he reached out an arm for the Princess, and she reached back for him, Hei Bai shimmered once again in the air, disappearing.

Aang lost his balance in the air, tipping too far forward from the glider staff, and careened into the ground. He softened his landing with a push of air, and stared up, right into the unmoving figure of a giant forest bear.

* * *

Sokka blinked, unsure of where he was. Roots dug into his back as if he was laying on the ground in some forest, but there was something wrong. There was no sound - no noise of animals or insects, no buzzing of cicadas or flies. Birds did not chirp. Most of all, there was no wind. Even the air was as still as the grave.

A small rustling noise finally broke the silence. Sokka got up, craning his neck, and saw the Princess next to him, who seemed similarly dazed.

"Thank the spirits, Azula."

"Where... where are we?" she asked, her voice groggy as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"No clue. It looks like a forest of some kind." Sokka stood and offered Azula his arm, which she took. He hoisted her off the ground and onto her feet.

"There's something wrong," she said. "The forest is full of trees... but there's no life. No wind." They were in a small clearing in the forest, pervaded by moonlight. Sokka looked up, hoping to see familiar stars, but instead, he saw something indescribable.

The night "sky" - if one could call it that - was alive. Rather than providing a pitch-black canvas for the stars and the moon, it was indigo in color, and there _were no stars or moon_. Instead, the sky roiled and curled, as if it was a living thing, pitching back and forth and rolling in on itself. And then, when it shifted imperceptibly, only then did Sokka realize that he was not staring at the sky, but rather a giant serpent, coiled around the world. He saw the shimmering scales now, little silver breaks in the indigo that reflected like metal armor.

Terrifyingly, a giant eye opened up in the "sky", and where Sokka expected something like the eye of a polar leopard, cat-like, instead he saw the stars. The creature's eye was black, but also blue, red, gold, and orange. The great nebulae of the cosmos were reflected in the creature's orb, sucking Sokka in. He didn't know how long he stared at it, but the spell was only broken when Azula shook him violently.

The sheer terror in her eyes brought him back to reality. He'd never seen her so afraid.

"Don't look at it, Sokka. I can feel its eye on me, and I can feel the creeping madness at the edge of my mind. Don't look at anything too long here, or we'll be lost."

"But... it's so-"

"Sokka, please. Look at me," she said. "I'm real. You're real. But everything else isn't. Please, Sokka, stay with me, or we're going to lose our minds in this place."

That snapped him back to her completely. "Are we-"

She nodded yes. "This is the spirit world, I think. We have to be careful. There are things here that mortal eyes were never meant to see. Things in dimensions we can't even comprehend. Even looking at them might cause us to go insane."

A small rustling at the edge of the tree line caught their attention. Sokka dropped into a battle stance, reaching for his weapons - only to realize there was nothing attached to his belt.

A woman stepped out of the trees, and all Sokka's limbs went slack. Azula saw him completely drop his guard as if he'd seen a ghost.

She stared at the woman who'd had this effect on Sokka. She was Water Tribe, but a little older - possibly in her mid-thirties. Slight wrinkles had appeared on her face, but she still had a youthful countenance. Her smile was friendly, loving, and devoid of any sinister intention, but her eyes were trained entirely on Sokka as if she couldn't even see Azula standing there. Her hair was black, and tied in the same loops that Katara liked to wear.

Azula's eyes trailed down to the woman's neckline, where a choker with a pendant sat against her skin. She jerked back a step when she realized what the design was - she'd seen it multiple times.

It was the exact same one that Katara wore.

Her eyes flitted back to the woman, who was still looking at Sokka with a kind of love that not even Azula had. She knew that look so well; it was the same one that Ursa had in her eyes every time she had looked at Zuko, but never with her - a mother's love.

"Hello, my beautiful boy," the woman said, softly. Her voice was gentle, like the lapping waves of a calm ocean.

"M-mom?" Sokka gasped.


	24. Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Azula confront the past

**Chapter XXIV: Mother's Love**

Azula glared at the woman – _the spirit,_ she reminded herself – with suspicion. For the first time, the spirit presenting itself as Sokka's mother tore her gaze away from him, and her eyes – just as shockingly blue as her son's – locked with hers. Her smile didn't slip an inch.

"Azula. I'm glad you're here, too," she said. Her voice wasn't cloying, or overly sweet, nor was it sinister. It was too frighteningly normal, which made it seem out of place in this ethereal world.

"You're not here. You're not real," Sokka whispered.

Kya turned her gaze back to her son. She stepped forwards, two steps towards him; Sokka took two steps back. Azula saw terror and disbelief in his eyes, a sort of fear she'd never seen on his features before. She could hardly blame him - this was different even from her disembodied voices.

"My darling boy, none of this is real," she said, her smile turning sad. "Reality is a different plane of existence from this one." She sighed. "I wish it were reality, Sokka. I wish I was really there for you, for your sister, for Hakoda." She gave a wan little smile. "My love and my children. I am so sorry-"

"Don't," choked Sokka. "Don't go there. You're not my mom. My mom left me and Katara alone." His eyes fell to the betrothal necklace around her neck, and he let out a strangled cry. "Where's Katara? What have you done with her?"

"She's alright, still in the real world, Sokka. I wish I could see her and you both under different circumstance. Safer ones." She took another step towards Sokka, and that was the straw that broke the arctic camel's back. Sokka turned away, tearing into the brush.

"Azula, please, go after him. Before he gets too far. This place is not safe," she said, looking sadly at the Princess. "There are old and terrible things that lurk in the woods."

"Y-you're not his mother, actually, are you?" Azula blurted.

Kya simply smiled sadly. "I will answer any question you have, dear, I promise. But first, you have to bring Sokka here. This clearing is safe, but everywhere else you both will be in danger. Go."

Azula didn't need a second prodding. She turned and ran after him.

The brush was thick, and branches prodded and poked at her, tearing her face and cutting into her clothes. They would have left scratches anywhere else, but nothing tore, and she didn't bleed, though the sting was there nonetheless.

Concepts such as time and space had no meaning in this place. She felt like she ran in circles at least thrice, when she passed the same oak tree – but each time, she came at a fork that was slightly different. She offered a quick prayer to Agni, hoping that she followed the right path.

Soon she caught up to footsteps, and she thought she saw Sokka ahead, running slower and slower. He knelt by a small creek, and she could see his shoulders heave.

As she got closer, a sudden feeling of dread overcame her. There was a strange, stilted sob coming from Sokka… but she'd never heard him cry like that. It wasn't how he expressed pain. Something about the hunch of his shoulders was all wrong, and his back heaved in a way that didn't seem quite Sokka-like.

It only struck her then that the creature ahead of her was breathing as if it was trying to act like it needed air. She took a step back, and then a second, and then the creature turned to her.

It wasn't Sokka. It wasn't anything. Where its face should be was just empty, red skin – not red in a human way, but blood red, like the flags of the Fire Nation. The thing _gibbered_ , without a mouth, and took an impossibly long step to her, longer than any human should have stepped. It raised two hands to its face and began to peel off its skin with claws.

Azula was frightened by little, but that was enough. She let out cry of terror as the thing peeled off its human skin, and a blood red humanoid creature wriggled out of the flesh. It had dark marks on its face and bald head, and its eyes were milky white, slitted like those of a cat. A mouth opened wide, smiling ear to ear, revealing far too many teeth, and a long, forked tongue lolled out of its mouth.

It was slobbering at her, like a hungry thing that hadn't feasted in eons.

Azula willed her flames from her hands, but nothing came. Her bending refused to work, and sheer panic set in. A flicker of glee ran through the red-thing's eyes.

She ran. She wasn't proud of her reaction, but nothing about this place was right, and the thought of what that thing would do to her if it got its hands on her made her quiver with terror.

Again, she lost track of time as she ran. Even though she was sure that she had taken the same path backwards, the forks here were all different, as were the trees. She went left, then right, then left again - though this time, the trees around her began to change. Gone were the oak, ash, and rowan trees - instead, the smell of pine, spruce, and fir pervaded the air, and the ground she treaded upon was strewn with pinecones that crunched underneath her feet.

The thing was no longer after her - at least, not that she could tell. She allowed herself to breathe for a few moments, bent over with hands on her knees, gasping for air. The terror she felt began to abate, until she heard a low mewling noise coming from the trees. She snapped back upright, alert.

The mewling continued. She quickly recognized it as the sound often made by the spider-lynx native to the mountains in the Fire Nation colonies, but the thought of its normalcy didn't comfort her. Normalcy didn't belong in a place like this.

The noise grew closer. Something rustled around in the brush, and she steeled herself for the pounce of the lynx. The eight legged cat was a dangerous predator, but nothing she couldn't handle.

Instead of the cat she expected, a grown man crawled out of the brush on his hands and feet. He was pale and near bald, though long, stringy black hair fell from the sides of his head. When he drew closer, Azula realized he wasn't just pale - he was pure white, unnaturally so. Red lips widened into a sinister smile that stretched from ear to ear, and black-rimmed eyelids stayed open to reveal unblinking eyes.

The thing mewled at her again, and it was so incredibly wrong for it to sound like that. It leapt at her, and now fear could not even move her. She stayed rooted to the spot.

Death - or whatever would approximate for death in this unnatural place - never came. She heard a loud howl, and when she opened her eyes, the lynx-man was dueling with a huge, furry beast. At first, Azula thought it to be a bear, but the limbs were too small, and its haunches were more muscular than fat. Only when she caught sight of the ears and the snout did she realize what it was.

It was a large silver wolf, as big as a pony. Its fur shimmered, and its eyes were icy blue - almost white, but with a tinge of color, like the underside of an iceberg.

The lynx-man clawed at the wolf, but the wolf was too powerful for it. It scratched and clawed the lynx-man until it bared its neck; then, with a powerful snap of its jaws, the wolf tore out the throat of its prey.

There was no blood, and even as the lynx-man thrashed, it turned its head to Azula with that same horrid smile, still making that awful mewling noise. Azula shuddered.

Her savior wolf paced around her, sniffing the air slightly. It approached her slowly, and though she was afraid of it, she didn't run or back away. The thing didn't seem to intend her harm. After inspecting her, the silver wolf paused in front of her, and then dipped one side of his body towards her.

_Does he want me to... get on?_

Azula approached the silver wolf and touched its fur slightly. It gazed at her with baleful eyes, in which she saw no ill intent. She leapt onto its back, and it gave her a small huff, as if to say _finally_.

The silver wolf bounded off so quickly that she almost fell off, but after regaining her balance, she leaned forward and buried her arms into the sides of the wolf, clasping its shaggy fur lightly to maintain positioning.

To her wonder, the world around her began to fade and slip as the wolf ran, as if location did not matter. She only then began to realize how wrong it was that she was here. Regular mortal minds, those unprepared for such a journey, were never meant to be in this place - if one could even call it a place. Time and space were irrelevant here. Distance was nothing. Azula could have sworn she saw the stars and distant constellations cross her as she ran, almost as if she was flitting among the heavens, well past the sky.

The wolf came to a halt by another clearing, this one with a radiant pool in the center. Azula got off, and the wolf seemed to huff at her as if to indicate that she should look into it. At first she saw only the shimmering scales of the indigo world serpent that comprised the sky... but when she looked closer, she saw two fish in the pool.

One was black, with a white spot, and the other was its twin in reverse. The floated around each other, as if chasing each other's tail in a never ending dance. And underneath them lay Sokka. When she saw him, his eyes opened, and they were icy-blue, not sapphire like they usually were, but pale and ghostlike. His hair was silver, just like the wolf's fur.

He opened his mouth under the pool, and suddenly he was ejected out of it by some unseen force.

"Oof!" Azula cried, as Sokka slammed into her with full force.

Azula cried out as she tumbled to the ground. She made eye contact with Sokka's face, but the terror coursing in her veins made her retreat backwards on her hands and arms. His eyes were no longer icy blue, but the same sapphire they had always been, and his hair was brown again, not silver. But he couldn't be her Sokka. This was another trick of this infernal place, meant to drive her mad.

"Get away from me!" she shouted, her eyes wild.

Sokka backed away from her, still coughing water into the grass. "Hey, 'Zula, it's me," he said, standing up. He put his hands up in a placating gesture, taking a step towards her. "It's me, Sokka."

"No, you're a spirit or a demon, or something else, you're not Sokka."

His eyes softened, in a way only a human's would. "Azula. Do you remember, a week after we went to Heart's Hollow, you and I ate sea prune stew for like... the fifth time that week. You had a stomachache the rest of the night and you couldn't sleep, so we stayed up talking."

A flicker of recognition appeared in her eyes, and the wildness abated a little.

"You told me your favorite dessert was this drink. It had rose syrup, and cream and milk, and… well, I don't really remember the name," he said sheepishly. "You said it used to give you stomachaches like the one you had that night, but at least it was worth it."

The memory came rushing back to Azula. "Falooda. It's called falooda." She glanced at him. It took only one look at his eyes to realize that he was real.

He extended his hand to her, and she took it. He hoisted her upright, and she pulled him in, locking her arms around his neck.

"Sokka, it's you. It's really you," she breathed. "Spirits and gods, the things I saw in this forest..." the fear she'd felt when she saw the creatures suddenly returned, and she snapped out of his arms to look behind her, but there was nothing but their guardian wolf. "We should get back to the clearing," she said.

"I don't want to see her," he said, obstinately.

"Sokka, she might not be real, but at least she's not a demon with no face." She shuddered, thinking of the way that faceless thing masquerading as Sokka had shredded the flesh of its fake face, revealing the horrid creature underneath. "I'll take my chances with her over the beasts in this forest."

She didn't give him a chance to object. Leading him by the hand, she took him to the silver wolf.

Sokka stared at it in wonder. "A silver _amarok_... in this place." He knelt and put his head on the side of the wolf, as a sign of respect. "Did he bring you to me, Princess?"

Azula nodded. "He let me ride him here."

Sokka stared at her with an expression of awe and love. "You really have a way with wolves, little dragon."

Azula laughed, despite the absurdity of what had happened to her and the danger they were likely still in. "Maybe he'll take us back," she said.

The wolf huffed and nuzzled Sokka's head, as if to confirm her guess.

Before long, they broke through the brush on wolfback, past the tree line and into the clearing they had woken in. Kya was waiting for them there; when she saw them, she ran towards them, though the sight of the wolf gave her pause. She bowed to the wolf, who dipped his head in respect to her. Sokka and Azula dismounted him, and the wolf huffed on both of them in parting, before bounding back away into the trees.

Azula's grip tightened around Sokka's hand. "You will not run, do you hear me?" she said, through gritted teeth.

He didn't answer her. He still stared at Kya, who looked at him sadly. She glanced at Azula, giving her a small smile of thanks. "Thank you, Princess. Sokka always was difficult to control. Always moving as a child, never in one place at any one time." She smiled, a twinkling of memory visible in her eyes. "I'm glad the silver amarok found you. This is not a good part of the Spirit World, and we are fortunate that he was nearby. Please, stay in this clearing. I took you from Hei Bai as he ran past this place, and as long as you are here under my protection, you will be fine."

"Don't pretend like you know who I am, thing." Sokka's eyes burned with anger, but there was a deep ocean of sadness behind them, too.

Azula decided she would have to play mediator between the spirit and Sokka. Sokka's anger was irrationally blinding him, and if the silver amarok thought that this Kya spirit was trustworthy, perhaps it was worth extending her the benefit of the doubt. "Kya... you said you would answer my questions if I brought Sokka back. Here he is. Now, tell me, are you really his mother?"

Kya stepped closer to them, and Azula's grip tightened so much around Sokka's arm that she was sure she would leave bruises on the skin. "Don't run," she whispered to him, but she wasn't truly afraid that he would. His limbs were slack, and he allowed Kya to approach.

The woman stopped close to him, their faces close. She stared at his blue eyes, as if to ascertain it was really him. She looked back and Azula and smiled. "I had to make sure it was him, and that you didn't bring some face-changing div back from the forest."

Azula shuddered. "I think I ran into one. This red thing that posed in Sokka's skin, with no face... it was just awful. And then there was this other, that made these horrible sounds..."

Kya nodded. "As I said... old things, fell things beyond memory exist in this forest. Divs are some of them. As to your question, my dear... yes. I am his mother."

"I don't believe you." Sokka spat.

"When you were eight, I took you penguin sledding. You were going too fast and you careened into a rocky outcropping. It's how you got this scar," she said, tracing a stray line above his eye. "You cried like there was no tomorrow, but I wanted to laugh, because I was so afraid that you were seriously hurt, or worse, that when I saw this tiny scratch, I was relieved. I bandaged you up and took you to Gran-Gran, who made you grilled tiger seal-"

"Grilled tiger seal meat," Sokka finished breathlessly. "And the next day you let me stay-"

"in bed, the entire day, even though you were supposed to go with your father on the hunt," she said smiling. "Darling boy, you were so dramatic as a child. I knew you weren't hurt, but every year you would get taller, and more like your father, and the more you did the more I wanted to coddle you like you would be my little one forever. It is the curse of parents to see our children grow beyond needing us."

"But you didn't," Sokka said, tears spilling down his face. "You left us before we were done needing you. Kat needed you. I needed you. And you left us."

"Sokka," Azula whispered. She didn't say more, but the intent was clear - _it wasn't your mother's fault._ There were mothers who were blameless, and others who were not. Kya wasn't like Ursa, and she didn't want to see Sokka push her away like she wanted to push away Ursa.

"I know it wasn't your fault, but it doesn't matter. I missed you every day! Katara used to wake up screaming every night for a year because she saw you die!"

Kya wept too. "I know, I know. I saw it all. I'm sorry, sweetheart. I would give anything to raise you and Katara and grow old and watch you with children and grandchildren of your own. I would give anything for that, Sokka, but I was robbed of the chance. Those men would have killed Katara. I know it might not be what you wanted to hear, but I would make that sacrifice again, to keep her safe."

Sokka's shoulders slumped. "I wish you didn't have to choose." He looked at his mother with a wan expression on his face, and took a step towards her. It was enough for the levee to break. Mother and son swept into each other, embracing in a flurry of tears and sobs. Azula felt her own eyes glisten, but she couldn't stop the small pang of jealousy in her stomach. Truly, she was happy for Sokka, but Kya's unlimited love for her son made the yawning chasm left behind by the deprivation of her mother's affection even more apparent.

"You're so big," Kya sobbed happily into her son's chest. "You're even taller than your father. My little boy, so grown up. She wiped her tears noisily, her lips curling into a smile. "You look just like him, you know. But you've got-"

"Your eyes, I know. Gran-Gran always says. You look just like I remember, Mom." Sokka said with a wet laugh. "Spirits, it's like looking at Katara's future."

"I'll take that as a compliment," his mother said, smiling.

He pulled apart from his mother, but still held her with his arms. "Mom... is Saira here?"

Kya sighed. "I'm not sure, love. Perhaps she is, but not here, not in this clearing. This is a strange place, where time means little. I know you lost her two years ago in the real world, but... years are seconds here, and seconds are years. Best not to think about it too much," she said, patting his shoulder. She chased away his frown with a smile. "I think you're forgetting to formally introduce me to someone, son. Spirits know I tried to teach you better than that."

Sokka laughed, a little nervousness to his voice. "Mom... this is Azula. Azula, meet my mom."

"Hello," Azula said, blankly. _Agni, meeting the mother is awkward under normal circumstances already..._

 _Boys never bring me back to meet their mother_ , Ty Lee's voice complained. _At least she seems sweet._ She chased away the thought.

Kya gave her a genuine smile and embraced her. Azula reddened, just as she had when Kanna had given her a hug. "At our hearth, you will always have a fire to keep you warm, a meal to fill your belly, and a blanket to keep you comfort," Kya whispered into her ear.

"I think Gran-Gran beat you to the punch, Mom," Sokka said, grinning sheepishly.

"I know, sweetheart." She pulled away from Azula and looked her over. "I just wanted to welcome her into our family myself. It will likely be my only chance. Spirits, you're beautiful, Princess." She leaned in and whispered conspiratorially into Azula's ear. "Well out of Sokka's league, and I hope you never realize it."

Azula smiled weakly, remembering the love Kanna, Katara, and now Kya had showered her with. Sokka's family had made her more one of their own than her own family had... and where it used to trouble her, she instead chose to let it warm her instead. These people chose her willingly, even where her blood had forsaken her.

"I'm sorry about-" Azula started.

"Hush, dear. The attacks on our village were not your fault," Kya said. "And don't you ever blame yourself for it. You and Sokka have a lot of work to do to right all the wrongs of the past, but you're not to blame. We'll have no more of that."

She put a hand on both their shoulders, drawing them closer together. "I cannot tell you the future for certain, but a mother knows these things. The two of you love each other deeply and truly. Stick to that love, for it will guide you through the darkest nights and brightest days, through the stormy seas and the calm rivers." She kissed their foreheads; Sokka had to dip his head for Kya to reach, which made his mother chuckle. "I'm sorry that I could not say this to you down there, my dears, but I say it now, before you go."

"Mom..." Sokka pulled Kya into yet another embrace. "Can't I-"

"No. No matter how much I want you to stay here, you belong down there. There are places in the Spirit World that are happier than this, but now that the Solstice is near, this forest is closest to Hiragana and its guardian, and that forest has been scarred. Such scars from reality sometimes leach into the Spirit World, creating twisted places like this."

"So this forest was better before the fire?" Sokka asked.

Kya smiled sadly. "Before and after are meaningless words here, sweet boy. But the two events are linked. You have to return, eventually."

As if by command, a large, shimmering gate appeared in the middle of the clearing.

"That's your cue, Sokka," she said, smiling sadly. "Go quick, before the dark things in the forest sense it. They will try to come through, for the solstice is nigh and the barrier between worlds is weak. I will keep them at bay, but your presence will draw them in."

"Mom..."

"My boy, please tell Katara how much I love her and miss her. Tell her I'm with her every day."

Tears welled up in his eyes. "I will, Mom. I promise. I love you."

"I love you too, son," Kya said, her voice cracking. "Your father was right. I am proud, so proud of you, my little prince. Now go!"

Sokka tore away from her, his shoulders heaving as he sobbed his way back to the portal. He stepped through with a final look at his mother, who smiled at him as he left.

Azula lingered. "Kya... I don't know if you can make sense of this before I go, but I had a dream... and you said time has no meaning here-"

Kya smiled. "My grandchildren will be beautiful, just like you, dear." she said. "But as for the rest of your fears... Destiny is a fickle thing. It is never one road leading to one destinations, but a number of roads, crisscrossing, always changing, and with multiple destinations. The only thing that stays constant are the few crossroads that you will come to face, and each time, you'll have decisions to make. I do not know what your crossroads are, but remember this: trust in Sokka, and trust in yourself. There will be crossroads where every path feels wrong, but if you do what's best for him, I think you'll find happiness in the end."

The Princess bit her lip. "You're not really Kya, are you?"

Kya laughed, a tinkling, mirthful sound. "Real? Like I said my dear... real and unreal have no meaning here."

Azula looked at her cryptically, but she found that none of the trust the spirit had built dissipated. "You're a memory. An imprint... something of her, lingering here. But not just a mortal soul. I don't think mortal souls could keep a place safe from the horrors of the forest, or see destiny quite so well."

"Mmm... well reasoned. If that is the story you wish to tell, it is not a bad one. But what do you really think?"

Azula was quiet for a second. "The love you showed him, even the love you showed me... it was genuine. Even if you are just some spirit of mercy or compassion, that was real."

Kya smiled at her and kissed her forehead. All of a sudden, her features began to change - she became younger, her face softer and rounder, but her hair stayed black, and her eyes became less sharply blue, more of a dim steel color, like Suki's. Soft red lipstick adorned her lips. Azula stepped back. The woman in front of her had a brief, passing resemblance to her, but she was unmistakably different after anything longer than a glance, and she was definitely Water Tribe. She began to change again - her skin lightened, her eyes became golden, and she became taller. The blue robes that graced her petite frame were replaced by flowing robes of red, until Azula stood watching the mirror image of herself, only fifteen years older. It was Ursa as she remembered her.

"M-mother?" Azula gasped.

The spirit, Kya, or Ursa, or whatever it was, smiled. "I am the love of all mothers, all mothers who ever were, are, or will be. I am Kya, and I am also Ursa. I am Kanna. I was Saira. One day, I will also be you and Katara."

A stunning realization struck Azula: the Water Tribe girl she saw was Saira. _She was a mother-to-be._

"My mother didn't love me," Azula choked, as tears fell from her eyes, watering the grass of the clearing. "She never will, now."

Ursa patted her shoulder gently. "My dear... I said all the mothers who ever were, but I also said all the mothers who are."

Azula's head shot up. "What?"

Ursa smiled at her. "I love you, my little princess. You were always brilliant. You know deep down that my vanishing, your grandfather's death - all these events were interconnected. If you want to find the truth, you must go to Hira'a. I shouldn't tell you this, as there are spirits here that will be angry with me... but a mother's love should always be unflinching. Now go! The Divs are coming, I can hear them in the trees."

Azula gulped in the sobs and noises that threatened to spill from her eyes and mouth and nodded. She leapt into the shimmering gate, and disappeared from that inexplicable place, even as the nebula eye of the cosmic serpent gazed down at the tiny mortals who had wandered into his plane.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, she was in the burned forest, in what had once been a clearing.

Sokka came up to her, gasping for air, his eyes struggling to focus. He leaned on her, using her figure as support as he tried his best not to keel over.

"Was she real?"

"Hmm?" Azula asked. She heard, but she stalled for something to say.

"I know you stayed behind to talk to Mom for a while."

"I wanted to ask her if there was any truth to my dream."

Sokka smiled. "And what did she say?"

"She said we'd give her beautiful grandchildren, but that she couldn't be sure about the rest of it. And... I asked her if she was really Kya."

Sokka's smile abruptly vanished. "And what did she say?"

Azula thought about her words for a moment. For a minute, she considered lying to him outright, but then banished the thought from her mind. She did not need to tell a lie.

"It was her, Sokka. That sort of love could never be faked. Whatever else we saw in that forest, I know Kya's love for you was genuine."

"Her love for us, you mean." The happy grin reappeared on his face.

Azula smiled. "Her love for us," she repeated in affirmation. She knew Sokka meant Kya, but the words held deeper meaning for her.

"Sokka, Azula!" Katara's relieved cry rang out towards them, as the Waterbender barreled towards her brother and her friend. She leapt into Sokka's arms, crushing him in a bear hug.

"Ow, sis. Easy, my ribs, spirits..."

"You spirits damned idiot! Will you stop almost dying every time I look away? And you!" She turned to Azula. "You're the competent one! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"W-what?" Azula was taken aback by Katara's scolding.

"Never mind, I'm just glad you're both safe," she said, pulling both of them into a tight embrace. Azula hid a smile, thinking of Kya-Ursa's words about Katara's motherly love.

"Kat... I saw Mom in the spirit world," said Sokka, as she let both of them go.

The shock in Katara's eyes was evident. "What...?" She looked at Azula for confirmation, and the Princess simply nodded at her.

"We saw Kya, Katara. Not just Sokka. I was there, too."

"Mom said she loves you and she misses you, and that she's with you every day. Spirits, Kat, she was so young, still, the same age she was when she died. You look so much like her now, only..."

"Only I have brown hair, not black like Mom's," Katara whispered. "Was she happy?"

"She was happy to see us. She said she'd do what she did all over again just to keep you safe."

Tears fell from Katara's eyes. "Oh... Mom."

To her surprise, it was Azula who pulled her into a hug. "She was beautiful, just like you, Katara. And now I see where you get the motherly instinct from." Katara let out a strange combination of a laugh and sob into the Princess's shoulder.

"Did she approve of you?"

Azula laughed. "I'm happy to report that she did."

"Good." Katara wiped her tears and sniffled. "I knew she'd like you."

Aang finally approached, looking sheepish. "I'm sorry about what happened with Hei Bai, guys. I managed to calm him down and get him to release everyone, eventually, but... I was frightened out of my mind when you didn't reappear with them at first. Then I saw two flashes of light in the distance, and we thought it might have been you."

Sokka shook his head. "Honestly, Aang... and cherish this moment... but I'm glad you screwed up. It was the gift of a lifetime. I think when Hei Bai took us and disappeared into the spirit world, my mother's spirit intercepted him and took us to a safe place... which is probably why we appeared separately from everyone else. How did you even manage to talk to Hei Bai?"

"Long story," Aang said, shrugging slightly. "I'll fill you in tonight. I just wanted to say sorry anyway."

"Normally, I loathe incompetence," Azula said, glaring at Aang, "but this time it was welcome. By the way... what did Sokka mean when he reminded you of a promise?"

"Oh... ah... You want to tell her, Sokka? Thanks!" Aang said, brightly, before quickly making himself scarce with Katara to check on the other rescuees.

"I may or may not have had Aang swear to me that if we were both in danger, and he could only save one of us, that he'd save you."

Azula snorted. "You're going to release him of that oath, Sokka."

"Why?"

"Did you not hear Kya? 'Through darkest nights and brightest days', Sokka. You're a moron if you think I'm not going down with you."

* * *

They decided to stay in Senlin one more night, if only to catch up on rest before attempting to strike out for Roku's temple for the solstice in two days time. The local inn was burned down, but there were still empty houses in the village that were livable, and each couple had claimed one. Katara slyly warned Suki to stay with them, if she would rather not be woken up at night by "noises." Suki took the hint, blushing, and stayed in Aang and Katara's slightly larger house in a guest room.

That evening, at dinner, Aang caught Azula and Sokka up on what had happened in their absence. He too had been whisked away into the Spirit World, although he was grounded in both that world as well as the real world - something they all chalked up to his status as the Avatar. Aang had grimaced and Katara and Suki simply stared in slack-jawed horror as Azula and Sokka described what they had seen in their perception of the Spirit World, including the world serpent, the silver amarok, the divs, and the mindbending reality of the forest.

Aang told them about meeting Fang, Roku's dragon, who spirited him away to Roku's temple on Crescent Island and gave him a vision of Roku's statue and a comet. When Fang returned Aang to his body, Aang had realized that the reason Hei Bai was so upset was because of the destruction of Hiragana.

Azula gritted her teeth. "We saw the aftereffects of that on our side, too. Sokka's mother told us that the spirit forest had been corrupted by its destruction in the real world, bringing out all kinds of foul things."

Aang nodded. "Hei Bai was upset for that reason. He was having to defend his spirit realm from all kinds of things, and on this end, the forest itself was badly damaged. I think, in his grief, he blamed the villagers. When I confronted him, I showed him that the forest would grow back, the way Katara showed me." He smiled sweetly at her, and she squeezed his hand lovingly. "After that, he seemed to calm down, and he turned into a great big panda bear," Aang concluded with a laugh. "Much more adorable than the scary beast that came tearing out of the woods the night before."

After dinner, Katara had kindly filled the tubs in their houses with water, which Azula warmed for them. Sokka had given his sister a very _pointed_ stare when he saw that she prepared only one bath between her and Aang, though Suki got her own separate tub. Katara loudly told him that if he and Azula could bathe together, so could she and Aang - to which Aang had blushed, Sokka had seethed, and Azula had simply shrugged and pointed out Sokka's hypocrisy.

In the privacy of their own house, Sokka practically wrestled Azula into the tub with him, even as she shouted and giggled from the way his arms wrapped around her naked form. She stopped struggling in the tub if only to avoid splashing all the contents out into the bathroom. She settled into his chest, her back against him, and sighed softly as she felt his stiffening manhood press against her.

"You've been trying to get a chance to do this again since Chin village, haven't you?" she asked him. He only grinned in response.

"Is it so bad that I have multiple fantasies involving you?" he asked her coyly.

"No, no it isn't," she said. Her hands traveled behind her, finding his length, stroking it underneath the water's surface. "Maybe we'll even have time to act all of them out before we get to Agna Qel'a."

"Spirits," he growled, directly into her ear. "This tub isn't big enough for what I want to do to you."

"Precisely why I'm doing what I want to do to you," she remarked, a hint of a smile on her face as she upturned her head to look at him.

She continued stroking him, building up his pleasure, causing his blood to roar in his veins and rush in his ears as she forced groans and gasps out of him. Eventually, it was too much for him to bear, just sitting there and letting her take advantage of him. His fingers began to trace her curves, traveling from her hips to her small waist and upwards, cupping her breasts. As one hand found her nipples and began to trace around them languidly, his other hand traveled down her stomach, lightly playing over the ridges of her muscles, before going further and further down past the soft fuzz between her legs. When he found her folds, she gasped, arching her back as one of his long fingers entered her.

His mouth traveled all over her jaw and neck. His soft kisses became meandering licks, nipping at her earlobes. He sucked on the side of her neck, giving it a little love bite that caused her to moan. A little shred of rationality told her it'd leave a hickey, easily visible the next morning, but she didn't care. She was his to mark, and he was hers.

They couldn't get out of the tub fast enough, not bothering to dry as he picked her up and carried her to bed, her arms and legs locked around him, their mouths furiously dueling with each other for dominance. He practically threw her down, causing her to yelp as she landed on the soft bed, the sheets sticking to her still-wet body. He looked at her for a few moments, admiring her beautiful body - the shapely legs of an acrobat, her toned and athletic torso, the fullness of her breasts, and the way she glistened when wet. He leaped onto the bed, pinning her down, but she wrestled one arm free of his control and began to stroke him again as he planted furious kisses down from her mouth to her breasts, taking a puffed and aroused nipple to his mouth. The moan she gave as a reward for that made him grin as he lightly grazed the nub with his teeth.

Even though he was heavier than her, the princess was nothing if not nimble. She managed to extricate her other hand from his grip and hooked her legs around his waist. In a smooth and lightning-quick motion, she flipped him over and straddled him, now pinning his arms down.

"I'm in control, wolf," she hissed into his ear. She knew he was strong enough to break free from her grip, but he gave her just enough of a fight to make it sporting. Once the struggle relaxed, she found his length again, behind her, and fell back just enough to impale herself on his manhood slowly.

He gasped and his arms flew from where she'd pinned them to her sides, grabbing onto her hips as he angled himself better for her to slide down, and slide down she did. Every inch of him was glorious pleasure, filling her in an angle she immediately loved. When she took him to the hilt, she smirked at him proudly, knowing that his pleasure and hers was fully under her control.

Slowly she began to rock her hips, finding a slow trotting pace that made her groan from the friction his groin created against hers. She leaned forwards slightly, trying to pleasure that little button he had found with his mouth their first night against his rough skin. When she found it, the the little jolt in her body caused her to cry out loudly.

Sokka sat up partially, keeping his legs down for her to continue riding, but his torso came up to meet hers, their faces inches away from each other as a mixture of sweat and bathwater caused the room to heat up, their windows fogging. He lost himself in her golden eyes as her bucking became faster, and his hips grinded in rhythm with hers. His whispered mindless, sweet nothings to her, their pace becoming faster and faster until neither of them bothered to conceal their pleasure, their moans so loud that the entire village may as well have heard them together.

He could sense her beginning to tremble, the way she did when her pleasure was about to reach its peak, but he wasn't about to let her finish herself. He was going to do it for her.

His hands found her hips and grasped them firmly, stopping her motion. She whined, a little needy noise, as her pleasure was suddenly halted before it could crest that peak and fall headlong from it, but in a flash he'd scooted both of them to the edge of the bed. Still inside her, he lifted both of them up, his powerful arms lowering her until he was fully sheathed inside her warmth again. With two quick steps, he pinned her to the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist, and she cried out as the wall hit her back and forced him even deeper inside her.

"My turn, little dragon," he whispered huskily in her ear.

He pounded her against that wall with no mercy, pistoning into her with a methodical strength and pace that caused her to come near that peak. When he felt her tighten again, he pulled out until he was almost outside her, and stopped.

She cried out in want. "Sokka, please!"

"Please, what, little dragon?"

She didn't have the words. Every noise out of her was just a greedy little thing, begging for release. He laughed, a twinkle of victory in his eyes, and buried himself in her. She saw stars from the sudden entry.

"Like that, Princess?"

"Y-yes."

He almost pulled out again, and then slammed back into her. Agni, she was so close, and he was intent on dragging it out as much as he could for her. She whimpered endlessly.

He repeated that, impaling her against the wall slowly, before pulling out and slamming into her again. She stopped saying anything sensible, and so did he, both of them mumbling and growling and whispering little noises of want at each other until with one final slam, he brought both of them over the edge. She could have buried a scream into his shoulder but chose not to, letting everyone in the nearby vicinity exactly how well fucked she had just been as he spilled inside her.

His strength didn't last long after, and they both collapsed into a heap on the floor, laughing at how tired they were.

"Spirits, Sokka... I know this is just the second time, but I think you have to stop being this good. My expectations are going to be too high."

He continued to laugh into her ear, a rumbling noise that spread a contented warmth in her belly. "Good, because then you'll never want to go anywhere else."

She rolled on top of him, resting her chin on her arm, which she draped over his chest. "I don't want to go anywhere else."

His eyes bored into hers, and again she felt that same flare of love that warmed her so well after their lovemaking. "Do you think it's strange that both times we've had sex, it's been right after moments of vulnerability?"

She shook her head. "Well, we can hardly fuck on top of Appa, and besides... I don't really feel vulnerable. You make me feel powerful."

"Even when I have you at my mercy against the wall?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Even then. Because you're all mine." Her arms spread around his shoulders. "No one else's. There's a power in that."

His hands traveled through her hair, stroking it. "Have I mentioned I love how possessive you are?"

"No, but I'd say that bodes well for you in the future. No one else can even look at you while I have you."

"Can I look at others, though?"

She punched him.

"Just kidding."

"If I see you even look at anyone else without my permission, I'll-"

"You'll pin me down against the bed and ride me until I make you come four or five times?"

She smiled contentedly. "I think that's a good punishment for a savage like you. I love you, Sokka."

"I love you, my little dragon."

They lay on the floor for a while, but eventually they had to get up, and Sokka led her back to bed. They both laughed as they realized the sheets were still wet from how soaked they'd been after the tub. Azula disentangled them and steamed them out with her firebending. Sokka just stared slack jawed when she did.

"Really, Sokka, we just have mind-blowing sex but the thing that really shocks you is the fact that I can steam out fabric with my powers?" she said, giggling.

He put his arms around her from behind, pressing into her with an already stiffening manhood. "No, but I enjoy watching you do the occasional domestic task."

"I can tell from how little Sokka down there is reacting," she murmured, heat pooling between her legs as desire stirred in her once again. "Lucky for us, these sheets are now dry and warm and ready to be made dirty again."

"Good," he growled. He let her go just long enough to tuck the sheets back into place, before pinning her down to the bed again.

* * *

When they woke up the next morning, the rays of dawn hadn't even quite begun to peek out over the horizon. Sokka grumbled something about her stupid firebender's inner clock that made her laugh sleepily as she kissed him. He was stiff against her belly, as they awoke entangled with each other skin to skin.

"How are you ready to go after three times last night?" she asked bemusedly.

"Blame yourself for being sexy. Clearly I can't get enough," he said, smiling a little, his eyes still partially closed.

"Well, you'll have to live without it for a while. I have something to tell you."

"Mmm... can't you tell me while we fuck?" he asked lazily.

"Sure, if you'd like to talk about my mother while you're buried deep inside me," she said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

He suddenly snapped awake at that, and his erection flagged a little, causing her to laugh. "So that's what it takes to keep you in control," she said, as he groaned with disgust.

"Alright, lay it on me," he said, exasperated.

"Kya's spirit told me that my mother is still alive, at Hira'a."

His voice was decidedly less sleepy now, and far more focused. "That's the place Vachir mentioned. The one with your mom's secret lover. How far is it from here?"

She was quiet for a moment. "It's not far from Roku's temple. Different island, though. We'd pass Shu Jing on the way."

Sokka stroked his chin stubble for a while. "We won't have time for both. We'll go to Hira'a."

"Sokka, you need to go to Shu-"

"I know, but not now. Bumi even said that our priority was getting to the North Pole. Between Shu Jing and Hira'a, I would rather go find your mom."

"I can't ask you to give that up for me."

"You're not asking. I'm offering. No, ordering."

"You can't order me around, peasant."

"Oi, enough with the disrespect. I'm a prince now, remember?"

She smiled, despite herself. "Must you be so selfless? I don't like it, because it means I'll feel guilty being selfish."

"Like you said... our path is together, through thick and thin. We're going to Hira'a, and that's final."

A happy, genuine smile crossed Azula's face, though the idea of confronting her mother, if she was still alive, terrified her. She shoved aside the feeling and climbed on top of Sokka, planting kisses up from his chest to his earlobe.

"Round four?" she purred into his ear.

"Spirits, Azula. Let's wake up the entire village."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The Spirit World is one of my favorite concepts in the ATLA universe. I thought Koh was one of the best expressions of the potential of that setting. Raise your hand if you thought Koh was super creepy when you first watched the show. Let me know what you think of the spirit character. I thought about making it actually Kya, but I thought that might be too cliche. It's probably less satisfying that it isn't, but in my head, the spirit is basically a manifestation of the very real love Kya had for her children.
> 
> Little glossary for ya:
> 
> Falooda is a Central/South/Southeast Asian cold milkshake-esque dessert drink. It goes by different names in different countries. Very delicious especially in hot summer months. I thought it would be an appropriate beverage for the Fire Nation.
> 
> Divs (sing. div or dev, dew in Pashto and Baloch, deo in Urdu), originating from the Avestan daeva, which is related to the word "deus" and its cognates in Western languages, are in Central Asian mythologies and legends, evil spirits. In medieval artwork, divs were commonly portrayed as devilish ogres or trolls, but they originated as evil thoughts that were given life. They are sometimes conflated with jinn.
> 
> For visual reference the Red Div looks like the red-face demon from Insidious. The Cat-Noise Div looks a bit like Killer Jeff from that old creepypasta... but less silly


	25. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko attends a party.

** Chapter XXV: Masquerade   
**

Zuko hated parties.

The only thing he hated more than parties were parties where he was the guest of honor.

In hindsight, he should have understood that Father would have thrown some sort of soiree in honor of his return - even if he had made it abundantly clear that Zuko's return was mostly because he intended to further his dynasty, something that Azula could not guarantee to his satisfaction now that she was in open rebellion against her father. Appearances had to be kept - or in this case, hidden. The soiree had become a ball, and the ball had become a masquerade.

The entire nobility of Caldera and the surrounding islands had turned out to the grand ballroom of the palace, a vibrantly red room with high pillars and an arched ceiling decorated with beautiful murals of multi-colored dragons; even Commander - no, _Admiral_ , now - Zhao, who had recently been promoted into the upper military staff and was now a constant presence in the war council, prowled the sidelines with a tiger mask. Zuko spotted a few familiar people - Lady Jing, who wore a coquettish black lace mask that made her resemble a cat, and Lord Takeda's wife, who had shared some genuinely kind words with him, though he knew undoubtedly her husband was still upset with his actions in Gaipan. Takeda was soft at times, but Zuko had never forgotten his support in the meeting where he'd earned his exile.

His stomach had lurched when Mai had turned out. Even from here, he could tell who she was - her measured gait hadn't changed one bit, and she still favored those ao dai robes she used to wear, although now she was fully woman in them, her curves accentuated by every furl of the fabrics. Even with her intricate mask, in the shape of an owl, he had recognized her. She still wore her hair similarly to how she had when he left. His eyes fell to her sleeves, and a small smirk crossed his face. He wondered if there were knives inside - and then realized that of course there were; the question was not _were there?_ but rather _how many?_

Zuko a decade ago would have shied away from striding boldly across the ballroom and spinning her into a twirl around the dance floor, but he was not Zuko from a decade ago; he was a different man, and this was a different time.

His own mask was gold, in the image of a dragon, covering the burned half of his face, though it curved in a little at the lips to reveal his whole mouth. His top knot, which had been a defining feature of his since his exile, was gone - a small fuzz of closely cropped hair crowned his head now, grown out in the weeks since his return. He'd used a razor to keep the sides close to shaved, but had purposefully neglected to turn that razor to his cheeks and jaw, which now sported stubble that gave him an air of roguishness. Unlike the rest of the men, who wore familiar robes with ceremonial shoulder armor, Zuko eschewed tradition, wearing a black and scarlet khalat tied with a gold sash, with his ceremonial armor on top and a sweeping black cape trimmed with gold fringe behind him. Evidently, from the stares he'd drawn all night, it had the intended effect.

Yet somehow, still like the boy of over a decade ago, he hoped that the intended effect would work on Mai, else it would have all been for naught. He strode over to her, but a soft hand and warm brown-grey eyes gave him pause.

He wouldn't have paused for any woman who'd stopped him on his way to Mai, but this one was inordinately familiar to him, though he couldn't place her face behind her gilded, intricate white mask. Unlike all the others in the room, hers was the only one not sporting some sort of animal or mythical motif, but instead an elegantly simple design that framed the contours of her pretty countenance. And she was pretty - no, gorgeous, and lithe, her soft mauve qipao hugging every inch of her beautiful curves, save for a slit, which revealed just the tasteful amount of leg. But every movement of her limbs was measured, steady, and powerful; her beauty was not empty.

"Dance with me?" she murmured. He didn't know what compelled him, but he took her waist and proffered arm anyway. The musical ensemble struck up a haunting strings piece at an allegretto, and they began to move together. _Agni_ , she was graceful, every movement timed perfectly to the tempo, her feet never hesitating in their next step. Zuko had not danced in so long, but the woman's grace brought all his court training back to him, every lesson he'd ever been taught in the art of rulership. Soon his own steps grew confident as they waltzed. Her distinctive rose perfume filled his nostrils with a pleasant smell - unlike many of the people he'd stood next to, it wasn't as if she'd bathed in the liquid; it was just the right amount of a hint, enough to make him ask for more.

She was staring at him; not in the obsessive and hungry manner of some of the women in the room, who clearly saw their path to a seat aside from the Fire Throne, nor in the scandalized manner of some of the older noblewomen who saw his cropped hair and his stubble as indicative of the front line butchers of the military and not of the well-coiffed and mustachioed styles of the military aristocracy. Her gaze was calculating, but not unkind; she was appraising him, but not for selfish purposes.

She left out a soft giggle, a tinkling laugh that burrowed its way uncomfortably into Zuko's chest, like a beautiful but unwanted stranger. "You've changed," she said, whispering into his ear. "Far, far more confident now than you used to be."

His ears prickled at that. Certainly, that narrowed down the list of women this could be - she spoke to him in tones of exceeding familiarity. He wasn't sure how many of those people remained in the palace. Most of the servants of his memory were long gone, many of them banished for their loyalty to Ursa. And this woman was no servant.

"I thought I'd intercept you before you went to Mai," she said, her lovely lips drawing into a soft smirk. "That was the only visible crack in your armor, Prince Zuko. The way you looked at her reminded me of the boy I knew, instead of the man holding me now."

"I'm afraid you have me at a loss, my lady," he said roughly. "You seem to know me well, but I can't recall you."

The smirk vanished for a hint of a second, and Zuko's eyes gleamed with predatory glee. Oh, there was only one person he knew like this - beautiful, athletic, gregarious, and oh-so afraid of having her identity subsumed. It was always a shame; Ty Lee shone so much brighter than any of her sisters.

"Ty?"

The smirk returned, though not as self-confident as before. "I was wondering when you'd recognize me." Zuko never broached the topic with her, but he'd always secretly believed she liked being called Ty, as if she was the only one in her family with that prefix.

Zuko gave her a genuine smile. There were few people he remembered fondly from his past, but he'd never disliked Ty Lee.

"You're hard to forget, Ty." And it was true, even though the gorgeous woman in front of him was a far cry from the overly-friendly girl he remembered from Azula's clique. Agni, she had filled out delightfully.

Ty Lee laughed, another beautiful tinkle that caused another blossom of warmth in Zuko's chest. "You're sweet, Zuko. I'm glad you haven't lost that part of you. I was a little afraid when I saw you across the room." She studied his face a little more, and one of her fingers rose to trace the side of his jaw. He let her, but he wished he hadn't - her touch was electric. He almost groaned. Ty Lee had always been charming without effort or attempt, but tonight she was utterly spellbinding. "You're all muscle and scar where you were soft and kind before. Your aura is so different, but I can still see a sliver of the old you."

"Ten years of war will change anyone," Zuko murmured. "I don't think your opinion of me would hold up after you heard every story I have to tell."

She laughed softly, her lips close to his ear. "You're not the only one who's changed, Zuko. A lot's happened while you were gone." She was quiet for a moment before she asked the question he knew was on her mind.

"How's Azula? Mai told me she heard from her father that Azula's been stirring up trouble in the Earth Kingdom. And that she has a... lover." She almost giggled out the last word.

Zuko grunted. "She's with that man from the South Pole. The Nightwolf."

Now Ty Lee did react. "I'm sorry, what? He's real?"

Zuko nodded, dipping her during their dance without breaking their conversation. "I don't know how much Father clamps down on information here in the mainland, but yes. He's real. Brute of a man, tall as I am, piercing blue eyes. And before you ask, yes. He does dress like a wolf - or at least, his armor is in that style."

Ty Lee smirked. "Zuko, please. You're forgetting the detail all girls _really_ want to know."

Now Zuko did audibly groan, which caused Ty Lee to laugh. "I suppose... he's what women would term... attractive."

"That wasn't so hard. Also, good for Azula, though that can't be it. I know your sister; she doesn't chase guys with muscles for brains. Remember Chan?"

"Yeah. Don't tell me-"

"Azula kissed him on Ember Island once. Ended up burning down his house. You were exiled then... it was the first time we went without you. It didn't feel the same to me." For some reason, Zuko believed the downcast look she gave him. "Anyway, my point is that the Nightwolf has to have something she admires, and it's not just brute strength."

Zuko shrugged. "For some reason, Uncle Iroh seemed to like him. Played Pai Sho with him for the few days we held him captive." He didn't want to tell her about the fact that he'd tortured the Nightwolf. "And... I think he actually loves Azula."

"Good. That's all she's ever deserved." Ty Lee sighed. "Does she love him too?"

"Maybe. I thought she might have been using him, but the way she jumped after him..." he grinned at the memory. "You're skipping over the part where she's committing treason against the country."

Ty Lee laughed. "I never cared about that, silly."

Their dance had grown slightly more intimate, but as stunning as Ty Lee was, Zuko kept having his thoughts dragged towards Mai.

"You're still thinking about her, aren't you?" Ty Lee asked quietly.

"Yeah... yeah, I am, Ty." He muttered. "Sorry," he added sheepishly, as an afterthought.

"I don't think I ever said it, Zuko, but your sincerity is one of my favorite qualities of yours," she said, her eyes crinkling into a sweet smile. "Whatever else you might have become in your exile, you're still... genuine. Maybe one of five people in Caldera like that. Never lose it," she said. "What I wanted to tell you about Mai was that she's betrothed, Zuko."

He almost jerked away - almost. It felt like he'd been slapped in his face, and Ty Lee sensed his grip around her waist tighten.

"Who?"

"No one you know. Well... not personally. Lord Mori's eldest son, Takamoto."

"Mori?" Now Zuko couldn't suppress his seething rage. "Mori, the same Mori who I spoke out against in that war council? That same Mori who got me banished to the Earth Kingdom for a spirits damned decade?"

Ty Lee winced. "I'm sorry, Zuko. He's... not bad, not like his dad at all. But Mai's a little worried. He was part of the detachment sent to the South Pole, and Mai heard from her dad that a few ships were attacked off the coast of Kyoshi Island. I don't know if Takamoto was on one of those ships, but Mai said his letters stopped coming by hawk around that time."

Zuko almost barked in laughter. "Agni, I don't believe it. A week ago in council, we received a report from the Southern Fleet confirming that two ships were completely raided, all their crew killed... by the Avatar. Except I know that the Avatar doesn't kill, so it had to have been Azula and the Nightwolf. They even hijacked one of the ships and evacuated the survivors from the island right under the nose of a battlecruiser. If he was on one of them, he's dead."

Ty Lee pulled away slightly, looking at him with glistening eyes. Zuko immediately regretted any glee he'd felt for Takamoto's likely demise. "I'm sorry, Ty."

"Oh, Agni. Listen Zuko, if you talk to her, don't you dare mention it, or I'll leave you a paralyzed heap on the floor. Got it?"

Zuko smiled a little at the protectiveness of Mai's friend. "Of course."

Ty Lee shook her head. "I miss being ten and playing with you and Azula and Mai in the gardens. I miss being innocent."

"You still are, Ty. You seem like the only person here not affected by... well, anything. And you're definitely the only person here not playing politics with every move you make."

She gave him a sad smile, and for the first time, Zuko was forced to consider that the girl's bubbly and happy personality was more a persona than reality.

He sighed. "I didn't mean to bring you down. In all honesty, I'm glad you're here. You're probably the friendliest face I could have hoped to see since my return."

She laughed, and this time he couldn't help but smile at the noise. He liked her laugh, he realized. "Even more than Mai?" she asked coyly.

"I wouldn't know what to say to her. She was an old flame. It'd be awkward. With you, I feel like I'm picking up right where we left off."

They were still waltzing, but he could feel her draw closer to him. His breath caught in his throat as he felt her soft curves press against him.

"You're probably too sincere for your own good, but I always liked it," she whispered into his ear. And like that, the song ended, and she pulled away from him and curtsied, winking as she walked away. "Go talk to Mai, loverboy. And remember - don't bring up Takamoto."

Somehow, the urge to find his old crush wasn't half as strong as it had been before he'd stared into a pair of warm brown-grey eyes, but he did anyway.

When he approached her, she was on a bench in an adjacent hallway, one the servants used for quick egress and ingress into the ballroom, hidden from the sight of most of the guests. He could see her tawny eyes flicker to him, drinking in his presence. He gave her a small smile, and she offered him a bottle of cherry wine.

"You never liked that stuff, even when the servants sneaked us small glasses after dinner back in the day. It was Azula's favorite," he said.

Mai simply shrugged. "It's good for what it's good for."

He took the bottle and found two unused glasses, pouring each of them a drink. "As tempting as it is to drink straight from the bottle, appearances must be kept."

She snorted. "If you were dressed slightly more modestly, you wouldn't have to worry about keeping up appearances. Instead, everyone in that ballroom knows who you are."

He laughed, taking a deep drink from the glass. She did too, to his surprise.

"Crown princes have to look like crown princes," he said, offhandedly.

"You don't look anything like a crown prince, Zuko," she said drily. Her tone was acerbic, but Zuko was surprised by how familiar it was, like slipping into an old robe.

"What do I look like?" he asked.

"A butcher."

"That's not inaccurate, I guess," he said, with an amused snort.

"Where the hell have you been for the last ten years?" she asked, her dryness disappearing temporarily. His heart lurched at the emotion in her words. "You never wrote. You never said anything to me."

He looked her square in the eye and pulled off his mask. To her credit, she didn't wince or look away.

"Like what you see?" he asked, bitterly.

"No. But I don't hate it any more than I hate your stupid face in general, Zuko. You forgot about me."

"I wanted you to forget me, Mai. Look at my scar. Look at me. What I was back then wasn't worth loving. There was no future there for you."

"That's for ME to decide, Zuko, not for you. I would have chosen you."

"Would you? Would you still, knowing what I've been up to in my time away?"

She looked away. "I heard stories from my father."

He poured them each another glass, their firsts having disappeared quickly. Mai drained hers in nearly one gulp.

"You have time to listen to them?" he asked.

She was quiet for a moment, then: "Yes."

So then he spoke to her, for an hour at least, telling her the stories he'd never told anyone. Mai didn't flinch once. She simply nodded or made a small comment here and there, as he told her of battles, of butchery, of every near scrape that he'd had.

"You're different now," she said, quietly.

"And you're a taken woman," he said acidly. "I'm sure the court gossips are going to have a blast with spinning you out to be some royal mistress by tomorrow."

She shrugged. "Might be exciting."

"Would Takamoto feel that way?" he shot back.

She stared at him with what could only be described as rage, though her voice didn't waver from its typical dryness. "And where did you find out-? Ah, who am I kidding. Ty Lee."

"I ran into her before."

"I saw. You two looked a treat out there on the dance floor," she muttered.

"Taken women aren't supposed to be jealous," Zuko said with a small smile on his face.

"You would know if something's happened to him." It was a statement from her, but also a question. One he wasn't sure he wanted to entertain.

"I can't say for sure without knowing which ship he was stationed on, Mai." She opened her mouth, but he waved her off. "I'm not going to be the harbinger of your fiance's death. Don't tell me which ship. I'm not going to break that news for you. The Southern Fleet is large, the chances he was on that detachment at Kyoshi Island was minuscule."

She gave him a hard stare, and for a moment, a well of bitterness rose up in him that he couldn't suppress. "But do you know what I will tell you?" he hissed at her. "Those men on Kyoshi, and the ones on those two ships... they were hacked to bits. The Nightwolf? Everything they make him out to be is real. And even worse, Azula - your best friend, Azula - fights on his side now. She even loves him, can you imagine that? Did your father tell you we found a dozen electrocuted soldiers in the village square? Azula executed them," he said, laughing hoarsely. "Probably because they torched the village and put at least a hundred villagers to death. Seems you have a type when it comes to men."

The slap he received in exchange for his words was worth it, though it stung like a dozen bee stings. He poured another glass for them both. "I have no right to be upset that you got engaged to another man. That's why I never wrote; I didn't want you to love a ghost thousands of miles away from you," he said.

She didn't respond, but they continued to drink in silence. Zuko could handle his alcohol fine after some of the brews he'd had in the Earth Kingdom, but he could tell it was affecting Mai.

"Azula loves the Nightwolf?" she muttered.

He snorted. "You sound as disbelieving as I was, but I saw her kiss him in his village. And then I heard him defend her to me on threat of pain. To top it all off, she rescued him from me, and my men saw them kiss on the Agni damned deck of my ship. It's funny how that part of the story is infinitely more interesting than the fact that I captured the Avatar for a short while."

Mai smiled, which took him aback. "The Avatar is boring. Azula turning traitor for love is something no one saw coming... except maybe Ty Lee and myself."

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked. "You were expecting something like this?"

Mai shrugged. "Did I know she'd become allies with public enemy numbers one and two of the Fire Nation? No. But Azula has never been loved by anyone in her life, except me and Ty Lee, though I'm pretty sure she never saw it as love. She probably thought we were using her," she said, tracing the rim of her glass with her finger. "This Nightwolf sounds perfect for her."

Zuko snorted. "A southern water tribe savage, perfect for her?"

"You don't think she sees a kindred spirit? He sounds like someone with a drive to match hers."

They were quiet again for a moment, but Zuko drained his glass and stood up. "For the record, you're wrong. There was a time I loved Azula like a brother should love a sister. She was precious to me. Turns out she was incapable of loving anyone other than someone just like her."

Mai shook her head. "Azula would have loved you, but both of you are victims of your parents. Who would she have had on her side if she stood up for you? The Fire Lord would abandon her, and your mother was too busy caring about you to care for Azula."

Zuko laughed. "You sound like the Nightwolf."

Mai smiled. "If that's the case, maybe he really does love her. I'm glad for her."

Zuko stood there, gripping his glass tightly, and then he affixed his mask back onto his head. "I'll see you around, Mai," he said, half-whisper, half grunt. He turned on his heels and walked back into the ballroom.

"Goodbye, Zuko," she whispered. Only after he was completely gone did she allow the tear welling up in her eye to roll down her cheek.

* * *

He stood by Ozai. The Fire Lord had issued a summons to his private gallery, above the ballroom. Father and son stood there, observing hundreds of guests mill about, their conversations carrying up to the booth in muddled tones.

"You requested my presence, Father?" Zuko said stiffly.

"You can handle alcohol and still function in a ballroom of court vipers," Ozai remarked. Zuko was taken aback. Surely Ozai hadn't called him up just for that.

He decided not to walk on eggshells around the man. "I've had stronger shit than what you've got the servants pouring down there. And none of your vipers scare me."

Ozai gave a very small grin, and for a moment the Fire Lord's eyes darted towards his son. "You truly are changed."

"So I've been told at least twice before, tonight," Zuko muttered darkly.

"You've changed in all the ways that are important to me," Ozai clarified. "A bender, a warrior, a general, a butcher - and now that I see you in the formal setting, even a makeshift statesman. Perhaps you do have it in you to sit on that throne after me."

"I've always had it."

"I would disagree, young Prince. You did not possess it a decade ago. My decision to exile you after your disgrace paid dividends."

Zuko bit back a sarcastic laugh. "War brought what I had out of me, but it was always there," he replied.

"Be that as it may, all it took was to separate you from your mother's coddling to bring out the blood of Sozin in you. Sometimes I wonder if abandoning the practice of the old generations wasn't wrong, soiling our bloodline with that of outsiders.

Zuko grimaced in disgust. "I'd rather not imagine fathering children with Azula, if it's all the same to you."

Ozai hissed. "That harlot is dead to me now, Zuko. And if I have my way, she will be entirely dead. My dynasty - our dynasty - lies in your hands now." He paused for a moment, before resuming in his regular icy tones. "I received a hawk yesterday. We shall discuss it in council, but it would seem that your sister and the Nightwolf killed the Rough Rhinos. Executed them publicly in the southern Earth Kingdom."

Zuko sensed the hidden ask in his first outburst. "Mongke and his men were rabid beasts anyway. And... are you asking about marriage, Father?"

Ozai's grimace quickly reflexed into a smile in a way Zuko hated. None of the man's facial expressions seemed real. He wondered if Father had any personality at all, or if he was just some freak who could be whatever suited him.

"Yes. There are a number of eligible women here, from good breeding. You must father children soon, and frankly, I do not care if you have male or female heirs. At this time, I value continuity over whether the child has cock or cunt dangling between their legs."

"Crude," Zuko muttered. "Perhaps you haven't gotten over Azula as much as you claim. Wouldn't it please you to have a granddaughter of your own blood with the talent she had when she was young?" He eyed his father. "In the end, it didn't do her much good in Agni Kai against me, did it?"

Ozai looked at his son, his eyes inscrutable. "You have grown bold. I cannot say I am displeased."

"If I recall correctly, you rebuked me and gave me a scar for talking back to you," Zuko retorted. "Now you like it?"

"Because you did so in public, Zuko. Here, where it is just us, above them, in our natural state as rulers of this world... here, you may speak your mind. The boldness you have now gives me hope."

Zuko stared at the people milling below. "Did Lord Mori's eldest son die on Kyoshi Island?"

Ozai laughed. "You plan on taking his fiancee, then? That Mai girl, the one Azula was friends with... Ukano's daughter."

"Which ship was he on?"

"Neither. He was one of the ones executed by Azula. Idiot boy requested to start at the bottom of the ranks instead of being entered in as an officer."

Zuko grimaced in surprise. "You may not care to hear it, Father, but the best commanders are born on the battlefield, not in the Royal Officer Academy. Mori had the right idea. He just couldn't cut it."

"Be that as it may, Ukano's daughter is now eligible to marry. If you want her, fine. Her pedigree is not the absolute best, but you could do worse among the peerage. I would prefer Takeda's eldest, or perhaps one of Mori's brood... Ukano's family has little history of infertility, and she seems courtly enough to serve as Fire Lady in the future. I have no objections, but if I uncover anything that might compromise our dynasty, I will lock her away where you can't find her."

But Zuko wasn't paying attention so much anymore. His eyes were transfixed on a lithe body, dancing in the middle of the ballroom, in a mauve qipao. He wasn't sure why he'd never noticed Ty Lee like this before, but Agni, she was achingly beautiful.

"And if you care to have mistresses on the side, I will not begrudge you that," chuckled Ozai, following his son's gaze. "But a word of warning, my son: if you father bastards, I will have them thrown from the Black Cliffs to dash on the rocks and drown in the seas below, and you will toss them yourself. You may go, now."

* * *

Zuko felt torn as he walked back to his quarters, but twisted around and dropped into a battle stance as he heard quick footfalls behind him.

A mauve blur leaped at him, wrapping her legs around him and using the momentum of her jump to twist around and over his back. He could sense the jab coming before it came, so he dropped to a knee and rolled on the ground, crushing her under his weight. He flipped over onto his feet and pinned the figure down, one hand poised in a blazing fist above her head.

Ty Lee's giggle broke him out of his battle haze, and he grimaced at her as he eased up, offering her a hand. She took it and he hoisted her up, her smile still plastered on her face. It was the biggest and most honest one he'd seen since he came to the capital.

For a moment the thought of pinning her against the wall and kissing her deeply overtook him, but then he clawed it back. No... if even Mai could be disgusted with who he was, then certainly Ty Lee - good-hearted, kind Ty Lee - would run from the monster that he was.

"I just wanted to see if you dance as well in battle as you do on the dance floor, Zuko." Her voice was full of mirth, and her brown-grey eyes were full of happy amusement. He found himself smiling just having stared into them. He wondered how she would react if he took off his mask and showed her the horrid scar that stretched over his eye. Would she not say anything, like Mai? Would she recoil? Most likely the latter - no matter how good she was, she wasn't Mai, who could at least fake indifference even if the scar bothered her.

"Did I live up to your expectations?" he asked.

Quicker than he could react, she gave him a hug and a soft peck on the cheek. "You were better. I'm glad you're back, Zuko. The past feels a little less empty with you here."

His heart leaped in a way that even Mai had not made it, but just like that, the moment was over. Ty Lee bade him goodnight with a beaming smile and bounded back down the hallway, past confused looking guards who had stopped their furious charge towards them only after witnessing the friendly exchange after the abrupt battle.

His heart still beating, he entered his quarters and headed straight for the bottle of dark golden arrack on his nightstand, pouring himself a shot to try and burn away the feeling Ty Lee had left in his chest, or at least to drown it in a stupor that Mai's cherry wine couldn't muster up. It burned on its way down, but he didn't forget Ty Lee at all.

There was a knock on his door, and again he felt his bastard heart betray him. He poured another shot and inched towards the door. If the Royal Guardsmen hadn't stopped whoever it was, it must be a servant.

He opened the door to find Mai standing there. Wordlessly, he pressed the door open more and lowered his arm, and wordlessly, she stepped in to his room. He shut the door behind her.

"You're drunk," she said, drunkenly. Her eyes flitted towards the shot glass in his hand, which he put to his lips and drained.

"It could be worse," he said in response, quietly.

She took a few steps towards him, and for a moment he considered dropping into a battle stance, in case Mai tried to pull out a knife and test him like Ty Lee had, but he sensed none of that flicker of aggression that presented itself in her eye before she reached for her knives. Instead, he let her draw in close, and she placed a hand on his jaw tenderly.

"He's dead, isn't he?" she asked.

Zuko simply nodded. "I'm sorry, Mai."

She stared at him. "No, you're not," she said, her voice as flat as ever. She pressed her body against his.

Zuko had women throughout the Earth Kingdom. Sex wasn't new to him, but this was different. It was Mai. She was drunk, and not in her right mind.

But the wine and the arrack was finally settling in, and frankly, neither was he.

"This is wrong," he managed to fumble out, not really meaning it.

"Yeah, it is," she breathed out. "It doesn't matter. You came back."

"I didn't want this for you. I'm not the same boy who left, Mai. You don't want this."

"I get to decide what I want," she retorted back, softly.

"You're not thinking clearly," he insisted.

"I'm thinking clearly enough to know that I never stopped caring about you." She pulled off his mask and tossed it aside, revealing that scar he hated so much, but she didn't look at him with pity or fear. Her finger traced the burned, scarred skin. "I want you, Zuko. Scars and all." She meant more than just the physical ones.

He wasn't sure how they kept talking as they tore away at each other's clothes, but they did. He practically ripped off her mask first, tossing it aside, before pulling her hairpiece out and doing the same with it.

"Did you care about him?" he grunted. Her fingers fumbled at his golden sash, and the khalat came undone. She nearly ripped it as she tore it off him.

"No," she said, almost laughing as her ao dai followed his cape on the floor.

"Then why did you get engaged to him?" he asked, their trousers now adorning the area by the nightstand.

"Because I couldn't have you," she said, gasping as he tore off her lacy undergarments and took an exposed breast into his ravenous mouth. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the bed. "Zuko..." she breathed, her normally passive face full of want.

It was strange, to see her possessed of anything other than her usual indifference. It almost seemed like it wasn't Mai - and that made it easier for him, even though he knew she was hurting and they were both drunk. He kissed her, deeply, harshly, taking his pleasure from her, though he was sure to give her enough of it in return. He trailed kisses down her pale body, resting to nuzzle at her nipples and moving down to her inner thighs. He lapped the sides before moving to her soft folds. When his tongue made contact, she cried out softly and ran her hands over the cropped fuzz on his head. "Agni, Zuko..."

Her voice didn't sound like her. She didn't sound like anyone he recognized... and he realized how much things had changed, how much they had changed. When his tongue carried her to blessed release, he didn't recognize that either... but from how desperate her cry was, he was sure she didn't recognize herself either. He climbed atop her and kissed her full on the lips, which she returned with a fury unmatched as if she wanted to taste herself on his lips.

"Agni, Mai... you taste like honey," he managed to gasp out between breaths. He flipped her over onto her stomach and pinned her down. "Do I need to be gentle?"

Mai shook her head no, and that was all he needed. He wasn't a green boy, and he didn't care if she wasn't some virginal prize. She was soaked for him and only him, anyway.

He entered her from behind - slowly, though not particularly carefully. He shifted his weight to his arms and legs, so as to not crush her underneath him, and began to move. She gasped and moaned into the sheets, but he wanted to hear her cry out for him. When she lifted her head just a little, he used one hand to crane her face towards him, and took her mouth with his. Their tongues dueled as he languidly entered her from behind, and when they pulled apart, he made sure that her eyes were affixed on his when she did cry out his name. He wanted her to see him, his scar, and every feature on his face as he took her and made her his the way he'd wanted for so many years.

It was Mai he loved, Mai who he had wanted for the last decade, Mai he was desperate to return to. She was the one who looked past his scar and saw him. And when she came hard, shaking, unraveling with a loud cry of his name, it was her name he called as he spilled into her.

When they lay together in the afterglow of their fuck, as Mai drifted off in his arms, he allowed himself a moment of satisfaction. It was Mai who saw past his mask, past his scars, past the horror and brutality of the last ten years. It was Mai who was hurting like him. They complemented each other perfectly.

But even so, he couldn't help but think of a waltz and of the hint of rose perfume for the briefest moment as he fell into the throes of sleep.


	26. Crescent Island - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang visits the Fire Nation for the first time.

**Chapter XXVI**

**Crescent Island – Part I**

  
  
It wasn't difficult to find his quarry in the end. Whatever madness drove them to come to him, he wasn't sure, but they were here now, in his lap.

He glanced at his comrades before staring at the targets. The Princess, naturally, was the most dangerous one. She would best them if given time. She had to go first.

Then, there was the Avatar. From his reports and dossiers, he knew that the boy was a skilled airbender, though his mastery of the other elements had not been displayed. The Avatar had to go second. He did not have the same killer instinct that the Princess did.

The Waterbender was the least of his worries among the benders, but she was a warrior with potential, and therefore still a threat.

The Kyoshi warrior was a formidable hand-to-hand opponent, but she could be delegated. Perhaps Korokan or Goro, one of the new bloods, could have her.

His gaze finally travelled to the Nightwolf. Whatever it was he had expected, this was... not it.

The legend made the man out to be some hulking freak, the vengeance of whatever frigid and horrid spirits haunted places as desolate as the Poles, but this was no hulk. He was powerful, and strong, but in a deceptive way - it was strength that surprised you, that snuck up on you when you didn't expect it.

Jamukha knew that was far more dangerous than strength you saw coming from a mile away, and that made the Nightwolf dangerous. He didn't know where to place him on his priority list of threats. He was the wildcard.

They watched their quarry lay down to rest for the night in a small island - the only island they could restock at before heading into the Fire Nation. Jamukha shook his head. He still could not understand what possessed them to walk - or rather, fly - into enemy territory so willingly. The Kyoshi warrior left, announcing to her companions that she would look for kindling, and Jamukha nodded at Goro to trail her. But then the Waterbender announced that she was leaving too, to seek a stream and practice her bending. Jamukha sent a tail after her, too.

Now only the Avatar, the Nightwolf, and the Princess remained in the small island clearing, yet Jamukha still waited. Finally, the Nightwolf, too, decided he wanted to stretch his legs - Jamukha sent two men after him, just in case.

Now it was just the Princess and the Avatar - the two goals of the mission. Victory was in their grasp. Two swift strokes of the blade, and the Temple would reign again and forevermore.

He and five shadows crept from the trees and onto the ground. Two more remained in the branches, their arrows trained at their targets.

The Princess languidly tossed a fireball between her hands, playing with it carelessly. She tossed it at the Avatar, who attempted to handle it, but could not. The Avatar seemed to laugh about it embarrassedly, while the Princess began to lecture him about the basics of Firebending. Jamukha was close enough now to hear her voice, cleary.

"...So you see, Aang - control is key. If you lose it, you lose control of the fire, and you unleash an inferno. Like what happened at Chin with the forest, or the destruction of Hiragana. But if you maintain control, you can limit the spread, and you can be precise. For example, like with the two fools in the trees who think they have us in their sights."

Jamukha should have known better.

The Princess fired off two blue bolts into the trees, and the resounding screams of burning men and the acrid smell of burning flesh was enough to let Jamukha know that they no longer had the element of surprise; their quarry did.

They had been fooled into thinking they were hunters, when in fact they were prey.

The assassins jumped up and charged at the Princess and the Avatar from six different directions. Only three got anywhere close.

A boomerang struck one as he rushed into the clearing, and the Nightwolf was on him, appearing as if from nowhere, his club dripping with blood and what seemed like gray matter. More blood and more brain stained it after he was done. Another man was felled when he was tripped and his throat ripped open with a bloody metal fan. One more was lashed across the face with a fast moving tendril of water; he was unable to get up as the water whip bore down on him every time he attempted to make a move.

Jamukha's plan had been tattered. It was a trap set by the trapped. No matter - kill the Avatar, the Princess, ideally both, and the mission would still be a success. His life, for the Temple. His life for the Grandmaster.

Jamukha bore down on the Princess, and the other two took the Avatar. He lost track of what was happening there, focusing solely on the Firebender in front of him.

He danced a wordless dance with her. He created two daggers of flame, and they battled, arm countering arm, leg countering leg, jumping like a pair of acrobats performing an exciting routine. At some point he realized that all his fellow assassins were dead, and now he was simply being watched by the Princess's companions. Something in him crumbled to know that now he was just being toyed with. If they felt any danger to the princess, they would have jumped in. The Nightwolf especially, if the scouting had proven reliable. But he didn't; he simply stood at the edge of the fight, watching the Princess with what looked like a proud smirk.

It grew into a full blown grin when the Princess flew up with blast of flame and shattered his windpipe with a flying knee. As Jamukha choked, his only regret was that he had failed the Temple, failed the Grandmaster.

Then the Nightwolf brought his club down on his skull and caved it in, and Jamukha saw and thought no more.

* * *

"We could have questioned him," Azula said disapprovingly.

Sokka shook his head. "Fanatics. They won't talk."

"You all but assured that when you rearranged his brains," Azula teased, her voice lilting.

"It's not a big deal, I didn't kill the tail they sent after me," Suki mentioned. "We can question him."

A few moments later, the still unconscious assassin was dragged in front of them, tied and disabled. Katara splashed water on his face and the man woke with a start. His features were unblemished, and the softness of his face betrayed his youth.

"Aren't you a little young to be an assassin?" Sokka asked him.

He spat at Sokka's feet, but Sokka saw it coming and took a step back before the saliva could hit his boots.

"Gross."

"Are you a Firebender?" Azula asked. The man stared at her with only contempt.

"Traitor. False princess. You defile the gift of Agni by siding with these lowlifes." Sokka's ears perked at the man's words. They were practiced, no doubt, but not entirely genuine, not full of conviction like the dead ringleader's voice might have been.

"Tell me about the Temple," Sokka said. That seemed to surprise the kid.

"W-what?"

"I thought I spoke clearly enough. The Temple of the Sacred Flame. That's you, isn't it?" Sokka drew closer and lifted the sleeve of the man's tunic, revealing an armband with the Red Sun on it. "Nice little logo, by the way. I bet you didn't think any of us would know what it was."

The young man stared at him silently.

"How did you know we were going to be here?" Suki asked.

"That part we can answer ourselves," Azula interjected. "This is the only island within miles where we can resupply in the wilderness before arriving in populated and patrolled Fire Nation territories."

Sokka began to wipe down his club on the clothes of the dead men. "Lucky guess on their part?" He refocused on the boy-assassin. "Your masters are going to send more assassins after us. I need you to tell us where and when to expect them."

The boy spat again. "At every turn, filth. Every night you sleep, you will be tailed by our blades. You will never have rest."

Sokka exchanged glances with the Princess and Suki, rolling his eyes with exasperation.

"This will likely go faster if I interrogate him alone," Azula said, her brow furrowing.

"Torture?" Aang spoke up for the first time, his troubled eyes finding Azula's. "I can condone justice, Azula, but torture..."

"Is the most expedient way of obtaining information in this scenario," Azula finished.

"Men in pain will say anything to save their skins," Suki muttered. All eyes turned on her and she returned it with a defiant expression of her own. "We do what we have to in war, but torture isn't always the most effective method. It leads to bad information and bad information leads to death."

"He's not just an enemy combatant. The Temple is worse." Azula said. "As for veracity, well... if his story ends up being false, I have no compunctions tossing him off Appa's side and into the ocean."

The three looked to Sokka and Katara, who had both not spoken up. The siblings exchanged a glance and unspoken words, before Sokka smiled slyly and spoke up.

"Are there any carnivorous animals on the island, Princess?"

Azula arched an eyebrow at him. "Mongoose lizards are endemic to this particular island chain."

"And any kind of meat could draw them in?"

A small smile graced Azula's lips. "They naturally eat raw meat, of course, but even the domesticated mongoose lizards we had in the Royal Stables were particularly drawn to the smell of cooking flesh." She snapped her fingers, and the bodies of all of the young assassin's comrades caught fire. "I expect they will be here shortly.

Panic set into the young assassin's eyes, but he said nothing, yet.

Of course, he began to blabber when the first two mongoose lizards slithered into the clearing. Sokka felt a small tinge of satisfaction that his assessment of the young man was right - he wasn't yet blooded, not yet so far gone into the Temple's ideology that he wouldn't break.

His information wasn't particularly great - that was the downside of interrogating someone low on the rungs of the organization - but he did yield some useful information after they'd dragged him into the trees and away from the mongoose lizards, who busied themselves with feasting on the flesh of his fallen comrades. The member of the Temple that had dispatched them on this mission had also dispatched two other teams, that he did not know the location of. He did not know any high-ranking members and barely knew any mid-ranking ones. Jamukha, the man who had trained him, was laying dead beneath, his charred corpse now providing sustenance to hungry mongoose lizards. But he did provide one name, a Fire Sage named Vahram. Azula did not know him well - the Fire Nation's clergy was vast and hierarchical, and though she was familiar with the Great Sage of the High Temple in Caldera, as well as some of the High Sages of outlying cities and temples, she did not know every middling or lower ranking priest.

The only thing left after the man's breaking was to decide what his fate would be.

Azula had wanted his execution. He was an enemy to her as pretender to the throne. He was part of the organization responsible for the genocide of the Air Nomads, and he had attempted to slay his rightful ruler. Suki had agreed, though for other reasons - she was simply pragmatic and noted that they had not the time nor the luxury to stay their hands. Katara and Aang had both argued against his death, though they could not give any satisfactory alternatives.

Sokka was left to break the tie. He thought for a moment before he cut the restraints on the man. The mongoose lizards had long since scurried off into the dense foliage.

"You're letting him go?" Suki asked.

Sokka shook his head and handed the man a weapon. "I'm giving him a fair chance."

The man began to plead. He did not want to fight, he was going to give up his mission, he wouldn't fight - if the Nightwolf wanted to kill him, he'd have to take his life while he was still cowering. Sokka sighed - it would have been cleaner if the man had put up a fight and lost and died with honor. At least it would have been fair. Another solution struck him then.

"If you won't fight me, you can fight the island," he said, with a grim smile. "We will leave, and the mongoose lizards will come, and then you can duel them for your life."

The man began to beg anew, but Sokka simply looked at him with indifference. "Why did you join the Temple? Was it because you believed in them?"

"Yes... yes," groveled the young man. "I did."

"Do you still?" Sokka asked.

"No! I see the error of my ways!"

Azula scoffed. "Men faced with death will say anything to avoid it. Which, I suppose, is a point in Captain Suki's favor from the interrogation debate."

Sokka stared at the young man for a while longer, before turning away. "Let's leave the island. Before we do, I want to do a round on Appa - we need to find their ship and destroy it. If he lives because of the strength of his own hands, he lives, but I don't want him to escape his imprisonment."

He hardened his heart to the pleas and the group embarked onto Appa, flying around the circumference of the island. In a small little cove, they found a wooden cutter ship; Azula promptly torched it.

On the saddle, the companions were quiet for a while, their silence only broken by Momo's chirping and the sound of the night wind whistling past them as they sailed through a starry sky. Sokka sat next to Azula, absentmindedly stroking her hand inside his. Aang approached him after a while and sat down in front of them, legs crossed. Sokka and Aang looked at each other for a while - Sokka giving his friend time to formulate what he wanted to say, and Aang searching Sokka's face for any sign of what his response would be.

Finally, Aang spoke, "I think what you did was ultimately fair, though harsh."

Sokka's eyes widened just a hint at that. "I thought you would have asked for mercy."

Aang's cirrus eyes bored into his. "I think you showed it. Being merciless would have been torture, would have been death on the spot. He was just a young kid, my age even - I bet he hadn't even taken a life yet."

"You don't know that, Aang. You have a good heart - a tad soft, if you ask me - but he could have been a seasoned killer," Azula interjected.

Aang crossed his arms. "You're a better people-reader than that, Azula. Tell me, do you really think that was the case?"

"...no, likely not," she muttered.

Aang turned his attention back to Sokka. "What you did was imprison him but give him a chance. You got the information out of him without having to actually kill. All I'm saying is... I approve."

Sokka nodded. "Thanks."

Aang turned his attention to Azula. His expression softened. "While you and I may disagree fundamentally about certain issues, Princess... I'm still grateful to have you as a friend and ally in battle." He stood and gave her a little bow before returning to his spot next to Katara, at Appa's neck.

Azula turned to Sokka. "That went better than expected," she said drily. He simply cracked a small smile in response.

"Do you think I did the right thing? Do you think I should have left it up to you?"

Azula rubbed his knee. "I don't know. It's one thing to reprimand or punish war criminals in my nation's military. The Temple is... a hive of scum. Fire Nation scum, yes, but many have claim to meting out justice to them, not least of which is Aang, on behalf of his people. And you, as a member of the Order. And yet he chooses mercy, unfailingly," she said. "Yes, I do think you did the right thing. I would prefer him dead, from a pragmatic point of view, but he is imprisoned on that island and will likely be dead anyway. It was not an unfair sentence you gave to him. He has a chance. His fate is in his hands. It was in his hands from the moment he bought the Temple's lies and picked up a blade in defense of their ideals. A young man he may have been, but that's not a good enough excuse. We're young people too, Sokka. We're not fighting to eradicate entire cultures."

 _Not anymore, at least_ , she thought.

Her mother's voice crept into her mind. _But did you think that boy could have changed his mind, given the chance?_

_Perhaps. But did we have the time? Was it possible, with the constraints we face? Justice is easy within a vacuum, mother._

_But it doesn't cease to be the right thing to do just because it is no longer the easiest route to take._

_...perhaps._

As if he could hear Ursa's voice, Sokka repeated something similar. "Do you think we could have convinced him to change? If we had time? Do you think we can change any of them in the Temple?"

She sighed. "I hope so, Sokka. So far the only justice I have handed out is the death sentence. Yes, I know, it was deserved in both Kyoshi Island and with Mongke, but I would like to hope that justice goes beyond simply swinging the sword. Perhaps it also involves changing hearts and minds, instilling a desire for fairness within people, guiding society to a better place."

Sokka leaned into Azula and rested his head on her lap. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say thanks for trying to cheer me up. But I know you meant it."

Azula smiled down at him and played with his hair. "Good," she responded, simply.

They were quiet for a few moments, before Sokka said something sleepily.

"That last thing you said... that's why I believe in you, Azula. I think you could be that monarch," he murmured, falling deeper until he fell asleep.

Azula's heart leapt and soared in a way that only he could make it, and she felt her inner fire warm her wonderfully.

* * *

_In his dream, the silver amarok called to him._

_He called back._

_He saw things - half formed images, visions, things he could not explain. He didn't know if he was in the Spirit World or if he was in the corporeal world. It was all a blur._

_There was a great spire. A great city of many tiers._

_Water. Ice._

_White hair and blue eyes; the pull of the sea._

_Raven hair and golden eyes; the passion of the inferno._

_A dance and a kiss._

_A pool, and two fish, circling._

_Grey snow falling from the skies._

_Death. A red night that turned colorless. Fire._

_A great blue beast._

_A frozen throne._

_A man upon it, with a jian sword blacker than night._

_The amarok showed him all these things and more, but they made no sense. He asked the amarok to make them make sense. He struggled to see the raven hair and the golden eyes again, and the face that shimmered into his mind's eye was familiar. It was a face he'd grown to love._

_But the other face, the blue hair and white eyes, that was alien to him. He did not know that face, but he felt as if he should. He supposed that it was a pretty face._

_The fish seemed familiar. He remembered the pool Azula had found him in, with the two fish - it was the same one._

_Little else made sense. The red night, the blue beast, the frozen throne... none of those held any meaning, but the red night terrified him the most, as if something had gone horrifically wrong. The more he thought about it, the more he thought of an unmoving, entirely becalmed sea. There was an absence and a rage there that terrified him._

_Then another image flashed past him._

_A man, cloaked all in black, with a white mask that looked like a skull, and shockingly golden eyes. In them was t_ _he void. Nothing but emptiness. A hunger, a wound, a terrible cut that drew in all life and let nothing escape. A_ _terrible consciousness that was starved and sought only to devour._

_It was not a spirit. It hated life. It hated spirits. It hated all energy, all matter, all being. It was a horrifying abyss. It was Nothing._

_Sokka asked him what he wanted. The man simply took off his mask, to reveal his features. Despite their grotesqueness, Sokka was shocked at how human he looked. There was something familiar in the face, but he could not place it. Besides, the human features, though unmistakable, were corrupted by festering darkness. Half the man's face was destroyed, as if by a horrible wound of war._

_The man did not say anything, but a horrible, noiseless response filled Sokka's ears and mind, until he could not hear or see or feel anything else._

_It was not the man, but the wound that spoke. And it was nothing but hunger._

_The silver amarok reappeared and simply nuzzled him, as if to say he would know everything when he needed to. The terrible Nothingness withdrew._

_Sokka asked the wolf if he was dreaming or if this was real. He asked it what it meant._

_The amarok simply tilted its head, as if questioning the wisdom of asking a vision if it was real. As for what it meant..._

_A warning._

* * *

Sokka woke with a jerk, startling Azula, whose lap his head was nestled in. It was dark still, the sun not yet peeking out at them. Appa continued his flying - Aang was tucked away into a roll on the sky bison's saddle, with Suki across from him. Katara sat at the reins, occasionally rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"My love?" Azula's soft voice brought him back from his wandering eyes. He could tell he'd woken her. The rare gentleness in her tone melted his heart.

"It's nothing, little dragon," he huffed. "Let's go back to sleep."

Tired golden eyes blinked at him from above as he re-settled his head into the Princess's lap. One of her hands lazily stroked through his hair.

"Bad dream?" she asked, sleepily. Sokka wished he could capture the essence of her face right now. She was so incredibly beautiful when the innocence of rest wiped her worries and cares from her face, and her hardened shell melted away.

"Something like that," he murmured in response. "I'll tell you all about it if you promise to sleep a little more."

Her eyelids began to shut, and she made soft noises of affirmation, sleep overtaking her.

Sokka wished he could steal her away to some edge of the world where no dream or nightmare would find them, and they could live their lives carefree. That would be a dream worth having.

But even as he drifted away, he thought of a red night and a frozen throne.

And that horrible, empty void.

* * *

When Sokka woke again, the first thing he did was shudder. It was almost as if he could feel the creeping cold of the void. It was unlike the cold of his homeland - that was blustery, and it made you feel. It cut and it whipped. This cold was just purely empty.

The earliest orange glow of dawn had finally begun to peek over the horizon. Aang was back on Appa's reins, guiding him in a lazy circle. They had stopped flying quickly. Sokka realized they were at their destination, and that today must be the solstice.

Azula stroked his hair again, and when he saw her golden eyes, the dream flashed in front of him again.

"You didn't sleep well," she remarked, softly.

"Did you?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You were being fitful. I was concerned. It must have been one hell of a bad dream, Sokka."

He made to lift his head out of her lap, but she placed a soft hand on his chest, pushing him back down. "Stay."

"You really enjoy playing with my hair, don't you?"

She smiled. "Tell me what it was that wouldn't let you sleep well." Her eyes searched his for any hint of distress. "Was it the twins you dreamt about?"

He sighed. "I wish. It wasn't even a dream, really - it was more of a flashing set of images, like little glimpses into a bunch of dreams. I saw some things that made sense. Other things... made less sense. I saw it, the silver amarok from the Spirit World."

"The silver wolf spirit?" Azula asked, her brow furrowing. "What happened?"

"I don't really know. It was like he was guiding me, showing me things. I saw a great ringed city of ice."

Azula nodded. "Agna Qel'a. I've heard the descriptions."

"I saw a girl with white hair and blue eyes."

Now the Princess frowned. "Excuse you?" she teased him, but with a little hint of jealousy in her voice.

Sokka laughed at that, a deep, rumbling one that attested to his tiredness. "I have no idea who she is, and she wasn't as beautiful as you."

"So she was beautiful," she said with an arched brow, her hands no longer gently stroking his hair but rather tightening their grip on his brown locks.

"Ouch. Okay, look, focusing on the wrong thing here," he said, wincing as a playful smile spread across Azula's face. "I saw you, too. Your raven hair, your gorgeous eyes..."

"Do go on, Sokka, I enjoy the flattery."

He stuck his tongue out at her. "I saw the fish and that pool you pulled me out of. In the spirit world. Except I think it was in Agna Qel'a. And then grey snow - the ash that Fire Nations ships make in the poles. Then it was night, and the sky was red, and then it wasn't. The world lost all color. I saw a great blue beast rise from the waters, and then I saw a man with a black sword sitting on a frozen throne."

She frowned. "You're right... very little of that makes sense - or at least, the parts about the beast, the world losing color, and the man upon the throne. Everything else sounds like a premonition of the invasion of the North Pole. That's not news to us."

"I know," Sokka said. "But there was one more thing that made no sense." He described to her as best he could the void, and the horrid man in the black robes and the white mask, with the golden eyes. A look of concern spread across her face when he divulged that.

"My father? Zuzu?" she wondered.

"No, I don't think it was Zuko. Your father... I don't know. Not from what you've described. He didn't feel human, or like a spirit. It was just... hate. Cold, cold hate. And hunger. I felt like it wanted to devour everything in its path."

Azula was quiet for a moment. "I have to admit, it rather sounds like you when you get hungry," she quipped.

He rumbled with laughter and so did she, their shared smiles and laughter cutting through the tension.

Her hand had resumed its stroking. "I want to say it was just a dream, Sokka..."

"But it probably wasn't," he finished. She nodded at him, and then bent down to kiss him softly.

"We're having terrifying dreams of late, haven't we? Perhaps the universe is trying to tell us something," she joked. She wished she hadn't as soon as the words left her mouth - it felt wrong. But he lifted his head out of her lap and sat up, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I'd fight every spirit and monster in all the worlds for you," he whispered into her ear.

Azula melted into him. "And I'm not about to let masked men or great blue beasts take you from me. I lost you once and I felt like I was ripped apart. If I lost you now, after everything you've become to me..."

"You won't lose me," Sokka finished.

She sighed. "I know, my wolf. I suppose there's no use in worrying about things that are out of our control. Every other night I see father torturing these twins that I keep dreaming about. Now you see the wolf spirit and he tells you about these omens that have yet to pass. All these things are out of our hands for now, and it infuriates me that they cause us worry anyway. Maybe things will become clearer as we go on. Maybe Aang will get some answers out of Roku."

"We're here?" he asked.

Azula nodded softly. "Yes. Welcome to my home, Sokka. We're in the Fire Nation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are going "WTF" about the chapter lengths, I realized around the time I started writing 10k word chapters that it was time to maybe break up the chapters a little bit and keep them manageable in length, so I'm aiming for 6k-7k words per chapter instead. Just so the reading pace doesn't begin to drag.
> 
> As a result, we might get some multi-part chapters.


	27. Crescent Island - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble at the Temple

**Chapter XXVII**

**Crescent Island, Part II**

The temple was a beautiful building. Aang stared at it in awe as he stood atop Appa's saddle in the sky, partly in appreciation for the aesthetics, and partly because of its significance. It was set against an impressive backdrop. Crescent Island was well named. In the middle of its curve, there was a sizeable volcano that belched lava. The flows went down all sides of the mountain, and the lava hissed as it touched the waters of the ocean.

 _I've been here before_ , he thought. _But I have no memory of this place._

"Like what you see?"

Azula's high voice shook him out of his thoughts. He looked at her and smiled.

"You guys know how to build a temple," he replied.

"Yes, it is a beautiful building. Do you know the significance of it?" she asked.

"I mean… it's my sanctuary here, in the Fire Nation, isn't it? Well, specifically it's Roku's… who was me…"

"Yes, true, but it's also a refuge for Fire Sages, and it was built in such a way that the light of the sun in the solstices and equinoxes penetrate into the inner sanctum, where supposedly there's a large statue of Roku."

"Have you ever been inside?" he asked.

"No. I've never been out to this particular temple, actually," she said. "Even if Roku was a Fire Nation Avatar, Father never wanted us to be associated with him publicly. He thought it might garner sympathy for the Avatar – or worse, indicate that the Avatar was still alive. For so long, we kept up the fiction that we'd managed to wipe out the Avatar cycle with the Air Nomad genocide."

Aang scratched his head. "So… why did your dad send the Prince after me, then? Did you guys really believe the Avatar cycle was broken?"

"I think Father meant it to be a permanent exile," she muttered. "But he knew Zuko's weakness. He was always looking for Father's approval, and never able to get it. It was like dangling food in front of a starving man. And look where it got Zuzu. Look what it did to him. That man I saw on the beach was not the brother who left on the ship so many years ago."

"Do you hate him?" Aang asked. "I mean… he kidnapped Katara and used her as bait. I want to hate him for that…"

"But you don't?" she asked sharply. "Not even for the woman you love?"

"It's because I love her that I don't hate him. When I think of her, I don't want to think of the time she was nearly killed. I don't want love to be associated with a desire to hurt," Aang said with a shrug. "Does that make any sense?"

Azula stared hard at the temple, not meeting Aang's eyes. "I hate him," she said, simply. "I hate him because I love Sokka," she said plainly. "He nearly took Sokka from me, and I don't particularly care if my hatred for Zuzu is associated with my love for Sokka. Love and hate are two sides of the same coin, two extremes of the same madness."

"And are you mad?" Aang pressed. "Is that who you are?"

Azula trained her eyes on him, her expression stony. "So what if I am?"

"So what if you are? My best friend from my past was a madman. He still is. But I don't think you're mad, Azula. I think you just… feel strongly. Whatever you feel, you're all-in."

"So I'm 'all-in' both in love and hate?" she asked. Azula recalled the Ursa voice's words: _the extremes._

"I can't tell you for sure. Only you really know. But I don't think you hate your brother. If you did, you would do it and not lose sleep over it. I think you want to hate him as badly as you think you do, but you can't quite bring yourself to do it, for whatever reason. And that, you hate more than anything."

Azula's shoulders slumped in one of the rarest signs of defeat – or at least, understanding – that Aang had ever seen in the Princess.

"I loved Zuzu once," she said. "There was a time, when I was three, I fell into a somewhat deep pond in our garden. I was trying to play with the turtleducks. He pulled me out and saved me, and then he held me while I sobbed like a child."

"You were a child," Aang pointed out, but Azula handwaved it.

"I didn't get to be one. I couldn't. My mother wanted me to be the prim and proper demure princess, but I never had whatever she saw in Zuko. I wanted to be a warrior. My father abetted that by wanted nothing more than for me to be his sword. Zuzu was my oasis of peace in my earliest years. But I grew to resent him for it. I grew to resent that he was loved and that I wasn't."

"And you weren't?"

"Not by my mother, and not by Uncle, and certainly not by Father. That much I know now." She became silent for a moment, and Aang followed her eyes to Sokka and smiled. "But Zuzu did. I know he did. I hated him for it because he had the luxury to be loved. I had only him."

Aang whistled. "That's a lot to unpack, Azula. What would you do if we fought him again?"

Silence passed between them, and Aang realized that even Azula did not know the answer.

"You ready?" Katara asked, as sidled over to Aang and pecked his cheek. Turning her attention to Azula, she said, "I'm ready to see some Fire Nation hospitality."

The princess only smirked in response, but Aang didn't miss the strange sadness in her eye. It was a type of emotion so alien on the Princess's usually stoic or determined face that Aang almost didn't understand it until it was gone. He felt a pang of hurt in his heart for the loneliness the Princess must have felt in her childhood, but also a little warmth for the fact that she was no longer alone anymore. "Say, what's the plan for getting in there? Will it be heavily guarded? Are the Fire Sages going to be… friendly?"

"Likely not. During Azulon's reign, there was a large purge of the remaining Avatar-loyalist Fire Sages in favor of those who were loyal to the state," Azula said. "I wouldn't count on Roku's sages being of any help to us." She sighed. "I always used to think it was one of my grandfather's best political moves to control the legacy of the Avatar in such a manner, but after having met you, Aang, it seems a pity."

Sokka and Suki were gearing up behind them, strapping up for war. Between them, they had enough face paint to mask their faces a thousand times over – so much so that Sokka had taken to calling Suki his 'paint buddy.' The party was ready.

"What's the plan?" Sokka asked. Naturally, the tactician would think of that first, but his eyes were trained on Azula. This was her home territory.

"I've not been on this island before, but this temple is a newer structure, built on top of an older one. Avatar Roku accidentally destroyed the original temple here, so he helped erect a new one." She shrugged and looked at Aang. "If you could remember something, anything… did Roku give specifics? Perhaps secret entryways?"

Aang shook his head. "No, unfortunately."

Suki smiled and asked, "why won't we just go through the front?" which caused Sokka to grin.

"Storming the gates." He flipped Boomerang, tossing it and catching it. "Hell of a way to kick off an invasi- I mean, _liberation_ , of the Fire Nation," he hastily corrected himself, receiving a glare from Azula.

"It's a temple, ice-for-brains. If we can, I'd like to avoid desecrating the cultural heritage of my people," Azula hissed. Sokka mimed a kiss at her, which caused a few giggles to go around, but Azula's glare only intensified.

"Well, if it's just a few Fire Sages – who I assume are firebenders – we could probably overpower them, tie them up, get in, get out, and call it a day, right?" Katara added.

The group looked around, everyone searching for any better suggestions. A few half-hearted shrugs later, and it was wordlessly decided that there was no better option.

* * *

They flew Appa behind a small rocky cove, big and comfortable enough for the sky bison to lay in. It was simultaneously close enough to the temple in case they needed to make a quick escape, and far enough away that Appa would be safe from discovery. Momo chirped happily as he explored his environs. The group shared a meal as they waited for the later afternoon to settle in.

As soon as Appa was comfortable, the sky bison let out a big groan of exhaustion and rolled over onto his side. Katara laughed and rubbed his belly.

"Aww, you must be tired."

"No, I'm actually feeling pretty good," Sokka said, obliviously, stretching his limbs out. "Refreshed and ready to fight."

"She was talking to Appa, bonehead," Suki said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I was talking to Momo," Sokka shot back. The lemur only cocked his head in confusion at the exchange, while hanging from a nearby tree branch.

The party trudged up the long, winding stone path that inclined to the front gates of the temple, ready for a battle, but they saw no one. The entire place looked deserted, even as the haze of hot evening sun began to settle in.

"How do you guys live here?" Sokka wondered in a breathy voice, plucking at his drab olive tunic in a futile attempt to cool himself off. It was decidedly thinner than any of his Water Tribe wear, but he still felt it clinging to his skin as he began to sweat. Azula, on the other hand, was the picture of perfection and composure. Not a bead of sweat graced her forehead. Katara was struggling like Sokka, as were Aang and Suki to a lesser extent. Momo, on the other hand, seemed unfazed by it all. Sokka found himself envying his large-eared friend.

"Even with the volcano, this is rather balmy compared to Caldera in the summer," Azula remarked offhandedly.

"It gets hotter?" Katara asked, exasperation apparent in her tone. "How? How can it get hotter than this?"

"Did I complain this much when I was in the South Pole for nearly two months?"

"No, but-"

"Precisely, Katara."

"Don't buy her stories, Kat. She's got her firebending to keep her warm," Sokka grumbled. "Unfair, if you ask me. I could dive into an ice bath right now."

As they arrived at the gates, the temple was still unguarded. There were no priests or sages patrolling the fine dark marble courtyard.

Suki looked on edge. "I don't see any guards, and that worries me."

"Well, temples aren't exactly high priority military installations," Azula said. "And my father is rather overconfident in his naval blockade's ability to safeguard the Fire Nation from threats. An exploitable weakness."

"I'm more worried about Templar assassins," Sokka said, clenching his jaw.

They stalked into the temple, moving slowly, checking corners and crevasses, fanning out to make sure that they weren't being watched or tracked. They got past the gates untouched and unbothered, but that only served to unnerve Sokka more. His intuition began to cry out in alarm, as if expecting some kind of ambush or treachery with every step he took.

The main chamber of the temple was a large octagonal room, with a number of passages set in the sides leading off into unknown directions. Sokka looked to Aang and Azula, hoping for some kind of answer.

Aang just shrugged. "I still don't remember anything. I'm sorry, guys."

"I haven't seen the inside of this temple before, and the architecture and layout are somewhat unique. Still..." Azula tapped her jaw as she thought. "Roku's chamber is likely at the top. We should worry more about finding a staircase that leads there." Though the spire was long, the hallways of whatever upper floors existed were not exposed to the large central chamber. Sokka realized the halls must wind around the central pillar on the upper floors too. He was about to explain his thought process to his companions when a shuriken flew past his ear, nicking the side of his head just above the tip of his ear and drawing blood.

"AMBUSH!" cried Suki.

Dozens of black-clad figures burst from the hallways, pouring into the octagonal chamber. Sokka whipped out Boomerang and sent it flying, before roaring, "tighten up! Back to back, all of us!"

The group collapsed into a compact ring. Each bender took control over a third of the chamber, using their bending abilities to crowd control, while Suki and Sokka zipped between, fighting individual assassins. Azula's blue flames divided men from each other, forcing them into narrow spaces where Sokka dispatched them, while Aang manipulated the air, creating shearing, splitting winds inside the chamber that knocked men down as they attempted to close into the group. Any projectile thrown or shot at them met a fierce headwind that stopped it dead in its tracks. Even Momo contributed, swiping at the hoods and eyes of attackers before flying back up away from danger.

It was Katara, ironically, that was the most effective. A sudden thought had gripped her, and she bent the sweat droplets on the assassins in front of her into little icy needles. Some of the sweatier attackers screamed in pain as blood began to bloom from their clothes, as they were punctured by hundreds of little icy pinpricks.

Still, there were too many. They attacked at such a pace that even Azula's crowd controlling abilities were not effective enough to keep larger groups from breaking in at a time, and at least twice Sokka was almost late in getting to Aang or Katara in time to protect them from one of the breakthroughs.

"We can't keep this up!" Sokka shouted. "We need to get out of here!"

"NO!" bellowed Aang. "I HAVE TO TALK TO ROKU!"

"Everyone, DUCK!" shouted Azula.

Her companions, as well as a number of the assassins, followed her command. The ones that didn't, however, were burned alive as Azula spun on her hands in a circular motion all around the room, kicking out a ring of fire in the middle of the air.

"Let's get into one of the passageways!" Sokka ordered.

The group found one opening clearer than the others, through the bodies and attackers, and charged forth. Aang blasted twin walls of air between the passage, clearing it of enemies, while Azula and Katara continued to keep them at bay and maim them with their attacks. They forced their way into the passageway, while Azula and Sokka held the narrow entry. The chokepoint forced the assassins to come in smaller numbers, and they were easily dispatched by the Princess and the Nightwolf.

Aang saw a lone figure skirt around from the periphery of his vision. He spun to his side and saw a middle-aged man in crimson robes and an ornate headpiece lunge towards him...

only to fall to his knees and prostrate in front of him.

"Avatar! Please, you and your companions must follow me! I can lead you to Avatar Roku!"

"Why should we trust you?" snarled Katara. "You're probably working with the assassins!"

"No, my lady, please! You must understand, some of us are still loyal to the Avatar, to our mission! I was told that one among you was a member of our order!"

Suki glanced nervously at the narrow passageways to their sides. The hallway protected by Sokka and Azula led to a small side chamber, but there were two more hallways at the sides, leading off into the darkness. She wagered that any of the other hallways would eventually lead here, and they would not be able to effectively hold off a flanking maneuver. "Guys..." she said. "We don't have much time. They'll be here soon."

"Which order?" Katara demanded.

The man pulled out a White Lotus tile.

"He's with Iroh," Aang breathed. "Lead the way."

"Please, Avatar, tell your two warrior companions to follow us. I have a way for us to take."

"GUYS!" roared Katara. "Let's go! We've found a way out!"

Azula sent a spiraling vortex of flames out of her hands and down the narrow passageway, forcing all the assassins, firebenders or not, to scurry out of the way. It bought them enough time to retreat back down the passageway towards the middle-aged man, who placed his hand onto one of the red lanterns affixed to the hallway wall and twisted it to reveal some kind of receptacle. He then placed his hand over it and let out a small cough, forcing a little burst of firebending through the hole. The metal wall suddenly moved back, as if into a recess, and slid open, revealing a hidden hallway and staircase descending into the temple bowels.

"Time is running out, quickly!"

* * *

"Why are you helping us?" Azula asked, dusting off her forest-green clothes, as they descended down the staircase. The hall opened into great underground caverns. The rock here was dark brown or coal-black in color, and it seemed to ripple, as if it was solidified water. It reminded Azula rather of waves, and for a moment, the oddness of lava - liquid fire - struck her before it was gone, replaced by the oppressive heat of the cavern it was even more stifling than the outside humidity, though it bothered her far less than her non-firebending companions.

The Fire Sage gave her a short bow. "Apologies, Princess." He bowed to Aang. "Deepest apologies, Avatar Aang. My name is Shyu. I'm likely the only Fire Sage you'll find here that is sympathetic to your cause."

"Our cause?" Suki asked inquisitively.

"Yes. The cause of the Avatar. My grandfather was a Sage here during the time of Roku. In my family, we still carry on the old ways. Some of us still believe in balance. Many generations of Fire Sages have wandered the halls of this temple. We all feel a deep spiritual connection to this place."

"Did you know we were coming?" Aang asked.

"About a month ago, the statue of Avatar Roku began to glow. We knew then that you had returned. I only knew the precise timing of your arrival two days ago."

"A month ago... when we were at the Southern Air Temple?" Azula wondered aloud.

"Maybe what happened inside the temple sanctuary happened at other temples throughout the world, too?" Katara offered. Azula seemed to accept it, and Shyu nodded in affirmation.

Sokka eyed the man carefully, before pulling the White Lotus tile out of his pocket. Shyu gave Sokka a knowing smile.

"Who knocks at the guarded gate?" asked the Fire Sage.

"One who wishes to eat the fruit and taste its mysteries," Sokka replied solemnly.

Shyu's jaw dropped. "An Initiate? Well, I was told that there was a member of the Order traveling with the Avatar, but an Initiate? There hasn't been one… in…. well, Agni knows how long, to be honest. Who inducted you?"

"The Grand Lotus himself," Sokka said, with the slightest hint of pride entering his voice.

If Shyu's jaw could drop any further, it would have hit the ground. "Wha-? The Grand Lotus?" He eyed Sokka again, this time in a new light. "He means for you to be a knight-lotus, doesn't he? You look like one. A soldier, I mean – a warrior."

"I am a warrior already, but I have to meet a master in Shu Jing before I can become a knight-lotus. If we can find the time, it'd be nice, but we have to get going towards the North Pole," Sokka said with a shrug. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know of a master called Piandao, would you?"

Shyu nodded. "I do, but it's not my place to tell you much more than what you already know. Piandao is the Master of the Knights of the Lotus. All I will add is that I hope you find the time, dear Initiate, because, under Piandao's tutelage, you will make a very fine knight-lotus indeed."

An errant thought struck Azula. "Sage, you wouldn't happen to know of a sage named Vahram, would you?" She recalled the information they'd extracted from the Sacred Flame operative, hoping Shyu would be able to shed some light on the name.

"Yes, Your Highness. Why, Vahram is the very head sage of this temple," Shyu responded. "Have you met with him before?"

Sokka exchanged a glance with her. "Sage Shyu, I think you should know – it's pretty likely that Vahram is a member of the Temple of the Sacred Flame."

Shyu stopped in his tracks, as if he'd collided with an invisible wall. He whipped around and his eyes were bulging.

"What?" he asked, incredulously.

"We extracted the information from a Temple assassin," Azula said. "He named Vahram as a member. You might want to know, since you are a Lotus. Perhaps you can pass the message on?"

"Yeah, the Grand Lotus needs to know of this," Sokka said in agreement. "I don't know how much power this Vahram guy holds, but you have to consider that all elements of your priesthood and your government might be infiltrated by Temple members. Someone brought the assassins here onto Crescent Island. We've run into some before. The Sacred Flame sent them after us."

Shyu scratched his chin, and a worried look entered his eyes. "I cannot believe that I have not seen any sight of it with my own eyes," he whispered. "A Temple member under my nose this whole time… and yes, it does explain the ambush." Shyu shook his head. "My apologies. I should have known, but I cannot destroy my cover."

"No use beating yourself up, Sage," Aang added. "It's not like these guys walk around with big emblems on their foreheads."

"It's probably for the best that you stay hidden, but you have to report this to the Grand Lotus. We'd love to stick around and help, but we can't, and that means you have to let him know," Sokka said.

"Sage, does the Order suspect that my father is controlling the Temple?" Azula asked. She had to ascertain something.

Shyu remained silent for a moment. "Very well – I should not divulge this, since you are not officially a member..." his voice trailed off, and he eyed Sokka sidelong. "But I believe the Order and the Grand Lotus support you tacitly, and I can't see the harm in it. The Grand Lotus seems to believe that Fire Lord Ozai is not in control of the Temple. What's more, we are not sure that the Fire Lord is convinced of their existence, even with several senior members having infiltrated into his cabinet and inner circle."

"I guess that leaves us with one disturbing question – if not the Fire Lord, who controls the Temple?" wondered Katara.

The thought settled unpleasantly in Azula's stomach. Yes, her father was no stranger to the use of societies, clubs, organizations, and cabals when it came to maintaining the delicate balance of power in the court of the Fire Nation, but he would not ever wield something that could evolve out of his ability to control. The Temple was one of those – a fire too deadly to rein in when loosed. It was always the first thing most firebenders learned - to take stock of their power before they created conflagrations out of the bender's control. What if Ozai had unleashed the Temple, and then let them get out of hand?

And who was this shadowy leader of the Temple? What did he – or maybe even she – want?

As their conversation had taken place, Shyu had led them upwards and upwards through the caves until they had arrived at a giant spiral staircase. Aang glanced nervously out at the windows. The evening sun had begun to dip precariously low, and sunset could only be minutes away.

"When we enter the sanctum, wait for the last fading light of sunset to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Then, you will be able to speak with him," Shyu said to Aang. He led them through a hidden opening that opened up into the outer chamber of the sanctum, through a hidden floor panel. They emerged into a large room, with beautifully crafted grey columns supporting the roof. Dragon adornments snaked around the pillars, which led to an ornate door. Shyu let out a disappointed cry upon seeing it.

"What's wrong, Shyu?" Aang asked, quizzically.

"The sanctuary doors - they're closed. The other sages must have shut the doors so that you could not enter."

"It looks like a firebending lock," Sokka observed. "Like the Airbending door, we saw at the Southern Temple. Is there something stopping us from unlocking it?"

Shyu hung his head. "Only a fully realized Avatar can open the door alone. Otherwise, five sages must open the door with five simultaneous fire blasts."

Sokka scratched his chin. "Five blasts... wait! I've got it!"

He set them all to gathering oil from the various lamps scattered around the antechamber and tied them into small animal skin bags. He wrapped twine around them and displayed his bags to his friends. Azula gave him a huge grin.

"Sokka, this is... brilliant."

His eyes twinkled with the same mischievousness she'd come to love. "I knew you'd get it first."

It seemed to hit Katara at the same time. "Damn, Sokka... I think you've outdone yourself this time. Simulated firebending, huh?"

He nodded proudly. "One of our resident firebenders here lights the oil-soaked twine, and ta-da! Fake firebending."

"This might... actually work," Shyu said. But even after they tied the bags to the lock holes, and Shyu erupted them with a resounding bang, the door didn't open. Sokka stared at his failed experiment with a look of disappointment, and Azula touched his shoulder.

"I think it was an excellent idea, love," she whispered. "Let me try something."

"We have to do something quickly," Suki muttered. "Everyone in this temple will have heard that explosion."

Shyu stopped Azula. "Princess, you are a gifted Firebender, but-"

"I know, Sage. I've heard it before. But... there's something beyond the door. Some kind of pull. I feel it deep in my heart."

"You too?" Aang interrupted. "It's been in me ever since we got into this chamber." Azula nodded in confirmation.

"Maybe it's a bender thing?" Suki said.

Katara shook her head. "I feel the same as I have the rest of the day. I don't think that's it. Shyu said something about spiritual connections. But what kind of spiritual connection would- wait. Azula. Remember what happened at the temple, with the statue of Roku? You and Aang had almost the same reaction."

"I think I might be able to open this door," Azula said. "I suppose, at the very least, it can't hurt to try. We're pressed for time."

"But five lockholes? How are you going to hit all five at once?" Aang asked, in confusion. "Can Shyu help you?"

"She can do it, Aang," Sokka said. His voice carried a confidence that made Azula's spirit soar. Not that she'd ever lacked for confidence in her own abilities, but this was different. Technical competency and artistry were one thing. This was delving into the realm of the metaphysics of bending, and the spirit of it all. This was a realm her father had never deigned to explore, and the vastness of it was confusing. The door pulsed with this same energy, and it drew her in like a siren song.

"Stand back, everyone." Azula closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She willed her fire, from deep inside. A flurry of emotions whirled in her, but she sifted through them all, finding the ones that mattered.

_That first day at the Academy, when she had corralled Mai and Ty Lee and declared them all friends._

_The day she fell into the turtleduck pond, and Zuko comforted her afterward._

_The day cousin Lu Ten had come back from the front lines and told her stories from noon till night about his adventures in the Earth Kingdom._

_The day Mother brushed her hair before bed, humming her favorite lullaby into her ear, and giving her a kiss on the forehead._

_The day she met Sokka, and the day she realized she loved him._

_The day Kanna had made her a member of the tribe._

_Meeting Ursa again in the Spirit World._

_The call of Avatar Roku, humming with familiarity from behind the sanctuary door._

All the energy burst forth from her in a heady breath, exploding from her mouth, hands, and feet. She catapulted backward and white-gold flames kicked out from her in five beams, shooting straight for the locks as she flew back across the chamber from the force of her own flames. The door hissed, and the five-headed dragon lock began to unwind, as the machinery keeping the door closed geared and whirled and finally churned until the door came open. Azula picked herself up and dusted herself off, brushing her hair back into place, and rejoined her companions, all of whom were staring at her in awe. All of them except Sokka, who had barely contained pride in his face. She'd striven so hard for that pride elsewhere, done so much, and never received it - not from Mother, and only the promise of it from Father. And here was this silly man, who somehow loved her, and loved everything about her, who made her feel special without her having to strive for it.

"That was amazing, little dragon," he whispered, as he embraced her in a hug. "I really like the white flames." Even in the presence of their companions and Shyu, who was practically a stranger, Azula found herself not caring, and she melted into his arms with a content smile.

Aang's voice shook her out of her reverie. "Azula, I think we better get inside. Both of us. I know Roku is calling you too, and I think we should go figure out why."

Azula extricated herself from Sokka and gave Aang a little nod. "Yes. I think it's time to find out why I feel this call the same as you."

"Go. We'll hold off any enemies that'll come," Sokka said, as he brandished his club and his boomerang, and Suki and Katara readied themselves. "Shyu, I think you should get out of here. We can't have you risk-"

"Not to pull rank, Initiate, but I can decide for myself. I've lived too long in the shadows. I've served quietly. But I want to aid the Avatar openly. I want to stand on the path of good, in the light of day, not in the dark. I'm going to help you any way I can."

"It might be your head, Shyu," warned Azula. "The best you can hope for is the Boiling Rock."

"I know, Your Highness. But we must all do our duty."

As if by cue, a loud clamor erupted from across the antechamber, where the main entrance to the room was. Enough noise had carried through the temple, and they'd been found out. Sokka could make out footsteps clambering up the staircase. "They'll be on our asses soon. Go, both of you. We'll hold them off," he muttered.

"Sokka," Azula said, warningly.

"I know, love. We'll be fine. You do what you need to and I'll be waiting here on the other side when you're done."

Azula made a face at him. "I don't believe you, not after last time." She shifted her glance to Katara and Suki. "Please be the adult and keep this moron alive for me. I'd be very upset if something happened to him."

"Promise," said Katara. Suki nodded in confirmation and brandished her war fans.

Azula turned her attention to Aang. "Shall we, Avatar?"

Aang smiled. "After you, Your Highness."


	28. Crescent Island - Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Crescent Island finale leads to Azula meeting someone new.

**Chapter XXVIII**  
**Crescent Island - Part III**

"The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku," Aang muttered.

The only problem was, as far as Azula could see, that the light was hitting the statue, and the golden Roku standing serenely in front of them wasn't talking.

"Not that I'm presuming to tell you how to do your job, Aang, but perhaps we're missing something?" Azula tapped her foot impatiently. Something inside her gnawed at her. She couldn't tell if it was because she was missing something, some sort of detail she should have seen, or if it was just the effect the temple had on her from the moment she got there. It reminded her of the inexplicable draw Roku's statue had on her at the Southern Air Temple. Whatever it was, it was unwelcome – not that the sensation itself was particularly negative, but Azula was not keen on having some unknown force exert some unknown power over her.

Aang shrugged dejectedly. "I'm positive we did everything right. Just as I learned in the spirit world."

The mention of that place sent shivers down her spine. Wherever Aang had been whisked off to, she hoped it was more pleasant than the terror-ridden forest she'd been dropped into the middle of. But then again, Avatars were different, more spiritually attuned by nature. Perhaps their experiences would have been entirely different as well.

Behind them, the door muffled all outside noise. She supposed it was the point of an inner sanctuary, but all the same, she couldn't be sure what was going on outside. She was worried for Sokka and Katara and Suki – all capable, but all it took was poor footing, an accidental slip, or a reaction timed a second too late, and she'd be down a friend or a lover.

Azula forced herself to retrain her thoughts on the present. Sokka was smart. She had to trust him. And if not, at least Katara and Suki had his back while he had hers.

Whatever frustration she was feeling, Aang must have felt tenfold. He shook her out of her thoughts by letting out an aggravated groan.

"Please, spirits damnit. All I know is Airbending, and that isn't enough! It's not even close. Talk to me, Avatar Roku. This world is a mess. It's all out of balance. And I have no idea where to even begin to fix it."

The red light cascading down through the gem-lens at the top of the sanctum finally covered the entirety of the Roku statue. White light burst from the eye sockets of the statue, brightening the room so much that Azula had to cover her eyes with her arm. Smoke filled her nostrils and mouth as she took breaths, enveloping the room in a haze that blocked her vision. It felt like the room was spinning out from underneath her, and even though her balance was impeccable, she felt as if she was going to teeter over.

Finally, the bright white light dissipated, as did the smoke, revealing a mountaintop. Gone was the interior of the temple room; Azula could smell the fresh air, with a hint of the cherry blossoms that grew in her homeland. It was sunset, and the world was bathed in a sepia glow. She and Aang stared around in bewilderment and surprise.

The footsteps of a person behind them caused them to turn around. An older man with white hair and a white beard. He was dressed in Fire Nation robes. On top of his head was a headpiece Azula recognized instantaneously. It had a red band and two golden winged prongs, and a hair-stick ran through the center, binding the hair firmly into place.

The old man smiled at both and stopped advancing when he was at a respectful distance with them.

"Hello, Aang. What took you so long?" he asked kindly. Then he turned his attention to Azula.

"And you, my dear. I've waited for quite some time to see you."

* * *

"How do we play this?" Suki asked, gripping her war-fans tighter.

Sokka stared out of the shuttered windows as the sun dipped further and further. From the hallways leading to the antechamber of the inner sanctum, they could hear pounding footsteps and raised voices. Soon, the enemy would be on them.

The antechamber got darker and darker, and soon the only light sources were the lanterns scattered around the room, bathing the chamber in a dim light that cast shadows everywhere.

"I'm not here," Sokka said. He dug around in his pack for something. Suki looked confused, though the hardened expression on Katara's face indicated she knew.

"Sokka…" she warned. "It's better if you stick with us."

"You know I work better in the dark, Kat. Sage, can you put out the lanterns in the room? All the ones except those close to us."

"Done," Shyu said, sweeping his hand around the room. His tone was quizzical too, though.

"What are you planning?" Suki asked.

Sokka didn't respond, but he found what he was looking for. It was a strange-looking contraption - a short iron barrel attached to a wooden handle, wrapped in seal leather. There was a large chamber connecting the two things that clearly contained something. He grinned as he examined it in the limited light.

"What the hell is that?" Katara asked. "I've never seen that before."

"Gran-Gran must have put it in your pack. She saw me working on it during the siege."

"But what is it, exactly?" Suki pressed.

Sokka smiled and pointed the device up at the top of one of the more distant pillars. "Sorry for the property damage, Shyu. You can just send the bill to Iroh, right? I'm sure he's good for it." He pulled the trigger, and something shot out on a rope almost silently. Sokka checked the line for tautness and smiled back at the group.

"See 'ya later."

He pulled another button on the device and the rope suddenly began to reel him in, as if he was a fish caught on a line. With a jerking speed, he shot off towards the pillar. Suki and Katara could only tell when he'd landed when there was a muffled thump sound of his boots hitting the wood of the pillar.

"Did he just invent a grappling hook shooter?" Suki muttered in an amazed tone.

The footsteps got closer, and even in the dim light, they could see black-clad Temple soldiers stream into the room, more than a dozen at least. Among them was a hulking figure. He pulled back his hood to reveal a bald head, a thick but short beard, and two dead eyes that bore uncomfortably into Katara and Suki. What was more surprising, however, was the tattooed third eye on his forehead, between his dark brows. They didn't know what to make of it – it was the first time such a tattoo had ever been seen on any of the Temple assassins and soldiers they'd fought.

It wasn't the hulking man who spoke first, but another – far shorter, and spindly.

"You're surrounded. Give up the Avatar, the Nightwolf, and the Princess."

"And what?" Suki shouted back.

"This isn't a negotiation. Give them up and maybe we'll kill you quick instead of slow," spat the Temple assassin. The hulking man inched closer, as the temple assassins formed a semi-circle, pinning them against the inner sanctum's doors.

In the light, they got a better look at the temple assassin who spoke. He wore a black scarf around his mouth and nose and peered at Katara, Suki, and Shyu with beady eyes. He and his companions seemed not to have noticed Sokka hanging up from the ceiling. In the dim light, and with Sokka in his drab Earth Kingdom clothes, he was near invisible.

Suki and Katara exchanged glances. Katara shot a quick, imperceptible glance at Sokka's silhouette.

_Whatever you've got planned, Sokka, do it quick._

Multiple small round objects dropped from the ceiling, scattered among the temple assassins. They fizzed and crackled, and then belched out smoke, covering the entire chamber in a thick, cough-inducing haze. The temple assassins shouted in surprise.

Then they began to shout in terror after Sokka jumped from the ceiling, swinging his club down as he fell, and Suki, Katara, and Shyu joined in the fray.

* * *

"And why exactly have you been waiting to meet me?" Azula asked, perhaps a bit more snidely than she'd intended. Aang shot her a glare and gave her a gentle nudge with his elbow.

If Avatar Roku was offended by her tone, he didn't show it. On the contrary, his smile seemed to grow. What struck Azula most about it was the familiarity; Roku regarded her almost as if he knew her personally.

"Ta Min – my wife – would have wept to see your face, my dear. You'll have to forgive an old man his flights of fancy. You resemble my daughter Rina greatly."

The corner of her mouth twitched.

 _Avatar Roku had a child?_ She thought. _This was never made public knowledge. Father would have told us if there were descendants of Roku running around. They would have been a threat to his rule. No, his daughter was probably a nobody, and his line is gone._

"I see you have a hard time believing it. Well, I can confirm that there are four of my descendants still alive and well in the Fire Nation." Roku smiled at her in a way that disconcerted her as if he knew something she didn't but didn't intend to tell her directly. There was something here, something she was missing out on. Her eyes flitted to Aang, but he was simply observing the two silently, searching her face for something she couldn't see. His eyebrows lifted and his eyes widened as he came to some realization. It frustrated her to see that whatever it was, whatever connection she shared with Roku, was obvious to everyone except her.

"Both of you seem to be in the know about something that I'm not, so why don't you fill me in, Avatar Roku," she said, a hint of irritation creeping into her voice.

Roku sighed. "All that fire, though… that definitely comes from Sozin."

Azula froze. _Surely he can't mean…_

"Ta Min and I had one child only – Rina. She was the light of our life, our darling girl. She grew up and married Jinzuk, a fine young man with a good position as magistrate of Hira'a, and together, they had a daughter as well. I never met her, but her name was Ursa."

The Princess flinched visibly, stumbling back a step as if she'd been slapped.

"No… this can't be," she whispered, half to herself.

"One day, Fire Lord Azulon came to Hira'a, to arrange a match between his son Ozai and my granddaughter Ursa. He was… obsessed, you see. To meld the firebending lines of Sozin and Roku together into one. He envisioned the children of Ozai as the greatest firebenders the world has ever seen. The result was first a sweet boy, by the name of Zuko, and then a precocious girl by the name of Azula. My great-grandchildren." Roku smiled down at her with the same kind of smile she had seen countless times, but never directed at her – Uncle Iroh or Mother at Zuko, or Kanna and Katara at Sokka. It was the love of family.

She was _almost_ grateful to Aang for breaking in, or else she might have choked out a sob. "Does this mean I'm technically Azula's great-grandfather, too?"

That elicited an amused chuckle from Roku. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose. We Avatars share a spirit, young Aang, and not so much bloodlines or familial relations. I have watched you throughout your travels, though, and I believe I can say very truthfully that you are Azula's family – her family of choice, that is. Just like the Water Tribe siblings and your Kyoshi warrior companion outside. Speaking of whom, we do not have much time. They are fending off enemies as we speak and we cannot delay, as much as I would like to spend time with my great-grandchild and my successor."

"Why have you called us, Avatar Roku?" inquired Aang. "I know you mean to show me something. You wouldn't have sent your dragon to me in the spirit world otherwise."

Roku's kind face darkened with a pained expression. "There is something you must know – both of you. Sozin's Comet is returning, at the end of summer next year. It is going to pass dangerously close to the world – closer than it did the last time it was here. And even then, it had powered firebending beyond belief. This time, it will give firebenders the means to conquer the world. You must master all the elements, Aang, and defeat the Fire Lord and the Temple before the Comet arrives."

"Sozin's Comet? You mean, the thing that let the Fire Nation wipe out the Air Nomads?" Aang's brow furrowed.

"The very same," Roku intoned mournfully.

"And I'm supposed to master all four elements by then? I'm great with Air, and I'm getting better with Water, but I have no command over Earth or Fire. How am I supposed to learn all this in the span of… what, eight, nine months?" Aang said, desperation creeping into his voice.

Roku sighed. Sadness graced his features, colored by a hint of regret. "Aang, the fault lies with me. I could have stopped Sozin, but he was my childhood friend. Mercy stayed my hand, and hundreds of thousands paid the price for it. I will forever be known as the indecisive Avatar for my mistakes. I could have changed the course of history if I had acted firmly. But I could not kill my friend."

Aang stared at his feet, a downcast expression gracing his features. "I understand your desire to not kill, Avatar Roku. Believe me."

Azula made a noise of disapproval. "You could have saved many lives, but that's in the past. Ultimately it was Sozin's bloodlust and the Temple's abhorrent teachings that led to the Air Nomad genocide, and I will hold them to account."

"Unfortunately, spending time in the spirit realm allows for a great deal of self-reflection," Roku said. "You know this, dear child, after your trip with Sokka to visit the Spirit of Motherly Love. And now, I believe it is time for you two to go. I have told you what you need to know, Aang, and you must make the most of this information. Stick true to your friends, for they will be pillars of support in trying times - and know that when you cannot see a path forward, sometimes _not seeing_ is the correct way." Roku gestured behind them. "Right now are not quite in the spirit world, but in a plane between. Time will not stretch here like it would in the Spirit World proper. You must return, but danger awaits you and your companions outside this chamber." Avatar Roku turned to Aang. "I can help you with this."

* * *

Sokka grunted as he buried his club in the skull of one of the Temple assassins. He only just managed to turn around before there was a blinding flash and a feeling as if he had been punched a hundred times in the gut. A wave of compressed air exploded and flung him halfway across the chamber, sending his club flying out of his hand. He pressed his hands on the wooden floor, trying to pick himself up, but choked on air as he tried to breathe with the wind knocked out of him.

He thought he heard someone call his name – Katara, perhaps? – but then all he heard were the thuds of metal boots near his head. Someone grabbed his collar and lifted him up, and he found himself peering into a pair of dark brown eyes, with a third eye painted right above them. The bald, bearded man stared at him impassively, and as the wind returned to him, he realized that this man set off the explosion that had flung him. But he couldn't see bombs or explosives anywhere on him…

Somehow, he knew he was staring at his death unless he acted quickly. In one desperate motion, he grabbed Boomerang and flung it behind the man's head. He didn't even flinch, but Sokka was counting on him thinking that he'd missed. Sokka realized that the man was about to bend with his mind – and that he had caused the explosion, though not with traditional Firebending.

 _Great. Just when I thought they couldn't get any more dangerous - they find this... sparky boom boom guy_ , he thought. _No, that's_ _a crappy name, Azula wouldn't let me hear the end of it. I can do better. Explosion Man? Combus-_

Boomerang spun around and came screaming back for the man. With a crack, it collided with the man's neck and he promptly dropped Sokka, grunting in pain. He bent over, clutching at the back of his neck and shoulders, and it gave Sokka enough time to get to his feet, slide underneath the man's legs, grab Boomerang, and make a run for it. He picked up his club along the way, fighting through a Temple assassin back to where Suki and Katara were bogged down in duels of their own. Katara and Shyu were shielding Suki from the attacks of Firebender assassins, while Suki carved through enemies with her war fans, dancing with a level of grace Sokka could only admire.

But the thunk of the man's metal leg soon shook him out of his thoughts as his near-killer now recovered, inching back to the fight. Sokka saw a brief twinkle, and prepared himself for the blast…

The blast came from behind him, where the door to the inner sanctum was, not from the bald man. Smoke clouded the room yet again, and a pair of glowing eyes emerged from the darkness of the room. But they were too high up to be Aang's - whoever it was, was even taller than Sokka.

The bald man shot another explosion at the glowing eyes, and the blowback knocked Sokka, Suki, Katara, and Shyu out of the way, as well as toppling over many of the assassins themselves, but the blast didn't seem to fully explode. Instead, it was almost absorbed by the figure, who stepped out of the shadows, with Azula right behind him.

It was a serene faced old man, with flowing long white hair and an equally impressive white beard, and it was his eyes that burned brighter than the sun. His aura seemed to glow blue. He summoned a great tornado of fire in his hands, blasting it outwards. The force of the explosion caused by it knocked some of the assassins, who had just picked themselves up, back down again; the less fortunate ones caught fire, screaming horribly as they burned.

 _Roku_ , thought Sokka with awe.

The explosion bender tried to blast Roku again, but again the Avatar seemed to simply absorb the explosions. With a face contorted with fury, Avatar Roku slammed his palm against the floor of the temple, and a great molten crack appeared, splitting the tower in half. From it, he summoned the great power of the volcano, forcing magma to erupt from underneath the earth and through the cracks, ripping the temple apart. The explosion bender tried to fight back, but he only assisted in the destruction of the temple, as he lost control of aiming his explosions and instead blasted away the pillars of the building. With a mighty groan, the tower began to sway as it lost its supports.

"You have to get out of here!" shouted Shyu. "Avatar Roku is going to bring down the Temple!"

"Where's Aang?" cried Katara.

The temple began to teeter dangerously, but Sokka's eyes were fixed on Roku, who seemed to draw a deep breath. The blue light around him shimmered, and suddenly Roku was gone, and Aang fell to the ground. Azula crouched by him and lifted him up.

"I've got him, 'Zula." Sokka ripped the sky bison whistle out of Aang's pack and tossed it to her. "Call Appa. We need to get out of here and I don't think the stairs are an option."

"On it," confirmed Azula. She slid gracefully down the slanted floor, blowing the silent whistle while heading towards a large opening that had been blown into the side of the antechamber wall. She stopped herself with a pillar as she neared the entrance, halting her momentum just before it carried her out of the opening. Now all that was left to do was to wait for Appa.

Sokka came with Aang hoisted on his shoulders, with Katara and Suki following along. Shyu ushered them along and gave them all a short bow before leaving down a side passage, explaining that he knew of a safe path to a cove away from the magma and that he wished them farewell. From the distance, Appa was tearing towards them, and as he drew close, Azula leaped onto his saddle and then helped Katara and Suki do the same. Sokka let Aang slide down his shoulder and into his arms before passing him through the gap, where Katara and Suki grabbed onto him and brought him safely onto the saddle. Just as Sokka was about to jump himself, however, another explosion rocked the building behind him, and Sokka went flying through the gap, past Appa and hurtling towards the ground below.

"NO!" screamed Azula, leaping off Appa after him.

She dove through the air, compact and pointed like a thrown javelin, shooting straight towards Sokka, bending fire from her feet to propel her faster. She caught him in her arms and used her firebending feet to slow her descent, dropping both of them safely onto the ground below. The mountainside was a hellscape - magma was flowing in streams like rivers from the mouth of the volcano, dripping down the side of the island and into the sea below. The mountain itself belched pillars of smog into the sky, darkening everything around them.

Appa came rushing down, with Katara at the reins, but another explosion rocked her off her feet, sending Sokka and her flying in opposite directions.

 _There isn't time to get on Appa,_ Azula realized, as she picked herself up. _This combustion-bender is going to kill us if we sit around that long._

There was only one thing for it. She screamed at Katara.

"LEAVE! Now! I've got Sokka!"

Katara shook her head and said something, but Azula knew they didn't have time to waste. She blasted a fireball at them, drawing it intentionally short so as not to hit Appa. "GET OUT, NOW! STOP ARGUING WITH ME!"

Katara seemed to take the hint, only because another explosion rocked the air, this time too close to her to ignore. Azula turned her attention to the cause of their problems. Her eyes flitted towards Sokka - he seemed mostly safe where he was, behind her and away from the combustion bender.

"I'm going to end you, you miserable, worthless piece of scum. You don't lay a hand on him. You don't even touch one hair on his head," she snarled.

The bald man said nothing, taking another inexorable step towards her. Fireballs began to spew from the mountain, flying into the air before arcing down around them. It was hot - unbearably hot, Sokka would have said, if he were conscious, but not for her. She choked back a wave of rising emotion as she thought of his limp body behind her, but it would not do. She could not lose focus. Not for herself, but for Sokka.

 _Let it drive you, my dear_ , her mother's voice whispered into her ear. _Let him be the reason._

She lit her hands ablaze with blue fire and charged towards the combustion bender. He blasted another explosion, intending to knock her off her feet, but she anticipated it and leaped over it, allowing the force of the blast to propel her upwards, where she used her firebending to rocket herself at him. She surmised that his bending wouldn't allow him to cause an explosion so close to himself, or else it would destroy both of them - he needed the range.

But then again, this was a Temple assassin... and one she recognized. This was the infamous hitman from Caldera. He had many names, but he was known as one of the best killers-for-hire in the Fire Nation until he upped and vanished two years ago. Everyone assumed it was a job gone wrong - perhaps someone had finally pulled one out over him. But now she knew the truth. He'd been recruited into the Temple.

She brought a crushing blow towards his head, knives of fire blazing in her fists, but he dodged out of the way and put more distance between them. He blasted at her again, but she rolled out of the way and spun on her feet, cycling two blazing kicks of flame at him. The assassin ducked behind a rock, and leaped out from the side, before causing another explosion. This one caught her a little, hitting her like a punch to the stomach and knocking her back, slightly winded. She let out an affronted snarl and unleashed a furious barrage of fire at him, before leaping up and swinging down her hands to create a great slashing blade of flame, hoping to rip him in half.

Unfortunately, the man was a little too quick, and he leaped backward, dodging the flame. Azula landed awkwardly, giving him just enough time to catch her with another explosion. This one hit her square, and though she was able to absorb much of the energy, the compressed air still sent her flying backward with a yelp, and she crashed onto her side in the dirt, only inches away from a lava flow.

Azula picked herself up and grimly readied herself as the man trudged towards her, his mechanical foot clanking against the dirt. Suddenly, an idea filled her mind. She calmed herself and willed the lightning to come forth, hoping to electrocute the man through his metal feet.

He seemed to anticipate the move and blasted her again; this time, she was unable to absorb most of it and the explosion felt like it shattered every bone in her body. She screamed in agony as she was sent flying back yet again, and this time she landed right by Sokka.

 _Weak. Dead_ , sneered Ozai.

 _Pick yourself up, my love. This isn't the end. You won't let it be,_ urged her mother.

 _Up, please_ , begged Ty Lee.

 _I know you've got more fight in you than this,_ said Mai, for once speaking in a tone that wasn't monotonous.

Azula cried out in pain and grit her teeth as she tried to push herself up. She was able to get on one knee, and the clanking of the hitman's metal foot drew ever closer. She reached out blindly, trying to grasp something, anything...

And her hand stumbled upon Sokka's boomerang. She looked bitterly at the hitman, and she knew the small flash that would appear by his third eye before an explosion was coming soon. Out of pure spite, she threw the hunk of metal at him, hoping to land even a glancing blow before the man tried to finish her off.

Just as he geared up to blast Azula and Sokka into oblivion, Boomerang collided directly with the man's third eye, glancing off him before bouncing away and out of sight. The blow knocked him flat on his ass. He roared in frustration as his attack was thwarted, placing both his hands over his third eye as pain shot through his body. He glared hatefully at Azula and prepared to attack her again. She grit her teeth and refused to close her eyes.

 _A princess dies with honor. A warrior dies brave_ , she thought.

But the explosion didn't come. Or rather, it did - but it didn't hit her. Instead, it exploded all around the man, ripping him apart with a loud, wet squelch, leaving fleshy chunks of gore and viscera where there was once a person. His metal foot landed by her, as did little other chunks of bone and flesh, including an eye, and the man's blood watered the inhospitable ground around them.

Azula stared at the mound of flesh where the combustion bender stood only moments ago and let out a hysterical laugh, one out of her control, but it vanished as soon as it came, as she realized Sokka was still there, and he was hurt. She whipped back around and landed by him, her hands flying to his wrist and his neck hoping to find a pulse. For a horrible moment, she heard only silence, but then she felt his pulse, weak and slight, but still there, and she felt his chest rise near imperceptibly as he took shallow breaths.

"Oh thank Agni," she said breathily to no one, grateful that he was still alive. If something had...

No, she couldn't go there. She needed to find them a way off the island. She looked to the sky hoping that Appa would be there, waiting for the fight to conclude, but there was no one. She then looked out to the horizon and nearly screamed in frustration.

Two Fire Nation warships were headed in her direction, billowing smoke from their central pillars as they steamed along towards the island. No doubt some nearby naval base had seen the volcano erupt and had come to help relieve the Fire Sages if it was necessary. Appa couldn't fly so close to the ships - they possessed enough ordinance to make any kind of landing and takeoff too risky. It was too risky to linger long in Fire Nation territory. If Katara had half a mind, she would be halfway to the Earth Kingdom by now.

She needed to find them a way off the island, and quick. She glanced around her, and to her immediate relief, she found it. They had come out on the other side of the island relative to where they had landed and approached the temple from. On this side was a small pier, and docked to it was a ship, like one of the little picket ships the Fire Navy used. They were fast and ran on coal, just like the bigger ships, but were meant for scouts, and in a pinch, she knew they could get them away from here. She dragged Sokka, supporting him on her shoulders, leading him to the pier, where she placed him on the ship. She shot a glance back to the approaching Fire Navy vessels. They were coming from around the bay, and wouldn't be able to clearly see her if she left now. She got on the picket ship and started it. It was devoid of any Fire Nation symbols - instead, it bore the Red Sun symbol, the one she'd seen on some of the Temple assassins, and she realized this ship must be one of theirs. As the engine roared to life and she guided the ship out of the pier and out towards the sea, she looked at Sokka. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn he was sleeping, the way he looked. It was so peaceful that it almost brought her a sense of calm, but then she realized just how close she had come to losing him. And how close she still was, for he was in no way out of the woods yet.

She needed to find help, and quick.

* * *

It took more than a day, but eventually, she found land. And she knew it was inhabited land, because as she beached the picket boat, she saw a woman ambling down the beach at sunrise, no doubt taking a leisure walk. She was dressed in peasant clothing. Azula leaped out of the boat and charged towards the woman, her hair frazzled, her eyes rimmed with exhaustion and lack of sleep. No doubt she looked a fright, but Azula didn't care at that moment. All that mattered was getting assistance - whether with kindness or fear. She didn't care. Either would do. Sokka was too close to the edge, and she would lose him without help.

The woman looked shocked and took several steps backward as Azula approached her, but something in her eyes must have conveyed her desperation because she stopped and stood her ground.

"I require your assistance," Azula said, heaving breaths. "My... my fiance, he's in the ship, and he's injured badly."

The woman scurried over to the picket boat, following behind Azula, and she peered over the edge and down at Sokka. "Oh, dear. He's in critical condition. I'm a herbalist, and my husband and I should be able to help. Can you stay here and watch over him while I go fetch Noren? I'll send Kiyi, my daughter, along. She knows some of what I do."

Azula nodded mutely. The woman, a plain-faced person who might have been any peasant in the Fire Nation, looked at her with kindness, and a sweet expression on her face.

"I'm very sorry for your troubles, my dear. Do you know where you are?"

Azula shook her head.

"You're on Zenmatsu Island. The town here is called Hira'a, surrounded by Forgetful Valley. Just wait here, my dear. I'll be right back."

"I... I didn't get your name," Azula spluttered out.

The woman cast her back a glance and a smile as she rushed away, heading towards the interior of the island. "You can call me Noriko, dear."


	29. Behind Enemy Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula gets to know her new allies, but someone recognizes her.

**Chapter XXIX**

**Behind Enemy Lines**

Katara was inconsolable when they returned to Crescent Island under cover of night and could not find Sokka and Azula, and Aang didn't know what to say. Guilt tore at him. They'd come to Crescent Island, to meet with Avatar Roku, for him. That Sokka had gotten hurt and Azula had stayed behind to guard him felt entirely his fault, and he could not look Katara in the eye.

They couldn't find hide nor hair of either, but they did find a bloodied, pulpy mess that Suki promptly took a sobbing Katara away from. Aang was able to find pieces of metal in the gory remains that indicated that what was left belonged to the assassin, not Sokka or Azula. There was too much of it for it to be Sokka and Azula, he reminded himself.

The sickly-sweet cloying smell of the flesh wafted into his nose and before he was able to expel it from his nostrils, imprinted itself onto his senses. Out of sight of Katara and Suki, Aang clutched his stomach and retched. It was only partially because of the gore; the guilt was clawing up his throat faster than any disgust he'd felt. He wasn't a stranger to war now, and death was something he was growing used to, even if he remained adamant in not inflicting it, but this still forced a visceral reaction from him.

He led Sokka and Azula to their fates. He hoped they were alive, but the image of a dead Sokka and an imprisoned Azula wouldn't leave his mind. He stared up into the smoggy, obscured sky, and hoped for a sign. Perhaps Roku could sense Azula and tell him.

But no one spoke to him. Whatever power the solstice had given Roku to break through the barrier of worlds was gone, and Aang was too weak to cross over on his own end now.

_What good am I as Avatar if I can't even protect my friends, my family, and the ones I love? Sokka and Azula were my friends, and I was… I was unconscious. I was useless when they needed me._

At least Avatar Kuruk's spirit would be sated at no longer being the worst failure among recent Avatars, he thought darkly.

Footsteps behind him shook him out of his reverie, and he turned to face Suki, who shook her head.

"I think you should talk to her, Aang," she said.

"Should I?" Aang said dejectedly. "It's my fault, isn't it?"

Suki marched up to him with an angry expression on her face, the paint long gone. Aang took a step back – the Kyoshi Warrior was intimidating when she needed to be.

"You need to pull it together, Aang. You can't throw a pity party for yourself because you needed something, and your friends might've gotten hurt doing it for you. That's war. You go there and talk to her and tell her it's going to be alright."

Aang felt a hot burst of anger, but he consciously tried hard to not raise his voice, lest Katara hear. "So what? You want me to lie? What if it's not going to be alright?"

Suki jabbed him in the shoulder. "Stuff it, Aang. Do you think it really matters right now? She needs support, not stark realism. She needs YOU, more than anyone, and you're avoiding her because you're being a coward."

"I'm not a coward," Aang snarled, losing the battle to control his voice.

"Then quit acting like one, and quit making it all about you," Suki hissed, stomping away in rage towards Appa and Momo. She began rifling through the provisions on the saddle. Aang watched her for a second in anger, but his shoulders drooped as he realized that Suki was right: he was running from Katara. He was being a coward. Suki, unlike he and Katara, and Sokka and Azula, had no present partner to share her burdens, and yet she was being the strong one.

Aang treaded in Katara's footsteps, finding her sitting on a small rock on the shore and staring out at the sea. Around them, some dying lava flows sizzled as they spilled into the water and cooled. The volcano was spewing less ash than before.

She had a blank stare, looking out to sea. Aang struggled to find the words, but they did not come, so he simply perched on a rock next to her, placing his hand over hers gently. They sat there like that for what seemed like an eternity. Katara did not cry anymore, but her eyes remained red-rimmed, and her hair was frizzled and unkempt.

"How do you handle being alone?" Katara asked, her voice hardly a croak.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the last of your kind, Aang. And I think I'm going to be the last of my family at this rate."

Aang's grip on Katara's hand did not loosen, but his touch became gentler, and he stroked her knuckles. "Do you remember what you said to me back at the Southern Air Temple?"

Katara sniffled. "I told you that we…. we were all your family."

"I'm not alone, Katara. Yes, I am the last Airbender, but as long as I have you, Sokka, Azula, and now Suki… I'm not alone. And I'm not going to give up on my family. I believe they're alive, and I know we're going to find them," Aang said. "I have to believe that." And it was true. If he allowed his belief to waver any more than it already had, he was lost, and they had all sacrificed for nothing.

Katara shook her head. "Didn't you say that you have to master all the elements by the end of summer? That gives you… what, eight months?" She sighed. "As much as I want to spend all my time looking for them, Sokka would be the first one to tell you to go to the North Pole."

Aang shrugged. "Sokka could tell me whatever he wants – I'm not leaving him or Azula behind. I'm not giving up on them. If I have to save the world, there has to be a world worth saving. A world where my family is dead isn't one of that. Is that selfish? If so, I don't think I really care. It's the one piece of selfishness I'll allow myself." His steel-grey eyes met her blue ones. "We'll find them, Katara. They came here for me, and I'm not leaving here without them. This is on my shoulders."

Katara slid off her rock and strode over to Aang quickly, cupping his face and kissing him tenderly. "I love you, Aang, but you're wrong. It's not on your shoulders alone. We're going to do this together. As a family."

* * *

Azula paced on the wooden floor of the small house, as Sokka groaned under the covers of the bed. Noriko's husband, a middle-aged man named Noren, who had brown hair, a long nose, and a mustache and goatee, watched her quietly. He had a genial face, but right now it failed to calm Azula as she walked uncontrollably back and forth.

Noriko, the plain-faced herbalist woman, knelt next to Sokka, crushed some herbs into a fine paste and mixed as much of it with water as she could, and then gently poured as much of it down Sokka's throat as she could.

"It's for internal damage. He's probably pretty bruised up in there," whispered Kiyi next to her.

Azula grit her teeth and forced herself to stop pacing in front of the girl. She was of a height with Azula, though she was just twelve, and slim of build, with gentle brown eyes, brown hair collected into two knots hanging over her shoulders and possessed of a sharp mind. Azula thought she would have liked her if she weren't simmering with tension at Sokka's sorry state.

The inner voices were roaring at her louder than ever before, and she felt on edge. At any time, she felt like she would simply erupt in an explosion of Firebending energy all around her.

Noriko finally finished feeding Sokka and stood, sighing while wiping her hands on her apron. She shared a glance with Noren and a few quick words, before turning to address Azula.

"I've given him something for the internal damage. On the outside, I don't see much, but he is bleeding internally." She seemed to chew her words before speaking again. "My dear, I'm a healer, and I don't typically care where my patients have come from and what they have done, but it's very clear to me that your man over there is a warrior through and through. I have to ask – are my family and I in danger by sheltering you?"

Azula's hair stood on end. Was the herbalist going to betray her? Was she going to inform the Fire Nation military? Her eyes scanned the family for any indication on their faces, but they appeared honest.

"Yes, you are. My fiancé and I were visiting Crescent Island recently. We were targeted by… people who want us dead. I don't think anyone knows where we are, though, so your family should not be in any immediate danger. If you see anything suspicious, inform me and my fiancé and I will be on our way."

Noriko looked down sadly at Sokka. Azula wanted to scream. _Stop looking at him like he's going to die. He can't die._

"I think it'll be some time before he's ready to go anywhere," Noriko said. "But we'll never turn away those who need our help. Please, you must stay here with us. We have a guest room for the family of patients who require an extended stay. What's your name, young lady?"

"It's probably better for all of us if you don't know my real name, but for now you may call me Jin."

Noriko seemed to accept this. "Okay, Jin. And him?" The older woman bit her lip. "He's clearly Water Tribe."

"Earth Kingdom, actually," Azula lied. "Though his grandfather was Water Tribe. I'm from the colonies."

Noriko clearly didn't believe her but was smart enough not to question her further. "Kiyi, sweetheart, please show Jin to her room. May we offer you something to eat? You look very tired," Noriko said.

"Watching this idiot throw himself into harm's way every time is exhausting," Azula grumbled bitterly, looking at Sokka's resting form. "He's nearly died more than I can count and it vexes me to no end that he never seems to learn. One day I'm going to lose him forever."

"Heroic type, huh?" Noren asked.

"You have no idea," Azula said. "I'll have that meal, thank you."

After Kiyi escorted her to the room, Azula stepped in and took store. The house was a modest-sized one, but the guest room was well appointed and comfortable. The herbalist and her family had proven to be hospitable, charitable folk – at least, they seemed so. Azula was hypervigilant for any sign of clandestine activity.

Kiyi lingered in the doorway, and Azula swiveled to look at her with a curious expression on her face.

"You seem familiar somehow," Kiyi said vaguely.

_Shit. Does she recognize me?_

"How so? I've been told I have a very common face," Azula said drily.

"Oh, I don't think that's true. You're very pretty," the girl said shyly. "And that fiancé of yours…" a slight blush crept into the younger girl's cheeks, causing Azula to smile.

"Believe me, underneath the looks he can be quite irritating."

"But you love him, I can tell," the girl insisted. "It's written all over your face when you look at him."

Azula frowned. She was usually in full control of her facial expressions, even in dire situations. This girl shouldn't be able to read her true emotions so easily.

"Ah, I've got it!" she chirped happily, her voice dropping to a whisper. "You're her, aren't you? I remember seeing you when Dad took me to Caldera last year. He was busy doing Agni knows what, but I saw you on your palanquin in the parade, for your eighteenth birthday!"

Azula froze for a millisecond, trying not to give away the surprise on her face. She remembered that particular day - she was caked with makeup, adorned in the finest royal robes, with a magnificent ceremonial headpiece while carried throughout the city in a royal procession. There was no way the girl should have been able to make the connection, with her face in the undoubtedly sorry state that it was, but she had.

"I don't know what you're talking about. There's probably a thousand girls in Caldera that look just like me," Azula said offhandedly.

Kiyi rolled her eyes. "Please, Princess. You can try to fool my parents, but don't try it with me. I overheard some sailors by the dock talking about you. They say you're leading a revolution against your dad." Kiyi frowned. "I know they tell us one thing in the schools, but the sailors say something really different whenever they trade stories. If you ask me, the sailors sound way more believable than the books and the teachers"

If it was over anything else, Azula would have smiled. The girl was sharp. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear," she muttered instead.

Kiyi shrugged. "I guess. Don't worry, 'Jin' –" she made giant finger quotes in the air – "your secret is safe with me. Kids don't really talk to me all that much, anyway."

Azula sat on the bed, letting her exhaustion seep into her. "And why's that?"

"They say I'm too much of a know it all. And they're scared of my Firebending. People say I'm scary good, but I don't think so. It feels natural to me."

Now Azula was curious. The girl was hardly a tween, but she spoke confidently, honestly, and without fear or shame. It was refreshing, and she found herself enjoying the girl's company, even if she had managed to figure out Azula's identity. She thought Sokka would have liked her, too, if he was conscious and able to hear.

"Well, take it from another Firebender – never be ashamed of your talent. It's yours, and no one can take it from you. Firebending is art in motion, beauty given form. Respect your own talent, and others will respect it too," Azula said.

"Is your fiancé a bender, too?" Kiyi asked, settling on a rug on the floor and perching her chin on her palms. She looked up at her with big brown inquisitive eyes, and Azula found herself strangely drawn to answer.

"No, he's not. But don't let that fool you. He's an incredible warrior and a strategic thinker. A person with a sharp mind is sometimes far more dangerous than someone with a sharp sword," Azula replied. "Never underestimate a non-bender."

"Do you train against each other?" Kiyi asked.

Azula finally failed at suppressing a smile. "Yes. The first time we met, we fought. He was wonderful."

Noren knocked on the door and slid it open. "I have dinner, Jin. Kiyi, don't bother our guest-"

"It's quite alright. Your daughter is good company," Azula said, interrupting. "And thank you again for the meal." Noren smiled and placed the bowl on the small table in the room, before turning face and leaving. The aroma of the noodles filled the room, and Azula couldn't help but suppress a stomach grumble. Kiyi giggled at the noise.

"Kiyi," Azula said, ignoring her discomfort at the girl hearing her stomach noises, "can you tell me about Hira'a? I've heard it said that Princess Ursa was from here."

Kiyi nodded as Azula sat on the table, taking her chopsticks to the fire noodles. The moment the warm, hot broth hit her tongue, Azula had to suppress a moan. The meal was good, made doubly so by her recent ordeal. "Yeah, my mom told me about it. Princess Ursa was born here! But then, she died around the same time as Fire Lord Azulon. Everyone says it was really hard on Fire Lord Ozai."

Azula rolled her eyes, and Kiyi caught it. "I can tell from your reaction that the real story is something else," the girl said with a mischievous glint in her eye. "But I won't push, not unless you wanna tell me."

Azula stared hard at the girl. She wasn't sure what was compelling her, but there was something there, some sort of bond. "Can you keep a secret?"

If Kiyi could nod her head any harder, it would have detached from her neck.

"Ursa's not dead. She's here, in hiding, somewhere. I was going to come to find her with my fiancé anyway, but an unfortunate detour sped up our plans."

Kiyi's eyes widened. "Oh Agni, you're really her. I was just half-kidding, but... oh Agni." The girl leaped to her feet and began dusting off her clothes and smoothing down her hair, trying to appear as presentable as possible. The panicked bow she gave to Azula made her laugh.

"Kiyi, please, relax. I asked if you could keep a secret. You said you could. Now you have to keep it."

"You're here to look for your mom," the girl whispered. "Did you know your brother's back? There was a big proclamation. A messenger came from the capital. Prince Zuko returned and was named Crown Prince."

Azula scowled. "Well, bully for him. Only Zuzu could botch a kidnapping and be rewarded for it." She peered at Kiyi over her bowl, only to find that the other girl was watching her warily, like a wild animal that was liable to strike out at a slight provocation. "Look, Kiyi, you seem like a resourceful girl. I would greatly appreciate your assistance in tracking down my mother. Are there any places you can think of where someone might be hiding?

"Well... I mean, it's not like Zenmatsu Island is the biggest island around or anything, but there's the big forest down in Forgetful Valley. Everyone says that's where people go to leave their troubles. But it's really dangerous there."

"Dangerous how?" Azula said, sipping at her broth and swallowing the noodles. "Hostile flora and fauna?"

"Um, well, yeah, there are mongoose lizards and other things in the forest, and a lot of herbs my mom uses that can be poisonous or helpful, depending on the dosage. You should really ask her. Mom makes trips into the edge of the forest, but nobody really goes deep in."

"Thank you, Kiyi. I'll be sure to speak to your mother about it. You've done me a service and I won't forget that."

Kiyi smiled sweetly at her. "You don't have to, you know. You seem nice, and I like you. I'd help you anyway."

A stone lodged in Azula's throat, and she tried not to show the wave of emotion that had suddenly overlapped her. She wasn't sure why this girl was having such a strong effect on her emotions. Perhaps it was the bare-faced innocence. She was a... wholesome girl, if nothing else. And she was a firebender, too - yes, that was it. Surely it was just some sort of vestigial sororal instinct kicking in.

Kiyi began to bow again, but Azula waved her off. "None of that. I'd rather nobody knew who I am while I'm on the island, understood?"

"Crystal," said the girl, making a closing motion over her lips. "I'll have Mom wake you whenever your fiancé wakes up, alright?"

Azula gave the bowl back to the girl and nodded her thanks. No sooner had she hit the bed than all the weariness of the past few days caught up to her, and she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

She was jolted awake by a hand shaking her shoulder. Her bleary eyes snapped awake and she almost attacked the person waking her, only holding back when she realized it was Kiyi. She out of the window of the guest suite and saw that it was a starry night out.

"How long was I asleep?" Azula asked, suppressing a yawn. She looked down, only to see that the drab olive of her Earth Kingdom wear had been replaced by red Fire Nation clothing. Hira'a was a humid island, even in the winter, and she'd been changed into a single shoulder crop with a red sarong around her waist, leaving her arms and midriff bare. The clothes were commoner in origin, made of cheap linen, but comfortable, reminding her so much of the freedom and looseness of home compared to the heavy coats of the Water Tribe and the cotton and wool of the Earth Kingdom.

"I changed you," Kiyi said sheepishly. "Hope you don't mind. You were out for a day and a half."

Azula shot up. "What?"

"Yeah, thirty-five hours, give or take a few. I mean, not all at once, but you seemed to drift back in and out of sleep, and you seemed so tired I didn't feel like waking you. Um... good news! Your hunk is awake. He's weak, but you can go talk to him. Mom said he'll pull through," said Kiyi, beaming.

Azula nearly leaped out of bed, grimacing as all her muscles protested with soreness as if she'd undergone one of the most exhausting training days she'd ever done. It was a chore to walk, to move, to twitch, even, but she needed to speak to Sokka.

And muscles permitting, whack him for his lack of self-preservation.

Kiyi led her into the small room where Sokka was resting. Noriko was kneeling at his side, speaking with him in hushed tones, but as she heard the door roll back, she stood and smiled at Azula.

"Hello, dear. Sokka's - am I pronouncing it right? - awake," she said. Azula gave her a ghost of a nod and stepped past her, her eyes fixed on Sokka.

"Hey, little dragon," he said weakly, propping himself up on the bed. He looked horrible but alive, and Azula felt gratefulness and rage mix in her in equal measure.

Looking back, Azula ought to have dismissed Noriko and Kiyi from the room, but she didn't - it all but slipped her mind as she looked at Sokka. She drew closer, her footfalls padding on the bamboo floors, and knelt at the bedside.

"I'm rather torn between kissing you or killing you right now, Sokka," she whispered hoarsely at him. "You absolute moron. How dare you worry me like this?"

Sokka winced. "I'm sorry. If it helps, it's not like I was actively jumping into danger... danger just happened to catch up with me." She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips against his, slow and sweet. When they broke off, he had a little flush to his cheeks that made him seem healthier, for which she was grateful. Giving her a sheepish smile, he looked around at his surroundings. "The healer said we're still in the Fire Nation?"

Azula nodded. "We're in Hira'a."

His eyes widened. "Well, guess we got lucky. We needed to be here, anyway." His gaze flickered back at the healer and his voice dropped a few decibels. "Katara and the others?"

Shaking her head, Azula said, "I don't know. They're likely safe."

"They should be headed north. That's the most important thing," Sokka muttered. Azula snorted at that.

"You really think Katara would leave you behind like that? Last time something like this happened. It was Katara who dragged me out and after you. She's not going to rest until they find us."

"They don't know where to look, though," Sokka pointed out. "We rarely mentioned Hira'a. Either way, I guess we have time to go look around for what we... what we were hoping to find."

"You mean I have time. You're staying here until you feel better."

Sokka attempted to leave the bed, but Azula stopped him and Noriko rushed over, gently placing his shoulders back onto the wall against the mattress and settling him in place. "Now, Sokka, you have to stay still. Don't attempt to walk just now. You'll recuperate in time, but it's important that you don't press yourself more than you have to. You seem to be athletic, so you shouldn't have a hard time, but pressing causes setbacks."

"Yes, mom," Sokka joked. "In all seriousness, thank you for your hospitality, Noriko. We owe you big-time."

"Yes," Azula said, clearing her throat. "We are in your debt, but I'm afraid I require a little bit more of your assistance - or at least, to be pointed in the right direction. Is there any place on this island where someone might hide if they did not want to be found?"

Noriko frowned. "As in a fugitive? We don't have many of those here, I'm afraid. Hira'a is a quiet place."

"Not quite a fugitive," Sokka said. His eyes met Azula's. "It's more of a runaway family member we're looking for. They're not dangerous at all, but they definitely don't want to be found."

Noriko shrugged. "The only place I can think of is the forest in the valley. There's a spirit deep within, called the Mother of Faces. People come seeking her when they want to change their lives, become someone new. We have strangers come to town and disappear inside the forest. A few come back with new faces. Some of them come back with their memories gone. I can't say for sure what goes on deep in the forest - myself, I only stick to the edges, I get the herbs I need, and I come back home." She smiled sweetly at Kiyi. "I can't bear the thought of something happening to me and Kiyi growing up without a mother."

Azula's face darkened at that. _Did my mother care?_

"We understand," Sokka said, squeezing Azula's hand gently. "We've both lost our mothers."

"Is that who you've come to seek? One of your mothers?"

"Yes," Azula said. "My mother. I have it on good authority that she's here on Hira'a. She would... she would look almost exactly like me, but twenty-five years older."

Noriko smiled. "Well, if she's as pretty as you, my dear, someone must have seen her. I'll head to the forest in an hour or so, and you can come with me if you like. I'm sure you and Sokka must be aching to spend time with one another. I'll leave you alone. Come, Kiyi, let's let our guests have their privacy." Noriko turned and left, but Kiyi only gave Azula a mischievous wink before joining her mother.

"What was that about?" Sokka inquired after the sliding door was shut.

"Nothing. She's a... good child." Sokka arched an eyebrow at her. "She knows who I am. She's seen me before. I think we can trust her, though I haven't spoken to Noriko or her husband about it."

"If you say so. Anyway - oof!" He squealed as she launched her arms around him. "Easy there, 'Zula. Don't damage the goods."

"Shut up. Just let me hold you," she grumbled into his ear.

"Okay, hold me then, but listen. You've got to be thinking the same thing I am," Sokka urged, though with a gentle laugh at her squeeze.

"About this Mother of Faces?"

"We've seen enough to know that spirits can change a lot of things. If there is some spirit world connection to this place, it would explain how Roku and my mom's spirit knew where your mom is."

"And you think that if my mother came here, she may be living under an assumed identity," Azula finished.

"I mean, depending on how on-the-nose the spirit is, we have to consider that she might be living with a new face," Sokka pointed out. "We have to play this carefully. And if you find her - Azula, promise me this - you won't do anything rash."

Azula pulled back from him, giving him a hard look. "What do you mean by that?"

Sokka sighed. "I'm just saying, we don't know what we're walking into here. We have to be careful. Yes, before you point out that I'm a hypocrite," he added, before she could cut him off, "this is huge. It's your mom we're talking about. No one would blame you for acting rash if we find her, but it could be a trap, the Temple might be luring us in - we don't know. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise, Sokka." Azula stood and cast a cursory glance at the bed. "Seems big enough for two." She leaned over and sniffed him. "And clearly Noriko has been bathing you, because you don't smell foul."

Sokka scooted over and patted next to him. She crawled into bed and wrapped the covers around both of them, molding her body into his and resting her head on his chest, letting his slow but rhythmic breathing lull her into a sense of calm.

"We'll do this together, Sokka," she whispered.


	30. Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka and Azula meet a powerful spirit; Aang makes a curious Earthbender's acquaintance.

**Chapter XXX: Faces**

  
  
"Finally, that machete comes in handy, and yet you refuse to use it." She grinned away the withering look Sokka shot her, as he moved his way through the underbrush.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he muttered. "Something feels wrong about it."

She felt much the same. The forest here that Noriko had led them to was stifling, in a word. The further into the trees they penetrated, the more oppressive the place became. It was as if the land itself was trying to stifle all the air.

The urge to burn a path through the growth was tempered by the creeping feeling that they were being watched. Though she kept her eyes peeled, there was little sign of people.

Sokka's staggering steps stole her attention away for a while. He had recovered admirably from his ordeal in the week he'd spent recuperating after Crescent Island, but the wounds had still left him a little hobbled. When she announced her intention to go into the forest, however, he had completely refused to let her go alone.

"I would have been perfectly alright alone," she said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't," Sokka grunted. "You're hopeless without me. I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"I'm quite sure it's the other way around, my love," she said teasingly. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek as they continued to trudge through the forest.

That first night they found nothing, though some kind of track seemed to yield to them. It wasn't a path, per se, but as if the forest was parting for them in one direction, leading them to an unknown center, a beating heart of sorts. The 'path' unfurled along a river, a brackish brown current that was overgrown with vegetation, surrounded by trees. Nature reigned supreme here, wild and untamed, leaving the air thick with and heavy, so thick that it threatened to choke them.

Yet for the abundance of plants, the forest was oddly emptier and emptier as the path dragged on, as the silence grew louder and louder like a noisy dream, despite the fact that Noriko had insisted there was an abundance of wildlife here. They hardly saw insects, never mind larger mammals or lizards. The stillness of the forest was not peaceful in any way, however. There was no sense of tranquility, but a void, and across the void some kind of force watching them with an unknowable intention.

The feeling only got worse for Azula when they made camp, and she made it clear to Sokka.

"Do you feel like we're being watched?" she muttered, as she set some kindling alight in the little clearing they had found an hour ago.

"Yes." Sokka glanced around them, twirling the machete in his hand. "It wasn't there at the edge of the forest, but the longer we go down this path, the more I feel it."

"Does it feel hostile to you?" She pressed.

"No. But it doesn't feel helpful either."

Azula sighed. "I agree. And somehow, that worries me more. If it was hostile, I could prepare myself, be ready for some sort of assault. If it were benign, I would want to reach it as soon as possible, and see if it has any answers for me. But neither…"

"It's unpredictable," Sokka finished. "And not knowing is always worse." He stoked the fire. "You sleep first, love. I can drag out a few more hours."

"You're full of it, did you know?" Azula said sleepily, resting her head on Sokka's lap. "However, I will take advantage of your chivalry, so kindly offered. The moment you start to nod off, wake me up." The fire crackled, soft and orange, warming, filling the clearing with a flickering light. Combined with Sokka's embrace, it gave her a sense of comfort and protection that, while not completely rational, helped her fall asleep quickly, even as Sokka's fingers played in her hair.

* * *

Katara raged against the storm that kept them grounded on the shore of the Earth Kingdom, unable to venture towards Hira'a on Appa's back. She wished she could control it, send it right at the Fire Nation for all the pain they caused her, but to no avail. The storm did not let up, and for the fourth night, their group was forced to take shelter on the cliffside of the Western Earth Kingdom.

There was only one problem – whatever cave they had taken shelter in this time was not just a cave, but a tunnel, leading somewhere deep into the ground. And it certainly was not natural.

"How deep do you think it goes?" Suki asked, swinging her torch around in the darkness. The light their torches cast made it clear from the striations in the dirt that this cave had been carved by something – whether it was an animal, or an Earthbender, however, could not be determined.

"Who knows? It could stretch for miles," Aang said. "I'm not even sure what could have made this."

"So why are we following it? The storm could break any minute. Azula and Sokka need us," Katara said through gritted teeth. "This is a waste of time."

Aang and Suki shared a concerned glance. "It might be worth it just to check the nearest stretch, Katara," Suki offered. "We wouldn't want anyone to sneak up on us before we leave, right?"

"At the least, it gives us something to do instead of waiting helplessly for the storm to pass," Aang added. They arrived at a sloping bend in the tunnel when he paused.

"There's a draft. I think there's a second entrance somewhere." Sure enough, as they continued to trace along the bend, there was another entry, very small, hidden behind a copse of rocks. They had gotten at least a mile away from the cliff coastline now, where the entrance to the tunnel had been.

"Is someone using these tunnels to travel?" Katara asked. She waved her torch down the tunnel, where it continued to stretch on for unknown miles, and perhaps with unknown entrances.

"This area has been under Fire Nation control for a while now," Suki said. "Maybe a rebel group…"

A rumbling from further down the tunnel caught their attention. Aang slid away from the entrance and down the slope back into the center of the tunnel, advancing forward to see what the source of the disturbance was. Suki and Katara followed, with Katara keeping her hand near her waterskin, ready for an attack.

The rumbling drew closer, until it seemed to shake everything around them like a quake. Rocks rattled along the ground near their feet, and a sudden fear of the tunnel collapsing overtook them.

A large brown creature with white streaks in its fur emerged from the bend, bending the earth around it as it widened the tunnel in its path towards them. Aang cried out in surprise as the large creature barreled towards them, creating a ball of air to push it back, when something – no, someone – leaped off the _back_ of the badgermole, as if they'd been riding it.

"STOP!"

Everything came to a standstill. The badgermole ceased its bending at the command of the person who'd just leaped off, and in that moment, Aang was able to study her. She was short – significantly shorter than Azula or Suki, and shorter even than Katara, who wasn't particularly tall – and well built, as if she'd seen a great deal of physical labor. However, she was fair and pale, as if she didn't see much time in the sun. Her dirty black hair was held up by a green headband, and she wore drab shades of olive, in the Earth Kingdom fashion. Her eyes were a milky, pale shade of green, which intrigued him the most – especially when he realized from the indirectness of her gaze that she was blind.

A sudden thought appeared in his head, and Aang hopped to his left. The girl snapped her unseeing eyes towards him as soon as he landed.

_Spirits, she sees through earthbending. How powerful is she?_

"Hello," he called out. My name is Aang. My companions are Katara, on my left, and Suki, on my right. We took shelter in your tunnel from the storm, waiting it out until we can travel into the Fire Nation."

The girl visibly bristled. "And why is it that you're traveling to the Fire Nation?"

"Wait a second," Suki said, taking a few steps towards the girl. As soon as she did, however, a wall of earth sprang forth from the ground, spiky and hard, stopping Suki in her path.

"Wait!" Aang cried out. "Hold on, please, Earthbender. We mean you no harm. Can't we just talk?"

The girl's attention switched from Suki back to him. "Fine."

The spikes went away, and Suki took a few tentative steps forward. "I've heard of you. You're… you're the one they call the Blind Bandit, aren't you? I'm a captain of the Kyoshi Warriors. We're sort of on the same side."

"Sort of?" the girl sneered. "You guys hide in your towns and hole up against the Fire Nation while they run rampant in the countryside. What side are you on?"

Katara stepped forward this time. "The Avatar's side."

"Oh. Now that's interesting," the girl said, with a grin. "I'd heard rumors. But there's supposed to be five of you. And a Sky Bison. Which ones are missing, I wonder?" She closed her eyes, as if sensing something. "Yeah, two girls, one guy. Guy has a staff, which means he's likely the Air Nomad. That one," she said, pointing at Suki, "has already said she's the Kyoshi Warrior. Which leaves you," she said, pointing at Katara. "You don't sound Fire Nation, and your stance is all wrong for a Firebender… so I'm guessing you're the Waterbender. Which leaves…." She tapped her chin. "Where's the Nightwolf and the Princess?"

Aang raised his hands. "May I approach?"

"So polite, Twinkletoes," she said, scrunching her nose. "Fine."

"Twinkletoes?" Aang said quizzically, taking a few steps towards her. Suddenly, a spike burst forth under his feet, but Aang deftly shot up towards the roof of the tunnel, somersaulting over it and landing gracefully on his feet.

"Twinkletoes," the girl said, as if she'd proven her point.

"Do you have a name? Other than the Blind Bandit, I mean. Which is cool, as far as nicknames go," Aang added. "Something we can call you?"

The girl grinned. "Toph. Toph Beifong."

* * *

"Wake up, Sokka," Azula whispered. "Something's wrong."

"Hmmm? Five more minutes, Gran-Gran…" he mumbled. If not for the precariousness of their situation, Azula would have laughed.

"It's me, Azula. Wake up, Sokka."

His eyes opened blearily, blinking away the sleep. His vision focused on her features, and a stupid smile graced his face.

"Hey, beautiful."

Despite herself, she couldn't keep the grin off her face. "Enough of that, you shameless flatterer. I think you'd better have a look."

Sokka got up, stretching his arms and yawning. He blinked once, and then twice, taking in the features around him. It looked exactly like where he remembered falling asleep, only…

Something was off. He looked up into the sky, wondering if he would see the last vestiges of night give way to the day, even through the canopy of the trees. But there was no sun, only a frighteningly familiar roiling set of shimmering indigo scales, and that horrid, horrid eye.

"Fuck," he breathed. His eyes swept his surroundings. The trees were different here. No longer were they overgrown jungle trees, but stately oaks and firs… all with frightening faces carved into them. Some were green, others were grey, bur the most frightening ones of all were ashen, white almost, for the faces carved into them bled red sap from the eyes and mouth, like horrid, pained creatures stuck in the bark.

"Spirit world?" he asked.

"It must be," Azula said. "If this spirit of legend is real… I think we must be nearing the source."

"You still feel it, right? That watching presence?"

"Yes," she confirmed. "Stronger than before. Nearer."

"Let's go find it, then." He leaped to his feet and offered Azula a hand up. They gathered in their surroundings, searching for a path to take. Nothing seemed obvious from the initial sweep; there was no beaten path, no gap in the line of trees that indicated that this direction was better than that.

A rustling sound in the trees got their attention. They immediately dropped into fighting stances, covering each other's backs, expecting one of the horrid denizens they'd found when they met Kya's spirit…

But instead, it was the wolf-spirit, the Amarok who had rescued Azula in the Spirit World and whisked her away to the fountain in which she'd found Sokka, who crashed through the underbrush. The spirit regarded them intelligently, and dipped its head, as if to indicate that they should follow. Azula and Sokka exchanged a wordless agreement – as far as the spirit world went, this particular spirit was one they could trust, for now, at least.

The Amarok led them through the forest, through the grasping trees which leered at them, stretching out their branches to trip them here or scratch them there, as if they were hungry for human flesh. Sokka felt his hair prickle the more he looked at their gaping maws and bleeding eyes, so he focused instead on the Amarok and its rippling fur, willing it to lead them to their destination faster. At times it seemed like they were going nowhere, and yet, at times, it seemed as if they were covering miles in a step, as their surroundings sped by. It was no less confusing and mystical than the first time they had ended up in the Spirit World.

The Amarok brought them by a great cliffside, at the base of which was a great, crystal clear pool. Water washed into the pool from a small waterfall above, trickling down the rocky cliff face, yet picking up no impurities as it did so. The water stayed as clear as ever – and even more bafflingly, the water's surface was still, so much so that it seemed more like a mirror than a pool.

As they approached, the crystal-clear stillness was broken by ripples emanating from the center of the pool. A slight rumbling shook the ground, and the water parted ways as _something_ emerged from underneath.

When it spoke, it spoke with a thousand voices, the overall effect of which was decidedly feminine. It wore a robe made only of vines wound together tightly, covering all of its immense but slender humanoid figure. It towered above them – at least thrice as tall as Sokka – and the vine wrappings extended all the way to its head, where it diverged into four spiked braid-like structures.

Most astoundingly, the spirit had more than one face, with more than one expression. There were multiple faces, one on each side, pale and translucent.

"Have you come seeking that which I offer, mortals?" the spirit intoned. It craned one of its faces a little in Azula's direction. "Yours is a face that has already come seeking once… except that it is not quite the same. The differences are in the details, but I never forget such beauty."

"Who… who are you?" Sokka asked, awe in his voice.

"I am the Mother of Faces, and this is my home," she said. "Have you come to begin anew?"

Azula stepped forward. "We have not. We seek someone who did so, however."

"The one with your face," finished the spirit. "I remember. It is rare that a face so beautiful comes to me, begging to forget. I did not know if she was sincere, for I questioned why a mortal with such beauty should want to change."

"My mother," Azula said. "She… I believe she ran from something."

"I see it," the spirit said. "Your eyes, they are more golden and less ochre, and your chin is slightly different. But otherwise, you are much like her." Sokka watched as the spirit extended a long, spindly arm, its fingers unfurling. She held out an image of a woman who looked just like Azula, but with subtle differences – the hair more brown than black, braided instead of tied up. Her beauty felt different, though – it was a sad beauty, like a flower growing on a grave, not a ferocious beauty, like Azula's.

"People like Ursa did not often come seeking my bounty, so to test her resolve, I offered her a face as plain as could be. Much to my surprise, she accepted," the spirit concluded.

"Do you know where she is?" Azula asked. "Please, Spirit. Others have pointed us to you."

"I know not whether I should say," the spirit responded. "She asked to forget. She does not remember, and I have made sure that she will not. Even if I should tell you who she is, I would break my promise to her. She desired a new identity."

"Your name is the Mother of Faces," Sokka said quietly. Both Azula and the spirit turned their attentions to him, as if remembering that he had come along in the first place. "Are you a mother? Do you have a child?"

The spirit paused. "I do. I have a son."

"Are you close?" Sokka asked. He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as if realizing both the impertinence and the irrelevance of the question. The Mother of Faces was a spirit; what was 'closeness' to a spirit?

The Mother of Faces, however, only cocked her head at his question, as if wondering the answer to that herself. "I loved my mom," Sokka continued. "I don't remember all that much; I lost her when I was still young. But I remember enough. I knew she loved me. She didn't have to hide it. She was never in a position where she had to pick between me and my sister, to appease Dad, to appease our family. Azula's did. And she had to leave before she could make any of it right." Sokka took a deep breath. "I'm not asking for myself. You can tell us, and we can present the information to Ursa. If she chooses not to act on it, her choice. If she wishes to come here, change back… her choice."

The Mother of Faces glanced at Sokka curiously, as if he was the oddity and not her. In a way it made sense, after all – he was the one intruding upon her realm.

"I see now why Tui and La speak so highly of you." His breath caught in his throat at her words. _Tui and La? What – what does that even mean?_

The Mother of Faces turned her attention to Azula. "His words have moved me. However, I would remind you – this path that you are choosing to go on: it will not be easy. There will be pain and tears before the end, and the end is not clear even to me. Do you still wish to embark on it, knowing that it will cause you anguish?"

Azula felt some of her resolve tremble, but she shored it up quickly. "It already causes me enough anguish as it is. I need to end it, one way or another."

Sokka could have sworn the Mother of Faces sighed mournfully. "End it? I doubt that very much. Very well." She held out her hand once more, and the image of Ursa reappeared. Ursa's face shimmered, flickered, as if distorting, before a new set of features came into view. They were plain where Ursa's were striking, unassuming where Ursa's were overwhelming, invisible where Ursa's shined.

But most of all, they were familiar, and no number of trees could suppress the choked sob that erupted from Azula when she saw Noriko's familiar face there in front of her, hovering above the fingers of the Mother of Faces.

* * *

When they woke, it was at night, at the edge of the forest, where Noriko – no, Ursa, Sokka reminded himself – had escorted them to. Somehow they had been transported from the center of the forest to the very edge where they began their journey. He had hardly collected his thoughts and bearings when Azula leaped up and tore off in the direction of Hira'a.

"'Zula, wait!" Sokka cried, clambering up. But she did not hear, or she could not – and Sokka feared the worst. This was her burden to bear, but he was going to be damned if he couldn't do everything he could to lighten it. He dogged her footsteps, knowing in his heart exactly where she was headed.

She wove through the town, testing the limits of his ability to keep pace with her. When she arrived at Noriko's house, she burst through the front door, and Sokka barreled in after her, expecting the worst.

He found it, differently from how he expected, however. The house was in complete disarray, as if it had been ripped apart. Things – furniture, fixtures, appliances, kitchenware – all lay shattered on the floor, ruining the carpet and wood. Kiyi sat there gagged in a corner, ropes tied around her, squirming against them. She attempted to use her Firebending to burn the ropes, but she had been tied up too well. Azula stood stock still in the center of the house's living area, as if frozen to her spot.

Sokka leapt to Kiyi's aid, slicing through her bindings with a dagger. He yanked the cloth gag out of her mouth, and the girl took deep breaths, tears streaming down her face. Sokka held her shoulders to steady her as she heaved.

"Kiyi, where are your parents?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Azula still rooted to her spot, still frozen.

"They took them!" the girl spluttered.

"Who did? Tell me everything you can and I promise we'll find your mom and dad."

"T-they wore black a-and they had masks-"

"Kiyi, I need you to remember for me. Did they have armbands with a spiked sun symbol on it?"

The girl nodded, chin wobbling from fright. Sokka cupped her cheeks and gave her a hug. "I promise Azula and I will bring your parents back. Can you stay with your neighbors? Tell no one what's going on." Kiyi nodded as best she could, running out of the house and to the next. Sokka turned to Azula.

"We have to go, 'Zula. They've got your mom. The Temple is here."

She didn't respond, her usually-shimmering golden eyes dull and pallid. Sokka put his arms on her shoulders and leaned in.

"Love, I need you here. Come back to me." Her eyes flickered to him just for a second, but he latched on to it with no intention of letting go. "I can't imagine what you're going through right now in your head. I promise I'll help you walk that road when it comes time to it, but right now we have a job to do. If not for her, think about Kiyi. She's just an innocent kid, a kid who's going to grow up without her mother if we don't do something NOW."

That shook her out of it, the gleam reappearing in her eyes. "That's my little dragon. Come on." He knelt on the floor, trying to find some sign or evidence they could follow.

"Blood trail. By the door," Azula said hoarsely, pointing. "Come." She bounded out of the door and Sokka tore after her. The blood trail was not difficult to follow, though there was not much of it. It was linear, leading around the edge of town and towards a large, empty villa that overlooked a cliffside that hung over the pristine Hira'a beach. The villa must have belonged to some rich family, used as a vacation house, for it looked uninhabited, though the grounds were still well maintained.

"Direct approach?" Sokka asked, staring at the open door of the manse.

Azula glowered at the building. When she met his eyes, there was a wildfire raging in them, terrifying and mad. "Take no prisoners," she said. "Not one."

Sokka unsheathed his club. "You don't have to tell me twice."

They charged through the front door, and as soon as they did, an arrow shot past Sokka's face, nicking the skin slightly just under his eye. The archer who shot it had no time to get a second shot off, before Azula engulfed the man screaming in blue flames. Sokka barreled through the foyer and up the right side of the double staircase, where more archers stood, arrows nocked. He shattered one's knee, and flung the other over the balustrade down onto the ground below. The third tried to get away, only to fall down the other side of the double staircase into the jaws of a waiting Azula, who wrapped her fingers around the man's neck and electrocuted him.

"Find Noriko and Noren," Azula hissed. "I'm going to burn this fucking hovel to the ground."

Sokka tore through room after room, looking for the couple. He found Noren first, bound and gagged but relatively unharmed, though he had a large gash over his forehead that was still dripping blood. Once freed, Sokka tossed the man a bow and quiver and had him lead the way to Noriko. As they wound through the halls of the villa, Sokka could smell a rising stench of smoke and fire, no doubt Azula's handiwork, and he could hear screams of fear and pain from across the building.

Sometimes he forgot how terrifying she could be in battle, having experienced a gentler, softer side of her. Sometimes he forgot how terrifyingly _attracted_ to her he was, when she went into her battle trance.

Noriko had a large gash on her forearm and her right thigh when they found her, nothing life-threatening, but no doubt a wound sustained when the agents of the Temple accosted them in their home. Her husband supported her as they hobbled out of the manse through the back door.

"Wait here," Sokka ordered. He turned around only to see Azula storm out of the burning mansion, her eyes ablaze, her clothes slightly torn, terrifying and beautiful all at once. She turned around and leaped into the air, using her bending to kick herself much higher than natural. In the air, she brought her hands from the heavens to earth in a downward motion, and the lightning followed, striking the manse with such force that it knocked Sokka backward. The building exploded with the loudest crackle he'd ever heard, so loud that his ears buzzed after, everything else sounding distant to him.

He blinked as he got up, trying to clear the dizziness from his head. He balanced on one knee, panting, waiting for the haze to clear from his eyes. Azula stood over him, silent he thought, at first, until he was able to make out her words.

"…hear me? Need to get out."

Sokka rubbed his ears. "Sorry, love. I think you've rendered me deaf."

Azula's lip curled upwards, giving him a glimmer of hope that she was not as furious as he feared. She needed a calm heart and mind for what was to come next, not the battle fury that had descended over her just prior.

"I said we should go, before the townspeople show up in droves," she said. "I don't want to attract that sort of attention just yet." Unspoken went the desire for privacy for the difficult conversation that was to come next.

"Mama! Papa!" cried a little voice from behind. Kiyi rushed in, throwing herself at her parents, blubbering with tears. "You're alright!"

"Of course, we are, dear. Thanks to…" Noriko glanced at Sokka and then Azula, where her gaze lingered for a while. "Thanks to Jin and Sokka."

 _Yeah, that Jin cover is long blown,_ Sokka thought. "Come on, we should get out of here before people see. Let's go to the edge of the forest. Less prying eyes there."

* * *

The journey was short and quiet. Not a single word was spoken until they arrived at the edge of the trees and ventured a short distance until they came to the nearest pool. Sokka washed his face in the water, clearing the soot from his skin. He tore off a little cloth and bandaged Noren's wounds, while Kiyi helped her mother.

Sokka glanced up at the man, who had a wide-eyed, shocked look on his face. Things began to fall into place – Vachir's statement about Ursa's lover, their presence in Hira'a, and now Noriko's identity as Ursa. This was him.

"You know who she is, don't you?" Sokka asked quietly, out of earshot.

The man gulped and nodded. "We won't tell anyone."

Sokka sighed. "That's not what I mean. You know who she is _to your wife,_ even if your wife doesn't." From the way the color drained from the man's face, Sokka knew he'd deduced correctly. "Your memory is still intact, even if hers isn't."

"Yes," the man said.

"The Fire Lord sent assassins after you. I bet they couldn't find you because you'd gotten lost in the forest, and you went and got yourself a new face from the spirit?"

"I- I didn't know about the assassins. But yes."

"This could be painful. In fact, it most likely will be. Azula might question you. She'll probably want to kill you, to be honest, but I'll hold her back. Answer honestly and plainly. It's your best option." He glanced back at Kiyi. "How long did you know?"

Noren sighed. "From when you first arrived. I knew who she was. How could I not, when she looks the same as her mother when I first loved her?"

"Kiyi's her half-sister," Sokka said.

"I couldn't bear to keep the two apart, not when Kiyi took to her like… like a turtleduck to water, I suppose." Sokka finished wrapping the man's bandages and gave him a nod, before turning to walk over to Azula. He placed one hand on her shoulder gently, and even through her tunic he could feel the tenseness in her muscles, as if she was ready to spring at anything or anyone.

"Are you ready, love?" he asked. Azula turned to face him, and he shivered to see the lightning still in her eyes. He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Patience. For Kiyi's sake, if nothing else."

Azula's eyes flickered towards her half-sister, and Sokka caught something strange in them, something he'd never seen before in her expression.

"Noriko. We must speak," Azula said, her voice cracking as she walked towards the woman seated by the pool.

"Of course," Noriko said. "Jin-"

"My name is not Jin. You already know that; I told you as much when we first met. It was safer for you to not know, though they came for you anyway." Azula paced back and forth, like an agitated animal in a cage. "But your name isn't Noriko either."

"What?" Noriko said, with a wary, disbelieving laugh. "Of course it-"

"Noren," Azula snarled. "You've known who I am since I stepped foot on this island, haven't you? How could you forget the face of your wife?"

Noriko looked back at her husband, clearly confused. Kiyi was trembling, her lip quivering as she stared at the back and forth between her parents and Azula. Noren bowed his head in shame. "I have known, Princess."

"Princess? Wha-"

"The Mother of Faces never took your memory, did she? I assume this face isn't your original one," Azula said.

"Noren, my love, what is she talking about?" Noriko asked, fearfully.

"Dad?" Kiyi said.

Noren sighed, rubbing his forehead in shame. "No, it is not my original face. The Mother of Faces did not take my memory, she only granted me my new identity." He looked at his wife plaintively. "Forgive me, my love, but know this. You've always known who I am. We aren't strangers to each other. We never have been."

"But she is a stranger to me, because of you!" Azula screamed, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Everyone flinched, except Sokka, who took two steps closer to her, putting his hand on her shoulder, even as she shrugged it off.

"Easy, little dragon," Sokka whispered in his ear. "Easy. I'm here to help."

"What do you mean?" Noriko asked. "Have we met before? Forgive me, I don't recall."

"Oh, I don't know, does it count if you were present for my birth?" Azula hissed. "Of course it doesn't. You always wished you could forget me. It's probably a shame you had to forget Zuzu in the bargain, but anything to be rid of me."

Noriko took two steps away from Azula, whose eyes gleamed dangerously in the night. "I'm sorry, but nothing you're saying makes sense right now. I don't know you. I think you have the wrong person-"

"She doesn't, my love," Noren interjected. "She has the right of it. You've known her all her life."

"Noren?" Noriko gasped.

Sokka put his hand on Azula's arm, placing himself between Azula and her mother. "Noriko… you know we came here in search of Azula's mother."

"Azula-?"

"Yes, Azula. As in Princess Azula of the Fire Nation," Sokka confirmed. "Look, that part isn't important right now. We met the spirit in Forgetful Valley, the Mother of Faces. She confirmed that Ursa visited her and changed her face, but she also altered her memory, so that she didn't remember her past. Your past."

Noren placed a hand on his wife's shoulder. "My love, you came here years ago, fleeing from the capital after something terrible happened. I met you again, after so many years we'd been apart. It would have been dangerous if you were ever found by the Fire Lord, so we went to the Mother of Faces. You asked for a new face, but you also asked to have your memories altered, so that you-"

"So that you wouldn't have to remember that you birthed a monster," Azula hissed. "And you know what? You were right. You did birth a monster. You just identified the wrong child. You are Princess Ursa, granddaughter of Avatar Roku, once wife of the Fire Lord Ozai, mother of Prince Zuko, and mother to me, such as you were."

Sokka couldn't identify the flurry of emotions that passed over Noriko's face in that moment. Disbelief, despair, denial, but also fear, regret, and immense, immense sorrow.

"Every night I go to sleep," Azula said hoarsely, "I see your face. Every time I look in the mirror, I see your face. Every time I meditate, I see your face. Every time I listen to my conscience, I hear your voice. There isn't a moment that goes by where the scars you left on me aren't reopened. I wondered if you'd died. I wondered if you were living far away, or perhaps nearby, keeping an eye on Zuko and me as we grew up. But it was worse. You wanted to forget us. You wanted to forget your horrible life with that horrible man you had to marry, your horrible children that you never wanted, so that you could come back and start another family, one that you did want. Did you once think of me as you left, Ursa? You don't even remember the last words you said to me, do you? You told me to go to my room. The last thing you did before leaving me motherless was dismissing me." A cruel, barking laugh escaped from Azula's lips. "But truth be told, you left me motherless long before you left me and Zuko behind in that prison of a palace with that monster of a man. So tell me, _mother_ , which one of us is the real monster?"

Noriko stared at Azula for a moment, no doubt unsure of what to say, or whether to speak at all. But when she did act, when she moved up so that she was face to face with her long lost daughter, Sokka realized where Azula got her bravery. When she placed a hand on Azula's cheek, cupping it tenderly and looking her daughter in the eye, Sokka saw where Azula got her compassion.

"If what you say is true," she said, her voice tremulous, "if I really am your mother… I'm sorry I didn't love you enough."

Azula's chin quivered, a little choking noise coming from her throat, before she spun on her heel and ran away, without looking back. A low rumbling noise filled the clearing, and Sokka saw ripples form in the pool behind them as a familiar-looking, vine-wrapped spirit began to emerge from the water. He looked back at Noriko. "I think you have a choice to make, Ursa. Noren." He began to stalk off in the direction Azula ran, but a small hand gripped his wrist. He spun around to see Kiyi looking at him, resolute.

"I'm coming with you."

"I don't know if that's best, Kiyi," Sokka said.

"I don't know if it is either. But if everything you said was true, then that's my sister who just saved my life half an hour ago. I'm coming."

Sokka nodded as the two took off, following Azula's footsteps. Kiyi was surprisingly (or perhaps not so surprisingly, given who her mother and sister were) graceful on her feet, keeping up after Sokka without breaking a sweat. They found Azula kneeling in another clearing, only a few minutes away from where they left Noriko. Sokka gestured for Kiyi to keep her distance, as he approached Azula.

"It's me, 'Zula. Don't fry me," he said, hands up in a conciliatory manner as he stepped towards her. She did not turn around or acknowledge that he heard his voice. He reached out for her when he came in distance, his hands gentle on her shoulders as he pulled her closer to him. She did not resist; the moment he began to pull, she melted into him completely, wailing plaintively into his neck as her whole body was wracked with sobs. Sokka pulled her tight, and ran his fingers through her hair, whispering comforting nothings into her ear, letting her pour her sorrows into him.


	31. Leaving Hira'a

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula has a heart to heart with Kiyi; Sokka and Noren devise a way to get off the island.

**Chapter XXXI: Leaving Hira'a  
**

The tears did not cease for a while, but Sokka could not begrudge her for it. He could only imagine the tumult of emotions that must have flowed through her in the last few moments, and his main focus was on holding her, keeping her comfort in her time of need.

Kiyi stood behind him, her eyes glistening as she wept to see her sister's outpouring of emotions. She was a good kid, Sokka thought. If nothing else, for both Azula and Kiyi's sake, he hoped they could build something of a relationship. Spirits only knew that Azula deserved one good sibling in her life, given that her relationship with the princeling was hardly trending in a good direction.

At the same time, he felt a nagging discomfort. They were too exposed here on Hira'a now. If the Temple found them once, it was eminently feasible that they would do so again, especially if they had not managed to kill all the Temple agents in their assault on the villa. If there were any survivors, they would regroup and try again, or call on reinforcements. Even if they managed to survive out the Temple, the conflict would no doubt draw the attention of the Fire Nation navy, who would come to see the source of the disturbances.

Azula's closure notwithstanding, there wasn't much left for them here. They had to get back to the Earth Kingdom, rendezvous with Aang and the others, and continue making their way North.

Azula finally pulled away, wiping her tears on his sleeve. "Sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about." Sokka nodded in Kiyi's direction. "Kiyi wants to talk to you, I think. If you're up for it."

Azula shook her head yes, blinking away the remaining wetness in her golden eyes. "Yes. I…. I can do that." She glanced behind and over Sokka's shoulder at the girl, before her gaze flickered back to him. "I don't know what to say to her," she whispered to him.

"Me neither," Sokka offered lightly. Azula glared at him, but a quivering smile tugged at her lips, appreciative of his joking comfort. "You don't have to know. She's your half-sister. You liked her way before you knew that. Just build on it."

She nodded at him, and Sokka squeezed her elbow once more before separating from her, giving Kiyi an encouraging smile and nod. "I'm going to go back to find Noren and Ursa and make sure they're alright." He glanced around the woods. "I know you two probably have a lot to talk about, but be careful, and make your way back as soon as you can. We don't know who's watching us."

With that, he took his leave, hoping to all the spirits that Azula would at least be able to find one good thing out of all of this. Kiyi was their best shot by far.

* * *

Azula found a comfortable tree to sit underneath, patting the ground next to her as a sign for Kiyi to come close. The other girl did so with trepidation, and the hesitancy felt like a dagger between her ribs.

 _She's your half-sister_ , Sokka had said. The word sent a tingle down her spine, made her feel numb in her fingertips. Anyone else might have been overjoyed to find a long-lost sibling. She did not have the sororal track record to justify such happiness.

"Please don't look at me like I'm going to hurt you," Azula said weakly. Kiyi still looked terrified, and that felt like yet another dagger. _Am I truly such a monster?_ she thought to herself.

Kiyi stiffened her spine and looked her right in the eyes. "I'm not afraid you're going to hurt me. I'm…" she trailed off, stammering, at a loss for words. Her assurance rang hollow in Azula's ears, as a sinister voice in her mind began to pour venom into her heart.

_She's afraid of you. She ought to be, you know. She's the replacement, after all. She's the one Ursa wanted over you. Perfect, docile, sweet, and kind, just like little Zuzu. And completely unlike you, you little fiend._

Azula wrestled those thoughts away. "Then what are you afraid of?" she asked Kiyi.

"I'm afraid you won't want me."

Shattered would not be enough of a word to describe the state of Azula's heart at that moment. Whatever venom she felt dissipated like a pre-morning fog pierced by the spearing rays of dawn, and she got to her feet, the levee Sokka helped build against her tears crumbling once more. How could she not want Kiyi? She felt inward shame and horror at the thought of ever repeating Ursa's mistake, and so she swept Kiyi into an embrace, and the two sisters clung to each other like sailors to a raft at sea.

Azula pulled apart from Kiyi, cupping her face. "Look at you," she said, her voice embedded with equal helpings of sorrow and joy. "Look at you. You're hardly twelve and you're already as tall as me."

Kiyi sniffled and smiled. "You don't hate me? I just… I thought…"

"No, no, I could never," Azula said. "I couldn't. You're my flesh and blood. How could I hate you? How could I not want you?"

"I just… I thought…. with the problems you and Mom have, I thought you would hate me. I thought you would feel like she picked me over you."

Guilt stabbed at Azula, knowing that was exactly what the worst part of her feared, what the most disgusting voices in her mind hissed into her thoughts. But she chose again to reject that poison. "Whatever Ursa did or did not do has no bearing on my feelings towards you," Azula said firmly. "You're not her. You're not responsible for our problems, little one." Azula swept her into another hug.

Kiyi returned the embrace just as earnestly, but she grumbled into Azula's ear. "I'm not a baby."

The childish petulance with which it was said made Azula laugh hard into her sister's shoulder, and when she pulled apart, she swept the stray brown strands out of Kiyi's face with a smile. "From this day forth, you'll always be my baby sister to me, Kiyi."

"I'm not!" the girl protested. "I even have a boyfriend like you have Sokka."

It took all the control Azula had to not bug out her eyes, given all that she and Sokka had done. "I certainly hope not," she growled. "Else this boy and I shall have to have a talk."

"Okay, he's not my boyfriend, I just like him…" Kiyi placated with a nervous laugh. "I… I don't even know where to begin. I have so many questions."

"And I have many, too." Azula looped her arm around Kiyi's and shepherded her back in the direction they came from. "Maybe we can answer a few on the way."

* * *

Sokka found his way back to Noren and Ursa quickly. Noren was kneeling by his wife, who sat by the edge of the pool, her elbows resting on her knees, crying into the palms of her hands. Sokka cleared his throat and Ursa looked up at him, but not with Noriko's face.

It took a little of his breath away to see an older version of Azula stare back at him. He felt like he had been flung twenty years into the future to an older version of his beloved. He could only imagine what Noren had thought when Azula had shown up at his doorstep, the spitting image of his own wife.

Ursa had made her choice, Sokka gathered. Her memories would have been returned.

The woman was not blind to the way Sokka stared at her, dumbfounded, and fresh tears welled in her eyes as she must have realized just how much she resembled the daughter she had forgotten. She squeezed Noren's arm, and the man sighed and got up after giving her a kiss on the forehead. He walked towards Sokka, contrite, and said, "Ursa wants to speak with you. I'll give you two some space. This is going to be a difficult talk, I think, and not one I can be any help with."

Sokka nodded. "Can you keep a lookout? If you see anyone suspicious, or people moving towards our position, come and get me. And start to think of ways for us to get off this island." He eyed Ursa once more. "All five of us."

"Of course," Noren said, taking his leave.

Sokka inched towards Azula's mother, who looked at him with a terrible mixture of regret, sorrow, and curiosity.

"Erm… hello," he offered, weakly. _Spirits, meeting the mother is awkward in any situation._

 _It could be worse. You could be meeting her father_ , an impish voice suggested.

_Point taken._

"Hello, Sokka," she responded, clearing her throat and wiping her eyes on the fringes of her sleeve. "That… that is your real name, isn't it?" Her voice was different, far more aristocratic, high like Azula's but with a more musical lilt.

"It is," he said. "We usually don't tell unnecessary lies. It gets harder to keep up the story, and we didn't know how long it would take to find you here. Didn't want to take chances, not in the Fire Nation." Sokka found a nearby stump and sat on it, a distance away from Ursa, facing her.

"You are… Water Tribe? Southern?"

Sokka's eyes narrowed. "Good spot. How'd you know?"

Ursa smiled gently and gestured at her head. "It's the hair. I remember reading during the course of my education that it was a custom of the Southern braves more than the Northerners. You're him, aren't you? The one they call the Nightwolf?" When Sokka looked at her in surprise, she added, "we're far from the capital here. Ozai might be able to clamp down on the flow of information in the center of his domain, but here in the islands, we receive sailors, and sailors are known to talk. There was a rumor that you killed Azula. At the time, I paid it little heed, not knowing who or what she was to me, but… I'm glad to see that it's very much not true."

It struck Sokka as odd how different Ursa was from Noriko. Gone was the kindly, meek herbalist who had taken him in during his time of need. Ursa was still warm, but there was steel in her eyes, steel he recognized in Azula, too.

"I tried," Sokka grunted. Ursa seemed taken aback by this.

"What?"

"I tried to kill her," he clarified. "It's how we first met. I was tracking the Royal Barge down the coast of the South Pole. I thought there would be some military dignitary on board, some high ranking officer or commander. So I boarded the ship, rigged it to blow, and then I fought your daughter. She nearly killed me, but the ship blew up in time." He glanced at Ursa darkly. "For survival's sake, we banded together. She saved my life when your son tried to kill me and my sister. We've saved each other more times than we can count. She's my life and my love." A heated urge to defend Azula sprang into life inside him. "Any parent worth a damn would be proud to call her daughter."

Ursa's eyes narrowed at him. "Are you scolding me?"

 _Ah. There's that steel again_ , he thought. The similarities ran more than skin deep.

Sokka shrugged. "I don't know you well enough to scold you, Lady Ursa. All I know is that your son was the one who tied me to a post on his ship and beat me black and blue and burned my skin. I know he was the one who kidnapped my sister in the middle of the night and forced her to run a mile while he blasted fireballs at her back. I know he's the one who besieged my town and brought death to my people. I know he was the one who tried to capture the Avatar and deliver him to the Fire Lord."

An uneasy silence settled between the two. That heated urge sprang up in him again, and he said, "All I know is that if you raised a monster, you misidentified which one was which."

Ursa looked at him like she wanted to hate him, which almost made Sokka laugh because the expression on her face was so familiar to him. It was one Azula wore often. The resemblance was going to disconcert him more times than he was prepared for. Just as quickly as it came, however, her anger dissipated, replaced by acceptance.

"Has Zuko really fallen so low?" she whispered tremulously. "Did I fail both my children so horribly?"

"Again, Lady Ursa, not scolding you, and hindsight is twenty-twenty, but your children were left behind with the most monstrous man in the world. Did you expect either of them to turn out pure and good?" Sokka offered.

"No," Ursa sighed. "But… I had no choice. It may have been what Ozai wanted, but I did it for them. To protect them. He would have killed Zuko, and Azula..."

"If we gave Ozai whatever he wanted, this world would be screwed," Sokka said gently. "Besides, he did harm Zuko, in the end. And he hurt Azula too."

"You don't understand," Ursa muttered. "There's much more to the tale than either you or Azula know."

"Maybe," Sokka said. "I don't know if Azula will listen, but I'll try to get her to. She wouldn't have come all this way in search of you just to turn away now."

"If she hates me," Ursa asked, "why did she?"

Sokka wasn't sure if the woman was being serious. Was it not obvious to her? "My mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid. Even if I had a strained relationship with her, I would leave a mountain of bodies in my wake if it meant I got to speak to her again. Being left motherless is a curse I wouldn't wish upon anyone." He fiddled with the pommel of his club before clearing his throat. "I don't know if she hates you, by the way. That's the thing about Azula - her emotions are as complex as she is. You'll just have to wait and see, I guess."

Ursa nodded, seemingly accepting this. Within moments, there was a rustling at the edge of the clearing, and Sokka leaped up to his feet, drawing the club out of its loop. He relaxed when Azula and Kiyi emerged, talking softly between themselves. Sokka's heart soared when he saw the two holding hands, and he could hear Ursa gasp behind him. Sokka smiled as he approached Azula. "You ladies enjoying yourselves?"

Kiyi giggled, and warmth spread through Sokka's chest when he made eye contact with Azula, who smiled back at him. "Azula offered to become my Firebending master."

Sokka rubbed his face in faux-exasperation. "Great. Just when I could hardly handle one of you... Well, if you want lessons in how to beat Azula, I'll be your master!"

Azula leaned into Kiyi. "Don't waste your time or your money. I've defeated him every time we've fought."

"Have not!"

Ursa got up behind him, taking tentative steps closer to the three. He heard the rustle of her clothes and her feet against the grass, and he turned around, falling into place next to Azula. His arm snaked around her waist protectively, and she pulled in closer to him. Kiyi gasped in shock when she saw her mother with her new face for the first time.

"Mom?"

"Hello, sweetheart," Ursa said, her eyes watering. "I promise it's me, your mother. This is... you may not be familiar with this face, my love, but I'm still your mother. This is just what I've always looked like."

Kiyi's eyes flitted back and forth between Azula and Ursa, no doubt taking in the sheer extent of the similarities between her mother and half-sister. "You two really do look the same."

Ursa opened her mouth as if to speak to Azula, but Azula raised a hand and stopped her. "You and I have much to speak about, Ursa, but now is not the time or the place. What needs to be said cannot be rushed, and I will not begin a conversation here when there is a likelihood that we will be interrupted by people who want to kill us." Ursa nodded, seemingly mollified that her words were not being rejected out of hand, and Kiyi stepped forward to hug her mother and examine her face. Sokka pressed a soft kiss to Azula's forehead.

"You're doing great, love. What say we get the fuck off this island?" he whispered in her ear.

"Deal," she said hoarsely.

* * *

When Noren returned, he seemed ecstatic that no one had killed anyone, and that there seemed to be a civil chillness between Ursa and Azula. To his credit, Azula thought, he did genuinely seem pleased to see Kiyi and her get along, and she thought that at least for the sake of her half-sister, she would not begrudge the man his role in this play.

Noren addressed the group as soon as he returned. "I've found us a way off the island," he declared. "There's one ship built for the voyage moored at port. They're headed towards Harbor Town in the Earth Kingdom. Is that do-able?" he asked.

Sokka scratched the scruff on his face. "Harbor Town?" He looked over at Azula. "Isn't that on the way to the ruins of Taku? Aang and the others were supposed to fly over there. It's a good spot as any. We can see if they stopped to resupply nearby, maybe follow in their steps to the Northern Air Temple."

"It'll be a long journey on foot," Azula warned. "Though I suppose we could always liberate some ostrich horses from Fire Nation soldiers." She sighed. Appa had become so key to their transportation that she had begun to take him for granted. With their Sky Bison friend, mountains were easily surmounted, gorges readily crossed. Crossing on foot, or even on the backs of land-based animals, would be dangerous and long. "It's not a perfect plan by any means, but it'll do. We can't tarry here."

When they trickled out from the edge of the forest, the town was alight with activity. Villagers ran to and fro, and a throng was gathered at the base of the burned villa. Azula could spot them with torches, a large mob sifting through the ashen ruins of the vacation house that had been left behind. Even from this distance, she could spot some members of the town watch among them, wearing makeshift armor, giving commands, and hauling burned timber away.

With the way Ursa and Noren's house had been raided, surely neighbors were beginning to piece together their absence. It would not be long before the whole town was on the lookout for those three, and while Azula was confident that neither she nor Sokka had been spotted, she did not want to further the risk.

Luckily, with the town's focus and hubbub somewhere else, it was easy for them to slip around the outskirts and to the beach, where they trailed along the white dunes, trudging towards the town's pier. As they drew close, Azula noted that a number of ships were moored. Most were longships at best, or not even that - simple fishing boats or trawlers. There was one ship, however, of moderate size, a dhow with triangular sails. Noren indicated quietly that it was the one he had found.

The captain, a grungy looking man with a long, filthy beard and brown stained teeth, ushered them on board quickly. There was little in the way of accommodations, so they found a temporary home among the cargo - large barrels of whale oil from the Southern Patolas - and settled in. It was not comfortable, but none of them particularly cared, given their need to get away as soon as possible.

The crew gave them a wide berth after they unmoored from the dock and were on their way. After the Captain had them settled aboard, they did not interact with any of his sailors, though a few of them leered lasciviously at Azula, Ursa, and Kiyi. Sokka's hand found itself gripping its club more often than not, and Noren eyed the sailors fitfully. Azula watched Sokka observe Noren's nervousness before he unbuckled his machete and handed it to Noren. When the man looked at it curiously, Sokka simply muttered, "if you need to defend your family." That was enough for the man to take it wordlessly and tie it to his own belt.

Noren shot up a few pegs in Azula's estimation then.

She lost count of exactly how long they had been on the ship, or how many hours had passed since they left Hira'a, but Sokka sat up abruptly and pulled his club out of the sheath. "We've stopped moving," he declared.

"What do you mean?" Azula asked sharply.

"Feel the ship's rocking? It's different than before. They've let down the sails. We're not moving anymore." He leaped off his barrel and began to snoop around, walking up the steps from the cargo hold to the deck of the ship. However, someone had locked them inside, latching the release of the grate shut. Sokka cursed and wheeled around, staring at Azula. "They've locked us in."

"They must have encountered the blockade," Azula deduced. "The Captain means to turn us over to the Fire Navy."

"How could they have known we're wanted?" Ursa asked fearfully.

"They don't," Sokka said with a shrug, as if that was a sufficient explanation. "But we were in a hurry to leave the island after the villa was destroyed. I bet the Captain doesn't know who we are, but he probably thinks he can get more for selling us out than whatever we paid for the fare."

Azula was deep in thought. There was little chance the five of them could navigate this dhow past the Fire Navy, even if they did manage to wrest control of it before the Fire Navy turned their catapults on them. A thought occurred to her, then.

"We try to fight our way onto one of the Fire Navy ships. There are motorized scout boats on some of them. If we can commandeer one, we can get away from the Navy," she said.

"They won't have the range to get us to the Earth Kingdom," Sokka said. "Unless..."

"We'll have to turn back around and go to the Fire Nation," Azula finished. "It's the only chance we have, Sokka." He grimaced and nodded, accepting their lack of options. She followed him to the grate barring their passage to the deck and placed her hands under the hinges, where a metal bar had been inserted to keep the grate from swinging open. The metal began to glow as it heated and lost its shape, and with a mighty push, Sokka was able to break the weakened metal and force the grate open.

"Stay behind," Azula said to Kiyi and Ursa. "And stay close to me or to Sokka. Kiyi, if someone gets through, I need you to use your firebending, little one. Can you do that for me?" The girl nodded at her, her eyes wide and fearful. Azula's heart was heavy, for she did not want Kiyi exposed to this kind of danger and conflict. She did not deserve the life that Azula and Sokka had chosen. But there was nothing to be done for it now, and Kiyi's survival was paramount over her comfort.

She and Sokka were on the deck first, and their estimation had been entirely correct. The dhow's sails were down, and the ship had been tied to a long metal cruiser of the Fire Navy. The captain and his sailors were on the deck, speaking to Fire Nation soldiers. A bag was being exchanged when they crashed open the grate with a discordant metallic noise, and all eyes turned on them.

Sokka burst out like a wolf-bat out of hell, his boomerang crushing the face of a sailor before any of them even had time to react. He was on them quickly, swinging his club, shattering knees and ribs, breaking leg bones and skulls. Azula launched herself up with the boost of her flames and came diving headlong down on an unfortunate sailor. She plucked her hairpiece out of a pocket and stabbed the man with it before tossing a firebolt in the direction of the grimy Captain. She did not entirely connect, as the man leaped out of the way, but errant flames caught in his beard and the man yelped as his hair caught fire. It distracted him enough to not notice Sokka come from behind and shove his dagger into the man's back.

Sokka busied himself with the sailors and Azula focused more on the Fire Nation soldiers, their strategies working perfectly and without words. Sokka's weapons were not as effective against the highly armored Fire Nation marines, as he mostly had left his blunt weapons; the sailors, on the other hand, were unarmored and easier targets for him. With her natural firebending, she was far more suited to dealing with these men.

And they dealt with them handily, but more kept coming. The sailors were dispatched soon enough, but more and more Fire Nation marines climbed aboard their ship, streaming from the cruiser like a horde of ants. For each one she and Sokka killed or wounded, another two would find their way onto the deck. One managed to break through their defenses, and it was as if time slowed down for Azula. The man swung a halberd down at Ursa and Kiyi; it was too late for her or Sokka to intervene, and she could only watch in horror as the halberd's terrible steel swung downward, bringing death and blood to her family.

But she should have given Kiyi more credit. She was, after all, her sister.

Kiyi dove underneath the man's swing and screamed a wailing war-scream as an inferno of bright orange flame erupted from her hands, engulfing the halberdier. The man screamed and dropped his weapon as he swatted uselessly at his armor, trying to pat down the flames that were cooking him inside. Kiyi retreated quickly back to Ursa, burying herself in her mother's embrace as Sokka and Azula and Noren tightened up, trying to force the Fire Nation soldiers to get through them.

There were too many. She clenched her teeth and cast a glance at Sokka. She expected to see grim determination on his face, but to her surprise, his expression was more serene. A knight of the White Lotus, indeed, she thought. She wished she had taken him to Shu Jing, instead. Her crusade to see her mother had gotten them both killed. But she knew Sokka's response without so much as vocalizing the thought, or saying the words to him; "I came with you because I wanted to," he would say. If this was their last moment, she would make it one worthy of a song.

Two things happened then. First, another Fire Nation ship appeared on the horizon, no doubt on its way to reinforce its ally. But they were still far away, and not an immediate concern. At the exact same moment, however, Azula heard a deep bellow above them.

A familiar bellow.

A huge wave swept over the deck of the ship in front of them, raging waters sweeping many of the Fire Nation soldiers screaming off-board and into the ocean. A blue blur tumbled down from the skies, followed by an orange one and a forest green one. Azula let out a joyous laugh and thanked Agni and all the spirits above.

"GET. AWAY. FROM. MY. BROTHER!" Katara screamed, as the remaining soldiers struggled to their feet. She swung her arms up high, and two great walls of water rose on either side of the deck, before she brought them crashing down on the soldiers again. More were swept off, and others smashed against the deck. Before they could struggle to their feet again, Katara repeated the act.

Azula didn't waste time admiring her friend's rage. She caught Aang's attention quickly, leaping forward and grabbing his shoulder. "Aang, I need you to fly these three up to Appa."

The Airbender spun around. His gaze shifted over towards Ursa and Kiyi, and Noren who had rushed over to them. "Who-"

"Later, I promise, Aang. Just do this for me," she interjected.

She saw Aang shelve his natural curiosity, and he gave her a quick nod. "You got it, Princess." She watched him leap over to Kiyi and Ursa, sharing quick words with them, before Kiyi leaped onto his back and he boosted her up to Appa on his glider, before doing the same with Ursa and Noren.

"Sokka, Suki, Katara!" Azula called out. The Fire Nation ship that was coming to reinforce was drawing closer, and two more still had just appeared on the horizon. "I believe we've outstayed our welcome. Shall we?"

Aang maneuvered Appa closer to the deck of the ship, and the rest of them jumped onto the saddle. With a loud 'yip yip!' they were off, but not before a fit of rage consumed Azula and she unleashed a torrent of blue fire at the ruined dhow beneath them. The ship caught fire, smoldering on the open sea, as more and more Fire Nation ships arrived on the scene. A few catapult shots were launched half-heartedly in their direction, but Aang expertly piloted Appa away from the danger and above the clouds.

Azula let out a breath that felt like it had been held in for years, and Sokka swept her into a hug. "We made it out," he said with a soft laugh. "Thought we might have been goners for a moment."

"Have ye so little faith?" Azula teased, but it was only a jest. She herself had been this close to giving up hope, and truth be told, Sokka had looked much more peaceful down there than she had. He was still the brutal warrior he'd always been, but she had begun to notice a new clarity in his fighting, more dispassionate and calm.

"Well, considering we were bailed out by the Avatar himse-"

"EXCUSE ME?" raged Katara, yanking her brother out of Azula's arms. Azula suppressed a mirthful giggle as the Waterbender railed against Sokka, jabbing her finger at him dangerously. "I was the one who saved your SORRY ASS from those soldiers. Me! My wave! My waterbending!" She furiously waved her arms in a most undignified manner, causing Azula and Suki to exchange gleeful glances and snicker.

"And YOU!" Azula's laughter was cut short when Katara wheeled on her. "You're supposed to keep this moron safe! You're the competent one! What's your excuse?"

"He is in one piece," Azula pointed out weakly.

Katara eased up, her eyes glistening. Azula could tell she recalled Sokka's sorry state at the end of their fight with the Combustionbender on Crescent Island. The two women embraced, and Azula could the weight of the world leave Katara's shoulders.

"He is," Katara mumbled into her shoulder. "Thanks."

"It's no bother," Azula replied, a stone lodging in her throat at her friend's affection. Katara let go and hugged her brother fiercely, continuing to scold him. Suki clapped her on the shoulder and welcomed her back, but Azula's attention was diverted, trained on Ursa and Noren, who were comforting a crying Kiyi. Ursa looked up, as if she could feel an eye on her, and when she met Azula's gaze, she stood up and took a few wobbly steps on the saddle towards Azula.

"Are you hurt?" she asked gently.

Azula shook her head no, her eyes trained on Kiyi. "She killed her first person today," she said.

Ursa glanced back at her younger daughter. "She did. Do you think you could-?"

But before Azula had a chance to answer, Sokka, who had managed to extricate himself from Katara's motherly concern, had wandered over to Kiyi and Noren. He shared a few words with Noren who nodded and went over to Katara, seeking aid for the gash that had been opened up on his arm, and Sokka began to speak to Kiyi. She could not hear the words, but she felt an inferno of emotions in her heart, watching her lover comfort her younger sister as if she was his own. Guilt over killing was something Sokka was far more familiar with than her, and far better suited to speak about.

"She's in good hands," Azula muttered at her mother. "Sokka... Sokka's struggled with this issue throughout his life. He has far more wisdom to offer on the subject than do I."

Ursa sighed. "You may think it ironic from my lips, but she needs love as well as wisdom right now. Let Sokka handle that half. Go to her after, be her sister. Love her. That's all she needs."

"She's wonderful," Azula said

"She is." Pause. "Sokka is a good man."

She felt a surge of pride at those words, and then a surge of anger for having felt any positive emotion from Ursa's compliment.

"He is."

"Will you marry him?" The question caught her completely off guard, both for what it asked, and also because of whom it came from. Ursa raised her hands placatingly as if contrite for overreaching, but Azula strangely felt compelled to answer.

 _Yes, of course I want to marry him. I want a life with him, a family of our own_ , she thought. Such concepts had always been so abstract to her, but then Sokka had given sight, smell, and sense to every emotion that had never made sense to her before. She wanted all those things with him, because as far as she was concerned, he was the one who had made them a possibility.

"Are you worried about his station?" Ursa offered.

Azula snorted. "Hardly. His father is the High Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. He is a prince. He is Warchief of his own town, and one of the deadliest warriors in the Four Nations to boot." She shot her mother a look. "My views are not set in stone, Ursa, and you can hardly be surprised that I've changed in the intervening years. Sokka is living proof that people of all walks can be noble. Even if he were still a peasant, I would love him no less than I do now."

Ursa fidgeted with the hem of her robe. "I know. I watched you crawl into his bed and sleep with him. You both looked so at peace and at home with one another... even though I did not know who you were at the time, I found it beautiful."

Azula found it deeply ironic, then, that it had been Ursa's voice in her conscience that had urged her feelings towards Sokka onwards, and urged her to embrace the fact that she was capable of caring, of loving, of having a family. Yet this Ursa, the real one, seemed surprised that she was capable of any of these things. Her mother's voice in her head had just been a voice. It was not Ursa, and she had been a fool to let herself believe, even a little bit that it was somehow her mother speaking to her from her heart.

"He is my shelter in the storm," Azula said simply.

A moment of silence passed between them, as if they were in a cocoon from the rest of the flurry of activity on Appa's saddle. She saw Ursa smiling softly from her side-view. Azula realized with a stabbing pain that this was perhaps one of the most peaceful, congenial memories she had ever made with her mother.

"I owe you many answers, Azula," Ursa said, then. "I have a tale to tell you. I do not tell it with the hopes that you'll forgive me, but because you deserve to know why I did what I did."

But Azula's eyes had now become trained on the shellshocked ones of her sister, and she felt something alien wash over her heart. If Azula had any choice, this was not the life she would have wanted for Kiyi. She would have wanted her far away from the life she and Zuko had been born into - living a peaceful life instead, a quiet life, one without pretensions to power or the dangers that came along with such a station.

And suddenly, a horrid, horrid empathy with Ursa and Noren's actions blossomed within her, even though a dark voice whispered that Kiyi's benefit had come at her own sacrifice. At that moment, however, it mattered little to Azula. She wanted Kiyi to not have to suffer what she did. To see the pain in Kiyi's eyes made her willing to suffer again just to see that innocence preserved. Azula did not know whether she was a monster or not, but she felt monstrous to have brought this war into her sister's life. It was her fault; like everything else she touched, it was poisoned.

"I'll tolerate you for Kiyi's sake," Azula said hoarsely, not meeting her mother's eyes at first. "Not for what you did to me, and even what you abandoned Zuzu to, you understand - that might be unforgivable. But there is no length I would not go to to protect Kiyi, and I've only known her for a few days." She glanced sidelong at her mother. "I know you did not remember me when you had her, but have you loved her? Have you been good to her the way you weren't for me?"

A singular tear rolled down Ursa's cheek. "I hope I have. If not, I will have double the wrongdoing to atone for."


	32. Horrors of War - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Gaang returns to the Earth Kingdom. Azula has a rematch. Sokka helps Kiyi deal with lingering nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm really making a hash out of Books 1 and 2 (and also The Search), but I thought I could truncate some of the original timeline events and make space more for original events.
> 
> Also, we're finally all caught up here on AO3. And because I am really beginning to dislike FFN, this will probably be where I update first now before I post to FFN.
> 
> Also sexy smut. It's been a while since these two did the deed.
> 
> This, like the Crescent Island chapters, is a multi-part mini-arc.

**Chapter XXXII**

**The Horrors of War - Part I**

The golden rays of the sun shone through the red and orange forest, lighting the world in a sepia glow. Azula closed her eyes and let the warmth soothe her, as tendrils of sunlight caressed her skin through the cracks of shade in the treeline.

Her muscles tensed and then relaxed; she moved from pose to pose gracefully. She thought of Sokka, and she felt in control, and at peace.

"Arrgh," Kiyi growled in frustration. "I can't do it."

Azula's eyes shot open. She shifted out of her pose, her feet touching the ground elegantly, and turned to face Kiyi. She banished her own annoyance, glancing sternly at her sister. "Of course you can't, because you're not really trying. Control, Kiyi. Control is the key. Mastery over your thoughts, mastery over your movements; these are the keys to mastery of Firebending."

Kiyi stared at her hands balefully. "But how? Firebending is so... so aggressive. Whenever I use it... it's so out of control."

"It's fire," Azula said by way of explanation. "Think of it this way. If I were to set one tree ablaze here, in this forest, what would happen?"

"I guess... the fire would spread. It would go from tree to tree."

"Yes. One burning tree would become two. Two would become four, and then four eight. After that, it would be exponential, until the whole of the forest was aflame. You are right. Fire is difficult to control. It is aggressive. It spreads quickly. All these things, Kiyi, are in its nature. So what is the role of the Firebender?"

The younger girl took a deep breath. "To control. To guide and direct."

"All that and more. To begin and end, to stem and flow, to enflame and to snuff," Azula finished. "When you use your bending, you have taken the first step, but you haven't learned to direct and finish. It will do what it is wont to do unless you direct it differently. Don't think of your fire as aggressive or out of control. Think of it as fire. The aggressiveness and control are up to you." Azula took a deep breath. "Clear your thoughts, little sister. If you spend too much time thinking about what you want it to do, you'll lose the precious few moments you have to actually make it do what you want it to do. Do you actively think any time you reach out to grab something?"

"No," Kiyi said. "It's... it's just instinct, I guess."

"Precisely. Your firebending should be the same. When you learn mastery over the fundamentals, like controlling your breath, controlling the motions of your arms and legs... you'll do it without even thinking. It becomes an extension of yourself. It becomes action and reaction, like a dance."

"Maybe a demonstration would help?"

Kiyi's eyes widened as she spun around excitedly. "Are you serious? Are you two going to duel?"

"Why not?" Sokka said, stepping forward from the shade of a tall tree, grinning as he balanced his club on his shoulder. "Your sister owes me a rematch for a long time ago."

Azula smirked. "Is this what we're playing at? Do I have to remind you of the outcome of our first duel?"

Sokka tapped his chin as if reaching far back into memory. "Yeah, it's coming back to me. Kaboom _,_ " he shouted gleefully. Azula's smirk turned into a frown.

"That wasn't a victory! I had you dead to rights, and you were just playing for time."

With a big pretend-yawn, Sokka stretched out his arms. "Sucks. Lost the battle, won the war."

"Fine," Azula growled. "Then let's settle it for good, shall we?"

Sokka's eyes widened a little. "Hey, when you say for good, you don't mean-"

"For. Good," Azula repeated. Kiyi giggled a little.

"I think Sokka's scared," she said.

"Am not," he muttered. Sokka hopped on his feet a few times, limbering up. He swung his club around in a wide arc, and then yanked Boomerang out of its loop on his belt, giving it a few practice tosses. "I had more weapons the last time we fought."

"Sucks," Azula retorted.

"Have it your way then," Sokka said with a chuckle. He glanced at Kiyi and put his hand up to his cheek, obscuring his mouth from Azula's sight. "Psst. Kiyi. Set her pants on fire when I give you the signal."

Kiyi burst out laughing, holding her sides. "Heck no! You're on your own, mister."

Sokka narrowed his eyes at her playfully. "It's treason, then. I thought we were friends, Kiyi." He took off his shirt, to a teasing wolf-whistle from Aang, who swept into the clearing on his glider, and dropped into a ready stance, circling Azula with a wolfish grin on his face. For all the trepidation he put on as an act, Azula saw little of it in his actual war-stance, and it made her smile. In the thrill of fighting with him, she had forgotten just how much fun it was to face off against him.

She could see from his probing stance that he was not going to mount a serious offensive first, but rather let her launch her own salvo of attacks. That didn't stop him from needling maneuvers. He was testing out the battleground, trying to catch little advantages in the terrain - a pothole here, or a gnarled root there, or finding the particularly flammable bunches of kindling lying on the forest floor.

"Uh... should I grab Katara, guys?" Aang said, gliding closer to them. He gave Kiyi a bright smile. "Probably shouldn't risk burning down the forest, should we?"

"This isn't going to be like Chin," Azula said. "I can control myself."

Aang took a seat by Kiyi and watched the duel with excitement. Soon Suki and Katara had drawn close, and then even Noren and Ursa showed up. Sokka flashed their audience a bright smile, and Azula saw the opening she had sought when he let himself get distracted. With a somersault, she closed the gap between them, and dropped to her hands and feet, sweeping a leg out to try and knock him off balance. But of course, his 'distraction' had been for show, and he had baited her into the first attack. He leaped over her easily, twisting midair to land on the other side of her, and he swept downward with his club. Azula rolled away before it could land, and then they separated, circling each other again.

"Why so reticent, Nightwolf?" Azula called out mockingly. "You were _much_ more direct the first time."

"Once bitten, twice shy, Princess," Sokka responded in a teasing, sing-song voice, pointing at the scars on his chest.

 _Agni_ , she had forgotten how much it enflamed her when he called her Princess like that. Azula licked her lips at the sight he conjured up. Yes, they were dueling, but she allowed herself the small break in the action to admire her lover's body, scars and all. His skin glistened with a sheen of sweat that made his bronze body shine in the afternoon glow of the forest, accentuating every groove and canyon left by his many scars. It was a warrior's body, her body, to caress, enjoy, and-

Perhaps she let herself get too carried away because Sokka swung Boomerang in Azula's direction and didn't actually release it. The feint was just enough to force a careless flinch out of her, giving him enough time to launch into a charge. She kicked up a wall of flames in his direction, but he was able to zig-zag his way through them.

But all was not lost. Her instinct brought her back to her first duel with Sokka, where she had taken advantage of his overextension. She intentionally let him draw close again, formulating her next attack without even thinking about it. Only when he got close did he realize she had drawn him in on purpose

From there, it was a maze of fire he had to navigate. Azula hemmed him in like a rat caught in a trap, forcing him to move only in the directions she left open to him through her walls of fire. He gritted his teeth, realizing he'd let her gain the footing advantage, so he tried something stupid. The next wall of flames she blew up to direct him, he ignored, leaping over and through the flames. He felt the hot sting on his skin, but the howling flames had not actually made contact, so he shut out the pain. Katara would handle it later.

Azula had not expected that, so he launched Boomerang at her head, causing her to take three steps back and to the side. Her footing less stable, Sokka seized his advantage to pounce low. He used the curve of his club to hook around her ankle and yank her down. Her footing gave out and she fell, losing all connection to the ground, but when her back would have slammed into the ground, she curved her body entirely to make her hands contact first. She expelled a heavy breath, and two twin balls of flame impacted against the ground, the air release caused by the explosion flinging her feet-first back at Sokka. She made square contact with his chest, and the kick sent him flying backward with a loud 'oof!' Azula laughed as she got the upper hand, but then a whistling noise in her ear made her smile disappear entirely as Boomerang made its return only deliver a cracking blow between her shoulder blades, sending her to the ground as well with a surprised grunt. Sokka must have gotten to his feet in the meantime, because he pounced yet again, pinning her down with his club against her neck.

"I win," he said with a gleeful smile, his body all over hers.

She smiled back. "Are you sure?" she said, before pressing.

"Oof." Sokka glanced down to where he felt a stinging pressure and saw the sharp, pointy end of her hairpiece pressed against the inside of his thigh.

"You guys are amazing!" Kiyi shouted effusively, leaping to her feet and clapping. "That was just... wow!"

Katara rolled her eyes. "Kiyi, if you want to see someone kick Sokka's butt properly, just come and watch me duel him next time. You're getting complacent, Azula!"

Ignoring the lighthearted cheers and jeers from their assembled friends, Sokka looked at Azula with a lopsided grin and pointed at the hairpiece before whispering, "you sure you want to go there, Princess? Might be a loss for the both of us."

Azula laughed despite herself and pressed a little harder, causing him to wince. "Agreed. Besides, I'll need you to put this to use later in the evening."

His sapphire eyes sparkled mischievously. "I live to serve, Princess."

* * *

There was a small bald hillock in the Gaipan forest not far away from their camp, devoid of trees, sticking out only slightly above the forest itself. After obtaining a promise from Suki to keep Ursa and Kiyi distracted, Sokka and Azula ran away after dinner to find the place again. She wasted no time in tearing off his clothes, and he hers. Every source of tension caused by the last few weeks was released when she wrapped her lithe legs around his waist when he yanked her in close so that her body was pressed flush against his, and trailed burning kisses in a fiery warpath down from her lips to her collarbone to the rise of her breasts before taking a puffy, excited pink nipple into his mouth. She made a soft, keening cry when the warmth of his mouth enveloped it and the wetness of his tongue encircled it teasingly.

"Fuck, Sokka, right there," she gasped. He only ceased his ministrations to lavish attention on the other one, but his hands were not idle either. One traveled to squeeze her ass possessively, as the other took over the breast his mouth had left, flicking the nipple gently. "Yes, right there. Agni, you're too fucking good to me." Her hands traveled to the tie that kept his wolf's tail bound up, and she pulled it off, letting his brown locks sweep down over his face.

She let out a little yelp when Sokka fell onto his back and tossed her up, but only just. His powerful arms caught her thighs and she settled over his face. Her surprise turned into a moan of pleasure when his tongue found her wet folds, lapping at them like a gentle Ember Island wave. His tongue alternated between probing, licking, and flicking, spreading its attention not only at her pussy but also teasing her clit, causing shocks to emanate from her thighs and spread to every extremity of her body. When he lapped there just the way she loved, just the way she had shown him she loved, her mind went startlingly blank as it became overwhelmed with pleasure.

Not one to be a selfish lover, she flipped on him, letting him continue to feast between her thighs but granting her access to his manhood. His confused and drunken 'what're you doing-" was cut short when her mouth engulfed his manhood and he arched his back with a moan he pressed directly into her pussy. She shuddered at the vibration and hummed her mouth around his erection, suckling the head of his engorged cock before letting it fall from her lips, only to lick it base to tip. Whatever it felt like to him, it must have been good, because he quivered as if he'd been dunked into an ice bath. Satisfied at the reaction she was getting out of him, and riding increasingly greater waves of pleasure from his own exquisite mouth on her folds, she took him to the hilt with her mouth in one swift motion and then released him, causing yet another full-body convulsion.

"Did you like that?" she asked wickedly, her voice hazy with lust. He muffled some incoherent response between her thighs, but the words he formed she could feel, his tongue carving them into her flesh. The pleasure swiftly grew too much to bear, and she came, stars spinning in her sight as he brought her up to the crest of pleasure and tossed her down.

"In me. Now," she demanded, once her senses came back to her. She lifted off him, only to see that Sokka was as addled as she was, his eyes glazed over with thoughtless desire. He complied, stumbling to his feet before he swept her off her feet and down the hill until he found a suitable tree. He pinned her against it, his mouth hungry against hers, his tongue demanding entry to her mouth. She let him in, tasting herself on his lips and tongue, the act driving her wild and making herself more soaked than ever before. She trembled when she felt him stroke the head of his cock against her folds, and she wrapped her legs around him to give him better entry. He prepped her well with his tongue because when he pressed, she slipped around him and her walls enveloped his cock in one smooth motion, causing her to cry out and him to gasp her name against her collarbone.

"Fuck me," he moaned against her burning flesh. The tips of his hair tickled her naked skin, and she was so engulfed in want for him that she couldn't even feel the bark of the tree pressing against her back. "You're a fucking goddess, Azula." And he proceeded to worship her just as if she was.

With the tree for support, he began to pound into her, working his way from a languid pace to a furious hammering. Every wet slap of his groin against her absolutely flooded thighs turned her into a wreck, as she shuddered and gasped incoherent words into the air, into the trees, into his neck. Eventually, even incoherent words were beyond her, and the only thing she could say was his name, over and over, like the fevered chant of a zealot in prayer. Whenever his lips weren't crashing against hers, she looked into his blue eyes and saw her own fire reflected in them.

With a powerful roar of her name, he pounded into her a final time, and it was enough for both of them to come at the same time. The intensity made her bite down on him, and if she had any semblance of her wits around her, she would have noticed she drew blood, but they were too lost in each other. He pinned her to the tree for a few moments, before collapsing back into the grass with her on top of him, his cock still buried deep inside her. She sighed contentedly at the last twitches as he emptied all his seed in her, making her feel wet and warm and full in the best way possible.

There was no noise for a while, save the soft noises of the forest, the wind rustling the leaves, the hum of cicadas far away, and their own breaths, which transitioned from wild pants to contented heaves. She wrapped her arms around his chest and he pulled her in closer, pressing a kiss to her head, and then another, and then another.

"We should duel more often," she whispered into his chest. Sokka rumbled with laughter, and a beatific smile spread across her face. "What's so amusing?"

"Nothing," he mumbled. "You're beautiful when you fight, did you know that?"

She smiled wider, if that was even possible, and held him tight.

* * *

They stopped for a quick dip in the nearby river before returning to the camp, washing off the sweat they had worked up during their escapade. When Sokka and Azula neared the camp, however, they heard an unfamiliar voice among the more familiar ones of their companions.

There was a fire crackling around their tents, accompanied by the sleeping bellows of Appa nearby. Aang was chatting with someone, while Suki and Katara were discussing one thing or another. Kiyi, Noren, and Ursa must have been asleep, or so Azula surmised, as they were nowhere to be seen.

The person - a girl, she deduced from the general build and frame - Aang was talking to had black hair in a green headband. Whoever it was, she did not turn around to address Azula when she spoke.

"There's the two I was missing," she said snidely.

"I'm sorry, you are...?" Sokka asked. The girl turned around and grinned at both of them, and the first thing Azula noticed was her milky jade-colored eyes.

Aang got up from the felled tree trunk he was using as a seat. "Guys, this is Toph Beifong. She's an Earthbender... and she's agreed to be my master on the subject."

Azula observed the girl with great interest. She was younger than everyone save Kiyi, perhaps sixteen or seventeen years of age. Her aspect was muddied, slouched, and generally shabby, but she saw right through it. The girl was more observant than anyone else here, even herself or Sokka. She had to be, because, as Azula realized, she was _blind._

And yet somehow she had known that Azula and Sokka were entering the campsite from behind, without even turning around. It was not particularly surprising that she knew it was her and Sokka since she seemed to be familiar with Aang and no doubt knew their group composition. Perhaps her other senses were far more attuned to compensate for her sight, and yet...

She took one step to her left, and she caught it: the slight shift of weight in the girl's stance, balancing more on her right foot, which, like her left, was bare, and the sharp snap of her head and unseeing eyes in Azula's direction.

A sly, knowing smile spread across Azula's lips. _Of course. She sees using the earth. How clever. She must be incredibly powerful_ , she thought.

"Figured it out, have you, Princess?" Toph smirked. "Thought you might be the first. And what about you, Nightwolf?"

Azula turned to Sokka, wondering if he had managed to figure out, but she was surprised to see a wary look on his face. He fidgeted on his feet, before asking Toph pointedly, "How far can you see with your feet?" Azula smiled wider, realizing he'd come to the same conclusion as her... and then scowled when he realized what he was asking precisely.

"Enough to know you two were going at it like frisky jackalopes a little distance from here," Toph said with a devilish grin. "Don't try to deny it, Nightwolf, your heartbeat just took off like an ostrich horse on fire." She pointed at Azula. "You, on the other hand, your heartbeat didn't move a tick. It's going to be hard to tell when you lie."

Katara spat out her drink, before grumbling something faintly about having to prepare tea in the morning again, while Aang turned a bright shade of red. Sokka was spluttering something about how Toph had clearly misunderstood, but Azula was amused by the whole thing... and frankly, rather impressed with the girl's talent.

"I sincerely doubt there are many better teachers out there for Aang," Azula commented. "But you don't seem the type to help out of the goodness of your heart. Surely you cut a deal. So what has the Avatar negotiated as our end of the bargain, might I ask?"

"Nothing big. I just need you guys to help me clear the trash out of this forest," Toph said nonchalantly. "Some scumbags are running around here again, making life hell for the locals."

"And they're not Fire Nation," Aang added darkly. "Sokka, remember when you mentioned that band of resistance fighters out of Gaipan? The ones the Prince hunted?"

"Yeah," Sokka said. "He said he swept through the forest, cut off their supplies, and killed a lot of the grunts, but he couldn't manage to round up the ringleaders." Sokka turned to Toph, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm guessing they're up to their old tricks again? Taking out Fire Nation at any cost, without giving a shit about civilians?"

"Yep," Toph said flatly. "And you guys are going to help me take them out."

Sokka plucked Boomerang out of his belt and began to toss it mindlessly in the air. "Haven't hunted scum in a while."

* * *

Sokka heard a rustling noise outside his tent, and his eyes blinked wide awake in an instant. A small head poked its way through the entry flap. He recognized Kiyi's bob-cut hair instantly.

Azula stirred next to him, but did not wake. Her head was tucked into his chest and her hand gently rested on his abdomen, rising and falling with every breath he took. Sokka gently extricated himself from her embrace and left the tent, rubbing the last vestiges of sleep from his eyes. The starry night sky twinkled down on them, and the argent moonlight cast a gentle silvery sheen over their surroundings.

"Hey, Kiyi," he mumbled, rubbing his face. "What's up?"

She fidgeted. "I'm having... that nightmare again."

Sokka gave her a sad smile, his heart aching for the poor girl. "Come on, I've got an idea."

They ambled in silence back to the nearby river where he and Azula had bathed, and he plucked a string with a small hook out of his belt. Testing the integrity of the rope, he dug around in the ground for a while before he found a worm that suited him, and then he put it on the end of the hook, to a faint "ew" from Kiyi.

"Hey, don't knock it 'til you try it. It's a little different in the poles - we use spears - but the idea is the same. Come on." He handed her the string, wrapping one end around her non-dominant hand, and showed her how to cast her line into the river.

"Now what?" Kiyi asked.

"Nothing. You wait." The girl turned and scowled at him in a way so reminiscent of her older sister that Sokka burst out laughing. "Sheesh, how did none of us see it before? You're practically a mini-Azula."

They sat by the riverbank for a while, in silence and peace, waiting for a tug on the line, before Kiyi spoke.

"Do you still have nightmares?"

"Sometimes," Sokka answered truthfully. "I think it happens to anyone who sees the kinds of things we've all seen, on occasion, anyway."

"Do you see their faces?"

"Depends. There are some faces I won't ever be able to get out of my mind. It was tearing me up, to the point when I first met your sister, I just wanted to... well, I wanted it to end." He took a deep breath, trying to think of the right thing to say, to put the jumble of thoughts in his mind in a coherent order. "Someone very wise once told me that when we make mistakes, the best thing to do is admit them and try to restore your honor." Sokka tossed a pebble to the other side of the river. "But I'm not so sure you did something dishonorable, Kiyi. You were being attacked by someone. Your mom, too. Defending yourself and other innocents... that's not dishonorable, I think."

"I... I still killed him," she said softly. "He died because of what I did."

"And you and your mom are both alive because of what you did. I'm not saying it's a numbers game, like if you save two lives by taking one, then it's always justified. There's no formula or single easy answer. But I think I can safely say it was... the only option. Did you like what you did?"

"No," she whispered. "Not one bit. I wish I didn't have to."

"Did you do it because you wanted revenge?"

"No."

Sokka threw another stone across to the other side of the riverbank. "Then you'll be alright, squirt. When you fight, always make sure you do it to defend the innocent and to defend those who can't defend themselves. There's honor in that, even when you have to resort to the worst." He sighed deeply. "When I met your sister, I was doing it for all the wrong reasons. I was trying to... I don't really know, to heal something. Like patching up a wound, but nothing was working."

"Did you lose someone?" Kiyi asked gently.

"Yeah. Someone important to me. Like the way Azula is to me now," Sokka muttered. "After she was gone, no amount of killing could fill the hole she left behind. Then that wise man I told you about gave me the same advice I'm giving you now, and I've tried to follow it ever since."

"Azula called you a knight. Can I be a knight like you?" Kiyi said.

Sokka laughed out loud. "I'm not a knight yet. Maybe one day. And when you're old enough and you can make these decisions without needing Ursa's permission, and you decide that it's what you really want, then yeah, you can join up with me. You'd make a great sidekick."

"Sidekick? In your dreams, Sokka-" she began, but her words were cut short. The fishing line in her hands snapped tautly, and Sokka's eyes shot up. The girl looked at him with wide eyes. "I've got something," she cried, holding onto it desperately. Sokka leaped up to his feet and grabbed Kiyi by her shoulders, standing behind her and directing her motions - 'no, don't hold it TOO tight, start pulling the string in, keep the fish in front and don't let the line get wide on you'. The girl worked deftly, following his instructions precisely, and soon she had finished pulling in all of the string, with a shimmering carp attached to the end of it, flailing about. She spun around and looked at him with wonder. "I did it!"

Sokka whistled softly. "Wow, it's a pretty big one for your first haul. My first was a little tadpole of a polar char fish. Good job, kiddo."

Kiyi stared at the writhing fish on the hook before she suddenly pulled the hook out and heaved the carp back into the river, where it floundered about for a few more seconds before regaining control and swimming away as fast as it could. Kiyi looked back at a puzzled Sokka and shrugged. "Didn't seem right, since I wasn't hungry."

Sokka felt a sudden surge of pride and he couldn't resist tousling the girl's hair with a grin on his face. "Come on, let's get you back to the campsite before your mom and Azula wake up and start setting fire to the forest." Kiyi scampered excitedly up the bank and back in the direction of the campsite, but she stopped in her tracks when she came across Azula, who was wandering in their direction.

"Azula, Azula, you won't believe the fish I caught. It was huge! Ask Sokka!" she shouted excitedly, jumping up and down, before running past her sister and back to camp. Sokka crested over the bank and smiled when he saw Azula, standing there sleepily.

"Imagine my consternation when I woke up and my eminently comfortable pillow was gone," she grumbled at him, enveloping her arms around his waist in a warm hug.

"How long were you-?"

"Long enough," she mumbled into his chest. "Really, Sokka, can you not go a day without outstripping yourself? You... the way you are with Kiyi..."

"She's your sister. And she's pretty great just by herself, too," Sokka said, a slightly embarrassed flush creeping up his cheeks. "Really, it's nothing..."

"No, I don't mean that. I already know you're capable of being a good brother, but everything you told her about killing, and guilt, and responsibility... I feel like you're undoing a mistake I made. I dragged her into this life," Azula said guiltily. "She's having these nightmares because I showed up on her doorstep."

"You couldn't have known," he said, cupping her cheeks and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "And never think of it as a mistake that you showed up in her life."

"She was doing fine before I came-"

"'Zula, stop," Sokka said, shaking her shoulders gently. "She'll be fine after, too. She's tough, just like her big sister." Azula sighed into his chest but did not protest, which he gratefully took as a sign of acceptance. "A lot of people are going to be touched by this war before we end it. It's been happening for over a hundred years now, but we've been blind to it - me with my own vendetta in the South Pole, you cloistered in your palace. People like Kiyi have been living the horrors of war on a daily basis, never knowing when death is around the corner. Maybe we can't hide Kiyi away from it, but we can make sure that no child has to do what she has."

"My, what did I do to deserve such a hero for a lover?" Azula said with a soft laugh. She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately and deeply, and they held each other in the starry night, finding a moment of peace and respite in themselves.


	33. Horrors of War - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka comes face to face with what he could have become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if there are die-hard Jet fans out there, but... uhh... you may want to turn back now.
> 
> Toph and Sokka is my favorite friendship to write about. They have such strong buddy-cop chemistry, it works out so well.
> 
> I’m so sorry for the long delay. Every other fic somehow came first. Can’t promise regular updates but I can promise that I haven’t abandoned this fic yet.

**Chapter XXXIII**

**Horrors of War, Part II**

"Wake up, Snoozles. Spirits, I don't know how the Princess handles your snoring." A rough hand shook Sokka awake, and he blinked the sleep away from his eyes. The glaze took a few moments to dissipate, revealing Toph's face hovering over his own.

"Ehrghhh... what time is it?" he grumbled. He rubbed away the crust that had formed at the corners of his eyes, looking at Toph balefully.

"Wait a second, let me check... oh. Looks like it's a quarter past wake-the-fuck-up o'clock. Now get up."

Sokka grimaced half-blindly at the girl, who looked rather pleased with her comeback, and got up. Azula wasn't in their tent, and he felt more tired than he should have. The few hours interruption to his sleep, spent fishing with Kiyi must have sapped his energy more than he thought.

He thought back to their conversation from last night. Tired though he was, he couldn't help but feel it was worth it in the end, knowing that Kiyi was struggling with the same problem he'd wrangled with ever since he'd met the Princess.

He pushed through the tent flap, stretching his arms out as he basked in the sun. Despite the quippy non-answer from the Earthbender, he could tell it wasn't too late, no more than nine in the morning. He could smell eggs being cooked over a fire, and his mouth began to water.

"Hungry? Load up, we've got a lot of work to do today," Toph said, pushing past him brusquely in the direction of the campfire. She plopped down on a comfortable rock and helped herself to some of the food, which Suki was making. She smiled at Sokka as he approached, as she stoked the fire and added another log.

"Morning, Sokka. Help yourself, the others just ate."

Sokka stretched some more before sitting down next to her with a yawn. "Thanks. Where is everyone?"

"Mmm... I think Ursa and Kiyi went to forage. Noren went hunting. As for our companions, Aang, Katara, and Azula went on Appa to the nearest town, to see if they've had any sight of the resistance fighters."

"Which means you're on forest-scouting duty with me, Snoozles," Toph said, choking down a mouthful of egg.

Suki looked at her with a raised eyebrow, before shaking her head, though Sokka found it amusing that perhaps they were adding someone to their party with an appetite to match his. "Fair enough," Sokka said. He helped himself to some of the eggs, and his mouth watered as the smell wafted into his nose. The first bite lived up to the hype - perfectly cooked eggs, fluffy without being burnt. He looked at Suki with pure, unadulterated gratitude in his eyes. "Holy shit, Suki."

"Thank me later with an empty mouth, you glutton," Suki said, rolling her eyes, though with a smile on her face.

In between bites, Sokka managed to choke out, "You got any leads, or do we just pick a direction and start marching?"

Toph shrugged. "We get close enough, I can sense footsteps. It's a little muddled because of the amount of life in the forest, but humans are pretty different from mongoose lizards or sugar gliders. Got no idea when it comes to direction."

Sokka nodded. "We'll just pick a direction, then."

They finished the rest of their meal in silence, though Sokka couldn't help but observe the Earthbender. He'd yet to see her in action, but if she'd managed to impress Aang enough for him to enlist her aid as his master, surely there was significant underlying skill. And the way she could use the earth to see... it was remarkable. The more devious part of his mind, however - the strategist - was thinking of every possible weakness. The gears whirred in his head. _She uses earth to see... earth. Hmm..._ The ghost of an idea sprang into his mind, and he decided to pursue it.

"Say, Toph," Sokka began.

"Mm?"

"If this deal works out for everyone... will you be coming with us to Agna Qel'a?"

"Agna what-now?"

"North Pole," Sokka clarified. "Not sure how much Aang told you, but we're going there to fight a Fire Nation fleet."

"Yeah, he mentioned something like that. Sorry, but the deal is for teaching services only. Twinkletoes needs to learn water first, so you guys go and take care of that at the pole, and then I'll be waiting here on nice, warm, comfortable land in the meantime."

"I understand," Sokka said, lacing a casual tone into his voice. "Besides, it's probably hard to bend or see with earth when there's not much of it, to begin with, and the rest is mostly ice."

Toph stopped mid-bite and snapped her glassy eyes in his direction. "Very clever, Nightwolf," she said drily. "Very clever. I'm glad to see it's not just a bullshit name after all."

It was Sokka's turn to shrug. "Didn't stay alive all this time by being a complete idiot." He smiled at her genuinely, though he wasn't sure if she could sense it. "By the way, you don't have to call me Nightwolf. Sokka is fine. Snoozles is fine, even. I think I'm gonna like working with you, Beifong."

The Earthbender grinned at him. "Ditto. Let's see if you fight as good as you think."

* * *

Suki was on camp guarding duty that day, which meant it was only Sokka and Toph that were going out scouting. On a hunch, since Azula and the others had gone with Appa to the northwest, Sokka picked a more south-eastern direction to scout in. The terrain did not make for easy going, yet he was able to cut and hack his way through the bramble efficiently enough. Toph, on the other hand, did not miss a step. Her seismic sense attuned her to everything in her vicinity, and she found no false footing, every step lithe and measured in the direction she chose. She was also, for the most part, soundless with her movement. 

He shifted the pack that was slung over his shoulder. Though the two had not planned to make this scouting trip any longer than two days, he decided it might be wise to get supplies in case they found a promising lead or a trail that could not be explored in just one day. Suki had given them some food, supplies, and waterskins. As of yet, however, they had found nothing, and it was inching closer to midday as they continued in a southeastern track. Eventually, they came across a river - more of a creek - that seemed to meander in the same direction they planned to go. Sokka stopped there to refill their water-skins when he heard Toph mutter something behind him.

"What's up?" he called out.

"Something's wrong," she replied, taking a few tentative steps down the creekbed. "I can feel a village here, over the rise, but... not a single footstep. Nothing. No kids running around, no people working fields or chopping lumber or doing anything."

Sokka's face turned grim. It was noon; a village of any sort should be bustling with life. But then again, they were rather deep in the forest, and perhaps this was an abandoned or ruined settlement. Toph led the way, and he followed in her footsteps. The trees began to give way until there were only stumps around them, the area surrounding the village deforested by the local lumberjacks. He could see the wall around the village. It was an earthen rampart, mostly, but with some sections of wooden palisade as well. There was an eerie quiet around them, and there were no signs of people anywhere.

Inside the village, Sokka could spot a singular tower that reached over the walls and the roof shingles of the houses underneath. It was more recent in make than the rest of the village, and in a different style too. Fire Nation banners hung around the tower.

"I think this place was an outpost for Fire Nation troops," he muttered to Toph. "Can you sense the tower?"

"Yeah. It's Fire Nation, right?" she asked.

"Yep. Red banners all over." Sokka stared up at the top of the tower. He spotted a strange-looking spire, or a spike - something at the top that he could not quite make out. Toph confirmed that there was absolutely no movement inside the village walls, so they agreed to go inside and scope out the place. When he finally got to the top of the rampart, he wished he hadn't.

Bodies by the score lay bloodied and in the village. Blood spatters stained the dusty walls of the houses, coated the roofs, dripped from the shingles, and collected in little flowing rivers in the crevasses of the cobblestone streets. There was no discrimination among the dead; men, women, and children were all there in equal measure. Bodies were hung from the rafters inside houses, and others were hung from poles in the street, both civilian and the Fire Nation garrison that had once lived in the village. The Fire Nation outpost tower, as well as the wooden barrack pressed up against its base, were littered with the bodies of dead soldiers, and when Sokka neared the base of the tower, he realized that the 'spire' at the top was a man impaled on a stake. In blood, the walls were graffitied with slogans, all of which were some variations on a common theme.

Death to collaborators and traitors. Death to the Fire Nation.

"Shit," Toph said. She stomped around, working herself into a greater state of agitation before she let out a guttural scream and ripped apart a section of the palisade with her Earthbending. The ground opened up and roiled on itself, swallowing the wooden stakes entirely. "Fuck!" she screamed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Her anger fed Sokka's own, and his face grew darker and darker. Only animals could have done something like this. He tried to clear the rage from his mind, but his fingers trembled, and his breathing became quick and rapid. He wanted to bury his club in someone's skull for this-

_No. Stop. You have to focus, Sokka. Justice. Not vengeance. The better path, not the base one._

He forced himself to breathe normally. He needed to keep a clear mind. He needed details, clues, evidence, something to _track._

The bodies had not even begun to rot, which hinted to him that the devastation had been recent. The blood was drying, but not completely dried yet, and vultures and scavenging animals had not yet found the carnage in any great numbers. The entire village was littered with tracks, but he looked for any that entered and exited. As they had been tracking in a southeastern direction, Sokka continued in that way, and found what he was looking for - footprints that egressed to the south, into the forest again, following the creek.

"Toph," he called out. The Earthbender did not respond, and Sokka turned to look at her. She was staring furiously at the ground, her hands balled into fists at her side.

"Beifong," Sokka called out again. He took a few steps closer to her, his hands raised, hoping she would not lash out at him. "Hey. I'm just as pissed as you right now."

"No, you're not," she snarled. "You're calm. I'm boiling over. I'm going to bury the animals who did this alive. They're going to die choking on dirt."

"I'm calm because I'm forcing myself to be calm," Sokka said. "Trust me. We can't do anything for these people now, but we can make sure nobody else suffers their fate. There are tracks heading south, into the forest. Can you sense them?"

Toph slumped her shoulders a little, and her hands unclenched from tightened fists. She ground her feet into the dirt and closed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe normally. "Yeah, I feel ‘em. Let's go."

* * *

Azula tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Aang and Katara to finish talking to the villagers.

Their scouting had taken them north on Appa's back to village after village, searching for any sign of the resistance fighters. They turned up little that was of any import - no visits or sightings of any great import. The villagers knew about the resistance, and they spoke in hushed tones about a blown-up dam and a flooded village. As the day passed and they flew further away from camp, however, the more Azula became convinced that they were heading in the wrong direction.

She felt a general uneasiness about letting Sokka take the first shift with the Earthbender girl. She already did not have much trust for a new member of the group; unlike Suki, Toph had not yet shown her commitment or trustworthiness. But more than that, she did not trust Sokka's inability to stay out of trouble, which followed him around like cloud over his head. 

Aang was still talking to the villagers when Katara sidled over to her and groaned. She eyed the Waterbender with a lopsided smile.

"This is ridiculous. We're not finding anything," she grumbled.

"Perhaps because we're headed in the wrong direction," Azula offered. "Truth be told, I'm a little worried about Sokka."

Katara raised her head and met Azula in the eye. "I don't trust him with the new girl."

"Me neither."

"It's not just that she's new... she's immature. And she doesn't care for him the same way the rest of us do. She's not a part of this family," Katara added hotly. 

"Yes, the sex jokes alluded to that," Azula said drily. "That being said, if there's someone who can forge a link with her, it's Sokka. I'm too..."

"Mean?" her friend teased.

Azula narrowed her eyes. "I was going to say unapproachable, but your opinion has been noted. You and she are never going to get along; you're far too mature and she is not. Aang needs some distance as she will be his teacher, and I cannot say how she and Suki will get along, but Suki is by-the-book, and Toph does not seem that way. That leaves our charismatic prince of the Southern Water Tribe."

"Too mature?" Katara said with an eyebrow cocked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Azula grinned at the Waterbender and gave her a little nudge in the ribs. "I saw the look you gave Sokka and I last night. When are you and the Avatar planning on taking the next step?" Her friend blushed immediately at the question, causing Azula's grin to turn into an amused laugh.

"Well..."

"Oh please, Katara. You've grown adept enough at brewing that tea to do it for the both of us."

"We don't exactly get much alone time!" she protested.

"You have to make alone time," Azula countered. "You two fools are in love, even if you haven't admitted as much to each other. Devote some time to it."

"Yes, but it's not the same as-"

"As Sokka and I?" Azula finished. "Of course it isn't. I can't say I'm particularly experienced in the field, but logic only dictates that no two relationships look the same, especially when the constituent parts are very different." Azula flipped a pebble into the air with her toes, and then kicked it up and down on the same foot, never letting it fall to the ground. "Does it feel right, when you're with him? Subjectively, of course. I'm sure our definitions of 'right' aren't the same."

"Yes," Katara responded with firm finality. "It does."

"Then proceed at your own pace and rhythm, but do _**proceed.**_ Take steps and make time for each other." Azula sighed and shook her head. "Your brother has changed my worldviews so quickly that sometimes I'm stunned to realize that I'm the same person who stepped foot on that barge months ago."

"Do you feel like you've lost something of yourself?"

"In a way," Azula said, a soft smile spreading across her lips. "I promise it's nothing that I miss."

Aang finished his conversation with the villagers and trotted back. All smiles vanished as both girls saw the grim look on his face.

"What happened?" Katara asked.

Aang shook his head. "A nearby village that trades with this one was supposed to send a caravan today. It never arrived. Some of the towns to the south of our camping ground have been attacked recently. I think that's our best bet."

* * *

The fire crackled, warming him up on the outside. It did nothing to chase away the horrid chill inside his bones, the one that settled in once they left the unnamed village where the massacre had taken place. Toph had buried every corpse in the village as best she could, willing the earth to swallow up the bodies where they lay. She summoned another large rock, and Sokka carved markings - a memorial - for the fallen. He did not say as much to her, but he thought it a good gesture.

He stared at his companion, who sat on a log, her knees drawn up to her chest. The rage she felt had not subsided even a little, and Sokka could feel it roiling off her like a horrible heat. 

"That wasn't your village, was it?" he asked, poking at the fire with a stick.

"No," she said curtly. "I'm not from around here."

"I can tell." She glanced up at him. "You do a good job of hiding it when you swear like a sailor, but your accent is a bit like Azula’s underneath. It's easy to spot when you talk to her enough," he said, by way of explanation. "Also, you have a family name, which means you’re a highborn, or from a merchant family, or something."

"You think you can read me or something?” she snarled at him. "You don't know me, and we aren't friends." Her genial tone from earlier in the morning was gone, replaced by something else. Sokka knew innately that Toph was only lashing out because there was nowhere else for her disheartening frustrations to go. He would not feed it, not by responding in kind, even if he felt sorely tempted.

"Not yet, we aren't," he said. "Look, we're not catching those assholes tonight, so we might as well get to know each other if we're going to fight together."

Toph snorted. "We don't need to know each other to fight together."

"Fine," Sokka said, nonchalantly. "You don't have to share if you don't want to, but I'm going to talk. Whether you listen is up to you." Without giving her a chance to protest, he began to tell her about his life in the Pole, growing up with Katara, stories of his father, and Gran-Gran, and Kya. He delved into worse memories; the raids, Kya's death. And happier ones as well - falling in love with Saira, preparing to get married. He still choked a little when he spoke about what had happened to her, and how his mission and legend had started. As far as he could tell, he may as well have been speaking to the air, but Toph seemed to relax a little.

Even if that was only because of what she regarded as his inane babble, Sokka figured he’d take that result. She did perk up when he started talking about his mission as the Nightwolf. Her attention grew rapt, and then she even began to interrupt with questions of her own. When he caught up to the moment he met Azula, she asked him something that gave him pause.

“If things hadn’t changed when you met the Princess... you think you would have done this-“ she gestured in the direction of the village they’d left - “to the Fire Nation? Killing at any cost?”

Sokka stared at his hands as if he’d suddenly find them stained with the blood of everyone he’d killed up until this moment. “Maybe,” he whispered hoarsely. “I wanted to die, but I was too much of a coward to do it myself. So... I just hoped my work would do it for me. Maybe not actively, but... I don't think my mind was healthy. If I’d been left to stew like that any longer...” Sokka sighed. “Killing for the sake of vengeance doesn’t fill you up. I get that now. No matter how much you want it to. It just becomes another hunger of its own.”   
  
“And you think that’s what’s happened the resistance fighters? They’ve given in?” Toph pressed.

Sokka shrugged. "Maybe. Imagine if instead of doing it all by my lonesome, I had ten or fifteen others who were in the same frame of mind as me. Imagine if we fed off each other's worst impulses."

Toph gave him a wary look. "You sound like you empathize."

"I understand, I don't empathize. There’s a difference," he said quickly. _Of course, I understand. That could have been me. That would have been me_ , he thought, but he did not say. "Alright, that's enough out of me. What's your damage, Blind Bandit? Highborn Earthbender doesn't end up hunting scumbags in Gaipan Forest unless there's a story, so spill it. And how'd you earn the name? The bandit part, not the... well, you know what I'm saying."

"Blind, Snoozles. You can say it. I'm not a delicate little flower that falls apart any time someone mentions it to me."

Sokka winced. "I was just trying to-"

"What? Be nice? Don't patronize me," she interjected bitingly. "Do I look like someone who needs pity or condescension? "

"No. Just not boiling you down to your blindness," Sokka said, exasperated. Nothing was easy with this girl. "It's probably not nearly the same, but ask Suki or me. We're in the company of three - and now four, including you - of the strongest benders we've ever met. Suki and I can't do shit in comparison to some of the things they can. You're blind, and I'm a non-bender. We are what we are, and the world isn't likely to let us forget it. But that doesn't mean you deserve to be the 'blind' girl or that Suki or me are the 'non-benders' wherever we go. You're a person, not just a pair of non-functioning eyeballs."

Toph grinned at him. "Non-functioning eyeballs. Smooth recovery, guy. Anyway, you sure you wanna know the story? Don't think you'd believe it."

"Try me."

"Alright, fine. In Gaoling, in the southern Earth Kingdom, there's an underground earthbending tournament - and I mean that both literally and figuratively. Strictly off-the-books shit, you get me? I participated under my parents' noses for a while. We needed stupid stage names to fight - nobody really fought under their own name, and I didn't want my name getting out there besides. So Blind Bandit it was, because beating those jabronis was like stealing candy from a baby," she snickered.

Sokka whistled. "Well, shit. What was your record?"

"Perfect 14-0, retired as Earth Rumble heavyweight champion, of course," Toph said matter-of-factly, though not without an undercurrent of pride. "Anyway, parents found out, tried to cloister me in the house like a nun. I ran away, and then..." she trailed off, cupping her face in her hands and staring sightlessly into the campfire.

"You fell in with Twin Hook and his fighters," Sokka finished, the realization dawning on him. _Of course. No wonder she's taking this all so personally. This could have been her, too, perhaps? Would she have given in?_ Sokka suddenly felt his spirit reach out to Toph. There was something kindred there, some common essence between the two.

"They weren't always like this," Toph said quietly. "We did some good things at first."

"I know," Sokka added. "Suki told us that Twin Hook and his people helped engineer a prison breakout off the coast of the Earth Kingdom, over by Khangai Village, with the help of Commander Haru. That was a good thing, so.... begs the question, where did it all go sideways?"

"You ever hear about what happened to the Gaipan Dam?"

Sokka's face fell. Zuko and Suki had mentioned the incident separately to him. "Yeah."

"Well... I tried to stop it. Didn't happen. Jet - that's Twin Hook - fooled all of us. But most of the rest stayed behind, with him. They were too committed, too... _blindly_ devoted to the cause," Toph said, with a painfully sardonic laugh. "That was my family for a while. Then they killed hundreds of innocents to take out a few dozen Fire Nation soldiers. At first, I thought Jet was... I thought he would try to justify it, say that the Earth Kingdom citizens who died, did so for the cause. But he told me to my face that traitors and collaborators deserved to die."

"How'd he know they were collaborators?" Sokka said.

Toph was quiet for a few moments, before responding. "He didn't. His town was razed after a siege. He later found out that the town magistrate let the Fire Nation through the walls for a bribe and a guarantee of safety for his own family. After that, he was never the same. Anyone who tolerated the Fire Nation's occupation was a traitor to him. Anyway, I left. Then that Fire Nation prince swung through the area, hot on Jet's heels. At first, I harassed his supply lines, attacked his scouting parties, but then I realized if he got rid of Jet, he'd be doing everyone a bigger favor. So... I let him do his thing."

"And then it turns out the Prince couldn't pull it off," Sokka added. "Not completely, anyway. From what he told me, he shut down the operation, but didn't capture Jet and the rest of the group's leadership."

"It was good enough for a while. Things were quiet. Then, a month ago, two villages destroyed, the Fire Nation outposts wiped out, and the people put the sword. I've been trying to find Jet and his people, but no dice. That's when I ran into Twinkletoes and the rest of your little gang," Toph said, crossing her arms. "So that's it. That's the whole story." Somehow, Sokka doubted that it was the entirety of it, but it was enough of a start to a working relationship with this girl. They ate a little from their pack supplies in silence, before he returned to his bedroll, and Toph put up her little earthen tent.

* * *

Sokka woke first, before the dawn. A little chill swept through the forest, though they were still not yet far enough north for the true effects of winter to set in. There was a slight fog on the forest floor, and the stars gleamed their last gleams before the coming of the sun. He stretched and looked over towards Toph's earthen tent, which was still up. He strained his ears, trying to pick up on any sign of people nearby, but he could not hear anything apart from the pitter-patter of small animals, and the earliest chirping of birds. 

He breathed in deep, taking in the woodsy air, relishing in its freshness after what he had seen yesterday. He tied his weapons to his belt and took down his tent, leaving the supplies by the smoldering remains of their campfire. He did not want to follow the trail too deep into the forest, lest he became separated from his partner and run into the enemy, but he tracked it along the path they had followed yesterday. It continued for less than fifteen minutes before he lost the tracks. Sokka doubled back to camp, to find Toph taking down her earthen tent and biting into some jerky from their pack. She tossed him a few strips as he drew close, and they snacked on their breakfast silently. After they were done, Sokka told her what had happened with the trail.

"Alright, take me there. I'll see if I can't sense anything," she said. He guided her back to where he lost the trail, and he could tell by the immediate frown that set upon her face that she couldn't discern anything either. By then, the faint hues of pink, signifying the imminent dawn, were present in the sky.

"No luck?" he asked, hoping against hope.

"Nothing. It's strange... but it's like their steps disappear here into the trees completely. Like they just upped and vanished. But that can't be right. The earth doesn't lie. They could cover up their tracks, but I can still sense the disturbances."

"And they just... stop? Right here?" Sokka said. He touched the bark of a nearby tree, long, red, reaching up high into the forest sky. There were knots and branches leading up, though the yellow and orange leaves of the trees did not start until much higher. His eyes followed the trees up.

And then he felt his scalp prickle. There was only one good explanation, and while it wasn't the only possibility, he wasn't sure he really wanted to find out.

"Toph," he hissed. "They're in the trees. We have to get out of here, now."

The Earthbender, to her credit, did not stiffen up or show any signs of alarm. Instead, she leaned against the tree, crossing her arms, before whispering back at him. "Do you see them?"

"No," he responded quietly. His eyes tracked through the trees. At first, it was difficult to see anything, given how elevated the canopy was. The more his eyes strained, however, the more evidence he found confirming his theory. "I can see makeshift treehouses and some rope bridges. Fuck, they've disguised them well." He looked back down at her. "Can you sense anything up there?"

She ground her feet into the dirt, twisting her ankles, silent for a moment. "Yeah. But they're so high up, I couldn't have told them from the squirrels and sugar gliders unless I really knew what I was looking for. I knew some of them had treetop hideouts, but when I was with them, we stayed on the ground. I could usually tell if enemies were coming near. They've adapted since I've been gone." Toph's words became more angry, and Sokka saw one fist clenched into a ball.

He saw what she was about to do before she did it. "Toph," he whispered. "Don't. We'll come back with Azula and the others. We can smoke them out, do a controlled burn or something, and surprise them. Now isn't the time."

"Quit being a fucking coward, Nightwolf," she hissed. "Can't you handle anything without relying on the Princess?"

Sokka sensed that she was trying to bait him, and though her words crawled under his skin, he tried not to let it show on his face, or to rise to the trap. "I didn't survive this long by doing stupid shit.” That was, in fact, a lie - he’d taken plenty of foolish risks in the South Pole - but he shoved that thought to the side. “Listen to me. They have the high ground. Don't try it, Toph."

"Screw that. You SAW what they did back there," she said through clenched teeth. "The whole village. They didn't even spare the kids."

"Toph..." Sokka began warningly, but it was too late. She was committed. The girl jumped and stomped the ground, causing a frightening quake to erupt underneath her. There was shouting above them, and Sokka heard the arrows whistle towards him and Toph before he saw them. He grabbed her and dove away from where they were standing, taking cover behind another clumping of trees. Some tree-structures came tumbling from the top, as did screaming people, who landed with wet, bloody thunks on the ground. There was even more screaming and shouting from above them, and then dozens of ropes descended from the treetops. People in bamboo armor and straw hats rappelled down the ropes, shouting war cries as they brandished a number of improvised weapons, spears, or bows. Within the span of a minute, he and Toph were hemmed in from all sides, surrounded by several dozen fighters.

A lone figure emerged from the throng, and almost immediately upon seeing him, Sokka disliked him. He was handsome, and likely the same age as he; shaggy brown hair fell from his scalp, framing dark eyes, a high face, and a cocksure smile. He had a stalk of grass between his teeth, and wore a red gi with bamboo armor over a blue tunic. Sokka didn't have to wonder what his name was - the twin hook swords, the fu tao in either hand gave away his identity. This was Jet.

"Hello," the man said, his voice a sarcastic, grating sneer. "Not nice of you to wake us like that, Beifong. Is that any way to greet your old friends?"

Toph growled at him. "You're no friend of mine. Where are Longshot, Smellerbee, and the others? They get sick of your shit too, Jet?"

Jet snickered with amusement. "People come and go, Toph, much like you. I can't make them stay committed to the cause, but the cause remains eternal. Did you like our handiwork over there in the other village?"

"You killed a lot of innocents," Sokka said. "Civilians. They did nothing to deserve what they got."

"On the contrary, Water Tribesman," Jet said, pointing a hook sword in his direction. "They were collaborators. Their men opened the gates for the Fire Nation. Their women fed their soldiers and washed their clothes. Some of those Fire Nation soldiers even started families in the village. They were all guilty, guilty of being part of the occupation, of being the oppressors. They all deserved _exactly_ what they got."

"Funny. You talk about oppression and then you go about killing civilians. Not much difference between you and the ashmakers, as far as I'm concerned," Sokka spat. He gazed around at all of the partisans. "Your followers, how long do they last before they get sick and tired of carrying out massacres and leave?"

"You make interesting friends, Toph," Jet said, ignoring him and addressing the Earthbender again. "How many more of you are there?"

Sokka watched as Toph gave him a cocky smirk. "With the Nightwolf on my side, I don't need others. We'll whip you back from here to Ba Sing Se without any help."

Jet's eyes widened as they traveled back from Toph towards Sokka. "My... the Nightwolf, eh? The famed warrior of the South Pole. Kinda funny that you were talking all high and mighty just now-"

"I didn't go around killing innocents," Sokka hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, I heard your spiel the first time," Jet said dismissively. "You're not really what I pictured, to be honest. Thought you'd be more impressive."

"Step up and I'll show you just how impressed you should be," Sokka retorted.

Jet waved him away. "Thanks for the offer, but..." he gestured around him. "I've got the numbers advantage. Nice to know that strategy isn't your forte, Nightwolf." Sokka wanted to shoot Toph a glare since it was _her_ that had given away any element of surprise they might have had, but there was no use. They were in the shit now, and they had to work together to get out.

”Time to show me why Aang wants your teaching,” Sokka muttered in Toph’s direction. 

“Gladly,” she growled. A loud rumbling filled the forest, and Sokka readied his club and boomerang for battle.


End file.
